Hermione Granger and the Werewolves' Moon
by SinclairWhite
Summary: Set directly after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione decides to return to Hogwarts complete her NEWTs, with or without Harry and Ron. But even during that summer there are signs that everything is not perfect after the defeat of Voldemort and the remaining Dark wizards are not going to be caught without a fight. On top of all that, Draco Malfoy is being strangely accepting.
1. Chapter 1 - Difficult Beginnings

Hi everyone! So a little about this thing of mine. It is set directly after the Battle of Hogwarts in the seventh book and I have done my best to make sure that everything is accurate to the books although I have completely ignored the epilogue. I suppose this one scenario I wished happened. It is almost entirely from Hermione's perspective and spans a year. Oh, and for anyone waiting for the romance, it does get there, I swear. I ended up with a lot more during the summer than I expected.

As for the beast itself, it is long. But it is COMPLETE. I hope to update at least once a week with new chapters as I edit them a final time, but I am doing NaNoWriMo right now, so I might be a bit slow, but the entire thing is written, I'm just checking for grammar and readability and such before I post. I would be interested to hear what anyone thinks about it. I am writing another one at the moment that I, quite honestly, think is going to turn out better (if more mature), so I would be interested in feedback. I think that's all I have to say...

S. White

PS. Oh, I remembered something else. Since this thing is so darn long, I solemnly swear that I will post a new chapter at least once a week. If I don't, you have my permission to, let's say, bombard me with pms of limericks until I do. I think that would be some good incentive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger and the Werewolves' Moon<p>

Chapter One – Difficult Beginnings

Hermione often felt after the battle for Hogwarts that the entire world had been fundamentally changed. She certainly no longer saw it the way she had. Things like new quills, or maybe even homework had lost their importance after so many months of just trying to stay alive. Books were still important, of course, but now she knew with absolute clarity she would take any of the people who had fought that day over her books. Everyone else had changed too; they all had different priorities than they had a year ago. Watching your friends die would do that to you.

Hermione woke up and felt someone's side against her back and an arm underneath her. Her eyes shot open as panic cut through her groggy mind. She was expecting the tent they had spent most of the last year in, but that was in a forest somewhere, or the lovely little Shell Cottage, but she was surprised to see a Hogwarts dormitory. She saw Harry and Ginny in a bed in front of her and suddenly the memory of the day before flooded back. Everything was over, Harry's fight was done, but a lot of people had died in the process.

Her eyes started to burn, and she carefully extracted herself from the bed so she wouldn't disturb Ron. Once she was out she grabbed her shoes at the footboard and hurried from the room. She almost ran down the stairs, through the Common Room, and she was halfway to the library before she slowed down or realized where she was going. She slid down the wall, dropped her shoes besides her, and cried into her hands. She cried for all the times she had berated Fred in the Common Room, all the times she had sat, rapt with attention, in Lupin's class, and all the times she had laughed with Ginny and Tonks. She managed to stop long enough to conjure a handkerchief and wipe her tears from her face. She noticed a decent amount of dirt came away too. She pulled on her shoes and picked her way through the debris in the castle, managing to only sniffle occasionally.

When she got to the library, Hermione pulled a book off the shelf at random and curled up in one of the more comfortable chairs, but she didn't open it. Madame Pince wasn't around, but thankfully it looked like the library had escaped most of the damage to the castle. A couple of windows were broken and some of the books had been knocked from their shelves. She replaced them with a flick of her wand. Other than the slight breeze and the glass from the broken windows she could almost sit here and imagine that the last year had never happened. She ran her fingers across the embossed cover absently. She kind of wished it _had_ never happened. Then all those people who had died would still be alive, but on the other hand, so would Voldemort. But she couldn't think about what might have happened or live in a dream pretending it didn't. It would only hurt more when she was forced to deal with the loss. She was glad she had gone to the library, because her eyes were burning with tears, but she didn't dare cry with a book in her lap. She also doubted anyone other than Madame Pince would be spending much time in the library, and she wanted to be alone for a bit. She needed to get away and think, particularly from Harry and Ron.

Hermione knew why Harry had gone to face Voldemort in the woods, even before he had told them about the piece of Voldemort's soul inside him. It just wasn't possible for him to not choose to be the hero when he had even the smallest chance to save someone. Before learning about this final Horcrux, she had expected to have to physically restrain him to stop him, even though he knew how little his going would help. She also knew how guilty and responsible he must feel for everything that had happened, regardless of how many times they told him it was Voldemort who had done it, not him.

But when she had come out the front doors, and there was Hagrid crying his great tears, and Harry lying limp, mouth open and glasses askew, she had felt like she would die of the intense pain and heartbreak which constricted and tore at her. Then the cry from McGonagall that had embodied all she felt had made it worse, just when she had never thought she would hurt more in her life. She had shouted with everyone else, and then been pushed back into the castle during the resumption of hostilities. As she had tried to fight through her tears she had found herself defending against the cackling demon, Bellatrix Lestrange. This had forced her to push aside her pain, stop her tears, and ignore the immense fear to fight for her life. From then on she felt as though she had passed out of reality and into a dream. She had watched half disbelieving and half bursting with happiness when Harry had appeared, very much alive, and faced Voldemort.

Hermione sighed, tracing the words _A History of Magic_ again while she stared, unseeing, ahead of her at a library shelf. At her sigh there was a clunk a few rows over, which she recognized as the sound of a book hitting the floor. She stood, book under one arm and her other hand in her pocket, gripping her wand. She rounded the corner in time to see the hem of a robe disappearing around the corner and a large book on transfiguration on the floor. She put down her book, pulled out her wand, and followed the person around the corner. They were headed toward the doors to the rest of the school and she turned a corner onto the centre aisle in time to see them leave. It was a young man in the black robes of a Hogwarts student, but they were dusty and torn in a few places, and he had white blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" She said in surprise before she could stop herself. He paused and his head turned slightly as if he was considering looking back or turning, and then he stalked off.

Hermione returned to her chair, picking up her book and the one Malfoy had dropped on the way. She was glad she now had something else to think about, even if it was Malfoy. Although she had never disliked him quite as much as Harry or Ron, she had certainly never liked him either. But unlike them, she tried to empathize. Had he come here for the same reason as her? To get away from his parents, questions, and just people in general? He had lost people he knew as well, including one boy who had been his friend and crony since before he came to Hogwarts, although she didn't know how much he had liked many of them, especially the Death Eaters. She still had difficulty even imaging him as a Death Eater because she knew how scared he had been in their sixth year and how he must have been forced into it, boasting to save face.

A ray of sun pierced through the clouds and broken window and shone in the shards of glass on the floor and the gold leaf on embossed covers. Hermione sighed, feeling sad and heartened at the same time by the sight, and then she stood. She didn't think Harry and Ron would panic if they found her gone, but she didn't want to worry them. She returned the books to the shelves and felt guilty about not being able to repair the windows, but some enchantment stopped her attempts. She left the library, but instead of going up to the Gryffindor Tower she headed for the Great Hall. Sure enough, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting at the top of the Entrance Hall stairs.

"Hungry?" Ron said, looking a little tired but as cheerful as could be expected through his grief.

Hermione just tried to smile and the four of them went through the great, open doors to the Great Hall. The bodies of those killed had been moved and the tables were back and covered with breakfast. No one was sitting by house, and the four joined the Weasley's, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, and some other of their friends.

"Good morning," Mrs. Weasley said, with her best try at a smile. "I hope you all slept well."

"Kingsley has been named temporary Minister for Magic and he's gone to London to begin organizing ... a memorial and funerals." Mr. Weasley said, looking up from his breakfast.

"Any word on where it's going to be?" Ginny asked. Hermione saw her squeeze Harry's hand. Of course, he would be feeling guilty.

"As far as we heard it's going to be here, and fairly soon. The grounds are one of the only places already safe that's big enough." Bill said, leaning past his father. They nodded; of course a lot of people would want to come.

"People have been going crazy again, just like the last time." Mr. Weasley said with a little laugh. "The Prophet says the skill is full of owls, people have been going around in their robes in the day time again."

"They've released all the arrested muggleborns too, and most of the Aurors are busy trying to round up the escaped Death Eaters and Snatchers." Bill added.

"That's good." Hermione said. She had always tried not to think about what she would have went through, had she been caught, as she was both a muggleborn and a member of the trio with Harry.

They talked of news from the rest of the country or of other small subjects, to try and regain some resemblance of normality. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were mostly silent. Hermione kept thinking about the people who were missing from the table and increasingly of her parents.

After breakfast they joined many of the other adults and older students in going up through the castle. Most of the damage wouldn't be able to be fixed except by skilled powerful wizards, but they could remove the scorches and other detritus of battle. They had been organized into groups, and anything they could not mend, like the stones for the walls, they left in neat piles. Hermione and Ron did their best to fix the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's Office, but in the end all they could do was try to arrange his pieces as best they could. Hermione was frustrated about her lack of ability, but even the gargoyle himself didn't know what spell might mend him.

After dinner Hermione returned alone to the library. Madame Pince was there again, directing a broom and dustpan with her wand.

"Be careful with candles, the windows won't fix." She said, but she only pretended her usual sharpness. Besides, she knew Hermione would be careful without being told.

Hermione wandered the shelves, feeling better every second. She took a deep breath of the smell of old books and smiled. She just needed to get away for a bit, and here was the perfect place. Besides, this also gave Ron some time with his family. Ginny was there too, and Harry was up in the Headmaster's Office, where Hermione knew he was telling Professor McGonagall about the events of the last year. Beyond needing time to come to terms with what happened, Hermione's thoughts also kept turning to her parents. She was getting eager to go find them, see them again after all she had been through, and apologize. She felt that she needed to go soon, but she also feared doing it, afraid of how they would react when she told them the truth. And what she had done to them. She searched the shelves and found a likely looking book on magical repairing and sat in a chair a little away from one occupied by Luna. Luna nodded at her but said nothing, understanding her need to be alone. Hermione did sometimes get frustrated by Luna's...interesting ideas about the world, but she really was a true friend.

Fortunately for Hermione, she had honed her skill at focusing on books over the years so that she could do her school work regardless of what was going on in their personal lives and in addition to their research for thwarting Voldemort. In a few minutes she was engrossed in learning about repairing enchanted objects. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when a noise from the chair beside her made her look up. Her candle was burnt much lower than when she had got there, so what felt like minutes must have been an hour at least, and Ginny had sat between her and Luna.

"So, one of the prefect's bathrooms on the floor above here is undamaged. I figured we would feel better clean."

"Cleanliness is next to godliness." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"Yes, I think I would." Hermione said with a small smile. She had washed the grime of the battle from her face and hands earlier, but the rest of her could use a wash. And a soak in some warm water with her friends couldn't hurt her spirits either.

They returned their books and hurried up the corridors to the undamaged bathroom. It was still empty, and Luna skipped in and began turning on various taps while Hermione locked the door behind them. Ginny had brought clean robes for all of them and a quick spell turned their clothes to swim suits as large purple bubbles floated past from the taps. They talked about books and what their classes had consisted of for the last year. Hermione was curious, if horrified by the changes made by the Death Eaters. She sat at the edge of the pool, feeling the warm water rise around her toes, until it was high enough, Luna turned off the taps, and she slipped in. The warm water was better than she had hoped. The warmth seemed to seep into her skin, lifting the sweat and dirt, and at the same time, some of the grief, fear, and sadness. For a few minutes they were silent as the three of them just floated in bliss.

"This was an excellent idea." Luna said dreamily.

"Yes, it was," Hermione agreed. Ginny grinned and began to swim laps across the large pool. Hermione pulled her hair from the plait she had kept it in for who knew how long. It fanned out mermaid-like around her in the water.

"They've cancelled the rest of the school year, obviously." Ginny said after a few laps. "In some of the classes we weren't getting a proper education anyway."

"Maybe they'll let us redo it." Luna said, "Would you come back if they did?"

"Well, we still have one more year to complete anyway." Ginny pointed out. "I'd have to give it a little thought, but my only real reason to not go is Harry, and he would hate to stand in the way of my education."

"I'd always hoped they would let me finish and do my N. E. W. T.s, especially since I never came at all, and it wasn't possible for me to go because of my parents..." Hermione trailed off, thinking of her parents still in Australia.

"When are you going to go look for them?" Ginny asked.

"As soon as I can. I thought I might be able to get some help from the Australian Ministry though, and I don't know how long that will take."

"I'm sure it won't take long for you." Luna said. "You have important friends in the Ministry here now."

"I don't need special treatment, just a letter with an explanation and port key permission maybe. Do you have to go through any sort of wizard Customs if you travel by magic?" Hermione said, picturing it with a little laugh.

"Customs?" Ginny said, and she and Luna looked at Hermione with complete incomprehension. Hermione laughed even harder at the looks on their faces, and tried to explain to them the process muggles had to go through in order to enter another country. Ginny shook her head while Luna listened with detached interest. They gave Hermione all the suggestions they could think of, magical and otherwise, that she might use to find them.

"We'd be willing to go with you, you know." Ginny said.

"I know, but I think this is something I'll have to do on my own. Beside, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do." Hermione said, feeling like she might cry again.

"They'll understand you did it because you love them and you didn't want to let them get hurt." Luna said with her usual surety.

"Yes, I hope so."

"Well, come on. There's some stuff for your hair here." Ginny said, with a smile that looked a little forced. The water, bubbles, and whatever Luna had put in from the different taps had lifted most of the grime and Hermione felt clean again, but her hair could still use a wash. Ginny pulled herself from the pool and found the bottles she was looking for, and then dove in again over their heads.

The wizarding shampoo removed the dirt from the battle and their break into Gringotts before that. They worked it in and dove under the water to rinse it, which worked better than Hermione thought it would have in a muggle bath with muggle shampoo. Ginny gave her another bottle containing a kind of wizarding conditioner. Hermione read the label. Ginny had even found her one better suited for her wild curls than her and Luna's long, straight hair. Sometimes she felt a bit envious of how their hair always looked lovely and behaved, but her hair was a part of who she was, so she tried to like it.

Hermione got out via the steps, deciding that she didn't have the arm strength to haul herself out like Ginny did. Luna followed her out and they toweled themselves dry with the fluffy white prefect towels. Ginny and Luna changed into the clean robes, but Hermione fished some clean muggle clothes from her beaded handbag which she put on first. She hadn't been able to leave the handbag behind yet, and she didn't think she would anytime soon, it had become so important to her over the last year.

For the first time in what felt like years, Hermione didn't braid her hair, but dried it with a jet of hot air from her wand to reduce the frizz and let it go. The hair potions from the bathroom had helped a little too, but it was still almost as bushy and wild as it had been when she had first boarded the Hogwarts train, almost seven years ago.

She felt much better when she, Ginny, and Luna left the bathroom, cleaner, and smelling like flowers from the bubbles in the water. They went down to the Great Hall for a little something to eat. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt but was also impressed that the house elves were back cooking again, despite the battle the day before. For once, they had beat Harry and Ron down, although a few other of the Weasleys were there. Hermione noticed that Kingsley Shacklebolt and other Ministry officials were sitting with some of the professors at the head table. He was talking to Professor McGonagall and both were nodding periodically. Hermione guessed that the arrangements for the future were going well.

They had sat down with the Weasleys and were beginning to eat when Harry and Ron entered with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They hadn't even reached the rest of their family before McGonagall stood and waved to them, indicating Hermione should come too. The five of them made their way up to the Minister and Professor.

"I apologize for doing this all so quickly." Shacklebolt started. "We need to start rebuilding our lives and our institutions, and we are trying to gauge the amount of time we need. The rest of the wizarding world who was not involved here wants to celebrate the end of He Who Must Not Be Named's second, and final, defeat. We are organizing a memorial to take place here in five days. That will give time for funerals first." Shacklebolt glanced at McGonagall here, as Mrs. Weasley choked back a small sob. He gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder as Mr. Weasley hugged his wife.

"We are going to repair the school over the summer, and will hopefully be able to take in the students who want to repeat their last year here, although we do not think we will be able to do this with every year. We are working with the Ministry to make provision for the fifth years who should have taken their OWLs." McGonagall said, looking at Hermione, knowing her favourite student would probably like this news.

"I have some other good news I want to prepare you for, so that when I announce it, you will not be totally unprepared." Shacklebolt continued. "We are working just about every Auror we can to catch the escaped Death Eaters and Snatchers and the trials of the first captured ones will start in June. We also will be looking to hire more Aurors to deal with the amount of work, and we will be starting by asking around members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army because of their experience fighting the Dark Arts. The Ministry might be knocking at your doors, soon."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with excited grins.

"We are also considering awards for some of the people who fought yesterday, Remus included, but don't be surprised if I announce something for you three as well." Shacklebolt finished.

"I don't want, no, I don't deserve anything special-" Harry started angrily.

"You finished this, Harry, and saved a lot of lives yesterday." McGonagall said with some of her old terseness, despite using Harry's first name.

"Yeah, I guess, but-" Harry began again.

"The wizarding world needs heroes and it needs some living ones as well as those who have passed on." Shacklebolt said, in a quiet voice that cut through Harry's.

"I still don't want it." He grumbled in final protest.

"We know you don't, that's why we're giving it to you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Remember

New story special: two chapters for the price of one! Coming soon, read about Hermione's exciting time in Australia, where an eccentric cabbie helps her in her search! Cheerio, readers. :)

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Remember<p>

The week before the memorial at Hogwarts was a difficult one. They attended funeral after funeral all week. Lupin and Tonks was painful, especially seeing their son Theodore in his grandmother's arms, crying because everyone else was. Harry and Andromeda discussed little Teddy's future and decided that, for now, his godfather would spend as much time with him as he could, but he would live with his grandmother. Fred's funeral was terrible to bear, as many of his friends and his whole family mourning the loss of one of the people who had brought the most joy into their lives.

Snape's funeral was attended by members of the Ministry of Magic, the Order of the Phoenix, and all of the Hogwarts professors as well as some of his Slytherin students. Most of the people there had respected Severus Snape, even if they didn't much like him personally. His was a little easier to bear, although Hermione still found a few tears for her second least favourite professor. She noticed that a single tear slid down McGonagall's cheek as his body was laid into the ground.

The Malfoys were there, and Hermione noticed that although they were now wearing clean robes, the months of fear showed in their faces. Some of the strain had been removed by Voldemort's death, but they were still one of the first groups of Death Eaters scheduled to go on trial in June. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy simply stared forward and didn't speak to anyone. Hermione thought Draco Malfoy looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he stood with those wishing to pay their respects. Harry placed flowers, as did McGonagall, and then Malfoy left a bouquet of a large number of white roses, and Hermione thought his composure slipped for a second and he looked genuinely upset. However, he shook it off and returned to his seat.

When the time came to attend the memorial at Hogwarts, a mere six days after the battle, Hermione didn't think she had anymore tears to cry. When she, Harry, and Ron appeared on the Hogwarts lawn in their black dress robes with the rest of the Weasleys, the people already there turned to look at them. Harry marched straight past and they all took their seats. The Weasleys were in the second row back on one side of the centre aisle. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry in the front row with some of the professors and the prominent members of the Order.

People filed in slowly but Harry kept his eyes forward to the podium which had been set up in the middle of the sloping lawn. Hermione looked around a few times, smiling weakly at Ginny for reassurance. She saw Luna take her place between Ginny and Neville Longbottom, the leaders of the Hogwarts resistance. Ginny's smile was more tired, but she waved back. Luna had a talent not to let things bother her, despite what she had been through in the basement of the Malfoy Manor.

It seemed to take ages for everyone to file in but finally Kingsley Shacklebolt stood to make his speech. Hermione clasped both Harry and Ron's hands very tightly. Percy Weasley, junior secretary to the minister, stood to make the introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, warlocks, centaurs, house elves, and others, please allow me to introduce the interim Minister for Magic, Mr. Kinsley Shacklebolt." Percy said, to polite applause, and bowed Shacklebolt to the podium.

"Good morning, and welcome everyone. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, proud member of the Order of the Phoenix, former Auror, and recently called upon to take on the job of Minister for Magic until someone is formally chosen.

"Less than a week ago, He Who Must Not Be Named brought his army of giants, dementors, and Death Eaters here, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He assaulted this school, its students, its teachers, its caretakers, and its defenders. We are here to remember what happened here, to remember..." Shacklebolt paused and took a deep breath, "Voldemort" he said with deliberation, making a few members of the crowd gasp, "and his attempt to control the defenders and his own fighters by fear, by tricks, and by threats. We are here to remember those who stood up against him, regardless of what side they were on, what role they played, or what species they are. We are here to remember those who laid down their lives in the defense of the castle, in defense of a life free from oppression and fear for the students who learn here and the entire magical community of Britain."

Shacklebolt then read out the names of everyone who had died in the defense of the castle. Other than the gasp when he had said Voldemort's name, the Hogwarts grounds were completely silent as the list was read out. When he had read the last name, Shacklebolt bowed his head and didn't speak for over a minute, and the crowd did the same without being asked.

"We are here to remember these brave individuals. We are here to remember those who fought to end Voldemort's reign, the students of Hogwarts and members of Dumbledore's Army, the tireless efforts of the Order of the Phoenix, the Hogwarts staff who did their best to protect their students, and the fight taken up by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We are here to remember the efforts of all these people, and the others over the three years since Voldemort's return, who stood against him in anyway.

"We are here to make sure that the dedication, sacrifice, and work of these people are never forgotten. I am pleased to announce that after Ministry talks with the professors and the Board of this great institution, both the First and Second Wars against Voldemort have been added to the curriculum. The day of the Battle of Hogwarts, May 2nd, will be designated by the Ministry of Magic as a day of remembrance, and there will be an annual memorial here at the school as well as an effort to pass on an understanding of the events of May 2nd to the younger generations.

"We are here to remember. We are here to make sure that future generations do not forget, that the young witches and wizards who already attend this institution understand what they went through and that the generations to come are not ignorant of the events here.

"But beyond remembering, we are also here to heal and rebuild ourselves, our lives, and our society. Voldemort has been defeated, and will never return, now it is time for us to undo the evil he did. We have already freed the muggleborns arrested, but we have to do better than that. Voldemort spread fear and tore apart friends, families, and classmates. He was good at breaking us apart and turning groups to individuals. It was through unity, working together, and bridging the divides between us that we were able to succeed, and now we must maintain and spread that unity, work together, and rebuild. This unity spanned age, role, gender, and species. Let us remember, learn, and rebuild stronger than we were before!" Shacklebolt finished, shouting his last words. The audience clapped loudly, a few people even cheered, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the most enthusiastic of the crowd. Shacklebolt smiled and waited for the applause to finish. He motioned to a Ministry official standing beside Percy Weasley who carried a tray covered in a purple cloth, and the man stepped up beside him. Harry let out a quiet groan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on the note of remembering, I have one more announcement to make today. The Ministry of Magic has decided that the heroism of certain individuals is deserving of particular remembrance and acknowledgment. As a consequence I have the privilege of presenting the most Order of Merlins, First Class, of any Minister for Magic. First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley," Shacklebolt paused and waved Ron up to join him. Ron rose to applause, face turning a shade of red which almost matched his hair. Shacklebolt waited until the applause stopped and Ron was beside him.

"Ronald Weasley, I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, interim Minister for Magic, do hereby grant you the Order of Merlin, First Class for your ingenuity and quick thinking, and your immense help in defeating this threat to the wizarding world."

Ron blushed even deeper, if possible, as Shacklebolt uncovered a large medal from under the fabric covering the tray, and hung it around Ron's neck. A few camera flashes went off and Ron managed a thanks as he shook Shacklebolt's hand and the entire crowd applauded. Hermione's heart was pounding and she tried to wipe her sweaty palms on the inside pockets of the lovely dress robes she was wearing. She felt like she was about to write an exam as Shacklebolt looked pointedly at her.

"Ms. Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood amidst the cheers and applause. It took all her focus not to trip on her way up to where Shacklebolt stood and as she looked out on the crowd she blushed. There were almost all the people who were most important to her, smiling, crying, and applauding her. Mrs. Weasley was crying, Ginny grinned, Luna wore her dreamy smile, Professor McGonagall was beaming through her own tears, as was Hagrid. Flitwick and Slughorn looked proud, and when she looked over, she saw Draco Malfoy clapping to. Their eyes seemed to meet for a second and he seemed to raise his hands to her, with a small nod, as if saying he thought she deserved it.

"Ms. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of your age and indispensible in the defeat of Voldemort, I grant you the Order of Merlin, First Class." Shacklebolt smiled warmly as he lowered the medal around her neck. She beamed up at him as the camera flashes went off, the applause rose in her ears, and she shook his hand and thanked him.

"I would next like to invite Mrs. Andromeda Tonks and Theodore Lupin up." Shacklebolt said, and Mrs. Tonks settled Teddy in her arms as she walked up to join them.

"Mrs. Tonks, and young Mr. Lupin, I would like to ask you to accept this Order of Merlin, First Class, on behalf of Mr. Remus Lupin, for his dedication as a teacher, a friend, a father, in the fight against Voldemort, and for his sacrifice in the Battle of Hogwarts, which will never be forgotten." Shacklebolt presented her with an open wooden box, another medal gleaming inside. She smiled through her tears and shook his hand as pictures were taken. Hermione watched Teddy run his chubby fingers over his father's Order of Merlin and new tears of joy and sadness formed in her eyes.

"Finally," Shacklebolt began again, "Mr. Harry Potter." Unlike the rest of them Harry looked perfectly calm as he joined them beside Shacklebolt, although she could tell he was uncomfortable and nervous.

"Mr. Harry Potter, for your outstanding service to the wizarding world and long struggle against a terrible enemy, I give you this well deserved Order of Merlin, First Class."

Hermione beamed with pride as Shacklebolt hung the last large, shining medal around Harry's neck. There was a huge roar of applause from the crowd and many more flashes of the camera. As Hermione looked out, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat directly in front of the podium, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. Luna and Ginny rose next, and then the rest of the Weasleys, Hagrid's huge form in the back, and suddenly the entire crowd was on their feet. Hermione couldn't help but glance at the Malfoys; they had stood too, although they looked a little apprehensive. As she watched Draco Malfoy met Harry's gaze, and repeated the gesture he had made to her, as if to say "Good job, Potter." Harry looked a little shocked, but he recovered quickly and nodded back. Hermione beamed even more, proud of Harry's new maturity towards his old enemy, and beyond that, she really hoped that Malfoy's congratulations were as genuine as they seemed to be.

"Would you like to say a few words, Harry?" Shacklebolt said quietly, and Harry looked horrified at the idea.

"Go on, Harry, you'll do fine, just like you did in front of the DA." Hermione muttered to him, giving his shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"Right," Harry said, and Hermione knew he was gathering his courage as he stepped forward. It often took more courage to do something like this, especially unprepared than what a person was used to. She would have bet that Harry would rather have taken on a dragon again rather than speak in front of this huge crowd of people, many of whom where the most important people in his life. Harry took a few steadying breaths as he held his hand up for silence. Slowly the applause stopped and people sat down again.

"Thank you all for your support and thank you for coming here today. But today is not only for me, or any of the people standing up here. I would have been dead years ago if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Lupin and Hagrid, and I would have died a week ago without the help of Narcissa Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, and at least a hundred others. I only survived most of the times I met Voldemort through help or luck. So please, when you leave here today, remember all the people who made sacrifices to resist Voldemort, especially those who gave their lives and remember his victims, especially the people he murdered, but also the muggleborns, and those forced to serve him through the imperious curse, threats, or fear. Please remember all these people as we move out of this dark time and rebuild." Harry finished and bowed his head. Just as with Shacklebolt the crowd was silent too, and no one said a word or even stirred until Harry stepped back and Shacklebolt stepped forward again.

Hermione looked out and noticed many of the people in the crowd were smiling with pride, especially those Harry had mentioned by name. Everyone except the Malfoys; Lucius and Narcissa had paled and looked suspicious, while Draco looked embarrassed through his mask of stony composure.

"I would like to personally thank everyone for joining us here today, and to invite you back in the coming years on the 2nd of May for the annual memorial." Shacklebolt said, and the murmuring began in the crowd as people discussed Harry and Shacklebolt's words. Shacklebolt shook their hands again, smiling at Teddy as the baby grabbed his finger and shook it. Professor McGonagall joined them and shook all their hands as well. She even produced a little toy cat made of red and yellow plaid fabric which she gave to Teddy, who babbled happily.

"Ah, Minerva, everyone I would like you to meet the newly confirmed Headmistress of Hogwarts." Shacklebolt said with a smile.

"Congratulations, Professor. I'm sure you'll be fantastic." Harry said with a grin.

"Thank you, Potter. I'm glad to have your endorsement. I'm also afraid Kingsley and I may have a difficult choice for you, and I realize this is not the best time, but we wanted to let you know before the rest of the wizarding community. We have decided to repair the school for September so that we can open for next year, and we are giving all students who were unable to complete a proper seventh year a chance to come back and finish your N. E. W. T.s."

"Have you decided about the OWLs?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"We will award them based on coursework." Professor McGonagall said, smiling at Hermione. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance which showed their lack of enthusiasm about exams.

"To add to your choices," Shacklebolt said, "What I told you about earlier still stands, we will be asking former Order and of age Dumbledore's Army members to apply to the Aurors in a special program which will have a shorter training period followed by on-the-job training. We have a lot of work that needs done, a lot of people to catch, and problems to sort out."

"Of course, the offer for Auror positions will be published in the Prophet soon, and all previous 7th year students will be notified by owl." McGonagall added.

"Something to think about over the next few weeks." Shacklebolt said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Minerva told me you wanted to be an Auror, Potter, and you would certainly have my support if you apply."

"Thanks, Minister, and Professor." Harry said, grinning at both of them.

"I said I would help you become an Auror, Potter. I was not joking." She said with a rare smile.

"All of you take your time to think about it. Also, don't hesitate to contact me if you me for anything at all, you've done us all a great service and we owe you." Shacklebolt said. Harry grumbled a thanks, still feeling unworthy of the special treatment. He and Ron joined Mrs. Tonks, where they were congratulated by the Weasleys and others, shaking everyone's hands. Hermione hovered awkwardly, feeling small and insignificant next to the Minister and Headmistress.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said, not unkindly.

"Um, I was just wondering if you could point me in the right direction, Mr. Shacklebolt. You might have heard the measures I took to protect my parents? I ... I altered their memories so they didn't remember me and they moved to Australia. I would like to go and find them and remove the spell, but I don't know where they will be." She said, turning red under the stares of these two powerful people.

"I didn't hear, no. You deserve that Order of Merlin more than I thought, Ms. Granger. Can you be ready to go in a couple of days? We can get you a port key to the Australian ministry and notify them so they can help you."

"You are a true Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. Even if you do not return to the school, remember you may always send me an owl. My door is always open to you." McGonagall said, placing a thin hand on Hermione's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you. And thank you, Minister. I'll be ready in a couple of days. I've gotten used to moving around with little notice."

"Do you know where you will be staying?" Shacklebolt asked, waving an aid over who began to take notes.

"We're going to the Burrow for a little, I think. My parents think their names are Wendell and Monica Wilkins and they're dentists, if that helps."

"Alright, not a problem, Ms. Granger. We'll do all we can, and you take your time deciding whether or not to return to school." Shacklebolt said with a reassuring smile, and she smiled back. McGonagall smiled at her as well.

Hermione hurried over to the growing crowd, feeling better already, the almost forgotten and large medal bouncing on her chest. She didn't get a chance to speak to Harry and Ron because she was immediately swamped by friends, classmates, and well wishers. She was hugged by Ginny, Hagrid, and Mrs. Weasley, and shook the hands or hugged of many of the professors, Ministry officials, and fellow students. Slughorn was delighted to have two more members of his Slug Club made Order of Merlins, and Flitwick was bouncing up and down with pride. Some of the former Slytherins even shook their hands, including Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, although Hermione couldn't help wondering if they were just taking a chance to improve their relationships with these newly important people.

"Granger?" A cold voice said close beside her, almost making her jump. She turned and there was Draco Malfoy, standing alone in a small gap in the crowd. He extended a hand. She slowly took it.

"Congratulations." He said flatly. Her face must have shown her disbelief, because he added, "No, I mean it. Please pass it on to Weasley and Potter." He released her hand, turned, and disappeared into the crowd.

"That was nice of him." Luna said beside her, making her really jump this time. She hadn't noticed her friend drift over.

"Yes, uncharacteristically so," She said when she had recovered.

"Like Harry said, maybe You-Know-Who's death freed him a little."

"I'd like to think so." Hermione said, but at that point they were interrupted by Seamus, who talked to them for a bit about the DA and congratulated Hermione. She was exhausted by the time she, Harry and the Weasleys were able to make their way to Hogsmeade and Floo back to the Burrow. She practically collapsed into the simple bed set up for her across from Ginny's in her friends' room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Australia

"Australia, Australia, Australia, we love ya, amen!" - Monty Python's Bruce Sketch

Ahem. Don't mind me. Also, yes, I wasn't very good with keeping my chapters about the same size in this, I just sort of stopped when it seemed like a good place, so this one is double the length of the last two.

S. White

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I do own Carl. I love Carl. I wish he could drive me everywhere.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Australia<p>

Hermione woke up in a bit of a daze the next morning until her memory came back to her. She smiled and opened her eyes. There was the Order of Merlin medal on the nightstand. Ginny was already gone, so she got up and dressed quickly, opening the door to head down to breakfast, the smell of it wafting up. However, she had only gone a few steps when she almost ran into Ron.

"Oh, sorry," she said, but instead of moving on he turned red and stared at the floor.

"Uh, Hermione, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she said, a little confused. They returned to Ginny's room and stood just inside the open door.

"So uh, well, during the battle, you know, in the Room of Requirement..." Ron mumbled, incoherently. Hermione wore a look of polite incomprehension, trying to figure out what he was talking about. The Battle, in the Room of Requirement...ohhhh. She hadn't given it much thought before now. But she had been waiting for his for years, and she knew her answer.

"Yes." Hermione said, and then took a step forward, rose on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek.

"You will?" He said happily.

"No, Ron, I'm joking." She said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I will date you."

Ron just stood there and grinned stupidly until she laughed and led him down to breakfast. He had already eaten, but he loaded his plate again.

"Good morning, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, handing her a plate.

"Good morning." She said, taking it and beginning to fill it with eggs, bacon, and other foods.

"We didn't get a chance yesterday, Hermione, but what were you talking to McGonagall and Shacklebolt about?" Harry asked from a little down the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, especially you, Mrs. Weasley. I want to leave soon to find my parents in Australia. Mr. Shacklebolt is going to get someone to contact the Australian Ministry and get me a Port key there, probably in the next few days. I'm sorry, I don't know when I'll be back either." Hermione said, feeling guilty she hadn't told them earlier.

"It's alright, dear, we understand." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Would you like us to come?" Ron asked.

"No. It's okay. This is something I need to do myself." She said, shaking her head.

"Well dear, whenever you do come back, if we're not here, we'll be at Grimmauld Place, but to be sure, Arthur and I can teach you how to get your Patronus to speak, and you can send us a message that way."

"Thank you." Hermione said, grateful for the support from the people who meant so much to her. Ron rubbed her shoulders a few times before going back to his second breakfast.

"If you don't find them soon you can always call us in." He said between bites.

"I might be getting the muggle government's help. After all, my parents are muggles." She said, before turning her concentration to her breakfast.

Hermione couldn't settle that whole day, despite getting ready to travel and helping around the house. The mood in the Burrow was still muted and sad. Occasionally someone would drop by to check up on them or offer their condolences. Harry still sank into guilty lethargy once in a while, but Ginny could usually bring him out again. The pain was lessened in her chest because of the job she had to do soon, but it was still there. George had a particularly difficult time, and spent a lot of time sitting alone. The presence of the young Teddy, brought by Mrs. Tonks, or Aunt Andy as she made them call her, was a blessing to the house. The tiny young boy brought smiles and a brief period of calm to the people in the room. Hermione thought he was a symbol of how life would continue and change despite events as she bounced the giggling boy on her knee with a small smile. There was death, and sadness, but also life and joy, and looking into his innocent, happy face gave her a glimmer of hope for the future.

She did her best to help Mrs. Weasley around the house, and during these chores, Mrs. Weasley taught her to concentrate on her message in order to make her patronus talk. She had Hermione try it until she could perform it properly, which took multiple frustrating tries until she could finally do it.

She spent the evening with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. First she told them about her lesson with Mrs. Weasley, and they all practiced sending messages to each other across Ginny's room. The rest of the evening they went through possible ways of finding her parents. None of them could think of any spells they had heard of which might help her. She might have to just rely on what she knew of her parents, the false memories she had created, muggle directories, and, if all else failed, showing people their picture. Hopefully the Ministry and the muggle government would be able to help. When it was time for bed Harry and Ron kissed them goodnight and left. After saying goodnight to Ginny, Hermione made sure her beaded bag was safely under her pillow and her wand on the sheets beside her.

When Hermione rose the next morning she had a thought. A few careful waves of her wand and the strings on her beaded bag grew and tied themselves together. She pulled it over her head and it settled against her chest, a small lump under her shirt the only sign of it. Now it would be easier to transport, and especially since it gave her a sense of security, she could keep it with her all the time. Hermione dressed quickly, placing her sleeping things into her beaded bag. She had added some magical partitions so that she could keep everything inside separate, and hopefully her carefully organized stacks of books would have fallen over for the last time. She was finding it difficult to shake the habit of being ready to go a moment's notice.

She made her bed and went down to breakfast, and to her relief there was a large brown owl waiting for her, a letter on its leg.

"It wouldn't let me get it for you." Mrs. Weasley explained, frowning her disapproval at the bird.

Hermione's name was on the front of the envelope in an elegant hand written in green ink.

_Ms. Hermione Granger_, it read,

_The Minister has informed me that you have need to travel to Australia to locate missing persons related to you. We have undertaken two measures to assist you with this endeavor._

_Firstly, we have authorized a port key to be delivered to you by Ministry employee Mr. Arthur Weasley. This port key will depart at 11 pm tonight with the keyword "harbour" and will arrive at 8 am in the Australian Ministry of Magic in Canberra. These instructions will be repeated in the package with the port key and will be relayed to Mr. Weasley. In the Australian Ministry you will be provided with documentation which will allow you to return to Britain by either magical or muggle means._

_Secondly, the Australian Department of International Magical Cooperation has been notified and are doing what they can to aid your search, including contacting the muggle government for any reference to the dentists, Mr. Wendell and Mrs. Monica Wilkins. Any information they have been able to find will be provided to you when you arrive, and you may always return to the Ministry via Apparation._

_Compliments and luck with your search,_

_Kathleen Michael, Department of International Magical Cooperation, Ministry of Magic._

Hermione looked up.

"Mr. Weasley is bringing me a port key tonight which will take me straight to the Australian Ministry." She said.

"That's good, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, "Do you have any clothes you need washed first?"

"No, I think they were all done yesterday." Hermione said, passing the letter to Ron to read.

"Well, you'll have to make sure you're packed and you get some sleep before you go." Mrs. Weasley said, loading Hermione's plate for her.

There was a little more packing for Hermione to do, but not much. She had really gotten used to having far fewer comforts than she had before and this time she had the advantage of Mrs. Weasley's cooking as well. It wasn't that Hermione was a bad cook, although she wasn't particularly good either, and certainly not as good as Mrs. Weasley. But it was a great relief not to have to do the best she could to feed three people anymore. Mrs. Weasley had given her enough, all packed in enchanted wrappings so as not to go bad, to last her probably a week. If the search took any longer than that she could just Apparate back to Canberra and pick up more there. She didn't much feel like discussing what she would do in Australia any more, but she spent most of the day with Harry, Ron and Ginny, Teddy cradled in Ginny's lap, discussing their options for the future.

"I think we should take up Shacklebolt on his offer." Ron said, rubbing Hermione's shoulders as she checked the objects in her beaded bag. She paused in her sorting, surprised but not surprised. She had expected Harry and Ron to take this perfect opportunity to become Aurors, but not for Ron to assume the three of them would be going together.

"Can you imagine the three of us as Aurors? It'll be great." Ron leaned back, grinning. Harry glanced at Hermione.

"It's exactly what you and me wanted." Harry said with a grin.

"You two have been talking about being Aurors since fifth year." Hermione said with a rueful smile.

"We'll work so well together." Ron said, still grinning, completely oblivious to Hermione's uncomfortable shifting. Ginny transferred Teddy to her to give her an excuse to not look around and something to busy herself with. She took him gently and gave him a smile as he gurgled.

"What about going back to school?" Hermione ventured.

"This is a chance to do what we wanted without the hassle and the stress of going through N. E. W. T.s. This is perfect!"

"It's almost dinner." Ginny said, standing.

Ron leapt up, just avoiding hitting Hermione who shielded Teddy, pecking her on the cheek, and leading the way down the stairs.

"You want to go back to school." Ginny said to Hermione, watching Ron disappear down the stairs two at a time.

"I'm definitely thinking about it." Hermione said, trying to keep her face blank as she shifted Teddy so she could stand.

"Hermione, you never wanted to be an Auror like me and Ron. Look, we'll talk to him while you're gone. He can't really think you don't want to go to school." Harry shook his head.

"He seems to think she would rather stay with you two than finish her education." Ginny glowered.

"Well, whatever I decide we'll just have to make the best of." Hermione sighed, tickling Teddy under the chin and smiling as he laughed.

"Look – Hermione – just make sure you do what's best for you, okay? Ginny and I know you never really wanted to be an Auror but it would mean a lot to you to finish your seventh year and N. E. W. T.s. Do what you want to do, and we'll all work around it." Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a supportive smile. Ginny smiled too, and Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. She threw one arm around Harry in a hug while trying not to squish Teddy, and then did the same to Ginny.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Ron called from below, finally noticing they hadn't followed.

"Yes, we are." Hermione laughed, hoisting Teddy and following Harry and Ginny down.

It was a subdued dinner, with quiet conversation. Hermione gave Teddy back to Aunt Andy, and tried not to glance at the box Mr. Weasley had brought, placed on a side table, and she spent most of the meal looking at her plate. She barely spoke, since she didn't think she could bear any more discussion of methods she might use to find her parents. After dinner she checked the port key with Mr. Weasley, making sure everything looked correct. They had included another sheet of parchment with the time and key word again which also repeated the information in the letter. The port key was a simple muggle hair brush, and she replaced it in the box, returning to Ginny's room. She packed a small rucksack with a few pieces of clothing and food for a couple days. She had decided that, especially when she met her parents, she should be doing as much as she could the muggle way. Her parents had never really liked using magic to fix problems, and after she had used it on them she felt they would like it even less.

Hermione tried to sleep that evening, but her head swam with questions about the future, about school as well as her parents. She didn't have much interest in being an Auror, and she never had. She had always thought about going into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, to try and make a real difference in the lives of house elves and other creatures. She just wasn't suited to being an Auror, not like Harry and Ron. They were doers, driven by instinct and gut reaction; she researched and thought things through, which weren't always the best reactions in a fight. Besides, she _liked_ books, she _liked_ papers, and she _liked_ school. She had always thought about going back to school if they survived the attempt to destroy the horcruxes. Completing her N. E. W. T.s meant a lot to her; she suspected doing them meant as much to her as getting out of them did to Harry and Ron.

She did manage to get a little sleep, however, before the sound of Ginny entering the room woke her up. They had spent enough time together at school that Ginny knew without asking that she hadn't got much sleep. She reassured Hermione that they would talk to Ron, try and prepare him for her eventual decision.

She felt that if she was forced to sit and wait much longer she would go crazy. Whatever her parents felt about her using magic to alter their memories, whether they forgave her or shunned her, she was done thinking about it, it was time to find them, fix it, and know. Hermione did a last check of her beaded bag and rucksack after Ginny woke her up. Then she headed to the bathroom, braiding her hair and brushing her teeth. There was no way she was going to apologize to a couple of dentists without taking care of her teeth first. Hermione paused before she left, and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few long seconds, looking into her own brown eyes for resolve. Yes, it was time. She turned on her heel and returned to Ginny's room, collecting her rucksack and Ginny, giving her friend a smile.

"I'll see you when you get back." Ginny said, hugging her tightly.

"Yes. Whatever happens, I'll feel better once I'm back." Hermione said, feeling better already now that she was doing something.

They went downstairs together and found most of the Weasley's there, along with Harry, Teddy, and Aunt Andy. Ron was hovering at the back of the room, looking awkward.

"Good luck, dear. You have the food I gave you?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Safe and sound." Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm really glad I don't have to worry about feeding myself while I'm there."

The others wished her well one by one.

"You'll do great. Try and let us know how things are going there." Harry said, hugging her.

"I will." She said with a warm smile. Ron was last. He looked a little awkward sidling up and out of the corner, as if he wasn't sure he was wanted.

"Um, you'll do fine, Hermione." He said, putting a hand on her arm.

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back." She said, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, hesitating as if debating whether or not to kiss her in front of his family. He obviously decided no, as let her go and stepped back without so much as a peck on the cheek.

Hermione picked up the port key and tucked the instruction sheet into her rucksack. She slung that over her shoulders and looked at her watch. A minute or so to go. She felt a little stupid, standing there holding a hair brush while everyone looked expectantly at her. She smiled at them, took a deep breath, and, still feeling silly, said "harbour."

There was that awful jerk behind her navel and the sickening twisting and spinning. She hated travelling like this. Apparating she had gotten used to, but this she suspected she would always hate. She was never sure whether closing her eyes made it better, or worse, so she kept them open, trying not to get dizzy as colours and flashes of places flew past her. Suddenly it all flew to a halt and Hermione stumbled and nearly fell forward. She put her hands on her knees and leant forward, taking a few breaths to clear her head. She suddenly realized she was standing on shining green stone.

"Welcome to Australia!" A cheerful voice said beside her. A middle aged man in a muggle suit stood beside her in a long hall filled with black polished desks, light streaming in through sky lights in the ceiling. She looked up, drawn by the way the light undulated.

"Are we underwater?" She asked, fascinated by this building.

"Yes, ma'am. You are in the atrium of the Australian Ministry of Magic. Ms. Granger, yes?" He said with a grin, extending a hand.

"Yes, sorry, it's just very interesting." She said with a smile, shaking his hand. He took the port key and added it to a box, presumably of used ones.

"Thank you. I'm Eric Davids, assistant to the Minister of International Magical Cooperation, and I've been asked to help you in any way I can while you're here." He said.

"Oh thank you. I'm really very grateful for all the work you've done already. But do you have any news for me?" She said eagerly, pulling her mind back from this interesting building and to her parents.

"Ah, first, may I borrow your wand for a second?" He asked and she only hesitated a second before handing it over. She felt very vulnerable without it, but he simply placed it on some scales similar to those in the British Ministry and handed it back.

"We just like to know who's in our country." He said with a grin as the information about her wand printed.

"I understand."

"Thank you. Now Ms. Granger, are you ready to get started?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Just wasn't sure if the time difference would be a problem." He explained, waved her forward, and they began walking down the hall. "Right, well, we have a contact for you with the muggle government since you're looking for people living in muggle society. We did a bit of searching ourselves but nothing came up. Both good and bad, on the downside we can't give you any information, but on the plus side that means no magic has happened around your parents, so your protection worked." Mr. Davids grinned and she smiled back, feeling heartened. It was hard not to, around this eternally cheerful man. "Alright, so we have a few things for you, and then I'll take you up to the muggle building to learn what they know."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." Hermione said earnestly.

"No worries, Ms. Granger. Happy to help our British cousins. Right, now, if you need to talk to us again in a hurry you can Apparate into this hall, on that side." He waved a hand and Hermione saw uniformed Ministry employees appearing at regular intervals. "If you decide to return to Britain by port key you can apparate back here and we'll set it up for you. Cross country apparation isn't much worse than normal apparation though, if you want to do that."

"I've apparated to France before, but never this far." Hermione said.

"Ah, so you'll be fine if you decide to apparate. We would like you to let us know when you decide to head home though." He said, and then leaned in conspiratorially. "We really don't want to be known as the Ministry who lost an Order of Merlin in the bush."

"I'll make sure to check in first." Hermione said, laughing a genuine laugh for the first time in a while.

"Thanks. Now, we've got some papers we're going to need you to carry. They'll tell Ministry officials the clearance levels you have and they're enchanted so that muggles will only see muggle documents. Those documents are what we've gotten for you which will give you access to the muggle departments you'll need." He handed her a thin folder full of papers, which seemed to change from Australian Ministry to Australian Government documents as she turned them. "And unfortunately that's all I got for you."

"Thank you, this is already a big help." She said with a smile.

"Well, let's head up to the city and get you to that muggle government building, and then you should be able to get moving." He said, waving her toward a staircase which spiraled slowly upward. There were a few landings they paused at, each with a plaque saying what was on that floor. Mr. Davids waved to some of his colleges and spoke to them briefly, occasionally introducing her to them and she would smile, shake their hands, and thank them.

Finally Mr. Davids opened a door at the top and light flooded in. Hermione blinked as her eyes adjusted and found herself leaving a small maintenance door hidden behind a wall and out into the atrium of a large building. He led her out of the main doors and a glance behind her told her the building had been the National Library of Australia. She had to stop herself asking about it. She was here to find her parents, and not on a research trip. However, it looked out at a lake of beautiful blue water, shining in the morning sunlight. Hermione looked out as they walked by, smiling and feeling better than she had in a while, and despite her body thinking it should be asleep, she felt energized. She tried to remember where they were going and the street names they took, but she was quickly lost. She contented herself with remembering the alley beside their destination in case she needed to apparate back. They entered the government building and Mr. Davids directed her towards an employee sitting behind a desk.

"Good morning," The elderly muggle man said, looking up and surveying them skeptically.

"Hello," Hermione said, smiling and handing him the papers from the Ministry. "My name is Hermione Granger and I'm trying to find someone."

"Your parents?" The man said, glancing up from the papers.

"Yes," She said. She wished she had a chance to look over those papers before she had given them to him.

"Why not the usual route, of going through the adoption agency to find your birth parents?" He asked, sizing her up out of one cocked eye. Hermione took a breath and found the muggle terms coming back to her.

"I wasn't adopted through an agency, so there was no agency to go through." Well, she wasn't lying.

"And all you know about them is their names and that they're dentists?" He said, scanning the papers again.

"Yes."

"Alright, everything checks out here, Ms. Granger. I can provide you with a list of the registered dentists in the country, but you'll have to check them out yourself."

"Of course, I never thought you would provide transportation too. No, travel is not a problem." She said, with a smile, and he seemed to grudgingly accept her request. He clicked away at the keys on his computer for some time, and Hermione noticed how interested Mr. Davids was in how it worked and also that he was trying not to show it.

"Thank you." Hermione said when the man finally handed her the stack that was the printed list of Australian dentists. He glared suspiciously at Mr. Davids, who had been leaning over the desk to get a better look at the computer. "Sorry, this is just my lawyer." She said with a smile, taking the pages and hurrying out with Mr. Davids.

"What's a lawyer?" He asked curiously once they were outside.

"Someone's legal representative, and an expert at a country's laws and how they work."

"Oh, interesting."

"Is there somewhere I could stay while I look these over?"

"Oh, yes, terribly sorry. I find many muggle things fascinating." Mr. Davids explained as they set off again.

"That's alright, my friend's father is just like that." She said, and experienced a brief flash of guilt that she had just called Ron her friend and not her boyfriend.

Mr. Davids talked about muggles until they reached a small, unobtrusive building. Hermione looked up at the sign and giggled a little at the name "The Drunken Kangaroo." It was very similar to the Leaky Cauldron back in London and she was able to rent a room for a few days, with a promise she could stay longer if she needed. The Australian school of magic was still in, so it was only the normal scattered clientele there. She shook Mr. Davids' hand and thanked him profusely, promising that she would contact him if she needed help and before she left the country. The owner led her up to a small, but comfortable room and returned a few minutes later with tea and some dinner.

Hermione was a glad she had a simple, organizational job to do on her first day in Australia, when she was sure to have problems with jet lag. After the landlord brought her tea and dinner, she settled down to the work at hand. It was exactly what she needed: a list of all the registered practicing dentists all over Australia. She went through it page by page, looking for names that resembled her parents' real or fabricated ones and making a short list. At the very least this was saving her hours of going through phone books and she was grateful. She spent the day lying on the bed in the rented room, quill in hand and sheets enchanted to repel ink, in the first phase of the search.

She was surprised when the landlord returned later with dinner. A glance out the window told her that the sun was beginning to set and it was much later than she had thought. She thanked him and surveyed her work. She had reduced her possibilities to a few locations, assuming her parents had registered, though she thought she could be fairly certain they were. As she ate she considered her options and decided she would start out the next day travelling by muggle means. The more she did the muggle way, the more she hoped her parents would feel at ease. After dinner she put the tray outside of her door, stood briefly looking out of the window at the sunset, and got into bed. The time difference was catching up with her, and besides, she didn't know what else she could do today. She was getting more and more nervous as well, so it simply made sense to push aside her worries and sleep.

It was so early that the sun was just beginning to rise when Hermione woke up the next morning. She packed the full list of dentists into her rucksack and tucked her short list into her jacket pocket. When she was dressed, readied and packed she left the room and went down to the common room, where she and the owner were the only ones there. He whipped up some breakfast for her while she apologized for getting up so early. She checked over her list while she ate. There were only five pairs of names on it, but two were on the other side of the country, one in Canberra, and the final two in Sydney. She could find the people in Canberra easily, she was sure people would point her in the right direction, but was there a way she could check the others. Perhaps the city library or somewhere else would have country wide phone books.

The owner couldn't help much, although he had more contact with muggles than many wizards but he wasn't sure about their information systems. Hermione thanked him anyway and paid him for the night and meals, just in case she found her parents and didn't return, promising to send him word either way. She also discovered from him that most birds in Australia were happy to carry mail for the wizarding community, especially if you gave them a treat of some kind, so she could send him a letter easily.

The sun was up and the residents of Canberra were moving around and heading to work when she stepped outside. The things from the Australian Ministry had included some muggle money, including change which she could use for transport. She scanned the street and decided to head for the closest bus stop. There was one a block or two away with three people standing at it, who glanced at her as she approached.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you. I'm on holiday, but I need some dental work done, and I was recommended a few from family here, is there somewhere I could look them up? With phone books or something?" She said as cheerfully and politely as she could manage. The people at the stop smiled back.

"Why don't you try the computers at the library? All these modern businesses seem to have websites now." One man suggested. Hermione's look was one of incomprehension.

"They do?"

"Yeah, should be able to find out about the businesses there." He said with reassuring surety.

"Is it close enough to walk?" She said, hopefully.

"Sure, mate. It's just five blocks that'a way. Just follow this street and take the third left. It's the big fancy building with the columns, can't miss it." He said with a grin.

The others at the stop nodded in agreement and she thanked them and headed in the direction he had indicated. It was a short walk and there was the library exactly where the man had said it would be and she entered, staring around in admiration. Libraries were probably her favourite places in the world, with the possible exception of Hogwarts and bookstores. It didn't take her long to find the information desk and a kindly lady behind it smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" The lady said.

"Yes, I hope so. I'm looking for these people, you see. I was adopted and they're my parents, but all I knew about them were there names and that they're dentists." Hermione said, feeling a bit guilty about lying and letting a little of her worry about her parents show, to make her story seem more real. "I think they're one of these groups. Is there somewhere here I can find out anymore, to narrow it down a little more?" Hermione showed the woman her list.

The lady looked at her with pity and showed her over to a computer, sitting down beside her when Hermione made it clear she didn't know how to use it. The technology had been developed while she had attended Hogwarts, and she had only had a little contact over the years when she returned home, especially since she had spent more and more time in the wizarding world in the last years. The woman walked her through the steps, and soon she was looking at the web pages of people in the western part of the country. She had pulled out a photo of her parents to compare with the pages, and the western ones provided pictures of their dentists, which were certainly not them. The one in Canberra didn't have any more information than she already had, and neither did one of those in Sydney. The other place in Sydney did not appear to have a site at all. She tried not to be disappointed, since this had reduced the possibilities from five to three. She thanked the woman and got directions to the location in Canberra before she left the library.

It was a walk and a bit of a search to find the bus stop, but when it arrived and she spoke to the driver she was assured she was going in the right direction. She found the money for the fare and watched the stops carefully to make sure she got off at the right one. She had written the directions on the back of her sheet and she checked to refresh her memory. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but a short ride talking to the driver and a small, easy to spot clinic, wasn't it.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. She found her way to the directory and looked at the list of resident dentists. She found doctors W. and M. Wilkins and made her way to their office. The office door had a different plaque, which read Dr. William and Dr. Mark Wilkins. She led out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She stood, staring at that plaque for some time, trying to figure out what to do next. She had to get to Sydney, but should she return to the Ministry or the Drunken Kangaroo first, to learn what she could? Finally she turned away and found the bathroom on that floor of the office. Once inside she got into one of the stalls, closed the door without locking it and turned on the spot.

She appeared with a pop in alley next to the Drunken Kangaroo, and since it was now about noon she had lunch while she told the owner she would now be heading to Sydney, and asked if he knew anywhere there she could stay. He suggested a place called the Dancing Broomstick Inn where she could sleep, and since his business was largely in travel, even muggle methods occasionally used by witches and wizards, he was able to direct her to a station where she could catch a train to Sydney later that day. He even offered to send a letter to the owner there and ask him to send someone to pick her up, which she gratefully accepted and paid him well for his help. She also wrote a quick letter to the Australian Ministry, so they didn't come looking for her in Canberra.

After lunch Hermione thanked the man for everything he had done before she stepped back out into the Australian sun. His instructions served her well and took her straight to where she needed and she was able to purchase a ticket for the next train to Sydney. She picked up a couple muggle newspapers for reading and tried to focus on those to stop her anxious feelings. She laughed a little to see a small article which discussed the removal of a menace to society in England. The defeat of Voldemort was such big news that it had even made the muggle papers in Australia. That would be something to tell the Weasleys about. Once she got to the Dancing Broomstick she planned to send a patronus back. If she was right and she stayed up a bit later than the night before, Hermione thought it would be early morning and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would likely be up, or Mrs. Weasley at least.

Hermione tried not to get restless on the train, and when the newspapers had nothing left of interest to read, she tried to find something to think about. She had torn out the page with the article about the defeat of Voldemort and she thought back to the memorial. At least the Order of Merlin was an achievement that her parents would be able to understand, and perhaps it would help them understand why she had to do what she did.

Suddenly the memory of Malfoy shaking her hand and congratulating her came into her mind. She felt a twang of guilt that she hadn't passed his message on, enemy or not. She would have to remember to do that when she got back. If she never saw Malfoy again, she wouldn't miss him by any means, but she still felt an obligation to pass any attempt at niceties on his part on to Harry and Ron. Ron. That was the first time she had thought of Ron since she had left the Burrow, and she felt a much larger twinge of guilt. She was his girlfriend now, girlfriends were supposed to think about their boyfriends on a somewhat frequent basis, weren't they? And she had wanted to be his girlfriend for three years now. But Ron understood that finding her parents right away was very important to her.

She leant against the window, watching the bright and beautiful Australian countryside pass as she thought about Ron and Malfoy, but she was still happy when the train pulled into the Sydney station. She tucked the torn article into her rucksack and tossed the others into a recycling bin as she left, and found her way towards the exit of the station. After she passed by the booths where the tickets were sold, she saw a man who was very clearly a wizard holding a sign with her name on it. His top hat, kilt, polo shirt, and blazer were all vibrant green or purple and passing muggles were giving him curious looks, and he smiled back happily, nodding to each of them. Hermione hid her laugh behind her hand as she approached.

"Are you from the Dancing Broomstick? I'm Hermione Granger." She said, when she reached him, smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Yes, ma'am, that is me. I have a car outside to take you there." He said with a friendly grin, leading her out of the station.

"You keep cars?" She said, interested.

"Only the one, since sometimes, like you, our patrons need to get places using muggle means."

"Well I only hope I'm not causing you any trouble."

"Oh, no, ma'am. Besides, we heard about you down under. I've never driven an Order of Merlin around before." He said, and grinned at her.

"I'm still not used to that, everyone knowing who I am. Although, you'd think that being Harry's friend I would have been used to it." Hermione said, sadly.

"Potter? Yeah, great man, him." He said appreciatively.

Their conversation went like that the entire way to the car, and Hermione was struck by how, even now, the public perception of Harry and how she saw him were different. Once he was driving he was a very effective tour guide and she enjoyed all the information he had to impart about the city, specific buildings, and the magically history and society of Australia. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon when they reached the Dancing Broomstick, which was a lot newer and bigger than the Leaky Cauldron, and functioned more like a muggle hotel, with the guests apparating each night back into the lobby from wherever in the country they were visiting.

"Thank you..." she said, offering her hand and trailing off, waiting for his name.

"Carl, ma'am." He grinned, shaking it.

"Thank you for the ride. Do you know of any engagements you'll have tomorrow?" She asked. "I'm looking for some people, and I need to get to these two places. Being driven by you would be much more pleasant than trying to find my way around this city myself."

"I can check, but I think I'm free tomorrow, ma'am. If you'll just follow me to the front desk I'll find out." He said, bowing her forward.

Hermione paid Carl and the owner of the inn for a room for the night, warning him she might be staying longer than that, but she was unsure how long. Just like Carl, he was all too willing to accommodate her. She also was able to hire Carl to take her to the two dentists' offices the next day, which made her travel much easier. She told him the addresses before she was taken up to her room at his request, so that he could make sure he knew where he was going. The room was lovely, and she suspected it was a higher quality than the one she had paid for, but she tried to appreciate the thought. If being an Order of Merlin was like this in Australia, what was it going to be like when she got home? She made herself comfortable and had a decent length soak in the tub before she got ready for bed. She checked the time and thought it was late enough that at least Mrs. Weasley would be up. She picked up her wand and bent all her focus on Mrs. Weasley in the Burrow and her message.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. I got to Australia fine, everyone has been very kind. They know quite a bit about us here, too, and I am not lacking in help. I believe I have narrowed the search to couple places in Sydney, and I am there now staying at a place called the Dancing Broomstick Inn. I hope to find my parents tomorrow, and then I will be able to tell you more. Love to you and everyone at the Burrow, from Hermione. Please respond to let me know you received my message."

Hermione sent it with a wave of her wand, and briefly she saw a silver shape dart from the tip and into the sky. She folded her things and packed them while she waited, and she had just sat on the bed when another silver shape bounded into the room. It was Mr. Weasley's weasel patronus.

"Good to hear from you, Hermione, and that your search is going well. Everyone is happy for you and well, and looking forward to your next message, hopefully with good news." Mr. Weasley said from the patronus' mouth.

Hermione smiled and thought about what must be happening at the Burrow that very moment as she laid back in the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Parents

Goodness, I am inconsistent with the chapter lengths. I'm going to try to get the next ones up soon, however, especially since they're shorter. There's a little drama and adventure in these ones. :) Ta ta for now.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the Harry Potter characters.

Update: I'm terribly sorry about the mistakes in this one! I have no idea how I repeated those paragraphs, I must have lost my place while I was copying, but somehow I missed them in the editing process. Should be all fixed now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Parents<p>

The next morning found Hermione back in the car belonging to the Dancing Broomstick with Carl, driving to the dentists' office which was closer to the Inn. Hermione was considering the actual meeting, and had decided to wait until her parents got to their home to remove the spell, rather than at their place of work. She just wanted to see them and make sure she was on the right track, and then she would get their address and meet them there.

Carl pulled up in front of the first office, but without even getting out she could tell it was the wrong names on the sign, and so they drove on to the next and last address on her list. Logically, her parents should be there, and if they weren't, she didn't know where she would look. She would have to go back to the beginning and start her search all over again. Carl was speaking, but she barely heard him as they pulled up in front of the final office.

"Ma'am? I said I'll wait here for you." He repeated, looking concernedly over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, thank you, Carl." Hermione said, and opened the car door slowly, stepping from the car. She felt like she was moving through syrup as she pushed open the main door and scanned the directory. There was Wendell and Monica Wilkins. She found their office, and when she pushed open the door she almost felt like she had walked back into their British practice from seven years ago. Her parents had brought all the paintings and pictures she remembered from their office there, and hung them here. She didn't even need to see her parents to know that she was definitely in the right place.

She picked up a newspaper and sat in the waiting room, hiding behind it while she collected her thoughts. She needed to get their home address somehow. Where would she be able to get that? Knowing her parents they would have left their home phone number with the receptionist, in case of emergencies. Alright, she could get the number here and then check it with a phone book to get their address. There had been a book in a phone booth just outside the office, near where Carl was parked.

Hermione folded and replaced her newspaper and stood, when she suddenly froze at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in a year. Her mother was standing at the front desk and speaking to the receptionist. Hermione had the same slight build and the same wild hair, and sometimes people could mistake them for one another, especially from behind. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She wanted to run and hug her mother tightly, tell her all that she had been through in the last year, how much hurt, fear, and sadness she had felt. But she didn't move. This woman wouldn't recognize her as her daughter, not yet. That reunion was better done privately, anyway.

Hermione pretended to be looking for something in her rucksack while her mother was up at the counter and for a little afterward. It was only when another of the dentists came to speak to the woman that Hermione stepped up, in case the woman noticed the resemblance. While she waited for their conversation to end Hermione scanned the woman's desk. There, attached to the wall beside her, the receptionist had a sticky note written in her mother's hand. She saw their names and "in case of emergency" followed by a number. Quickly, Hermione took a business card from a tray nearby and a pen off the counter and copied down the phone number as fast as she could. Thankfully she had a lot practice in her lectures at Hogwarts writing quickly and legibly. She had just put the pen down when the dentist left and the receptionist turned to her.

"Can I help you?" She said with a smile.

"Sorry, I just remembered I need to check my travel insurance, I'm on holiday, you see. But I have a business card, and if the insurance is fine I'll call for an appointment. Thanks, though." Hermione said, smiling and holding up the business card, and then hurrying out.

She tried not to grip the card too tightly as she made her way out of the building and rushed straight to the phone booth. Luckily it was unoccupied and she flipped to the back of the phone book to the W names. Waters, Wentworth, Wilkins. She was glad she had the phone number, because there were multiple Wilkins listed. Wilkins, W. and M. There they were, and the phone number was correct. Hermione pulled a fountain pen from her rucksack and quickly jotted down the address. She was beaming when she returned to the car.

"I've got it, Carl!" She announced when she had taken her seat, and passed him the address. "Shall we head over, and then find somewhere to have lunch? I've got plenty of sandwiches and that, come all the way from England."

The Wilkins lived in a lovely suburb very similar to the one the Grangers had occupied back in Britain. They drove past and Hermione checked the name on the mail box just to be sure, and then parked beside a nearby field. There was a bench there where they sat, talked, and ate some of Mrs. Weasley's sandwiches which had been kept perfect in their wrappings. Carl took his top hat off and set it beside him, revealing a balding head. Hermione liked him, for all his misguided ideas about muggle fashion. He was sweet and interested in learning, but also taught her much about Australia. She had met so many nice people here, and she would be sad to leave, although she was already missing her friends. Before he left her there, Carl got her assurance that she would apparate back to the inn that night, and that if they did not see each other again, she would write to him occasionally from England.

"It's been a pleasure driving you, ma'am." He said with a grin, shaking her hand.

"It's Hermione, Carl. Thank you, you've been a big help to me." She said, smiling back.

Hermione smiled and waved as Carl drove away, feeling a little lonely now. She found a small book in her beaded bag and pulled that out to read while she waited. It turned out to be a book on advanced Transfiguration and she engrossed herself in its description of the theory behind the Animagus transformation to pass the time. She had picked a good book for a distraction, because she was quickly absorbed. As it got later she returned the book to her beaded bag, however, and ate another sandwich while she watched the neighbourhood. From her bench she could just see her parents' house, and as she ate a car pulled into the driveway. She almost dropped the sandwich as her parents got out and entered their house. From then she knew she couldn't focus on another book, but she tried to take her time and finish her sandwich. She didn't want to appear at their door the moment after they got home and show them that she had been waiting there for hours, even if she had been.

When she finished eating, Hermione stood, dusted off her hands, and slung her rucksack onto her back. She checked to make sure her wand was safely in her jacket pocket, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. She would have to use it quickly if her plan for restoring her parents' memories without upsetting them was to work. If she sat them down to explain things to them, they would not believe her, she knew her parents well enough for that. They didn't believe the letter from Hogwarts alone, and it was only when the Ministry of Magic official performed some magic in front of them and then took them to Diagon Alley for the first time that they accepted this was not a prank.

Hermione took a steadying breath and walked down the sidewalk and up to her parents' house. She adjusted the wand in her pocket to make it even easier to grab as she stood on the doorstep. It took a lot of her courage to lift her hand and knock on the door. There was a pause and she heard steps approaching, and the door opened. Her father stood there, looking curiously down at this young woman who had many of his features. Her breath caught and she almost couldn't speak, but she managed it.

"Hi, is Monica there?" She asked, trying to smile. She hoped the use of her mother's new first name would make her father assume they knew each other. It worked. He turned, and Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket, careful to keep it in front of her so that anyone from the street would be unable to see it.

"Monica, dear? There's a young woman at the door for you." He called, and then froze as Hermione's silent spell hit him. His eyes showed that it was working as his memories were restored and his brain worked to catch up with the situation. Her mother appeared around a corner, and the smile on her face also froze as Hermione performed the spell again. Hermione returned her wand to a safer, inside jacket pocket as her father turned to look at her.

"Hermione?" He said. His confusion was clear on his face.

"Hi, dad. Mum." She said, tears beginning to fall thickly from her eyes. Her father stepped forward, a little unsure, but then he pulled her into the house and hugged her.

"What happened?" Her mother said, her expression showing her extreme bewilderment.

"I'm really sorry, but I had to do something." Hermione said, trying to stop crying.

"Come sit down and explain, Hermione." Her father said, and they all went into the kitchen, where the very last of their dinner was still on the table, but her mother cleared it away. Hermione took a deep breath.

"You remember when I said there was a very powerful dark wizard who kept attacking Harry, Ron, and I at our school? Well, he got more and more powerful in the last few years, and last year he got very strong, he had a lot followers, and he took over the government. He and his followers used the government to arrest people like me. People with normal parents, like you. Because I was also working with Harry, I was doubly a target. They didn't just arrest us, they tortured people, and killed people, some for fighting back, some for their parentage, some for fun. I had a job I had to do, with Harry and Ron, and we spent a year running, and hiding, trying to fight him." Hermione found tears welling up in her eyes again, and her mother took her hand, her father passing her a box of tissues. "It took us a year, but because of our work, he's gone now. He can never come back and he will never hurt anyone again.

"But because of me, I knew they would go after you, too. They went after Ron's family, and one of his brothers is dead. So, I had to put you out of their reach so that they couldn't hurt you or try to use you to get to me. I can't really explain what Harry, Ron, and I were doing, but please believe it was vitally important, and this war couldn't have been ended without what we did. Mum, dad, I changed your memories. You became different people, people who didn't have a daughter, and moved out here, and because you believed it your sincerity would never come into question. I know they tried, but Voldemort's Death Eaters or Snatchers never found you."

Hermione wiped away her tears and blew her nose as silence fell over the table. Her parents were clearly processing this information and had gone pale with the little she had told them about Voldemort's activities over the last year.

"This dark wizard, Voldemort, he died in a battle at the school about two weeks ago. I had a lot of funerals to attend, and they even gave me award, something like the Order of Britain, but I've been looking for you for the last few days." Hermione added. "I'm so sorry, but I had to do it."

Her father stood and went to the window, looking out, and her mother stared at the table, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. They stayed like that for some minutes.

"You fought in a war?" Her father finally said, turning from the window.

"Yes." Hermione said and looked straight into his eyes. She wondered if the change which she had felt since the Battle of Hogwarts showed there; if her eyes told something of the horrors she had seen. She thought of the rows of bodies in the Great Hall, anguished screams from their loved ones, and a shudder ran down her spine. Her father saw the shudder, and closed his eyes.

"'And in the lowest deep and lower deep, / Still threat'ning to devour me, opens wide, / To which the hell I suffer seems a heaven.'" He recited.

"Milton?" Hermione said after a short pause.

"Good to know you haven't forgotten your classics. Yes, you have been through a great deal. I understand you were acting with the best of intensions, and since we're fine, I assume they worked." He said, turning to the window again.

"I couldn't leave you, thinking you were different people than you were. I thought it was better for you to know and remember the truth." Hermione said, and her father just nodded. Her mother was still looking at the table. "If you want some time to think, I'll come back tomorrow. I've got a place to stay here in the city." She added.

"I think that would be best. I'll call the office and tell them we're sick, dear." Her father said, rubbing her mother's back to comfort her.

Hermione left them like that, closing their door after her. She forced herself to be calm as she walked to the little park where she had eaten with Carl, found a secluded spot, and apparated back to the Dancing Broomstick Inn. She managed to keep it together while she paid the owner for a couple more days, and headed up to her room, but she hadn't even closed the door behind her when another flood of tears hit her. She managed to cast a silencing charm on the room before she collapsed onto the bed in tears. All the pain of having hurt her parents and their reactions, and the stress of the last few days that she had bundled up were all released, and she lay, curled up on the bed and cried for nearly half an hour. When she finally stopped crying, she gave a wave of her wand which had been gripped tightly in her hand the whole time and sent a silver otter into the sky bearing another message for the Weasleys.

"Good morning. Met my parents and reversed the spell today. They are fine, but in shock, so I am going back tomorrow. Love to everyone, Hermione."

After the message was gone she sat on the floor against the bed, occasionally sniffing, but the tears had stopped. She was tired, but she didn't think she was going to be able to sleep for some time. She simply stared ahead of her at the wall, until the silver light of a patronus lit of the room, making her jump. This time it was Harry's stag which appeared.

"Great you found them, Hermione, and we're glad everyone's well. It's quiet but good here. We all miss you and hope things go well tomorrow. We've been talking about heading back to Grimmauld Place in a week or two, but I hope once we do you'll live there with me, Ginny, and Ron until you go back to school. I think George is coming with us too, at least. The others might pop in and out. But anyway, love from all of us here."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry's rambling message, and it cheered her up a little. As the silver stag faded Hermione sent another patronus with a flick of her wand. It raced off to Harry, with the simple message "Thank you." She had a feeling he, or at least Ginny, knew how upset she would be. It was easier to go to sleep now, and she changed, and crawled thankfully into bed. She was realizing now how much the stress of the day had taken out of her and once she had stopped crying she accepted that there was nothing she could do for now.

The next morning she sat in the common room of the Inn, reading the Australian wizarding newspaper that had been delivered there that morning. It was very similar to the Daily Prophet and it looked like it even had its own version of Rita Skeeter. She was trying to take her time and give her parents the entire morning to think. She didn't know what to do, or whether it was better for them to return to England or to stay in Australia for a time, but she would help them with whatever they decided to do. She managed to wait until the early afternoon before she apparated from the lobby to the secluded area in the park. Her father answered the door again but this time he gave her a quick hug as she came in. It felt as though he was somewhat apprehensive around her, but he was willing to make the effort.

"I think we understand what you did and why, from what you said yesterday. Hermione, what's that on your neck?" He suddenly leant down to look just as they entered the kitchen.

"What?" Hermione said, and her hand went automatically to her throat, but she couldn't feel anything.

"There's a white line, it looks like a scar."

"Oh." Hermione said. The memories tried to rush back but she pushed them down with a deliberate breath. "It is. We did get captured once, but we escaped. This crazy woman, she held a knife to my throat to threaten Harry and Ron into giving up."

Her parents gasped.

"I didn't want to upset you." Hermione said, rubbing her arm.

"She tortured you?" Her mother said with horror.

"She said threatened, dear." Her father said reassuringly. Hermione looked at the table.

"No, she tortured me, too. I try not to think about it." Hermione said, forcing a brief smile. "I'm okay now, though. It was around Easter, so it was almost two months ago."

"Have you gone to the police? Now that your government is working again?" Her mother said, still horrified.

"Oh, the law enforcement know. A lot more people than me and Harry were tortured in the last year. Besides, she's dead now. She died in the battle at my school two weeks ago."

"Oh, Hermione." Her mother took her hand.

"I think we finally understand now." Her father said.

"We're not sure what to do now. Has England changed much?"

"I don't think so. These people liked to attack normal people for fun, and there was a lot of bad feelings, but most people were fine. I think they sensed the change rather than noticed it, but everyone had a bad year." Hermione admitted.

Her mother opened her mouth to speak when her father gave a shout and took a step towards the kitchen's sliding door to the small backyard. Hermione leapt to her feet and her hand closed around her wand in her jacket pocket, half drawing it out. Her mother backed away, and Hermione noticed it was from her as well as the window.

"What was it?" Hermione said clearly.

"Someone jumped into the garden and behind the sheds." Her father growled, going to open the sliding door.

"No!" Hermione said. Her voice was not loud, but her father froze, hand outstretched. "Mum, dad, get back. Don't call the police unless he has a gun."

Hermione was calm again, although her heart pounded at the fear of a fight. But she had a goal, and that was to stop this intruder from getting to her parents, and she would use what she had learned from Harry to do it. She pushed open the door and drew her wand, keeping it behind her back. Distantly she sensed her parents' fear of the wand, but she closed the door behind her and faced the yard regardless.

"I know you're there. If it's me you want, here I am. Come out." She said, and her voice sounded calmer than she felt.

"The paper called you the brightest witch of your age. I guess they're right." Sneered a greasy voice with an English accent. A man slunk out from behind the shed. He was almost black with grime and mud and he wore a torn black overcoat over some old clothes. She had been right. He was here for her. She flicked her wand behind her, briefly sorry for the fear she might cause her parents, to magically lock the door.

"You've followed me from Britain? That must have taken some doing." She said, hoping to buy herself some time. His eyes were fixed on her now, and she needed him to look away for a brief second.

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own, mudblood. Little girls get in trouble when they wander alone, off the forest path." He said with a grin, licking his lips. She tried to hide her shudder.

"You're a werewolf." She said plainly. He laughed loudly, turning, and closing his eyes. Hermione seized her moment and in a flick of her wand a patronus raced across the sky southward. The werewolf appeared not to notice.

"Yeah, mudblood, I'm a werewolf, and I'm here to spill a little of that blood." He said with a malicious grin.

"You can try." She said, and he laughed. It was a terrible thing to say, she knew, but it was the best she could think of.

He drew his wand much faster than she expected, and she barely had time to deflect his first curse, but the second was easier. She no longer held her wand behind her back but slashed and blocked furiously. A year or two ago, she thought, she would have been dead or worse in a second, but now this werewolf was positively slow compared to Bellatrix, even when the madwoman had been trying to kill both her and Ginny. She had almost stunned him a few times when she was suddenly thrown to the ground. The small yard was full of people now, a line of witches and wizards stood between her and the werewolf. He didn't last long against this new assault, but was soon stunned and secured by a few of the Australian Aurors. Hermione got to her feet, shaking a little, but remembered to unseal her parents' door with a flick. Mr. Davids hurried up to her in his suit.

"You alright, Ms. Granger?"

"A little shaken, but fine. I can't believe he followed me from Britain." She said, her eyes fixed on the man, as some of the Aurors grabbed his shoulders and apparated away with him.

"Good. I got your message fine: at parents' house, muggles present, being attacked by werewolf, please send help, Hermione Granger." He said with a grin.

"Thank you again."

"Oh, it looked like you were doing alright."

"Still, he only needed to be lucky once." She said, beginning to shake as the adrenaline took its toll.

"Ms. Granger, I'm the head of the Auror department. I heard you say he followed you from England?" A man in a long black coat said, shaking her hand quickly, and then producing a notebook to take down what she said.

"Yes, he said he followed me, that I shouldn't have come alone. He also had an English accent, so unless he was faking it, that's relatively certain. The muggles in the house are my parents and they don't need their memories modified, but we fought for probably a minute or two before you got here, so there may be muggles around here who saw the fight or spells. I don't think he had any knowledge that these were my parents, or any intent to endanger anyone else in this neighbourhood. I'm really sorry." She said, replacing her wand in her jacket with shaking hands. "I didn't mean to put anyone in danger, I didn't think they would come after me like this, or so soon after Voldemort's defeat."

"Don't you worry. We'll handle him now, and you just keep yourself safe. Don't hesitate to call if you need us again, though I hope you won't. Well, you've already given me all the information I need, I think. Your wand is registered here?"

"Yes, Mr. Davids did it when I arrived here a couple days ago."

"Alright, thank you, miss. You just sit down and relax now." He said with a smile, shook her hand, and went to his fellow Aurors to organize the rest of their work.

Hermione made her way inside where she half sat, half collapsed into a chair. Her mother placed a cup of tea in front of her with a worried smile, and her father was being kept busy by Mr. Davids, to whom he was explaining the workings of a toaster. He looked relieved to see Hermione alright, but the fear of the magical battle was clear in his, and her mother's faces. Hermione took a few calming sips of the hot tea.

"I'm really sorry. I never thought I would be followed all the way here, let alone attacked. I never would have put you in danger if I had." She said, and Mr. Davids and her father fell silent.

"We know, Hermione." Her mother said quietly.

"If this is what you're going to be facing," Hermione began, "You should probably stay here. If you come back and start living as the Grangers again, you'll be in danger from the people who have escaped our, well our version of policemen, so far." They sat in silence for some time.

"Now that we know you're here, we'd be glad to keep an eye on the esteemed parents of the Hermione Granger." Mr. Davids said with a reassuring grin.

"Do you mean an escort of some kind?" Her father said, looking a little pale.

"Oh no, no need for any magic around you, you needn't worry about that. We can detect magic used, you see, and we'll keep a particular eye for anything around your house and your place of work. If there is a disturbance, we'll be here right away." Mr. Davids said cheerfully. They looked a little more reassured about that.

"He's right, mum, dad. That man didn't say anything which suggested he knew about you two. He might have figured it out while he was here, especially if he saw you, but I don't think he's going to be telling any of his friends anytime soon. You're safest here. They're not looking for Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

Her parents looked at each other, considering the idea. Just then a brightly coloured bird landed on the window sill, a letter clutched in its beak. Mr. Davids looked like he had been waiting for this, and went outside to get it. The Aurors had fixed any burnt patches from Hermione's fight and had left, and the backyard looked exactly as it had. Mr. Davids came back in, scanning the letter.

"Yes, yes, the Ministry of Magic would be happy to provide whatever protection you would like. We can hide you if we absolutely must, and we can arrange matters with your government so they are at least partly aware of the situation. Between myself and Ms. Granger, we can notify the British Ministry as well, and this will facilitate your transition back to your old lives, if or when you so desire." He said with a grin.

"You can?" Her mother said.

"You can think of yourselves as under witness protection." Hermione said, by way of explanation. This seemed to help a bit. "You can think it all over, if you'd like. I'll stay for a few more days, and then head back to England, but I can visit occasionally later." She added with a smile.

"You can?" Her father asked.

"Yes, you don't need to worry about me. I didn't get to go to school last year, because of everything that was going on, but I'm going to complete it this year. So I'm going to be very busy for the next year, anyway."

"That's good." They said. Schooling was something you could always count on them to approve of.

Hermione left with Mr. Davids soon after, heading to the secluded spot in the park where they shook hands and apparated to their separate locations. Hermione glanced at her watch and counted the hours forward, guessing it was probably about midnight at the Burrow. She hated to wake them, but she waved her wand anyway and sent a patronus off to Harry.

"Sorry to wake you. I was attacked by a werewolf about an hour and a half ago. Everyone is fine, just a little shaken. Australian Ministry apprehended him. My parents are likely staying in Australia for some time, where they are safe. Hermione."

The reply was horrified as she expected, but Harry also was relieved that she was alright, and told her to hurry home. She and Mr. Davids went back to her parents' for dinner the next day. Her parents clearly liked Mr. Davids' reassuring grin and unquenchable cheerfulness, and it put them more at ease about the idea of magical protection. He offered to personally handle their case, for which Hermione was very grateful. They were very wary of magic now, and if they were going to be magically protected, they needed someone they trusted to do it.

Hermione only stayed for three more days, constantly worrying that she was putting people in danger by being there. Now she knew a little more how Harry had felt all this time. Every time she left the Dancing Broomstick, she first sent a message to Mr. Davids, who then accompanied her where ever she went, which was almost always to her parents' house. The Dancing Broomstick was considered safe because of the presence of so many witches and wizards, but alone she was possibly in danger, and so someone was with her at all times. Mr. Davids was very cheerful about it, saying he liked Mr. and Mrs. Granger very much, and it was certainly more fun than the day job. On a few occasions his presence made her feel happier than she had in months, because his optimism was so infectious, and it made them all feel better. Sometimes he would go off with her mother or father and ask questions at length on all sorts of muggle items in their house, which would leave Hermione to talk to the remaining parent alone. On her last day there he put them at ease about the wizarding security which they were being placed under, and managed to get their permission to cast a few spells on and around the house for their protection. He tactfully did this outside, so that Hermione could say good bye to her parents.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Hermione said. "This whole war has upset the lives of not just everyone in it, but everyone related to them. But I'm glad you're okay, and I trust Mr. Davids and the others to keep you safe." She tried a smile. Her parents hugged her tightly, reassuring her that they understood, and they would be fine. Hermione suspected it helped that they had seen her remove her wand from her jacket and put it in her rucksack at the door, but she appreciated it nevertheless. Her father hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Mr. Davids reentered the house, shook her parents hands and again assured them that they wouldn't notice any difference and they would be very safe here, especially while their real identities were hidden.

Hermione was a little sad when she left the house with Mr. Davids that night, but she had also spent long periods of time away from her parents before. They understood one another fairly well, and they knew about her obligations and friends who inhabited a different world which didn't mix well with theirs. They knew and understood that she was becoming her own woman, and she was much more a member of that world than theirs. She was sad, but proud to have such accepting parents. Her role in the wizarding world would have been much harder if they had been different. She thanked Mr. Davids and shook his hand again, and he promised to send her reports every few months to reassure her that her parents were doing fine. She also reminded him that she would be apparating back to England that night from the Dancing Broomstick Inn, so he no longer had to worry about her protection.

She returned to the Inn and relaxed a little, packing and trying to make the most of her time alone to think. The time here had gone better and worse than she expected. She had hoped for this kind of reaction from her parents, but feared they would reject her. She had also never expected to be tracked like she had. How on earth had that man found out she was in Australia? She decided she would apparate to the Burrow; she needed to see some friendly faces, but then go into the British Ministry with Arthur Weasley and make sure they were aware of what had happened. She tried to nap for some time, with a little more success than she had before she had left, probably because she wasn't worrying about her parents this time. She had also made her decision to go back to school, and Ron would accept that in time.

After her nap, Hermione rose, and did a last check of her room to make sure she had everything packed in her beaded bag or her rucksack. She left the room and settled her bill with the owner, glad she had brought a decent amount of both muggle and wizarding money with her. She also said goodbye to Carl and renewed her promise to write. He swept off his bright top hat to her as she turned on the spot, and entered the crushing darkness. She closed her eyes and kept her mind focused on the Burrow, ignoring the tightness on her chest and lungs, and the lack of air. It seemed painfully long regardless, and she felt intense relief when the pressure vanished and sunlight streamed through her closed eyes. She opened them and the welcome sight out the crooked old building in the early morning sun greeted her. She walked up the path, past the chickens and the overgrown gardens.

"Hello?" She called, and the door opened, revealing Mrs. Weasley. She gasped and rushed over to embrace Hermione, and then looked her over, as if to make sure she was all in one piece.

"Oh Hermione dear, it's so good to see you. It was so terrifying when Harry told us you had been attacked."

"Well I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. No harm done. But has Mr. Weasley left for work yet? I thought I should go and update the Ministry."

"Yes, yes, a good idea, dear. He'll take you to the department you'll need. But come and have some breakfast first." Mrs. Weasley said, ushering her into the house. Only she and Mr. Weasley appeared to be up yet, and he greeted her happily when she entered. Mrs. Weasley relayed her intension to go to the Ministry, and insisted on giving her at least some breakfast, despite the fact that she had just eaten dinner a few hours ago in Australia.

When she had eaten something she left via the Floo Network with Mr. Weasley, still carrying her rucksack. They appeared in the grand hall of the Ministry after a dizzying, spinning ride. Hermione watched the wizards dismantling the hideous statue Voldemort had placed there the year before as her wand was weighed and a badge created for her to wear. Mr. Weasley led her first to the Auror offices where she told the head of the department about the werewolf attack in Australia, explaining the indications that he followed her there. He listened to her concerns about how he knew she was there and found her, as well as about the intensions of those dangerous supporters of Voldemort still at liberty. The office head hadn't expected them to seek violence so soon after Voldemort's defeat either. Next they went to the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and she explained to the same woman who had sent her the port key instructions about the choice made by her parents and their protection by the Australian Ministry after the attack. Mr. Weasley was escorting her back to where she could Floo back to the Burrow when they were met by Shacklebolt.

"Ms. Granger, I heard you were here. I hope your trip to Australia was successful." He said, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Yes, well, I found my parents but they're going to stay in Australia for a while. The Australian Ministry is keeping an eye on them. A werewolf, from England, tracked me to Australia and attacked me at my parents' house there. I think they understood after that."

"Where is this werewolf now?" Shacklebolt said, immediately worried.

"The Australian Aurors have him. I got a message to them before the fight really started, but I was fine. We just talked to the Auror Office and the Department for International Magical Cooperation and let them know."

"Perfect! Thank you, Ms. Granger, for being so responsible. If I may say, regardless of your choice, Auror or student, I would advise you, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. Potter to choose between those two, or something similar, for your own safety. I am sure there are other Ministry departments which would be more than glad to have any of you."

"Yes, I know. I think we will certainly be staying where there are a lot of other wizards."


	5. Chapter 5 - Decisions

Next chapter! I must say, I do feel a little bit bad about my treatment of Ron in this story, but I try to keep him balanced.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the Harry Potter characters, despite how awesome they are.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Decisions<p>

Hermione returned to the Burrow to a very warm welcome. The rest of the occupants of the house were up now, and Hermione was treated to another meal from Mrs. Weasley. Everyone there wanted to hear about her trip, so she told them as much as she could remember about it. They were all as shocked as she had felt to hear all the details of the werewolf attack at her parents' house and were glad her parents were safe and she was home. She was glad as well, and although the mood was still subdued in the house, she felt like she was back where she belonged, in the magical world with her friends.

Everything was as close to normal as it had been in over a year as they stayed in the Burrow for the next couple weeks. Aunt Andy had returned to her home with Teddy, and so Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and George often spent time together, joined occasionally by Bill and Fleur if they were there. They sat together, reading, playing chess, or chatting. Harry often sought the comforting presence of Ginny, Hermione noticed, and he really did look better after they returned from long walks around the small town. Occasionally they practiced Quidditch in two versus two games and she sat below them and read, sometimes glancing up and smiling as her friends zoomed around in the sky.

One of these times she sat reading her book on advanced transfiguration as Ginny whipped past Harry to score on Ron, George laughing off to the side. Hermione looked at the description of animagi which rested under her hand. She felt as though she, and the others, would feel much better with something to work on. She looked up at her friends and then back down at the book. Professor McGonagall had said that she could send her an owl at any time. Well, it was worth a try, and it would certainly be an interesting exploration of her transfiguration skills, but did she really want to become an animagus? Why not? At the very least she could amaze people like Professor McGonagall did, or perhaps it would be a useful disguise for the next few years from the escaped Death Eaters and other enemies. She would think about it for a few days, and then if she still thought it was a good idea she would write to Professor McGonagall.

The Quidditch players landed and Ron threw himself down next to Hermione, Ginny and George grinned, and Harry laughed. Ron still wasn't the best loser, and Ginny's Chaser skills had trounced him and Harry. George put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"So, Hermione, did your battle with the vicious werewolf give you a taste for Auror work?" He grinned.

"Not really. I don't think I'd be a good Auror." Hermione admitted, reddening a little as she flipped the page in her book.

"What?" Ron said, sitting up and staring at her. "But what you did in Australia- that was exactly what Aurors are supposed to do!"

"Yes, put themselves into a situation they're not sure if they can get out of because of panic and fear?" Hermione said wryly.

"That's not what you did, you were brave." Ron argued.

"I suppose so, but I could have thought it out better. I should have realized I might be endangering people by going at all. No, I don't think I have the skills or the personality to be an Auror." Hermione shook her head, glancing back down at the book, wishing Ron would stop arguing and let her escape into it again.

"Moody said you did." Ron shot back.

"The imposter Moody said I did." She said, raising an eyebrow, surprised he remembered.

The others looked back and forth between the two of them, both amused and horrified by the battle George had set off.

"Does it matter?" Ron was sounding angrier now.

"Yes, it does. One was a proper Auror, the other was a patricidal maniac. Ron, I'm going to go back to school. I _want_ to finish my N. E. W. T.s."

"Why? When you can get a good job without them?" Ron said angrily.

"Because I _like_ school, Ronald!" Hermione finally lost her temper and yelled, slamming her book shut.

She stood and stormed back to the Burrow, sitting on her bed in Ginny's room. She forced herself to calm down by finding any books she had which discussed the animagus transformation and began to take notes on it. She threw herself into the research with the vigor her anger gave her, and soon it was turned to academic interest. She had two pages of notes when she was interrupted by a knock on the open door. She looked up and was not surprised to see Ron there, looking sheepish.

"Yes?" She said, trying, and managing not to sound bitter or angry.

"Look, 'Mione, I'm sorry. I should have realized how important school is to you." He said, and she strongly suspected he had been told to say that by his sister or Harry, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"It's okay." She said, and patted the bed beside her. He sat down.

"It's just, I always thought the three of us would be together, you know? Like we'd be living in the same house and working in the same office, even if we weren't on the same cases." He said gloomily.

"Things can't always be the same, regardless of how much we want them to." Hermione said quietly. She pushed her notes into the book she had been reading and shut it. Now was probably not the time to mention she was considering another change.

"But you're going to be gone for so long." Ron said, almost whining.

"I know. But we'll just have to manage. You have to do what's right for you, which is becoming an Auror. I have to go back to school, because that's the right choice for me. I'll write you lots." She said with a small smile and put her hand lightly on his. He just stared moodily at the floor and didn't respond.

Hermione's smile faded slowly, and she withdrew her hand. Now she felt like crying. She picked up a book again and held it to her chest like a shield.

"I guess you're right." He said finally, standing up without looking at her. "You better go then." He glanced towards her and patted her knee it an attempt at a reassuring manner.

She watched him go and held off tears for a few minutes after he left, but when Ginny came up to her room, she found Hermione crying quietly into a conjured handkerchief. Ginny carefully closed the door and moved the books out of the way and sat beside Hermione, putting a comforting arm around her friend. They sat like that for some time.

"We're here for you, Hermione. Did he apologize properly?" Ginny said, making Hermione give a watery chuckle.

"Yes, although he still wishes I wasn't going." She said quietly.

"So, why all the Transfiguration books?" Ginny said, curious but also trying to change the subject.

"Oh, um. Research. I thought something to do might help me after...everything."

"Researching anything in particular?"

"Well, I just thought of it today, so I'll have to give it plenty more consideration, of course, but I was thinking about asking Professor McGonagall to help me become an animagus." Hermione explained.

"That would be brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed with a grin. "What would you be?"

"I don't know quite yet."

"You know, if you pick something that isn't unusual, that would be great protection against the Death Eaters. You could walk around right under their noses if they try to attack you again."

"That is a good point, although I think Hogwarts is safe." She said, but then the memories of the Battle rose in her mind, and all the previous schemes Voldemort had tried in the earlier years. "Well, maybe not."

"McGonagall's a cat, right? That would be good. I think you'd make a good cat." Ginny grinned at her surprise.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah, fiercely independent, likes to claw things, lots of hair." Ginny said, and the two of them laughed together.

"Well, no one looks twice at a cat, wizards or muggles. Maybe that would be a good disguise. But I'm going to take a bit to think about it, and decide if I really want to do it or not. If I still do in a week maybe, I'll write to Professor McGonagall. I can't wait to hear what Ron will say about that." She added the last sentence sullenly, suddenly thinking about it.

"He'll just have to deal. Hey, Hermione, remember, he's my brother, but you're my best friend." Ginny said with a smile and rubbed Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione didn't respond, but her gratitude to Ginny mixed with all the other emotions she had felt that day and tears began to form in her eyes. She leaned on Ginny and cried in silence for a little, until Ginny began to talk. It was just about little things, like how Bill and Fleur or Aunt Andy and Teddy were doing, and by the time she moved onto what classes she was looking forward to, Hermione had stopped crying. Besides, school was one of her favourite subjects and she couldn't resist talking about it. When dinner was called some time later, Hermione was chatting cheerfully with Ginny, and laughing at her friend's impersonations of Professor Binns.

As the days passed Ron seemed to get used to the idea that, for the first time in eight years, Hermione would be going a separate way than he and Harry. They both joined Mr. Weasley one morning on his way to work and notified the Ministry that they would be accepting positions as Aurors and a start date was set for the middle of June. Most of the family now felt it would be good for everyone to try to get back to some kind of normal routine and to try to move on after the loss of Fred. It was decided that on the first day of June the whole family would move to Grimmauld Place until Harry's birthday at least. That way Harry, Ron, Fred, and Mr. Weasley would be close to work, and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny would be close to them.

Harry had summoned Kreacher one night after dinner and the house elf had appeared promptly with a crack in the middle of the room. Hermione wasn't surprised to see he still wore the locket of Regulus Black around his neck. Kreacher had actually looked a tiny bit pleased to see them again and everyone was very polite to him while he was there. Mrs. Weasley even sent him back to Grimmauld Place with a slice of the pie that had been their dessert. He told them there had been some damage to the house when the Death Eaters had gotten into it the last year, but the dust cloud Dumbledore and Harry's flight had kept them from going too far in, so most of it was on the mend. Kreacher promised to prepare the house and disappeared after a low bow, carefully holding his pie so he didn't drop it. Mrs. Weasley especially was surprised by the change in him and Kreacher was generally praised by the company for some time afterward.

In the few days they had to pack and prepare Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only ones standing still in a flurry of excitement. Mrs. Weasley was busy doing the washing and Hermione tried her best to help with that, but Mrs. Weasley occasionally sent her off to do her own packing. She tended to wander around the Burrow when this happened, checking each room for anything of hers. She didn't often find anything, but she did pick up a few books she might have overlooked otherwise. On the last day of May she spent the afternoon sitting with Harry, reading, while he wrote a letter to Aunt Andy, letting her know that they were moving locations and they would arrange for her to get in, past the Fidelous Charm whenever she wanted to visit. It was awkward to keep the charm and its power was still very much watered down, but they all agreed that since it was still so soon after Voldemort's death, it was best if Harry was somewhere that was difficult to get into.

Harry borrowed Pigwideon to send his letter, and Hermione caught the pain in his face as he thought about Hedwig. When he returned she carefully placed a bookmark in her book and they chatted for some time. Both of them had gotten used to living on very little, over the last year, and so neither had much to pack. Harry's trunk had been left at Privet Drive almost a year ago and he had been practically living out of a rucksack from then on. He had more than would fit in his rucksack now that Hermione had given him back the clothes she had kept for him and Ron, but he would have to buy some things like work robes once they got to London.

As for her, she had still been unable to shake the habit of always being prepared to apparate away, possibly into hiding again, at a moment's notice. A Ministry official had retrieved the tent, and, since no one else had wanted it, Hermione had taken it again. She had the tent, a selection of her own muggle clothes, a couple of robes, the books which were most important or useful to her, and an assortment of other useful items. All her trunk contained was a neatly arranged, although large, amount of books, some laundered and folded school robes, muggle clothes, and writing supplies.

"Harry?" She ventured at a pause in the conversation. "I've been thinking about something, and I'd like your opinion."

"Sure." He said. He was leaning back in his chair, stretched out and staring at the ceiling.

"I've been thinking, partly as an academic exercise and partly to keep me busy and give me a challenge, and partly as a security measure, of becoming an animagus." She said, trying to sound confident.

"Really?" Harry said, pulling his eyes away from the ceiling.

She nodded.

"Brilliant." He said with a grin. "I think it's an excellent idea. If it could be kept secret it sure would be a great bit of extra security. What animal do you want to be? I can't really see you as a deer or a dog."

"Ginny suggested a cat." Hermione said with a smile. Harry leaned over the back of his chair, his glasses almost slipping off and his hair hanging upside down as Ginny entered the room.

"Er, well, if Ginny said so, that must be a good choice." He said.

"Darn right." She said with a grin, coming up behind Harry and pushing his head forward again. "What are we talking about?"

After lunch the next day everyone assembled in the living room with their things. Mrs. Weasley was still handing out the last of the laundry and Ron and Ginny were running up the stairs for forgotten items. Hermione smiled at the memories of trying to leave in time for the Hogwarts Express from this house, in about the same kind of hurry. Since they were the only ones ready, she and Harry volunteered to go first, and warn Kreacher of their coming.

Just like they had done for the last year of running, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and she turned on the spot, the only difference was the firm grips they also had on their luggage. Someone had gone to get Harry's trunk for him, and even though he didn't have much in it, he had been able to stop carrying his rucksack. They reappeared in the park across from Grimmauld Place and looked up at once had been the Black family house, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and Sirius' house. Hermione let Harry go first and tap the door open with his wand. Kreacher was waiting for them in the hall and came up to them after the dust Dumbledore passed.

"I guess we can get rid of that now." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded. It had been intended for Snape, anyway.

"Hello Kreacher." She whispered with a smile. "Are we in our usual rooms?"

"I put Master in Master Sirius' room, if that is to his liking." Kreacher said, bowing. Harry and Hermione were both a little surprised.

"I don't know. It's going to be a little weird there. I feel a bit like I'd be trespassing, or something. I know I slept there when we were in the house last, but that was temporary. This is more permanent." Harry said, still keeping his voice low because of Mrs. Black's portrait. He hesitated.

"Sirius wouldn't have minded." Hermione said with a warm smile, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kreacher had given them all their own rooms, except that he had put Ron and George together, and of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left, Ron and George would take separate rooms. Hermione thought it was surprisingly astute of Kreacher, and wondered if Harry had given him extra instructions. How else could Kreacher have known that George needed one of his siblings with him? This whole stay would get them transitioned to being on their own. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would only be there a month, and then she and Ginny would be there two more months, and then Harry, Ron, George, and Kreacher would be on their own. Still, the four of them had each other.

Hermione levitated her trunk to the room Kreacher had made up for her, looking at the charred spots on the wall as she went which had clearly been made by spells. Her room was perfectly fine, and Kreacher had made quite the effort in cleaning it. She smiled, and placed her trunk at the foot of the bed. She could unpack later. She wandered back down toward the front door, looking in the other rooms. It looked like it was only the main hall that had any spell damage. She found Kreacher in the kitchen, getting out some fine china tea cups.

"Did you clean up the house Kreacher, or did the Death Eaters leave it like this?"

"Kreacher fixed some things. They didn't destroy much once they got past the wizard in the hall. Kreacher thinks they didn't because of Kreacher and Mrs. Black, miss. They remembered Kreacher…" The elf trailed off a little awkwardly. Hermione knew what he was referring to. The Death Eaters must have remembered the help Kreacher had given them two years ago which had led to the death of his former master and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

"Were you able to convince them you were on their side?" She asked, trying to sound as kind as she could.

"Yes, miss, though they was angry when Kreacher could not tell them much about the Master." Kreacher looked very sheepish.

"It's alright Kreacher, that was very brave. None of us will blame you, in fact you did well. We all really like you, you know. You were wonderful to us the last time we were here and I'm so, so sorry that the Death Eaters got in Kreacher, I really am." She said softly, kneeling to look into Kreacher's face at his height.

"It's alright, miss. Kreacher is alright and you finished Master Regulus' work."

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling warmly. "We did. And it's over now. We can't guarantee anything since there are still Death Eaters loose and Harry and Ron becoming Aurors will make them even more of targets than they were, but we'll do our best to keep them out of the house."

"Master is being an Auror?"

"Yes, Kreacher. The Minister for Magic asked him personally."

"And Kreacher heard miss, the Master and the sir were given the Order of Merlin?" He asked, looking a little eager.

"Um, yes. First Class." She mumbled, flushing, but Kreacher looked ecstatic.

"May Kreacher hang them on the wall, miss?" He asked eagerly. Hermione blinked at him and then laughed loudly.

"Sure, Kreacher." She summoned hers from inside her beaded bag and handed it to him. He clutched it to his chest and walked off toward the living room. She couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face, she thought with a mischievous smile.

Hermione heard the door open again and she hurried up to the hall. Ginny and George came in, dragging their trunks. Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. Hermione walked with George to his and Ron's room and they had just gotten there when Ron entered the house. Hermione called gently to him from the top of the stairs, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he joined George. Hermione went up the stairs and heard Harry talking to Ginny in Sirius' old room. He was telling her how it might be a little uncomfortable there. Hermione smiled at him from the doorway.

"Sirius would want you here." Ginny said.

Hermione went to Harry's open trunk and picked up a Gryffindor pennant. With a flick of her wand she fixed it to the wall under a faded one Sirius had put there. Harry grinned at her.

"Alright, alright." He laughed.

"Oh, and I gave Kreacher permission to hang our Order of Merlins on the wall." She said with a sly smile. Harry looked horrified and she left the room, giggling.

Kreacher was coming back down the stairs from taking up Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He went to the kitchen after telling her he didn't need help with tea. Instead she put her wand to the wall to try and get rid of some of the spell burns. She had some experience now, at Hogwarts, and she had looked up spells for this. Hogwarts had been just as difficult as this, with the amount of magic in the house, but she had made some progress before everyone came down for tea.

They were a cheerful company, and she could feel the weight lifting from them. Even George was much more himself again. They spent the rest of the day helping Kreacher clean up the house and getting rid of the spell burns. Hermione laughed as she watched Harry try to convince Kreacher not to put their Order of Merlins on the wall, but he gave up quickly once he saw the look on Kreacher's face.

"Besides," Hermione whispered to him, "This might help change his mind. Maybe after a while we might be able to convince him to help us take Mrs. Black down."

They watched Kreacher carefully hang Harry's Order of Merlin in the centre of the gap in the wall he had chosen. They had a pleasant day, overall and Kreacher helped Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner that night. They all sat around the long table, and after a moment of silence for Sirius had fun and energetic dinner.

Hermione went to bed feeling happy that night, although it was a little strange sleeping in her own room. She locked the door, more out of habit and nervousness at being alone than fear of anyone actually in the house. At Hogwarts she had slept in a dormitory with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and when with the Weasleys she usually slept in Ginny's room, so she was used to sleeping around others. She set up her alarm clock and sent her clothes into the wardrobe with a flick of her wand. Another flick sent the rest of her clothes into the dresser, and set out some of her books. Last she put a picture of her, Ron, and Harry on the nightstand beside the clock. She pulled on her pajamas, lying in bed for some time, thinking and twirling her wand and creating swirls in the air with sparks before she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Surprise from Malfoy

Possibly one of my favourite chapters, and my favourite scene so far. I'm pleased with how Malfoy came out and I hope all of you like it too. Also, fourth new chapter up today! Whoo! More will be coming up soon.

S. White

Disclaimer: I certainly (and sadly) do not own Harry Potter or these lovely characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - A Surprise from Malfoy<p>

Hermione awoke the next day to furious banging on her door and someone shouting her name. She swung her legs out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown before flicking her wand at the door, opening it. Ron's fist banged on it one more time and the door hit the wall.

"Are you okay?!" Ron shouted, barging into the room.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, shrugging and standing. Ron stopped looking around the room and looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Why did you lock it?"

"I just felt like it." She said, a little more waspishly than she had meant. There had been a note of suspicion in Ron's voice and it had made her rather annoyed. What did he think she had locked it for?

"Oh. Um okay." He said, lamely.

"Excuse me." She said, stepping into her slippers and walking past Ron without waiting for him to reply. Once in the bathroom she stood stock still, back against the closed door, feeling a horrible fluttering in her stomach.

Ron said nothing when she entered the kitchen and went to help Mrs. Weasley with the cooking. He and Harry were going to be starting work in a little over a week and he looked blankly at a little book Harry had on the table. They had received the books from the Ministry that morning, and it was one of a few handbooks they were expected to read about their new jobs.

"You know, I've been thinking, and I might come in with you when you start your job."

"What? You changed your mind?" Ron said.

"What? No. If Professor McGonagall agrees, I've decided to become an animagus. It'll keep me busy, and if we keep it secret, it'll add another layer of security." She said.

"Oh." Ron said. She had told him she was thinking about it before, but she wasn't sure whether he had understood she was serious.

"It's so cool that you're going to be an animagus, Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, I still have to ask Professor McGonagall."

"We all think it's a good idea, for your protection, Hermione. And you two will have to go to Diagon Alley this week, and get some new robes." Mrs. Weasley said, beaming with pride in the two of them.

"I'm going to go and see how the shop is doing tomorrow, we can go in then." George said. They all agreed, and they could tell that George would be glad of their company.

As Mrs. Weasley set the plates in front of them Mr. Weasley came down, trying to straighten his work robes with a letter in his hand.

"Ah, Harry, Mrs. Tonks has written back." Mr. Weasley handed Harry the letter and he read it quickly.

"Great, she's going to bring Teddy on my birthday and stay the weekend." He said with a grin.

"I'm sure the time will go quickly until then. You boys have so much to do."

They spent an easy day helping Kreacher with the last of the cleaning and then relaxing by the fire in the sitting room. Hermione carefully wrote her letter to Professor McGonagall, asking whether she thought it was a good idea for Hermione to become an animagus, and whether she would help her become one. Hermione sent it off with Pigwideon and considered that perhaps they should get Harry a new owl for his birthday. He would have a lot more letters to send, with her and Ginny going off to school, and he clearly missed Hedwig. She wondered how long it would be until they had a day like this again. Probably quite a while, she thought, although there would be weekends. She settled down with a book beside Ron and was soon reading the night away.

Hermione slept well that night, and there was no sudden waking like there had been the morning before. Why had Ron been trying to come in her room anyway? Well, it didn't matter. They all had breakfast and saw off Mr. Weasley, and then Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and George all apparated to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, where they entered Diagon Alley.

Hermione tried not to notice the stares that followed them as they passed. Of course, all the witches and wizards thronging the street had heard of May's events and read the Minister's memorial speech in the paper. It was even more attention than they were used to, but when it became clear that they were not going to do anything interesting, most people returned to their shopping. They went straight to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the staff was very glad to see George, and he was glad to see them, although a little pale. Without their bosses, the girls working there had been a little overwhelmed, and all five of them went to help. Ron and Ginny worked with George, and they set Harry and Hermione to clear a backlog of mail orders. They spent most of the morning in the back of the shop, filling and packaging orders.

At lunch they took a break and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sent to get something for everyone for lunch. Harry and Ron were having some debate about the defensive uses of decoy detonators on their way back to the shop, paper bags containing lunch in hand, when they all stopped short. Malfoy had just stepped out of Flourish and Blotts. Ron and Harry both put their hands in their pockets right away and did not remove them, Hermione knew they had grabbed their wands and so did Malfoy from the look on his face. Hermione stepped in front of them with a stern look, ready to admonish them, but to the immense surprise of all three of them, Malfoy had raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, could I possibly have a word?" He said with a surprising amount of politeness.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Perfectly sound." Malfoy smirked.

"You just want to get us alone to curse us!" Ron said angrily.

"Ron! People are staring." Hermione pleaded. "Let's just go hear him out."

"I was going to suggest Florean Fortescue's, if that's alright with Weasley. We can get a table outside so it's nice and public, even if I was stupid enough to try and curse an Order of Merlin recipient." Malfoy looked like he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes.

Hermione prodded both her friends in the back and snapped at them to get their hands off their wands. Malfoy led the way to the ice cream shop which had recently reopened under the same name after the owner and founder, Florean himself, had been captured and murdered by Death Eaters. Only the table closest to the door of the shop had people at it and Malfoy bowed them to the table furthest from it. They all sat, looking suspiciously at Malfoy until one of the employees came to take their order. She gave a start when she saw Malfoy but he waved a hand lazily.

"Vanilla for me, thank you." He said, and then looked at the other three with a sneer. "Well, what would you like? They have quite a few flavours."

"Strawberry please." Hermione said, smiling at the serving girl, and elbowing Ron.

"Alright, chocolate." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Could I get chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts?" Harry asked and all three of them looked at him. "Hagrid bought me it the first time I came here." He shrugged.

The girl bustled off and returned quickly with four bowls filled with ice cream. Hermione ate a few spoonfuls; it was delicious.

"Well, Malfoy? What do you want to talk about?" Ron said, angrily. Malfoy was quiet for a while, eating a little ice cream.

"Well, firstly, I wanted to thank you all." Malfoy said quietly. Hermione dropped her spoon which had been halfway to her mouth and Harry coughed and spluttered.

"What?" He gasped once he stopped coughing.

"You're pulling our chain, Malfoy." Ron said firmly.

"No, I'm not. I'm sure you'll say I'm doing it to gain favour to save myself or to regain my family's good name. But why on earth would I go to you three to do that when you're about the least likely people to do it. But I will tell you what I do have to gain: my own personal honor and satisfaction. You saved my life three separate times last month, and I give credit where credit is due."

These words looked like they were costing Malfoy an immense amount of effort and the three listened in shock, mouths hanging open. Ron leaned over to look in Malfoy's grey eyes, as if he would find the truth written there.

"Weasley, even if you knew Legilimency, I've studied Occlumency, so unless I have something on my face I'm unaware of, this scrutiny is pointless." Malfoy pointed out in a lazy drawl. Hermione couldn't suppress a snort of laughter.

"I still don't believe you." Ron muttered.

"You said three times, Malfoy? Wasn't it just two?" Harry said, confused.

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, it was definitely three, Potter. First in the Room of Requirement, thank you for not letting me burn to death, Potter. That would have been…unpleasant. Secondly that Death Eater, thank you for stunning him. And Weasley, that was a good swing, by the way. Despite the evidence on the Quidditch pitch your aim is really quite good when you want it to be."

If this had been someone else they might have laughed, but Malfoy still drawled and they were too used to his insults to find it funny.

"Thirdly?" Harry said, somewhat coldly.

"Thirdly would be destroying the Dark Lord." Malfoy said, suddenly quiet and his face was gaunt and careworn.

"What, Malfoy, after wanting to be a Death Eater so long it turn out to be more than you bargained for?" Ron sneered.

"No, it wasn't more than I bargained for. I had expected it, but I'm sure Potter can tell you the immense difference between talking about being in the Dark Lord's presence and the real thing. None of his followers were any safer than his enemies, possibly less so, because of his constant presence. You come before him and you're practically paralyzed with fear and every moment you're not sure if you're going to walk away or not. It seems as much chance as anything else, if you got away unscathed, or if anyone else bothered to back you, and didn't have much to do with how skilled you were." Malfoy said and gave a partially suppressed shudder. Hermione was looking curiously at him.

"You know, Harry," She said quietly. "Malfoy sounds a lot like you there."

"What?!" Harry said with indignation. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"What you said when we started the DA, when you told us what it was like facing Voldemort. We couldn't learn that and you said it was a lot due to luck and help, not always skill and you never knew if that second would be your last."

Harry gaped at her, obviously still surprised she remembered his words.

"Alright, I guess it did sound like that." Harry admitted, taking a large scoop of ice cream. Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Well, anyway, I was feeling pretty sure that if we lost that battle I was dead, especially after what my mother did for you, Potter. The Dark Lord would have tortured and killed me in front of her in retribution. So you really saved my life three times that night." Malfoy kept his eyes fixed on the ice cream and idly pushed it around with the spoon, but Hermione could tell he did not feel as nonchalant as he was trying to make them believe he did.

Harry found himself looking at Malfoy, who looked up when he felt the gaze, and nodding, "Yes, he probably would have done." Their eyes met and Malfoy nodded back.

"I would also-" Malfoy began, closing his eyes and seeming to steel himself for something, "I am aware that I also owe all three of you an apology."

They all dropped their spoons again. Ron's ice cream was beginning to resemble a puddle, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

"I think to say I have been rather rude to you would be a bit of an understatement, especially to you, Granger. I've been trying to remove that particular word from my vocabulary." His eyes had moved to Hermione's now. She looked into them carefully. They were still the same cold grey, but they were less closed and harsh. She had the feeling that they were beginning to warm, and smiled.

"Apology accepted, Malfoy. But do be aware that I might just hex you if it does slip back into your vocabulary."

It was Malfoy's turn to stare in shock, but he recovered quicker than they had, and laughed. "Deal, Granger." He said. The others still did not look very convinced, however.

"Call me disillusioned, a liar, or what you will, but it's finally become obvious to me that things I grew up believing were certain are untrue, and that my family's behaviour should not dictate mine." It looked like each word was costing him a huge effort again. Hermione could see why. He was admitting he was wrong to the three people who had probably liked him the least of everyone they knew for seven straight years. Harry's face became determined, looking like he had just made up his mind about these new developments.

"Alright, Malfoy. I'll believe you, but I'm going to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't have a relapse." Harry said, and silenced Ron's protests with a wave of his hand. "No, Ron, I think he might be telling the truth. Besides, it would look pretty bad if I started hexing people for having not liked me. I'm going to start being an Auror on the right foot." He said firmly. Malfoy looked at Harry for a moment, and then a rare, genuine, if small, smile touched his lips. He put out a hand and Harry shook it.

"I must say, that definitely earned some respect, Potter." Malfoy had his drawl back, but this time they felt the sincerity in his words. Hermione shook the offered hand with a small smile, and, though Ron hesitated and grumbled, he still shook as well.

"Thank you." Malfoy said, standing. "Now if you don't mind, I need to be off." But before he could go the waitress rushed over.

"You weren't going to leave us with the bill, were you Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"Bill?" Malfoy said, confused, then comprehension seemed to dawn. "Oh no, don't worry, Weasley. You three eat free here."

"What?" Ron said, suspiciously.

"A thank you for believing me." Malfoy said, dismissively, after the waitress handed him a piece of parchment but he did not give her anything in return. When they still looked bewildered, he added, "I own this place now. Bought it a few weeks ago." He shrugged by way of explanation.

"Why?" Harry asked, more curious than anything.

"I always liked this shop. My parents used to buy me ice creams every time we visited Diagon Alley, and Florean was always nice to me, then and more recently. This way his shop stays open, his name stays on the sign, and people remember him." Malfoy waved at the name across the shop front. "I'll deal with this for you." He said to the waitress. "Oh, and give them refills before they go." He said in an offhand manner, nodded to them, and walked away.

"That was one of the strangest things I've ever seen." Ron said, firmly. "Malfoy, being nice."

The waitress had insisted on giving them more ice cream as Malfoy had told her to and when Harry suggested they just give the new ones to Fred, Ginny, and the girl who worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the girl had come back with a tray of six cones. She had pressed it on them until they accepted and left, still in shock over what had happened. When they reached the joke shop George decided it was about time they took a break, and they all stood in the nearly empty shop around the cash, eating the ice creams. They were really very good, Hermione thought. The shop had not suffered under Malfoy's management, obviously.

"Thanks for getting us these, guys." Ginny said brightly.

"Actually it's not us you have to thank." Ron said darkly. "You'll never be able to guess who."

"Mum?" Ginny suggested.

"Not even close." Harry grinned.

"A teacher?" Tried George, but they shook their heads.

"Neville?"

"Nope." Growled Ron.

"Alright, little bro, we give up." George said, raising his ice-cream-free hand in surrender.

"Malfoy." Harry said. Ginny and George looked scandalized.

"Don't worry, it's safe to eat." Hermione said quickly, as Ginny looked like she was going to toss her ice cream away.

"We just had a talk with him, that's why it took us so long. He actually thanked us for saving his life last month and apologized for being horrible to us for so long." Harry said, sitting on the counter next to Ginny.

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Really." Ron confirmed grumpily.

"He looked really sincere about it too. He's bought Florean's shop, hence the ice cream. But you know, he said he bought it because he always liked Florean and now the shop would stay open with Florean's name on it and he would be remembered." Hermione told them. George and Ginny gaped at her for several moments, until she pointed out their ice creams were beginning to melt.

"Wow." Ginny said, seeming lost in thought.

"I hardly would have believed it of the stupid git. Maybe he's not as much of a git anymore." George mused.

"I doubt it." Said Ron.

"I don't know. I'd be willing to give him a chance." Hermione said, surprising everyone.

"But Hermione! You called you…well, you know, for years!" Ron protested.

"Yes, but did you see how he reacted when I told him I'd hex him if he ever did again? He laughed and told me it was a deal." Hermione shrugged. "His whole life has turned upside down and the ideals he thought were right turned out not to be. He's been through a lot, maybe his view of the world has changed."

"Yeah, right, Hermione." Ron snorted.

"What, you don't think it's possible?" Hermione said, her temper rising.

"After seven years of pure evil, no, not really." He said shortly.

"Well, Ronald, I believe that sometimes people deserve second chances, and if we don't give him one, who will?"

Hermione glared at him and stormed away to the back of the shop, though she was careful not to get ice cream on anything. Ron could be so…so…frustrating! She thought and she bit her lip. She really didn't know what his problem was, but it was incredibly irritating. He seemed to make an argument out of almost everything! Malfoy, her locked door yesterday morning, and even her first suggestion that being an Auror wasn't for her. She sunk into the chair she had occupied that morning and finished the ice cream. It really had been delicious.

Hermione had started on some of the paperwork when she heard the door open. She whipped around to tell Ron off when she saw it was Ginny standing there and closed her mouth.

"Sorry, I thought it would be Ron." She said, blushing slightly.

"Ron's doesn't understand girls enough to know he should have come after you." Ginny said with a grin. "I think he must have lost his guidebook."

"Guidebook?" Hermione said, momentarily derailed.

"Yeah, someone put him onto it last summer. Harry showed me the copy Ron got him. That's how he learned to be so nice last year."

"He's just been driving me mental lately!" The words burst out before Hermione could stop them. "He argues with everything I say."

"I know." Ginny patted her shoulder.

"You do?"

"Yeah, well, I heard him yelling at your locked door yesterday." Ginny explained. "I don't blame you for locking it though, I don't often have a room to myself either, but it always seems so empty and vulnerable."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Well, at least we won't be short of things to do this summer, will we?" She said, trying to change the subject to something safer than Ron.

"No, between helping here and at Grimmauld Place. Although it's really quite livable now, Kreacher is really something."

"Yes, I was so happy when we finally got the full story out of him and he understood us."

They discussed the change in Kreacher as they got doing some work. The time passed quickly and Hermione found she had rather enjoyed herself, chatting away to Ginny and getting a lot of work done at the same time. She hardly even looked at Ron as they locked up the shop and made their way back to Grimmauld Place. She had considered saying something, but he had coldly ignored her, and she did the same.

When they had all settled down for dinner they regaled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with some of their conversation with Malfoy. To Ron's annoyance they both took Hermione's view that he had been "disillusioned" as he had said. He was protesting Malfoy's obvious evilness with his attempts to kill Dumbledore but Hermione reminded him angrily that Harry had watched Malfoy when he had the perfect chance and was lowering his wand. Ron looked at her, furious, and had opened his mouth to retaliate but his mother quieted him with a look. Hermione went up to bed that night, locked her door, curled up on the bed, and began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Jobs

Okay, I like Malfoy in this chapter too, and I hope you all do as well. Sorry it's up so late. I'll try and have the next one up tomorrow. It's kinda long, but it's the last summer one, and then it's back to school.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – New Jobs<p>

The next week flew by as Harry and Ron prepared for their new jobs and Hermione and Ginny helped George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It wasn't long before she received a reply from Professor McGonagall, who had written that she thought it was an excellent idea, especially in view of the safety concerns surrounding her. Professor McGonagall wrote that she had been in contact with the Minister for Magic, and they were circumventing the usual route so that her name would not appear in the public registry, in case anyone with ill-will thought to look at it. The next day she received a letter from Kingsley Shacklebolt, simply telling her he had spoken to Professor McGonagall and everything was arranged, and all he needed was her signature and what animal she had chosen.

Since she no longer needed to go to the Ministry, she simply saw Harry and Ron off as they took the Floo Network to work for the first time with Mr. Weasley in the lead. Hermione doubted it would take them long to get the hang their new job; the two of them were naturals and everyone would be so eager to help. She gave each Harry and Ron a kiss on the cheek and wished them well before they left.

A new routine was established: with Harry and Ron at work, Hermione and Ginny would either spend their days in Diagon Alley with George or at Grimmauld Place with Mrs. Weasley. After a week or two Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was caught up and working well; Ginny worked there alternate days, occasionally joined by Hermione doing odd jobs. She spent a lot of time reading, either in Grimmauld Place or sometimes in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

There were also rare times when she met Malfoy in the street, he nodded, and she nodded back. After these meetings she always found herself accosted by an employee from Florean's who made her sit and gave her more strawberry ice cream. The first time this happened she had her suspicions, but after assuring herself that Malfoy was not, indeed, trying to poison her, she spent quite a few peaceful hours there. It was wonderful to sit and take small spoonfuls of the strawberry ice cream, reading whatever books she felt like or occasionally just watching the people passing. The employees never allowed her to pay, although she managed once to leave some money unnoticed on the counter and speed from the store.

Malfoy had found her leaving the apothecary two days later having replenished her potions ingredients. He gave her a sly smirk as she stopped suddenly, almost dropping the things in her arms. She was still getting used to not having to go for her wand at the sight of him.

"Ignoring people and disrespecting their wishes, Granger, tsk tsk. How very Slytherin of you." He looked at her with amusement.

"What?" She asked, surprised by this accusation, hastily stowing her purchases in her bag.

"Trying to pay when I specifically remember telling you that you eat free at Florean's."

"Oh," She said, understanding. "I just, well I feel bad, not paying." She blushed.

"Well, I'm sorry Granger but I simply can't allow you to get away with it. I told you, you don't pay." He said with a wide smirk, clearly enjoying himself and he pushed a stack of books into her arms. A few people had stopped to watch.

"What? I can't take these Malfoy! Please take them back!" She said desperately, trying to give the books back. "Really, I can buy my own books..." Then she noticed the title on the first one, and looked quickly at the others. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?" He replied a little too sweetly.

"Are these the books I need for school?"

"Very good, Granger, 5 points for Gryffindor." Malfoy said, smirking. It took a second for her to process what he had said, and then she burst out laughing. Malfoy also looked surprised but then laughed with her. He nodded and waved to her before he disappeared into the crowd. Hermione stopped herself laughing as Ginny made her way through the crowd to her side.

"Wow, Malfoy was actually acting like a human." Ginny said, wide eyed and shocked.

"Yes, it does take some getting used to. But Ginny, what am I going to do with these?" Hermione said mournfully, looking at the books in her arms. They had reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and they negotiated their way to the back of the packed shop, waving-awkwardly in Hermione's case- to George who was grinning at Angelina Johnson. Once they got through Hermione dumped the books on the desk in the back room. She opened the one on the top of the stack and flipped reverently through the pages. It was on Defense Against the Dark Arts and the information was really fascinating. Some of this she already knew from her time with Harry but it was still valuable. She didn't realize Ginny was still watching her until her friend spoke.

"Keep them Hermione. He gave them to you and if you're upset about it corner him next time he's checking at his shop and pay him back."

"Yes, I need to pay him back." Hermione nodded firmly and then fell back into the books, reading happily. She didn't see Ginny look at her for a little longer, smile at the back of her head, and slip out.

A few days had passed and she had seen very little of Harry and Ron, and nothing of Malfoy. Now that she wanted to find him, and force him to take the money for the books, he seemed to have vanished. He had been around plenty in the last seven years when she hadn't wanted him. Harry and Ron were busy with their on-the-job training, and sometimes worked odd hours, joining attempts to track down and capture fugitives. It wasn't until a Saturday in the end of June that they all had a day off, George was confident enough to leave the store alone for a day and they were planning a shopping trip. Everyone was beginning to come down for breakfast and Kreacher was bustling around with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had a plate of half eaten eggs and toast beside her and she was buried in the Arithmancy textbook Malfoy had given her. Ginny was playing with Arnold the Pygmy Puff, who kept stealing bits of egg off Hermione's plate. Harry and Ron entered, Harry kissed Ginny on the head and Ron sat awkwardly beside Hermione.

"Um what are you reading?" He said.

"It's the book for Arithmancy."

"Done your shopping then?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I've only got my potions stuff." Hermione said absently, waving a hand.

"And your books." Ron raised an amused eyebrow.

"Sorry?" Hermione still hadn't looked up.

"You've obviously gotten your books too." Ron pointed at it helpfully.

"Oh, no. I have to pay Malfoy back for them. I tried to pay for my ice cream so he got me my books." Hermione waved her hand dismissively before turning the page.

"What?!" Ron roared. Hermione looked up, startled. "You're reading a book Malfoy gave you?" He asked furiously.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" Hermione blinked, not understanding what Ron was upset about.

"Because it's bloody Malfoy! If you're going to read somebody else's books you should be reading mine! I'm your boyfriend!" Ron was yelling and gesticulating madly.

"It's not his, he gave it to me, and I said, I'm going to pay him back." Hermione was scowling at him now.

"Well, why don't you read my books?" He said, somewhat deflated.

"Because your books tend to be about the Chudley Cannons, Ron, and I'm not very interested in Quidditch! I'll meet you all outside." She said, barely keeping her anger under control though she managed a smile at Kreacher as she left the house. She found it much harder to focus on the book after that and only got through a few more pages before Ron, Harry, and Ginny joined her.

"Sorry Hermione." Ron said awkwardly as she stood and brushed the dust from her muggle jeans.

"It's alright." She said, placed the book carefully in her hand bag, and gave Ron a slightly forced smile, although he didn't seem to notice.

The five of them made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, talking and laughing. Harry and Ron still needed to be sized for a couple more work robes so they went into Madame Malkins' and the boys got up on the stools for fitting. Hermione took the chance to pull Ginny aside, and whisper her plan to buy Harry and new owl for his birthday. She agreed and suggested Hermione and Ron get one for him, since she already had a large package of Weasley products to give him. Hermione waited until Madame Malkin took Harry away and hurried over to tell Ron her idea. He looked a little awkward and worried to be speaking to her without anyone else around; however he agreed to buy an owl with her.

Hermione suddenly realized Ron wasn't listening to her anymore, but he was staring out the window. Hermione turned and saw Malfoy's blonde hair in the crowd outside the shop. It looked like he was speaking to someone in the street. Hermione turned back to Ron to ask him what was the matter, but he was gone. She realized with horror that he was marching out of the shop, still in the pinned up robe. Harry was reemerging and he, Ginny, and George noticed what was going to happen as Hermione ran out after Ron.

"-buying books for her! You've always hated her! Just stay away from her Malfoy!" Ron was bellowing and half Diagon Alley had frozen to watch. Malfoy was standing very still, his face a careful mask of no emotion.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione yelled, running in front of Ron and putting a restraining hand on his chest.

Ron was momentarily speechless and had opened his mouth to respond again but Harry, Ginny, and George had arrived. Ginny and George grabbed Ron's arms and pulled him back towards the shop.

"You just stay away from her, Malfoy!" Ron called, before he allowed himself to be driven back into Madame Malkin's. Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy were left standing in the middle of an open and silent circle in the street.

"Malfoy, I'm really sorry about Ron. He's been a bit strange lately-" Hermione began.

"Sorry, Malfoy. You did nothing to deserve being yelled at like that. Lately, anyway." Harry added with a grin. He held out his hand and Malfoy shook it immediately, with a small smile.

"It's alright. I'm sure he has a lot of pent up frustration. I appreciate your apology." Malfoy said, a careful smile on his emotionless mask.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Hermione said, beaming at him, and shook his hand as well. His smile widened against the assault of her cheerfulness. The crowd began to clear and Malfoy moved a little closer to Harry. Hermione was marching back into Madame Malkin's, anger boiling in her expression like storm clouds.

"Look, Potter, if he does that again, I might just curse him, witnesses or no." Malfoy growled, quietly, and only Harry heard him.

"I don't blame you." Harry said in frustrated tones, "If it makes you feel better, just think about the earful he's about to get." Hermione glanced back and saw Harry and Malfoy standing there and wearing identical grins. She gave them a questioning look, but went back to the matter at hand.

"Ronald Weasley! I told you I was going to pay him back for those books, and if he wants to do something nice, what is wrong with that?! You had no right to go out there and yell at him in front of everyone! How dare you make him look bad like that!" Hermione raged. Ron was getting redder and redder the whole time.

"How dare I? What about you, spending so much time with that stupid git?! You care more about him than me!" Ron yelled back, and then seemed to realize what he had said and shut his mouth, and hurriedly pretended to look at some robes. Hermione gaped at him.

"You really think that, do you? Fine. I was just trying to be nice to him and give him a second chance, but if you want to keep ostracizing him, go ahead."A quiet, angry and hurt Hermione was almost worse than Hermione raging. Ron's ears turned the same red as his hair, but he didn't stop flipping through the robes. Hermione turned and walked out of the shop again.

"Hermione-" Harry started.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm just going to go to Flourish and Blotts for an hour or two, I think. I can get back to Grimmauld Place on my own." Hermione said with a smile that was a little too bright.

"Okay Hermione, but you just let us know if you need us though." Harry said. "Excuse me, Malfoy. I have to talk to Ron."

"Of course. You know, Potter, you better watch it, or I might start to respect you." Malfoy said with a grin. He shook Harry's hand again before Harry went back into Madam Malkins'. Hermione wandered down Diagon Alley, wrapped in her own thoughts, and barely noticed the looks people were giving her.

"Ms. Granger, care to comment as to what that fight was about? Your boyfriends find out about each other?" It was Rita Skeeter again.

"Haven't you finished trying to invent love triangles for me?" Hermione snapped. "Leave me alone, Skeeter."

Hermione picked up the pace and hurried into Flourish and Blotts, and thankfully left Rita Skeeter at the door. But now there would definitely be something horrible in the paper about her tomorrow, she was sure of it. Hopefully this time, as Harry wasn't involved, she wouldn't get hate mail. She made a mental note to find a spell to check her mail for anything dangerous.

She found a back shelf of the store and took a deep breath. She loved the smell of books, and being around books always relaxed her, just like being in the Hogwarts library. She leaned against a shelf and held a handkerchief to her face. She had almost managed to hold back the tears, but not quite, and she had to be careful of the books. She finally managed to stop and began to scan the titles. If she wasn't careful she'd have enough books to fill a library of her own soon.

Hermione had been browsing the shelves for over an hour, and although she felt a little better, she was still upset. There was a tap on her shoulder and she whirled around, hand going for her wand.

"Hey, I don't try to curse you anymore." Came Malfoy's voice. He was standing behind her, nonchalantly leaning on a shelf with his hands out.

"Oh, sorry. You scared me. It's become a reflex action." Hermione said, leaving her wand in her pocket. She put both hands on the book she was holding, so that Malfoy would know she wasn't going to try for it again. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you, to browse." Malfoy said with a shrug.

"With a pile of account sheets from Florean Fortesques'?" Hermione said, looking at a stack of papers he had under one arm.

"I still need to get a brief case or something." He grumbled. "So you decided not to rejoin Potter and assorted Weasleys?"

"Not yet. Ron's just been driving me crazy lately! He-" She began angrily, and then released who she was talking to. "Nevermind. I'm just frustrated with him, that's all."

"He does seem to have quite the jealous streak." Malfoy mused.

"Jealous? I guess he is. He's been imagining that I like your company more than his, lately." Hermione said angrily.

"You dislike my company?" Malfoy said airily, and turned to go, but Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just think about it, you've had a lot of things over the years he didn't, like broomsticks, a big house, and servants-"

"Brilliant good looks." Added Malfoy. Hermione ignored the remark.

"And now he thinks I'm more interested in your books- oh! That reminds me, Malfoy, please let me pay you back for them!" She began to dig in her bag urgently. "I've been carrying around the money since you gave them to me."

"Oh no, Granger, I gave them to you. You can't pay people back for gifts." He said, laughing.

"I can buy them myself!"

"Look, Granger, just think of it as a small amount of repayment for everything I've done." He said quietly and seriously. This made her stop digging for her money and look at him. She thought that for a couple seconds his mask was down, and she was a little surprised by the sincere grief she saw there.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't let me pay you back I'll...I'll hex you!" She said firmly. Malfoy's face split into a wolfish grin and he gave her a bow.

"Charmed you remembered my name, Granger. So, what, Weasley thinks you might prefer me to him?" He said, leaning on a shelf beside her.

"I don't know what he thinks, but I think I can safely promise you that will never happen." She snapped at him. He continued to grin down at her. "You're teasing me."

"Well spotted. 5 points for Gryffindor." He said and turned to leave. "I'm not taking your money, Granger. Let me try to make amends."

"Fine. But someday I might just hex you for this, Malfoy!" She called to his retreating back. He waved a hand lazily over his shoulder as he left the shop. Hermione noticed that the employee behind the counter was giving her a horrified look.

"I wouldn't hex him in here, obviously. I could hit a book." She snapped at the man, who sighed in relief.

Hermione watched the bookstore door close, and turned back to the shelf. It had been nice of Malfoy to come and talk to her, regardless of whether he had actually been browsing, or not. She wondered, not for the first time, why he was acting like this. Was he putting it all on in order to win them over, or was this actually what he was like, now that he was free from the shadow of the Dark Lord? People don't really change, though, not in fundamentals, although they had all come out of the trauma of the last year different in some respect. But he had been forced to face a few facts, at least: that blood and parentage made no material difference in skill. He might have been born into an old, wealthy family, but that was no longer a guarantee of respect. Maybe he wanted that respect again and was looking for other ways to get it. But whatever his reason, it had been nice of him to come over and cheer her up, she thought, a small smile tugging at her lips.

She gathered herself and purchased a few books Professor McGonagall had recommended for her animagus transformation as well as a few other interesting ones. She didn't really need the others, but she reasoned to herself that she had to hide that she wanted to know about animagi, in case someone was watching her. That's what she told herself, anyway. Afterward she returned to Grimmauld Place by apparating onto the top step of the house. No one else was back yet, and she went straight up to her room, where she lay on her bed, reading and taking notes, with books and sheets of paper spread across the bed around her. It was a few hours before the rest of the group came back. Hermione ignored the noise and continued to focus on her study of the animagus transformation. There was a knock at the door and she finally looked up.

"Um, hi Hermione. Can I talk to you?" It was Ron.

"Of course." She said, and started to gather up the things on the bed, arranging them in a neatly organized stack on the night stand. Ron shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about yelling at you like that today. You do seem to have been seeing a lot of Malfoy though, and you haven't been doing anything with me." He said, looking at the bed and poking the comforter.

"I haven't been seeing a lot of Malfoy. I nod at him in the street sometimes, and he gave me my school books after I tried to pay for my ice cream. That's all, Ron. I don't understand what you have to be jealous of, I would never be interested in him, after what he's been like to me."

"I'm not jealous! I just-I don't know, Hermione. You don't try with me anymore."

"It's hard to try when you yell and get angry with everything I do."

"Well, you seemed to have changed so much..." Ron said, jabbing a finger in the sheets again.

"We've been through a war, Ron. And I've always had different goals than you and Harry, it's just never been an issue before. I know you're not happy about it, but I have to do what is right for me, and you've done what's right for you."

"I'd thought that what was right for you and me was the same thing." Ron said.

"Not for whether to go to school or be an Auror, Ron. Look, once I'm there I'll write to you a ton, but school is important to me."

"What if something happens while you're there?"

"What kind of something?"

"Anything. You did get attacked in Australia, remember."

"I can't forget. I'll be fine though, I also managed to hold that man off, and there will be a lot of other people there."

"There's also...well...well nevermind."

"What, Malfoy? I doubt he's even going back; he's got a business now. You don't have to worry about me fraternizing with the enemy anymore." She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice, but didn't entirely succeed. Ron blanched, hearing his own words from years ago used against him.

"Okay. Thanks, Hermione. Look...well...I'd be really upset if something happened to you."

"Me too, Ron." She said, and patted his hand reassuringly.

Ron managed a smile, she smiled back, and he kissed her cheek. Ron left and Hermione returned to her book for a few minutes until Ginny came to see her, worried about how their talk had gone. Hermione reassured her, although Ginny looked at her as though she was not entirely convinced. She stayed and talked with Hermione until it was time for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8 - Summer's End

Last chapter during the summer, and soon, to Hogwarts!

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Summer's End<p>

July passed quickly. Hermione didn't see Harry or Ron much, as they spent most of their time at work. She divided her time between research and helping at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She spent a lot of time with Ginny and George, often now joined by Angelina Johnson whenever she was in London. She saw very little of Malfoy, but occasionally she passed him in the street or saw him working away at one of the outdoor tables at Florean Fortescue's. As before, she was usually chased by a Florean employee with a little edible bowl filled with strawberry ice cream after one of these meetings. A few times there were little elegant swirls of chocolate stuck in the side of the bowl which she thought was a really sweet touch. If Malfoy wasn't at Florean's, she sat there for a while, but if he was she usually shot him a smile and hurried on. She was feeling better towards him each day, especially when she noticed that the little chocolate decorations were added only when she passed Malfoy in Florean's. He must be telling them to add it.

Harry's birthday was also quickly approaching, and the Ministry had allowed both Harry and Ron to have the afternoon off. Hermione suspected this was more because it was the famous Harry Potter and a Friday, not because they were in the habit of letting employees off on their birthdays. Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing and Hermione and Ginny tried to help with her groceries, baking, and invitations. Mrs. Weasley had invited as many people as the house could fit, and Aunt Andy was planning on bringing Teddy a week early and staying that weekend at least. They were going to have to be extra careful around Mrs. Black while she was there, but at least Kreacher assured them there was nothing he knew of that was dangerous left in the house.

When Aunt Andy arrived she was glad to surrender Teddy to Hermione and Ginny's care, and helped Mrs. Weasley instead. Since there wasn't too much left to do and either Kreacher or Mrs. Weasley had it well in hand, Aunt Andy was often given a cup of tea and told to relax. She sat in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, chatting and enjoying not having to watch after her grandson all the time. Ginny and Hermione took it in shifts to help George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and to watch Teddy. Hermione was enjoying her time with the little boy, even if it also meant changing him. When Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley came back at night, Harry in particular tried to spend as much time as he could with his godson.

One evening there was a large group of them in the sitting room, which had become rare lately. George was sprawled in a chair, making faces at Teddy, who sat giggling in Hermione's lap. Harry was leaning on Ginny's knees and playing chess with Ron. George had stopped making faces and joined the conversation about Teddy's rapid growth, and Teddy squirmed and turned back to Hermione, trying to grab a lock of curly hair that had escaped her plait. She was talking quietly to him and cooing, and he grabbed her finger instead with the iron grip that only babies have.

She felt eyes on her and looked up, and caught a glimpse of Ron's face before he refocused on the chess game. His expression had been somewhere between bewilderment and terror. A thought uncoiled in the back of her mind, and, before she could stop it, it had risen. She wondered if he had been picturing her with his children. Their children. She looked down at Teddy and tried to imagine a baby with red hair, or with freckles and her wild curls. The thought filled her stomach with icy fear. She was going to be 19 in a few months, but that was still too young. She wasn't ready. And, she considered with horror, what would Ron expect her to be like? Would she spend her days like Mrs. Weasley, cooking and caring for all those children-not that she had a problem with Mrs. Weasley or any of the Weasleys. But she had been an only child, and somehow she didn't think she would be very good at what Mrs. Weasley did.

Hermione looked up; George was making faces at Teddy again, who was holding out his arms. Hermione smiled at the little boy, shifted him in her arms and stood. She handed him carefully to George and then, trying not to hurry, left the room. She went to the kitchen first, and talked a little with Aunt Andy and Mrs. Weasley, obtained a cup of tea, and brought it to her room. She felt sick and wasn't entirely sure why. This had been exactly what she had wanted for years now. Maybe it had been Ron's reaction. She hadn't expected the same horror she felt from him, but then again, he was younger than she was, he was probably just as unready her. They hadn't spent really any time together lately either, which didn't help. Hermione curled up in her bed and tried to distract herself from the horrible feeling in her stomach.

Until Harry's birthday Hermione didn't see Harry or Ron at all, and she tried to tell herself that she wasn't actually avoiding Ron. It wasn't her fault George had needed some early help on her day, or that Teddy had been sick on her that evening. George had also seen to it that his staff would manage for the afternoon without him, so he joined Ginny and Hermione around noon in Diagon Alley, waiting for Harry and Ron to get off work. While they waited they were, as Hermione had become used to, accosted by a lady with a tray of three ice creams. Hermione hadn't seen Malfoy, but she had been deep in planning with Ginny and George, so she had probably missed him. Ginny and George weren't as used to this as she was, and treated the ice cream to equally suspicious and curious looks.

"It's okay. He does this a lot."

"Who?" Ginny asked. "Malfoy, you mean?"

"Yes. Sometimes I see him while I'm walking here, and if he sees me he sends ice cream after me. Sometimes if one of the ladies working there sees me pass I get some. Watch, Ron and Harry will get it too." She said, shaking her head and sighing.

"So that's why you're always coming back with ice cream."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, that is interesting." Ginny said, looking around. "Oh! There they are!" Then she started to laugh.

"Hermione was right, they do have ice creams." George laughed too.

Harry and Ron appeared, Harry contented and eating his chocolate raspberry with chopped nuts while Ron glared at his as if he was trying to melt it with the heat of his gaze. There was a chorus of happy birthdays and they stood there for a time to finish the ice cream. When they were done, they wandered down the street, chatting, laughing, and looking in the shops. They spent quite a bit of time inside Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Hermione tried to look interested as Ron went on about the latest brooms.

As they approached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm. She gave Hermione the thumbs up and pulled Harry straight toward into the shop followed by a grinning George, where they knew he would be occupied for some time. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, dragged him back up the street and into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"I arranged with Ginny to keep Harry busy while we pick out an owl."

"Why are we picking an owl?" Ron said, raising his voice to be heard over the screeching of the many owls in the shop. It was dark inside and hundreds of eyes watched them from the walls and the ceiling.

"For Harry's birthday. Remember we talked about getting him a new owl, after Hedwig died?"

"Oh, yeah! Should we get him another snowy?" Ron said eagerly, looking at a few white owls.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione mused. "Too close to Hedwig, we don't want to upset him."

They spent as much time as they thought they could afford picking out a new owl for Harry. They ended up choosing a handsome and elegant barn owl and split the cost of the bird, the cage, treats and food. Once the topic of owls was exhausted, however, Ron and Hermione walked in silence back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione felt very awkward and kept shifting the bags of owl food and treats in her hands. She was glad when they reached the shop and waved at Ginny to tell her to get Harry outside.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" She and Ron said, grinning and showing him the owl.

"Thanks guys!" Harry said, rushing over to take the cage. "Does he have a name? Or she." He added quickly, glancing at Hermione with a guilty grin.

"He. And no, he doesn't."

"Hmm. Any suggestions?"

"George?" George said with a grin.

"Dumbledore?" Ginny said.

"Mercury?" Hermione said.

"What's Mercury? Like the metal?" Harry asked.

"He was the Roman messenger god, their version of Hermes. He was also god of tricksters, travelers, literature, wit and cunning, inventions, and money, among other things."

"Hm. How do you like that? Mercury?" Harry said to the owl, who hooted agreeably at him. Harry grinned at his new owl, clapped Ron on the shoulder and hugged Hermione.

They had timed the purchase of the owl well, because George had forced Harry to take a few more things without charge, and with the owl to carry they were about ready to go. Hermione was glad for George's company on the way back to Grimmauld Place, since any time she and Ron were left alone they couldn't find anything to say to each other.

The boys went upstairs to watch Teddy, but Ginny and Hermione joined Mrs. Weasley, Kreacher, and Aunt Andy and helped make dinner, and put the finishing touches on the celebrations. Mrs. Weasley had created a spectacular dinner and the kitchen was hung with banners in the Gryffindor colours. Hermione drew more garlands around the room with her wand and then took turns with Ginny keeping an eye out for the guests. They didn't want anyone triggering one of Mrs. Black's tirades with Teddy there. Bill and Fleur came, as well as Angelina Johnson. A few of Harry and Ron's new Auror friends had been invited, and they had to be allowed into the Fidelous Charm. They were followed by some Order of the Phoenix members, and the last guests to arrive were none other than Professor McGonagall, accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt. There was a shocked silence for a second when a beaming Hermione brought them down into the crowded kitchen. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward.

"I am so glad you were able to make it Minister, Headmistress. Both of you are so busy." She said, shaking their hands happily.

"This was important." Said Professor McGonagall, giving Hermione a thin lipped smile as Hermione took her hat.

"Molly, my dear. I have always been Kingsley in this house, and so I shall be. I get Minister all day from everyone I see, let me be Kingsley here." He said with a smile and a bow to her.

"Of course, Kingsley. We have places for you and Minerva by Arthur there." Mrs. Weasley said, leading the Minister for Magic to one of the heads of the table, with McGonagall on one hand. The other head had been reserved for Harry, with places for Ron and Hermione on either side of him.

The only people missing from the kitchen now were Harry, Ron, George, and Teddy. Ginny was sent to get them and she reemerged first with Teddy in arms, grinning broadly. Harry entered next, and stopped so suddenly at the sight of the large party that Ron walked into him. George gave them a push in, otherwise they would have stood and gaped. Harry spoke to everyone, telling them how grateful he was that they had come, starting with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. Finally, they got him to take the place at the head of the table and Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher started setting out the dishes. Before they began to eat, Kingsley stood;

"Don't worry, I don't have a speech prepared for tonight," He began with a grin, and everyone laughed, "But I did want to say a little something. I wanted to say happy birthday, Harry, on the first birthday you've had without the shadow of Voldemort hanging over you, and the first birthday of the rest of your life. Thank you, Harry." Kingsley said, raising his glass in a toast to Harry, who was looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Thank you, Harry." Joined Professor McGonagall, raising her glass.

After her, one by one, the table raised their glasses and thanked Harry and drank a toast to his health and good fortune. Harry smiled at everyone, looking terribly embarrassed, and thanked all of them for being behind him all the way.

It was a fantastic party. Everyone talked and laughed, especially once those people who had not been members of the Order of the Phoenix got used to the presence of the Minister for Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts, not to mention Harry Potter, at the table. The meal was excellent and everyone agreed that Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher had outdone themselves. Kreacher was practically glowing with pride as he marched around, keeping everyone's pumpkin juice and butterbeer topped up. He had refused to eat at the same time as them, and Hermione had thought better than to press the matter. Hermione fussed over Teddy, who was in a high chair beside her, and chatted with Ginny on his other side and with Harry.

After dinner Mrs. Weasley made a show of bringing out a huge cake she had created in the shape of Hogwarts to a round of applause. It was a shame to cut it up but it was just as delicious as it looked and Mrs. Weasley turned pink from all the compliments. Even Teddy had a small slice and promptly got icing all over his face. He giggled as Hermione tried to wipe it off with a handkerchief, and only partly succeeded. Kreacher and Mrs. Weasley brought around tea and coffee, and the guests either sat and relaxed after the large meal, or a few stood, or switched seats to talk with others down the table. Hermione found herself, still holding Teddy, talking to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall about a variety of subjects, including her upcoming animagus lessons. Kingsley was interested to hear why she had decided to do it, and Professor McGonagall said that it sounded very much like her own reasons, with the exception of the security aspect. Harry interrupted then, wanting to introduce the Aurors to Kingsley, and Hermione smiled and went over to George and Angelina. Angelina took Teddy from her happily, giving Hermione's arm a rest.

Hermione was sad when the dinner was over and people began to leave, saying goodbye in the kitchen then escorted up to the hall by Harry for a final, quiet, happy birthday. Aunt Andy took the tired Teddy up to the room she was staying in to put him to bed. Kingsley and Professor McGonagall left together, as both needed to return to the school for the weekend. Bill, Fleur, and Angelina were the last of the guests to leave as they had stayed to help tidy the kitchen, but quite a bit was left for the next morning all the same. It was late when they were finally going up to bed, and Hermione hugged Harry tightly and said a last happy birthday, then hugged Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going up to bed. It had been a brilliant day over all, even with a few awkward moments alone with Ron. The party had been fantastic and gone off wonderfully.

Everyone slept in on Saturday and then the morning was spent finishing the cleaning from the party the night before. Ginny and Hermione helped Kreacher and Mrs. Weasley with the dishes as Aunt Andy fed Teddy and Harry and Ron took the decorations down. The rest of the day they spent easily, relaxing, drinking tea, and playing games, and Sunday passed much the same way. Although with Sunday also came the end of Aunt Andy's stay, and everyone was sad to see her and Teddy leave. Harry looked at the portrait of Mrs. Black, covered by its curtains, and Hermione knew he was wishing there was a way he could remove it. Not that he could take care of Teddy at the moment anyway, when he had just started a new job, but if the portrait was gone Aunt Andy could stay for longer more often.

On the morning after Aunt Andy left Hermione was getting ready when there was a shout from the kitchen and she hurried down to find Mrs. Weasley hugging a beaming Ginny. Ginny held out her hand to Hermione and clasped in it was the badge for Quidditch captain. Hermione gave a cry of delight and joined the hug before sitting with Ginny to read her own letter. The first page contained a letter from Professor McGonagall explaining what she had already been told about the school being rebuilt. From the sounds of the letter everyone else in their year had been notified early July by owl and had responded if they wanted to continue, but since she had already agreed she didn't need the first letter. The second sheet of paper had her book list. She was not surprised to see every book Malfoy had bought her on it. He must have asked Flourish and Blotts for the advance list, or something. They had to know what they needed to stock after all.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley only stayed a week longer than Aunt Andy, leaving the next Sunday. They stayed just long enough to make sure Ginny would be able to get her things for school alright and that Harry and Ron were definitely settled in their jobs. The house was a little quieter without the constant presence of Mrs. Weasley, but since not many of them were around much anymore, it wasn't too bad. George had hired more help in the form of Lee Jordan, who was also devastated by Fred's death, and both men tried to work through it together, continuing Fred's work. Besides, there was enough work for the three employees of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to keep them busy. That meant Hermione and Ginny weren't needed anymore, and so they started their school shopping.

They would be in the same classes now and so they bought all their supplies together, with the exception of the few things they already had, like Hermione's books. They spent most of their time together, trying to enjoy the last few days of summer, although Hermione was already preparing for the coming year. Ginny allowed her to discuss a few things, but didn't think they should think too much about school in their remaining free time.

One day while Ginny was picking up some of her supplies, Hermione had stayed behind and sat at one of the far tables at Florean's shop, hoping she wouldn't be noticed by the employees and could get away without more free ice cream. It was a nice place to just sit, and she enjoyed being there. If they let her pay she would gladly have more ice cream. She had pulled out one of her smaller books and began to read when she was noticed, but not by whom she had been expecting.

"Don't tell me you're studying already, Granger." Malfoy drawled and slid into the seat across from her.

"Why, hello Malfoy, do sit down." She said, but not unkindly.

"I think I will, Granger. Trying to get away without free ice cream while you're sitting at this shop? How bold." Malfoy grinned, waving a waitress over.

"Oh, no, Malfoy, please. I just sat down for a bit while I wait for Ginny-"

"Ah Weasley's with you, is she? Alright then." He turned in the seat and said something Hermione didn't catch to the waitress. She left and Malfoy and Hermione sat in silence for a minute.

"Was there something you wanted?" Hermione asked, confused.

"What? Oh, no. Just some company." Malfoy said, waving a hand vaguely. He had another small stack of paperwork with him.

"So, um, are you having a good summer?" Hermione said hesitantly. She was having a normal conversation with Malfoy. Hell must have frozen over.

"I can't complain. It is definitely an improvement from last year." He said, scanning the papers on the top of the pile, and, she thought, very carefully not looking at her.

"Yes, it is certainly better than last year." She said, and glanced at his papers. "Do you like business?"

"Yes, I suppose I do. The numbers make so much sense, like in arithmancy, it's simple once you understand it." He said, flipping through his papers. Then he seemed to remember who he was talking to, and quieted.

"I know what you mean. That's why I enjoy arithmancy myself." Hermione said with an encouraging smile.

Malfoy looked up at her with his carefully controlled mask of nonchalance but for a second it dropped and he smiled at her with a friendly smile. But then, as quick as it had come, it was gone.

"Hermione?" It was Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny. Did you get what you needed?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Weasley. Please, have a seat." Malfoy said, mask in place, and waved at a chair.

"Um thanks. If you don't mind my asking, why are you here, Malfoy?" Ginny said, confused.

"Granger here was trying to get away without a free ice cream again, and I just couldn't allow it." He drawled, and grinned. At a wave the waitress was back again and carrying ice cream for all three of them. Hermione sighed, but didn't object this time because he had thought of Ginny too. Ginny herself looked bewildered.

"No offense Malfoy, but it's not poisoned or anything, is it? No unplanned additions?" Ginny said, poking at the ice cream with her spoon.

"I'm not that stupid, Weasley. I remember how good you are at the bat boogey hex, for one." Malfoy said, with something close to a sneer.

"Just making sure." Said Ginny, taking her first spoonful. "This is really good." She said, smiling.

"It was Florean's recipe. I haven't actually changed much in the running of the shop."

"What are you going to do in the winter?" Hermione asked. "I'm assuming ice cream doesn't sell well in the winter."

"No, not much at least. I think Florean did most of his business in the summer and just ran it as a cafe in the winter. Hot tea and coffee, and that sort of thing; a place to come in out of the cold and warm up. We're going to try to expand that. It's a nice place to sit in the summer, I want to make it a nice place to sit in the winter too." Malfoy said, looking at the accounts.

"That would be nice." Hermione said, considering it.

"I hope so, anyway. From what I've heard business all over Diagon Alley hasn't been as good this year as in pre-war years, although it definitely improved in the last few months. Once people were sure that the-that it was all over and for good, they came out and spent a little money. But it hasn't made up for the bad year or two."

The three of them chatted for a while longer while they ate their ice cream. It was a hot day and once Ginny got over her misgivings she began to enjoy herself. The ice cream was refreshing, and the company not nearly as bad as she had expected. In fact Malfoy was being entirely civil. He wasn't exactly friendly, but he wasn't making rude remarks either, which was a definite improvement. Hermione wasn't in any real hurry to leave, and took her time eating her ice cream, or as much time as she could before it melted. She was almost a little disappointed when Ginny glanced at her watch and said they should probably be getting back for dinner.

"Of course. Take some ice cream with you for dessert." Malfoy said, waving a waitress over again.

"Oh, really, we don't need more-" Hermione started.

"I insist, Granger." He said, a little waspishly, but then checked himself. "Besides, you can help us test our take out boxes, enchanted to keep the ice cream from melting."

"Alright." Hermione gave in. A box was fetched with assorted flavours in it. Hermione noticed Malfoy had made sure to include her favourite, strawberry, and Harry's raspberry and chocolate with chopped nuts.

"And Granger, do ask your boyfriend not to shout at me in the street for daring to speak to you, this time." He said, a little rudely. His eyes were carefully fixed on his papers and the two girls stiffened.

"I'll try." Hermione said.

Ginny took the box, looking a little wary of Malfoy now. His mask was firmly in place as he stared at his work. Ginny began to leave, carrying the box, but Hermione hesitated. She considered putting a hand on his shoulder, but lowered it again, changing her mind.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Malfoy. It was nice talking to you, I enjoyed it." She said, and then hurried after Ginny. She glanced back at Malfoy a little later, but he was still bent over his work.

"That was kind of odd." Ginny said. "He was only a little rude that whole time."

"Yes, he just sat down with me without asking."

"It's kind of like he wants us to be comfortable with him, but he doesn't know how to do it." Ginny mused.

"Yes, I can see that."

"He's still rude about Ron, though."

"Well, Ron did yell at him for being nice to me. But I can see why Ron wouldn't want Malfoy around me after all that's happened at school." Hermione said, sadly.

"And he's jealous." Ginny said, and continued when Hermione gave her a startled look. "Have you noticed that it's you who sees Malfoy the most, and it's you he's the nicest to?"

"But that's just because I was the first one to accept his story!" Hermione protested.

"Yeah, well, Ron just sees one of the people he hates most talking to his girlfriend." Ginny shrugged.

"Yes. He should know I would never intentionally hurt him. I mean, I know he's feeling hurt about me going back to school, but I have to go back. It's the right decision for me."

"I know, Hermione. And it's not like he talks to you himself." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

They had reached the park outside Grimmauld Place now.

"Ginny? I'm worried. This isn't going the way I expected." Hermione said quickly. She had to say this before her fear stopped her.

"I'm pretty sure it's not going the way Ron expected either." Ginny agreed.

"I just want to know that if...well if things go bad...that..." Hermione paused, searching for the words.

"It would take you doing something pretty stupid for my family to dislike you." Ginny said reassuringly. "Mum might take a bit to come around, but you've always been a good friend to all the rest of us. If things do go bad, just make sure they don't end bad, and it'll be fine. You'd have to do something pretty stupid to my brother to make me upset, and I don't think you will. But until then, let's just hope they won't."

"Yes, I hope so too." Hermione said, hugging Ginny and breathing a sigh of relief. She didn't know she could deal with losing her friends if she and Ron didn't work out.

They reentered Grimmauld Place just before the boys returned from work. Kreacher had begun to lay the table for dinner and Hermione and Ginny checked the ice cream before telling him in case it had melted, but it was perfect. They gave Kreacher the box, who said he would make up bowls for dessert. Ron wasn't happy about their chat with Malfoy that day, but Hermione spent the evening alone with him and they talked amiably, which improved his mood quite a bit. It was one of the best times she had spent with him in a while, though she was careful to avoid even a hint of mentioning Malfoy.

Hermione spent a lot of time thinking about Ron and their relationship in the last half of August. She had felt something for him for years now, and she didn't want to disregard those feelings, even if he hadn't reciprocated them until last year. He was certainly protective, even if he was overly protective and a little loud about it. And he had accepted her all these years for who she was. But so much had changed recently: the war had changed them, their directions in life had changed, and she would even be becoming an animagus, whereas he had his first job. He and Harry had told them they would be starting their field training in September too, she thought with horror. She didn't like the idea of any of her friends in a dangerous job, but it was their choice, and they had plenty of experience in situations like that.

Sometimes she wondered if she and Ron had better take a break for the year and try again once she had finished school and he was settled in work, and there were less threats on their lives...ugh! She didn't know what to do or what was the right course of action. Suddenly they didn't seem to have anything to talk about anymore. Both of them were becoming more independent, she supposed, and when they weren't both working in the same place it didn't work out as well.

The days slipped by as she considered the problem. August 15th: she needed to talk to Ron to make a proper decision. Aug 20th: they had been friends so many years, and she had liked him for so long, it wouldn't be that hard to find those feelings again. Aug 25th: Ron seemed just as distant as she was, maybe he was feeling the same thing and they should break up. Well, it couldn't hurt to leave it and see how it went.

She tried to busy herself by carefully organizing and packing her things. It wasn't working as well as she had hoped, so she opened a book on the animagus transformation. Hermione rarely ever had difficulty focusing on books, they usually made her feel like she was accomplishing something, helping solve either their homework problems or the frequent mysteries they had to solve. Of course _they_ would not be returning to Hogwarts, _she _would. She would be without her two best friends for the first time and there would be no mysteries to solve, no suspicions, nothing but her school work to occupy her mind. She was going to get very bored.

A knock on her door made her jump and almost drop the book. She picked up her wand from the bed beside her and flicked it at the door, causing it to swing open as she got up. Ron stood there, looking awkward.

"Hi 'Mione." He said sheepishly.

"Hi, come in." She said, trying to suppress the fear that kept trying to well up inside her. Not any specific fear, but of all the possible outcomes of this conversation.

"Er, I need to talk to you. About us." He began. "This...well, no offense, but this hasn't been what I thought it would be."

"Me either." She said, quietly.

"I still like you, 'Mione, and this hasn't been working well, but I still want to try."

"Okay." She said, and her stomach seemed to twist uncomfortably. "Look, why don't we give it a few more months, and see how it is at the Christmas break." She tried a smile.

"Yeah." Ron said, still looking a little apprehensive.

"Then we'll have given it a shot, and if it works, great, if it doesn't, we'll still be friends and we'll know we tried." Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I don't want to mess up our friendship."

"Me neither, Ron. I would hate to alienate you or your family in any way. They're all fantastic people." Hermione said with a smile, and Ron smiled back, even if it was a little hesitantly. They went down to dinner together, feeling much better about the future, regardless of what it held now.

"Did you guys work things out?" Ginny asked absently as she set out the glasses.

"Aw was icke Ronniekins making trouble for his girlfriend?" George crooned. Hermione tried not to giggle.

"Yeah, we're good." Ron muttered.

"Hermione, my darling, you'd be better off without this lazy brother of mine." George said melodramatically, grabbing her hand and kneeling with a look of fake severity. "Take your place by my side and fill orders for my puking pastels until the end of days!"

Hermione laughed and patted George's hand before she sat down next to Ron.

"So that's a no to the puking pastels, then?"

It was now only a few days before Hermione and Ginny were to take the Hogwarts Express from Kings' Cross and Harry had put in a request for a Ministry car to get them there which had been quickly approved. It was only Mrs. Weasley and George coming with them, since everyone else had to work. Hermione spent as much of her remaining time before school as she could with her friends, especially now that most of the tension was gone between her and Ron.

On the last night of August Kreacher made up a good dinner and they were joined by Angelina Johnson who particularly wanted to congratulate Ginny on her captainship of the Gryffindor team. Angelina was sitting beside George, but she kept leaning around him in order to give Ginny bits of practical advice. Everyone was talking and chatting and Hermione enjoyed herself immensely on that night in Grimmauld Place before her final return to Hogwarts. Kreacher had made an apple crumble for dessert which was incredibly delicious. After dinner they reclined with bottles of butterbeer and persuaded Kreacher to put off the dishes and have some of his own crumble. It was while they were relaxing that Harry suddenly went very quiet.

"Harry, you okay?" Ginny asked, noticing first.

"Look, there's something I wanted to talk to you two about. I know its Hogwarts, and its two very capable witches, and it's been quiet lately, but there are still plenty of Death Eaters, snatchers, and rogue werewolves avoiding capture. You two are both targets, with your association to me, but also on your own, especially you Hermione, as a muggleborn and an Order of Merlin." Harry said very seriously.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." Ginny said firmly.

"We'll be careful, Harry, don't worry." Hermione said with a smile. "But I do expect regular owls."

"I'll do my best Hermione. It'll be nice to get mail. I'll write to you too, Ginny, as much as I can." Harry said with a grin.

"I'm going to keep up with the Daily Prophet, too. It seems to have become much more accurate now that Kingsley is Minister." Hermione said.

"Yes, no more cover ups and lies. But he does have better news to report, admittedly." Chimed in Angelina.

It wasn't long after Harry's warning that he excused himself, and Hermione noticed Ginny slip out after him. Angelina left a little later, and Hermione thought she noticed the woman give George a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled as she climbed the stairs, made sure Ron went straight to his room and didn't bother Harry and Ginny, and locked the door behind her with a flick of her wand. She changed into her pajamas, carefully packing the clothes she had been wearing. Her outfit for tomorrow was laid out already, and now her trunk and beaded bag were as good as packed. Hermione climbed into bed, knowing she would scarcely be able to sleep filled with the excitement she always felt before returning to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9 - King's Cross

Hermione reaches Hogwarts for her final year. The next chapter is short so I'll try and have two up tomorrow. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the lovely, lovely, Hogwarts and it's staggering awesome-ness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – King's Cross<p>

Hermione woke up early on September 1st, excited and eager to be off to King's Cross. She put on her muggle jeans, a simple button up shirt and blazer and examined her reflection. Yes, she felt she looked very well put together and passably pretty as she tamed her curly hair. She packed her pajamas and any other odd items she had left out for this morning before stowing her wand in the inside pocket of the blazer and going to breakfast, book in hand. Kreacher made her toast and eggs with a bow and she smiled warmly at him, using a charm to prop the book up in mid air for her to read.

The others slowly appeared, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had come early. They all ate something and Mr. Weasley hugged and wished his daughter and Hermione well as Ron and Harry wolfed down their breakfast. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron very tightly and kissed them both on the cheek, although she tried to make Ron's a little longer. Then, in a flash of Floo powder and emerald flames, they were gone. Hermione felt strange, not empty, without Ron, because she didn't feel that she was losing anything, but like she had crossed a line, regardless. Like Julius Caesar at the river Rubicon, and his famous "the die is cast", she had crossed a river, made a decision which would change her life forever. Although, at his Rubicon Caesar had decided to invade Rome and seize power, she was just going back to school. His decision had been on a significantly larger scale.

"The car will be here soon, Hermione, dear. Could you bring your trunk down?" It was Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione started out of her thoughts, nodded, and went back to her room. It took her a minute or two to coax Crookshanks into his traveling basket then she picked him up and drew her wand from her pocket. Her beaded bag was already tucked safely under her shirt, so with a flick of her wand she levitated her trunk out of the room and down the stairs, setting it in the hallway. Mrs. Weasley, George and Ginny followed with Ginny's magicked trunk floating before them. Kreacher had even come to see them off.

"We're meeting the car outside since the house is still under the Fidelus Charm." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Thanks for everything, Kreacher." Hermione said with a smile, and Kreacher bowed to them before Hermione took her trunk and led the way out of the door and into the sunlight.

It was a beautiful, clear day, and a light breeze played in Hermione's hair as the four of them stepped out onto the sidewalk, now dragging their trunks in case a muggle saw them. Hermione smiled as the wind kissed her face, feeling the promise of the future and her final year at Hogwarts. They chatted eagerly about what the school would be like after the defeat of Voldemort and under Professor McGonagall not Dumbledore. It was only a few minutes before the Ministry car pulled up and they continued their conversation in the car. George sat between Hermione and Ginny in the backseat in case Crookshanks took too much interest in Arnold the pygmy puff.

It was a short and pleasant drive to the station, especially with the car windows down. The Ministry driver helped them find trolleys for their trunks and saw them safely into the station before driving away. Hermione and George went first, Mrs. Weasley waiting a little back with Ginny. George joked and Hermione laughed as they leaned on the barrier between platforms nine and ten and slid through, unnoticed by the muggles, emerging on the bustling Platform 9 and ¾. Hermione could not help but beam with happiness at the sight of hundreds of students milling about with their parents, some of whom had already changed into their school robes, others in muggle clothes like her. Occasionally she recognized a younger student, usually a Gryffindor, some of whom waved to her and she waved back, although she did notice something odd.

"George, why is everyone looking at me?" Hermione whispered uncomfortably, noticing the stares she was receiving just as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared behind them.

"Come on, Hermione, I'd have thought you'd be able to work that out." George said, laughing. "Me, of course."

"Really, George." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Well, you did help Harry fight You-Know-Who a few months ago, oh and what was that other little thing? That's right, you were personally given the Order of Merlin, First Class by the Minister of Magic himself." George grinned at her stunned look, but she considered it and was forced to agree with him.

"Come on girls, let's get you on the train." Mrs. Weasley said smiling, and the four of them headed into the crowd.

People greeted Ginny and a few, some Hermione wasn't sure she had even met, called and waved to her. She just waved back, feeling a bit strange to have this much attention on her, when she finally saw someone who was familiar. She hurried forward to greet Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor eighth year.

"Dean! How was your summer?" She said smiling.

"Better than the year before. I was really relieved when I got an owl asking if I wanted to come back." Dean said, smiling back at her. She remembered how he had been forced to go on the run to avoid Snatchers looking for muggleborns, and nodded sympathetically.

"Me too. We didn't exactly have a cheery year either. But it's over now."

"What did you do all summer?" Dean asked.

"Oh, mostly helped George in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." She gestured to George who grinned at Dean. "But do you know if Seamus or Parvati are coming back?"

"Seamus isn't and I haven't seen Parvati. The Patils' parents are worried though, they were trying to get them home all year in our sixth year, remember?" Dean said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I do. Well I should go to the prefect carriage first, but can you save a seat for me? I think we're the only two Gryffindors to come back."

"Sure, no problem. But Harry, Ron, and Neville aren't coming?"

"No, they're all working as Aurors for the Ministry already."

"Wow." Dean said, slightly surprised.

"Thanks, Dean. I'll join you as soon as I can. They probably won't need me to patrol at all come to think of it. The few of us who returned are just kind of extras, aren't we?" She smiled woefully and left Dean before catching up with Ginny, George, and Mrs. Weasley where they were saying good bye.

"There you are, Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile and gave her a small package that felt like it had sandwiches in it.

"Sorry, I met Dean. It looks like we're the only two Gryffindors who returned." Hermione said and the others looked slightly surprised, but also as though they had expected this. "It's going to be different, that's for sure." Hermione sighed.

"Well, have a good term. You're welcome to come to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place for Christmas, Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley, smiling warmly and hugging her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, with a smile.

"Oh you better hurry, Ginny, Hermione. The train is going to leave soon."

Ginny and George helped Hermione lift her trunk onto the train, George leaping off again to stand with an arm around his mother. Mrs. Weasley was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. This was the last year she would be sending one of her children to Hogwarts. George grinned at her side.

"Stay out of trouble, you two." He said.

"Like you've ever stayed out of trouble." Ginny said reproachfully.

"Well, avoid Filch then." George said, still grinning as the train jerked forward. His mother shot him a reproachful look.

"Take care of yourselves, don't get into trouble, study hard, and oh, have a good term!" Mrs. Weasley had to call the last words as the train pulled out of the station.

Ginny was quickly grabbed by a group of her friends and said a hurried apology to Hermione before she disappeared. Hermione pulled her trunk the short distance up the train to the prefect's carriage and opened the door. About five people were already there and they all looked up at her and she felt her face redden.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm one of the returning seventh, or eighth years I suppose."

"Yeah, I know who you are." Said a tall brown haired boy wearing Ravenclaw colours. "I'm Jake Flinton, Head Boy." She shook his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Look I'm really honored to meet you, but I don't really need you to patrol or anything. We just planned for the normal 16 prefects."

"You're honored to meet me?" Hermione said, blushing a little redder.

"Yeah, I mean, you fought You-Know-Who with Harry Potter, and Order of Merlin, First Class. I wish I had something for you to do." He said with seeming reverence. The others in the compartment nodded with expressions which clearly said they agreed but were too nervous to say anything.

"Well feel free to schedule me for prefect duty at the school." She said, smiling again, hoping it didn't look too forced. She tried not to hurry out of the compartment and walked purposefully down the train, pulling her trunk behind her, looking for Dean. In one compartment she saw the Slytherin eighth years Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, and a third person who was hidden behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. She thought she caught a glimpse of white blond hair over the top of it and quickened her pace to get past them, scolding herself for an irrational fear that it was Malfoy. Or was it a fear that it wouldn't be him? She finally found Dean near the back of the train sitting with the Hufflepuff eighth years. She gave them a relieved smile as she entered the compartment and they all smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Hermione." Said Ernie MacMillian, holding out a hand for her to shake. He was a stout, blond man and a little pompous but had been a loyal member of Dumbledore's Army and had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts mere months ago. "Pleasure to see you. Oh, no, let us help you." Ernie and Dean took her trunk and lifted it into the rack above her head for her. She thanked them and sat beside Dean, facing the two Hufflepuffs. Ernie sat across from Dean, and opposite her was a plump, kindly looking brown haired woman.

"Oh, yes, Hermione, I don't believe you've met my fellow Hufflepuff. This is Megan Jones. She's in eighth year as well."

"We're the only ones who decided to come back." Megan said as she shook Hermione's hand.

"We're the only Gryffindors." Said Dean.

"I'm not surprised though, we're still not completely out of danger." Ernie said wisely.

"There's a lot to clean up, from the sound of it." Hermione said.

"Do you know anything more?" Ernie asked.

"What?" Hermione said, caught off guard.

"Anything more about the escaped Death Eaters and Snatchers and them." Megan explained helpfully.

"Oh! No, Harry and Ron haven't told me much, they're not really allowed to." She said and the others looked disappointed.

"Is it true they joined the Ministry?" Ernie asked.

"Yes, I think Neville did too." Hermione nodded.

"Wow. Aurors." Megan whispered.

"Always knew Harry would be." Ernie said, proudly.

"Anyway, who else has come back?" Hermione asked, trying to deflect the conversation from questions she couldn't or didn't want to answer.

"I think I saw two Ravenclaw girls in our year in a compartment further down." Dean chimed in.

"Mandy Brocklehurst and Sue Li," supplied Ernie. They all looked at him. "What? They're cute." He shrugged.

"So not many of us then." Megan said, a little sadly.

"The Slytherins have the most then, I think I saw three of them in that compartment." Hermione said.

"Well makes sense, doesn't it?" Dean said bitterly. "They had an easier time last year and all around less to fear."

"I heard Nott's father is still in hiding." Ernie said quietly.

"I'm not sure they had less to fear. Well, Professor McGonagall wouldn't have let them come back if she wasn't sure they were cleared." Hermione said reasonably as the rest of them glanced around nervously. "Nott and Zabini have never shown any inclination of joining, especially Zabini."

"What about Malfoy?" Dean pointed out.

"What? Malfoy's here?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, he was in the compartment with them." Megan said, looking curiously at Hermione.

"Well," Hermione said, rallying magnificently, "Malfoy has really improved in the last year, I think. He's much less nasty." The others looked at her in amazement.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Well, Harry, Ron, and I ran into him in Diagon Alley a couple times, and I've ran into him while I was on my way to help George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He was always...well...not always polite, but respectful at least."

"Wow. I don't know if I'd believe it if it wasn't you saying it." Dean said.

"Could he just be doing it to get in with the Ministry and the wizarding population again?" Ernie suggested.

"I don't know." Hermione said, remembering the look in Malfoy's eyes in the bookstore when she had tried to pay him back. There was a depth of sincerity and regret there that was almost painful. "I think it's real. I think he means it."

"Well, You-Know-Who's dead, miracles can, clearly, happen." Megan said, laughing.

"Anybody know who is taking over Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about Malfoy, though she wasn't sure why.

"I was hoping you might be able to tell us." Ernie admitted.

"Why?"Hermione said, confused.

"Order of Merlin." Dean said simply.

"Well yeah, and Order of the Phoenix. If anyone's seen Professor McGonagall, it'd be you." Ernie explained.

"Oh, yes. Well I saw her once, she came to Harry's birthday, but I really don't know anymore than you about what's been happening at Hogwarts." Hermione said, and then thought about it and added "Or anywhere else."

Hermione mostly listened as they discussed possible professors, what life would be like in Hogwarts without Dumbledore, Snape, and with McGonagall as Headmistress. Slughorn was the new head of Slytherin, but who would the new head of Gryffindor be? Occasionally she commented on the conversation, making sure she focused on it as well as let her own thoughts drift. It was odd, being on the train and sitting beside Dean with Ernie and Megan. No prefect duty, no corridors to patrol, no Harry or Ron waiting for her, even no Trevor the toad to help find for Neville as she had done in her first year. It was strange being on the train without Harry and Ron and especially without worries, plots, or fears of some kind. There was no mass murderer Sirius Black to fear, no returned Voldemort, no visions or feared attacks.

She leaned her cheek against the glass of the window with a sigh. There was a knock on the compartment door and a few of them bought snacks. Hermione bought a few pumpkin pasties to have after the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had made her. She unwrapped them and ate, still lost in thought. It would be nice now, being able to concentrate on her studies, not have to look up Nicholas Flammel or others. But she also felt she might get bored with only her homework to do. She had spent years now doing both her work and the research to help Harry. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with all this spare time. Her mind floated back to the train and her conscious thoughts.

"Maybe Professor Vector will be the new Gryffindor head then?"

"Professor Vector was in Ravenclaw, I think." Hermione chimed in, having been taught by her for three years of Arithmancy. She brought her mind back to the present as the conversation continued and she broke bits of a pumpkin pasty off to eat. They were nearing the castle but she wasn't much worried about ruining her appetite for the feast. She never ate much at best of times. She gasped as she saw the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts rise up as they turned around a hill. The others turned to look as well.

"Well, we better get our robes on." Ernie said, and they all stood, rummaging in their trunks. Hermione pointed her wand at her trunk and it opened a crack, a little flick and the school robes she had laid on top of the rest of her things flew out. She removed her blazer and sent it into the trunk, neatly folded with a flick of her wand. She pulled the robes on and had sat back down before the others had finished extracting theirs.

"How did you do that, Hermione?" Megan asked, curiously.

"I picked up a few household spells. There's a certain flick you can do to get things to fold too." Hermione explained.

She launched into a description for Megan, who listened raptly. The train had begun to slow when Megan had pulled her own robes on and was trying the spell with her own jacket. Megan thanked her as they waited for the corridor to clear enough for them to leave, their trunks left on the train to be taken to the school later. She took a deep breath of the cool evening air and looked at the last light of the sun when she left the train, and she and Dean joined the two Hufflepuffs in a carriage. As she climbed the steps of the carriage she thought she saw the white blond hair of Draco Malfoy disappear into the carriage in front of them.

She could see the great skeletal horses now; no one who had been in the castle during the battle against Voldemort wouldn't be able to, she thought sadly. There had been a lot of death there and she had seen more people than she would like to remember die. The carriages moved with a jerk and rolled up the drive, through the large gates flanked by winged boars. Hermione drank in every second of it, determined to remember and make the most of her last year here. She watched eagerly as the castle came into view, light flooding from the massive, open, oak front doors.

The carriage stopped, making them sway and Hermione stepped out after Megan. She stopped, looking at the thestral, and putting a hand on its boney neck.

"Hermione? What are you looking at?" Megan asked, confused and looking straight through the thestral. Ernie and Dean looked at the beast, nodded to her, and walked on.

"It's alright Megan. I'll explain." Ernie said. Hermione could hear him tell her it was a thestral as they headed up the castle steps.

Hermione smiled, stroking the mane of the beast, and it snorted. It was a beautiful night; the stars were shining in an inky sky, the Forbidden Forest was a black looming shape on the edge of sight, and the castle, oh the castle, glowing with a molten gold from the inside. It was a perfect moment, she thought, with a contented smile, and she was determined to remember it.

Ahead she saw Zabini and Nott get out of the carriage, glance back, and then head towards the castle. Malfoy stepped down after them, and seemed to drink in the sight of the castle as she had. Then he looked out toward the lake, and his eyes seemed to search for something on its far shores. He looked like he was considering a thought, glanced around, already bent as if he meant to duck under the thestrals, and those sharp eyes fixed on Hermione. He straightened immediately and sneered at her, spun on his heel and marched up the steps to the castle. Hermione stood, stunned, for some time, and even a little hurt by his sudden coldness after a summer of pleasant meetings. She hoped he wasn't going to act like his old self now that they were back at the school.

After a moment or two, Hermione gave the thestral a last pat. She would be holding up the carriage traffic soon, after all, and walked slowly up the steps. But she paused again, and turned back. This stone was where she had stood, on that day. Out there, beyond the carriages, somewhere in the darkness, that was where Voldemort had stood, with Harry's apparently lifeless body at his feet. She could see it all so clearly... Hermione shook her head to clear it of the dark thoughts, and hurried up the steps and into the castle.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Eighth Years

Short chapter with descriptions and rationalizations. I've noticed a lot of people, when they send Hermione back to Hogwarts to do her last year, make her the Head Girl. While this would be nice, I find schools tend to act a little more practically about these things. And if she was the Head Girl there would be a girl Ginny's age, possibly Ginny herself, who would be excluded from the selection. I think it runs a little more efficiently this way. I think I mostly let them play Quidditch because I wanted to include it and, frankly, I didn't know who to put on the teams if the older students weren't allowed.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – The Eighth Years<p>

Hermione noticed that when Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall she seemed to hesitate before she sat in what had been Professor Dumbledore's chair. Hagrid sidled into the hall to take his seat and grinned and waved at her, and she smiled and waved back. He looked as cheerful as ever, Hermione thought with a smile. They didn't have long to wait before Professor Sprout led the first years into the hall and placed the three legged stool in front of the line of their terrified faces. The Sorting Hat was placed on it, looking a little singed in a few spots, but had otherwise survived being set on fire unscathed. Everyone looked at it, the first years taking their cue from the rest of the people in the Hall. Hermione wondered if the teachers and the other older students were thinking about Voldemort trying to destroy it as well.

The rip on the brim opened, and the hat's new song began. It again described the four Hogwarts founders, and the division between the good friends, Slytherin and Gryffindor. But then, Hermione realized with a jolt, it moved onto more modern events. It spoke of the defeat of Voldemort, not in specifics, but Hermione could tell that was what it was referring to, and from the sudden, absolute silence, the rest of the school could too. The hat had a verse for the successful reunification of the four houses, and one about Harry, and then it finished with the theme of renewal, hopeful beginnings, new friendships, and the new students beginning their education. It finished its song by telling the first years to try him on, and though he would divide them, to remain united. The hat bowed and the silence was broken as the entire hall burst into applause, most people even gave it a standing ovation, Hermione included.

Hermione watched Professor Sprout step forward to call out the names. She and Dean applauded each new Gryffindor student, and she smiled brightly if they passed by her on their way to an empty place at the table. Silence fell once again as Professor McGonagall stood.

"Welcome, returning students and new. I want to say a few, quick words before we eat." She paused, her audience fixed on her. "We have been through a great darkness together and reemerged into the light, like this school, we have been healed but scars still remain. Anyone is free to go to any of the teachers or their heads of houses to talk at any time, and please be respectful of the ordeals that some have been through. I also must urge caution, that although the castle is one of the safest locations in Britain, to take precautions. The threat has been greatly lessened, but there are still dark wizards eluding capture. There will still be Hogsmeade trips for the students in the upper years, but we ask you to be careful around strangers. However, you may rest assured that the school has more than the usual protection, and we are quite sure of your safety here.

"I must also give you the traditional warnings about the Forbidden Forest being out of bounds, and the list of objects banned from the school, which can be viewed outside Mr. Filch's office. I can tell you, it does include such items as fanged Frisbees and _all_ Weasley joke products. I also have the pleasure of introducing you to two new members of the staff. Professor Vindictus Viridian has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Professor McGonagall gestured to her left, where a tall, large man with wisps of white hair clinging to his head like tiny clouds sat. He didn't smile, but he raised a hand to polite applause. Hermione recognized him as the author of _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_. Harry had a copy.

"I am also pleased to introduce Professor Julie Miranda, a highly accomplished witch who will be taking over both the Transfiguration post and that of Head of Gryffindor house." She said, gesturing to her right. A wiry woman with a handsome face and short cream coloured hair with a purple streak in it sat there, and she stood up, grinned, and waved at them. Even from this distance Hermione thought she could see a bright shine in Professor Miranda's eyes which reminded her of Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones. She felt good about this new head of Gryffindor house. Professor Miranda smiled particularly at the Gryffindors, her new students.

"Now," Professor McGonagall began again, in happier tones, "I have kept you from the feast long enough. Please, enjoy." She finished with a sweep of her hand, and as she moved, the feast materialized on the plates in front of them.

Dean immediately began to pile food on his plate, and Hermione did so more carefully, although she still ate more than she usually would. There was a third year beside Hermione, a young girl who had introduced herself as Jessica Charleson, with the rest of her friends sitting beside her or across the table.

"Are you really Hermione Granger?" Jessica blurted out, though she looked like she instantly regretted it.

"Who else would I be?" Hermione said, kindly but a little confused. She smiled at Jessica.

"Did you really fight You-Know-Who with Harry Potter?" One of her friends said.

"Well, not the actual fight, but I helped him get there." She said, blushing.

"Can you tell us about it? Well, we've all heard things..." Jessica trailed off, worried about being presumptuous.

"How about I tell you what happened in our third year?" Hermione suggested. She spent much of the feast telling the story of their meeting Sirius Black and how they learned about his story. How everyone had refused to believe it but Sirius had continued to work in any way he could for their safety, and how he had died for them when they had been attacked in the Ministry of Magic. She even thought she had converted some of her audience who had still thought that Sirius Black had been a Death Eater. During her story the dinner vanished and the desserts appeared, and the third year Gryffindors continued to question her until the desserts disappeared too. Hermione hushed them kindly when Professor McGonagall stood again.

"Now I know you would all like a good night's sleep before you begin classes tomorrow. Prefects please lead the first years to your house dormitories. Would last year's returning students, the eighth years, please stay behind."

There was a scraping noise of benches sliding back the moment she finished speaking. Hermione smiled at the retreating third years as she and Dean remained seated. Neither of them had any idea what they were waiting for and they sat patiently as the hall slowly emptied. Only she and Dean remained at the Gryffindor table and as the crowd cleared they saw only nine students, including themselves, left in the hall. Ernie and Megan remained at the Hufflepuff table, the two girls she assumed to be Sue Li and Mandy Brocklehurst at Ravenclaw, and Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott at the Slytherin table. The hall had not yet emptied but Professor McGonagall had descended from the head table and waved them all to her. They stood and joined her in the middle of the emptying room, and she surveyed them imperiously.

"Now, as you all know, you are all returning to complete a final year at Hogwarts. We are going to call you eighth years for clarity's sake and since some of you did attend last year but we do not believe you received a proper education, nor were you able to sit your N. E. W. T. tests. This year you will join the seventh years to take your N. E. W. T.s. As you noticed, those of you made prefects still hold that title and may be required to complete prefect duties. We have also decided that we will allow you to play on your house Quidditch teams although we cannot place you in positions of authority such as Head Boy and Girl or Quidditch captains. This is partly because you are no longer boys and girls but all of age witches and wizards, but mostly in an attempt to keep the experience normal for the seventh years." She looked over them all as she spoke and they nodded their assent.

"Now, for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration there are enough of you taking them that you will have a separate class. All the other classes you will be attending with the seventh years. What I need to speak to you about in particular is where you will be staying."

"We're not staying in our dormitories, Professor?" Asked Ernie, looking shocked.

"No, you're not, Mr. MacMillian. You see, the new first years are now in the dormitory you occupied last year. For Ms. Granger, say, or Mr. Thomas it would have been easier to place you with the seventh years, but very difficult with Mr.'s Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott. Since there are so few of you we have decided instead to place you in your own dormitories with a common room solely for the eighth years. This way you will be able to sleep, study, and spend time with those in the closest situation to yours and you will also have access to your own house common rooms, though you will not be sleeping in them. Please follow me." McGonagall didn't wait for them but swept from the hall, which was now completely empty.

The nine students trailed along behind her like overgrown ducklings following their imperious mother. Hermione hadn't gotten to know the school quite as well as Harry and Ron, but she was still fairly well acquainted with the corridors and secret passages. She certainly knew enough to notice that the castle had been fixed and rebuilt exactly as it had been before the battle. She did see the occasional tiny sign of the horror of the Battle of Hogwarts remaining, however, such as a hint of a scorch mark or a statue missing an ear or a nose. She thought she caught a glimpse of Malfoy looking at the remains of a scorch from a spell and go a shade paler than normal. They were on the fifth floor now, and McGonagall was taking them along a deserted corridor which, Hermione remembered, was far from any classrooms, bathrooms, or the like. The closest room was a prefect's bathroom two corridors over. McGonagall stopped in front of recess in the wall in which an elegant suit of armour stood.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." She said in commanding tones.

The suit of armour stepped out of the way as the wall behind it slid back leaving a wide gap. Hermione followed Dean inside, with Malfoy behind, and couldn't help but gasp. It was smaller than the Gryffindor common room, but she assumed it encompassed all the best elements of the four rooms. It was a tall room with impossibly high ceilings and large windows, giving it an airy feeling with a fireplace on one side of the room, a bookcase on the other, and squashy, comfortable looking armchairs everywhere. The chairs and the tables around which they were places were elegant and beautiful, with swirls carved in the wood up the arms of the chairs and in the inlays on the tables. The chairs were covered in a black fabric with thin purple stripes and a long banner for each house hung in each of the rounded corners of the room. Straight across from them were two doors, which she presumed led to the dormitories. A quick glance around told her that the others were just as surprised as she was. Through the windows they could see the dark grounds and the stars twinkling in the sky, and the whole room was lit by a roaring fire in the grate and a number of candles which floated in midair just as they did in the Great Hall.

"This is your new common room. The password, as I'm sure you noticed, is currently the name of one of the founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, and is to be spoken to the suit of armour outside. It will hopefully stand out, as it is certainly the most decorative one on this floor. Now, to the important information: as I said before this common room is for the use of the nine of you only, and though you are free to visit your house common rooms, no other student will be permitted in this one. We have tried to make members of all four houses comfortable here. Lastly, since there are so few of you, it seemed pointless to split your dormitories by house. Men are on the left, women on the right. Any questions?" Professor McGonagall finished and looked around.

"None? Good. For all intents and purposes you are still members of your individual houses, and it is only for you eighth years that anything has changed. Now, off to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow. Ah, Ms. Granger, a word please." McGonagall dismissed them and swept back towards the exit as the others moved towards the dormitories, beginning to talk quietly, and all giving Hermione a curious look, Dean and Malfoy more than the others. They all quit talking and hurried away at a severe look from McGonagall, however, who ushered Hermione partially out of the common room.

"The Ministry has sent me the papers for your animagus attempt." She said quietly, keeping her voice low in case anyone was still around. "I have made a little time for you on the second Friday from now. You know, I'm sure about the gargoyle statue on the seventh floor. Come at 8 o'clock; the password is sugar quills."

"Yes, I will! Thank you!" Hermione said excitedly. She had hoped that Professor McGonagall would be free soon, and this was about the soonest she had hoped for.

"Good. Now, you should get some sleep too, Ms. Granger. Good night." Professor McGonagall said, awarding her a small smile.

"Good night, Professor."

With that Professor McGonagall stepped out into the corridor and the wall slid shut again behind her. Hermione turned and almost skipped across the magnificent common room through the door on the right and followed a spiral staircase upwards. She passed doors with plaques reading Megan Jones, Sue Li, and Mandy Brocklehurst, until she finally reached the door marked "Hermione Granger". She pushed it open. The room was full of warm wood and Gryffindor red, but as her tiredness was catching up with her, and she simply went to her trunk which was already waiting for at the end of the bed. She found a pair of pajamas, pulled them on, and sank gratefully onto the red satin sheets. After a moment's hesitation she flicked her wand to lock the door and another flick drew the hangings around the bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11 - The First Day Back

Hermione goes to her first classes without Harry and Ron. More tomorrow. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – The First Day Back<p>

Hermione awoke early the next morning at the sound of her alarm clock. She pushed back the curtains of her four poster bed, and it took her a minute to remember where she was. The bed was larger than the ones they usually had in the house dormitories and the room was much smaller, but of course it would be, her last dormitory had been big enough for four girls. She glanced at the clock and saw she had a few hours before the first classes would start. Pushing herself off the lovely bed she looked around the room.

She had a wardrobe and a dresser of a warm wood with candles on top of them and the stone walls had red Gryffindor banners covering them. There was also an empty bookshelf against the wall opposite her bed. She picked up her wand and opened her trunk, sending the books inside onto the shelf with a flick, almost filling it. But she peered into her beaded back and flicked her wand again, holding the bag away from herself as books soared out of it. She didn't take all of them out, since she wanted some of them around in case she had to leave the school in a hurry. Hermione surveyed her work with satisfaction; she had even got the books to organize themselves by subject, with this year's textbooks on the top shelf. Now she could attend to less important matters, but the room already seemed much more hers.

Hermione walked to the windows and looked out on a breathtaking view of the Hogwarts grounds. She could see the vast Forbidden Forest stretching out below her and from the windows on the other side of the room she could see the edge of the forest, a little of the lake, and Hagrid's hut. Her feet were chilly on the stones of the floor and she could feel the colder air around the window, but the room was warm and she thought she could feel the heat coming off the walls. She stood, admiring the view for some time before she wrenched her eyes away and turned back to the room.

She began waving her wand again to send her robes into the wardrobe and her underwear and muggle clothes into the dresser. It was nice to have more of a room, she considered, as she placed photographs on the dresser where other girls might put hair accessories or make up. There were a few static photos of her family and a couple moving photos of Harry, Ron, and her, or all the Weasley's with Harry. She also stuck a few newspaper clippings to the frame of the mirror that rose above the dresser. She had a copy of the article which had contained Kingsley's speech at the memorial for the battle and she had not been able to resist keeping the story announcing their Order of Merlins.

Having finished sticking her clippings to the mirror she looked around happily and began to dress. Her bag was already ready with quills, ink, and parchment, but there was no point in bringing it down to breakfast when she would have to come back up to get her books anyway. She was ready quickly, taming her hair and adjusting her beaded bag so that it was invisible under her robes. Her wand safely in her pocket she descended the stairs and paused to look admiringly at the common room before stepping up to the wall, which moved obligingly out of the way.

Hermione had to dodge Peeves once, but otherwise had an uneventful walk down to the Great Hall and a much shorter one than it might have been given her knowledge of the castle. Just because she hadn't approved of Harry and Ron's rule breaking hadn't meant she had gone around with her eyes closed. When she reached the Great Hall Dean waved at her from halfway down the Gryffindor table and she joined him with a smile.

"Nice rooms, eh?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Very," She agreed, "It's nice of them to create all this for us. I'm assuming you have all your own rooms too?"

"Yeah. They've done them all up special for each person's house too. Ernie showed me his and its all yellow with Hufflepuff banners."

"Wow. I was so tired I didn't really even look around until this morning, and the other girls had gone to bed before I went up." Hermione said as she buttered some toast.

"Oh, yeah, what did McGonagall want to talk to you about?" Dean asked eagerly.

"Oh nothing much," Hermione said, blushing under the scrutiny. "I was hoping to get a couple of private lessons with her."

Dean was about to speak again when they were interrupted by the owl post, to Hermione's relief. Dean was looking a little too interested in her invented story and even if she trusted him, part of the point was to keep her animagus attempt to as few people as possible. An owl soared down to her with a copy of the Daily Prophet, and she scanned the pages of the paper, eating her toast unconsciously.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Kingsley is putting things back to normal, and there were a bunch of muggle borns welcomed back into the country. Oh dear, they caught an escaped giant!"

"They did?!" Dean jumped and only just avoided slopping eggs down his front.

"Yes, and it looks like they're going to have to execute it. That's a pity, but I suppose it has to be done. If they thought they could just release it I'm sure they would." Hermione said mournfully. It was a mark of her trust in Kingsley that she didn't much object. Those giants had been horrible, and if they tried to release it, it would probably try to attack people anyway. She had been trying to overcome her fear of giants though, and feel better towards Grawp, too, since she knew what it meant to Hagrid.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Thomas?" came a cheerful voice. Hermione looked up into the bright face of Professor Miranda. She had been right about the woman's eyes, they did twinkle like Dumbledore's had. Now that she was closer, she could see that Professor Miranda also had laugh lines creasing her face as well. She extended a hand to each of them in turn and they both shook.

"Professor Julie Miranda at your service. I'm very pleased to meet you two. Professor McGonagall has told me a little of what you did to fight Voldemort last year, and of course I've read about you, Ms. Granger. I'm very pleased to be your new Head of House. Please, feel free to stop by my office anytime, for anything; questions, comments, or snide remarks." She said with a grin. Hermione smiled back without a thought. She liked this woman already.

"Thank you, ma'am." Dean said, grinning back.

"You're welcome." Professor Miranda was practically beaming. "Now, I have to give you your schedules..." She flipped through the sheets of parchment she was holding until she found the right ones and gave them to their owners. "And I'm also to ask if either of you want to sign up for the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts."

"I'd like to!" Dean said eagerly, "I play Chaser."

"Fantastic! I'll add you to the list then, Mr. Thomas." She said, scribbling a name on the top sheet of parchment. "Have a good first day, you two, and remember, my door is open any time!" She said with a wave before moving down the table. Hermione noticed with a certain amount of satisfaction that she shook the hands of the second years sitting a little away from them.

"I think I might be able to make the team this year. I haven't been practicing much yet, but I think the last year has actually helped my reflexes." Dean was saying as Hermione scanned her timetable. She made a few "mm"s when Dean paused and she judged she was supposed to, as she always did when the talk was irreversibly fixed on Quidditch. She didn't mind watching the game, sure, but she didn't understand how people got so worked up about it.

Hermione was much more concerned with her timetable. She had seven courses, which was a few more than normal for a student in their final year, but she wasn't concerned with that. She was used to the work after all. She still had a few free periods, which would be useful for getting her work done. But for now she saw she had Charms first thing Monday morning.

"What are you taking, Dean?" She asked to divert the conversation from Quidditch. He glanced over at her timetable and she showed it to him.

"Not as much as you." He said, looking a little surprised. "Just Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Hey, we have Charms in 20 minutes."

"I'll meet you there; I need to get my books." Hermione rose from the table, dropping her last bit of toast.

Dean already had his bag so he went back to polishing off his breakfast as Hermione hurried from the Great Hall. She made her way quickly up the marble stairs, and was thinking about the books she should pack. A glance at her schedule told her she also had Transfiguration that day, so she would need those books too. She would be able to see what Professor Miranda was like in the classroom, which would be interesting.

Suddenly she realized she was halfway to the Gryffindor common room, and ran down another corridor towards their new one. This meant she was slightly out of breath when she told the suit of armour the password and crossed to the girls' staircase. It didn't take long to grab the books she needed, sling her bag over her shoulder, and, after pausing to get her breath back, head down to the common room again. It was empty save for Malfoy who was emerging from the boys' staircase and lengthened his strides to catch up with her.

"Mind if I join you, Granger?" He said, and she thought he sounded a little anxious.

"Feel free," She said.

"Allow me to apologize for my reaction to seeing you by the carriages last night. I was remembering, and I didn't think anyone had seen me."

"That's alright, I was too." Hermione said, with a slight smile. He seemed to relax at this.

"So, how are your books treating you? You haven't been cursed by reading them yet?" He drawled. She laughed, and he seemed a little surprised.

"I trusted you wouldn't curse me, Slytherin or not. Even then, just because someone is a Slytherin, doesn't mean they're bad. Not all Gryffindors are brave, either. Look at Peter Pettigrew. You can't judge people by their house, or before you know them." She said, a little more bravely than she felt, and smiling warmly at Malfoy's pale face. His mask was in place, and her smile faltered on it, but then a tiny smile creased his own lips and the tension released somewhat.

"You must know that I'm trying, Granger. I'm not good at this...niceness." He said, as if it was an unfamiliar and slightly disgusting word. "There hasn't been much of it in my life."

"I understand." She said, nodding as they joined the end of the queue in front of the Charms classroom behind Dean. A few students looked surprised to see the Gryffindor war hero walking with a Slytherin and former Death Eater. There were only eight of them there; it was Mandy Brocklehurst that was the only eighth year not taking Charms. They didn't have to wait long for Professor Flitwick to open the door, but it still was very odd waiting there, and going into the classroom, and sitting down without Harry and Ron. She followed Dean in with Malfoy behind her, seeming lost in thought. She took the seat beside Dean and Malfoy slid into the one beside her automatically. Nott hadn't found a seat yet, so he took the one on Malfoy's other side.

"Earth to Draco." He muttered. "You do realize who you just sat beside, right?"

"Hm?" Malfoy jerked into consciousness and he glanced at Hermione on his left. "Yes, I do. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and the brains of the Golden Trio." He drawled. "Is there a problem?"

Hermione ducked down and rummaged in her bag to pretend she hadn't heard.

"Okay." Nott said, shrugging. "Just checking."

Professor Flitwick began the class by telling them how serious they must take this year because of their N. E. W. T. exams, and not least because they had the rare chance to repeat a year. Hermione could barely contain her excitement to be back in school and her hand shot up every time Flitwick asked them a question. She earned 20 points for Gryffindor over the course of the class. Malfoy and Dean both looked somewhere between amusement and exasperation as she practically skipped from class, thinking happily of their homework. She turned around when she heard both men sigh, and exchange looks. The Gryffindor and Slytherin realized what they had done and stared at each other for a few seconds, before Dean grinned and Malfoy's mask broke into mild amusement.

They had some time to spare so the three of them slowly made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione realized only when they reached the doors of the Great Hall that the other eighth years had caught up, and all eight of them had been walking together. Nott was beside her with a small smile and Dean and Malfoy were talking. The group only split when they entered the hall as first the Hufflepuffs, then Ravenclaws left them. Finally Malfoy, Nott and Zabini nodded to the Gryffindors and found seats at the Slytherin table.

Hermione still had the Charms class buzzing in her head, but Dean only had so much patience for it, and then he lapsed into the silence of contented eating. Just like Harry and Ron. Hermione sat in silence, thinking about how it had been to sit in a class and eating lunch on the first day without them. She had spent days and classes on her own, of course, she had always taken more classes than them, but she couldn't remember not being with them on the first day since their first year.

Once Dean had finished he and Hermione rose and headed for the Transfiguration classroom. Malfoy and Nott joined them in the Entrance Hall with smiles of greeting and the four of them went up to the classroom together. There were only eight of them there again, but this time it was Megan Jones, the kindly Hufflepuff who was not there. Blaise Zabini wandered down the line with haughty ease and cleared his throat behind Malfoy and Nott.

"Ah, yes," Malfoy said, "I'm forgetting my manners. Thomas, Granger, this is Blaise Zabini." Zabini bowed and brushed Hermione's hand with his handsome lips, making her blush. "Ah and this is Theodore Nott." Nott smiled.

"We've met." Zabini said in his deep voice. "At the Slugclub. I believe, like Draco, I have an apology to make for my rudeness there." He said, bowing again to Hermione.

"That's alright, it's the past. Thank you for apologizing though, I appreciate it." She said, not being able to repress a smile as he gave her a very handsome one.

Dean and Malfoy both opened their mouths but were cut off when the door opened and a broadly grinning Professor Miranda beckoned them into the classroom.

"Hello!" She said happily as they all found seats. "I'm so pleased to meet you all. In this class I hope to prepare you for your N. E. W. T. examinations." She went on cheerily for the entire class and soon discovered Hermione's tendency to know answers before the rest of her peers. She even gathered enough courage to whisper a suggestion to Malfoy, who whispered back "10 points to Gryffindor" and smirked at her. She turned red, but also noticed he successfully changed his desk into a dog after that.

Once again all eight of them left the class in one big group and made their way back to their shared common room. Hermione settled herself snugly into an armchair by the fire and pulled out parchment and ink. Dean looked at her in shock.

"You're going to do work?! Already?" He said, looking disappointed. His eyes strayed over to Ernie and Megan who were playing exploding snap. "Mind if I..." He pointed.

"Go ahead." She said with a smile at him, before turning her attention back to her work. Flitwick had assigned them an essay on the Fidelious Charm, which was nice, since it meant she had very little to look up. She had learned quite a bit about how the charm functioned in the previous years, the only thing she would have to check was exactly how to perform the charm. She glanced up from writing as someone dropped into the chair across from her. It was Malfoy.

"Homework already, Granger?" He drawled.

"You have the same homework." She pointed out.

"Yes, you're right there." He said with a sigh. "Mind if I work here?"

"I think I can bear your presence." She said. He looked at her curiously before laughing.

"So how is it you're not surrounded by books like you are in the library?" He said as he pulled out his own parchment, quill, ink, and books.

"Have you been watching me in the library, Malfoy?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it was hard to miss the Golden Trio." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, as you know, Professor Flitwick asked us about the Fidelious Charm. I happen to already know a lot about that charm." She didn't explain further but Malfoy nodded, understanding. They worked in silence for some time until Hermione pulled out her book.

"I considered using it, you know. I bought a flat in London, and was putting some magical protection on it, but I thought it would be a bit much, besides not having many people I can trust. I couldn't stay in the manor." He said plainly, but she could understand why he wouldn't want to, after everything that had happened there in the last year.

"Some of them must want you just as badly as they want Harry, Ron, or...or me." She said, failing to keep her voice even.

"You coming back to Hogwarts was a very good idea. You helped Potter immensely, you're a muggle born, and not to mention Weasley's girlfriend." He sneered. "Has he proposed yet, Granger?"

"What?" She spluttered, turning very red. "How did you know we're dating?"

"Merlin's beard, Granger, you have very good powers of observation in the classroom, it's about time you applied them in life. Besides seeing the two of you together a few times and the fact that he almost tried to break my nose that one day." He sounded almost exasperated. "And you didn't dispute it at Florean's the last time I saw you in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, well, um." Hermione spluttered, looking mildly uncomfortable.

Her fears about the relationship she was in had been forgotten since the last night of August. She looked down at her notes and opened her mouth to say something, but looked up into Malfoy's face and shut it again. He was improving, but she didn't want to try her luck with him. But she was surprised to see that he was wearing a curious look, and not his usual mask. The only person here she could really talk to now was Ginny. She had a sudden pang of loneliness, here in a comfortable but unfamiliar armchair in a beautiful but unfamiliar common room, sitting across from a face that had only been temporarily friendly. She looked back down again to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Her gaze chanced to fall on her watch.

"It's almost dinner." She said, and began to roll up her essay.

"We have time." He said, looking fixedly at her. His parchment was blank.

They packed up their things and left them on their chairs as the others stood as well. Dean shot her a grin as the group gathered to walk down together.

As she ate, Hermione considered that Malfoy could be lying to her, about buying a flat, trying to win her trust for his own protection. But she didn't feel like that was it. Besides, if it was a ruse of Malfoy's, why were Zabini and Nott being nice to her as well? Because they had the same idea. Well, what about Malfoy being nice to Dean, too? Maybe it was part of the act to make it seem more genuine. She realized that she had been looking at Malfoy over the heads of some Gryffindor second years and he glanced up and smiled at her. She smiled back, blushing, and fixed her eyes on her dinner.

Dean left to get some flying practice in after they ate, and she wished him luck as he disappeared with his broom over his shoulder. Again Malfoy dropped into the seat across from her and silently rolled out his blank parchment. She finished her essay quickly, checking her information with Malfoy, who was rapidly catching up to her. She had to admit, his help had sped up the process. They moved onto Transfiguration next, and by discussing the questions they finished the essay much earlier than Hermione would normally go to bed.

"It's strange," she said, pausing after she rolled up the second essay.

"What is?" Malfoy asked, head down, finishing the last bit on his own.

"I'm used to finishing about an hour from now and then having someone else's work to check afterward." She said, half smiling, stowing the essay in her bag with more care than necessary.

"Sorry, but I don't think you need to read over mine, considering we talked over half of it." Malfoy drawled. "Maybe you can ask Dean, or one of the others."

Hermione smiled back, but kicked off her shoes and curled up tighter in the chair. She missed Harry and Ron already. Did she miss them, or did she expect them? Hogwarts just wasn't the same without them, but she had known it would be very different. She tried to smile at Malfoy to put him at ease, but he still looked suspicious. She considered getting out her things again and writing to Harry and Ron, but decided against it. She had a free period the next day, and she was planning to use it to go visit Hagrid, and perhaps she would spend some time with Ginny. That would make her feel better.


	12. Chapter 12 - Quills and Quidditch

I feel like the fluctuating chapter lengths really show poor planning on this one. Next chapter soon, ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or, unfortunately, Quidditch.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Quills and Quidditch<p>

_Dear Harry and Ron_, she wrote,

_The first week back has been interesting, and certainly has its moments, although it is strange not to have you two here. While rebuilding they created a new common room just for us eighth years, so it's not as eerie as it could be, being in the Gryffindor common room without you. It's gorgeous in here though, we all seem to agree they mixed aspects of all four of the house common rooms. It's airy with high windows, just how Harry said the Ravenclaw one looked, but it's really warm and cozy and it has our big comfortable armchairs. Everything's a lot more elegant than the Gryffindor furniture is though, maybe because they think us eighth years are less likely to destroy things._

_Honestly, I was really lonely at first. Well, I still am. Dean is the only other Gryffindor who came back, and he's been practicing to try out for Gryffindor chaser so he's gone a lot. The Hufflepuffs are nice; Ernie came back and so did another girl we'd never met, Megan Jones. She's a kind person and she spends time with me a lot. I think it helps that I'm perfectly willing to go over their homework for them. Two Ravenclaw girls came back, Mandy Brocklehurst and Sue Li, and they stay on their own a lot, but I've talked with them a couple of times. I spend most of my time with Dean and Malfoy. Yes, Malfoy. I know you're scowling, Ron, and I know you have an eyebrow raised, Harry, but he's been really nice to everyone all week. Also Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini have gotten a lot nicer too. Believe me, they're very civil, if not thoughtful, and Dean, Ernie, and Megan agree with me. They're all just as shocked as we were about the change. And that's everyone who came back, just nine of us._

_In fact, even though I still can't really call Malfoy my friend, I'm grateful to have him here. I'm starting to feel more comfortable around him, and we talk about the classes, and do homework together, and he debates with me over the homework sometimes. Debate, not argue, Ron. It actually helps my understanding of the subject, and I think I've been writing better papers because of it._

_I'll write more later, Malfoy's giving me an exasperated look and I need to do a bit of school work. My first lesson with Professor McGonagall isn't for another week and Hagrid sends his love, I saw him the other day._

_Much love, Hermione._

"What poor soul is getting an essay for a letter?" Draco drawled, grinning at her.

"Harry and Ron." She answered calmly, rolling up the letter after she was sure the ink had dried.

"Did you mention me?" He was still affecting his uninterested tone.

"Oh yes, I told them you're being absolutely horrible to me." Hermione said, stowing away the rest of her things. "I was joking!" She added quickly.

"Darn right." He growled, but looking happier than he had a second ago.

"No, I told them the truth, that it's nice talking to you and you're being nice to me." She said in a matter of fact voice. He sat up.

"I am?" His drawl was gone now and he had that sincere look again that she thought she had been seeing more and more lately.

"Yes, Malfoy, you are. It's really nice to have someone to discuss things with." She said with a smile.

Malfoy found it much easier to restrain himself from retorting that Potter and the Weasel must not have been good intellectual companions when she had just complimented him.

"I'm going to see Ginny." She said, stretching.

"Have fun." He said, automatically.

Hermione left through the wall, and headed for the Gryffindor common room. Quidditch try outs were tomorrow, and Hermione knew her friend must be getting pretty nervous. Hermione found Ginny pacing in the Gryffindor common room, and convinced her to go for a walk on the grounds. It was a beautiful night, humid, but with a fresh breeze that played around their faces. They walked and talked; well, Hermione did most of the talking, to keep Ginny's mind off the tryouts. Hermione told her how lonely and strange it was to be here without Harry and Ron and she practically had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Ginny reassured her, and her friend said the thought that had been trying to get Hermione's attention at the back of her mind: this was a new year and a new beginning, and she should embrace it and make new friends. Hermione nodded, embrace the difference.

Hermione told her about Malfoy, and the others, how nice they had been, and how she felt like Malfoy really wanted to know that she liked him. Ginny asked, and Hermione told her she was starting to feel like he was a friend. Both of them said at the same time how badly Ron was going to take that. Then Hermione did cry, as all her worries and fears about Ron bubbled to the surface. They sat at the edge of the lake, near Dumbledore's tomb.

"I don't think this is going to work, Ginny."

"I know." Ginny said, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly.

"Neither of us can be ourselves, really ourselves, like this."

"Yeah, I know. And you've been constantly arguing."

"Yes. Ginny, what am I going to do? Will your mum be angry with me? Or you?" Hermione said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I won't be, no. I understand it's not working. Even if he's my brother, you're my best friend. My mum might be upset for a bit, I'm not going to lie to you, but I think she'll get over it. You could probably Floo Ron, that way you don't have to do it by letter. You said your new common room's often empty."

"Yes, thanks Ginny." Hermione said, smiling at Ginny and putting her head on Ginny's shoulder.

The friends sat there together for a while longer, comforting each other. Finally, Hermione told Ginny to head back to the common room and get some sleep for the try outs tomorrow. Hermione stood with her and brushed herself off, intending to join her on the way back to the school when they both stopped. They had both seen a flash of white blonde hair in the moonlight. They looked at each other and held a quick whispered conference. Ginny headed off for the school with Hermione's promise to fill her in the next day. Hermione considered casting a disillusionment charm on herself, but thought it was too much like sneaking.

Malfoy was moving at a good pace, but she had a head start. She followed the light on his hair as he made for a spot a little off where she and Ginny had sat, and she was shocked to see him stop in front of the white marble tomb belonging to Dumbledore. She slowed to a walk. She was close enough now in order to see him clearly.

He was standing, rigid, in front of the tomb, and he pulled out his wand. She was almost ready to whip her own out, to stop him in whatever he was doing, when she thought of his recent repentance. His wand was high and he gave it a careful wave. She couldn't see the result, but she didn't need to. She recognized the movements. Malfoy had been standing completely still but he spun around, wand raised as she took a step forward.

"Who's there?!" He snarled.

"Hermione!" She said, voice slightly high, her hands raised to show him she had no wand.

"Merlin's pants you scared me, Granger!" Malfoy said, lowering his wand quickly and raising a hand to his face.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Why are you here?" He said, and there was a note of anger in his voice.

"I was talking with Ginny by the lake and I saw you and I…what are you doing here?" She said, knowing the answer. She could see his pale face in the thin light; it was a gaunt image of grief. He sunk onto the marble dais on which the tomb sat, his head in his hands. She knelt beside him and this close she could see a bouquet of roses he had conjured. She pulled out her own wand and she could feel him watching her as she performed the same wave as he had. A bunch of lilies appeared right beside the roses. She hesitated, and then put a hand on his knee. He flinched but did not shake her off. They sat in silence for a minute or two, Hermione crouched with her comforting hand on his knee.

"Do you think he'd like them?" Malfoy said quietly. Hermione thought about it.

"Yes." She said with complete certainty. "I think he would. Regardless, I think he'd appreciate the sentiment." She said, smiling.

"I am sorry." He said, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "So sorry."

"I think, if he could see you right now, he'd be so proud, Malfoy. He'd be beaming at you."

They stayed there for a few more minutes, until Hermione's legs started to complain about the crouch. She straightened and he looked up quickly. "Come on, Malfoy."

Hermione held out a hand. He hesitated before taking it and allowing her to pull him up. They walked back to the castle doors together without speaking, and back up to the common room.

Hermione added a very brief retelling of what had just happened with Malfoy to her letter to Harry and Ron before bed. She left out the details out of respect to Malfoy, but she did write that he visited Dumbledore's tomb and left roses. She slept well that night, hoping that Ginny would too, despite her nerves.

When Hermione got up Saturday morning, dressed and went down to the table near the fire that she and Malfoy had seemed to have claimed as theirs, she saw a note on top of her bag.

_Off with Theo today. Hope you can get over the disappointment. Don't wait up, Malfoy._

Hermione laughed as she read it. That suited her fine, she had intended to join Ginny for the tryouts. She wanted to support Ginny on her first day as Quidditch captain, but she was still going to use the time to get a little work done. She packed her bag and went to the Great Hall, finding Ginny part way down the table.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Now I know how Harry felt last year." Ginny said weakly. "This is really nerve wracking."

"You'll do fine." Hermione reassured her. "You have a head on your shoulders, Ginny, a good one, that understands Quidditch. You know who plays well and who doesn't. You have it in you to be a captain, even if you might have to push your own feelings aside sometimes." Hermione said more quietly, looking down the table at Dean.

"Yeah, I know." Ginny said with a sigh, glancing over at Dean as well. "If he flies well, I'll just have to have a talk with him to make sure we're both professional."

"Good idea." Hermione smiled and nodded. "He has been practicing."

"You're staying to watch, right?"

"Of course, Ginny! I might do a little work, but I'll be right here for you."

Ginny laughed, it was just like Hermione to come to support her and bring her homework.

"I'm just going to go by the Owlery and send a letter to Harry and Ron first, and then I'll be right over." Hermione said with a smile, wrapping up her breakfast and standing, and she almost hit a girl behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry-oh hello! Jessica, isn't it?" It was the girl who had spoken to her at the welcoming feast.

"Yes. I was told to give you these." She dug in her bag and removed two rolls of parchment, handed them to Hermione and Ginny, and scurried off again to join her friends down the table.

"What's this?" Hermione said, frowning.

"I think I know." Ginny said in ominous leaden tones. They broke the seals and unrolled the letters. They looked at each other.

"Slughorn." Both said at once. They had received an invitation elegantly written for a meeting of Slughorn's exclusive club in a week's time.

"Well, I know when my first Quidditch practice is then." Ginny said, grinning. Hermione scowled.

"You're going to leave me alone again? Oh well, I think Zabini's being a bit nicer, so maybe it won't be so bad. It was mostly McLaggen that made it unpleasant before. Thank goodness he's gone." She said with a shudder, and Ginny laughed.

"Remember, Hermione, while hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, revenge has a way of turning on the maker."

"Yes, I've learned that lesson, don't worry." Hermione laughed a little as she rose from the table. She glanced up at the staff table, and as she did she saw Slughorn chatting merrily, napkin tucked into the neck of his robes, covering his massive belly. She sighed and grabbed her wrapped up breakfast, this time going to the Owlery. She tempted one of the school owls down to her with a bit of bacon and it allowed her to tie on her message for Harry and Ron.

She hurried now back to the Quidditch Pitch, and went first onto the field. Sure enough, Ginny was already there, pacing again, and doing her best not to show her nerves. She listened politely to Ginny's monologue about what she intended to do, glad that all Ginny wanted was someone to listen, not to respond. When the previous members of the team and the applicants began to file in, Hermione wished Ginny good luck and hurried off the pitch. She found a spot midway up the stands where she had a good view and got out her Transfiguration essay. She was pulling out her ink and quill when she realized someone was coming up beside her.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger. It is a nice day for tryouts, isn't it?" Said an indomitably cheerful voice. Professor Miranda sat down beside her, beaming.

"Oh, yes, I suppose." She said, setting down the ink, but keeping a firm grip on the quill to keep it flying away.

"Quidditch fan, Ms. Granger?" Miranda smiled.

"Not really. I'm more here to support Ginny. She's a bit nervous, but I know she'll be great. And Dean too, the other Gryffindor eighth year." Hermione said, smiling back.

"And making the most of your time, I see. Oh dear, are you doing my essay on a Saturday?"

"Yes, Professor. I'm just making a few amendments. I finished it a little while ago, but it could be better."

"That is a relief. I am glad I do not force my students to work on Saturdays. At this point in the year, anyway." Professor Miranda smiled and Hermione laughed.

"No, Professor. Although, may I ask why you're here?"

"Like my esteemed college, Professor McGonagall, I too, enjoy Quidditch, and I thought I should support my house's team."

They fell into silence as Ginny kicked off and began to weed out the weaker fliers. It was a little disconcerting to have Professor Miranda beside her, but she got over it quickly and got some work done in the less interesting bits of the tryouts. She spent more of her time scribbling down bits of what was happening on the pitch, however, to send to Harry and Ron, because she knew they would appreciate it. Ginny's account might be more informative of the technical details, but hers would be coloured with her nerves. Hermione noticed Dean and Demelza Robins, the girl Harry had chosen as Chaser, had made Ginny's cuts as her fellow Chasers. She also seemed to have kept Harry's choices for beaters.

She was also interrupted a few times by Professor Miranda, who asked about who had been on the team two years ago under Harry. Hermione had pointed them out, and told the professor much of what she could remember of their performance. She put her quill down for a time to watch Jessica try for the Seeker's position, and despite her lack of Quidditch knowledge she could tell the girl wasn't bad. Finally it was just keeper left and Hermione turned a little pink thinking about what had happened the last time she watched Keeper tryouts. She didn't recognize any of them, however, so she went back to her work.

Hermione was rather hungry by the time the tryouts were over and she packed up her things to rejoin her friends. She checked her watch and saw it was a little past one and hoped there would still be lunch in the Great Hall. She had to wait a little longer after the rest of the new team left the changing rooms, congratulating them all as they passed, because Ginny had pulled Dean aside. Finally they came out, Ginny looking stern and Dean slightly harassed, but they looked a little happier when they saw Hermione waiting.

"Looks like a good team, Ginny. I didn't know Jessica was that good a flyer." Hermione said conversationally as the three of them walked back up to the castle. Both of them looked grateful for the topic of conversation and between how they had met Jessica and how she had flown that day carried them to the Hall. Thankfully there was still food at the tables and Ginny went to join her friends, leaving Hermione and Dean to find a place and eat. Once again Hermione did her best to keep up with the Quidditch conversation of her excited friend.

After they ate Dean returned to the common room, saying he needed to get some homework done and Hermione joined him. Ernie and Megan were there, hard at work, and she smiled at them before taking her usual chair by the fire. She went over her own work, making additions or corrections, and answered any of Dean's questions, sometimes only by telling him what section of the book he could find the answer in. She was pouring over her own work, and Dean was struggling beside her with his, when the wall slid back and Malfoy and Nott entered. They walked over to Hermione and Dean, and Malfoy threw himself into his accustomed chair across from her. With an impatient gesture from Malfoy, Nott sat beside him.

"Did you boys have a good day?" Hermione said absently, looking over the Charms work they had been assigned.

"Not really. We only found three first years to bully." Draco drawled, leaning lazily in his squashy armchair. Hermione looked up sharply at him, and he just grinned at her. She threw a crumbled bit of parchment at him. Nott's horrified expression disappeared and he laughed. "Otherwise, yes, Granger, we did. How were the Gryffindor tryouts? We considered joining you, but Theo thought we wouldn't be welcome for some incomprehensible reason."

"Good, Ginny's doing well." Hermione said, shrugging.

"What, no long winded explanation?"

"No, if you never noticed I'm not much of one for Quidditch. Besides, I don't think Ginny would appreciate that."

"I had a feeling that was the case. You don't seem the type for Quidditch. But you can rest assured; I'm not trying for the Slytherin team this year." Malfoy said, clearly annoyed.

"Other than Thomas only Blaise is trying again." Theo supplied.

"He played Chaser right?" Hermione asked, trying to remember.

"Yes, he does. But I don't think they'd want me on the team again. And I'm not buying my way on; I should have refused to be dishonest in the first place." Malfoy threw his books onto the table. Nott looked sympathetic but also plainly agreed.

"Why don't you try out then? You're a pretty good Seeker, as far as I could tell." Hermione said tentatively.

"I could never beat Potter." Malfoy said bitterly.

"Well, Harry isn't here anymore, is he? Besides, you almost beat him a few times." Hermione pointed out.

"You could try out, Draco." Nott chimed in unexpectedly.

"You too, now?" Malfoy turned to Nott angrily.

"Well, what would be the harm of it?" Hermione pointed out, bolstered by Nott supporting her.

"The harm?" Malfoy almost shouted, rising from his seat. But when Ernie and Megan looked over at him he sat down again, glaring from Hermione to Nott. "What if they tell me to bugger off? What if I'm rubbish?" Malfoy went on bitterly, slamming his books around.

"But you're not rubbish. That guy you got to replace you in 6th year wasn't as nearly good as you and he's gone now. Who else do we have?" Nott said, his own temper rising. Malfoy stared at them and they simply stared resolutely back. Hermione glared at him, and silently asked Ginny for forgiveness.

"Alright, fine, I'll try out." Malfoy said angrily, throwing his hands in the air. Hermione and Nott grinned at each other.

"Nice work, Granger."

"You too, Nott."

"Theodore, Theo for short." He said, holding out his hand. Hermione smiled and shook it.

"Hermione."

"Now that you two best friends are done patronizing me can we get down to this Charms assignment?" Malfoy drawled angrily. Theo and Hermione laughed at him and all three of them pulled out their books. Dean declared that this was too much in one night for him and went over to join Ernie and Megan, who were packing up their things. Theo turned out to be very intelligent and talking with him was absolutely fascinating.

They were fairly productive getting their homework done that night as long as Malfoy played moderator and controlled their discussions. He would stop them whenever they went too long on one subject and remind them to keep writing or dragged them back onto the subject they were supposed to be on. They had done quite a bit of work by the time Theo bid them goodnight with a large smile for Hermione. He disappeared down the boys' staircase as Hermione put the finishing touches on her essay and Draco Malfoy over his own complete one, looking it over. Soon he was packing as well and headed to bed.

Hermione was by herself in the common room now, and she looked at her completed homework with satisfaction. She began to organize all the papers by the class they were for, when she heard coughing beside her. Her wand was out in a flash before she realized it was someone's head in the fireplace. Ron's, in fact. She put her wand away again, hastily.

"What, gonna curse me?" Ron said bitterly.

"No, you surprised me. What are you doing here?" She said, getting down beside the fire to speak to him better.

"Are you alone?" He growled.

"Yes," She said, with a quick glance around just in case.

"Good. I'm here to find out what the hell your problem is, hanging out with Malfoy like that, when you can't be bothered to see your boyfriend?" He said angrily. Hermione sat with her mouth hanging open. She had not expected this.

"Who said I didn't want to see you, but it's kind of difficult when you're working and now I'm at Hogwarts." She started.

"That's just excuses. You could have tried. No, I won't shut up, Harry." He snapped, head turning to look at the stone wall of the fire. "But no, you didn't try; you wanted to hang out with the Slytherins instead."

"I didn't _want to_, Ron. There are only nine eighth years here, and a third of them are Slytherins. Do you expect me never to speak to them?"

"Yes!" Ron roared. "Of course, I don't want you to talk to that bloody git and his cronies! Why are you determined to ignore me?"

There was silence for some time as Hermione blinked back tears, breathing deeply to keep her composure. Ron had the grace to at least look shifty. It seemed like he had expected her angry, and had not thought he would make her cry.

"Ron. You cannot order me around as if I was your property. I never said I preferred Malfoy's company to yours, and I have certainly not flirted or anything else you might be thinking."

Ron looked horrified at the suggestion, so she thought she could rest assured that any feared romantic interest in Malfoy was not his main problem.

"I am my own person, Ron, and I always have been. You are too. But if you feel like I need to change, and since things with me are not working out as you expected, or as I expected, maybe it's better if we take a break, at least while I'm finishing school." She said, summoning the courage to look at him as she spoke, but then she looked out a window and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He said, his voice filled with emotion. She looked at him again.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Oh." He said, but there was relief mixed with the other emotions in his face as his anger died away. "But, I still don't want you to talk to Malfoy."

"I will talk to Malfoy if I want to talk to Malfoy, Ron. If I am comfortable around him, that should be all you need to know."

"But I don't like it."

"You don't have to."

"You're still going to?"

"I told you, there are only nine eighth years. I couldn't avoid him if I tried." She said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Well be careful, keep one eye on him, and don't tell him more than he needs to know." Ron persisted.

"I am careful already, Ron. But I don't think I need to take that much care around him." Hermione glanced back at the papers on the table and grabbed one. Ron had looked beside him again.

"I don't care if he left a tame dragon and a field of flowers at Dumbledore's tomb, Harry, I don't trust him."

"Well, if I decide I can, Ron, that is my decision."

"Have you?" He snapped.

"I don't know, yet, but I'm beginning to think so."

"I think you're crazy." Ron muttered.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." He said, looking uncomfortable. "Look, my knees hurt, just be careful, okay. I'll kill Malfoy if he does anything to you."

"He won't, I think I can promise you that. Here, take this." She said, and held out the parchment towards the fire. A hand reached out and took it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, his hand disappearing.

"It was going to be my next letter. I took some notes during the Gryffindor tryouts for you two today." She said, looking past the fire, empty armchair across from her, and out the window into the night.

"Oh, thanks. Um. Night, Hermione."

"Good night, Ron." She said, and pulled together her courage to glance and flash a smile at him.

He was gone, and the flames crackled normally again, but Hermione didn't get back up into her chair. She sat there for she didn't know how long, staring out the window. There was another sound from the fire, but she didn't jump this time, she just glanced over. It was Harry, and she tried to smile at him.

"I'm really sorry about that, Hermione. He shouldn't have yelled at you." Harry began.

"It's okay. I knew he wouldn't like me talking to Malfoy."

"No. I take it you two broke up?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if that'll make him worry less, but I hope it'll be for the best. Neither of you seemed really happy in that last few months." Harry said, a little sadly.

"No. Thanks for understanding, Harry. I'm going to need my friends, and so is Ron." She said returning his sad smile.

"Yeah. Is this gonna change anything with you and Ginny or anyone?"

"I don't think so. She thought her mum might be upset for a bit, but I think she knew this was going to happen a while ago."

"Good. I really didn't want my friends torn apart."

"Me neither."

"Well, you send me an owl if you need me, okay. I can Floo like this if you want, and Ginny's there for you too. I'll try and talk some sense into Ron."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said, smiling her gratitude.

"Hey, we'll get through this. But do be careful. I don't think Malfoy's as dangerous as Ron thinks, or not to you anyway, but just watch yourself."

"I am." She said reassuringly.

"Okay, good. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're like the sister I never had."

"So are you my big, or little brother?" Hermione said with a watery laugh as her tears began to form again.

"Big, definitely." Harry said with a grin.

"Okay, I can live with that. Go see Ron now, I'll be okay."

"Alright. Love you, sis."

"I love you, too." Hermione smiled as Harry vanished from the fire.

This time she got back up into the armchair and finished sorting out her essays, moving mechanically, her eyes seeing through them.

"Granger?"

Hermione spun around and saw Malfoy standing at the top of the boy's staircase. He looked like he was wearing muggle style silk pajama pants and shirt, and had thrown a silk dressing gown over them.

"Hi, Malfoy." She said, standing and putting her bag on the chair. "I was just going to bed." She said with false brightness.

"No, you weren't. You could hear the yelling in the stairwell." He said, face and voice full of concern.

She sank to the floor, legs refusing to hold her up longer. He came around and knelt beside her.

"I'm okay, it's okay, just a little debate, but it's settled now." She said, trying to brush it off. She blinked to get rid of the tears that were forming again.

"Come on, Granger. It was definitely Weasley yelling. Was he angry at you for cavorting with a certain someone?" He said a little bitterly.

"Somewhat, yes. But I think also because I'm not the person he expected me to be. I think it was a summer's worth of frustration at once." She said, curling her knees up to her chin and hugging them, trying to hide her tears.

"Did you curse him? You could turn him into one of those little pygmy puffs the Weasleys sell." He suggested, and she chuckled a little.

"No. Harry talked to me afterward, and I know he's still there for me, and Ron and I didn't really have much of a relationship anyway, and now it's the same as it was through all our years at school, really, but I feel so alone." She said, and finally lost her attempt to stop her tears.

Malfoy looked horrified to hear a stifled sob from Hermione, and judging he should do something he put a hand on her knee and patted it, and she tried to stop her shaking.

"You're not alone. Everyone else in this common room really likes you. Look at Theo today. And as much as I hate to admit it, my homework does go faster with your help. Assuming I count as a friend, I'm here. Literally here, sitting on the floor. On the floor, mind." He said, drawled, and then grinned at her. His expression turned to shock as she hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over completely.

"You're my friend, Malfoy." She whispered.

"Hey, if I'm your friend it's Draco." He said, trying to pull away while also not falling over.

"Okay, Draco." She laughed wetly.

At that moment the boy's door opened again. Draco's attempts to hold her off him while not ending up on the floor failed with his surprise, and Hermione fell on top of him.

"Hermione, I heard shouting, are you ok-Let her go!" He shouted as the two of them attempted to pick themselves up.

"She fell on me!" Draco shouted back angrily.

"It's fine Dean, I'm fine. It was my fault, really, I fell." Hermione said, turning very red and pulling herself all the way up into the armchair again. Draco picked himself up and dusted himself off, standing near Dean. Dean stowed his wand hastily.

"Sorry, Malfoy. Automatic." He said apologetically.

"S'fine." Draco grunted, straightening his clothes, but when he saw Hermione looking at him he grinned.

"Um so, are you okay then?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes, Dean, I am perfectly fine." Hermione said, feeling that for the first time in the last hour, she wasn't lying. Dean looked at Draco in confusion.

"Mal-Draco, are you okay? Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking very clearly." She said a little awkwardly.

"No, I'm fine...Hermione." He said, grinning at her. "Bit odd using our first names, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But also nice."

"Am I missing something here, Malfoy?" Dean said in hopeless confusion.

"There was an argument here, between Granger-Hermione, and persons who shall remained unnamed, but thanks to Potter, and I hope, myself, it appears to be rectified."

"Um, okay. As long as everything's fine. Sorry, again, about that, Malfoy." Dean said, apologetically, examining the carpet.

"My friends call me Draco." He said and Dean looked up quickly, cricking his neck.

"My friends call me Dean." He said, grinning.

Draco grinned back and shook Dean's hand as Hermione beamed at the two of them. She stood, laughing, tears in her eyes, tossed her bag on her chair and threw her arms around Draco and then Dean. Still laughing, made her way to the girls' staircase and waved a goodnight, but not before she saw them exchange a bewildered look.

"Girls." She heard Dean say by way of explanation as she disappeared through the door. She was still smiling as she pulled her pajamas on, thinking that this year promised to be very good after all.


	13. Chapter 13 - First Animagus Lesson

One thing I wanted to address in this was Draco's Dark Mark, because I noticed a lot of people simply don't mention it. Did it fade? Is it still there but faded like we're told they were in Goblet of Fire? Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – First Animagus Lesson<p>

The next week passed quickly for Hermione. She tried to split her time between all her friends, but she spent her classes sitting with Draco, did her homework with him, and just sat and talked with him in the common room. She was really starting to enjoy his company; he was nicer, and he could match her intellectually. And once she realized that most of his drawling comments were jokes, he made her laugh. Just like Ginny had said, she accepted the fact that this year was different, and she should embrace it and make new friends.

The eighth years tended to move between their classes in one big group anyway and only separated by houses at mealtimes. Once she and Megan had even sat in the empty common room with the two Ravenclaws, Mandy and Sue, and talked over tea. They turned out to be nice, fun girls, and they had planned to sit together again over tea and do some homework the next week. Between them and Ginny, Hermione definitely got her girl time in.

Friday afternoon Hermione had gone down to see Hagrid again, and she worked on another letter for Harry and Ron after dinner, to have something to focus on other than her nerves. It was only two hours before she was supposed to be in Professor McGonagall's office for the beginnings of her animagus transformation, and she was very nervous. She was writing about her visit to Hagrid when across from her Draco sighed and pulled out his own parchment. She seized at the chance to get her mind off her nerves.

"Why the sigh?" She asked.

"I haven't written to mother yet since I got back. I have to be very ...careful, with my letters." Draco said.

"Ah," Hermione could understand that. "Things such as your relationship vis-a-vis a certain Gryffindor might not result in something so pleasant as being yelled at through the fireplace?"

"Exactly. I think I shall be forced to keep your role to a minimum."

"I would have thought they'd be happy." She said, and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know, a lot of people must think you're only being nice to me so that you have a member of the 'Golden Trio' as a legal protector."

"Yes, I thought you, Potter, and Weasley must have thought that for a time too. Hermione, I admit, it is a good thing for me, to have you on my side, but I know enough of you to feel certain that if you thought I was guilty of whatever I was accused of, you wouldn't lift a finger to stop justice being done." Draco said, very seriously.

"No. I don't think I would." She said frankly, looking directly at him.

"So while the connection to someone in favour with the Ministry is nice, it is not one I intend to rely on." He said carefully. "And it was not my motive in befriending you."

"That's nice to know." Hermione said with a smile. Malfoy smiled back.

"You must have noticed, that while loyal, Crabbe and Goyle were not the brightest. Theo was there, of course, but you must know how nice it is to be able to actually debate with someone, discuss lessons, and _talk_. Theory, wand movements, spell pronunciations, that sort of thing. I understand Potter and Weasley were almost as uninterested as my cronies were." Draco drawled.

"Well, I don't think they were, well, quite on Crabbe and Goyle's level, but I do know what you mean. It wasn't that they couldn't, they just weren't interested." Hermione said, shrugging. She checked her watch. It was almost time to go.

"Yes. Frankly, it's refreshing to have an intellectual equal around. Plus you have other admirable qualities." Draco drawled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh no, Ms. Hermione Granger. I must have some mysteries left, or you might lose your interest in me." Draco said with a sly grin.

"A wonderful fact to reflect upon," Quoted Hermione, sending her things into a bag with a wave of her wand, "that every human is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other."

Draco looked at her in complete confusion, mouth slightly open as she smiled, patted him on the shoulder and left the common room, his head turning to follow her as she went.

Hermione's nerves returned as she walked toward the Headmistress' office, imagining what the first lesson might be like, though her mind did spare a brief thought of satisfaction to how confused Draco must be. She had been right in guessing he would have never read any muggle fiction, let alone Dickens' _A Tale of Two Cities_. She wasn't sure whether she couldn't wait, or if she wanted to take a detour around the castle to postpone the lesson, but regardless she walked straight toward the stone gargoyle on the seventh floor.

"Sugar quills?" She said tentatively and jumped as the gargoyle leapt aside. She stepped onto the moving staircase trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She had only ever been inside the Headmistress' office once before and then she had been with Harry and Ron. She knocked.

"Come in." She heard Professor McGonagall say, and turned the knob. She found the room remarkably similar to how it was when she had visited four months ago and if she had been there when Dumbledore was headmaster it would have been even more recognizable. The spindly tables were still there, covered in the same delicate, silver instruments which were whirring and puffing. The walls were still covered with portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses and Hermione could see Snape and Dumbledore over McGonagall's desk. Dumbledore beamed down at her and she smiled weakly back. Snape sat in a high chair, leaning back and presumably asleep, though he did not grunt or snore as the other portraits did. The perch where Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix had sat was the only thing that was gone. Instead there were two small silver dishes, one filled with water, the other with what Hermione recognized as cat food. Professor McGonagall did not look up from the parchment she was writing on.

"Please, take a seat Ms. Granger and have a biscuit. I need to finish this letter."

Hermione sat and saw an open tin on the corner of the desk. She took a biscuit from it, feeling more nervous. She took a bite and looked around the office to politely keep her eyes from McGonagall's parchment. There was the sorting hat on a shelf and, she noticed with a shock, the sword of Gryffindor. The last time she had seen that sword, Neville had used it to slice the head off Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. Ahh, the sword. Yes, the Order agreed that this was the best and safest place for it." McGonagall said, seeing where she was looking. Hermione put the rest of the biscuit in her mouth hurriedly, almost choking when she felt something brush her legs. It was a black cat, which sniffed her hand before going to the silver bowls on the floor.

"It just…brings back memories." Hermione said quietly, feeling awkward, after she had swallowed the biscuit.

"Yes, it does for me too. It was like that at the end of the first war. He Who Must Not Be Named had vanished, but James and Lily had died for it." McGonagall's eyes were shining a little and Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. McGonagall cleared her throat and sat up straighter.

"Now, for the reason you are here. I assume you have read the books I asked you to?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I knew I could count on you to do it." McGonagall said, with a note of pride. "Now, based on your reading, what would you say would be your first step to becoming an Animagus?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking. She had not really expected to be asked this, but she wasn't surprised all the same. She had been expecting a tough question from one of her strictest teachers.

"Well the biggest step that occurs is to transfigure yourself, but then you'd be stuck like that. Transfiguring yourself should be one of the last things you do."

"Exactly, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said, looking very pleased with her. "What would you do then?"

"I think I would begin with casting spells allowing me to perform the spells to change into and out of my form wandlessly, then the actual transformation." Hermione mused and looked up to see McGonagall smiling at her.

"That is a very good line of reasoning, Ms. Granger, and exactly what I want you to do. Fortunately you do not have to worry about getting stuck in your Animagus form because I am here to ensure that everything is being done safely and properly. The first thing is to cast the spell on yourself that will allow you to wandlessly return to yourself after you are in your Animagus state. I believe you have seen the spell before. Dumbledore told me about your adventure with Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew." Both McGonagall and Hermione sat in silence for a moment after she had said Remus Lupin's name before Hermione put some thought into what she had said. Then it hit her.

"You mean the spell Professor Lupin and Sirius used on Pettigrew!" She said excitedly, moving to the edge of her seat.

"Yes, exactly." Professor McGonagall said smiling at her. "Stand up please, wand out. The incantation to return a person to their form is animagus homomorphus. You need to enchant yourself so that you will be able to cast this spell at any time. I doubt you will need the space, but it is easier to perform this kind of magic standing, I think."

McGonagall stood beside her desk as Hermione moved into the clear space in front of it. They stood there for over an hour, Hermione repeatedly casting spells on herself. It was some time before McGonagall was confident she was performing the spell correctly.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. I would like you to continue performing this spell on yourself everyday for the next two weeks. I will make time for you again at the same time the Friday after next. You are making good progress, Ms. Granger, and I have confidence you will be able to perform the transformation before long." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you very much, Professor!" Hermione said, blushing happily. It always meant a great deal to her to get a compliment from a professor, especially from McGonagall.

"Good night, Ms. Granger."

"Good night, Professor." Hermione said with a bright smile before she left the office.

Hermione could barely contain her excitement as she hurried down to the fifth floor corridor with the elegant suit of armor. It was the first time her feet had automatically carried her there and not to the Gryffindor common room, but she didn't notice. She stepped through the gap in the wall and scanned the common room. It was empty save for a pair of legs and the shock of white blonde hair in what had become Draco's customary chair and Hermione hurried over.

"Draco!" She said, excited. He had fallen asleep in his chair, and she glanced at her watch; what had felt like fifteen minutes had actually taken well over an hour. She didn't pause to look at his peaceful face or elegant form before putting a hand on his knee and gently shaking it. "Draco?" He jerked awake, hand shooting for his wand before his eyes found her and he relaxed immediately.

"Ah, you're back. So are you going to tell me where you went off to now?" Draco drawled, yawning and stretching. Had he been waiting for her? She blushed and was momentarily taken aback.

"I didn't tell you?" She said.

"Nope. You ran off and just left me here with no idea when you'd be back." He said in a mock hurt tone.

"I'm sorry, mother." She said and he grinned.

"Well?"

"Oh! I was with Professor McGonagall!" She had regained her excitement now, but then she froze. Only the Professor, the Weasleys, Harry, and a few members of the Ministry knew what she was attempting, and she had to think very hard before she took anyone at all into her confidence.

"What? Why?" He scowled at her, seeming to wonder what she had done to get herself sent to the Headmistress.

"Um, extra lessons, in Transfiguration." She said, a little more cautiously, even though she wanted to blurt it out.

"That's impressive. What did you learn today?" He said, watching her closely.

"Look, Draco, I'm not lying, it is Transfiguration, but it's for my security, okay? I haven't even told Dean what I'm doing." Hermione pleaded, taking her seat opposite him.

"Transfiguration, yes? Well you might be able to pull quotes out of the air, Ms. Granger, but I'm your match in magic." He drawled. "Something that will make you safer, so something that can be used defensively. You could be turning objects into creatures to fight for you, but that's not your style. That suggests you're turning yourself into something, and since we're talking about McGonagall here, my guess would be animagus." He thought through the process aloud, waving his hands in the air as he went.

"Oh dear. I suppose I need to give people less to go on. Please, Draco, you can't say anything. If this gets out, it'll be useless as a disguise, and I'll have gone through all this work for almost nothing." She said earnestly, wringing her hands.

Draco's mouth actually fell open.

"Really? I'm right?"

"Yes. I thought something that I would have to really work at would help me this year, after everything." She finished vaguely and lamely, but he nodded, understanding completely.

"Hermione, that is brilliant. I promise you I will not tell anyone. But...do you think you could teach me? After you've got the hang of it and finished lessons with McGonagall I mean." He said quickly, looking nervously at her.

She stared at him in shock and his face fell for a second before he arranged his features into his old, calm mask.

"Nevermind," he muttered. "Wouldn't be good to give a former Death Eater another trick, even if I am registered." He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice and it stung her.

"No, Draco, it wasn't-I was just surprised. You'd register yourself, if I helped you?" She tried to speak calmly and keep the hurt from her voice.

"Of course." He snorted. "It'd take much less than that to get me a life sentence in Azkaban." She could see and hear his anger and bitterness rising and he clutched his left arm convulsively.

"Does it still hurt, sometimes?" The question was out before she could stop it and she looked guiltily away when his eyes narrowed.

"Not really." He said, looking at the arm hidden by the sleeve of his robe. "I just hate it! You have no idea, Hermione, how badly I wish I had never gotten it."

Draco Malfoy sat back in his chair, fingers of his right hand digging into the cloth covering his left arm, glaring into the fireplace. He looked furious. Hermione watched him for a second, suddenly very much aware of his perspective. He had been forced into the war to punish his father, a war he didn't want to be a part of which showed him the cruelty of the things he had been brought up to value, like the purity of blood. After all that the only reason he was alive and sitting across from her today was because they had twice saved his life in the Battle of Hogwarts mere months ago. Into Hermione's mind a thought drifted, unbidden: she knew she believed him, about keeping her secret, about hating the Mark, about everything. She trusted that the shift he claimed to have gone through was genuine and she was glad to have this new Draco as her friend.

"Draco?" She said tentatively and quietly. He didn't look around, but continued to stare at the flames licking the stone of the hearth. "I'll teach you. If you register, I'll teach you."

At this his head spun around so fast she was afraid he would hurt his neck. The hard, angry look was gone and one of disbelief had replaced it.

"Really?"

"That's the second time you've asked me that tonight." She pointed out with a mischievous smile. "Don't believe me, Draco?"

"Of course I believe you. I didn't think…" He trailed off, looking awkward. They both glanced around the common room but it was still empty.

"You're my friend, Draco. I mean that and I intend to be your friend, regardless of being a former, though reluctant, Death Eater." She said this very calmly, looking straight into his eyes. He nodded and a genuine smile spread across his lips. She smiled back, then, thinking of something she slid from her chair and sat on the rug in front of his.

"May I see your arm?" She said more bravely than she felt.

"Why?" He sounded suspicious again.

"I want to see if I can do anything for you."

It was with extreme reluctance that he held his left arm out to her and he left out a soft hiss when she pushed the sleeve back. There, marring the otherwise perfectly smooth white skin, was an ugly grey, twisted thing that was the Dark Mark. It had been fading, she noticed, and it looked as though it had writhed when Voldemort died, occasionally pulling some of Draco's skin with it, creating a thin, twisted and lumpy scar up his arm. She ran her fingers across it, looking at it closely, and felt Draco shiver. Hermione pulled out her wand and mouthed incantations, drawing the tip up and down his arm.

"I've tried most spells, done all the research I could." Draco said quietly.

"Understandable." She said, nodding.

She thought she could just see some of the ugly colour leave and the skin relax a little, though it was only by an infinitesimal amount and it may have been only her imagination. She performed the spell across the Mark twice more, then, putting her wand away, began pulling out the beaded bag from around her neck. She reached in, her arm disappearing up to the elbow until she found the jar she was looking for, making Draco raise an eyebrow despite his discomfort. She unscrewed the lid and removed a little of the balm inside. She spread it gently on Draco's arm, working it into the skin while trying not to hurt him. It wasn't until she was finished that she looked up. Draco's face was close to hers as he had bent over to watch her and he wore a curious expression.

"Thank you." He said, simply and truthfully.

"You're welcome." She said, a little breathlessly. "Um, if you let me do it regularly I might be able to get it to fade more than it is already doing. At the very least it'll relax the skin and feel better."

"Thank you, Hermione. You have no idea how badly I want this _thing_ off me." He spat the word out and looked at his arm in disgust again before pushing the sleeve back down.

"Okay. And I'll teach you to be an Animagus if I can." She said, trying to sound cheerful to lift his spirits. It seemed to work a little.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said, smiling and giving him a brief but tight hug before heading up the girls stairs and out of sight. For some reason, she couldn't stop smiling as she changed and fell into bed.


	14. Chapter 14 - Slugs and Scars

First Slugclub meeting and a few other issues. Enjoy! Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Slugs and Scars<p>

Hermione spent most of that weekend in the library. Most of the boys were out practicing Quidditch, since the Slytherin tryouts were on Sunday. She had done some research a few years ago on Harry's scar; even though she had been sure his case was unique. She was also fairly sure that the Dark Mark was a unique case but that did not stop her determination to help Draco if possible. She had remembered a few things from her previous readings and wanted to find them again in the hope of learning something.

She went through information on curse scars, magical healing, and finally, magical means of tattooing. She spent all of Sunday afternoon in the Restricted Section doing more research on Dark Magic. By the end of the day she had quite a few notes and her own work done and was really quite proud of herself.

Hermione was used to doing this kind of thing: research for Harry and Ron as well as her own homework. All she needed now was someone's homework to correct and it would be just like old times. It was almost unfortunate that Draco and Theo were so intelligent and didn't need any help. Almost, but she was enjoying having someone to talk to far too much. It was immensely interesting talking with Theo and discussing all sorts of magic, and Dean was fun and relatable as the only Gryffindor, but she thought she enjoyed talking to Draco most. Not only was he intelligent and paid attention in class, even if he didn't look like he was, but she also found she enjoyed his sense of humor, now that he had stopped making insults and just made drawling comments. She smiled into the book she was reading. If someone had told her even months ago that she would have enjoyed the company of Draco Malfoy and found him not just engaging but entertaining, she would have called them crazy.

Checking her watch she returned to the common room with a few of the books on dark magic and a few for the essay she was working on. She had not been there long, scribbling madly in her small, cramped writing, before the wall slid back. She looked up eagerly and saw Theo enter, followed by Zabini and Draco with their broomsticks over their shoulders. She stood so quickly she almost overturned her ink bottle.

"How did it go, Draco, Zabini?" She asked. Hermione obviously hadn't been able to go watch, since a Gryffindor, and the best friend of their captain would not have been very welcome. Zabini grinned handsomely at her.

"They practically begged me to come back. Didn't have many decent Chasers sign up." He said with a satisfied expression. Hermione looked at Draco in suspense and he looked back, his face an emotionless mask. Theo glanced at his friends, threw his hands up in frustration, sat, and began pulling out his school books. Draco began to laugh and grinned at her.

"Draco Malfoy, you were teasing me!" Hermione said, throwing a balled up piece of parchment at him, which he dodged easily and fell into his usual seat, still grinning.

"Yes, he was excellent, as always. Easily outflew the other two trying for Seeker. May I?" Zabini drawled, and at a wave of Theo's hand he sank into an empty chair.

Hermione spent the rest of the night working with the three Slytherins after listening to a brief recounting of Zabini and Draco's part in the tryouts. Draco let Zabini tell her about how spectacular his flying had been and his particularly impressive capture of the snitch. Though he did have the humility not to brag himself, he grinned widely as Zabini did it for him. Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised, smiling and shaking her head. She had to admit it was amusing even if she spent quite a lot of time hearing about how magnificent the two Slytherins were. Draco sent Theo and Zabini ahead of him to bed, Theo raising his eyebrows, Zabini giving him a smirk and a wink. Once they were alone in the common room he offered her the jar of salve again with a dashing smile.

"Oh alright, but only if you tell me why Zabini winked at you." Hermione sighed, not waiting for him to start talking but beginning to work the salve into the Mark on his left arm again. "Does he know about this?"

"No, it's not that." Draco said, with a little cough. She looked up and was surprised at the awkward look on his face. She had never seen Draco look awkward before.

"Well, he, you see he knows I've never cared much about Pansy, and you see, a lot of _possibilities _open up when you stop caring about blood." Draco said, rather more quietly than necessary. He continued when she still looked confused. "Well you are rather pretty, Hermione, and I'm sure he's thinking of your Order of Merlin too and-" He stopped suddenly as he noticed her hand pressed against her mouth, stifling her giggles. "You were just letting me embarrass myself, weren't you?" He said suspiciously.

"Oh yes, but it was very funny." Hermione said, laughing.

"I'm impressed, that was almost Slytherin of you." Draco said with a grin.

"Well, I had to get you back for that trick earlier."

Over the next week Hermione and Draco reached an unspoken arrangement that if the common room was empty when they began packing up for the night Hermione put the salve on Draco's arm. If someone was there they simply said goodnight with a smile and parted. Part of this packing up involved the spell McGonagall had asked Hermione to cast on herself, which Draco always watched with interest, even if Hermione was casting it wordlessly. They spent evenings together doing their homework at the table by the fire that was now, unofficially, theirs. They were often joined by Theo and Dean, and occasionally by Zabini, the Ravenclaws or either of the Hufflepuffs. Hermione spent a couple of her breaks or afternoons with either Ginny or Megan and the Ravenclaws, her fellow eighth year girls. The girls were very pleasant company and it was nice to escape the boys once in a while.

Hermione had also lost no time in pulling Ginny over to Draco in the Entrance Hall early that week and solemnly promising in front of both of them not to talk about Quidditch. Draco had given her an amused smirk, but Ginny looked gratified. Hermione didn't want the two people who, besides Harry and Ron, were her closest friends, feeling suspicious of her. She pointed out that she didn't pay much attention to their Quidditch talk and she talked about it herself very rarely anyway, so there wasn't much worry to begin with. Hermione was not very sorry about condemning herself to a year with little to no discussion of Quidditch and she thought she would be able to bear the burden of silence quite admirably.

Ginny seemed to be warming up to Draco a little after their short conversation about Quidditch with Hermione, and, she confessed to Hermione later, after having watched them in classes. Ginny was in her seventh year now and so she had a few classes with the eighth years and since Draco was in every one of Hermione's classes save Herbology, she now sat beside him. Ginny had confessed that she watched them during classes, occasionally catching bits of their conversations, and had been struck, as the eighth years had been, with how polite he was being and his new, drawling sense of humor.

Wednesday that week Hermione was eating breakfast and had just saved her goblet of pumpkin juice from the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet when Harry's new handsome barn owl, Mercury, soared down and landed neatly beside her. She had sent her second letter to him and Ron on Monday.

"Thank you," she cooed, "Help yourself." She gestured to her plate and Mercury ate a slice of bacon off it as she untied the letter from his leg. With a happy hoot Mercury took off again, this time, she knew, toward the Owlery. She unfolded the letter and recognized Harry's writing.

_Hermione, _Harry wrote,

_Great to hear you're enjoying class. Thanks for telling us how Quidditch tryouts went. Ginny sent more detail but you gave us a little better insight into how it went. I'm glad you think she's doing well as captain. We think so too, just from your letters, but she's worried, of course. Having Dean on the team isn't helping but it sounds like she's handling it well. I don't like it much, of course, but I trust her and there will be five other people with them all the time. I have a lot of faith in her Quidditch skills. She was really excellent two years ago when I played with her. I wish I could go and watch. I'm thinking of writing to McGonagall and asking if I can come by and watch a game on one of my, or our, days off. It'd be a nice treat, and I could see you and Hagrid, too._

_Your extra lesson sounded like it went well. I think Ron was a little disappointed you didn't do more than just cast a single spell on yourself. I think I'd be frustrated with the slowness myself, but you always had more patience than either of us. Still, it's very exciting. I hope your next lesson goes just as well._

_ The common room sounds great, and yes, having been in three of the four of the common rooms it does sound like a mix of them all. I was worried about you being lonely too, and it's great that the others are so nice. You were right about our reactions to your news about Malfoy. I know you probably won't listen but Ron would like me to tell you he "still doesn't trust the git" and for you to be careful around him. I'm not going to say anything because I know you won't listen, as I said, I trust you, and I either think or hope that you're right. The way you talk about him, I don't think anything we'd say would make a difference anyway. Plus I'd like an end to hostilities of some kind. I've had enough of hostilities I think. Not that I'm saying I don't like my job. I love it, and so does Ron. But it would be nice to have no one trying to kill me for a little while._

_I can't tell you much of what we're doing. We're been tracking some of the Death Eaters that didn't die or weren't captured during the Battle a few months ago. We've caught a couple and a lot of the Snatchers, but the ones left now are crafty. A few of the Death Eaters and some of the Snatchers are hiding out. As we proved last year it's entirely possible to avoid capture for quite a while. But it doesn't look like they're trying to do anything other than avoid us for now anyway. But I also wanted to tell you not to hesitate sending us a Patronus if you're in danger or anything urgent you can't say in a letter. If you need us, Ron and I will come right away, and if not us, another Auror. We'll do the same, sending you a Patronus if we need to._

_I'm sorry I don't have much to tell you. Your letter was much longer than mine. But I can tell you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to the Burrow the day after we got your letter. They missed Ron's outburst in the fire, but Ron and I went to explain things. They were understanding, but a little upset. I think you and Ginny were right, and it'll take a bit for Mrs. Weasley to come around. But they were happy to hear your description of Ginny's captainship. It's feeling a little forlorn with only me, Ron, George, and Kreacher here, but we're all keeping our spirits up, especially with Kreacher being so cheerful now._

_Write again soon, sis, we all miss you,_

_Love Harry._

Hermione smiled and couldn't resist pressing it to her lips before tucking it into her bag. She looked over and Ginny waved a letter at her as well, and gave her a grin. When she had joined the queue for their class Draco had raised his eyebrows at her.

"I got a letter from Harry." She said, by way of explanation.

"Not some secret admirer or declaration of love?" He drawled, but there was a note of his former coldness.

"What?" She looked at him in surprise.

"You look far too happy for a letter from a friend."

"He's like my brother. I've been through too much with him not to love him in some fashion or another, but we're like the siblings we never had." She said.

"Yes?" He said, smirking.

"Yes! We actually talked about it in the fire after Ron and I broke up. He looks at me like a little sister, and I think of him as a big brother. He's got Ginny, anyway." She said. She always got frustrated when people didn't believe her when she was telling the truth, and he didn't look entirely convinced. "I'm not lying, Draco. I promise."

"Okay. I believe you." He said.

Hermione was still a little on edge when they entered the Potions classroom together and sat at their table in the corner of the room while Draco tried not to scowl at Slughorn.

"He's not that bad, really. Just frivolous." Hermione said quietly as Slughorn wrote the name of the potion they were brewing that day on the black board with a wave of his wand.

"I'm just never sure if they picked the right teacher to exemplify Slytherin. He doesn't exactly show our best qualities." Draco growled so quietly she could barely hear him.

"Well he allows us mudbloods into his club, I should think that's a good quality." Hermione snapped. She wasn't sure what made her say it, but she felt so on edge. She was chopping roots for her potion with unnecessary vigour.

"Don't say that." Draco hissed.

"What? Mudblood? I am one, I can call myself what I want." She said more defiantly than she felt. Tears were forming in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Don't call yourself that." He said more firmly this time.

"Or what? People know I'm a mudblood. No harm in it." She said bitterly.

"I swear, Hermione, you do that one more time and ... I'll do something drastic." He wasn't having much luck keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood-ah!" She had been stabbing viciously at her roots without paying much attention to what she was doing and had sliced along her palm. In a second Draco had seized his own knife and slashed a similar cut along his own hand. Slughorn was already hurrying over.

"Ms. Granger! Are you alright? Whatever happened?"

"I'm afraid I was clumsy, Professor." Draco cut in before Hermione could speak. "I startled her and made her lose her concentration. May I take her up to the hospital wing?" Draco hardly waited for Slughorn's permission before ushering a shocked Hermione out of the room.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily once they were a short distance from the classroom.

He glanced around the empty corridors then grabbed her injured hand. A line of blood was running down the side of her palm and onto her wrist. He held his own hand up beside it.

"Look. Look at it." He waited until she looked down at their hands with reluctance. "This is the biggest lesson I learned, Hermione, watching people being tortured and murdered. Muggles, muggleborn, and all wizards, we make reference to our blood, but when you cut us, it's all the same. It's the same blood, Hermione. The same colour, the same quality, the same worth. It's all precious, Hermione. All of it." With his free hand he found a handkerchief and wiped up the trickle moving toward her wrist. He laid it across both of their open palms and let it soak up some of the blood. Her eyes were fixed on it.

"You see. The same colour." He said. "When I called you that, I might have thought I had blue blood. Three years with the Dark Lord left me in no doubt of its real colour." He said, giving her an encouraging smile as she sniffed.

"You...you...that was stupid to cut your hand like that!" She said, giving him a little punch in the shoulder.

"I warned you I would do something drastic. Just do something for me, okay? Never call yourself that again, or I will be forced to find more drastic things to do to stop you, and frankly, I'm not sure if I'll survive many more. You don't want to kill me through blood loss, do you?" He said, giving her a look of mock injury. She laughed and punched him in the shoulder again as they continued to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey mended their hands with a quick wave of her wand.

Hermione felt a lot better disposed towards Draco for the rest of the day, through the rest of their classes, and when they sat down to do their homework that night. They finished their Potions work quickly. Slughorn was sometimes a little lenient towards his favourites, and he hadn't given the eighth years much that day. They were starting on Charms when Theo joined them, and commented that he had received a mark slightly lower than usual on his essay on the Fidelious Charm. Draco watched in amusement as Hermione launched into an explanation.

"Yes, but then what happens if the Secret Keeper dies?" Theo was saying, his attention fixed on her.

"Everyone the Secret Keeper has told become Secret Keepers in their own right." Hermione said excitedly.

"That could greatly dilute the power of the charm."

"Yes, it does. We never found out what happens when the subjects die though."

"I would expect the charm would continue working as normal." Theo frowned. "It is the building the charm is on, not the people."

"Yes, but the cottage where Harry lived, when Voldemort tried to kill him, it's visible now, in Godric's Hollow. Maybe it was the Ministry, though. There was a sign there, saying it was left as a memorial. I didn't think the Ministry could do that while the Secret Keeper was still alive and Pettigrew got away, but maybe Voldemort broke it."

"Pettigrew? Do you know what happened then? Between him and Sirius Black?" Theo interrupted.

"Yes, Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's Secret Keeper, not Sirius. Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus, he could turn into a rat. He cut off his finger and transformed so it looked like Sirius killed him."

"So the charm must have been broken then, because Pettigrew was still alive. Otherwise everyone would have known he wasn't dead." Theo said excitedly.

"Excuse me." Draco drawled from his chair. They both turned to look at him in surprise, mouths hanging open. He had his legs over the arm and was looking at the book he had propped open in his lap. "I was just wondering when you were going to come to the point that you're discussing _last week's_ charm. We're onto the Protean Charm now, and we're actually expected to perform this one, so we might be better focusing on that?" He raised his eyebrows at them over the cover of the book. Theo and Hermione looked at each other then burst out laughing. Draco surveyed them with his eyebrow raised for a little longer, until he began to chuckle.

"Alright, the Protean Charm. Links objects together." Theo said, beginning to scribble on the blank parchment in front of him.

"But Hermione knows all about the Protean Charm, yes?" Draco smirked and she blushed.

"What?" Theo said, confused.

"Remember those ingenious coins Dumbledore's Army used to get past the Toad-I mean our dear Professor Umbridge-" he grinned at Hermione "in our fifth year?"

"Oh yes, you made those?" Theo asked, looking impressed.

"Yes." Hermione said, nodding and blushing. "To let everyone know the time of the next meeting." She had got the idea from the Dark Mark, she thought. The Dark Mark. The Protean Charm. Why hadn't she thought of it before? The Dark Mark must use a Protean Charm; Voldemort pressed one and they all burned and turned black. She sat in stunned silence, mouth open. Removing that charm might be a first step to removing the Mark altogether, not that it matter much if the mark didn't copy others anymore since Voldemort was not around to activate it.

"Hermione?" Draco said and she looked up at him. He actually looked concerned.

"Nothing," She said with a little laugh that she knew didn't convince him. While Theo was bent over his parchment Draco gave her a questioning look but she just smiled back.

Between the three of them they made fairly short work on Flitwick's essay, but Hermione left her book out, and stuck in a bookmark in the section about the charm when they moved on to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They only got through about half of it, however, before Theo decided he was too tired to continue. They wished him goodnight and watched as he left. A glance around the common room told them they were alone.

"So, are you going to tell me what that look of surprise was for now?" He murmured under his breath to her.

"What?" She said, confused, then her memory returned to her. "Oh yes! The Protean Charm! Your…blemish, I thought it must be a Protean Charm mixed with a magical tattoo and some dark magic." She said in a rush, getting it out before her embarrassment stopped her. He flinched, but listened with interest.

"You've been researching this." He stated blankly.

"Yes, I have." She said, turning very red.

"Why?" He said, a touch of the old coldness in his voice as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Because I care, because I wouldn't want that on my arm either, and because I can help and I have plenty of time on my hands." She said, trying to keep her voice level and not looking away from Draco's sharp grey eyes. She thought she saw them soften for a second before they turned steely again.

"Why should I believe you?" He said, grabbing her wrist with painful force.

"Draco." She said firmly, and he loosed his grip a little, but still kept a hold of her wrist.

She pulled down her sleeve of the arm he held, and pushed it towards him. The word "mudblood" shone on her arm, cut there and scarred.

"I think you know already that you can, and why. It's because I trust you, I understand, I believe you, and I forgive you." Hermione said quietly, trying to keep her voice level and calm. They never broke eye contact as she spoke and she watched his soften. His breath came a little uneven now and his eyes were bright, shining silver, although not with tears.

"Hermione? Thank you." He said with such earnest she almost didn't believe it. She gasped, partially out of surprise from his words but also as he tightened his hold on her wrist. Her fingers twitched in his grip and he finally pulled his gaze from hers and let go of her with a start. He looked horrified with himself as she quickly pulled her arm back against her chest, her wrist red.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said, still looking horrified with himself. He reached toward her and she could not suppress a flinch. He stopped with his hands out, not wanting to cause any more damage than he already had. They sat for a tense moment until she took his hands and smiled.

"You still trust me?" He asked, surprised. Hermione just nodded. A wide grin spread across his face. For a moment she thought he might hug her, but instead he pulled his eyes down to her wrist, turning it over and examining the marks he had caused. His eyes flicked back to her as he pulled out his wand but when she didn't move he wordlessly pointed it at her red skin. The heat and stinging pain faded, as did the colour until it was exactly as it had been.

"I practiced some healing magic, too." He said with a grin. He ran his fingers over the word in her arm. "This is horrible."

"You were there, when she did it." Hermione said quietly. "I still have nightmares about her."

"Honestly, I was trying not to look. The left arm too, the same place. She must've thought it was some kind of cruel joke. I'm sorry, Hermione. You were strong then, and I wasn't." He said, looking fixedly at her arm, and holding it gently.

"I know. It will fade, in time. And you've become a better person, now, all through your own initiative. That takes a lot of strength."

"So, did you have any ideas? For my, what did you call it? Blemish?" He smirked and she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Well I'd bet there's a Protean Charm on it that makes it blacken and burn with the others. That would probably be the easiest to remove but also the most pointless. Well, you can't be called by a dead man." She pointed out when he gave her a disbelieving look.

"You have no idea the fear, Hermione." He said, shaking his head. "Even if he is gone for good, the fear that it might burn again. You have Bellatrix, I have this." His face went an ashen grey colour that scared her. He couldn't admit it to her, but she knew what he meant. He had nightmares about the Mark.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand on his. "It's okay. We'll work on that first then. I'm most worried about what kind of charms or spells will be on it to make it permanent, but we can try different things for that."

"Thank you. So you think Protean Charm, magical tattoo, and charms to make it permanent?" Draco summed up thoughtfully. "That actually makes sense from my experience of it."

"Okay, we can work on that then."

"Hey! What are you two talking about so secretly?" Ernie called from across the room while Dean laughed. The wall had slid open. Hermione jumped and blushed.

"Top secret romantic date plans, of course." Draco drawled, leaning back in his chair again. Hermione stared at him in shock as he examined his hands and Dean and Ernie roared with laughter. Draco grinned at them as they made their way to the boys' rooms, still laughing, and disappeared inside.

"Hermione, I don't suppose you would mind doing it again? It helped my peace of mind, feeling like there's more magic in it than there is. That and it's a free arm massage." Draco almost managed to pull off his usual drawl and she rolled her eyes before taking the jar back.

Hermione dipped her fingers in the salve and took Draco's offered arm, pushing the sleeve up with her other hand. Once again she gently smoothed the salve over his skin, massaging his arm in the process as best she could. Her fingers paused as a thought occurred to her and they sat for a second in still silence. Hermione looked unseeing at Draco's arm, Draco, not noticed by Hermione, had his eyes closed and a contented look on his face.

"You know, once we get rid of the Protean Charm, we could try transfiguring it. It might not feel as bad then." She mused. "Or I wonder if it could be transferred to someone, or something, else." Finally she looked up at Draco, who looked almost annoyed to be broken out of his reverie.

"It might work." He agreed. "Thank you again." He added, looking at his arm, then back to her again. Once more she got the feeling he had an urge to hug her which he was repressing.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a quick hug herself before hurrying up the girl's staircase to her own room. She closed the door and leant against it. She had just given Draco Malfoy an arm massage then hugged him goodnight. It was such a strange experience. She thought she could still see the mixture of surprise and pleasure on his handsome, pointed face when she had pulled away from him. It was much more slowly than usual that she pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed that night. She laid there for some time, thinking of the problem of removing Draco's Dark Mark and how many new emotions she had seen on his face that day. When she finally did fall asleep she dreamed of the terror of the Dark Mark in the sky that disappeared in a blaze of molten silver.

She was now spending much of her free time in the library looking up spells that might either be on or be used to remove Draco's "blemish" as they called it. He was amused to think anyone overhearing them might think he had some kind of unsightly birthmark.

"They're going to wonder where it is, and more importantly, how you know." He had said suggestively one day, raising his eyebrows and grinning at her. Hermione had laughed and smacked his arm lightly. They walked past some younger students who had looked shocked and turned to watch as they walked by and Draco had pointed as if this proved his point.

With Hermione regularly applying salve to his arm, Draco had been in a much better mood until the weekend. He didn't look pleased when she and Zabini stood on Saturday after an enjoyable day of working together on their homework. He practically glared at them as they packed their bags and looked at their watches.

"Come on, Draco. It's not that nice. Mostly just listening to Slughorn talk." Zabini drawled, straightening his robes.

Draco just glowered at them. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and his expression softened. She put a hand on his shoulder before she followed Zabini to the wall, and gave him a last smile as he turned in his customary chair to scowl again at them as they left.

"Still, might be useful, no?" Zabini grinned handsomely at her once the wall closed.

"What, Professor Slughorn?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes. He has a lot of useful connections. You should try and find out if he's going to have Gwenog Jones here again and if he is make sure the Weasley girl is there." Zabini said, and Hermione just looked confused, so he continued. "Jones is the captain of the Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, and I've played against Weasley, we play the same position, you know. She's an excellent Quidditch player, and the connection might get her onto an official team." Zabini explained.

Hermione looked up at the tall and almost painfully handsome Slytherin in confusion at his consideration. He raised a perfect eyebrow and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard you be so thoughtful. I certainly will make sure Ginny is there. She'd be fantastic on a professional team!" She pressed a hand to her lips to stop her laughter. Zabini smiled his dazzling smile at her as they made their way down to Slughorn's.

"I hope that Weasley knows what he's got in you, Ms. Granger." Zabini said, smiling sadly.

"Does everyone know about that?" Hermione moaned.

"People tend to notice the actions of an Order of Merlin recipient." Zabini laughed.

"I feel like that thing has been more trouble than it's worth." She muttered and Zabini laughed again, making her flush. "And as for Ron, well, we sort of agreed we're better as friends."

"Weasley's loss then. Slughorn really was right to include you in his club."

"Um, thanks, Zabini." Hermione blushed again.

"You call Draco and Theo by their first names, you might as well call me Blaise, not Zabini." Blaise said with one of his most winning smiles as they reached Slughorn's door. He kissed her hand before bowing her inside.

"And you can call me Hermione." She said quietly as Slughorn hurried over, his huge belly under a tent sized set of purple velvet robes.

"Welcome! Welcome! Ms. Granger, Mr. Zabini, so wonderful to see you again! My talented eighth years, how are you?" He rumbled happily.

It wasn't a bad meeting. In fact it was much more pleasant with Blaise being so good to her. Without Harry there she found herself Slughorn's new favourite and had to endure a lot of talk about her new Order of Merlin and her actions the year before. Occasionally Blaise would make a barely heard whispered comment in her ear and she would have to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The other students made polite conversation with her although they were all a little more intimidated than they had been in the club two years ago. She assumed that was for the same reasons she was now Slughorn's favourite.

When he feigned surprise at the late hour and sent them off to their common rooms she waved at Blaise to wait outside and he obediently nodded. She took Blaise's advice and first told Slughorn where Ginny was and then asked about Gwenog Jones. However, she made sure to word what she said very carefully, flattering Slughorn and making sure not to offend him with Ginny's practice during his Club meeting. She came out of it with assurances he would let her know if he was going to invite the captain of the Holyhead Harpies back again, agreeing that it would be very good for Ginny to meet her.

Hermione left to join Blaise at the door who looked rather impressed. Slughorn smiled rather knowingly at them as Hermione smiled at her fellow student. They walked back to the fifth floor, further discussing some of the topics that had come up in the meeting until they reached the suit of armor and gave it Rowena Ravenclaw's name.

Draco was asleep in his chair as they entered. It was only he, Dean, and Theo still in the common room. The other two looked up but Blaise put a finger to his lips. Blaise walked quietly to the chair where Draco napped and sat carefully on the sleeping man's lap. Dean and Theo both exchanged disbelieving looks, trying not to laugh and when Draco did not open his eyes Blaise made a movement as if to brush Draco's hair with his hand. At this point Draco turned in the chair and Blaise was dumped unceremoniously on the floor.

"You're still not my type, Zabini." Draco drawled, still not opening his eyes. Dean, Theo and Hermione laughed as Blaise looked resentful. Draco opened one eye and surveyed Hermione over the edge of the chair, and grinned at her. She stayed and talked with the men for some time before giving up to tiredness and going to bed. Draco gave her a slightly disappointed look and she gave him one back that clearly said he would manage his salve without her.


	15. Chapter 15 - Snakes and Cats

I am running out of insightful comments. If you are reading this, have a cookie. (::) Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Snakes and Cats<p>

Hermione climbed the stairs to her dormitory considering Draco's Mark. She was fairly certain about it being a mixture of magical tattoo, permanent sticking charm, and Protean Charm, especially after, on a night when they were alone in the common room she had examined it carefully. If they could get rid of the two charms it would be possible to remove the Mark completely, she was sure. She was equally sure that nothing she did would make a difference at the very least until the Protean Charm was removed. Anything she was doing was presumably affecting all the Marks on live Death Eaters. At least the salve was to remove any irritation on his skin itself and didn't try do anything to the Mark. When she slept she dreamed of twisting smoke snakes that wrapped her tightly before burning and turning solid black.

She awoke in a cold sweat the next morning, threw her covers off and sat on the edge of the bed. The snakes had squeezed her and seemed to join with her body, they were so tightly wrapped, and then they had turned into Bellatrix Lestrange. She dressed quickly, grabbed her bag and hurried down to the common room, feeling reassured as her beaded bag bounced against her chest. She didn't feel quite safe without it. She sat in her usual chair with her back to the stairs up to the rooms and began to dig through her bag. Her essay on Protean Charms for Flitwick was still there, to be handed in Monday. She pulled it out and unrolled it, as if staring at it would help her find the way to remove them. There _must be_ a way, but nothing Flitwick had given them, or anything she had found had told them how. Flitwick. She froze, staring with unseeing eyes at her paper. Of course, they could ask their Charms teacher. They were not exactly uncommon charms, they were dealing with. Difficult, yes, but not impossible, surely Professor Flitwick would know.

"You're already done that one, staring at it isn't going to help." Drawled a soft voice inches from her ear. She jumped and almost hit Draco in the face as she spun, wand out. He raised his hands, a grin fading from his face.

"It's just me, Hermione." He said, a note of uncertainty in his voice. She collapsed back into her chair, returning her wand to her robes pocket.

"I'm sorry. I had some nightmares, they made me a little jumpy." She let her essay fall onto the table and held her head in her hands. She heard him come around the chair.

"Nightmares?" He asked softly and she felt a hand on her knee.

"I know she's dead but she still terrifies me." Hermione said in a whisper. She felt Draco's hand twitch on her leg. With his free hand he pulled one of hers from her face and held it tightly.

"It's okay, she can't hurt you anymore. It's okay." He murmured. She wasn't crying but her eyes were a little watery and they were wide. She looked straight into Draco's warm grey ones and lowered her other hand. It fell on top of Draco's on her knee and she jumped and pulled it away again.

"Thank you, Draco."

"It's the least I can do, after everything. So, what were you staring at your essay for?" He asked, getting up and moving to his customary chair. She was a little sad to see him go, he had been comforting, but her mind raced back instead to her thoughts minutes before. Her face lit up.

"Professor Flitwick!"

"What?" He asked bemused.

"We can ask Professor Flitwick! About the charms!" She said, picking up the essay and waving it before beginning to roll it up again.

"Charms? About the Protean Charm?"

"Yes, for your blemish! We can say we're asking for the essay! And I know what we can say to ask about permanent sticking charms too. Harry's got a problem with a portrait in Sirius' old house that won't come off." Hermione explained and his expression went from confusion to excitement.

"Do you think he'll be up yet?" Draco asked and she looked at her watch.

"Maybe. Should we go see?"

They looked at each other, eagerness blazing in both their eyes. Nothing else needed to be spoken, they both stood at the same time. Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder and Draco bowed her out of the open wall. It was hard not to run through the school and they kept exchanging looks of mutual excitement. It wasn't a long walk to the office Flitwick occupied near his classroom and it was still early enough the castle was almost empty. They knocked on the office door and didn't have to wait long before the tiny wizard appeared.

"Dear me, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, it's very early." He squeaked, but waved them inside all the same.

"I'm sorry Professor, but we were talking about your Protean Charm essay and we just couldn't wait." Hermione said eagerly. They sat in the chairs he offered them across from his desk and he peered over at them.

"Go on."

"Well, Professor," Draco continued, "You had us write on how to cast the charm, and I think we both know Hermione has been able to cast an excellent one for years, but we can't find how to reverse the charm."

"Say if we wanted to return the object to its original form?" Hermione added, looking a little pleased at Draco's compliment.

"Ah yes, there is a reversal. Here, you'll find it in this book under the Protean Charm." Flitwick pulled a piece of parchment towards him and wrote something on it. "I look forward to reading your essays, you have clearly been putting a lot of effort into this." Flitwick smiled and made to hand over the paper, but neither of them moved.

"Sorry, I have another question, Professor, but this one isn't about our essay." Hermione explained.

"Certainly, my dear." Flitwick beamed.

"Well you might know from Professor McGonagall or someone else from the Order about the building we were using for Headquarters? Sirius Black's house, which is now Harry's?" Hermione explained and to her relief Flitwick nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, Minerva did tell me."

"Did she happen to mention the portrait of Mrs. Black in the entrance hall? If you make too much noise she wakes up and screams all sorts of profanity, but we can't remove her, we think she stuck herself to the wall with a permanent sticking charm."

"I have heard a little of this, yes. I'm afraid I cannot make a trip to Mr. Potter's house Ms. Granger, not at the moment, anyway." Flitwick said sadly.

"Oh no, I just wanted to know if you could tell me how to remove it. I'll do it for him." Hermione said, quickly. Flitwick beamed at her.

"Very admirable, Ms. Granger. Of course. Here, it is a very complicated spell and I suggest you practice, say, by unsticking a few pieces of parchment or the like, first." Flitwick added another name to the parchment.

"Thank you so much, Professor! Harry will be very happy!" Hermione was practically glowing with excitement as she took the paper, Draco shook Flitwick's offered hand.

"Teacher's pet." Draco muttered with a grin as they left.

She gave him a light slap on the shoulder, and as soon as Professor Flitwick's door was shut, they almost ran from the room to the library. Draco took the name of the book on the Protean Charm, Hermione the sticking one and they hurried off. It didn't take them long before they had rejoined and headed back to the common room.

They found the pages they were looking for and read over one, then the other. They quickly agreed that they should take Professor Flitwick's advice and try to reverse something else before they tried it on Draco's arm. They decided the Protean Charm was the one they should get first since they were reasonably sure the permanent sticking charm would not affect it as much, plus their essay on the Protean Charm was due the next day. Hermione was rather impressed as Draco performed a perfect Protean Charm on some parchment first try. He waved off her praise.

"I don't deserve it. I've used it before to control an imperiused person. Not my finest hour. In fact I think everything before about this January has not been my finest hour." Draco said bitterly.

"But you're different now and you helped before the end, that's all that matters." Hermione said kindly, putting her hand on his. He looked down at it, then up at her again and smiled back. She picked up a quill and wrote "Draco Malfoy" on one of the pair, and the name appeared on the other as well.

They took turns attempting to perform the spell. They hadn't spent much time before the rest of the eighth years began to appear at the stairs and they gave up for breakfast. But as soon as they had eaten they went out into the bright morning sun, sat on the edge of the lake and continued practice. It was Sunday and their essay was due in their first class on that Monday; they had to be able to reverse the charm that day to have enough time that they could change their essays. Draco was having trouble holding in his excitement and his frustration. Hermione knew how badly he would want to remove the charm on his arm, to never have to fear it burning and blackening again.

It was late afternoon before anything happened. Draco had added a flick of frustration at the end of the wand movement, and the letters had flickered a little. His enthusiasm came back in a rush. It didn't take much longer before, when he performed the spell again, everything on the second page disappeared.

"It worked!" Hermione cried happily. Draco was mute with excitement. They put the Protean Charm on the two pieces of parchment multiple more times until both of them could remove the charm every time they tried.

"Can we do it on my-" Draco looked around but the grounds were empty. Everyone had gone in for dinner. "On my Mark now, you think?"

"Is there any reason we shouldn't?" Hermione said, biting her lip and thinking hard.

"We might not know if it's worked." Draco said.

"We should put up some protection, and let's move to a more secluded spot. We don't know if something will happen."

They hurried towards Hagrid's cabin and stopped just inside the forest's edge, and Hermione cast all the protective spells she could think of, creating a semi circle bubble of magic around them.

"Do you want to do it, or shall I?" Hermione said, putting a hand on his right arm.

"You do it. I don't think I could right now." Draco said quietly.

"Alright, I'll try." She said, taking a deep breath.

Hermione held her wand in front of her and was surprised to find her hand shaking a little. She willed it to steady and looked at the twisted skull and snake branded on Draco's arm. She focused on it with all her might and made the complicated wand movement and incantation. It took some time to perform and when she finished she froze, watching. Time seemed to stop and then, she gasped. Draco had been looking determinedly at the sky but his eyes darted down her reaction. The snake on the brand twisted and writhed and Draco hissed, and then it settled. It didn't look the same as it had before. It was greyer, hazier and well, less, less there. Draco held it up to his eyes, turning it and feeling the skin with exploring fingers.

"Feel it!" Draco said ecstatically, thrusting out his arm in front of her. "It's gone! I can't feel the Protean Charm anymore!"

Hermione reached out and ran her fingers across his skin as lightly and gently as she could, feeling a little flutter in her stomach as she did so. He was right; she could not feel any trace of the charm anymore. He shivered under the touch of her hands.

"Hermione Granger, you are brilliant witch and I will be grateful to you as long as I live." He said earnestly, looking up into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"How very Gryffindor of you. Well it's just your _blemish_ now." She gave a little giggle.

"Yes." He said, grinning and looking at it. "Is the grayness everything we've been doing to it?"

"I don't know. It might be that it's been disconnected from the others." Hermione said, biting her lip in thought. "Either way, we can't get rid of it but we can blur the enchantments a little. My salve is mostly for the pain and this scar. It's relaxing already, isn't it?" She said, tracing her finger along the knotted skin that twisted the Mark.

"Definitely." He agreed.

"But hopefully once we figure out how to get rid of the permanent sticking charm the rest of it should be much easier to get rid of. We should keep up with the salve though; it should get rid of this." She said, a single finger tracing the knotted line of skin. She felt a shiver run down his arm again and her stomach fluttered. "We'll have your arm blemish free soon." She looked up and smiled warmly at him. She was barely aware of the strange look on his face before she was being hugged. It was a very brief but tight hug and he pulled away quickly, looking incredibly awkward.

"Sorry." He muttered, glancing at her shocked face.

"It's fine. I was more just surprised by the extreme show of emotion." Hermione gave him a mischievous look and he grinned awkwardly. She stood and checked that there had been no ill effects from removing the charm, but there was nothing she could discover, so she removed the protective spells.

"'Ermione?" Boomed a voice, making them both jump.

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried in relief as she turned, putting her wand away quickly. "You startled us, Hagrid!"

"Sorry, 'Ermione. I just saw you and it looked like you were with Mr. Malfoy here." He scowled at Draco.

"I'm perfectly fine, Hagrid. We were working on reversing the Protean Charm, for Professor Flitwick." Hermione said, waving a hand at the two pieces of parchment they had left beside them.

"Did ya manage it?" Hagrid said curiously, and then shook his head. "Wha' am I sayin'? You're 'Ermione, o' course ya managed it." Hermione blushed and Hagrid chuckled. Draco also let out a little chuckle, which made Hagrid look at him. Draco stood, dusting himself off, and looked up at Hagrid, and Hermione's breath caught in her chest.

"Look, um, Professor Hagrid. I owe you an apology, sir. I'm sorry, for all the trouble I caused you." Draco said, rallying magnificently, obviously embarrassed but determined all the same. Hagrid looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh ya are, are ye?" He growled.

"Yes, Professor. Particularly about the hippogriff. It would have been a great lesson if I hadn't cocked it up for you." He said, a little bitterly.

"Draco," Hermione breathed, "Buckbeak is alive. Harry and I saved him in our third year, he escaped with Sirius and he actually helped fight in May."

"Really?" Draco whipped around toward her. The relief was obvious in his voice.

"Alrigh' Mr. Malfoy, apology accepted. Come down to tea with 'Ermione sometime, an' ya can see Beaky, if ya'd like." Hagrid said gruffly, and then strode away.

Draco gave Hermione a look of shock and she began to laugh. She laughed so hard it was left to him to gather the parchment they had been working with, put her bag on her shoulder and drag her towards the castle. They parted for dinner and then spent a few hours altering the ends of their charms essays to include their new knowledge on how to reverse the Protean Charm.

The week before her next Animagus lesson passed quickly, as all her days had begun to. Hermione and Draco moved on to permanently sticking a couple pieces of parchment together and then attempting to unstick them, but after a week they were having no luck. Both of them received top marks on their Protean Charms essays, Flitwick telling them they had described the removal of the charm exactly. Hermione continued to work with Draco on homework and to massage her salve onto his 'blemish' as usual.

It felt like no time before she was walking up to the Headmistress' office once again for her next Animagus lesson. Again she said "sugar quills" to the gargoyle and it allowed her up the spiral stairs.

"Enter." Came McGonagall's voice. The Headmistress was folding a copy of what looked like Trangsfiguration Today and looking up at her as Hermione took the seat beside the desk.

"Ms. Granger, have you been enchanting yourself as I instructed?"

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding, "Every night."

"Perfect. I didn't expect any less of you. Now, do you think you could tell me what the next step in the process should be?" McGonagall folded her hands and watched Hermione think.

"Well I will need to transfigure myself into the Animagus form or cast the spell that will allow me to assume the Animagus form wandlessly. Either could be done now."

"But which is more prudent?" McGonagall prompted her.

"Prudent? If we want to be prudent I would say the ability to assume the form wandlessly, since you would want to make sure you had all your abilities before changing, especially since your wand would fall after you changed. But in a controlled environment like this, with a mentor, I would want to be sure my enchantment for a wandless return to human form has worked."

"Well reasoned." McGonagall said, smiling at her. Hermione saw a movement and glanced up, and saw the portrait of Professor Dumbledore beaming at her. "I think," McGonagall continued, "That today we can safely work on the transformation itself." At a gesture from McGonagall Hermione stood in front of the desk, wand in her hand.

"Now, this is very similar to the thinking you need for Apparation. To think very hard and very clearly about the form you want to occupy, and as you think the incantation, let the immense desire to be that form fill you. Make sure it gets everywhere, give it a mental push if you need to. It is very similar to Apparating in that you can do a sort of splinching in which parts of you don't change, but thankfully for you, that's what I'm here for. With the amount of Apparation practice you've had I wouldn't be surprised if you got this in a few tries. The incantation is homomagus animorphus."

"The reverse of the other." Hermione said quietly, and Professor McGonagall smiled at her.

"Yes, it is. Now, concentrate and try." McGonagall said, waving a hand at her.

Hermione knew in a moment it had worked, before she could even register how the world seemed to expand as she shrank. She could tell from the warm, fuzzy feeling that spread from her mind and wand through all of her limbs and she could almost feel her bones changing and hair sprouting. It felt slow to her, but her rational mind told her it was all happening in a second. She heard her wand clatter to the ground and had to look much further up at McGonagall than normal. Despite the lack of height it was really amazing. She could smell where the other cats had been in the room and hear a lot of things she hadn't before, like the soft rustling of McGonagall's robes. She half closed her eyes at the now overwhelmingly bright room, but even through her narrowed gaze she could see Professor McGonagall beaming at her.

"You did it perfectly, Ms. Granger!" McGonagall said more happily than Hermione had ever seen her. She yowled what was supposed to be a thanks and saw McGonagall wave to the chair. She surveyed it carefully and then took a calculated leap, scrambled a little and managed to get herself up on the seat of the chair.

"It can take some practice, but you'll get used to it." McGonagall said and crouched by the chair, holding up a mirror. Hermione was rigid for some time, staring at her reflection. It showed an elegant cat with large amounts of sleek brown hair very much like her own. When she finally got used to the sight enough to look further she turned and twisted her new body, looking at the fur and slender legs and paws and finally noticing that the scars Bellatrix had given her were still there as a thin line across her neck and an indistinct squiggle down her front left leg.

"Please jump down before trying to turn back, Ms. Granger. Trust the body to know what to do."

Hermione paused then delicately leapt from the chair. When in the open area of the room she thought the incantation to return to her normal form and felt herself expanding. She took inventory: she was still wearing her robes, her beaded bag was still around her neck, a bit of parchment still in her pocket, and every bit of her body seemed to be normal.

"That was absolutely perfect, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said, smiling widely, and handing Hermione back her fallen wand.

"Thank you very much, Professor." Hermione said, blushing.

"You realize, Ms. Granger, you have made your first change, you are an Animagus." Hermione gasped at McGonagall's words. "I would ask you to only do it in my presence until you are fully ready, however. Those such as, say, Mr. Malfoy, can wait to be shown for a few weeks. Yes, Ms. Granger, I know that Mr. Malfoy is the only person here other than Ms. Weasley who knows what you're doing in my office. Considering the dark wizards in hiding I think it was a very prudent decision for you. But, at the progress you are making I think another two weeks should do it. I would like to spend some time on the enchantment which will allow you to wandlessly turn into the cat. After two weeks of performing this spell on yourself we will meet again and you should be ready. I think you should get the hang of this one quickly since it is very similar to the one you have already performed. You will simply need to focus very hard on your Animagus form. The other was easier since your body is used to this shape. You know the incantation."

McGonagall was right, it didn't take Hermione long to get the hang of the spell. The Headmistress once again told her to perform it on herself every night for two weeks. Again she was to come to the office in exactly fourteen days and she left nearly skipping. She practically ran back down the two floors to the eighth years' common room. Luckily, the room was empty save for Draco, who looked like he was asleep.

"I did it!" She cried, running at last and hugging Draco tightly from behind. He grunted "That's nice" and opened a bleary eye at her. His brain seemed to click on and he awoke.

"That's brilliant, Hermione!" He said, grinning. "Can you show me?"

"No, not until I'm completely qualified and registered, which should be in two weeks." She explained, beaming. Draco lounged lazily while she wrote another letter to Harry and Ron telling them about her first transformation in as vague terms as she could, in case the letter was intercepted, and she massaged his arm again before heading to bed.

Hermione got up early the next day to send her letter and found herself accompanied by a quiet Draco. When they had reached the Owlery he had insisted on her using his eagle owl. She added a note about this to the outside of the letter, knowing that Harry and Ron would recognize the owl. As it took flight she looked at her silent companion. He was _brooding_, it couldn't be denied.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Hermione asked, making him jump.

"What?" He said, a little sharply.

"You look like you have something on your mind." She said a little nervously.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." He said dismissively, adding a second later "Thank you for asking."

"Let's try and work on that permanent sticking charm for a bit." She suggested warmly, and led him from the Owlery. She wondered briefly what it was he was thinking about that he didn't feel comfortable telling her, and her insides squirmed.


	16. Chapter 16 - An Animagus

A new animagus is running around Hogwarts. This and the next are a little shorter, so the next one will be up later today. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – An Animagus<p>

Hermione had difficulty focusing for the next two weeks on just about everything, or as much difficulty as Hermione ever had. After all, she was excited, not seriously ill. She had to work a lot harder to stay focused during her lessons and to do the essays and research she was required to do for them. She made a huge effort to focus on the attempts to remove permanent sticking charms with Draco, however. She knew how much it would mean to him to remove it and although he didn't say anything, she knew he both noticed and was very grateful. She continued to massage her salve onto his arm every night after casting the animagus enchantment on herself. She actually considered that with Draco watching her so closely while she did this, that it was unlikely to take him long to figure out how to do it himself.

They entered October with the usual massive amounts of homework as the professors prepared them for their N. E. W. T. examinations and the eighth years spent much of their time either in the common room or library attempting to finish all their work. Still Hermione and Draco made time to spend an hour or so every day attempting to unstick their pieces of parchment. Hermione tried to spend sometime in the Gryffindor common room as well, where she usually studied with Ginny and the other seventh years.

She visited Hagrid twice and the second time she even managed to convince Draco to join her. They were both worried it would be awkward, but he went anyway, she suspected to keep her company and her mind off her next animagus lesson. Hermione went up to the door and knocked, but suddenly noticed Draco was not with her. He was walking toward the hippogriff tied up in the pumpkin patch. She watched, barely hearing Fang's barks, Hagrid's booming voice, and the door open. Draco approached Buckbeak, looking straight into its eyes and bowed so low Hermione was surprised he didn't fall over. The hippogriff surveyed him imperiously. Draco took a deep breath.

"Look, Buckbeak, I owe you an apology. I was a stupid brat when we first met, and I shouldn't have called you what I did. Hermione got me for it too, you know. She punched me right in the nose. And you know what? I deserved it, and the slash you gave me." He said quietly. The hippogriff didn't move, but he was clearly listening and judging.

"Well, thanks for listening, Buckbeak." Draco said, and bowed very low again. He was turning to rejoin Hermione when Buckbeak sank to one knee. Draco looked shocked, but he stepped forward and put a hand on the great head.

"Blimey." Hagrid murmured.

Draco's head spun around and he stared at them, looking rather embarrassed. He bowed a third time to Buckbeak before he left.

"Come in, come in." Hagrid said, and held the door open for them. Hermione sat at the massive table, and Draco tried to follow her but was prevented by a huge dog attempting to lick his face.

"Down Fang! Down!" Hagrid shouted and pulled the dog off Draco.

Draco sat in the nearest chair, looking slightly dazed. Fang put his head on Draco's lap and drooled. Hagrid shuffled around, making tea, and Hermione shot Draco an encouraging smile.

"'Ere ya are." Hagrid said, placing cups in front of them, and a plate of rock cakes in the centre of the table. Hermione tried to convey to Draco with a look that he may prefer to leave these alone. "So, Mr. Malfoy. Why'd ya do that?" Hagrid said, sitting down and looking straight at Draco.

"Do what?" Draco said, attempting nonchalance. Hermione never tried to press his pride too much, but Hagrid's approach was going to force him to humility.

"Apologize to Beaky out there." Hagrid explained with a jerk of his head towards the pumpkin patch.

"I...well..." Draco spluttered.

"Gimme a straight answer, Mr. Malfoy, if ya please." Hagrid growled.

"It was the truth." Draco snapped with embarrassment. "I _was_ a stupid prat, I should have respected him in the first place, let alone listening to you. Besides, he helped during the battle in May, I remember seeing him now. I said to Hermione, Potter, and Weasley over the summer; I give credit where credit is due."

"Well, tha' was mighty decent of ya, Malfoy, an' I think Beaky appreciated it." Hagrid said gravely, and then clapped Draco on the shoulder, nearly knocking him into his teacup. "So, you two, 'ow's lessons going?"

Hermione had a hard time keeping from giggling during the entire visit. She and Hagrid did most of the talking, but after a little time Draco got past his frustration and added a comment here and there. She noticed the polite expression he wore that didn't quite cover his disgust at the drool pouring into his lap. She saw him glance down and grimace occasionally. She knew he had no problem with Fang, he seemed to like dogs and was absently stroking one of Fang's large ears while he listened, it was the drool he didn't like, covering his clean robes. It was a good visit and Hermione left Hagrid's cabin with Draco in the late afternoon feeling incurably cheerful. They had a few rock cakes in their pockets that Hagrid had pressed on them and Draco had cleaned the drool with a wave of his wand. He seemed to pause and look at Buckbeak before he trotted a little to catch her up.

"That went well, I thought." Hermione said, beaming at him. He snorted back, and she began to laugh. All the bottled up giggles and laughter were released and Draco couldn't help but grin as she doubled up in stitches.

On that Friday evening, she got so nervous she knew she was driving Draco mental. She could see him looking at her in exasperation every time she shifted nervously, but he had been incredibly patient so far. She tried to focus on her books, although she checked her watch every few minutes.

"Just go early." Draco sighed. Hermione jumped and looked at him. He looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow.

"It is late enough, I think." She said with a sigh. "Thanks."

Draco simply waved a lazy hand at her and she smiled at the back of his head. She took her time packing up her things and she left them in her bag on her chair, and by the time she had left the common room, she wasn't much earlier than she normally was.

Professor McGonagall called for her to enter again as she knocked on the door and, thankfully for the nervous Hermione, she didn't have anything to finish. After asking again if she had been enchanting herself daily, and after receiving another affirmative, she smiled at Hermione.

"Please stand, leave your wand on my desk, and let us see if you can change without it."

Hermione stood in the clear space and carefully placed her wand on the desk. She concentrated. She could tell it was a little easier this time. An animagus could only have one form other than their human one, so she no longer had to concentrate on the exact shape now that she had changed once. She simply had to slip into the other form, and now she knew the path, and that path would get wider every time she used it. She had closed her eyes, and she knew it had worked in a second. She leapt onto the chair and put her front paws on the edge of the desk which was mere inches from where her wand lay. Professor McGonagall was beaming.

"You have done absolutely wonderfully, Ms. Granger!" She said, and Hermione heard an immense amount of pride in her voice.

If she had been in her normal shape she would have blushed, but in this one she let out a meow of thanks.

"You are a complete animagus now, Ms. Granger. Please just change back and forth a few times, so I can be sure you've gotten the hang of it. Not too quickly, mind. It can get a little disorienting."

McGonagall watched as she leapt from the chair, turned back to herself, and then shrunk down into a cat again. They held a simple conversation between changes about her school work and classmates which allowed her to pause and collect her wits as she assumed shapes. It also allowed her to bring up Draco asking her to teach him to be an animagus.

"Tell Mr. Malfoy to put my name and yours on his registration. I'm sure he would not want to do the entire process with me, but he can check in with me for a few minutes to make sure he is performing the spells correctly and everything goes well. Let me know when he intends to attempt it, however. It might be good for his name not to appear on the public register either." McGonagall said while Hermione trotted in circles as a cat on the rug in front of the desk. She stopped and returned to human form.

"Thank you, Professor! I'm sure he'll be happy about that." Hermione said smiling.

"Yes, and we all need things to be happy about in these times. I think I should just consider it fortunate for me that there will only be two animagi running around here, and I will know about you." McGonagall mused, and Hermione wasn't sure if the Headmistress was joking or not. She hid her confusion by turning into a cat again, though she could hear the portrait of Professor Dumbledore chuckling. They parted a little later, and Hermione could tell that the Headmistress was brimming with pride in her.

"I shall see you soon, Ms. Granger. Don't hesitate to find me, if you need anything, anything at all." Professor McGonagall said as she followed Hermione to the office door.

"Thank you very much, Professor." Hermione said, beaming up at her favourite teacher before the door closed behind her and she was drifting down the stairs. Hermione was pretty sure she had not only gained an absolutely wonderful new skill, but also a very strong professional contact. She had so much in common with Professor McGonagall, she thought. Both talented Gryffindors who shared a belief in being punctual and getting work done, and who were also fiercely loyal; not to mention a fondness for cats and now a shared animagus form.

She felt her wand in her pocket and her beaded bag on her neck, and, as she stepped out into the corridor and the gargoyle resumed its position, smiled mischievously. She focused.

Hermione padded through the corridors of Hogwarts, thinking about how different it all was from this point of view. She moved a little slower, yes, but she was a lot smaller now. But it also had a lot of advantages. She could see much better: the corridors were only lit by the occasional torch and sometimes not even that, but everything was as clear as if it was midday. Her ears twitched towards the faint sounds of the night and she could smell the students who had passed through that day and the dung bomb that had gone off three corridors over. It was all rather interesting and she wasn't finding the body too difficult. She just let it make the movements that were natural to it. She resumed her own shape in the corridor before the one holding the elegant suit of armour. She told it the password and entered quietly.

Once again Draco was the only one in the room and he was sideways in his chair, obviously asleep. Crookshanks was curled up in a chair across the room and looked solemnly at her. Hermione looked at the white blonde hair that was all of Draco visible over the back of the chair and smiled. Crookshanks just put his head back down as she shrank again. She padded over to Draco and wound between his legs, brushing lightly against the hem of his robes. She meowed as he opened a single, sleepy eye.

"Crookshanks?" he asked, and patted his lap. He was obviously very used to her cat now, if he was willing to let the cat use him as a pillow. Hermione gathered herself and leapt lightly onto his knees, curling up across his lap and flicking her tail. He was slightly more awake now, his hand automatically stroking her head gently. She couldn't help purring. Suddenly he stopped. She looked up at him and yowled in protest. She had been enjoying that. He had an expression somewhere between shock and amusement, looking closely at her eyes.

"Hermione?" He couldn't help but grin.

She meowed.

"Hermione, why are you in my lap?"

She gave him the best glare a cat could manage and stood, flexing her claws, as if to say, well, I can get off then, if you're going to be that way about it.

"No, no, it's fine. Just surprised to wake up and find a girl in my lap. Even if she's cat shaped." He grinned wider.

Hermione flicked her tail in his face and leapt off his lap. She was so indignant she forgot to be nervous about transforming in front of him. In a second she was staring him down, hands on her hips.

"And just what is that supposed to mean? I was a cat! I'm supposed to jump onto laps. Besides, you _petted _me." She said in a tone indicating that this was irrefutable truth. She stopped her hand going up to her hair. She had managed to control the frizz lately, into sleek curls, but she had not been able to get rid of the bushiness. She saw his eyes dart to her hair as well.

"Well, I thought you were Crookshanks." He said, calmly. "That's absolutely brilliant, by the way."

"Thanks," she said, blushing deeply.

"Now, to make up for all the shock you gave me..." He said with a smirk, pulling out the jar of salve. She laughed and sat in front of the chair, pulling up his sleeve.

"Oh yes, I asked Professor McGonagall about you-" She began excitedly, remembering the earlier conversation suddenly, but Draco interrupted.

"You did? You remembered?" He sounded surprised, and she thought a little touched.

"Of course." She said, smiling. "Anyway, I asked Professor McGonagall about you becoming an animagus, if you still want to, of course. She said to put my name and hers on your registration form. She thinks that it might be good to keep your name off the public register, like me, if possible. She just wants you to check up with her once in a while to make sure you're performing the spells properly. She thought you'd be more comfortable doing the rest of it around me, and not her."

"Hermione, would you? That would be amazing."

"Of course." She said, smiling up at him, halfway through his massage.

"If you think you can put up with me," he drawled, "I'll send the Ministry an owl for the forms."

"Do you know what you'll be?" She asked.

"Oh, I've been giving it a little thought." He waved his free hand lazily.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" She asked, bemused.

"Why would I spoil the fun?"


	17. Chapter 17 - Plans

Hermione is still oblivious to her own reactions. Also, sorry I'm a bit later than I intended/normal with this one. I'll post the next one earlier tomorrow to make up for it. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 - Plans<p>

"Hermione?" Draco's voice came down to her first thing in the morning and she craned her head over the chair to see its source. She had been getting a little work done before going down to breakfast and there was a small stack of parchment in front of her.

"Morning." She said, smiling.

"I wanted to ask you, when you change, are your scars still there?" He said, trying to be delicate.

"Yes, they are." She said a little sadly.

"I was thinking about that, and becoming an animagus, and if we can get rid of my blemish first, I'd like to. I don't want this on an animagus form, even if it'll go away later." He said firmly, grasping his left forearm as he spoke. He looked tense.

"Okay. Let's keep trying then." She said, shuffling through the parchment for the pieces charmed together.

"That's it?" He said, bemused.

"Yes. You thought I would argue? It's your decision, I understand. Besides, then it's one thing at a time." Hermione said calmly, smiling at him. He smiled back, and she noticed for the first time a flutter in her stomach. It was time for breakfast, clearly.

October passed in a flurry of work and spell practice. Hermione and Draco spent most of their time either doing homework or attempting to unstick their sheets of parchment. Dean and Theo soon got used to seeing them, bending over blank sheets of parchment, waving their wands hopefully for hours. Blaise always raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. The three Slytherin boys often worked with the two Gryffindors on their homework.

The Gryffindors soon found that now that the Slytherins had dropped their arrogance, and the Gryffindors stopped expecting them to show it, they got along very well. They began to spend more time with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well, and Hermione began to feel like they were all becoming one group rather than separate members of separate houses. They were now nine friends who got along well, talked, laughed, and did a lot of their work together, and just happened to eat their meals at different tables. Hermione often ate with Ginny now, using the time to talk and keep up with her friend, and, at the beginning of the month, to fill her in on Slughorn's promise about Gwenog Jones.

The attention paid to Hermione was also dying down a little. She supposed as one of Harry's best friends, having been on the run with him all last year, and now having an Order of Merlin, she was the prime subject for gossip. Ginny, too, heard a lot of whispers as she passed, and people stared at just about everyone who had been at the Battle of Hogwarts in May. The whispering and staring sometimes started to drive Hermione batty, and when it got too bad, she ducked down one of the side passages Harry had shown them, forced her book bag into her beaded bag, and trotted back out as a cat. She really enjoyed doing this, even if it took her a bit longer to get to her classes in the smaller form. People didn't whisper and watch her, but smiled, and occasionally she let someone she knew was trustworthy with animals pet her. She was thankful that her elegant form and rich brown hair was much different than that of the ginger, wiry, and thin Mrs. Norris. She was only mistaken for the caretaker's cat when the younger students saw her from a ways off. They usually gave a start and watched her warily, but as she approached they always visibly relaxed.

Sometimes Hermione changed and found Draco. She would brush up against his legs and meow loudly, ignoring the exasperated look on his face. He sighed and bent down, allowing her to jump carefully on top of his books in his bag. Girls giggled as he passed, looking thoroughly grumpy, with a cat poking its head out from under his arm, watching the surroundings with interest. He would let her down near their destination and she would duck behind a statue or into an empty room where she quickly changed back and extracted her bag before joining him. Anytime she did this he would always grumble and complain in an undertone about how heavy she was and how he hated the giggling. But every time she noticed he never looked very upset, sometimes he smirked as he complained, and he never refused to let her climb into his bag.

With her ability still a secret, most of the school, the eighth years included, simply assumed that Draco Malfoy had a new cat. She enjoyed doing catlike things, partly because she got to show off her new ability, partly because it was actually relaxing. She would curl up and doze in front of the fire with Crookshanks, which was just as comfortable as she had assumed it would be. She also spent a couple of evenings in Draco's lap while he read and stroked her head absentmindedly, and she half read, half dozed. That was how Dean found them one day in October. Draco was reading a book about Quidditch which she had no interest to attempt to read, and Hermione purred as he ran his fingers over her head. Dean sat in the chair he often occupied beside Hermione's, which had her bag sitting in it.

"Hey mate. You seen Hermione anywhere?" Dean said.

"Sorry?" Draco looked up from his book and his hand paused on Hermione's head.

"Seen Hermione? I wondered if she could edit my essay for me. I'm never sure about these Transfiguration ones." Dean said, glancing at her bag on the chair.

"Well," Draco hesitated, and Hermione was impressed that he didn't glance down at her. "I think she went up to her room. Athena, dear, would you go and fetch her?" He invented, and looked down at her. She meowed and leapt off his lap, disappearing up the stairs as she heard Dean say:

"Wow, that's a really smart cat."

Hermione did go up to her room to transform. She combed her hair quickly, as it had been slightly unsettled by Draco's petting, before she came back down. She caught the smirk on Draco's face as she emerged and gave him a mischievous smile in return.

"Where'd you get that cat, mate? It's seriously smart." Dean said in surprise as she moved her bag and sat down. Draco just laughed and Hermione cut in.

"How are you, Dean?"

"Oh, good. Would you mind checking over my Transfiguration essay, quick? Sometimes I think I should have dropped the whole subject." Dean said gloomily. Hermione took the essay from him, trying not to reflect that he was asking her, a new animagus, about Transfiguration.

"Nonsense, Dean, you're fine with it." She said as she read over the essay. "Look, here, you only made a couple errors. See here, where you described the effects, you should use transfigure instead of transform, that's just a formatting thing for Transfiguration papers. And here, where you have the wand movement, the book says you should move your wand in a clockwise circle..." She trailed off, rereading the rest of Dean's paragraph and imagining the wand movement.

"I did it by accident in class and it worked better." Dean shrugged.

"Draco, how have we been doing the wand movements? For the sticking charm?" She said, staring at Dean's essay.

"Hm? Ah close to what it says in the book, as well as jabbing, slashing, and that sort of thing. We've tried a bunch." Draco said, confused. He went back to his book when suddenly it dawned on him. "Charms usually have wand movements that match what you're doing."

"Have you ever had a book with a sticker or something on it?" Hermione said, eyes shining. "You can't pull it off all at once, you do it slowly, gently."

Draco nearly fell from his chair as he went for his bag and dug for the sheets of parchment they had placed the permanent sticking charm on. Hermione hugged Dean, who was incredibly confused, and finished pointing out of few other things he could change as Draco started muttering under his breath. He finally seemed to decide on making vertical circles with his wand near one edge of the parchment. Dean looked confused and returned to his essay as Hermione watched the tip of Draco's wand eagerly, inwardly approving as he added a flick after a few circles. Charms often had a flick at the end of the motion. She thought she saw the corner of the top piece of parchment move and from the look on Draco's face, he had seen it too. Draco continued to move his wand slowly and deliberately, and just as slowly they watched the edge of the sheet lift from the other. Hermione noticed Draco's hands shook ever so slightly as he picked up the two pieces of parchment which had been seamlessly and permanently stuck together and he pulled the edges apart. They were clearly unstuck.

Draco wordlessly handed the parchment to Hermione, a grin of relief across his face. She copied his wand movements on the next edge. Dean, tired, confused at their excitement over blank parchment, and having received the help on his essay, said good night. They passed the parchment back and forth, each doing an edge. Once the outside of the charm had been removed the sheets were still stuck together in a square in the middle. Every circle of their wands removed a slice of the charm that went maybe an inch into the centre of the parchment, but they were patient, and continued working inward. A flick from Draco's wand and the sheets of parchment settled. Hermione picked up the top one, leaving the bottom on the table.

"Draco, we did it!" She cried happily and flung herself across the table, hugging him.

"Yes, we did." He grinned, giving her a tight but brief hug and she retreated back to her chair, blushing.

"They sure don't make it easy, though, do they?"

"Well, it was a _permanent_ sticking charm." He drawled, but he was still grinning.

"Well, I mean, it took us, what, over an hour?" Hermione glanced at her watch, at the sheet of parchment, and held it over Draco's arm. "It's a small piece of parchment too, your blemish will take a while, and we don't know if there will be any indication we're even doing it right."

"Tomorrow," He said firmly. "It's Friday, let's get a bit more practice in, and then try it tomorrow."

Hermione knew it must be agonizing for him to sit there and separate the two pieces of parchment she had charmed and given him. They were finally one step further towards getting rid of it completely, and the crucial step as well. After this it would just be the removal of a magical tattoo, albeit one filled with dark magic, and from her research that was a simpler task.

It was a week until Halloween, which had fortunately fallen on a weekend and allowed for a day in Hogsmeade before the Halloween feast. Hermione was tempted to use the day to apparate to London and see Harry and Ron, show them her cat form, tell Harry she would be able to remove the portrait of Mrs. Black if he wanted, and maybe find something to remove magical tattoos. She was starting to get optimistic they might have it removed by November or December. She laughed a little, and Draco looked up at her.

"I just thought, Voldemort would be pretty angry, wouldn't he? He meant to brand you permanently, a symbol of his control over you, and thanks to the efforts of two students, between homework, it's gone in a few months."

"He would be furious." Draco agreed. His face was a mixture of fear and amusement. "It would be funny if he was a long, long way off, maybe. No offense. You didn't have many chances to see the Dark Lord angry, but it wasn't fun." He said darkly.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry. I know a little, at least I know what Bellatrix was like. But I still think it's good that we're getting rid of a small part of his legacy."

"Yes, I'd rather not have a legacy _blemishing_ my arm." Draco drawled and she laughed again. They sat in silence for some time.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to do this? We need somewhere that people won't find us, possibly for hours. An empty classroom?" Hermione said slowly, biting her lip. Draco thought.

"My room. No one comes in there. It's not like Blaise or Theo burst my door down. If they can't find me here, but my bag's here, they knock." Draco said, after a moment's pause.

"What?! Are you sure? An empty classroom or something won't do?" Hermione said, knowing she was turning pink.

"People look in empty classrooms. Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I think I can bear you being in there." He grinned at her.

"What about me then?" She knew she sounded childish, but it slipped out.

"I'm sure you'll survive. We won't be disturbed. Besides, you can come in and out as a cat. Everyone already thinks you're my cat. No one will be any the wiser."

"No one but you." She muttered as she gathered her things up to go to bed. She let Draco deal with the salve himself tonight, in reprisal for making her spend tomorrow in his room. She stalked off to bed, cheeks bright red. Men. She tried to calm herself and pushed all thoughts of Draco from her mind as she got into bed.


	18. Chapter 18 - Plots

A nice and long chapter, early as promised! Also, I just really feel like Hermione would be a Jane Austen fan. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (or Pride and Prejudice).

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 - Plots<p>

Hermione didn't sleep well. She tossed and turned all night and rose early for breakfast, eager to stop trying to sleep. She dressed quickly, leaving her bag in her room as it was Saturday, and it might be useful to create the illusion later that she was in the library or someplace, she went down to the Great Hall. Ernie was half asleep in front of his homework, but he was the only one in the common room. The Great Hall was almost entirely empty. Ginny was up, planning for the Quidditch practice that day and Hermione sat beside her. Hermione smiled encouragingly at her nervous friend.

Her friend was especially nervous since the first game of the year was coming up quickly and would be a test of the team she had put together and how she faired as a captain. Hermione had no doubt they would be excellent, she had heard enough from Dean, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco, though she never repeated any of it, to know that the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams had weak points. She knew that Ginny's challenge would be Slytherin. Even if they decided to play fair this time, which Hermione had a feeling Blaise and Draco would bully them into doing, they were still a formidable challenge. But it was Ravenclaw and the Gryffindors who were playing first, and a week later it would be Slytherin and Hufflepuff. As much as she liked the Hufflepuffs, and Ernie and Megan in particular, she knew enough about Quidditch to feel they were in for a sound defeat.

Hermione didn't say any of this to Ginny, however, she had promised not to discuss it, after all. Draco was becoming as close a friend to her as Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and she was starting to care for Theo like she did Dean, and she was not going to damage any of those friendships by accidently giving any Quidditch information. So she just wordlessly patted Ginny on the shoulder before pouring herself some pumpkin juice and buttering some toast. She scanned the hall and saw Draco alone at the Slytherin table. He was slightly paler than normal and she had the feeling he had been watching her. She gave him a reassuring smile as well.

She took her time, eating without speaking and taking her usual copy of the Daily Prophet from the owl who delivered it. Mercury also landed in front of Ginny and gave Hermione's hand an affectionate nibble as Ginny untied the parchment it was carrying. The owl had brought a letter for each of the girls and they spoiled him with bacon before he took off again. Ginny unfolded the letter and began to read, but Hermione noticed Draco stand. She placed the letter with the Daily Prophet and carefully folded the newspaper. She gave Ginny a tight hug before she followed Draco from the hall, putting the paper and letter into her beaded bag when she was out of sight of the diners.

Draco turned to her with a nervous smile and then looked down, completely unfazed. It was a mark of how much she transformed around him that when hadn't seen her, he had automatically looked down and had not shown even a split second of surprise. Not that he ever had, she thought. Even if he was showing new emotions he was still very good at controlling them. She trotted at his side as they walked back up to the common room and he bowed her through the wall ahead of him. Ernie looked up and grinned at Draco who nodded back. Hermione noticed Ernie looking at her, and tried to meow convincingly.

"That your new cat, Draco? I don't see it around much." Ernie commented.

"Yes, this is Athena. She wanders around a lot. I'm not entirely sure how she gets in and out, honestly." Draco gave Hermione a perplexed look and Hermione continued walking imperiously. Ernie laughed. Draco quickly caught up to her and went into the stairway to the boy's rooms, Hermione just behind him. The stairs curved downward instead of up as the girl's did, and Hermione suddenly thought all the rooms must be in one tower with the entrance halfway up it. Draco moved ahead but she yowled at him. He turned and watched as she carefully descended one step, then peered at him and yowled again. The look and call clearly said, and how am I supposed to get down there myself? Blaise was the third room down, and he had stuck his head out to find out what the noise was. Draco sighed loudly and climbed back up to her.

"Alright, Athena, yes. Sorry Blaise, her Highness here wants a ride." Draco said with exasperation. He always avoiding lifting her because he never knew where to touch, but Hermione waited until he had bent down and leapt onto his shoulders. She meowed, as if to say, now, that's much better. She caught a glimpse of a handsome grin on Blaise before he laughed and shut his door.

Draco walked carefully down, passing Ernie's room, and Theo's, Blaise, and then a small plaque with "Draco Malfoy" engraved on the surface. She thought she could just see Dean's name on the next door down. So in both staircases they had started with the Hufflepuffs and ended with the Gryffindors. Draco found his wand with his free hand and tapped the door. It swung open. He stepped inside and bent down, allowing her to leap lightly to the floor before he turned, closed, and tapped the door with his wand again.

"Oh, I'm not locking you in, by the way. You can get out, but not in. It's become habit now." Draco said as he tapped the door, realizing it might look a little suspicious.

"I still magically lock my door as well, among other things." She said, her hand going to the beaded bag hidden under her robes.

"I do love it when women materialize in my room." He said after he had turned around with a smirk.

"You carried me in!" She gave him a light smack on the arm and he grinned.

Hermione looked around the room. It was almost the same as hers, save the Gryffindor banners replaced with Slytherin, and red with green sheets and hangings. The wood of the furniture was the same warm brown as hers and he had the same furnishings; dresser with a mirror, wardrobe, bookshelf, and bed. Just as hers was, his bookshelf was so packed he had placed his current textbooks on top as she had, except he had two very elegant Chinese lions as bookends instead of the piles of more books she used for that purpose. In fact, the only real difference between their rooms, other than the colour scheme, was the dresser. She had covered hers with pictures of her friends and newspaper clippings. He had a single photo of his family in a silver frame and a few neatly placed objects, but the surface was mostly bare.

"Well? Amazing, yes?" He said with a smirk. She had the fleeting thought that he might be actually interested in her opinion, but didn't want to show it.

"These are lovely." She said, bending to look at the Chinese lions.

"I 'borrowed' them from the Manor. Not that my parents would ever notice anything as insignificant as those were missing."

"I've got more books as bookends." She said with a rueful smile and he laughed.

"How suiting for you." He said with a grin.

"It's not much different than mine, really." She said, glancing around again. "Except for all the books I always feel the need to bring."

Draco laughed and waved his wand. A couple of large, comfortable looking green cushions appeared on the empty space on the floor and he bowed her to them. Before sitting, Hermione hurried around the room, casting the same defensive spells that she had used when they had removed the Protean Charm. Draco pulled off his school robes before he sat. She was a little surprised to find he wore a muggle t-shirt and slacks under them, but not much really surprised her about Draco anymore. She did raise an eyebrow at him.

"This way I don't have to struggle with my sleeve. Besides, it's surprisingly comfortable." He said simply. She could see his point, with the sleeve ending midway down his upper arm they didn't have to hold it up and the Mark was an easily visible black distortion of his pale skin. "I'd also like to start this time."

Hermione nodded. She didn't blame him wanting to begin casting the spell that would allow him to be rid of the Mark. He laid his left arm on his crossed legs, holding his wand firmly with his right. He glanced up at her and she smiled. Her hand moved without her being sure if she had told it to, reaching out and resting on his outstretched one. His hand seemed to convulsively clasp hers and he took a deep breath. Still holding her hand, he placed his wand at the top of the Mark nearest his elbow, and began casting the spell. They both held their breath as he made the slow vertical circles in the air just above his skin. When he had moved in a horizontal line across the entire top of the Mark they both bent down to examine it. Hermione shifted when she realized she was blocking the daylight streaming through the windows.

"Look!" He said, and drew a line across his arm with a finger, hovering over the Mark so he avoided touching it. She leaned closer and sure enough, she thought there was a bit of the top of the Mark, maybe as wide as the nail on her pinky finger, which was greyer with a clear line separating it from the rest.

"I think its working!" Hermione said excitedly and they both looked up into each other's eyes. Her breath caught in her chest as she stared straight into those grey eyes, which had always been so cold and hard, but were now bright and alive. She was suddenly aware that he still had her hand in his and her cheeks coloured. She looked down at his arm and put her other hand on top of his. "Congratulations, Draco."

He let go of her hand. She watched him work for a bit before sighing and leaning back against the side of his bed. He paused to watch curiously as she removed the beaded bag from her robes and found the copy of the Daily Prophet inside it.

"How did you fit a newspaper in that?" He asked.

"It's my habit I can't give up, maybe a little like your door. I don't feel safe unless I have it." She was blushing, but she continued. "It's an undetectable extension charm. I've carried it with me for over a year now, everywhere. Spare robes, clothes, some potions, medical supplies, some books, and a tent actually. Plus a few others things. Basically other than food I have everything I need to survive comfortably, if I need to...to leave in a hurry, or something." She said awkwardly. Not many people knew about her bag, and she wasn't sure if even Harry and Ron still knew she had it with her. Draco's mouth was hanging open.

"An undetectable extension charm? Those are supposed to be really tricky. Wait, you've have it with you for over a year? So you had it when...well, when..." He clearly didn't know how to delicately word his question, so she interrupted him.

"When you saw me over Easter? I, uh, well I had it stuffed down my sock." She smiled sheepishly. He actually laughed.

"And of course, no one would think to check there. That whole time you were there..." She thought it was the first time she had ever seen him looked impressed. "You really are incredibly intelligent, Hermione."

"Thanks." She blushed. "It helped that no one thought I might have something like it, and not many people still know it exists."

"Why still carry it, though?"

"The same reason you lock your door. I feel much safer with it, and prepared for anything. Clothes, dittany for wounds, that sort of thing. I get nervous if I don't have it, so I changed it a bit so I could hide it under my robes. It changes with me when I turn into a cat, so it's been very useful."

"Ah, that's where you've been putting your book bag." Draco said, but he looked at her with more than comprehension. She glanced up at him and she thought she could see a mixture of guilt, regret, and sadness of his expression. "I know I've said it before, but I really am sorry."

"It's alright, Draco. You're redeeming yourself." She said bracingly with a smile. She picked up the paper with a cough and the air of someone putting the matter to rest. "Now, would you like to hear the news? I thought we might need some entertainment."

"Sure. Anything interesting?" He bent over his arm again and his wand began to move. She looked at the front page clearly for the first time, and gasped, going pale.

"Fenrir Greyback has escaped!"

"What?!" His face was twisted with anger and, she thought, fear. He might have known and used Greyback, but Hermione also knew that had given him a lot of knowledge about what the man was like, and had frightened him.

"Yes, um hold on. Here." She said, finding the story and reading aloud.

"_Fenrir Greyback, well known throughout the wizarding community for his brutal attacks, especially on children, escaped his cell in Azkaban prison yesterday. The werewolf is believed to have made use of the wolfsbane potion offered to him to execute an escape plan while transformed during the full moon, though the Ministry is not ruling out outside help. In a statement from the Minister for Magic himself, Mr. Shacklebolt urged the wizarding community to remain calm. 'We are devoting a considerable amount of time and effort to the recapture of Greyback, and we believe that he will most likely rejoin werewolf communities, meaning the public has little to fear. However, I would ask everyone to remain vigilant and report any information you may have on him to the Ministry. This also holds true for other servants of [You-Know-Who] who may still be in hiding.' Mr. Shacklebolt has kindly provided the Daily Prophet with a list of those whom the Ministry urges the community to be most wary of and would also like any information on_."

Hermione stopped reading. Her face was very pale, now. She could picture Greyback during the battle in May, on the front steps of the castle, head bent as he tore into the neck of Lavender Brown with his teeth. She jumped when Draco put a hand on her knee.

"That bastard." He growled, fury in his face. "Those Aurors, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and the rest, I hope they catch him, and quickly. If it was me out there, I'm not sure I would have as much mercy as they will."

Hermione shuddered at the murderous look on his face, but looked into his eyes again when he squeezed her knee gently.

"Hey, I'm sure Potter and Weasley won't rest their righteous behinds until he's caught again. If they have one good quality, that's it." He drawled, grinning at her and she couldn't help but smile. "Read that list Shacklebolt gave them, though? I'm interested to hear who's on it."

"Greyback's the first," She looked down, happy for an excuse to focus on something other than the now grim face, even if she was reading out the names of people he had known. "Avery, Crabbe and Goyle are still free. They mean senior, right?" She asked nervously, glancing back up at Draco. He had continued to work on his Mark, but he had left his hand resting on her knee.

"Yes, they mean senior. I think Goyle finally gained a little common sense after I told him what happened in the Room of Hidden Things. He's living quietly with his mother and grandmother under the watchful eye of the Ministry."

"That's good. Um, then Jugson, Mulciber, Nott, Selwyn, and Rowle. Wait, Nott? They mean Theo's father?" She said, shocked.

"Yes, Hermione, his father." Draco glanced up at her, bemused. "Although, I must say, it's nice you can forget he has a Death Eater for a father." And that you can forget I am one, his eyes said.

"Well, he's so nice, and normal. I do forget. I know you won't like this, but sometimes I can't help but think that if it wasn't for the Slytherin pride and heritage stuff, he would have made a good Ravenclaw, and you would have made a great Gryffindor." She admitted awkwardly. To her relief he laughed.

"Don't let Potter and Weasley hear you say that."

"Oh, they'll come around." She said dismissively, and smiled mischievously at him. He grinned back and bent over his arm again.

Hermione looked at him for a while, sitting cross legged on a cushion on the floor, his left arm stretched out, the back of his hand resting on her knee. He looked surprisingly handsome in a plain white t-shirt and black pants. She could see his lean frame and the muscles of his arms and shoulders. He had changed his hair too, but where she had tamed hers, he had let his go. The slicked back style was gone and he seemed to have adopted a slightly windswept look, his white blonde hair falling smoothly and naturally.

"What else is in there?" He asked, glancing up at her. "Are you finding me distractingly handsome, Hermione?" He added with a suggestive smirk.

"You wish." She retorted, but she knew she had turned pink again.

Hermione read a few more stories from the paper before Draco took it from her and she took that to mean it was her turn to do the spellwork. He had completed a good amount and there was a straight line across the top where the grey became even more faded. She noticed that the twisted skin had relaxed much more, and the knotted line down his arm was much smaller now. She ran a finger down it, thought she felt him shift and murmured an apology, which he brushed off. She had been right though; the skin felt barely raised now. Her salve was really doing its job. Hermione began at the bottom of the Mark, unconsciously holding his hand with her free one to keep his arm steady. He read to her some of the articles out of the Prophet that he thought she might enjoy until they both began to tire of it and he scanned and summarized the rest of the paper. By that time Hermione had made enough progress that they took a break again.

Draco stood and stretched his legs, throwing the newspaper on his dresser. Hermione unfolded her legs and found Harry's letter. It was much the same as the others and she smiled as she read the news of Harry, Ron, the Weasleys, and Teddy Lupin. But all her attention was focused on the letter when she noticed Harry had added a postscript after he had finished.

_P. S. Kingsley told us he was informing the Prophet, so there's no harm in me writing this, and I'm sure you've read it by now. Greyback has escaped from Azkaban. Please, Hermione, please, BE CAREFUL. I'm worried about Greyback, he might...inspire those still avoiding us, even if he doesn't have the Mark. Look, and please don't tell Ron I'm telling you this, but if you really trust Malfoy, if you really, honestly think he has your back, let him. He might have a bad history, but he's still a pretty powerful wizard. I would feel better knowing you have someone as skilled and knowledgeable as Malfoy around you, even if he isn't looking out for you, and even if it's Malfoy. Just, think about it, Hermione, and please keep safe._

_Much love, Harry_.

Hermione looked up from the letter, feeling shock and fear welling up inside her. Draco was going through some of the books on his shelf.

"Draco?" She hadn't meant to speak so quietly, but her voice came out in a whisper. He turned to look at her, and when he saw her face he sat down again on the cushion across from her.

"What, are you okay?"

"Harry's worried, about Greyback, I mean." She said, finding her voice and speaking louder this time.

"Well, that makes sense. He's an Auror, Greyback's a maniac, so he should be." Draco frowned.

"No, I mean he's _really_ worried. He didn't say it outright, but he practically begged me to be careful. Draco, he's worried enough he told me to stick with you, because he thinks I'll be safer. He said he'd '_feel better knowing you have someone as skilled and knowledgeable as Malfoy around_.'" Hermione said, glancing at the letter again and trying to keep her voice level. Draco leaned back.

"Wow, that's some high praise from Potter." Draco said quietly.

"Yes, that he's trusting you with me." Hermione laughed a little. "He should know I can take care of myself. But I don't think he would have written this if he wasn't really worried." She bit her lip and looked over his postscript again. "'_He might inspire those still avoiding us..._'" she muttered.

"Potter wrote that? Does he think Greyback might become a rallying point for the servants of the Dark Lord? Give them a leader to join, someone powerful to protect them? But no, what protection can Greyback offer? He's wanted by the Ministry and nowhere near as powerful as the Dark Lord was. Magically half the others on the wanted list might be able to best him. It was his brutality, and as a werewolf that he had his power." Draco mused. Hermione looked frightened at his words.

"I hope not." She shuddered.

"Well, makes me all the more eager to get this _thing_ off me. Anything on here you'd like to read?" He waved to the shelf.

"Do you have anything that would be interesting to listen to?" Hermione asked, leaning towards the shelf to make out the titles.

"They're mostly research books." Draco said, shaking his head. "Interesting, but not _interesting._"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. She pulled out her beaded bag and peered inside, looking at the books she had left in it. There were very few. She saw one with a pale blue cover and glanced over at Draco. _I wonder if..._ she thought.

"Draco..." she began carefully. "How do you feel about a bit of muggle fiction?" She could see him eyeing her bag suspiciously.

"I suppose I could try it. I can't say I don't like it until I have, yes? What's it about?" He relented.

"It's kind of a social satire, pretending to be a romance." She said tentatively, fishing the book out of her bag, and saw him grimace. "It's my favourite book." She said a little desperately.

"Alright," he sighed, "I've already agreed, after all. I'll keep going for a bit on my arm, then you can take over, but I'd like to finish it." Draco said, settling down on the cushion with deliberate care. Hermione was beaming as she, too, settled herself, her fingers lingering for a moment on the embossed designs on the cover, before she flipped to the first page and began to read.

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

_"However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters."_

Hermione continued to read for quite a few chapters, until Draco stopped working and they took a break before her turn. He had snorted a few times through it, but she could tell he listened with interest. He now stared vaguely out the window in thought.

"So, that first bit, the author is talking about the pettiness of the upper class, and women like Mrs. Bennet who live to marry their daughters? They're not talking about the actual opinions of the men, but the disregard of everyone else of the opinions of the men."

"Yes, exactly."

"When was this written?"

"Published in 1813." Hermione supplied promptly.

"Well, it's not too difficult to understand. We're still like that, you see. I feel sympathy for Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, being practically hunted like that. I've been in his place, I know how horrible it is." He grimaced.

"You have?" She said, confused.

"Yes, of course I have. I'm a 'single man of good fortune', remember? And I know a few women, Mrs. Parkinson for example, and others, who were, and probably are, certain that I 'must be in want of a wife.' Why do you think Pansy was so interested in me?" He spat with disgust. "She's just like that Miss Bingley. It wasn't for my charming personality, although you must admit I am charming." He said, regaining his usual drawl and lazy elegance. She couldn't help but feel a jolt of satisfaction at his obvious disgust of Pansy, since Hermione had never liked her. But it was something else that caught her attention.

"You quoted it!" She said, staring at him in awe.

"Yes, I did." He said, bemused. "The words stick in your mind when you've been there yourself." He drawled. She smiled brightly at him, and then coughed and finished reading the last page of the chapter before picking up her wand, but she froze in the middle of the action when there was a knock at the door.

Draco moved fast, taking her book and one of his textbooks and throwing them onto the bed, so that his textbook hid hers. Hermione vanished the cushions with a wave of her wand, thrust it into her pocket and transformed, leaping onto the bed as Draco rumpled the sheets so that it looked like he had been lying there and reading. She curled up on the end of the bed as though she had been sleeping there, and didn't look up when she heard Draco open the door. She silently thanked Professor McGonagall for her animagus form. Not only did she have crystal clear hearing, but she could hide in plain sight.

"Hey Draco, you busy? I thought I heard voices. A female voice. Hermione's, to be precise." Blaise drawled interestedly, and Hermione could almost hear him peering around the room.

"There's no one here but Athena, Blaise." Draco said, a little coldly.

"Speaking of Hermione, has she mentioned to you if she's single or not? I know you thought from seeing them that she was with Weasley, but she mentioned the other day that they'd split."

She heard what sounded to her like Draco taking a step backward, and she guessed Blaise must have elbowed him suggestively.

"Did you interrupt my studying to ask me if Hermione's single?" Draco's voice had become icy.

"Sadly, no, I came to ask if you wanted to come flying with us." Blaise sounded amused. Hermione gave a cat's yawn and opened her eyes. Blaise was grinning handsomely at Draco, who looked like this was trying his patience. He also had his left arm carefully tucked behind his back to hide the brand. Even from this distance with her cat's vision she could clearly see the darker band in the center which was all that remained of the permanent sticking charm.

"Not right now, Blaise. I need to get this studying done."

"Not doing it with Hermione for once?" Blaise teased, not letting the topic go. "Going to let the rest of us talk to her?"

"I think she's somewhere writing to Potter and Weasley." Draco drawled lazily.

"Oh well, maybe I'll check the Owlery on the way back from flying. So is she single?"

"I think so." Draco said in exasperation. Hermione felt a twinge of annoyance at this.

"By the way, Draco, nice t-shirt, that's a different look for you." Blaise said with a wink, and Hermione caught his eyes dart to the arm Draco was hiding. "Well, enjoy your studying."

"Enjoy your flying." Draco said icily, and shut the door rather harder than necessary as Blaise laughed and climbed upwards again. "And your fruitless hunt." He added under his breath before he turned and saw the cat on his bed. A grin spread across his face. "Is my bed comfortable?"

Hermione flicked her tail angrily as she picked herself up and leapt from the bed, changing in midair and landing with only one step forward to steady herself.

"I was a cat on your bed." She said, poking an accusatory finger in his chest, though she did remember to keep her voice down.

"But you were still on my bed." He said, and she blushed, recreated the cushions with a wave, and sat pointedly. He was still grinning when he retrieved her book and sat down across from her.

"_Pride and Prejudice_," he read, "by Jane Austen. Well, remember to let me know when the Mark's almost done? I want to get the last of it myself." He reminded her before he began to read where they had left off. She worked without speaking, listening to Draco read, until there was only a very small patch of the Mark darker than the rest. She lowered her wand and put her hand on his arm, pulling the book away from him.

"It's almost done." She said quietly. With a wave of her wand she conjured a bookmark which fell neatly onto their page.

Draco nodded and wordlessly set the book aside and took up his wand. The movement was now incredibly familiar to both of them, and Hermione simply watched in silence, head bent next to his over the skull and snake marring his arm. They both unconsciously held their breath as he made the last few circles and flicked his wand. For a second nothing happened. Then the Mark twisted under his skin and it darkened, turning black, and there was a horrified hiss of breath from Draco, but it whitened again. They continued to watch it for several seconds afterward, but it did not change again. It was even lighter, now, and it had a semi-transparent, cloudy look, which Hermione assumed was a sign of its lack of solid existence. She released the breath she hadn't been aware of holding as Draco very cautiously ran his fingers over his skin.

"For a second it looked like it did when..." His voice was very soft, and she thought, frightened. "But I think it worked, Hermione, it feels different, I think it worked." His voice was returning to normal, and she ran her fingers over it as well. It did feel different when she concentrated on it; it felt much more temporary. She looked up at him and beamed. In a show of very un-Malfoy-like emotion he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for your help, Hermione. Do you think you could bear coming to the library with me now? I want to start researching ways to remove magical tattoos right away. Every day I have this is one too many, and now it's frustratingly close to gone." He was grinning and looking very much the eager school boy, standing and holding a hand out to her. She laughed as she took it and he pulled her up.

"Only if you carry me." She teased as he pulled his school robes back on.

"Deal." He grinned.

Hermione brushed off her robes, picked up her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, and, after a moment's thought, placed it on top of his textbook for him to read. He hadn't noticed, he was too busy looking for his school bag, but she had a feeling he'd like to finish reading it. She realized suddenly that just an hour or so earlier, she had transformed mid-jump, but she had been too angry to notice. She was really getting better at this. She removed her protective spells from the room, and shrunk to her cat form again as Draco found his bag and she leapt neatly into it, mewing when she was settled.

Draco walked quickly to the library, and she quickly changed back to herself behind a pillar and rejoined him. It was now the afternoon, and they had missed lunch, but neither of them cared, and there were a decent number of students there. A few people looked up and stared at her as they passed, but, she considered with a sigh, that was normal now. At least people were no longer muttering about the amount of time she spent with Draco. People had gotten used to seeing them together and the change in Draco's attitude was becoming well known. It helped that he didn't terrorize the younger students anymore, for one thing. But most of the Slytherin students were like that now, those with and those without parents on the run from the Ministry.

Hermione led Draco to where she had found information on magical tattoos before, pulling down a few dusty tomes with familiar spines. Draco took them and sat at the nearest table, beginning to read right away. She examined the shelves a little longer, looking for anything else that might be useful and carried the pile of books to Draco. They sat there in almost complete silence for an hour, flipping through each of the books in turn. Hermione piled the useless ones on one side of her and took careful notes from the others, recording the book the information was from in case they had to look it up again. Finally she leaned back with a sigh, her pile of books exhausted, and starting to feel hungry. It looked like Draco had gone through all of his as well, and was rereading one.

"Found anything?" She asked in barely a whisper. Not only was this the library, they didn't want anyone to hear them discussing his blemish.

"I might have. This one," he pointed to the book he was reading, "says something that we might be able to use." Hermione stood and move around to lean over his shoulder, impatiently brushing some stray curls behind her ear.

"You see," he said, finger tracing a paragraph. "It says here we can transfer it onto something else. Permanent sticking charm or not, a magical tattoo is not meant to be removed, but so long as it's still on something its fine. The Dark Lord must have added the sticking charm to be extra secure. None of us would have been able to do anything to it without him noticing. We've been working on it for two months now and I honestly didn't expect us to make this much progress so fast." Draco murmured thoughtfully. She had to lean a little closer to catch all his words, they were so quiet.

"Hm, so we could, say, transfer it onto a piece of meat, or something? It goes onto a different skin and you're left with nothing." Hermione mused. She scanned the page. "It sounds like about the only thing we could do without risking damage to your-to the skin. Unless you just want it transfigured. I could do you a rather elegant rose, I think." She laughed as he glowered at her.

"No thanks. This doesn't sound that pleasant, but it's definitely the best and easiest option. It doesn't look like that difficult a spell." He poured over the book again.

"No, but I think we'll have to wait to get a hold of a piece of meat we can use to do it, something with the skin still on. I would suggest using pig, and I don't know if we can get that from the kitchens. A butcher would be best, but I'm not sure if there's one in Hogsmeade."

"Why a pig?" Draco asked, trying not to imagine a piece of raw pig's flesh on his arm.

"Well, pigs have similar organs and genetic makeup as humans. It's well known in the muggle world. On rare occasions they even do things like put a pig heart in someone if their own heart fails, I think. And it works because the organs of a pig are so similar to ours. Their skin is similar to ours too. It's just a big organ, after all." She said, matter-of-factly. She noticed Draco was giving her a strained look. He had obviously done his best to follow her.

"Okay, what is genetic makeup?" He said slowly. He was imagining some kind of face paint.

"Your genes are what make you look like you. They're the code that tells the body to make something one way and not another. It's what tells our bodies to make hands and not paws, for example, or why you're blonde, or Harry needs glasses." She said, trying to find something to make him understand. "You could say it's like a miniscule book we have in each cell of our bodies that tells it what it's supposed to be and do."

"It's strange, but I think I understand. So pigs have similar organs to humans. Yes, in my experience of pigs the skin does look similar to human skin."

"Your experience of pigs?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"My family's old, we do things the traditional way. I've had a few dinners with a roast pig in the middle of the table, apple and all." He shrugged. "Well, we could always try the kitchens. I mean, they obviously use pork. I have bacon every morning."

"I do sometimes, too." Hermione said with a smile. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yes." Draco said firmly, standing. "Oh, can you take this out? I'll wait in the corridor."

Hermione took the book, knowing he didn't want to be seen taking out a book containing information on magical tattoos. They returned the other books to the shelves, Draco leaving a little earlier than her, and she finished putting the books away and checked out the one with Madame Pince on her way out. When she saw Draco she touched his arm to direct him and he took the book, placing it in his bag as they walked.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asked, bemused.

"Of course." She said, surprised. "Why? You haven't been to the kitchens before?"

"No," he frowned. "Wait, you have? Good girl Granger?" He looked shocked.

"Yes, I have. One of the benefits of being friends with George Weasley." She smiled at him, trying not to think of the other Weasley twin.

"So where are they?" He said.

"You'll see. This way," she said as they reached the Entrance Hall. She steered him down in the direction they knew the Hufflepuff common room to be. "Here. Just tickle the pear."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a mischievous smile, pointing, and making it very clear she was going to make him do it. He sighed, obviously feeling very stupid, and tickled the pear with one pale finger. To his surprise the pear began to giggle and turned into a doorknob. He pulled the portrait forward and they stepped into the kitchens.

"Okay, Hermione, I'm impressed." Draco murmured as his eyes scanned the huge room. As soon as they entered a bunch of elves scurried forward, bowing and asking what they could do for the master and mistress. Hermione tried not to scowl and swallowed a tirade on elfish rights when she noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

"Winky! How are you?" She said, smiling kindly at the elf. Winky looked much better than the last time Hermione had seen her, when the little elf had frequently been getting rather drunk on butterbeer and refusing to care for herself in her grief over her former master's fate. Now the little elf was wearing the same clean tea cozy like a toga with the Hogwarts crest on it, and she was smiling.

"Winky is doing much better, Ms. Granger, thank you for asking Winky. Is Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy wanting anything?" Winky said with a bow.

"How do you know me, Winky?" Draco said before Hermione could speak.

"Yous is a Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, sir. And Dobby spoke of you, sometimes." Winky said quietly.

"Dobby? Is he here?" Draco said, getting paler but looking around. "If he is, and he's willing, I'd like to speak to him. I have a lot to apologize for." Winky looked at Hermione, who put a hand on his arm.

"Draco? Remember the last time you saw Dobby? When he helped us escape? Well, you see, when she-when Bellatrix threw her knife-well...Dobby's dead, Draco." Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears.

"He is?" Draco's face was pale with shock. "I never, I can't imagine him...I'm sorry. I've wanted to apologize for months now, for how we-how I-treated him. I'm sorry." He said this all very quietly, and the elves around them had fallen silent, all looking at the floor. Hermione sniffed and tried to blink away the tears, but they began to spill over anyway. Her hand was shaking on Draco's arm, and he pulled her into a hug as she struggled to stop crying.

"We buried him on the coast, outside where Bill and Fleur Weasley live. It's a beautiful spot." Hermione said when they parted, wiping her tears away.

"Winky is very sorry. Winky liked Dobby very much, even if he was sometimes a bad elf. Dobby took care of Winky." Winky said sadly, ears drooping. Draco's face was strained and very pale.

"We're sorry too, Winky. We all are. Bill, Fleur, Luna, Dean, Harry, Ron, and me, and Draco. We're all sorry. But he was brave, and he died saving our lives." She cleared her throat and blinked away the rest of her tears, and straightened. "Well, while you're all here, we had something to ask you about. It's a strange request, I know, but it's important. Do you work with pigs, here? Not just pork but whole pigs?"

"Why is Ms. Granger asking?" Winky said, confused.

"We need a piece of pig flesh, Winky, skin and all. About this big, cut right off the pig." She held up her hands, making a decent sized rectangle that would generously cover the Mark. The elves conferred together for some time.

"No miss, we don't gets pork like that." Winky said, shaking her head so her batlike ears flapped.

"Do you know where we can get some? Any of you?" Hermione asked, a little desperately.

"In Hogsmeade, miss?" Winky suggested and the other elves nodded. Hermione sighed and looked at Draco. He still looked pale.

"Thank you for your help." He said to the elves.

"Would the master and mistress like some tea or any food?" The elves asked. They looked at each other.

"We did miss lunch." Draco said.

They sat and had tea with Winky, and Hermione caught up with her and filled a little of her history in for Draco. Other elves brought them tea as well as all sorts of cakes and biscuits and they had a pleasant meal. When they stood to leave the elves pressed towards them, food in their hands. Draco looked at the elves and gave them a little grin. They left with a few small pies, some sweets, and rolls wrapped carefully and stowed in Draco's bag, smiling and thanking the elves who were smiling and thanking them.

"If I ever want an elf again, maybe I'll see about getting one of them." Draco drawled absently.

"Oh yes, continue the cycle of mistreatment and enslavement." Hermione grumbled. Now that they were away from the elves and having watched them bow and scrape as she and Draco had left, her anger at their treatment was returning.

"Do you really think I'd mistreat an elf now?" Draco said coldly. She opened her mouth, looked at him, and closed it again.

"Not anymore. It just disgusts me, all the bowing and groveling they feel like they need to do." She said furiously.

"Well, how's this: if I employ an elf again, you can come visit and tell the elf exactly what he or she is and is not allowed to take from me, and tell me exactly show I should treat him or her." Draco said with a smirk as they made their way back up to the common room.

"Are you teasing me?" Hermione said suspiciously.

"Yes and no. I was teasing you, but I was also serious. You can do that if you want to." He shrugged.

"Thank you, Draco. I might take you up on that." She said, smiling warmly at him. "So, I guess we're looking around Hogsmeade on Halloween for something, then."

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "I can't wait to be rid of this thing. I really hope we find a good cut and this whole plan works."

"At least it will give us plenty of time to work it all out and make sure we're doing it right."

They spent the rest of the day sharing the food they had been given by the elves and working away on their homework. Near dinner, Blaise returned covered in mud and looked very irritated. He didn't even shoot Hermione one of his dazzling smiles before storming into the boy's staircase. Hermione bit her lip and cleaned up the muddy tracks with a flick of her wand before she looked at Draco. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for a second before they laughed so hard Hermione thought she might fall from her chair.


	19. Chapter 19 - Friends

Ahh I forgot this was here. I like this chapter, and I hope you do too. Cheerio, everyone.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Friends<p>

The last week before the first Hogsmeade visit on Halloween passed quickly. Hermione sent Harry another letter though she did not voice her concerns about how worried he really was. If he wasn't going to trust that sort of information in a letter, than neither was she. Besides, she couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't be over until most, if not all, of Voldemort's supporters had been caught. She simply tried to focus on her homework for a week, doing most of it with Draco but occasionally she sat in the familiar Gryffindor common room and worked with Ginny. Ginny was still nervous about the upcoming Quidditch match, and asked Hermione if she minded going to Hogsmeade with the eighth years, since she didn't trust herself to not talk about Quidditch.

"Not a problem, Ginny. I'm sorry I can't be more supportive. I'll be at the game though, you can count on that."

"That's okay. I was really surprised when you said how nice Malfoy's being, but now that I've seen him in a few classes I have to admit you have a point. Do you know what happened?" Ginny mused.

"Voldemort, us saving his life, having to watch things like murder and torture, I think. I think me, a fellow classmate, being tortured in front of him really did something to him. I don't have anything to base this on, but I feel like he might have discovered that being friends with people is more fun and more beneficial than insulting them. He even makes jokes now." Hermione said, trying to brush off the painful memory of being tortured by Bellatrix. Ginny laughed.

"I'm glad you've made friends, Hermione, even if it is Malfoy. But I think you might be right."

Ginny was still very nervous about the upcoming game and when a few members of the team arrived, Hermione gave her friend a very tight hug and climbed out of the Gryffindor portrait hole.

The day before Halloween was the day of the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch game. It was a little after breakfast when the whole school milled down the front steps towards the pitch. Hermione walked down with Ernie and Megan, her three new Slytherin friends going off to sit with the rest of their house. The three eighth years sat together, Hermione getting them to join her at the edge of a section of Gryffindors. Despite knowing many of the younger Gryffindors she was much closer to the eighth years than those she had only seen in the Gryffindor tower, or as a result of her prefect duties. Her close Gryffindor friends still at Hogwarts were currently walking onto the pitch. She watched the figure that was Ginny grasp the hand of the Ravenclaw captain and at Madame Hooch's whistle they kicked off.

Since there had been no Quidditch the year before, Hermione noticed there were two different people in the announcer's box. Now that Professor McGonagall was headmistress she had given up her job of watching the commentator to Professor Miranda. She noticed that Professor McGonagall was there, however, and occupied the seat Dumbledore occasionally had. Her enjoyment of Quidditch still hadn't dimmed, obviously. Beside Professor Miranda in the box was a younger Hufflepuff student who she didn't recognize beyond having passed him in the halls occasionally. He wasn't doing bad, however, and he looked young enough she suspected he had needed to study the player's names. She leaned over and asked Megan if she knew him while trying not to take her eyes from the game. She watched Ginny, Dean, and Demelza pass the quaffle at rapid speed between them as Megan called over the roar of the crowd.

"He's a fourth year, I think. He's pretty good, maybe they'll keep him. He's better than the ones they had in our sixth year."

"Yes. I love Luna dearly, but I can't deny she takes getting used to." Hermione told Megan with a laugh. They all cheered loudly as Ginny scored.

Hermione judged that what she had heard from Ginny, Draco, and Blaise about the skill of the teams had been true. The Ravenclaw players had some skill, and their Chasers particularly, but not as much as Gryffindors'. Against Hufflepuff she expected they would be very good, but Ginny was really excellent. She gasped as the two Seekers shot off, but a bludger scattered them. She thought Jessica was clearly not as good as Harry, but, then again, Harry had been one of the best flyers she had ever seen.

Hermione glanced across the stands to where the Slytherin team sat and found the now very familiar white blonde hair. Ginny might have to train Jessica hard to be a match for Draco. In truth Draco was a very good flier, but he had been outshone by Harry. He had even been close, a few times, but maybe this year he would be able to show his skill. Not that his head needed anymore inflating, Hermione thought with a mental laugh. She no longer minded his comments on his own greatness anymore, however, since he now said them to make her laugh or smile, even if he did mean them. She sighed. She was going to have to watch it. She was really starting to understand Quidditch now. Too much more of this and she might start actually being interested in the sport.

Hermione clapped and cheered with Megan and Ernie as she watched Ginny and her other friends zoom through the sky. Ginny and the other chasers were flying well and the Ravenclaws had a difficult time keeping the quaffle from them. Gryffindor scored multiple times for every one goal of Ravenclaw's and Hermione bet the Ravenclaw Seeker was getting nervous. Their only hope now was a quick end to the game. Hermione was watching Ginny when Megan gasped and grabbed her arm, pointing into the sky. She saw the two Seekers go off like a shot, the blue racing the red. She saw Jessica slow, her fist raised in triumph, and Hermione, Megan, and Ernie all leapt to their feet, their yelling drowned out by the roar of the crowd.

Hermione made her way back to the school with the Hufflepuff eighth years and they were joined by the three Slytherin boys in the mass of people. The six of them slowly moved together up the steps and finally managed to break off from the crowd at the top of the marble staircase in the entrance hall, heading away from the rest of the students going back to their common rooms. Hermione knew Dean would join the team in the Gryffindor common room, but she had never been one for the lively Gryffindor parties and she had promised not to discuss Quidditch. She glanced over as the group reached the suit of armour that hid their common room and found that she was walking beside Draco. She wondered if she had fallen in beside him, or he had joined her, or whether they were so used to walking together that they automatically moved beside each other and matched their speeds.

It was a little later and Hermione put her quill down and surveyed her essay. She was rather pleased with how it had turned out and put the stopper back in her ink bottle, waiting for the ink to dry. She had been working with Draco, Blaise, and Theo, and all four of them rolled up their essays, getting ready to go down to lunch. Theo had been unusually silent, and he was quiet the entire way down as well. Hermione left them at the doors and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, beaming, to congratulate her friends on the Quidditch team.

Dean and Ginny hadn't been surprised that she hadn't followed them to the common room, especially when she was such close friends with the Slytherin seeker. She talked to them while she ate, trying to tell them how well they flew while at the same time not really saying much in case she slipped up; most of the time she was spared by a mouthful of food and was able to simply nod or make a vague noise of agreement. Once when she glanced at the Slytherin table she thought she saw Theo in anxious conversation with Draco, frequently glancing around to see if anyone was listening.

It did not take long to find out what Theo had been so eager to talk to Draco about. Hermione had eaten quickly and told the others she had homework to do so that she could take the day off tomorrow, which was true, but she had also been eager to get away from the Quidditch talk. She was walking through the empty corridors when she heard footsteps behind her, and she glanced around, hand hovering for her wand, but she saw Theo hurrying after her and Draco following just behind him. Theo's face was pale and strained, and he waved her into a hidden passageway, looking worse in the dim light. A tapestry hung over the entrance to the corridor they had just left and it had blocked out the sun. Hermione blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to see with the few beams of light which shone on the sides and bottom of the tapestry.

"Theo, what's going on?" She said, confused, but following anyway. They stopped in the middle of the secret corridor, far enough away from each entrance that if they spoke in low voices, they would not be overheard.

"I need your help, Hermione, and I need you to keep this between the three of us. I've been trying to figure out what to do with Draco all morning." Theo was obviously nervous, although he kept his voice low, he constantly looked around him and held his arms rigid to keep from fidgeting. Draco leaned on the opposite wall from Hermione in the small corridor, an equal distance from both his friends.

"I'm just the support and witness." Draco said, shrugging when she looked at him.

"Witness? What do we need a witness for?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit worried now.

"It's fine, Hermione. I need to tell you something. I need to tell someone who can tell the Aurors, which means you or McGonagall, and I don't think I could do this with McGonagall." Theo was steeling himself to say something. Hermione was confused, but she tried to smile encouragingly all the same.

"So you need me to let Harry and Ron know?" She asked. Theo nodded and took a deep breath.

"My father sent me a letter. I just got it this morning." He said, slowly and deliberately. "He has asked me to meet him in the woods outside Hogsmeade tomorrow at 2pm. You follow the path past the Shrieking Shack to the left and into the woods, and there is a clearing about a hundred metres in. I will make sure I am five minutes late. That is as much as I dare to delay, and I have to go. I would like you to give this information to Potter, but conceal your source, for now." Theo stopped talking and sagged against the wall as though he had run a marathon.

Hermione had been focusing on his words, and when he stopped speaking she stood for a second and made her decision. She pulled her wand from her pocket and concentrated. The two men jumped as a silver otter blossomed from the end of her wand and shot through the wall and out of sight.

"I just sent a patronus to Harry with your information, we should stay here though; I've asked him to respond so I know he's gotten it. I added that I would meet any Auror or Aurors they sent in the Three Broomsticks at noon though, in case they wanted to go over the information, but I don't expect you to be there, Theo." She smiled at him.

"You sent a patronus." Theo said weakly. He looked like he was going to sink to the floor. Hermione suddenly thought that might be another thing to teach Draco, but stowed the thought for later.

"It'll be okay, Theo. You're doing the best thing." Draco said quietly. "You don't want to make my mistakes."

"Yes." Theo said, taking deep breaths. "I think he wants me to join whatever it is he's doing, and I don't want to. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Draco's right, it'll be okay." Hermione said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The three of them looked up and a silver glow filled the hidden corridor and Harry's stag patronus materialized.

"Thanks, Hermione. We're processing your tip, but I can guarantee someone will meet you in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Stay safe." The patronus said in Harry's voice before it faded and disappeared.

"Okay." Theo said, calming himself with a few more deep breaths. "Thank you, Hermione. You might have just saved either my life or my future, or both. Of course, I have possibly ruined my own future or sanity."

"But you're doing what's _right_." Draco said, gripping his friend's arm firmly. "Look." Draco didn't have to say where. In the half light they could all see the dark shape on his arm where he had pushed his sleeve back. "Look at it. You don't want anything like this."

"Thank you, Draco." Theo said, closing his eyes with an effort. Hermione put a hand on each of her friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll go to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow and meet whoever they send. I'll make sure they deal with it. I'll make sure they get there before you, and if I can I'll try and arrange it with the Aurors so that your father will see that you did come." Hermione said kindly.

"We." Draco said firmly.

"What?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Potter's given me the job of looking out for you, remember?" Draco drawled back. "Imagine what he would do to me if it got around that I was shirking my job." Hermione looked mutinously up at him, but he cut her off. "No, don't argue. I know you can take care of yourself, but it never hurts, does it?"

"Thank you, both of you." Theo said, grasping each of their comforting arms.

"Now, how about we all go get some work done to keep ourselves busy? I'm sure Hermione will love the chance to think up schemes to try and ditch me." Draco drawled, steering them out of the passage. Hermione shot him another look of furious rebellion but he just laughed at her. In the full light Theo was still pale and had a strained smile.

It was a tense afternoon and evening and Draco failed every attempt at getting Theo to discuss their homework with Hermione like he usually did. Dean even commented on it when he joined them but Theo just shrugged and went back to writing in silence. Draco gave up and he, Hermione, and Dean ended up talking over their homework and getting all of it completed before bed. Draco leaned over and slipped Hermione a scrap of parchment without the other two noticing.

_I'm also coming because we need to get a bit of pig, remember? Should be the last thing we do, yes? I'm not walking around carrying that all day._

Hermione sighed and nodded to him. There really was no way she was going to talk him out of accompanying her. He shot her a satisfied smirk as she balled up the note and tossed it in the fire before he rose with a yawn and disappeared through the boy's door.

The light streaming through the windows was promising a bright and clear day when Hermione rose on Halloween. She yawned and stared out the window, thinking on what she was planning to do today before pushing herself up and dressing. She put on a pair of muggle jeans and shirt under her robes and carefully stowed her beaded bag under the shirt. She would not be unprepared, whatever she was facing. She went over its familiar contents once more, determined that she was going to be sure of what she had in it.

There was no one in the common room when Hermione passed, but she found Dean at the Gryffindor table. They ate together and then joined the queue of people waiting in the entrance hall and, after enduring Filch's scrutiny they met up with the other eighth years on the stairs. The entire group of them moved together down the steps into the grounds, chatting amiably and heading down to the village. Dean walked on one side of Hermione, talking to Ernie, and Blaise negotiated his way to her other side, usually taken by Draco.

"You look wonderful this morning, Hermione." Blaise said, shooting Hermione a truly dazzling smile. She heard Draco grumble behind her and pressed and hand to her mouth to suppress the laughter. Blaise talked to her the entire way to Hogsmeade and once there the nine of them went first to Honeydukes. In the slight confusion of the large group making its way through the shop door, Hermione ducked away from Blaise, past Dean, and ended up a metre away beside Draco. He raised an eyebrow.

"Save me from Blaise? He's being friendly." She said with a blush and a smile.

"Alright, I suppose I can do you a favour." Draco drawled, but he was grinning.

It was a very fun morning, she thought. They spent the few hours before Hermione was supposed to meet an Auror picking out sweets and looking around the other shops with the group of eighth years and dodging Blaise. Anytime the handsome man seemed to look around for Hermione Draco would pull her behind him, flick his wand and a noise would attract Blaise's attention, or he would give her a push behind a display. She would crouch, trying not to laugh, and he wore his mask of perfect calm, but then grin at her once Blaise was set off in another direction. One time she had even seen Draco look over at someone and shrug, and thought he was wordlessly telling Blaise he didn't know where she was.

Finally she felt guilty enough she told Draco with a look that it was alright when Blaise found her. Blaise wore an uncharacteristic grimace and she made a few excuses, though she noticed that he glanced suspiciously at Draco a few times. Hermione kept up the conversation for some time, trying to be amiable to make amends, until Draco sauntered over and informed her it was nearly noon.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, I need to go. I'd love to stay and talk, but someone from the Ministry wants to talk to me at noon." Hermione explained, and Blaise didn't even try to hide his annoyance. Draco didn't wait for him to respond, but took hold of her elbow and steered her out of the store. He didn't let her go until they were out of sight of the shop and she muttered a thanks. But she stopped when she saw a familiar figure near the door to the pub. It had untidy black hair and was accompanied by a tall, redheaded someone else.

"Harry!" She ran and flung herself at one of her best friends. Harry grinned and hugged her back. "Ron!" She hugged him too, and was relieved when he hugged her back and grinned. He seemed to have been forgiven her after his last outburst.

"Missed us?" Harry asked, feigning surprise.

"Oh, yes! Have you seen Ginny?"

"Yeah, the office let us come a bit early to see her, and we've spent a few hours with her. Malfoy?" Harry had looked past her and saw Draco standing nearby, looking bored.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"It's okay." She said quickly.

"Perhaps it would be better to discuss this inside?" Draco said, holding the pub's door open for them. Hermione led the way inside and found them a table at the back of the crowded room. Harry joined her soon after but Ron walked over with Draco, both carrying two butterbeers. Draco slid into the chair beside Hermione and handed her one of the bottles he carried as Ron scowled.

"Why would I do anything to it, Weasley? Besides, you were watching me very closely. Now, for your question, I was witness to the information you received, and I am here to make sure this all goes smoothly and she doesn't do anything stupid." Draco said quietly and firmly. Harry and Ron surveyed him carefully.

"We're not supposed to let anyone join us." Harry said, looking at Hermione pointedly.

"Yes, and how do you think you're going to stop me coming?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Please, Hermione. This is our job now, we're working. We have a plan." Harry pleaded.

"Harry James Potter, I am perfectly competent and can take care of myself, and you are not going to tell me I can't help you because it's dangerous or some other rubbish." Hermione said and Harry quailed under her glare, and Ron and Draco shrank back as well.

"Alright, alright, I give up." Harry threw up his hands.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron snapped. Harry surveyed Draco curiously.

"What about you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, much more calmly.

"If you take Hermione, you get me too." He said, as if this ended the discussion. "Besides, I could be useful to you." He added with a drawl. Ron growled when he used Hermione's first name, but Harry shrugged it off, as if he had been expecting it.

"How?" Harry asked, silencing Ron with a gesture.

"I know Nott. Unlike you, Weasley, or Hermione, he's much less likely to attack me. And I suspect you would much rather I be attacked than her." Draco said quietly, leaning forward just in case, so that only the three of them would be sure to hear.

"He has a point, Ron."

"Why are you so eager to stick with Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously. Draco paused, thinking about it.

"I'll show you later." He said shortly, and his right hand clasped his left forearm. Harry's eyes had followed this, and he nodded.

"Alright, let's stop arguing and come up with a plan." Harry said, glancing at his watch. "We've got an hour and a half until two. That's when you said Nott would be there to meet his son, right?"

"Yes." Hermione said, nodding.

"We have arranged for Theo to be five minutes late."

"Right, well, I'm not going to ask you how you know, but I have a guess. And I'm assuming that Hermione would like us to show Nott that his son did come to meet him?"

"I thought maybe once we've got him, apparate away once he sees Theo." Hermione nodded.

"We'll have to time this right then." Harry said, thinking hard.

"I should go out first," Draco drawled. "He'll be expecting Theo and I'm the only one he's not likely to curse on sight."

"But why would you be there? He's going to suspect his son told you and it is fairly well known now that your sympathies are not entirely with Voldemort." Harry frowned.

"All the more reason to taunt at me before he strikes. I'll make up a story. I can tell him I'm looking for my cat." Draco smirked and looked at Hermione.

"Is this your way of letting me be there, but keeping me out of danger?" She glared at him.

"What?" Ron said, confused. Hermione leaned towards them, voice lowering again.

"I'm an animagus now, remember? At the school it's really only Professor McGonagall, Ginny, and Draco who know. He guessed. So I've been a cat around him a few times, and, well, most of the school, including the other eighth years, think Draco has a new cat that wanders around a lot."

"They think you're his cat?" Ron spat, looking at Draco with disgust.

"Shh Ron!" Hermione hissed and Draco grinned.

"What help is she going to be as a cat? She can't transform in front of him, or her cover is blown." Harry mused.

They talked for an hour, Hermione noticing it took Ron a while to join the conversation and stop glaring at Draco. They ate a little lunch as they sat and talked quietly, making sure that no one around them had any chance of overhearing until they had three quarters of an hour before the meeting was supposed to take place. They stood and left the pub together, getting quite a few looks as people noticed Harry, and many turned in disbelief when they saw Draco with the Golden Trio. They ducked into an alley to avoid the stares and wound their way toward the Shrieking Shack. As they left the main village behind, Draco stopped.

"Potter, Weasley." He said, and the two men stopped and turned. Harry looked curious, but Ron was glaring suspiciously. "I want to show you what Hermione has been kind enough to help me with." He closed his eyes and he looked like he was steeling himself again. In one sudden movement he stepped forward, thrust out his arm, and drew back the sleeve between her two friends. The blotchy, fading Mark was clearly visible in the early afternoon light and Ron and Harry were frozen with shock. Harry was the first to recover; he bent to look more closely at Draco's arm.

"Why would Hermione be helping you with your Mark, unless... Why does it look like that, Malfoy? Has it been that way since Voldemort died?" Harry said quietly.

"No, it writhed and twisted when he died, that's what caused my skin to twist like this." He indicated the thin line that ran up the Mark. "That used to be about four times the size, but it's relaxing a little now. The brand itself, well, it used to be much darker. Night and day, really."

"Malfoy, are you trying to get rid of it?" Harry looked up, into Draco's grey eyes.

"Yes." Draco hissed. "I hate it. You have no idea, Potter, how badly I want it off me."

"Try to explain." Harry hadn't looked away.

"It disgusts me, having it there. I don't know how many times I've considered getting a knife and trying to cut the skin off, try and just remove it, but I knew it wouldn't have helped. I've even thought about cutting my arm off a few times. I know the spell the Healers use to do it, I looked it up." Draco drawled nonchalantly. "But then I considered how extremely stupid that would be."

"You considered cutting your own arm off?" Ron managed, shocked and horrified.

"Weasley, I have the emblem of the Dark Lord permanently branded on me. I watched him torture and kill, I was forced to join him under threat, and he did his best to slowly kill me to punish my father. I may not have been physically tortured much, not compared to those he didn't like, anyway, and believe me, Weasley, I have felt the cruciatus curse of the Dark Lord, but I was mentally tortured. He hung my parents' lives in front of me, he would kill my mother if I didn't do what he told me, or worse, he would torture and kill me in front of her." He said this all so plainly that Hermione shivered. "Of course I considered cutting off my arm." The three of them all took a long moment to recover from the shock, and Draco pushed his sleeve back down, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Will you be able to get rid of it completely?" Harry asked.

"We think so. I hope so." Draco said, shrugging.

"I hope it works, Malfoy." Harry said, and a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks, Potter." Draco grinned back.

"And Harry! There's more good news! One of the spells on it was a permanent sticking charm, so we had to figure out how to remove that, so we can do it now. It's a tricky wand movement and it will take a while, but it's possible. We can get rid of the portrait of Mrs. Black!" Hermione said happily. "I thought you might want to talk to Kreacher about it."

"That is great! I'll mention it to him and hopefully he'll be okay with it, if not I'll try and talk him into it." Harry grinned. He clapped Draco on the shoulder and they started moving again. Ron still didn't look very happy, but Hermione could tell his resistance to Draco was starting to fade. They were starting to see the Draco she spent time with everyday.

They went over their plan one more time before reaching the Shrieking Shack, and their backup plans in case they ran out of time or things went wrong, but then they crept forward, not wanting to alert Nott to their presence. Harry and Ron watched with interest as Hermione packed her recent purchases into her beaded bag, tucked it carefully back under her robes, and then concentrated. She blinked, swished her tail and meowed.

"Wow, Hermione, that's really excellent!" Ron said as they knelt down to look at her. Harry reached out a hand but seemed unsure of where to touch her so she pressed her head into it.

"She's getting very good at acting catlike." Draco commented. "I think she said once about letting the body do what's natural to it. I'm just glad I don't have to carry her up and down stairs anymore." He grinned at her when she yowled in protest.

"You used to carry her up and down stairs?" Ron said in disbelief.

"She wasn't very good when she first started. She sits in my bag. One of the main reasons people think she's my cat. Oh, we call her Athena when she's a cat, after the Greek goddess of war and wisdom. Fitting, no?" Draco grinned further as Hermione gave him her best cat-scowl. Harry chuckled.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Harry said, and everyone turned their eyes to him because of the earnestness in his voice, and he coughed. "Alright, one more time, Herm-Athena, let us hear your cues. We don't have long now."

They went over all their plans one more time, Hermione making motions and meowing instead of speaking. Finally they all stood, and Harry checked his watch.

"We have ten minutes until two, fifteen until Nott junior is here."

"Thanks, Potter." Draco said, gripping his shoulder briefly, and all three men nodded to each other.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak from an inner pocket. He threw it over Ron and himself, both bending a little to ensure they were completely covered. Hermione led the way, tail high in the air, Draco walking silently behind her, and the quiet steps of Harry and Ron trailed last. They followed the path Theo had described, moving slowly to stay silent. Hermione thought she could see the trees thinning and took a deep breath. This not only steadied her nerves, but she also thought she caught a whiff of something human ahead. She was lucky, he had been on the run for a while and hadn't washed properly in some time, because the breeze was behind her and she wouldn't have been able to smell him at all otherwise.

She dropped her tail at once and the others halted behind her. She meowed, looked behind her, and Draco glanced at his watch then held up five fingers. Five minutes to two. She nodded and hurried forward. Just in front of them was the edge of the clearing and she moved up carefully. There he was, Nott, standing in the centre of the clearing, looking impatient. Hermione returned to the others quickly and pointed the direction. Draco nodded, glanced at his watch and held up two fingers before he moved away into the trees. They knew there was a small track leading to the clearing a little to the side and that was where Draco, Harry, and Ron were now headed, and where Theo would enter from soon.

Hermione meowed loudly again, then trotted back the way she came, and at the edge of the clearing she shook herself and meowed a third time. This was both a signal to the others that she was entering the clearing, and a warning to Nott that there was a cat around. They didn't think he would strike at an animal that he knew was there. She entered the clearing gingerly and Nott looked down at her with an angry expression, but he did not have his wand out. She yowled at him, which was really to let the men know he had his wand away but he was in a bad mood. He tried to wave her away again but she trotted up to him, and sniffed his boot, until he moved his leg as if to kick and leapt back. She hurried past him and meowed again as she disappeared into the trees, to let the boys know she was gone. She stopped just out of sight and turned to watch, heart pounding even in her cat form.

"Athena?" Came Draco's voice, and she saw him stroll into the open. Nott spun and both men had their wands out in a blink of an eye. "Merlin's pants, Nott." Draco said, annoyed, and stowed his wand away again.

"What are you doing here?" Nott snarled, lowering his wand, but not putting it away.

"Looking for my cat." Draco drawled. "What are you doing here, Nott? I heard you were in hiding."

"Mind your own business, Malfoy!" Nott snapped.

"Why so grumpy, Nott? I can't help the fact that Potter testified on my behalf, can I?" Draco strolled forward and shot a smirk at Nott. "Have you seen a cat, by the way? Brown, long hair."

"What?!" Nott's grip on his wand was getting tighter.

"A cat." Draco said with frustrating patience. "Tail, whiskers, ears, you know."He put his hands on the top of his head and stuck his fingers up to indicate cat ears. If Hermione was in human form she would have had to stifle a snort of laughter. Draco was doing very well at being annoying.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Nott practically shouted. Hermione trotted out of the trees, impressed that Draco didn't so much as glance at her. When she was completely in the clearing but still fairly far from Nott she mewed loudly. Draco looked at her.

"Ah, there she is." He said smugly. His eyes were fixed on her and she felt pinned to the grass by his gaze. The seconds seemed to lengthen as Nott turned his head and looked down at her. She meowed up at him. Then he shuddered. His expression turned from annoyed to distant befuddlement and Draco grinned. Harry and Ron appeared, wands in hand.

"Nice shot, Potter." Draco drawled, grinning at Harry.

"Nice acting, Malfoy. What was that about not being able to help me testifying for you?" Harry said with exasperation.

"You did say to annoy him. I was only doing my best." Draco drawled with a satisfied grin.

"Just get your cat, Malfoy." Harry said but more out of exasperation than any real anger. He pointed his wand at Nott and ropes sprung from it, binding the Death Eater tightly. Draco leant down and held out his hand, and Hermione padded carefully up his arm and curled herself around his neck. Ron gave Draco a nasty look, bending to pick up Nott's wand, but didn't say anything as Nott shook his head, trying to clear it. But Draco hadn't glanced at Ron, his eyes had not left Nott, and he looked down at his former college with an expression of disgust. He stepped back, finally tearing his eyes away, and nodded to both Harry and Ron, and they nodded back. They had moved to Nott's sides, each taking one of his arms.

Draco glanced at his watch and stepped further back. Nott was coming to himself and Hermione could see his eyes regaining their focus. Her cat eyes thought they focused on Draco for a second and there was a flash of anger.

"Father!" All faces turned as Theodore Nott burst into the clearing, and then Harry and Ron twisted and vanished with a pop. There was silence as Theo sank to the ground. Draco knelt beside his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Was that Potter and Weasley?" Theo muttered through his hands.

"Yes, it was. They're Aurors now." Draco looked down at his distraught friend. "Theo, pet the cat."

"What?" Theo looked confused.

"Pet the cat, it'll make you feel better." Draco smirked, grabbed Theo's wrist, and dropped his hand down on Hermione's head. Theo looked shocked but stroked her head anyway. Hermione began to purr and Draco chuckled, and Theo began to chuckle too, and suddenly both men were laughing. Hermione gave an indignant yowl as the petting stopped and Draco scratched her head instead.

"Come on, Theo, let's go find the others. Hermione's around here, somewhere." Draco said firmly, pulling Theo to his feet. The two men set off, Hermione still wrapped around Draco's neck as a cat, feeling a strange urge to continue purring even though Draco had stopped petting her.

It was not difficult to find the other eighth years again. Draco stopped when he and Theo saw them, however, and pushed Theo forward, saying he was going to look for Hermione. He dodged down a few side streets until he was a good distance away and knelt down. Hermione carefully removed herself from his shoulders and leapt daintily to the ground. By the time he had straightened up he was facing a human again. Hermione brushed herself off and tried to smooth her hair.

"Is that what my petting always does to your hair?" He was smirking suggestively at her.

"Oh be quiet, Draco." She said absently, continuing to flatten her hair. She tried very hard to not imagine what he was thinking.

"Have it your way," he drawled. "Shall we? I think I saw a butcher's shop two streets over when we walked by with Potter and Weasley." They walked together in the direction Draco indicated. They had just reached the street when Draco shook himself. She raised an eyebrow.

"It was really nice, having a warm, furry scarf." He said with a grin. She gave him a light smack on the arm.

Draco had a good memory, she thought. There was indeed a butcher's shop where he said he had seen one. The man behind the counter was very confused by their request, but at the sight of a gold galleon he was much quicker to oblige. The man handed over a large but carefully wrapped slice off the flank of a pig and Draco paid him. Hermione pulled him into an alley after they left the shop and pulled her beaded bag out from under her robes. She fished around for a second and found the charmed bag she was looking for, and held it open for Draco to place the meat in. She wasn't going to put it in her beaded bag without extra protection. She was certainly not having anything...leaking in there.

Blaise was very grumpy when they rejoined the group but Theo looked relieved to see them. Hermione hoped he hadn't been worrying about her. He must have assumed she would be there, if Harry, Ron, and Draco had been. She would have to be careful with how she used her animagus form for a bit and really work to make people think she was Draco's cat.

They all returned to the school not long after and sat in the common room, all nine of them playing a few games of exploding snap to pass the time before the Halloween feast. Hermione spent the time with the eighth year women and all four of them sat away from the men, chatting and giggling. It was nice, once in a while, to just be a girl, and getting away from the boys for a while, Hermione thought, smiling at the others. Mandy Brocklehurst was sitting beside her and Hermione nearly jumped when the girl nudged her with an elbow. Hermione turned to look at her; she had short brown hair and was a little plain, overemphasizing with cosmetics, and vain, Hermione had discovered, but also friendly and thoughtful.

"Malfoy's looking at you again." She whispered to Hermione, but, of course, Sue Li and Megan could hear her too. As if on cue all four of them turned and looked at the men. Draco's head snapped back towards the card game he, Dean, Theo, and Ernie were playing.

"So?" Hermione said, confused. "I'm his friend." The other girls giggled.

"Are you sure?" Megan asked between giggles.

"Mandy! Megan! It's not like that!" Hermione suddenly had caught on and was rapidly turning bright red.

"He just glanced over again." Sue said conspiratorially. This sent the other two into giggles again as Hermione looked horrified.

"Oh, come on Hermione, it's not that bad. I hear he's very loyal." Mandy teased, seeing the look on Hermione's face. She was very red now and her insides were fluttering madly. She was extremely glad when one of the men stood up and announced it was time to go down to dinner. The girls had to rein in their giggles, since, naturally, this was not a topic for men to be privy to, and walked down in silence, all wearing smirks and pressing a hand to their lips to hold in the giggles if they looked at Hermione. She almost ran ahead to the Gryffindor table with Dean to escape them.

"What were you all giggling about over there?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Girl talk." Hermione said in a tone which clearly said that this subject was to be dropped immediately.


	20. Chapter 20 - Freedom

I think some of you will like this chapter. There are some fun chapters coming, by the way, and I'll do my best to make sure they're up daily so you don't have to wait long. Oh, also, if you haven't read Pride and Prejudice, do it. Jane Austen is fantastic. There are pretty good movie adaptations of her books as well. Ta ta.

S. White

PS: THANK YOU! If you have read this far, thanks! And special thanks and a cookie (::) to everyone who has written me very kind reviews! They make me smile, so here, have the next chapter early.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – Freedom<p>

Hermione still hadn't gotten over her embarrassment by the end of the magnificent Halloween feast and she returned quietly with Dean to their common room. Draco was trying to catch her eye and she blushed as the girls started to giggle again. She knew he wanted to discuss the removal of his Mark, but she obviously couldn't tell the girls that and so she waited until they were bent with laughing and tried to signal to Draco to wait. He seemed to get the message, because he stopped looking at her. She went straight to bed, careful to let the other girls see her go. She heard them follow soon after as she pulled off her robes and paced in her muggle clothes. Steps ascended to her door and there was a knock on it.

"Hey," Megan said when Hermione opened the door, a smile on her kindly face. "I'm sorry about the other girls. I don't think there's been much to gossip about lately."

"It's alright." Hermione sighed. "I've been getting used to people talking about me; they usually just don't do it _to_ me."

"But you know, he has been looking at you a lot, even on the way back here." Megan's eyes twinkled.

"I used to be his enemy." Hermione said, shaking her head. "We're working on a couple of magical projects together, that's all."

"You keep telling yourself that, m'dear." Megan said kindly with only the hint of a mischievous smile and patted her on the shoulder. Hermione closed the door behind her.

She waited a little longer before she transformed and with a carefully timed jump opened the door again. A flick of her tail shut it behind her and she raced down the stairs and out into the common room in case anyone came to look. Thankfully no one saw her enter the common room. Dean and Ernie were playing chess while Theo read. She wound her way to the other side of the room, meowed, and brushed up against Theo's legs. He looked down and patted her on the head a few times before she trotted away to the men's rooms, the door of which had been left ajar. She hoped Theo had watched her slip through, since that might add some evidence for her being Draco's cat. She hopped down the stairs and stopped in front of Draco's door, pawing at it.

"Come in, Athena," came Draco's drawl above her as he opened the door and she slipped inside. "So, are you going to tell me why you're sneaking into my room?" He was wearing a sly grin as he watched her transform.

"Well, um, the girls, you see, are forming certain ideas about why, well, why we're spending so much time together." She spluttered, turning very bright red. He laughed, leaning close to her.

"Tempting, but I'm rather more interested in what you have in that bag." Draco drawled. Hermione coughed and grasped at this safe topic of conversation. He was standing too close for comfort now. She summoned her notes, books, and bag of pig meat from inside the beaded bag.

"Well, I was looking at these earlier, and it looks like you're going to have to have it against your arm for quite a bit of time."

"Yes, I thought that might happen. Small price to pay, believe me." He said grimly.

"Well, if it's going to be days how are we going to explain that? Besides this is Sunday night and you have a Quidditch game in a week."

"I didn't know you were so concerned about Slytherin's Quidditch chances." He drawled, grinning. "Well, the game's on Sunday so we have six days and it's supposed to take three days, five at most."

"But you're going to have a slab of meat stuck to you arm." Hermione bit her lip. "How are we going to hide that?" Draco thought.

"Well, I'm assuming you've charmed that bag so it won't go bad and smell and that?" He mused, and she nodded. "So we put the same charms on the meat itself, slice the bottom off the bag and strap it around my arm. It'll add about an inch of thickness, but the sleeves of my robes should hide that and I've become very used to not letting my left sleeve fall past the wrist anyway." He said bitterly.

"You think you can hide it then?"

"Probably. At the worst I tell someone I strained it training for Quidditch or that you hexed me or something." He grinned when she scowled at him.

"Alright," she said hesitantly. "I know you're eager to get this going."

"Very." Draco nodded.

Draco modified the bag containing the section of meat while she surveyed her notes one more time. When she turned back he had removed the end and undone one side of the bag so it could be wrapped around his arm. She waved her wand a few times, casting the same spells to preserve the meat and contain the smell of it so that the only sign it was there would be the extra thickness under his sleeve. Draco nodded to her after she glanced back at the notes.

Hermione placed the tip of her wand on his arm and she could tell he suppressed a shudder. She murmured the spell and a red glow spread from her wand until it covered the Mark on Draco's arm. She moved her wand, leaving a red arc in the air and touched the skin on the pig meat. The glow spread there too. With another wave of her wand the meat followed the arc and settled on Draco's arm, the pig's skin against his. He did shudder this time. Another wave wrapped the remains of the bag firmly around the piece of meat. It was larger than the meat, reaching from his elbow to his wrist but wrapped around his arm twice. Once she was sure it was covered and in place, a final spell shot black ribbon around the bag, binding it to Draco's arm. She lowered her wand.

"Thanks, Hermione. That looked perfect." Draco said quietly, examining the bindings.

"I just hope it works." She said, biting her lip.

"It should, you did it right, I'm sure, and we've removed the permanent sticking charm."

"You won't be able to take it off for at least three days." Hermione said, looking at their notes. "I would suggest you leave it for four or five though, considering it was a very powerful spell we're trying to transfer."

"As frustrating as that is going to be, I agree. Can I ask you to help me, keep me busy, and make sure I leave it until Friday night?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Oh, in fact, I thought of something we can do. I'm not as good a teacher as Harry, by far, and he keeps reminding me it's the only spell I ever have trouble with, but I think I could teach you to conjure a patronus, if you'd like to learn." She said, tentatively.

"A patronus? I'd love to learn to conjure a patronus!" He grinned at her. "You know, before Potter said that Professor Snape could cast a patronus, I didn't know that any Death Eater could? None of us could. I think it would be another step forward to not being a Death Eater." He had gone quiet and thoughtful. She put a hand on his right arm.

"You're not a Death Eater anymore." She said, smiling. "Not only do you not have a working Mark anymore, you just helped us catch one today. I don't think you've been a Death Eater, not really, not in your heart, for months now, Draco."

Draco was watching her, his face in his unreadable expressionless mask, but his eyes spoke of a lot of emotion. Her stomach flipped over as he leaned down and gave her a very gentle kiss on the cheek before hugging her briefly. Her mouth was open in surprise, but he spared her having to say something by commenting that she should probably get to bed. She nodded, gratefully turning back into a cat which hid her red face. He held the door open and she hurried out, going up the stairs as quickly as she could manage, slipping through the still open door to the common room and straight up to the girl's rooms. She bounded up the stairs, transformed back to herself in front of her door and slipped through it as fast as she could, trying to tell herself that her pounding heart was fear of being caught in the boy's staircase or by the other girls.

Draco was in a good mood when Hermione met him for class the next morning, lifted by the hope that his Mark should be completely gone soon and of learning the patronus. Class that week went quickly. Between her note taking in class, Hermione wondered how Draco was dealing with having pig flesh strapped to his arm, because he showed no sign of it. After Transfiguration she waved him over and they asked Professor Miranda if they could use the Transfiguration classroom that night to practice patronuses, to which she readily agreed. She thought it was a brilliant idea and beamed at the two of them. Hermione wondered what this new head of the Gryffindor house thought about one of her Gryffindors working so closely with a Slytherin. It was probably part of the reason she beamed at them, Hermione thought.

They met there after dinner and she began by warning him that it was not an easy charm and if most Death Eaters were unable to perform it, it might be very difficult for him to do.

"Wonderfully encouraging start, Hermione." Draco drawled.

"Well, as Harry constantly reminds me, it's the only spell I always have trouble with. And it's completely different trying to cast it with Dementors there, sucking all the happiness and will to live out of you."

"You have trouble with it?" Draco asked, amused.

"It's hard, trying to think of something happy, alright, when those things are bearing down on you, and I'm sure we'd all have a terrible time now." She grumbled. "Professor Lupin told Harry they affected him more because he had horrors in his past the rest of us could barely imagine. That's why he had such a hard time with them in our third year. But now I'm sure we'll all have similar experiences to him."

"Yes, they were much more difficult to deal with after...after our sixth year than third, after I had seen more horrible things. I feel a bit guilty about how I acted in third year, now, but you got me for that, I suppose. Don't tell Potter that!" He finished sharply, and she giggled.

"Well okay, the patronus charm. You need to pick the happiest memory you can think of, and focus on that. Let it sort of fill you up and that will form your shield against the dementors." She took a deep breath and focused. "Expecto patronum!" Her silver otter burst from the end of her wand and flitted around her and Draco. She looked at him in the pale white glow and his eyes passed over her as he watched the otter frolic, and she felt her stomach turn over.

They spent a few hours there with Draco getting more and more frustrated at his inability to conjure anything more than a small wisp of silver. Hermione consoled him as best she could. She thought that it wasn't very surprising considering he had been a Death Eater and she wasn't sure there was much true happiness in his life, despite the immense amount of mental control she knew he had. He was an accomplished enough Occlumens to keep Snape out, and he had to have kept Voldemort out a little as well, even though she thought he was allowing his mental barriers fall a little. The new emotions he was showing were evidence of that.

"Draco, why don't we stop for the night. You're doing really great to even have the mist. Most of the DA couldn't do that when Harry started to teach us."

"Dean can do this?" Draco asked sharply.

"Yes. Harry taught all of Dumbledore's Army in our fifth year. It took us at least a couple of meetings to get it, though." Hermione tried to say this kindly.

"Well, it'll give me something to aim for." He said, jaw clenched.

"I'm sure you'll get it. You don't exactly ever give up, do you?" She smiled at him.

"No, I don't." He growled. "Could it be I'm not thinking of a happy enough memory?"

"Yes, it is possible. Maybe once your blemish is gone that thought will give you a nice strong patronus." She tried to give him a particularly warm smile.

"Thanks, Hermione. Now let's go get some homework done."

They didn't practice the patronus charm every night; Hermione also made him stay back and play chess or exploding snap with the other boys. Dean was always eager for a distraction from his school work and frequently played against Draco. Draco always beat Dean in chess, but Dean never seemed to mind. Hermione thought Draco just had one of those logical, calculating minds that excelled at chess. She kept him talking about his homework as much as she could, sometimes having him moderate her and Theo's discussions. She tried to make the week pass quickly for him, especially when she caught a jerk of his hand towards his left arm. She was impressed with his ability to hide the extra bulk on his arm or how little he wanted to touch it. Once, Wednesday night, as he practiced the patronus, he confessed that he was finding it incredibly disgusting. They both thought this might be one of the reasons he was having trouble with the patronus charm. He had produced a larger silver cloud now, even if he was still frustrated he could not create a corporal one.

"Remember, Draco, you're doing really great." She was almost pleading with him to stop being so frustrated.

"For a Death Eater, you mean." He said bitterly, grabbing his arm and releasing it quickly, feeling the slice of pig meat there.

"Former Death Eater." She poked him hard in the chest with every word. "A Death Eater wouldn't act like you, Draco. Remember that. You are not one of them. Not anymore." She glared defiantly up at him and he searched her face, seeming to wonder whether to trust her words or not. "Come on, Draco. You shouldn't have to try and use Legilimens, or whatever you're doing. You know I'm not lying to you."

"I know. I'm still getting used to this." Draco looked away from her, his grey eyes fixed on the window. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"It's alright." She said, hugging him and smiling. "Now, come on, I've got homework to do, and you get to help me."

The next day she dragged him out to see Hagrid despite his complaining. She thought it was a very pleasant visit. They had met Hagrid working in his garden and Hermione had watched and chatted with Hagrid while Draco found a stick and threw it for Fang to chase. She watched him throw it a few times, thinking how handsome he looked, and almost laughed. She was standing with Hagrid, chatting away amiably, watching their former enemy Draco Malfoy throw a stick for a huge boarhound. A stick he had picked up off the ground and was tossing by hand. It was very endearing. Hagrid seemed to think about it too, and leant down to murmur how he wouldn't have believed it, Malfoy, a dog person, in her ear. Once Hagrid finally ushered them inside and began making tea, Fang seemed to be too tired even to drool on their laps. He curled up on his bed with a contented sigh. Hagrid spent some of the rest of the visit discussing dogs with Draco, who informed them his father had once kept hunting dogs which he had been rather fond of.

Draco was impatient all through his lessons on Friday. He kept fidgeting with his quill or doodling on the sides of his notes. Hermione looked over at his notes to see a drawing of a dog eating a sentence on ancient runes used by the Chinese. He grinned sheepishly at her when he noticed her looking. He was packing his things before anyone else in the class and he hovered over her while she pushed hers back into her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Walk with me? I don't think I can sit still." He said while she packed.

"Sure. Around the lake?"

"Anywhere." He said, distracted.

They took their bags with them and ignored the press of students going to their last classes of the day or going to their common rooms and reached the quiet of the grounds. Draco pulled at his sleeve so the bag still wrapped around his arm didn't hit his pocket and stuck his hands resolutely into them. She wondered if he thought putting his hands in his pockets would keep him from fidgeting. It didn't much work. He set off down the sloping lawn at high speed, with Hermione hurrying after him.

"Oh, by the way," He said, fishing in his bag. "Thanks for leaving this. I finished it, and I have to admit, I enjoyed it." He handed her back her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

"You did?!" She said excitedly, bounding forward, taking the book and hugging it to her chest.

"Yes. It was engaging. It certainly helped me forget this." He tapped his arm with a finger to indicate the piece of pig on his Mark. "I liked Mr. Bennet as well as Darcy."

Hermione launched into a discussion of the book she continued to clutch to her chest, eyes shining with excitement and bouncing on each step. She was too excited to see the pleasant smile Draco was regarding her with as she talked on with him. They walked until it was nearly dinner and Draco glanced at his watch.

"Do you think...?" He trailed off.

"No, it was 8pm when we put it on, it should be 8pm when you take it off." She said, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

They went up to the common room and dropped their bags off before returning to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione considered what to do as she ate, letting Dean talk to Jessica about Quidditch and staring up at the staff table as she mused. What would happen if it didn't work? Draco would be angry and disappointed, and trying very hard not to show it. But what would happen if it did? She tried not to wonder if he would kiss her cheek again. He would be incredibly happy, and also trying very hard not to show it. A few words of Dean and Jessica's conversation suggested an idea to her. But then what to do with the pig meat, either way? If the Mark was on it, what would happen if they tried to destroy it? She found herself looking absently at Professor McGonagall. If it worked she would ask Draco to take it to McGonagall with her. What it they tried to destroy it and it released the Dark Mark? Hermione saw Draco rise from the Slytherin table and she stood as well. He was waiting for her in the entrance hall with a stony mask hiding his emotions.

"Draco, I thought, would you like to go get your broom?"

"Why?" He said a little sharply.

"I thought you might like to fly a bit after we take the wrapping off." She said, tentatively, trying to convey her meaning without telling him.

"Alright. Wait here."

Draco disappeared up the stairs, leaving Hermione musing on how grumpy the tension was making him. She felt like a little of the old Malfoy was seeping back in as he was forced to simply wait and she doubted anything they could do would keep his mind off the anticipation. She checked her watch. At least he would only have about an hour to wait. Draco rejoined her not long after with his broom slung over his shoulder, looking just as grumpy as ever. She accompanied him out into the grounds and they walked for some time before he began to get too restless even for this. Hermione glanced at her watch and saw they had half an hour yet.

"Come over to Hagrid's, and leave you broom somewhere safe. Against the wall, maybe?"

"Why did you have me get it then?" He grumbled, but leaned it against the wall anyway.

"For after. I thought whatever happens you'd want to let off some steam and be alone." She said simply, pulling him away from the house and setting him in the centre of some lawn. She began to walk around in as large a circle as she dared, muttering spells as she walked. He grunted in response but she felt that was his way in this grumpy mood of agreeing.

"What are you doing?"

"Protective barriers, sound protection, concealment charms. We should be relatively hidden now, no one will be able to see, and we're partly behind Hagrid's cabin anyway."

"For what?" He asked testily.

"Dueling practice." She said simply, raising her wand.

"Oh come on! I'm not attacking you." He said with a snort, but had to jump back as a spell burnt the grass at his feet.

"You can go easy on me. We should stick to simple spells anyway, things we can reverse easily." Hermione shrugged, keeping her wand at the ready.

Draco hesitantly pulled out his wand and sent a curse at her which she defected with an easy flick. It exploded on the dome of protective spells she had created and she stuck her tongue out at him. He suddenly gave her a smirk and they began. Both were slinging spells at the other, wands slashing and blocking rapidly. There were bursts of light as spells hit the ground and their protective barriers. Hermione was beginning to breath heavily as she faced a grinning Draco who didn't show much sign of tiring, still, she was holding her own well. He held up his left hand, deflecting her last few stunning spells.

"You're faster than I thought you'd be, although I should have known, really. They don't give an Order of Merlin to everyone." Draco drawled and grinned at her. Hermione was pleased to notice he was out of breath too.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She said, blushing as she removed the protective spells.

"We made a bit of a mess of the lawn." He drawled, looking at all the burnt patches.

"Oh dear. Hagrid will be annoyed. I wonder..." She bit her lip and pointed her wand at a burnt patch, muttering a spell they had learnt in herbology. New shoots pushed through the ground and she added a spell to water them. Draco copied her and soon they had done their best for every small patch of grass. As Draco went to retrieve his broom, Hermione checked her watch; it was half past eight. She walked the little distance to the edge of the lake and sat, looking at it and the stars reflected on the clear surface. She heard Draco sit down beside her.

"Well, that worked off some energy." He said and grinned. He was obviously feeling better now.

"Good, because you can take it off now." Hermione said, firmly. Draco's eyes hardened and he pulled out his wand again.

"I'll do it." He said, suddenly very serious, and she nodded.

Hermione held the sleeve of his robes back for him, to keep them out of his way. A quick slash of his wand cut through the ribbons she had conjured to hold everything in place. He pushed the ribbon impatiently out of the way and unwrapped the remains of the bag. There was the piece of meat, looking slightly worse for the wear but otherwise the same as it had been five days before, its skin still touching his. Draco gave his wand a careful wave and they just saw the red glow shining from under the edges of the pig meat. When the glow had faded into nothing Draco took a deep breath and waved his wand to levitate the meat, flipping it onto the remains of the bag skillfully.

"Draco," Hermione breathed. There on the pig skin was the ugly, twisted, grey snake and skull. She looked at his arm. It was perfectly pale and white, even the knotted skin had almost completely relaxed. "You did it. You're free."

Draco Malfoy sat in shock, staring at his arm. He dropped the pig meat and bag on the ground without a second glance. His hand moved slowly, his long fingers touching and exploring his skin. He felt up and down his forearm multiple times, poking and pushing the skin, as if he thought at a different angle the Mark would appear again. There was still grime on him from the piece of pig, but he didn't seem to care. He raised the arm, looking closely at it and twisting it to see all sides.

Suddenly he looked at Hermione with the most genuine smile she had ever seen him wear. He thrust his arm in front of her, opening his month, but seemingly incapable of speech. She touched the bare skin, running her fingers over it, and beamed back at him. She pointed her wand at his arm, his hand, and her own fingers in turn and the grime from the pig flesh disappeared. He was suddenly hugging her so tight she thought her ribs might crack and when he pulled away, he kissed her on the cheek again. Without a word he seized his broom and shot into the air and she watched with a smile.

Hermione didn't watch as he disappeared into the darkening sky, assuming he was probably doing loops to express his feelings. She turned her attention to the pig flesh and poked it with her wand. A quick examination and she thought it had the same spells that had been on Draco's arm. She very carefully folded up the enchanted bag on the pig flesh and a tap wound the cut ribbons around it. They reattached themselves into one long piece of ribbon again and tied up the bag securely. She settled to wait, looking over the lake absently, thinking about all that had happened since-well, in the last few months. Never did she think she would help Draco Malfoy remove his Dark Mark, that he would be one of her most valued friends, or that he would ever kiss her cheek once, let alone multiple times. Twice, she thought, and then quashed it, embarrassed that she had been counting. She was starting to feel cold and pulled her knees towards her, wrapping her arms around them. There was a whoosh of air behind her and she saw Draco land and dismount his broom. He had pushed up the sleeve of his robe so that he could see his arm, bare of the Mark.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'll never forget this." He said, as seriously as he could manage with a grin across his face, but she knew he meant it.

"Anything for a friend." She said with a smile. "May I?" She took his freely offered arm, tapped it with her wand and examined it closely. "I don't feel anything, no spells or magic."

"Thank Merlin."

"Draco, I've been thinking about the bit of pig. I think it should be destroyed, but I think we should go to Professor McGonagall first." She said quickly, and his smile fell a little.

"Why?"

"Because it probably still has some Dark Magic in it. What if it has a spell on it that does something to you, or if it puts the Mark in the sky? Something to immobilize anyone trying to remove the Mark and let Voldemort know they were doing it so he could deal with them. Something I can't deal with on my own?" She was almost pleading.

"That does sound like the Dark Lord. He would want to know if someone tried to defy him."

"Draco, you just achieved something no one else ever has and I don't want it to be ruined by some trap on it that we haven't seen. There's no way that thing was just a magical tattoo, a permanent sticking charm, and a Protean Charm."

"Alright, it is the safest thing to do." Draco sighed.

"Thank you, Draco. You can trust Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, picking up the wrapped pig meat and falling in beside him as he began to walk back to the castle. "Sometimes I think I'm a little like her."

"Not entirely..." Draco drawled. "Strict, know-it-all, menacing...never mind, you're the spitting image of her."He grinned as she punched him lightly.

"You should probably put your sleeve down." She said sadly as they reached the huge front doors.

"Unfortunately, you're right."

Draco pushed the sleeve of his robes to hide his unblemished skin as they ascended the stairs and slipped into the Entrance Hall. They were stopped once by a couple of prefects beginning their rounds early, but as soon as they recognized the people they had stopped, they ushered Hermione and Draco on with their apologies. They stopped at the common room first so that Draco could put his broom back in his room and then he followed her up to the seventh floor.

"I'm not sure if the password is still the same. Sugar quills?" She said tentatively, but was relieved when the gargoyle sprang aside.

"So this is the Head's Office." Draco said quietly as they stepped onto the moving staircase and it deposited them in front of the door to Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione knocked.

"Come in," came McGonagall's voice. The Headmistress was sitting at her desk, looking over multiple sheets of parchment. She raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw them. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor. You said to find you if I needed something, and, well, I think I may need something and I think you will want to see this too." Hermione tried to explain while leaving out the details. She glanced at Draco.

"Ms. Granger, this is very vague. I don't suppose you could elaborate?" McGonagall said with a sigh.

"This is what she's talking about, Professor." Draco said suddenly. He strode up to the desk and pulled up his sleeve. Professor McGonagall stared fixedly at his unmarked arm.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was...I was under the impression-" She began.

"I was a Death Eater, Professor. I am not anymore." He said, waving at Hermione with his free hand and she hurried forward, placing the bundle on McGonagall's desk and unwrapping it with a wave of her wand. Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw the pig skin with the grey faded brand on it.

"What...how...how did you do this?" She stammered.

"Firstly we removed the Protean Charm on it and then the permanent sticking charm. That's why it looks like it does, grey and blotchy. Five days ago we performed the spell that transferred it from my skin to this piece of pig skin. I've been wearing this bit of pig around my arm all week and we just took it off tonight." Draco explained to the silent room. Even the paintings of the Headmasters and Headmistresses had stopped pretending to sleep and watched, and Professor McGonagall seemed to be in shock.

"That could have been very dangerous!" She said finally.

"That's why we came to you now, Professor. I think there might be some kind of trap on it for any Death Eater who dared to remove it. Just like how he put a taboo on his name, Voldemort would want to know who wanted his Mark off that badly." Hermione explained in a rush. McGonagall looked at the two of them for some time.

"Well. I'm inclined to think you two were lucky it didn't curse you the first time you put wand to it. May I see your arm, Mr. Malfoy? I would like to make sure all traces of the Mark are, indeed, gone."

She held out a thin hand and Draco placed his arm in it. She examined it for some time and waved her wand over it multiple times.

"Well, I can't see or feel anything left." She said finally. "Now, please explain to me the spell that removed the Mark onto this..." She trailed off, looking at the piece of meat.

"It's pig, Professor." Hermione said and began explaining the spell they had used. She even produced their notes from her beaded bag to show McGonagall. The Headmistress surveyed everything and then stood.

"I am going to place a few spells on my fireplace. Then, I think Mr. Malfoy would enjoy throwing this in the fire." She said firmly, indicating the pig.

Draco nodded, expression wooden, but Hermione was having difficulty stopping herself beaming. She couldn't help glancing up at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. He was beaming proudly down at them and at Draco. He seemed to say "I always knew, or at least I hoped, he had it in him." Hermione met the painted eyes and mirrored his wide smile before she turned to watch McGonagall waving her wand in front of the fireplace. She lowered it and turned to Draco. He was holding the piece of pig meat carefully so that his fingers didn't touch the ugly Mark on it. He stepped forward, jaw set, and tossed the meat squarely in the centre of the flames where the embers were hottest.

The sound and smell of the sizzling meat filled the room very quickly. They all stood silently, watching it and it simply burnt for several minutes. As the skin blackened and began to obscure the Mark there was a quiet but piercing scream from the skull and snake in the flames. The image looked alive as it twisted and writhed, trying to get away from the fire and screaming from the pain. Hermione finally completely understood what had caused that knotted scar she had been removing down Draco's arm. The tattoo seemed alive just underneath the skin and pulled the skin with it as it moved, like a sleeping person pulled the blankets during a nightmare. It was horrible to watch but her eyes would not leave the small piece of pig flesh burning up in the Headmistress' fireplace. They stood and watched it until the entire thing was ashes. Just before it was about to be completely gone the scream, which had been dying, gave one final blast and a small Mark erupted out of the flames but seemed to hit an invisible ceiling and vanish. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the ashes rose into the air and dispersed. Draco sunk into the chair in front of her desk.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you have gone much further to leave the service of Voldemort than anyone before. This is truly an achievement and I think you should be very proud of what you have done since May. I hear you helped Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger catch Nott last weekend, for one. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall had a hint of kindness in her voice as she spoke. She made her way back to the desk and sat, pulling the lid off her biscuit tin and offering it to them. They both took one. "Thank you for coming to me with this. You may rest assured that I will remain silent on the matter, until such time as Mr. Malfoy wishes it disclosed."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said, regaining his composure. "And Professor, thank you for offering to help Hermione teach me to be an animagus. I thought I would fill out the paperwork with the Ministry at the end of Christmas break."

"You're welcome. I would just like you to stop by for a few minutes during each step so that I can double check that you are performing the spells correctly; though I am sure Ms. Granger will have it well in hand, but a second check never hurts. Now, you have a Quidditch game tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy, and I am sure you do not want to face Hufflepuff after a poor sleep."

"Yes, thank you, Professor."

Hermione stepped back as Draco rose and she saw him glance up at the portraits above McGonagall's chair. She looked up too. Dumbledore and Snape were both looking straight at Draco. Dumbledore was still beaming brightly, a happy tear running down his cheek, and Snape was wearing an expression of fierce pride. She looked away, but not before she saw Draco nod to the two portraits and they turned to leave together.

"Thank you very much, Professor." Hermione said when they reached the door.

"Not at all, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said with a small smile.

"She's proud." Hermione whispered to Draco as they rode the stairs back down into the corridor. "I think she just has trouble showing it to a Slytherin, especially a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Why does Quidditch make a difference?"

"She played for Gryffindor, I looked it up in the records. Besides, have you seen her during matches? She was jumping up and down in the announcer's box shouting at you Slytherins one game." Hermione gave a little giggle.

"Well, at least I make life interesting for her then." Draco drawled, and grinned at her. "This year has been brilliant, Hermione."

"Yes, it has. It's nice to have good surprises instead of horrible mysteries to solve all ending with Voldemort."

"Or me." He added in a cold drawl.

"Well, you were more a step on the way to Voldemort. Like when we thought you were the heir of Slytherin in our second year. Godric Gryffindor." Hermione said, waving a hand vaguely. The name of the Hogwarts founder was directed at the suit of armour which concealed their common room. The password had changed that day.

"Yes, well," he said. He cleared his throat and looked as awkward as Draco Malfoy was able to. "Thank you, Hermione. I'm free now."

Hermione hugged him and sent him to the boy's rooms with a little push, laughing.

"Oh, by the way, Draco. Did anyone ever tell you about our second year?"

"What?" He said, confused.

"That day near Christmas when Crabbe and Goyle were acting strange? That was actually Harry and Ron. We had brewed a Polyjuice Potion."

"You what?" He said, mouth hanging open.

"Sleep well." She said with a smile.

"Only you, Hermione Granger." Draco grumbled as he disappeared.

Hermione climbed the stairs to her room, smiling. When she got there she leaned on the window sill and looked out for some time, thinking about all they had been through and done in a short two and a half months.


	21. Chapter 21 - A Different Kind of Events

Okay, I didn't realize how long this was. I think there are some pretty good bits though, and I think some of you will like the end. Feel free to let me know if you called it. :)

Also, anyone reading this might be interested to know that earlier today I put up a short character study of Draco Malfoy. It's a cute scene told from three different perspectives. Check it out if you'd like. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – A Different Kind of Events<p>

Hermione rose the next morning, dressed, and went down to the Great Hall quickly. Her mind was still buzzing with the events of the night before and she had almost forgotten about the Quidditch match that day. She saw Draco and Blaise sitting with the rest of the Quidditch team, both men were grinning. Hermione wondered if Draco had confided the other source of his good mood in Blaise. Somehow, she doubted it. A few strange feelings rose in her chest and she was glad of the post arriving for a distraction. Mercury soared down to her with a letter for both her and Ginny, and Hermione looked down the table to find her friend and, after giving Mercury some bacon, pointed him in the right direction. She opened the letter as Dean sat beside her.

_Dear Hermione_, it said in Harry's untidy hand.

_Sorry it's taken so long for me to write back. It's been a bit of work with Nott and all. He's been sent to Azkaban, which looks more like a muggle prison now, without the Dementors. A lot of the despair has seeped into the walls but it's not as bad as I'm told it was. Of course, I'm not much bothered by them being gone, you know how much I don't like them. The guards are split, they don't have to deal with those things anymore, but on the downside they have a lot more angry and dangerous prisoners. But it's much more...humane now._

_By the way, you were right about our reaction to Malfoy's eagle owl. Ron was ready to ignore the letter but we saw your writing. But I think after getting Nott the other day Ron's coming around with Malfoy. He still grumbles but his heart isn't it in anymore. I think he just feels it's tradition. We're both starting to see what you tell us in your letters about him._

_We thought you might want to know we kept Athena mostly out of our report, but we did leave Malfoy in. We hoped it might give the Ministry more proof that he's changed, even if it was, admittedly, a little late to change. Don't look at me like that, I know you are, and you know it's true, Hermione. I can't help but feel if the circumstances had been slightly different, we might have ended up as friends, not enemies. I can't believe I'm saying this, and don't tell Ron, but maybe we still will. You've become good friends with him and if he's being a good friend to you, maybe he really has changed._

_Anyway, we got Nott back alright and he didn't come to until we were surrounded by Aurors. He started going on about how he was going to kill Malfoy, so they were pretty curious. They didn't much like Malfoy, but they knew I spoke for him and his family, so they didn't say anything, but now that our report has gone around they're pretty impressed by him. It was brave of him to try to prevent his friend ending up in the same horrible situation he was. We still haven't gotten a peep out of Nott about why he was trying to meet his son there. I don't suppose your anonymous source would have anything else to say on the matter? You might also be interested to know that Nott senior seems to be under the impression that Nott junior _was_ coming to meet him. Don't put yourself in any danger to find out though. What I said last time after Greyback's escape still stands: I feel better knowing you have a powerful wizard like Malfoy around._

_George and Angelina are well, so are all the Weasleys. We heard Percy met up with Penelope Clearwater and managed to get her out on a date. Teddy's doing well. I asked Kreacher about the portrait of Mrs. Black and I think he's okay with us removing it. I told him he can keep it in the attic or something, just as long as she's out of the main house. I'd really like to have Teddy and Aunt Andy to come and stay more. We can't have him hearing that kind of language though. Do you think it would be possible to remove it over Christmas? I know you'll want to spend some time with you parents._

_Love you sis, Harry._

_P.S. Tell Malfoy to get a collar for Athena. As much as I don't like them, what animal belonging to a Malfoy wouldn't have a showy collar?_

Hermione looked up from the letter in shock. Her first thought was Harry must really trust Draco now, but she also thought he must also be very worried. He had suggested she wear a collar! Not as a human, of course, but still. A collar. Saying she belonged to Draco. _Belonged_. It would do wonders for her _appearing _to belong to him, but she could just imagine the smirking comments he would make about that. She blushed, but she would have to bring it up. Harry was right: any pet of Draco Malfoy's would have a collar, probably expensive and shiny.

"Hermione? Ready to go? We should join Ernie and Megan." Dean's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yes, the game. What about Theo?" She asked, glancing over to the Slytherin table.

"He said he was going to sit with the other Slytherins. He told me this morning so we didn't wait. This is difficult when you're friends with both teams."

"Not as much as the next matches are likely to be." She said a little grimly. He nodded. Both of them knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin would be playing in the next game and then Hermione would have two friends on either team.

They joined the two Hufflepuffs and made their way down to the stadium. The Hufflepuff crowd wasn't as rowdy as the Gryffindors were and Hermione wondered if this was because they knew they were likely to lose. She noticed more Hufflepuff students than usual who weren't even going down. Of course, she wasn't sure she would be if she didn't want to support Draco, Blaise, and her two eighth year Hufflepuff friends.

They found seats on the edge of the Hufflepuff section near the Gryffindors again. Hermione found her eyes drawn to the Slytherins as they marched onto the pitch. They hadn't entirely gone for their usual strategy of size over skill, even if Draco was still one of the smallest people on the team. He would have been, but they had picked the first girl Hermione had seen on their team as a Chaser.

Fourteen brooms rose in the air and it became clear very quickly that the Slytherins were much better than the Hufflepuffs. Hermione fell into the habit she had developed over their school years of watching the quaffle but frequently glancing up at the Seeker, once Harry, now Draco. The Slytherin girl was fairly good, but not as good as Blaise, and she couldn't hold a candle to Ginny, Hermione thought. Blaise was leading the Chasers to score frequently and the Hufflepuffs were practically helpless against his onslaught. She heard Megan sigh heavily beside her. Hermione patted Megan's arm in what she hoped was a kindly way. It must be difficult to come to their house games over and over to watch Hufflepuff lose most of the time. They needed another player like Cedric Diggory.

Hermione found herself drifting into thought while she watched Draco circle. Occasionally she heard a groan from Megan and knew Blaise or one of the other Chasers must have scored again. It was really amazing what she and Draco had accomplished in so little time. Of course, Hermione considered she had been doing reading and research on the animagus transformation for months during the summer, but still. She would have to give the books over to Draco, she considered. She was surprised she hadn't remembered to before. She felt like the next two months before Christmas would be reasonably quiet with no animagus lessons or removing Draco's Mark.

The game didn't last much longer. Hermione jerked back to reality as she watched Draco shoot off across the pitch and, after a short struggle, beat the Hufflepuff Seeker to the snitch. The Slytherins cheered and the crowd began to slowly make their way back to the castle. No one was really surprised, though.

Hermione entered the common room with Dean, Megan, and Ernie. She automatically sat in her usual chair, and considered what she should, or needed, to do. She found a book she needed to read and settled comfortably in the chair, but she had barely begun to take notes with the wall slid back again.

Blaise and Draco tramped in with their brooms over their shoulders, trying not to grin with Ernie and Megan right there. Blaise dropped into a chair while Draco disappeared to his room. Blaise looked like he would very much like to talk about their victory but was restraining himself because of the Hufflepuffs. He did keep shooting Hermione dashing smiles which she couldn't help returning. Draco returned, changed out of his Quidditch robes and carrying his own bag, he threw himself into his chair. Hermione was surprised to see he was wearing muggle slacks and a green sweater. Quite a few of the students wore muggle clothes in the common room, but she had never seen or expected Draco to. She thought he looked very handsome in them, though, instead of the rather shapeless Hogwarts robes. She blushed and stared fixedly at her book, hoping Draco hadn't noticed, which he had. He looked at her curiously as he also retrieved his book from his bag and tried to catch her eye while he was leaning down.

"Draco?" Came Blaise's drawl.

"Yes?" Draco drawled in return.

"You're wearing a sweater. And pants." Blaise commented lazily. Hermione gave up trying to stare at the book and looked up to watch this drawled conversation. Neither was looking at each other, Blaise was staring at the ceiling, Draco was looking at her, and both men were sprawled in the same lazy elegance in their chairs. Draco grinned at her before responding in the same drawl to Blaise.

"Well spotted, Blaise. Good to know your powers of observation are as sharp as always."

"Why?" Blaise asked, ignoring the last comment.

"They're terribly comfy, I don't know if you've tried them." Draco waved a lazy hand.

"Muggle clothes?"

"They've been wearing them for some time, Blaise, and they do work. Isn't this right, Hermione?" Hermione jumped as Draco turned to her. Theo had arrived, and slid into the chair beside her.

"Um, yes. Fashion is a lot more varied and also more complicated in the muggle world. But that does mean there's a lot more choice. I do miss wearing pants sometimes." She mused, trying to give Blaise the point but not an entire lesson.

"See? It's comfortable and you don't have to worry about all the extra fabric, especially on the sleeve. No smearing the ink." Draco remarked calmly, pulling out his parchment, quill, and ink. Blaise just looked blankly at Draco for some time.

"But what will your parents think?" He said, sounding a little desperate to understand.

"Firstly, I don't much care because it's me, not them. Secondly, they never cared about me wearing them under my robes." Draco said sharply.

Hermione wondered what his parents thought about his change of allegiance. She remembered him saying he bought a flat in London, so she wondered if they had largely gone their separate ways. Like her and her parents had, she thought in a distant part of her brain. They were exchanging the occasional letter but not much else. She knew they were still...upset that she had performed magic on them like she had. Christmas was going to be interesting, but maybe this would make it easier to join Harry and the Weasleys for the holidays.

"But-" Blaise began.

"Look, my parents hate muggles because it was the fashionable thing for _superior _wizarding families to do. If 'superior' wizarding families all jumped off the Astronomy tower during their time at Hogwarts, my parents would have both done it. They might as well have jumped off the damn tower, in fact. It would have been safer. I'm going to make my own decisions, Blaise, and my decision is that these are comfortable and rather fetching in their own way, so I'm going to wear them." Draco cut off his friend, his eyes flashing. He only returned to his calm drawl by the last sentence.

His eyes flicked to Hermione and she flushed again. Had he noticed her looking at him, she wondered in a panic. Blaise shrugged and Theo smiled weakly at Draco. Theo and Hermione had not missed the comment about his parents, and they knew he meant that joining Voldemort was about as good a choice as jumping from the Astronomy tower would be.

"Theo, have you done that Charms essay, yet?" Hermione said a little too quickly, but it worked. They all relaxed and conversation turned to the homework they had yet to do.

With Draco, Blaise, Theo, Dean, and Hermione discussing the work they were able to get through most of their assignments very quickly. Hermione took advantage of a heated and loud debate between Draco, Blaise, and Dean to lean toward Theo and ask in a murmur how he was holding up. He gave her a pained smile.

"If it helps," she whispered. "He has no idea from what Harry says. I got a letter from him this morning and he seems to be blaming Draco for his capture. He asked me if I could find out why he wanted to see you, but I completely understand if you don't know."

"It helps a little. And it doesn't matter, because I don't know why he wanted to see me anyway. That was all I knew." Theo shook his head.

"It's fine. Don't worry, Theo. It'll be fine." She said in as reassuring a tone as she could manage. Theo's smile was less pained this time.

They slipped back into the conversation, ending the debate before it became even more heated. The rest of the day was spent busily writing as all five of them tried to catch up on their neglected work. It worked well, even if Blaise and Dean frequently interrupted the other three to ask questions. Hermione found that the resulting discussions of the answers helped her own understanding. Hermione was able to keep her thoughts focused well on her work. In the back of her mind she knew she was relieved to have something to look at and focus on other than Draco.

Hermione sat back in her squashy chair an hour or so after dinner, satisfied that she had almost caught up completely on her homework. She sighed and thought through her mental inventory. Yes, yes, only a few pieces of homework yet to do and they weren't due until next Friday, so they could wait for tomorrow.

"Getting tired of work?" Blaise asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Not really. I'm used to it." Hermione shrugged. Blaise shook his head.

"Could you look over this quickly, Hermione? Please?" Dean handed her his essay and she scanned it, occasionally fixing the spelling of a word here and there.

"Hey, Hermione, do you think old Slughorn will have another Christmas party this year? It's only, what, a month or so until the holidays start." Blaise shot her one of his best smiles.

"I don't know." Hermione said, trying to avoid everyone's eyes and hide herself behind Dean's homework.

"He had some interesting people there two years ago, remember? Maybe he'll have Gwenog Jones again and Weasley can talk to her."

"Yes, if he mentions it I might ask and make sure Ginny goes."

"If he gets Potter to go I'm sure she'll be there." Blaise hadn't stopped looking at her. It was getting a little unnerving.

"That would take some convincing from Professor Slughorn." Hermione said simply. Draco gave a snort of laughter. She glanced at him and could tell he was annoyed with the conversation.

"Come on, Draco. Now that the war's over maybe Slughorn'll change his mind about you." Blaise said with a grin. Draco snorted again. Hermione looked around at the people in the common room. Other than the five of them there was only Ernie and Megan playing a game of chess, and of them it was only Ernie, Draco, and Dean who had chairs facing the dormitory doors, and Dean was leaning over his homework.

"I think I'm going to turn in early." She said, packing up her finished homework and standing. Blaise looked crestfallen.

"So soon?"

"I might do a little reading, but yes, it's been a long week." She said, raising a hand to cover a fake yawn. They all chorused their goodnights as she disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione deposited her bag in her room and quickly found the books on the animagus transformation Professor McGonagall had asked her to read, placing them in her beaded bag. She descended again as a cat, very carefully slipping through the door into the common room. She had discovered if she applied pressure in a certain place the doors would open by a sliver easily. She assumed this was how the rest of the castle cats got around, since she never had to open the door for Crookshanks. It allowed her to enter the common room without being seen and she quickly covered the distance to the boy's door before she turned and trotted towards the group of boys, so when they noticed her they would assume she had come from Draco's room. Sure enough when Blaise saw her his eyes flicked back to the door to their dormitories.

She meowed and passed near his legs but moved on before he could reach down and pet her. She sat at Theo's feet and let him run a hand down her back, flicking her tail against his legs. Draco had told his friend to pet her when he was upset and she was going to attempt to continue being a comfort to him. She meowed up at him and noticed he was smiling down at her. He scratched her under the chin, and she shook, surprised. With her cat's sight she saw a flash in Draco's eyes, but Theo had learned not to touch her chin.

"Athena!" Draco said after a little time and waved a hand, indicating she was supposed to come over.

Hermione pretended to give the idea catlike consideration before trotting under the table and stopped a little in front of Draco. He held a hand down to her and she assumed he meant to pet her, but she ignored it, crouched, and leapt daintily into his lap. He grinned and stroked her fur. The conversation continued around them and Hermione's ears followed the speakers for a while. Blaise and Dean were talking about girls, occasionally forcing a comment out of Theo, and attempting to get something out of Draco but he simply grunted in reply. Boys, she thought in exasperation. She nearly jumped when Draco lifted her carefully so he could swing his legs over the side of the chair. She gave a little hiss and considered clawing him for daring to touch her stomach, but he had been careful, and she was a cat. He settled and laid her back, and she rested her head on his stomach. It was a little strange to be in his lap when he was wearing these muggle clothes. Like he had said to Blaise, there was a lot less fabric and folds for one, and she thought she could feel his movements more through the thinner fabric.

She dozed, curled up and warm in Draco's lap as he read and ran a hand over her head and back. The conversation of the other three drifted through her mind but she wasn't really listening to it anymore. They were talking about Quidditch now, she dimly recognized. She continued to doze until she felt Draco shift and raised her head. He was sitting up now and looking down at her.

"Ready for bed, Athena?" He asked, and she was impressed that he didn't smile.

Meow.

"Are you coming?"

Meow. She stood carefully on his legs and gave herself a little shake before stepping onto the arm of the chair and carefully climbing onto his shoulders. When she was curled around his neck he rose.

"That is one seriously smart cat you got, mate." Dean said. Draco didn't reply but said goodnight and made his way down to his room.

"So," He said once he had let her down and sealed the door. "Why are you in my room again? Not that I'm complaining, of course." He said with a smirk as human Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I have some books for you. Professor McGonagall told me to read and study them over the summer to prepare for my animagus transformation." Hermione dug in her beaded bag and produced them one by one.

"Ah, perfect. By the time I finish these we should be back from break." He said, sitting on his bed and looking each one over.

"Exactly."

"You didn't just come down here to give me some books, you could have done that later." He was looking up at her curiously and she flushed.

"Beyond wanting to get away from Blaise being friendly again, you mean. Well, I got a letter from Harry today. I thought you might want to know that apparently Nott was threatening to kill you once they got him to the Ministry, so he seems to be blaming his capture on you. Harry and Ron included you in their report, even though he says he mostly left me-Athena that is-out. It seems the other Aurors are impressed by your actions. Um, he said a few other things that were nice considering it was from Harry and about you, he said again he feels better about my safety with you around." Hermione tried to cover her embarrassment, mentally picturing the letter and searching for references to Draco. "Oh yes, and he included a postscript."

"Yes?" Draco had an eyebrow raised. His face was impassive but she thought she could see a hint of gratitude in the softening of his eyes. She turned even redder.

"Well, he pointed out, well, and he's right, of course..."

"What did he point out?" Draco stood and moved slowly towards her.

"Well, hethinksaMalfoy'spetwouldhaveacollar." She said so quickly the words tumbled together. Draco stopped as he deciphered this and began to laugh for quite a while.

"He is right. Our pets would have collars." He said once he calmed down. "I don't think I'll find one in Hogsmeade, but I'll find something over the holidays."

"But-" Hermione began, horrified.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's something suitable." He grinned.

"Draco Malfoy, I will not walk around wearing a collar saying I belong to you!" She said angrily, just remembering to keep her voice down.

"No?" He said in a mock hurt tone and took a step closer to her. "I'm hurt, Hermione."

"Well I'm not." She said, trying to act more resolute than she felt. "And I'm going to bed."

"What, my pet doesn't want to stay here for the night?" He joked, grinning at her. She turned and shot him a nasty look.

"I will hit you again, Draco. I'm getting enough of this from Blaise." She snapped.

"Right. Sorry." He said, sobering. "I was just joking. You're welcome to stay if you want, though." He grinned again. Hermione pulled the door open, changing as soon as she released the knob, and the sleek brown cat bounded away. Draco was grinning broadly again when he shut the door behind her.

The next weeks passed quickly and, in Hermione's opinion, uneventfully. Well no, uneventful wasn't right, she considered, it just wasn't the same type of events as usual. Usual was mysteries, Sirius Black trying to get into the school and tearing Ron's bed curtains, wondering where Voldemort was, or preparing for the Triwizard Tournament. Not that she missed all that, but her life also never been boring and extraordinary events had become the norm for her. What other people would consider normal was strange and extraordinary to her and she found those types of events even more stressful. She knew how to handle strange, Hermione just went to the library. There were no books in Hogwarts' library for the ordinary.

Blaise was with her a lot of the time, in fact she couldn't get away from him, smiling at her, complimenting her, and talking to her. She had no idea how he came up with new compliments every day, but he managed it. She was beginning to find it annoying actually, especially when he interrupted her studying, just as Victor Krum had four years ago, but he was so handsome she had difficulty staying angry with him.

Hermione had taken to hiding in plain sight to avoid his compliments. She was spending a lot of time as a cat curled up in the safety of Draco's lap. During classes she sat between Dean and Draco, neither of whom was budging, so she was safe there, but he often found her in the corridors or the common room.

She didn't know how much longer she could pretend she didn't know what he was trying to hint. She complained to Draco a few times but he just laughed mirthlessly at her. She noticed whenever Blaise struck up another conversation for some flimsy reason Draco snorted and put on the stony mask he wore when grumpy. He seemed to get a gloating satisfaction out of her hiding in his lap, however, which she was grateful for because it meant he allowed her to continue doing it whenever she liked. She knew it was really very cowardly of her to hide all the time, but she had to work up the courage to face him, and she would need a lot to turn away that smile.

It wasn't that Blaise wasn't a nice person. He was, well, now he was. He had become very nice, sweet sometimes, even if he wasn't often thoughtful. If he was he would have realized she didn't like being interrupted at her work. He was certainly very handsome and fine company when he wasn't trying to compliment her. Hermione thought it would be almost impossible for anyone not to return one of his dazzling smiles.

Besides, she couldn't _talk_ to him, not really. Not those discussions on any and all subjects that lasted for hours. She usually ended up floundering for something to say when it was just her and Blaise, like it had been with Ron. She couldn't talk to them like she could with, say, Ginny, or Draco.

Draco. Draco Malfoy who Hermione never thought she would ever call by his first name, let alone sit in his lap in her cat form as he stroked her, one of about three people in the whole castle who knew who "Athena" really was. She felt like he had become as close a friend as Harry, Ron, and Ginny were and that she could trust him with her life. Hadn't he proved that with the capture of Nott? She could talk to him and she could work with him. She would even be teaching him to be an animagus after she had already taught him the patronus charm, even if he could not yet produce a corporal one, and helped him remove his Mark. Whenever they were alone he pushed up his sleeves and grinned at her, showing off his bare left forearm, whatever the temperature of the room.

They had continued to practice the patronus charm a couple of nights a week. It was the beginning of December and a chilly night found them in the Transfiguration classroom once again. Hermione was wrapped tightly in her cloak as she sat on a desk, watching Draco's large cloud of silver mist fade away. He had been able to do that since they had removed his Mark and even if he was still frustrated with the lack of progress she knew this was as far as most wizards ever got with this spell and told him so.

While he tried she considered the future. She knew she was going to have to write her parents soon and wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't know if they would really want her there over the holidays anymore and she was looking forward to spending most of her time at Grimmauld Place with the people who had been through the same things she had. People that understood exactly why she had needed to modify her parents' memories and even admired her for having the strength to do it.

Draco took a deep breath as she was wrapped in her melancholic thoughts and glanced over at her. She knew he was trying to clear his mind of the frustration that plagued him. He lowered his wand and surprised her by walking over and swinging his cloak around her shoulders.

"You look like you need it more than I do. The concentration is keeping me warm." He said, hands on her shoulders as he settled the cloak there and giving her a rare smile. Her heart began to beat far too fast in the seconds he stood there, smiling down at her, and then he turned away. He raised his wand again, still smiling, and as he said the incantation this time an indistinct shape shot from the tip of his wand and settled on the floor. Hermione rose, clutching the cloaks to her and looking at the shape. It was definitely four legged. It faded.

"Try it again! You almost had it!" She said eagerly, face lighting up. He looked at her, then back, and raised his wand.

"Expecto patronum!"

Blossoming from the end of his wand a silver dog landed lightly on the floor and bounded around the room and its two stunned occupants. It stopped in front of Draco and lifted a paw. When he lowered a hand to it, the dog dissolved into mist. He grinned at Hermione and cast the spell again. Again the silver dog bounded around the room excitedly. She could see now it was a German Shepherd with well groomed hair, ears perked up.

"One of the hunting dogs your father used to keep?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I was always rather fond of them. I spent a lot of time as a child outside, playing with a couple of German Shepherds we kept. I liked them; dogs don't pressure you or yell, they're just loyal and energetic."

"And loving." Hermione finished for him as they both watched the dog run in circles around the room.

"Yes. Exactly what a patronus is, really."

"Hey, Draco, you did it. You're definitely not a Death Eater now, no Mark and you can cast a patronus." She said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"I can cast a Patronus. I can cast a Patronus!" He grinned at her, repeating it as it sunk in, "Thank you, Hermione. I'm not a Death Eater anymore, and I never will be again." He said firmly, looking at his smooth forearm, his hand clenched into a fist. He waved his wand and the silver dog burst from it a third time. Hermione waved her wand and her otter floated around the dog playfully for a minute before they both faded.

"I think you can do it." Hermione said, laughing.

"I just had to be sure." He grinned back. She handed him back his cloak and he pulled it on, and then slung an arm around her shoulders as they left the room, walking back to the eighth years' common room.

"Now, here is how you make it talk..." Hermione began.

But Hermione was given a fresh horror in the morning as she sat beside Ginny in the Great Hall: Slughorn lumbered over himself to deliver their invitations to his Christmas party.

"I do hope you can help me convince Mr. Potter to come, Ms. Weasley. I sent him an invitation this morning." Slughorn chortled good-naturedly. Hermione could tell that Ginny was holding back a grimace. "I've also sent an invitation to Gwenog as well, Gwenog Jones, that is. Ms. Granger thought you would be interested in meeting her. I should know by the end of the week if she's able to come. Terribly busy, she is."

"Thank you very much, Professor." Hermione said quickly with the best smile she could muster.

"No trouble, Ms. Granger, no trouble. Of course, we're all looking forward to having an Order of Merlin, First Class." Slughorn winked at her now, and it was Hermione's turn to have her mouth drop open.

"But-I...what?" She spluttered.

"No need for modesty, Ms. Granger. I do hope you can both find the time to come." Slughorn said happily and wandered off down the tables, more invitations to deliver.

"Oh dear." Hermione said, slumping slightly on the bench.

"Gwenog Jones." Ginny breathed.

"If she's there, you should go. That'd be a fantastic business contact."

"Yes. Maybe I will ask Harry to come. If I'm going to be miserable I might as well have company. I can't monopolize all her time." Ginny said a little darkly.

"He'd probably come if we asked him and if we promised not to leave him alone. One of us can stay with him." Hermione pointed out.

"Who will you bring? I've seen Blaise talking to you a lot." Ginny said, grinning and poking her with an elbow. Hermione tried to hide the look of horror on her face.

"Wha-him, oh dear! No!"

"So not Blaise, then?" Ginny was giggling.

"He's nice, but...I think he's just trying to hunt someone with an Order of Merlin..." Hermione trailed off, speaking quietly, and glancing over at the Slytherin table. Her eyes found the painfully handsome Blaise but slid past to Theo and came to rest on Draco, who was laughing at a joke Blaise had made.

"Malfoy?" Ginny said quietly and then began to giggle again. "Wow, I never thought that would happen, but he's been so nice lately, I think we'd all be fine with that."

Hermione felt the heat rising in her cheeks and spluttered in an attempt to make an argument, but Ginny just laughed. Hermione finally gave up arguing, thrust the unopened invitation in her bag, and stormed away from the Gryffindor table.

"What's Weasley laughing at? It must be hilarious." Came Draco's drawl as he joined her at the door. Hermione glanced at him and then down the tables to where Ginny was looking at them, grinning, and doubled up with laughter.

"Nothing, come on, we'll be late." Hermione grumbled, her cheeks bright red again.

"If you consider being almost half an hour early being late, then yes." He said wryly.

"What? Oh no! Cover for me?" She had turned and caught sight of Blaise walking away from the Slytherin table, straightening his robes. She dove out of sight and streaked behind a statue as a cat, moving at a speed she scarcely believed she could. Draco had an eyebrow raised but picked up her fallen bag. He had left his in the common room, so he slung it over his shoulder.

"Wasn't Hermione just here?" Blaise said, stopping by Draco and looking around, confused.

"Hm? Oh, I think she ran off to the bathroom, or something." Draco said, shrugging and beginning to walk away.

"Did you see which way she went?" Blaise was peering down corridors now.

"Well, we have Arithmancy first, so knowing her, she'll have picked a bathroom near there."

"I didn't know you had your bag at breakfast." Blaise commented, trying to look into Hermione's bag. "Is that one of Slughorn's invitations?"

"None of your business." Draco said coldly, striding off in the direction of their common room.

Hermione stayed hidden, watching Blaise as he grinned at Draco's retreating back. He seemed to think and carefully scanned the alcoves, including the one she was hiding in, but he was looking for a full sized, human her. Eventually he walked off in the direction Draco had indicated and she took her chance to bolt after Draco. He barely even looked down when she joined him.

"That was close, yes?" He said quietly. She didn't have to look up to know he was grinning.

Quiet meow.

"Slughorn is having his Christmas party, then?"

Meow.

"Ah, so you're dodging the lady killer trying to ask you out now." He drawled.

Angry meow.

"What, don't like the thought?" His drawl faltered a little.

Angry meow.

"Well, you have two weeks of dodging to look forward to before the holidays, including a Hogsmeade trip to find yourself a dress. Am I right in thinking you'll need one?"

"Yes, it's something I never think about until I actually need one." She said, brushing herself off.

They had reached the common room and he gave her back her bag and went to fetch his. Hermione opened and scanned the invitation from Slughorn; yes, it was all the usual things. He cordially invited her to his Christmas party, bring a guest if you'd like, the day before they went home for the holidays. Well, whatever happened at least she wouldn't have to live with her embarrassment long before she would be off. She would have to write to both Harry and her parents today. It would be good to clear up where she was spending the holidays. It was going to take a long time to remove Mrs. Black's portrait too, especially if it was just her, days in that case, but maybe she could teach Harry and Ron.

Draco pushed open the door to the boy's rooms and rejoined her. What if...? Would Harry allow it? Would the others allow it? Would Draco even want to? There was someone who already knew very well how to remove the spell and she was eager to improve relations between Draco and her friends. She would have to broach the subject to Harry in her letter. At least invite him for Christmas dinner. Mrs. Tonks and Teddy Lupin were his family, after all.

Draco gave her a questioning look but she shook her head. They strolled around the school talking until it was time to head to Arithmancy, and Hermione couldn't help peering around corners ahead of her, in case Blaise was in the next one.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do if he is there?" Draco drawled, barely holding in his laughter.

"Turn into a cat and make you distract him for me." She said bitterly and he laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, yes it is. The brains of the brave Gryffindor Golden Trio, and you're avoiding probably one of the most handsome, well connected men in the school in terror that he'll ask you out."

"That depends on your point of view." She snapped. "And what you're looking for."

"Whatever you say." He said, still smirking, and watching her look cautiously around the corner into the corridor where their class was. She sagged with relief and led the way quickly into their Arithmancy classroom. Professor Vector was preparing the lesson as the room slowly filled.

Hermione wrote her letters to Harry and her parents in a hidden corner of the library alone that night. The one to her parents took a lot of time because she wanted to be careful of her wording. She asked if they would do her the favour of allowing her to spend most of the Christmas holidays with her friends. Yes, that was alright. They were doing her the favour, not the other way around, that was certainly true, but the favour she was asking was really time with them, she thought bitterly. Even though she had a few difficult things to ask, the letter to Harry was much easier. She filled him in on the scarce events since her last letter and then turned to Slughorn's Christmas party.

_Slughorn told us he has invited you. _(She wrote.) _I know you won't want to come, but I also know Ginny would appreciate the company, and one of us, her or I, can stick with you all night. Slughorn told us he's invited Gwenog Jones, and I think you'll agree that's not an opportunity she should miss. Ginny's really a fantastic Quidditch player and I really think she could play professionally. If you would come and keep her company I think she would like it, but definitely won't blame you if you don't want to._

_But I have something more important to ask you about, to me anyway. Is Christmas going to be at Grimmauld Place this year? After my letter to my parents I doubt I'll be with them for more than a few days, I'll probably only go for Christmas morning. Do you think I could spend the rest with you and everyone at Grimmauld Place? It'll mean I'll have plenty of time to spend removing Mrs. Black._

_Oh, no that note, I also have a bit of a favour to ask of you, Harry. Removing the permanent sticking charm takes a long time, it would probably take just me an entire day or more to remove that portrait, it's so large. I would like to ask Draco to help. He can already perform the spell perfectly and he'll speed up the whole process a lot. Do you think you could let him in your house? He's been a fantastic friend to me here. If it were me I would definitely ask him to Christmas dinner and maybe to stay some of the break too, but it's not me, and I know the situation is much more delicate than we all would like. I know I'm asking a lot, but it might be nice for him to see his aunt and his newest cousin, if the Weasleys can stand him being there. I completely understand if you refuse point blank though. But, by the way, he can cast a patronus now. I taught him, and it took him a bit, but he's completely gotten the hang of it, he can cast a corporeal one and everything. His is a dog, a German Shepherd to be exact. He's not like he was anymore. You know he's only the second, after Snape to cast a patronus, and he's gone further than Snape in the area he showed you on Halloween. Much further. I hope you'll least give it some thought, Ron too._

_Thank you, Harry. Much love from your sister, Hermione._

Hermione blew on the ink to dry it and hoped very much that she had argued her point well. She tried not to think that she would be hurt if Harry did refuse or that she might actually miss Draco over the break. She packed up her things and put everything into her beaded bag, turning into a cat behind a bookshelf before she left the library. She left as quickly and quietly as she could, as she didn't think Madame Pince, the strict librarian, would like a cat near her precious books. Hermione judged it was worth the risk, however, when she streaked past the last few shelves, Madame Pince's desk, and Blaise out into the freedom of the corridor. He had been scanning the room, probably for her.

She didn't hurry to the Owlery, thinking it would probably take Blaise sometime to discover she was not in the library and return to the common room. She borrowed a school owl to send her letters, asking it carefully to deliver the one to Harry first. It hooted amiably at her and she thanked it before it flew off into the night. She stayed human shaped on the way to the common room, considering how it might be nice to spend the evening as a cat in Draco's lap.

Despite a guilty feeling, Hermione was rather proud of how well she avoided Blaise the next week. She spent a lot of time as a cat or doing her homework in her room, but she managed it. She even spent an entire day of the weekend finishing essays with Draco at a small table he had conjured, sitting on green cushions on the floor of his room. She ignored his drawled comments about her apparent liking of his room or gave him a little punch on the arm with he said anything. But she thought he also enjoyed it somewhat, because it gave him the chance to show off his bare arm. She had also spent time in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny where Blaise couldn't follow her. Harry had agreed to come to Slughorn's party, though probably only for Ginny's sake, and had written to Hermione that yes, Christmas was at Grimmauld Place, of course she could stay, she didn't need to ask, and he would talk to her at the Christmas party about Draco. She tried not to be nervous about that, hoping very much everyone was okay with it.

"Oh, Ginny, do you think you could help me find something to wear to Slughorn's at Hogsmeade? Megan wants to help too, but I'd like someone who knows me really well. She's the Hufflepuff eighth year." Hermione added the last bit at Ginny's bewildered look. The Hogsmeade trip was in two days and Slughorn's party a week from then.

"Sure. I was wondering about getting something new, too." Ginny paused, thinking. "You know, Hermione, you can only avoid Zabini for so long. Why don't you just ask someone else to go with you, if you don't want to go with him that badly."

"I don't! Not even a little! It would be like going with McLaggen again. But who though?" Hermione said, a little more panicky than she had intended.

"Why not Malfoy? Harry said you want to invite him to Christmas dinner after all." Ginny grinned.

"Yes, well, I thought it would be nice for him, to see Aunt Andy and Teddy. Plus he could help me remove Mrs. Black." Hermione said, flushing red.

"Harry said you wanted to ask him to come and stay." Ginny was clearly enjoying this.

"Well, he's my friend and I hoped everyone might see how he's changed."

"Just your friend, is he?" Ginny leaned forward.

"Yes!" Hermione said, a little too quickly. Ginny grinned wider.

"Well, ask him to come as your friend, then, to save you from Zabini. Besides, what other choices do you have? I'm sure you know it would be awkward if you took Dean, he understands that too. He told me last practice. I asked him about it and he expects you to go with one of the Slytherins, said you get along great with Nott, Zabini, and Malfoy, especially Malfoy." Despite Ginny's grin Hermione knew everything her friend was saying was perfectly true. She couldn't take Dean when things would be so awkward between him, Harry, and Ginny. She suspected it would actually be much less awkward with Draco than Dean; Draco had never dated Ginny.

"I'll think about it." She snapped and Ginny laughed at her.

"I'd do it before Hogsmeade. I also wouldn't say 'as a friend.' Not only do I think you'd be lying, but it might hurt Malfoy's pride." Ginny just laughed as Hermione flushed still brighter and spluttered, trying to find a reply.

Hermione went down to Hagrid's the next day and told him a little of what was bothering her. She wasn't really surprised when he suggested she take Draco as well. He had really warmed up to Draco since his apology to Buckbeak and his treatment of Fang. They had also mentioned Draco's patronus to him and this had helped Hagrid's opinion as well. She left Hagrid's cabin terrified but determined and trying to figure out how best to ask Draco. They were right about her being most comfortable with him, though she was trying not to think about Ginny's comments on her feelings toward him. She felt as though if she acknowledged what she felt there would be no turning back, and so she determinedly took no notice.

Draco wasn't outside or in the common room, and she checked in the library, but had dashed out when she caught a glimpse of Blaise prowling the shelves for her. Not having many ideas left she made her way to the Owlery, hugging her cloak to her against the cold air. A little to her surprise Draco was there, his breath rising in clouds and his eagle owl perched nearby as he fed it owl treats. His blonde hair shifted in a gentle breeze and his grey eyes seemed to soften when he turned and saw her. Her breath seemed to catch and her heart beat furiously as she approached. Alright, Ginny was right. She couldn't pretend she didn't know it anymore; she had feelings for Draco Malfoy. The sight of someone you were just friends with turning and smiling at you did not normally stop your insides working. She forced herself to breathe properly and be calm. She had controlled her feelings before, she had reined in her affection for Ron for two years, and she would do it again.

"Draco, could you do me a favour?" She said tentatively, trying not to cower with nerves and embarrassment.

"Depends what it is." He drawled and grinned.

"I know you hate them, and you don't like Slughorn much, and you think most of the people there are silly-"

"Wait, are you asking me to come to Slughorn's Christmas party with you?" His drawl was gone as he interrupted her babbling.

"Yes, if you can stand it." Hermione said, examining her shoes. He slung an arm around her shoulders and she looked up in surprise. He was grinning.

"Hermione, I would go if only to see the look on Blaise's face. He's going to go spare. He's been hoping to go with you to this thing since the beginning of the year." Draco said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Hermione couldn't help laughing.

"Well, who knows, maybe you'll be down the corridor when he finally catches me."

"Oh, can we arrange that? It's going to be priceless." He laughed for some time, throwing a final owl treat to his eagle owl before steering her out of the Owlery.


	22. Chapter 22 - Preparations for a Party

I had far too much fun writing the Blaise stuff. Well, and the rest of this chapter, frankly. Enjoy! Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – Preparations for a Party<p>

To Draco's delight they ran into Blaise on their way down to the common room.

"Hermione, I've been looking everywhere for you. Could I speak with you for a minute?" He said, and she was distantly impressed by how quickly he went from quietly fuming with annoyance to flashing her one of those dazzling smiles.

"I'll just go on ahead then, shall I?" Draco drawled and sauntered past Blaise. Hermione would have been willing to bet he was walking slowly and that he would wait around the corner to try and catch Blaise's expression.

"So where have you been?" Blaise said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"I was visiting Hagrid. I hadn't seen him in a while." Hermione said truthfully, although she had a feeling Blaise had meant the last week, not just this morning.

"Ah, that must have been...nice. But, I wanted to ask you, Hermione, if you would do me the honour of joining me at Slughorn's Christmas party?" Blaise gave her the most stunning smile she had ever received.

She opened her mouth to speak and paused, distracted by a glimpse of Draco peering around the corner.

"Hermione, we'll be the best looking couple there." Blaise said, raising her hand to his lips but she returned to herself in enough time to remove it before he kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Blaise. I'm going with Draco."

"What?" Blaise was regarding her with blank shock.

"I'm going with Draco." She repeated. He still didn't seem to comprehend and she wondered if he was really that self-absorbed.

"But he hates any mention of old Sluggy's parties. I always thought he was jealous he never got an invite, and it's not like him to ignore a slight." She could almost hear the wheels turning in Blaise's head.

"Ignore, no; forgive, maybe." Came Draco's drawl behind Blaise, who spun. "Terribly sorry to interrupt, but I remembered I agreed to let Hermione pick my brain for that piece of Transfiguration homework."

Draco had strolled up to stand beside Hermione and her cheeks turned pink. He was standing rather close to her and looking down, his face maybe a foot from hers. Even if she knew he was doing it to annoy Blaise it still made her insides flutter, but she pushed it down.

"Pick your brain? Wasn't it you who needed my extra research?" She said, putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Details," He said, waving a dismissive hand. He grabbed her elbow and steered her towards the common room. "See you, Blaise!" He called over his shoulder.

"That was a bit cruel." Hermione said once they had left Blaise well behind, but she was having trouble holding back her giggles.

"And avoiding him for a week wasn't? But it was so worth it to see the look on his face." Draco grinned. Blaise's expression of blank shock had been rather funny. "Probably can't believe you'd take disgraced me instead of good looks and connections."

Hermione snorted dismissively.

"But he doesn't know." Draco said, leaning down conspiratorially and pulling back his sleeve, showing her part of his pale arm.

"Draco, may I ask, what are your parents going to say?" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Oh, they'll probably be disappointed in me. They already are, anyway. They think I've gone far further than I needed to, such as apologizing and making friends with you. They think I should just be coldly polite, enough to stay out of Azkaban. But they're blind to the fact that having real friends is firstly a lot more fun, and secondly more profitable than people who only like you for your name and money. 'A single man of good fortune.'" Draco drawled quietly. "I don't think I'll be spending much time at Malfoy Manor this Christmas. At least they're not angry enough to disown me. Yet." He grinned at her and she returned a weak smile.

Hermione wished she could ask him to Christmas dinner at least, but she didn't want to before Harry agreed. She reflected that night that they were in much the same situation, but had approached it from opposite ends. She was estranged from her parents because she had done what she had to and used magic on them. She wouldn't be spending much time there over Christmas either, but with her friends instead. In the wizarding world she had risen from one of the most hunted people in the land last year to one of the most famous names.

Draco had fallen from his place of high esteem as a Malfoy and in gaining friends in other houses and trying to be a better person he had lost the esteem of his parents. Both of them estranged, both of them with only friends this Christmas holiday. Hermione hoped desperately that Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys would let her invite Draco to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had to admit she felt much better now that she wasn't ducking down side passages or hiding as a cat to avoid Blaise. The Hogsmeade trip went very well. She went down with Draco, Theo, Ginny, and Megan and their first stop had been Gladrags Wizardwear. Draco and Theo had followed them in and watched curiously as the women began going through the dress racks. But after Ginny asked and Draco admitted with a shrug that he already had dress robes, since his parents made him take them everywhere, just in case, she shooed him outside. Ginny insisted that they would be surprised by whatever Hermione got. Hermione laughed, knowing there was no point in arguing with Ginny. Draco shrugged and he and Theo disappeared into Zonko's Joke Shop.

They stayed longer in Gladrags than Hermione had really wanted, but both Megan and Ginny were determined to find something that looked amazing on her. Finally the three of them had decided on what was more a muggle dress of a rich sapphire blue. Hermione had been nervous about the strapless sweetheart neckline, but even she had to admit that it complimented her, hugging her just enough and falling to her ankles. She was thankful that she was able to pick up a pair of black peeptoe heels with swirls embroidered in cream at the same store, otherwise they might have had to spend longer looking.

With her purchases tucked safely out of sight the three girls rejoined Draco and Theo and the five of them did a little Christmas shopping before returning to the castle. It had been a fun day all around, with everyone laughing and getting along well, despite being from three different houses. Ginny laughed at Draco's jokes, Draco laughed at Ginny's jokes, and they all laughed when Draco tried to get a description of Hermione's dress out of her one too many times. Ginny had rounded on him and shouted that by Merlin it was going to be a surprise and he was darn well going to be happy about it. Hermione hugged Ginny and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek when they parted at the fifth floor. Ginny smiled and waved and all four of them waved back.

Sunday morning Hermione got a letter back from her parents. She almost ran back to the common room, leaving her breakfast half finished. When she reached it she sunk into her chair and opened the letter with trembling fingers. They had been sending their mail most of the way by wizard post, but once in Australia it was handed to the muggle post, so her parents wouldn't be bothered by European owls swooping in occasionally. The letter was politely worded, telling her that it would be no trouble, and asking her to stop by Christmas afternoon for tea, Christmas morning for her with the time change. There was nothing bad about the letter, but between every line Hermione saw the messy truth: they were relieved she was spending Christmas somewhere else because they wouldn't have to be around anymore magic than necessary. She knew she should be happy they wanted to see her at all and she didn't know what more she could have hoped for, but she slid onto the floor, curled up against her chair by the fire and cried.

"Hermione?" A voice called from the wall and a jolt of panic shot through her. She had been thinking about the events of the last year and the memories came back of Snatchers and Death Eaters. She transformed into a cat and hid under the table. Even once the first panic had faded, she realized at the very least people didn't need to see her crying. Her ears flicked around, following the footsteps that approached the table, they stopped, and she thought she heard someone pick up the letter and turn it over, presumably to read the address. The paper was placed on the table again and she watched the feet circle as their owner looked around. Suddenly a face was peering at her, blocking out the light from the fire and she hissed, but her eyes began to clear. It was Draco. He must have followed her a few minutes after she left the table.

"Hey, it's me." He said, holding out a hand.

She came forward slowly and pushed her head into it. He stroked it a few times and then drew back. Hermione moved out from under the table and returned to her original self. She tried to control her breathing and wipe the tears from her eyes as she sat back against the chair again.

"Did they say something? I didn't read, I just saw the name." He said, sitting on the floor beside her.

"No, they were perfectly polite about asking me over on Christmas for tea." She said dejectedly, a few rebellious tears leaking out despite her efforts. "Draco, I think, no, I know, they're scared of me. Do you know what I did? I changed sixteen years of their memories so they didn't know they had a daughter and sent them to Australia for a year. Do you know how terrifying that would be for a muggle?"

"Sh, it's okay." He said softly, taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

Hermione buried her face gratefully in his shoulder as more tears leaked out. He hugged her tightly, and though he lessened the pressure he did not let her go, keeping one arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Remember, you're not alone, Hermione. You still have me, and Potter, and all the assorted Weasleys, plus you have Theo, Megan, Dean, MacMillian, and you probably still have Blaise, even if he grumbles about it."

She let out a wet chuckle as he said this.

"I know it must be tough, belonging to two completely different worlds, but remember that you're a hero in this one, okay? The Minister even gave you the Order of Merlin himself." Draco patted her back and she pulled away, wiping her eyes but smiling.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about that."

Hermione's hand paused in the act of wiping away a tear as she met Draco's eyes. There was something in them she had never seen before. Her heart began to beat very fast. His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb gently wiped away her tear as he smiled at her. Merlin, his smile made him handsome or more handsome than he already was. Was he leaning closer or was she imagining things?

She jumped with surprise when she heard the wall open and people enter. In a flash she had shrunk back into a cat again and she caught anger spark in Draco's eyes for a second. He sighed and folded up the letter from her parents, slipping it into his pocket with a nod to her. He sat in his chair as Dean and Theo threw themselves down.

"Hey mate. Why were you on the floor?" Dean asked.

"Playing with Athena." Draco said, gesturing to Hermione who leapt up and settled in his lap.

"Did you see Hermione? It looked like she was preparing for some bad news." Theo said, looking around with concern.

"I think she's okay." Draco drawled, petting her. She purred. Definitely okay, she thought.

"So is what Blaise said true? You beat him to Hermione?" Dean asked, a steely note in his voice.

"I don't know what Blaise has told you, but she asked me to go, I don't invite myself places, and I don't see why she shouldn't have. I'm her friend, you've seen us, we've been working together since term started." Draco said firmly.

"Well, you two have disappeared together a lot..." Dean said, trailing off as he caught Draco's eyes. Hermione had stopped purring and was glaring at Dean too.

"Do you really think Hermione would be hiding away to spend secret hours snogging me somewhere? She's a lot more honest than that, and not at all prone to secret snogging." Draco said, coldly. "Just so you know, we've been in the Transfiguration classroom and she's been teaching me to conjure a patronus."

"Oh, that's cool." Dean said quickly.

"Yes, it took me sometime but I got the hang of it eventually." Draco was stroking her head again and Hermione relaxed.

Hermione purred and only half listened to the conversation. She remembered Sirius saying that turning into a dog had helped him withstand the dementors and she could now fully understand what he meant. She was still her, but a cat thought about things in simpler terms than a human did and it helped deal with the hurt. Draco had, and was, helping a great deal too. She wondered if it was because she had feelings for him that she liked sitting in his lap so much or that she couldn't help purring when he stroked her fur. She might be determined to squash those feelings, but that didn't stop her being comforted by his presence. She dozed in Draco's lap as the others returned from breakfast, though she didn't miss the scowl Blaise greeted Draco with or Draco's return grin.

The week before the party passed ridiculously quickly for Hermione. She was both looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time. Word had gotten around that Draco Malfoy was going to be attending as Hermione Granger's date and the castle was buzzing with the news. People whispered everywhere she went, and it didn't help that she went everywhere with Draco. For their last classes before the holidays Professors Flitwick and Miranda let them play games of exploding snap and chess. Flitwick ended up discussing their essays with Draco and Hermione, since he had been especially pleased with their work on the Protean Charm. Professor Miranda asked about how their practice of the patronus charm was going and they spent much of the lesson discussing defensive spells.

They had been given a decent amount of homework, of course, this was their N. E. W. T. year after all. But it wasn't too much, to what Hermione was used to, although that didn't stop her dragging Draco and Theo off to the library to do research before they left. She was relatively sure it wouldn't take her long once at Grimmauld Place to finish.

On the day of the party, all the eighth years were having a snow ball fight outside. Hermione had quickly run over earlier with Draco to say happy holidays to Hagrid. When she returned and Draco enthusiastically rejoined the fight, the Ravenclaw Mandy grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Hermione, time to get ready! Can I do your hair?" She asked eagerly. Blaise had asked Mandy a little after Hermione had turned him down.

"Um, okay?" Hermione said, bemused. She was glad when Megan and Sue accompanied them up the common room, however. She wasn't sure what Mandy would have planned and trusted Megan's judgment a little more. She smiled at Draco over her shoulder and he smiled back, receiving a snowball to the face for his lapse of attention. The girls noticed and they all laughed as the four of them returned to the castle.

They still had a few hours before the party began but Hermione bathed and shaped her nails while Megan dried her hair. Mandy had insisted on the nails, even her toe nails, since she had open toed shoes and the details made everything, she said. Mandy joined them, washed and dried with even more makeup on than she usually wore. She advanced on Hermione with her bag of cosmetics and looked a little dejected when Hermione shook her head, sighed and ordered her into her dress instead. Hermione obeyed as Mandy explained it was so it didn't ruin her hair later.

Once in her room Hermione had to dig a little to find her strapless bra, and then she removed the dress from the wardrobe and slid it down over her head. It fell around her just as beautifully as it had in the shop. She couldn't get the zipper done all the way up, but, she considered, that was one perk of being a witch. A careful flick of her wand and the zipper slid up the rest of the way and the little clasp at the top of the dress closed itself. It took a lot more willpower to remove her beaded bag from around her neck. She had found a black clutch purse that was long enough to fit her wand and she was bringing that instead. She tried once again, but the clutch was long and thin, and her bag was just too wide to fit. Hermione sighed and transferred a few of the essentials into the clutch. It was the first time she would be without that little bag in a year and a half. Hermione took a deep breath, stepped carefully into her shoes, and rejoined the other three in Megan's room.

Megan, Mandy, and Sue gasped and "ooo"ed appreciatively when Hermione entered, but she quickly changed the subject to the tight green satin dress Mandy was wearing and was glad to find the girl had plenty to say about it. In fact, she was caught off guard when, mid-sentence, Mandy began explaining what she thought would look good for Hermione's hair. With Hermione, Megan, and Sue's approval, she began to work, using her wand almost like a muggle curling iron as she talked. Hermione watched in awe as her hair, which had been tamed to waves after Megan's drying, formed itself into loose and large curls.

At a word from Hermione it was as though Mandy changed gears from a monologue about her dress to a monologue explaining the spell she was using. Sue smiled and shrugged, suggesting this was normal for Mandy. There was a slight pause as Mandy pulled Hermione's bangs away from her face and pinned them back. Megan held a second mirror behind her so she could see the back of her hair. Mandy was beaming when Hermione jumped up and hugged her. The four of them sat and talked a while longer and Mandy straightened her own brown hair with another spell. Hermione kept passing the clutch through her hands or playing with the loop that went around her wrist, wondering what Draco was going to say. Megan noticed and gave her a pat and a reassuring smile.

Finally it was time to meet their dates in the common room and Hermione dashed back up the stairs to grab her cloak, magically sealing her door behind her. She shooed Mandy out of the door first, hoping that the eyes of the waiting men would be drawn to the Ravenclaw instead of her. It half worked; most of them did watch Mandy. Most of them, except Draco. She flushed, glancing up from her examination of her feet as he stood, walked over to her, bowed, and kissed her hand. Now everyone else was watching them, but all she could see was the stormy grey eyes locked with hers.


	23. Chapter 23 - Slughorn's Christmas

I am very excited about this chapter! I think some of you, possibly all of you, have been waiting for this one and I hope you enjoy it. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 – Slughorn's Christmas<p>

"You look stunning, Hermione." Draco murmured as he took her cloak and threw it around her shoulders.

"Thanks. Mandy did my hair though, and Ginny found the dress." She mumbled.

"Yes, but it's still you it looks stunning on. Well, shall we?" He smiled and held out an arm.

Draco led Hermione through the wall in the common room ahead of Blaise and Mandy. Hermione felt very strange walking through the corridors of Hogwarts without her book bag and with these heeled shoes instead of her normal sneakers. Draco laughed when she told him this.

"Of course, you would. You are something, Hermione."

Draco didn't feel strange, of course, he must be used to this type of thing, she considered. He looked immensely handsome in something very similar to a muggle tuxedo. He made the elegance look effortless and the way he had looked at her when she had emerged...she forced her thoughts elsewhere. She was going to beat this.

When they turned the corner into the corridor where the party was, right in front of them stood Ginny and Harry. Hermione hurried forward, dragging Draco before she unlinked her arm and hugged her friends. Ginny was wearing a very beautiful dress of a vibrant red.

"Well?" Ginny said, elbowing Draco. "I told you it would be better as a surprise."

"Even if she had told me I don't think it would have made a difference." Draco drawled.

"Oh yes?" Ginny seemed to grow dangerously.

"A description couldn't have done it justice." Draco said, ducking and holding his hands up in surrender. "I've already told her she looks stunning, twice in fact."

"Good." Ginny said, jabbing him with a finger before she realized Hermione was giggling at them.

"Come on," Harry said, grinning. "Let's get this over with. Evening, Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco returned Harry's grin and the two men shook hands.

"Where's Blaise and Mandy?" Hermione said, looking back down the empty corridor.

"Probably being fashionably late." Draco said, steering her after Harry and Ginny into the party. Draco was removing her cloak and handed it and his to the young Slytherin student who already had Harry and Ginny's when Slughorn bustled up to them.

"Welcome, welcome! How wonderful to see you all! Come in!" He ushered them into the golden draped room. "So delighted to have you. Two Order of Merlin recipients at my party, first class no less, one of them our Savior."

"I'm not-" Harry began uncomfortably.

"No, no, my dear boy, I won't hear any of your humility, we all watched you in May. And welcome to Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, my promising students." He said jovially, almost sloshing his wine on himself.

"I'm honored to be here, sir, especially with Hermione." Draco said with a very short bow.

"Yes, you have been invited this time." Slughorn waggled his eyebrows at Draco and they all remembered Filch dragging him into the party in their sixth year. Hermione grimaced but Draco didn't even twitch.

"Much more enjoyable this way, sir." He said calmly.

"Oh, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I'd like you to meet Gwenog Jones." A woman with short hair and hawk like eyes near them turned. "Gwenog, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, both excellent Quidditch players." Slughorn said. He stood beaming with Hermione and Draco.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter, and you, Ms. Weasley." Gwenog said in a raspy voice clearly used to shouting orders over the rush of wind.

"Well I do hope they get along famously." Slughorn said happily. "I seem to remember you making a particularly good catch at our last game, Mr. Malfoy."

"I try, sir."

"Well, excellent catch indeed. Ms. Weasley is going to have a time against us in March, yes?"

"She is a superb Chaser, sir."

"Ah, but we have a superb Seeker! Oh, speak of the devil, there's Mr. Zabini! Do excuse me." Slughorn clapped Draco on the shoulder and hurried into the crowd.

"I can never tell if I like that man or not." Draco said quietly, grabbing two glasses of wine off a nearby tray. "He's insufferable most of the time, but then he stands there and calls you a 'superb Seeker' and you have to like him again." He mused and Hermione giggled. Harry pushed through the crowd back to them.

"Mind if I join you? I think Ginny will get in more Quidditch talk if 'the Chosen One' isn't there." He said glumly.

"Not at all. How's work going?" Hermione said.

"Not bad. We caught a few particularly nasty Snatchers last week which was good. We also got Jugson, finally. He gave us some trouble and was pretty close to doing some permanent damage to Neville but it worked out fine in the end. We haven't been able to get any information out of Nott, whenever he does talk he just raves about you." Harry nodded to Draco.

"He's blaming me, Hermione said?"

"Yes, seems to think you must have gone through his son's mail and you're determined to betray them to get yourself and your family back in the Ministry's good books." Harry said and Draco snorted.

"Let him think that. I'm not one of them anymore, I'm not going to act like them, and I certainly wasn't going to let Theo end up in the situation I was in."

"Well we timed it just right so his father did catch a glimpse of him. He keeps asking if I can find out what curses his son used on you." Harry grinned as Draco snorted again.

"Oh yes, more like I made him pet Athena to calm him down a little." Draco drawled.

"Well, you're secret's safe with me." Harry grinned.

Hermione was beaming at the two of them talking so amiably like this. Harry glanced at her and paused, thinking, and then he sighed.

"Malfoy, did Hermione tell you that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks named me godfather of their son, Teddy? Theodore. He and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks are going to be at my house for Christmas dinner."

"No, she didn't." Draco gave Hermione a searching look and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'd like to invite you for dinner, and if you'd like, you're welcome to stay after Christmas until school starts again. I know Hermione would really like your help removing the portrait of Mrs. Black. The house isn't much, it used to belong to the Blacks, but now that my house elf is happier it's a lot nicer." Harry said awkwardly as Draco stared at him in shock.

"Really? You're going to trust me at your house? Doesn't it have the Fidelous Charm on it and everything?" He managed.

"Yeah, it does. I'm sure Hermione can make plans to meet you before dinner and get you in. You probably already know about where it is anyway. And yes, after the summer, Nott, and what Hermione's said, like she told me you can conjure a patronus now, and you..." Harry waved, indicating Draco's arm.

"It's gone now. We got rid of it the week after Halloween." Draco said quietly, pulling up a small amount of his sleeve, showing Harry the pale, unblemished skin.

"Wow! Congratulations! Plus Hermione trusts you, so I'd be a poor friend if I didn't trust you too." Harry grinned and clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"And the Weasleys?" Draco was starting to think through his shock now.

"Ginny likes you, she wrote to me after you all went to Hogsmeade last weekend, and even Ron says you're alright after you helped with Nott. Plus Andromeda and Teddy are your family, and it's my house. So think we can accept you fine."

"Um, yes. Definitely. I'd like to meet my cousin, I think." Draco said and the two men grinned at each other. Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it.

"Look forward to seeing you. Honestly I really hope you and Hermione can get rid of that painting. If you're not very quiet in the entrance hall she screams all sorts of horrible things. If she's gone I can have Teddy over more often."

They were interrupted by Slughorn bustling over, dragging a few people he wanted Harry to meet and Harry grimaced. Draco murmured an apology and pulled Hermione away, placing their empty wine glasses on a young student's tray.

"What, Draco-" Hermione spluttered as he pulled her into an alcove hidden from the rest of the party by golden curtains.

"You asked Potter to invite me for Christmas dinner?" He said in a whisper, his grey eyes piercing, searching hers.

"Yes." She said, biting her lip.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you'd like to see your family and I want everyone to see you as you are now. And because neither of us is going to have much of a welcome from our parents." She said, trying to speak calmly.

"All that?" He took a step closer. Her heart was pounding so furiously she thought he must be able to hear it. She had to conquer this.

"Well, the portrait of Mrs. Black, it'll be easier to remove, and we usually do our work together and I'm going to miss it, so I thought-" She stopped in horror.

"Ah, that's what I wanted to hear." He breathed.

"Wh-what?" She managed. He was very close now. She took a step back.

"Hermione, look up."

She looked up. In the centre of the alcove they were standing in and right above their heads hung a clump of mistletoe. She looked backed down into Draco's eyes. His face was inches from hers now. She was aware of the feel of his breath and his hands on the bare skin of her arms. She struggled against herself for a split second, and then one thought rose about all the others. Oh, sod it all. She closed her eyes. Soft lips pressed against hers firmly but gently. Draco's arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him and hers seemed to wind themselves around his neck of their own accord. It seemed far too soon when he pulled away.

"Draco?" She mumbled, brain racing to catch up with recent events.

"Yes?" His voice was low. She was still in his arms, his face was in her hair.

"You-you kissed me." She managed and he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Well noticed, Hermione, 20 points for Gryffindor."

"I meant why?" She said after laughing a little.

"Ah. Because I maneuvered you under the mistletoe." He was smiling. "But also because I would have kissed you a week ago if Dean and Theo hadn't blundered into the common room before I could, although I admit this is much more romantic. And because you kissed me back."

"Oh." Her brain gave up trying as he laughed and lowered his mouth to hers again.

Hermione gave herself up to the moment. She had wanted him to kiss her in the common room a week ago as well, she realized now, she had just been so focused on trying not to fall for him that she had done it all the same. Her hand slid up his neck and into the blonde hair he had carefully combed, pressing his lips down harder on hers. He let out a low growl and kissed her more deeply now, one hand firmly in the small of her back, holding her against him. She could feel the breaths he took expanding his chest and the pounding of his heart. He pulled away again, eyes gleaming and his breath coming quickly.

"Merlin, Hermione." He whispered. She tried not to feel so disappointed as the pressure on her back relaxed. "We should probably go rescue Potter." He said, although he didn't move.

"Probably, yes." Hermione sighed, running her fingers through the back of Draco's hair to make it lie flat again. Then she raised herself slightly and gave him a gentle but lingering kiss. He smiled at her and, though he didn't speak the words, she knew he meant thank you as he kissed her and led her back out into the party.

They found Harry quickly. Slughorn had a grip on his arm and was introducing him to anyone he could see. Draco took her arm and they joined the small circle Harry and Slughorn were in, managing to get between the two with a few good compliments and soon had the professor on a different subject. Harry was not the only one in the circle who looked grateful.

"Where were you?" He hissed. "I feel like he's had me around most of the room."

"Um, sorry." Hermione said, turning to snatch the glass an older waiter was offering her and took a sip to cover her embarrassment. Harry caught sight of her linked arm and her blush.

"Did you get caught under the mistletoe?" He said quietly, trying not to grin.

"Possibly." She said as defiantly as she could manage.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ron." He couldn't stop himself grinning anymore. "Now I know why you want to see him over the holidays."

"Harry James Potter," She hissed, "I would give you a good bruise on the arm if I had a free hand."

"Hey, Malfoy's proving useful already. I like him." Harry grinned wider.

Hermione glared at him but was prevented saying anything when someone asked Harry a question. Draco raised an eyebrow at her scowl and she looked pointed back to the alcove they had been in, and then at Harry, who was still barely holding back his grin. She drained the glass she had been sipping and a waiter took it before pressing another into her hand. She took a few sips and caught a few words of what Draco was saying to Slughorn.

"Yes professor, Hermione taught me to conjure one."

"Goodness, Mr. Malfoy! Why was it I never invited you to my little meetings?" Slughorn asked loudly, voice a little slurred from all the wine he had been drinking. Hermione frowned. Was she starting to feel a little drunk too? No, she shook her head to clear the feeling, she had only had a glass and a bit. She took another sip as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you, but someone's asking for you Ms. Granger. Young girl, says she's in Gryffindor and can't find the other prefects." A waiter told her quietly.

Hermione nodded and turned back to tell Draco and Harry she would be right back when she paused. She felt like a fog was creeping through her brain and she highly doubted it was the wine or the after effects of Draco kissing her. There was the sound of shattering glass and Hermione looked down in mild surprise. Why had she let go of the glass? She hadn't told her hand to do that. She swayed and felt Draco steady her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He said into the silence that was spreading in waves through the room. She could feel their stares and she raised a hand to her head. She swayed again and Harry caught her this time. She could have sworn she had only blinked but Draco had gone from her side. He was now hauling the retreating waiter off the floor by the neck of his robes. She wondered why this man was serving when the rest of the waiters were younger Slytherin students.

"You. I recognize you. You were a Snatcher last year. What did you put in her drink?" He growled dangerously. Ah, Hermione thought, that must be why. She noticed dreamily that the man's toes only just brushed the stone floor.

"Nothing! Maybe she's had too much to-"

"She has not and we both know it!" Draco snarled, shaking the man. "What was in her wine?!"

"Dreamless sleep potion!" The man said in a terrified squeak.

"And who told you to give it to her?" Draco's voice had gone quiet now, but that was even more terrifying.

Hermione stared blankly, trying to comprehend what was happening. She smiled dreamily as Ginny joined them.

"Who?" Draco lowered the man and began to reach for his jacket pocket.

"Greyback!" The man cried, watching Draco's hand. There was a gasp from the watchers and Draco removed his wand from his inside pocket, and a flick sent ropes flying through the air. Draco dropped the man, his mouth twisted in disgust, and the man got two steps toward the door before the ropes caught him and bound him tightly. Draco walked over slowly, and rolled the man over with a nudge of his foot. He crouched, grabbed the robes again and pulled his head a little off the floor.

"Now, I'm going to hand you over to Potter and the Aurors, and in return for this favour, you are going to tell him everything you know. I think the more you say right now, the better things will work out for you, yes? If you say enough, maybe Potter will stop me, say, showing up at your trial." Draco snarled in a dangerously quiet voice which carried through the whole room. "And you can start by telling me why you put dreamless sleep potion in Hermione's glass?"

"Greyback thought she would be a good bargaining chip, get some of the others out of Azkaban, I think. I wasn't to hurt her, just knock her out and get her out of the castle! Not hurt her!" He said, still plainly terrified as he looked from Draco's face to Harry, still holding Hermione up, and looking equally furious.

"Are there any more of you rats about?"

"No!" He squeaked. Draco dropped him back onto the stone and walked slowly away until he was right beside Harry, muttering breaking out around them.

"Potter, Greyback's not much of a planner, but even he should know this kidnapping attempt wasn't likely to work. He might be trying something else. Get everyone worried about finding Hermione while he's elsewhere."

"I hear you." Harry raised his wand and concentrated, ignoring the people hurrying to get out of the path of it. Three patronuses shot out and raced off.

"Professor, could you please keep your guests here for the time being? I expect we will be performing a search of the castle and the grounds." He dropped his voice. "Would you like to come, Malfoy?"

"No," Draco said just as quietly, looking at Hermione. "I'm too angry. I had a hard enough time not cursing him. I know some pretty awful ones. So I'd rather not be tempted right now." Hermione didn't understand the steely look on Draco's face, so she gave him a dreamy smile. Harry glanced at her too, and nodded.

"I understand. One more thing, why is having you at his trial a threat?"

"I remember a group of people he brought to the manor once. If he talks, I can keep my word by not going, but either way I'll write it all down for you."

"Yes, that'd be great. Well, I think once Professor McGonagall's here we can make sure that potion was what she had, do you think you could take Hermione back to your common room? Make sure she gets back safe."

"Sure, Potter." The two men grasped hands again as Professor McGonagall burst through the door, robes billowing behind her.

Ginny held up a very confused Hermione while Harry explained the situation to McGonagall and Draco checked the terrified man's pockets. He wordlessly handed McGonagall the man's wand and a small vial. McGonagall examined the vial carefully, and then looked at Hermione.

"How do you feel, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall was looking into her eyes and Hermione took a second to understand the question.

"Confused, cloudy, tired." Hermione said, frowning with the effort of thinking that coherently.

"Yes, I believe it is just dreamless sleep then. Alright, Mr. Malfoy, please take Ms. Granger back to the eighth year common room. She's only had enough for a few hours worth of potion, so she'll be fine soon. Horace, as Potter has recommended please have your guests stay here for the time being. I will send Hagrid to escort them back to Hogsmeade once we have made a search of the castle. Thank you, everyone."

Ginny joined the other teachers and McGonagall in their search of the castle, and Harry left with them, floating the prisoner in from of him. Draco took Hermione's arm and summoned their cloaks, once again gently draping hers over her shoulders. She gave him another dreamy smile.

"Good luck." Draco said as he led her past the group of people standing around Harry and McGonagall. "Come on Hermione, let's go. Careful!" He steadied her as one of her heels slipped into an overlarge gap in the stones. Hermione tried to focus her foggy brain on the floor and missed the looks and nods Draco and Harry exchanged.

It felt like slow going, since Hermione had to work to keep her mind in the present. She held one of Draco's hands very tightly to steady herself and if she stumbled his other hand shot out to steady her. He murmured encouragement or asked her about classes the whole way to the common room to keep her awake. When they reached the common room she slumped against the wall beside the suit of armour and began to slide to the floor.

"Hermione! No, come on, you're almost there." He half carried her through the wall. "Come on, onto a couch and then you can sleep."

"I don't want to sleep on a couch. Can I go to my bed? I'm tired." She sagged against him and he paused.

"Wait here." He said, and she leaned against the wall between the dormitory doors to stay upright. Draco pushed open the door to the girl's rooms and had barely raised a foot when they flattened into a chute. "Thought so. Hermione, I can't go up to your room and I need to stay with you and make sure you're okay."

"S'go to yours then." Hermione muttered groggily, grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the boy's staircase.

"You sure? And you promise not to tell Potter?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. And fine." She said, frowning with concentration.

Draco sighed but told her to be quiet and take off her shoes. She followed carefully, padding down to his door and nearly falling in when he held it open for her. He opened a drawer and dug around as she removed her cloak.

"Now, listen to me, okay? I want you to put these on and once you're decent open the door for me, no sleeping yet. Can you do that?" He said carefully, handing her some clothes.

"Put these on then open the door, no sleeping." Hermione repeated, spurred on the thought of sleep soon.

He nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Draco had given her a pair of green silk pajama pants and a black t-shirt. She put them on the bed while she fumbled with her dress, wondering why she couldn't get it off, and then she remembered. In her foggy state she decided magicking her dress would not be a good idea, so she tottered over to the door. Draco raised an eyebrow until she turned around, pulled her hair away from her back and pointed. He let out a little "oh" and she felt him undo the clasp and pull the zipper down a little. She reached back, found she could touch the zipper, and closed the door again.

Hermione pulled the dress over her head and got the pants on. She didn't think twice about picking up her wand and conjuring a hanger, however, hanging up her dress and bra on a convenient lip on the top of his wardrobe. She pulled the t-shirt on and placed her shoes carefully under her dress before she opened the door again. Draco entered and closed it noiselessly behind him. He waved his wand to conjure a chair and surveyed her dress with a bemused grin. The grin turned to slight horror when he saw the bra.

"You're almost out cold and you still managed to conjure a hanger?"

"I don't want to ruin the dress. Now I can wear it again." She said distantly. She was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Always economical. Okay, come on, in bed."

Draco pushed her over to the bed gently. Her feet moved obediently and she pulled back the green covers and sat. The thought that she was getting into Draco's bed managed to partly get through the haze of her mind, but it faded quickly again. She did feel like this was something she would normally worry about, and it worried that she didn't. Her hand shot out and grabbed Draco's wrist.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled and looked up into his eyes.

There was a strange mix of emotion there, and if she had been in her right mind, she would have guessed he was also thinking about her being in his bed. Then her vice-like grip relaxed and she half leaned, half fell, back into the pillows. He called her name and shook her shoulder, and she looked at him. He relaxed a little, and she wondered why he had worried. She heard Draco sigh and she stared, unseeing, at the wooden ceiling of the four poster as he moved around the room. The curtains were drawn on two sides, and she still had not moved when the candles went out. Hermione sat straight up in the black room in horror, but she felt Draco lean on the other side of the bed.

"It's alright, go to sleep, Hermione." Came Draco's soothing voice from the darkness.

Hermione laid back, feeling Draco stand again and then lift the covers on the other side. She shivered in the fog of her mind, afraid of how difficult she was finding it to think. There was a sharp intake of breath when she squirmed over until she was up against him. A few seconds passed, and then Draco turned and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Good night, Hermione."

"G'night, Draco..." She just managed to say before she finally succumbed, feeling safe enough to stop fighting, and the dreamless sleep potion claimed her.


	24. Chapter 24 - Harry's Christmas

Did you like the last one? And now the aftermath and the preparations for Christmas. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 – Harry's Christmas<p>

Hermione drifted gently out of sleep. Consciousness came slowly back to her until she was very suddenly fully awake with the abruptness and horror she normally associated with discovering she had slept in before class. There was definitely someone in the bed with her. One very masculine arm was curled around her and she was lying on another. She opened her eyes and saw the morning light glowing through green curtains. Green? The memories of the night before hit her: Draco kissing her, Harry noticing, the wine, a bound man, and then Draco's room. She turned her head carefully. Draco shifted in his sleep beside her, and his arm tightened around her.

She lay back down again. She remembered now the thick cloud that had filled her mind and made rational thought impossible. She could remember what had happened, however, and she went through the events, making sense of things that had baffled her confused brain the night before. Her mind still kept returning to Draco kissing her under the mistletoe and how secretly glad she was that she had suggested this alternative last night. She wouldn't admit it in a hurry, but she very much liked lying there with him protectively around her, although she wasn't sure how sure felt about being in his bed. It was a similar feeling to lying in his lap as a cat, but much more, well, human. She remembered how angry he had been at the man who had drugged her, or rather potion-ed her, and wondered what the man had done to inspire that much ire. A voice in the back of her head suggested it was drugging her.

She looked over at Draco again and gasped. He was watching her and grinning widely. He had been awake the whole time! She rather hoped he had mistaken her looking at him before as moving in her sleep, but she doubted it. He was probably very much aware that she had seen him and still stayed in his arms. He propped himself up on his elbow, the blankets falling away showed her he was not wearing a shirt.

"Good morning, Hermione." He drawled. She shoved him over and swung herself out of the bed. "What? No good morning kiss?"

"I'm sure you'll survive." She said, pulling the sheets straight behind her.

"Better get packed. The Hogwarts Express leaves in a couple hours." He said, twisting to look at his clock.

"I'll see you in a bit." She picked up her clutch and shoes, and then carefully folded her dress over her arm, hiding her bra under it. She paused, went back to the bed and gave Draco a peck on the lips. "Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning, Hermione." He said, grinning.

He pulled her down for one more kiss before he let her go, watching as she cast a disillusionment charm on herself before slipping out the door. Thankfully no one else was moving about yet and Hermione was able to make it to her room unnoticed. She remembered just in time that she had magically sealed the door and tapped it with her wand, making it swing open. She removed the disillusionment charm and carefully hung up her dress before she sat heavily on her trunk at the end of her bed. She put her head in her hands, trying to decide how she felt other than wonderful about what had just happened. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

Hermione left Draco's clothes on as she waved her wand, sending her clothes and books flying into her beaded bag and her trunk. She changed into a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and was incredibly thankful she had when Mandy came to check on her. She shut the lid of her trunk quickly, hiding Draco's clothes, before she opened the door. Mandy didn't say exactly where she and Blaise had been when Hermione had dropped her glass but Hermione suspected it had involved mistletoe. They had been at the back of the crowd and had listened in shock as Draco had interrogated the Snatcher, and she was very glad to see Hermione alright. Hermione quickly pulled her school robes on and they went down to breakfast together, joined by Megan and Sue who had been in the common room.

Mandy and Sue left them at the Ravenclaw table but Megan joined Hermione at the nearly empty Gryffindor table beside Ginny and listened in horror to the story of the party. Hermione was very curious to hear what had happened after she and Draco had left but Ginny's story turned out to be short. They had searched the castle, the grounds, and the village, and got another Snatcher who had been waiting for his accomplice in the castle. After that Harry had apparated to the Ministry with the two men and that was it. Aurors had been on alert all over the country but as far as they knew everything had been quiet.

Hermione flipped open the Daily Prophet and groaned. There was an article about the Snatcher being discovered at Hogwarts in an attempt to kidnap her. She had even made the second page.

"How did they find out so fast?" She said mournfully, passing the paper to the other two.

"Must have been someone there." Ginny said, scanning it. "Oh look, and they mentioned your date was Draco, too." Hermione groaned again and hid her face in her hands.

Half an hour later Hermione was levitating her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, Draco and Megan just behind her. They found a compartment together, and Draco pulled her a little closer when she sat beside him, grinning as she scowled. They were joined by Dean and Theo a little later and once again every aspect of Slughorn's party was discussed. Hermione was able to fill them in on what had happened afterward from Ginny's account. Draco was mostly quiet and spent some time carefully writing on the window ledge beside him. He kept pausing to think or make a comment in the conversation before adding another few lines to his sheet of parchment.

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked while the others discussed why Greyback would have wanted to kidnap her. She was curious, of course, but she also didn't really want to hear their theories just yet.

"That man, I remembered him." Draco whispered. He handed her the paper.

_June, day unknown, 1997 the Snatcher apprehended in the attempted kidnap of Hermione Granger, with three comrades brought six prisoners to the Dark Lord at Malfoy Manor. The only name I heard him called by was Greggs, I do not know if this is his first name or last, but I, Draco Malfoy, would be prepared to swear in court that the same man who was captured at Hogwarts was among the Snatchers that day. Three of the prisoners were muggleborns on the run and young. Greggs kicked one of them who I had seen in school, this is why I remember his face. One of the prisoners was the late Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, although I did not recognize her at the time. Her capture and imprisonment at Malfoy Manor that day led to her death about a week later at the hands of the Dark Lord._

Hermione was pale when she stopped reading. There was more on the page, a lot more, but she found she didn't want to read anymore.

"I'm trying to remember who each person he brought in was and what happened to them." Draco said quietly. "I might have told him if he was helpful I wouldn't come to his trial, but by Merlin's beard I'm going to get Potter all the information I would have said there. Do you think you could deliver it for me to Potter today? If he's not at King's Cross to meet you and Weasley that is, if he's there I'll give it to him myself."

"I can do that," she said. "It's just, I took Muggle Studies in third year."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and gave her a one armed hug.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Dean interrupted.

"Nothing, just my report to Potter. There are a few things he needs to know about that Snatcher." Draco growled, releasing Hermione and going back to his account of the prisoners.

"What kind of things?"

"Things that might keep him in Azkaban a little longer than attempted kidnap, even if it was an Order of Merlin, first class he tried that on." Draco said shortly, effectively ending the discussion there.

Hermione spent a lot of the trip trying to lean on Draco without actually leaning against him. She was on his right side and he needed that arm to write, and she didn't want the others to see. Theo and Dean began playing a game of exploding snap and Megan and Hermione had a pleasant conversation about their holiday plans. The lunch trolley came by before Draco had finished writing and he bought everyone a cauldron cake and a few chocolate frogs. He folded up the parchment and put it into his pocket just before Hermione pushed his purchases into his hands.

They spent the rest of the ride chatting and playing games of exploding snap. Hermione thought it felt like too soon when they were nearing London. Draco had slung his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the raised eyebrows of Dean and Theo. They all pulled off their school robes reluctantly, although Megan proudly showed Hermione the spell Hermione had taught her on the train ride there. Hermione smiled as she watched Megan's robes carefully fold and stow themselves in her trunk. Hermione performed the same spell, sending her robes up and getting her coat down. She had put a blazer over her t-shirt, but that would certainly not be enough.

When they pulled into the station the three close to the door filed out first and Hermione was about to follow when Draco shut the door on her and pulled the blinds shut.

"Draco-" She began, but he silenced her with a kiss. She felt like he was trying to crush her against him, he was holding her so tightly.

"Didn't think you were going to escape without giving me a goodbye kiss, did you?" He whispered in her ear. She giggled and he grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, here, I wrote this up for you before I left Hogwarts. Can you meet me here, by 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place at about 3pm, Christmas Day? I'll be waiting for you and I can let you in. The doorbell or knocking wakes up Mrs. Black, you see." Hermione pressed a piece of paper with the address into his hands.

"Of course."

"And I'll have your clothes washed so you can take them back when you get there." She added.

"Keep them." He said, giving her one more passionate kiss before he opened the compartment door again.

Harry was waiting for them, standing with George and Mrs. Weasley, who was hugging Ginny. Hermione approached, Draco a little behind her. Mrs. Weasley gave a small cry when she noticed Hermione and ran up, hugging her and peering into her face as if she was going to detect some mental trauma there from the night before. _Well_, Hermione thought, _at least she's not upset at me about Ron and my breakup_.

"She's fine now, Mrs. Weasley. Professor McGonagall was certain it was only dreamless sleep potion and she's been completely normal all day." Draco said, giving Mrs. Weasley a little bow when she looked at him.

"That's...good." She said, surprised.

"Potter." Draco pulled the parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "That's all I could remember about that Snatcher. If you need more, I'll do my best. Feel free to pick my brains over the holidays, it's the least I can do. I look forward to seeing you." Harry grinned at Draco, who managed a slight smile in return.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Harry said. "See you in a few days."

"As I said, it's the least I can do. Thank you, everyone, Hermione." He gave a nod to Harry and the Weasleys and gave Hermione a brief smile before leaving, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, who would have thought?" Mrs. Weasley said. "I know you've been telling us about him, but it was hard to believe until now. He's becoming a proper young man."

"Oh yes, thanks to Hermione." Ginny said, grinning, and Hermione looked at her in horror.

"Good on you, Hermione. It didn't work, trying to reform me, but you've kept on trying, that's perseverance." George said stoically.

"I'm not doing anything, he decided to change himself. If I do have a role it's been to encourage him." Hermione said desperately.

"He was already very different in the summer, before he went back to school." Harry supplied.

Hermione gave him a grateful smile and Mrs. Weasley decided it was time to go, ushering them toward the exit. Snow was falling outside as they walked quickly to the Ministry car which was driving them. Crookshanks began to yowl, protesting the cold and all the movement. Hermione was grateful when they reached Grimmauld Place and she was able to let him out, George following her with her trunk. She settled herself quickly, joining George, Mrs. Weasley, and Kreacher in the kitchen. Ginny was still upstairs unpacking. She tried to help with dinner but was shooed away by Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher, who worked together fairly well by this point. She gave up and joined George at the table but had not been there long when the fire flared green and Ron and Mr. Weasley emerged, brushing the dust off their robes and Harry and Ginny entered together. Ron shot Harry a suspicious look, clearly wondering what his friend had been doing alone with his sister, but Harry just put on an expression of hurt innocence.

Hermione had collapsed, exhausted, into bed that night and she slept in a little later than normal the next morning. She had come down to breakfast and was surprised when Mrs. Weasley handed her a letter.

"Delivered by a very handsome eagle owl." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Why on earth would he be writing?" Hermione muttered, blushing.

"Who, dear?"

"Oh, no one." Hermione said, a little too quickly. She sat as Mrs. Weasley handed her some breakfast, opening the letter.

"Harry told us he invited Mr. Malfoy to stay for the second half of the holiday." Mrs. Weasley commented. She was watching Hermione out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, he asked him at Slughorn's party. It will be nice for Draco to meet his cousin, I think." Hermione said, staring at her eggs, face red.

"Yes. He seems to have changed a great deal."

"Yes, he has." Hermione said, looking up at Mrs. Weasley, but the woman's face was not unkind.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll give him a second chance. Harry told us he's been a great deal of help on multiple occasions and that he was furious when he found out you had been given that potion." Mrs. Weasley gave her a warm smile and patted her hand.

"He's a good friend." Hermione mumbled, but she glanced at the letter.

_Hermione,_

_My father saw what we did to my blemish and he did not take it well, but I am home and fine. By home I mean my London flat. I have a feeling that if I had remained at the Manor I would be less than fine, but that is beside the point. Do ask what I can bring for Christmas dinner, and some foreknowledge of the number of Weasleys I will be facing would be appreciated. I shall try not to be deliberately annoying for your sake._

_Draco_

So Lucius Malfoy had seen what they had done, removing Draco's Dark Mark. She wasn't really surprised that he hadn't been pleased, she was sure his son's very clear change of allegiance would be frightening. She could tell he was angry, though. Draco did not splutter or grasp for words when he was angry, he found them and said them quietly and deliberately. She could see it in his grammar and his precisely written words. And he was asking what he could contribute to dinner. She could picture him drawling those last two sentences then shooting her a grin before dodging the punch she would be aiming at his arm. But she still felt this meant he was going to try to make a good impression. She was immensely glad she had asked Harry to invite him now. If she hadn't he would have spent his Christmas alone.

"Mrs. Weasley? It was a note from Draco, he would like to know what he can bring for dinner on Christmas." Hermione said, blushing again as Mrs. Weasley turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"He would? Well, dear, I'm not sure. I suppose you can tell him he needn't bring anything. We are quite capable." She said, at a bit of a loss.

"Oh I'm sure he didn't mean we couldn't. I'm sure he's just being polite, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said quickly.

"Ah, yes, well, that's alright. Mr. Malfoy needn't bring anything, dear." Mrs. Weasley said more firmly, but more kindly as well. Hermione just nodded and scurried upstairs to write back.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your father being displeased, I do hope you'll tell me the full story when I see you. I don't think you can look for such a negative welcome here. Although, to be honest, I think they're a little conflicted about you, but they know you're my friend and they respect the help you've given Harry and Ron, so they'll be polite. As far as I know it'll be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Ron, and Ginny, and I think Percy, Bill, and Fleur are coming too. Those are all the Weasley's you'll be 'facing'. Other than that there will be myself and Harry, and of course Mrs. Tonks and Teddy, and probably Angelina Johnson and Penelope Clearwater. You won't be the only one not a member of the family, in fact, you're probably more a member of their family than I am. I asked Mrs. Weasley about dinner and she couldn't think of anything for you to bring. I am glad to hear you will try not to be your usual annoying self, however._

_Looking forward to seeing you, Hermione_

That was alright, she thought. She had rambled a little but she had answered all of his questions and that was good enough. Harry let her borrow Mercury and sent off her return letter. They spent that day cleaning and tidying as much as they could. Harry and Ron told them that word had gotten out in the Auror's office that Harry's house was a little sparsely furnished and now they had a mixture of furniture their coworkers had given them. Almost nothing matched, although it was less noticeable after Harry gave Hermione permission to transfigure them so the fabric all matched. She thought it looked rather cozy, especially after she had transfigured the last few things. The warm red colour Harry had chosen was at odds with the dark green the Blacks had put on every wall, but no one cared. Besides, they were Christmas colours, she thought as she surveyed her work with a smile.

The week was speeding by for Hermione. She spent half her days helping the Weasleys prepare the house for Christmas and the coming visitors and the other half sitting at the long table in the kitchen, books spread out, working diligently on her homework. Midway through the week Harry and Ron had a day off and they all went together to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley was cheerful, Harry was holding Ginny's hand, and Ron and George were discussing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was beaming as she looked around at them all when they passed Florean Fortescue's. Her eyes were drawn to the windows of the shop where she saw a man with white blonde hair sitting at a table by the window, bent over a book and some parchment. He looked up and his gaze seemed to fix on her, even if she couldn't make out his eyes through the glass. Harry happened to look back and nodded at her, grinning, and she smiled with relief.

Hermione left the Weasleys and went over to the shop. Draco watched her as she joined him at his table and he smiled.

"Have you been getting through your homework, without me to help you?" He drawled.

"I'm managing." She said with a laugh. "I don't suppose you could tell me about your fa-"

"Not here." He interrupted, glancing over at the few other people in the shop. She nodded.

"Not as popular in the winter?" She commented. The place had been packed just before school.

"Yes, I'm working on some advertising to tell people we've got butterbeer, tea, coffee, and a few hot desserts too. Of course, there's ice cream _on _them, but most of it is warm." Draco scowled down at the parchment in front of him. "And then there is this matter of Christmas dinner. I will not accept not contributing some way. Do you think wine would go over well?"

"Um..." Hermione began, a little stunned. "I suppose. Well, I can't see how it would hurt."

"Good. I need to do something, I know that." He ran his hand through his hair, worry hiding behind his scowl.

"It'll be fine." She said, putting her hand on his and smiling. "They were all going to the Quidditch store, if you'd like to join us?" She suggested, a little hope in her voice.

"No, I need to get this paperwork done, and the essay that's somewhere underneath the paperwork." He said wryly.

"Well, leave some of the homework, if you'd like. I was thinking about asking for your help on the Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff. It's my worst subject." She said, blushing a littler under his stare.

"Merlin woman, I'd kiss you right now if I hadn't seen Daily Prophet reporters skulking around." He said quietly. "I know Skeeter would love to get something to write about me, or you."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty more, Skeeter-free opportunities." Hermione laughed. She understood his aversion to Rita Skeeter, who had written quite a few nasty articles about Hermione in the past, and had made some of her fourth year very unpleasant. She rose to go, but Draco grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Who's out with you? Or rather, how many?" He said, waving one of the waiters over.

"Um Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, George, and Ron, so 6. Why?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Could you get your cloak and a tray? Seven warm butterbeers on the house for our three favourite Order of Merlins." Draco said, waving a hand vaguely at Hermione as he spoke to the waiter. "Follow Hermione-Ms. Granger, she'll know where they are."

"Draco, I-" Hermione started, thinking what she was going to say to the Weasleys when she came up, followed by a waiter with free butterbeers and flushing red.

"I won't hear it and if you try anything I'll think up a worse punishment than buying your books." Draco said with a mischievous smirk.

She hit him on the arm.

"Ow! Merlin, woman!" He said bitterly, but she laughed and flashed him a mischievous smile of her own as she left the shop, waiter trailing behind.

The Weasleys were surprised when she arrived and awkwardly told them she had met Draco and he had sent them all free butterbeers. They were grateful, however, and they spent a happy hour or so warm in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, sipping the butterbeers and watching Mr. Weasley exclaim over the muggle tricks George sold.

Christmas Eve found Hermione in the drawing room, carefully waving her wand and leaving glistening bubbles hanging on the wall near the ceiling. A flick stopped them blossoming from her wand and she surveyed the room with satisfaction. It looked beautiful covered in the shining decorations; garland draped over the tops of the furniture and enchanted icicles hanging in the windows. Harry stuck his head through the doorway and made a noise of approval and disappeared again, moving upstairs. She looked after him, worried. He had been getting quieter in the last few days and she knew something was on his mind. She hoped he wasn't regretting asking Draco to stay, but she didn't think he would become withdrawn like this for something like that.

She left the drawing room and moved quietly up the stairs. She passed Ginny sitting in Harry's room. She shot Ginny a questioning look but Ginny shrugged and pointed up the stairs. Hermione continued on after Harry. The door to the room where Sirius had kept Buckbeak was open and she could just see a shadowy figure sitting on the floor against the wall. She didn't speak, but sunk down beside him. They sat in silence, Harry was looking at his knees, and Hermione leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder as she stared blankly at the opposite wall.

"He hid in here, after Christmas that year. So did I, when we heard I might be being possessed. We both hid with Buckbeak. Now Buckbeak's gone..." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"I know, Harry." She murmured. The words he hadn't said seemed to hang in the heavy air around them. Sirius was gone too.

"The house looks like it did that time, when he was walking around singing carols."

"Yes, it does."

Harry began to hum under his breath and she joined in. Soon they were both loudly singing "God rest ye merry hippogriff" and laughing. They finished off key and out of sync but it didn't matter, they were both doubled over with laughter, tears in their eyes. The laughter died away but the tears didn't. Hermione sniffed loudly and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, partly to give Harry a little privacy for his own tears.

"Thanks, sis." He said very quietly.

"Anytime, big brother. Ginny's waiting for you downstairs, when you're ready." Hermione gave Harry a one armed hug and stood, leaving him alone again. Ginny looked up when Hermione passed on the stairs.

"Sirius?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he'll be down soon. I think he wants to be alone for a few minutes." Hermione glanced back up the stairs. Ginny nodded and Hermione continued down to her room.

She sat down on her bed and looked around glumly, finding herself wishing Draco was there. She would have felt better with one of his hugs. Especially since there was nothing much to distract her now: the decorations were finished, the tree was up in the drawing room, the kitchen had been cleaned and prepared for a large number of guests, Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher were doing what they could early with the food, and she had wrapped everyone's gifts already. She didn't need to pack for her visit to her parents tomorrow, since she wasn't taking anything except her beaded bag, which was once again always tucked under her shirt. She didn't think she would be able to explain to her parents a muggle way of dropping into Australia just for Christmas tea without magic, so she wasn't going to worry about making it look any other way.

Hermione tried to tidy her room for something to do, but there wasn't much to tidy. She was not really a messy person, although there were a few things she could put away. She had left a few books on the bed from studying and a couple pieces of clothing draped over the chair. She might have had more but she had been wearing Draco's clothes to bed lately and she always remembered to put them away to save herself any embarrassment should anymore ask why she had green silk pants and a mens' t-shirt. She did the best she could to distract herself, but despite her best efforts her thoughts continued to drift to either Draco, or, more often, Sirius.


	25. Chapter 25 - Draco's Christmas

Two in one day! The story is mostly from Hermione's perspective but a couple of times there are story elements that needed to be told from Draco's perspective. Plus it let's us see just how he feels about her. I even edited out the swearing for you and tried to do it creatively, which I mention because it was one of the differences between their two voices. I hope you enjoy it, he's rather frank with himself and it throws a little more light on about the last three chapters. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 – Draco's Christmas<p>

Draco calmly pushed the trolley with his trunk and owl away from the shocked Mrs. Weasley and out of King's Cross Station. He continued until he reached a nearby alley, ducked down it, and leant against the wall. He took deep breaths to steady himself. He had presented a calm exterior, of course, he did still have his dignity after all, but so much else he had changed. He was determined not to show them, especially Potter, how important their opinions had become to him. Hermione knew, he was sure, but she didn't say anything out of respect for him.

That was a new emotion for him: gratitude. He was experiencing a lot of new emotions this year, although he was also having the best time of his life. Well, new might not be the best word. He had probably had these emotions before, he was only human, but he had become very good at shutting down certain parts of himself. It was strange to not only to allow himself to feel compassion but to embrace it. And his feelings for Hermione. He definitely had them, he knew. Having her in his bed this morning, wearing his clothes, her hair bushier from being slept on, it had been so...sexy. That had been surprising. And pleasant. Then she had come back to give him the kiss he had asked for. Well, he hadn't exactly _asked_ but she understood he had wanted one and that was his way of asking.

Draco wasn't entirely sure if this was all a good idea, but he was enjoying it and so he wasn't going to stop. He did have to calm himself before he met his parents, however. They had asked him for dinner tonight and he was going to inform them he would not be there for Christmas dinner. Draco took a deep breath, checked the alley for muggles and turned on the spot.

He left his trunk in his London flat, letting his owl from its cage and pulling a set of robes on. He stood for a minute again, pushing all thoughts of Hermione, Potter, and the Weasleys behind his mental barriers and putting on his expressionless mask before he turned on the spot again. The Malfoy Manor appeared before his feet and he tried to steel himself as he began to walk. The house disgusted him now, thinking of the Dark Lord stalking its rooms and all the tortures and murders that had happened there. He had reached the gate and unconsciously raised his left arm as he approached. There was a bang and he was thrown back, the breath knocked out of him as he hit the ground. He leapt up, forcing the air back in his lungs as he whipped his wand out, peering into the shadows. The gates formed into the great face and boomed at him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Draco Malfoy! I have a dinner appointment!" He snarled at the face. There was no one around and the gate had been triggered. Draco looked down. Ohhh. He supposed he should be glad. This meant he was truly no longer a Death Eater. The gate had required a Dark Mark to pass through and he no longer no one.

"Just let me in, my parents are expecting me." Draco said more quietly, secretly hoping they hadn't heard anything.

The gate swung open to admit him and he stormed up the drive to the front door, which opened, spilling light onto the steps. There were the black silhouettes of two people against it, looking down at Draco. Well Merlin's dirty underwear, he thought.

"Draco? What's going on? Was there someone else there? Who triggered the gate?" Lucius' voice came from the doors. Draco could make out his parents' faces now as they descended a few steps as his vision adjusted to the light. He hesitated, considering lying, but decided it would be easier to get the truth over with.

"I thought you were going to remove those spells, father. No, there's no one else there, don't bother looking." He said as his father began to advance toward the gate.

"It keeps out the unwanted. Why didn't it let you in?" Lucius asked quietly, tapping his cane on the gravel walk.

Draco didn't answer. So anyone without a Mark was unwanted, were they? He looked at his mother and saw the concern hidden behind her stony mask.

"Is there something wrong with your Mark?" Lucius said, voice becoming more dangerous now.

Draco hesitated as his father came up in front of him, his mother trailing behind. There was a noise behind him and Draco spun, wand out, but it was only one of those stupid peacocks of his father's. Ugh! His father had used his distraction to grab his arm and he had to make an effort to stop himself raising his wand again. Lucius ripped up the sleeve and Draco's pale skin was completely visible in the glow from the door. His father's face twisted with rage and horror and his mother gasped.

"What have you done?!"

"I got rid of it. I should never have gotten the cursed thing in the first place." Draco growled.

"Have you lost your mind?! Do you realize what will happen when the Dark Lord returns and discovers your idiocy?!" Lucius snarled, shaking Draco's arm.

"Yes, father, I do. He'll know I've finally found the guts to stand up against the torture and murder and everything he did! But he is not coming back, father. We all saw Potter confront him!" Draco wrenched his arm from his father's grip furiously.

"We thought it was impossible last time, and he returned!" Lucius hissed.

"And now we know why! Potter told all of us: he made multiple horcruxes and they are all destroyed. There was a body, father! The Dark Lord is dead, and I would not rejoin him if he did come back!" The denial in his father's face was making him absolutely furious, but what annoyed him the most was the fear. For most of his life he had idolized his father and there he was, terrified that his son had removed the mark of a dead man.

"It was obviously a mistake to allow you to return to school. McGonagall is no better than Dumbledore and now they've managed to corrupt you. Come, Draco, into the house. We will remind you of your duty." Lucius said fiercely, grabbing at Draco's arm again. Draco stepped back out of Lucius' reach.

"_Allow me_?! Neither Hogwarts or anyone in it has _corrupted_ me, _father_." He spat. "I'm not one of you anymore."

Lucius' face twisted with rage again and his mother gasped as Lucius leapt forward, drawing his wand from its cane sheath. Draco backed toward the gate, wand raised to defend himself. His father flung spells at him, although, Draco noted he was not being very creative. Perhaps that meant Lucius did actually have some fatherly affection after all. If he did, Draco considered wryly, it was more likely because he was Lucius' only child and heir than out of any weak emotion like love. His back hit the gate as he deflected a spell with an easy flick of his wand. Lucius roared and surged forward and Draco caught a glimpse of his mother grabbing her husband's sleeve, making him spin. Draco was already wrenching open the gate and running until he was beyond the enchantments of the house and turned into the familiar crushing darkness, which was a much more welcoming embrace than his father's.

Draco appeared with a pop, panting, in his dark London flat. He closed his eyes and waved his wand carefully, checking and adding to his protective spells. Hermione had mentioned a few new ones and he had a feeling he would need them to keep his father out now. He lit the lamps and the logs in the fireplace before he opened his eyes and found the place bathed in a warm glow. He had bought the furniture from muggle department stores and had picked things that wouldn't have looked out of place in their Hogwarts common room. It was full of warm, carved woods and comfortable green armchairs and couches.

Draco ripped off his robes and flung them into the fire, throwing himself onto the couch to watch them burn in satisfaction. He felt a rush of gratitude for Hermione, suddenly very glad he would be spending half his holidays with her. He never thought he would be so concerned about Hermione Granger and considering what he could do to repair his image with the Weasley's. Their opinions had never mattered to him before, in fact it had been quite the opposite, but now if he messed it up they could get Potter to kick him out. He could always come back here, of course, and he liked this place quite a bit, but it was empty. Maybe he would think again about trying to employ a house elf.

Draco rose, thinking to get some parchment and write to Hermione-about what, he didn't know, he just wanted to- when there was a knock at the door. He grasped his wand behind his back as he approached, wanting it ready but hidden in case it was just a muggle.

"Draco, it's me!"

The voice was his mother's. He did not lower his wand, but he did open the door. His mother was wrapped in a dark cloak with the hood up and she had her hands raised.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, I used to sneak you cookies and treats for the dogs when you were seven and your father was out." She said calmly, pushing back her hood. Draco lowered his wand.

"What are you doing here, mother?" He snapped.

"Still suspicious, even now." She said. It was not a question.

"Always. I've been taught well."

"Your father doesn't know I'm here, Draco. He's smashing things in the basement. I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, come in, mother." Draco moved aside to let her in. Her eyes swept the flat once and she turned to her son without comment, though he caught the twitch of her lip she tried to hide. So she didn't approve of his home. Well, too bad, it was his, and he liked it, he thought, feeling a rush of satisfaction.

"I can't say I approve of your choice, but I also can't blame you. Your father...overreacted. We thought the Dark Lord was finished before and he returned."

So what you mean is I'm sorry about that, please understand you father is afraid, Draco thought, but he kept his face blank and just nodded.

"You realize you have clearly shown your allegiance? Although you were smart enough to remove the Mark, I hope my son is smart enough not to brag about it."

"Of course, I am, mother, thank you." Draco snapped coldly. "The woman who helped me remove it knows, and a few who needed to be told. Potter is one of those few, mother. Yes, I am fully aware that if fighting breaks out again that I will be seen as in league with the Aurors."

"Potter? And a woman? Who?!" Narcissa snapped. He knew she was conflicted about Potter; disliking the _Chosen One_ on principle, but he had saved Draco's life multiple times during the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco would have died a miserable death if Potter hadn't been so Gryffindor-ly noble.

"Yes, mother. Credit where it is due. Potter will catch those still free, he is determined no one else will suffer and die. That is all you need to know." He said, coldly.

"It's that Granger girl, isn't it? Potter's friend. I'm surprised you let a mudblood perform spells on you, Draco." Narcissa said, her face paling.

"Mother, family or not if you use that word again you will leave my home. She is a brilliant witch and without her I would never have been free of that thing, and Potter would never have been able to do what he did in May. Credit where it is due, mother." Draco tightened his grip on his wand. He would expel her by force if he had to. No one was going to call Hermione that again. Beyond being a very talented witch, no one insulted the girl he had feelings for. His mother was so shocked it showed through her mask, and she stood, mouth slightly open and immobile. Finally she nodded.

"I cannot say I approve and there will be difficulties, I am sure." She pulled her hood back up and she walked toward the door.

Draco followed her, still holding his wand. She paused, looking hard at him and his arm, now bare of the blotch her husband's had. He met her gaze without hesitation. She seemed to reach a decision and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I'm proud of you, Draco. You are your own man now, and even if we don't like your decisions, you are probably stronger than we were."

"Thank you, mother."

Draco allowed her to kiss his cheek before she disappeared just outside the door, wanting to get back before Lucius discovered her missing. Well, that was unexpected. He wasn't sure whether she had made him feel better or worse. Maybe she meant that in time they would accept his decision, especially once they realized the Dark Lord would not return. "_Probably_ stronger" he thought, however far they had fallen in the esteem of the Ministry or the wizarding world they still had their dignity and their own ridiculous self-importance. Still, that was more affection she had shown to him through most of his life. The last time he remembered her kissing his cheek was probably before he went off to Hogwarts for the first time.

He turned his thoughts again to Christmas day and he felt a nervousness his face did not show. He really needed to impress the Weasleys now. He pulled out parchment and quill and wrote a short note to Hermione. When he finished he read it over. No, it didn't show the nerves he was feeling, although Hermione often seemed to know anyway. Occasionally she was very good at it, he had found, even if she was terrible when her own feelings were concerned.

He sealed the letter and set it aside to send in the morning, he had a week until Christmas after all. An important week. He needed to plan. Probably pies, that always went over well, and wine, maybe a bottle of fire whiskey, but he would think that over. He would have to do a bit more than that, maybe something for Potter and Weasley, for Ginny Weasley, his aunt and his cousin. Of course, there was Hermione, too. He would have to find something special for her. Draco grinned into the fire as he considered his half formed plans.

His week went mercifully faster than Hermione's. He wrote up a list of the things he needed to do for Christmas and started on that first. He was in Diagon Alley every day, crossing items off his list or amending it in the morning then the rest of the day he sat in Florean Fortescue's parlor. He spent the hours sitting in front of a huge pile of paper which included both his homework and the paperwork for the shop.

Draco got through most of the paperwork quickly but there were a few issues to sort out. He was rather pleased that they had done so well without him. He enjoyed business, he was discovered he was very good at running things, balancing books, and investing money. His family had plenty of money and property and a few pieces of it had been transferred into his name when he had hit seventeen. He also knew that his parents owned a large amount of money invested in muggle stocks and such. When they had told him about it he had gone and looked it all up, trying to understand the muggle stock market and how it worked. He when he had come out of his studying he had good understanding of it and he was pretty sure his parents didn't. He was also pretty sure they detested the idea of owning muggle money and he thought he might be able to convince them to part with it, he didn't even know if they knew what they had. Trust to his parents to think all muggles and muggleborns were scum but to own pots of muggle money and know _exactly_ how much it all was worth.

He worked most of the week, keeping himself so busy he didn't notice just how busy he actually was. He just knew that at the end of the day he collapsed into his bed and slept well, not dreaming, which he was rather pleased about, since he still had quite a few nightmares. He thought about Hermione every time he worked down the pile of paperwork enough to find some of his homework and work on that for a change. He distantly realized through the haze of his work that he missed discussing the homework with her and her company in general, even if he would never admit it.

Draco had been shocked out of his work when he had seen the Weasleys walk past, a smiling Hermione behind them. There was Mr. Weasley looking meekly at his wife, Potter with Ginny's hand, George and Ron talking, and then Hermione. He was considering how annoying it was trying to talk about them and call them all Weasley when there were three of them to call that, when Hermione entered the shop.

Suddenly all he could feel was how much he was pleased to see her. Merlin's pants this was pathetic, how much he had missed her, one side of his mind said. It was the side which still took pride in being a pure blood Malfoy, but he ignored it. He would never _tell_ her that he missed her, but he wasn't going to suppress it because of any stupid antiquated rules either. Draco was also genuinely sorry he couldn't kiss her. He very much wanted to reach across the table, knock off all the paperwork and kiss her until one of his employees had to come and separate them because people had started staring. She was being so thoughtful and blushing like that; she was being so..._Hermione_. Well, he had to do something, and sending them ice creams all summer seemed to have been a good trick, so he sent her off with butterbeers. Her comment about him having plenty of opportunities to kiss her later had been pleasantly surprising, but he had stored it away for further consideration later and taken it in stride in the moment.

But it was an interesting comment, Draco thought as he watched her go. It had meant that she understood why he couldn't do anything in public and that she was alright with that. It also meant that she was not opposed him, quite the opposite, he would be willing to bet on that. He grinned to himself, leaning back in his chair, picturing her in his bed again. It had been frightening at first, not knowing what she had been given and feeling a stab of fear that it had been poison, and then there had been the immense anger that someone had dared to try and kidnap her like that, especially with him and Potter right there. He had felt as though he could have performed a very effective cruciatus curse, and that was why he had declined Potter's invitation to join the search. Because he wouldn't have been searching, he would have been hunting, and if he had found someone, they would have been hurt.

But it had all worked out magnificently for him; Hermione would never have suggested she sleep in his bed and asked him to stay with her if she had been in her right mind. Still, he had been good, he had curled around her, but only after she had pressed against him, really he had just done what she had asked, and even then he knew where to draw the line. He wouldn't have kissed her again, even if she had asked, not while she wasn't entirely with recent events. He didn't want to be a source of regret in her life. But he had been very pleased when she had woken, realized where she was and who she was with, and had not left the bed but had lain back down.

Draco smiled to himself, dug his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework out of the pile and stuffed it back inside his bag. He would save that to do with Hermione. It was only two days away now and his preparations were almost ready. Another day and a bit and he would have all the paperwork done and then he could spend the rest of the Christmas Eve making the final preparations and pickups. He was nervous, but he had done all he could without, he hoped, going overboard and there was no way would let them see just how much this meant to him. He put away his things, levitating the pile and paperwork back into the office and filing the completed bits in their places. He nodded to his employees on the way out and strolled down the street to the one shop he had visiting multiple times now to pick up his Christmas gift for Hermione.


	26. Chapter 26 - Hermione's Christmas

I warned you at the beginning that this would be long. Well, we are now past the halfway point. I think it's somewhat fitting that the halfway mark is in the middle of the Christmas chapters. I also want to warn you that this is also somewhat representative of how I believe real relationships work. They don't start in a dramatic instant and they don't continue like that either, most of them at least. I tried to put little instances all through chapters 6-20 that show their developing attraction, but since Hermione doesn't notice them I don't draw attention to them.

So the second half is still to come, and I hope you enjoy it. Lots of drama yet. Oh, and there is a little French in this chapter and my French is very, very rusty, so I hope it translates alright if anyone speaks French. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 – Hermione's Christmas<p>

Hermione got up early and dressed quickly on Christmas morning, putting on her muggle jeans, t-shirt, and a blazer, since she didn't know how warm it would be in the Australian summer. She tucked her wand carefully in the inside pocket of the blazer which she had lengthened for this purpose and hung her beaded bag around her neck. She surveyed herself in the mirror, yes; she looked perfectly ordinary and non-magical. She hoped this would put her parents at ease.

She didn't bother with a muggle coat, since she was going to Australia and it was summer there. She passed quickly down the stairs, but quietly, trying not to wake anyone else in the house. She had told everyone where she was going so they wouldn't worry when they woke up and found her gone. Without a coat she didn't linger in the cold air, but turned, enduring the long darkness to apparate such a distance.

She appeared again in the same little spot she had apparated to many times that summer in the little park across from the parents' Australian house. It was warm, and she took off her blazer, hanging it over her arm, but kept a hold on her wand in the pocket, just in case. Just as in the summer she wanted to give the impression of coming by muggle means, even though they knew she was returning to England for dinner. She reached the door and paused, feeling nervous on her parents' step.

Hermione knew she really didn't need to be nervous, and the visit really went fine. Her parents were perfectly normal the entire time, save for a few awkward silences when the conversation drifted toward her schooling or her Christmas plans for the rest of the day. But they sat around the kitchen table they had brought from England, the same small table where she had eaten breakfast up until she turned eleven, and chatted about all sorts of muggle things. It made her feel good and a little more part of this world she had largely left behind.

The muggle government had made some enquiries and they had received a bit of information about their other family members and she smiled as she sipped her tea. The Ministry of Magic had arranged them to be put under the muggle witness protection program, which would help smooth the process when it was safe for them to move back. They had been told that the rest of the family now knew that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were under witness protection for the last year and a half, but not where.

It was nice to just have a normal, muggle life for a few hours, and listen to muggle problems like the issues with the signal to the TV and her father's cricket obsession. They even did some of the most recent newspaper crossword and Hermione found she was no longer any use with muggle pop culture questions. They moved into the living room with their tea, her mother bringing in cookies and treats, and her father put on _A Christmas Carol_. This was a Christmas tradition of theirs and she smiled dreamily. She loved this movie and it made her so happy to sit with her family and watch it again. When it was time for her to go, she gave her parents their gifts. She had found her mum a pearl necklace and a new watch for her dad. She had gone a little overboard, but she had felt she needed to make up for what she had put them through. They had found her copies of a few more muggle classic books she didn't have copies of and a couple of her favourite films.

Hermione thanked her parents, trying to blink back tears as she hugged them goodbye. Her dad found her a plastic bag for her gifts and both of her parents kissed her on the cheek. She tried to tell them without words how much this all meant to her. She hoped that soon it would be safe enough for them to return to their home in England. Their smiles made her feel a lot better as she took the bag and left, and she turned at the end of the driveway to give them a last wave. She almost forgot to put a hand on her wand as she returned to the secluded spot to apparate away. For a few hours she had forgotten the danger she was possibly in. She found the place in the park, pulling her blazer on again, and a quick glance told her there was no one around, so she turned on the spot.

She reappeared on the top step of number twelve Grimmauld Place and quickly pulled her wand from her pocket, wanting to get in out of the cold. The house was bustling with people now, since it was a little into the afternoon, and Angelina, Bill, and Fleur had arrived. She hurried up to her room first, dropping off the gifts from her parents, and looked at the pile of gifts on the floor at the end of the bed. She slowly opened each package, carefully folding the paper and placing each gift in a line on the bed.

A lovely sweater and baked goods from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a very interesting looking book on the history of the Ministry from Harry, chocolate from Ron, some decoy detonators from George (with a note saying they were for escaping the whispering students at Hogwarts and Hermione had a suspicion someone had told him of her turning into a cat to escape them), and a new book on Transfiguration from Ginny that Hermione had been interested in. She was a little surprised to find a few other things there as well. Kreacher seemed to have left her a small box of chocolates which was just as shocking as it was touching. Theo had sent her a book on advanced charms which she smiled at, she had sent him a similar book, thinking it would be appropriate since they did a lot of their homework together. The final item was a copy of _Transfiguration Today_ with a letter on top of it.

_Ms. Granger,_

_In light of your recent advances in the field, I believe this journal would be appropriate reading for you. You may also want to consider submitting some of your essays for publication. Though I no longer receive them, I remember that they were of excellent quality and Professor Miranda assures me this has not changed. Since I know you receive letters regularly from Potter I have taken a subscription out to Grimmauld Place, but if you simply send the publishers an owl they can easily change the address. I hope you enjoy it, I always do._

_Hoping you are enjoying your holidays,_

_Headmistress, M. McGonagall_

Hermione was struck by a sudden desire to hug the scholarly journal and letter to her chest. The Headmistress had personally taken out a subscription to a scholarly journal for her. She almost cried, she was so overwhelmed with gratitude. It was such a show of McGonagall's confidence in her. The thought of submitting an essay to the journal made her stomach turn over with nerves, but she knew she would try it, even if only not to disappoint the professor whose opinion meant so much to her. It was with reluctance that she placed the journal and letter on her night stand and stood again.

She thought that there was one person who had not sent her a Christmas gift, but she suspected that Draco would be giving her something once he got to Grimmauld Place. She had sent him most of her gift already, which had been an assortment of Weasley products and a book she thought he would enjoy. She had included a box of canary creams, thinking he would get a very good laugh out of sneaking one to Blaise, as well as some of those wonderful fireworks among other things. She still had a package wrapped and ready to give him that she was a little more nervous about, but determined to give him after dinner all the same.

Hermione left her room and went quickly down to the drawing room where the majority of the family was. They all grinned and hugged her, and thanks were exchanged for the gifts they had received. They informed her that Mrs. Weasley, Kreacher, and Fleur had taken over the kitchen and it was currently a very frightening place as they prepared dinner.

Harry noticed that Hermione couldn't help but glance at her watch frequently as the clock ticked nearer to 3pm and the time when Draco was supposed to arrive. He grinned at her so often that Ginny soon noticed as well and she tried to stop. Aunt Andy and Teddy arrived in the meantime and Hermione was given a brief distraction in the bubbly baby. Harry came over and gave her a little push toward the door, pointing at his watch. Sure enough it was fifteen minutes to 3. She grabbed her coat and paused to pull it on at the door, hearing the hum of noise from the kitchen. Hermione opened the door and sat on the cold top step to wait. She hadn't even bothered to bring a book; she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on one, and she would have been willing to bet Draco would be right on time, if not early. So she sat, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm and spent her time trying to think what spells would be in the N. E. W. T. exams.

Hermione's head snapped up at five minutes to three when she heard a pop in front of her. A dark figure pushed through the park in front of numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place. A figure with white blonde hair, a trunk, and an owl. Draco wore a black peacoat that he had obviously had tailored, a jacket and white shirt just visible beneath it, and a pair of black slacks. On many wizards she thought this might look odd, but he wore it easily. Hermione jumped up and her heart skipped a beat before she remembered he couldn't see her. She hurried down the steps and his eyes fixed on her, unsurprised. He wrapped one arm around her, holding a box in the other, and kissed her hard. She threw her arms around his neck and when he drew back she hugged him tightly.

"Hey." Hermione said breathlessly, smiling up at him. He kissed her again.

"Hey, Hermione. Have a good morning?" He gave her a handsome smile in return.

"Yes, my parents were wonderful. Oh, yes, Harry's house is number twelve Grimmauld Place." Hermione said, remembering why she had been waiting for him in the first place, she had forgotten in the excitement of seeing him. She didn't need to give him anymore instructions, they had written a paper on the Fidelous Charm after all.

"Thank you, yes, I see it." He said, reluctantly releasing her.

"Can I take something?" Hermione said, looking at his owl and trunk.

"What about Orion's cage? He likes you."

Hermione smiled and took the eagle owl's cage, leading the way to the door of number twelve. She tapped it with her wand and held it open for him, pressing a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. She pointed at the curtains.

"That's Mrs. Black. She's very nasty if she's woken. What's in the box?" She whispered, closing the door quietly.

"A couple of pies, an apple crumble, some ice cream, a few bottles of wine, one of champagne, one of firewhiskey, uh, I think that's it." He said, as if reading a mental list. "I shrunk it so it would be easier to carry."

"Oh." Hermione said weakly. "We better go to the kitchen, then. Kreacher's in there anyway, and I don't know where he's planning to put you. This way." She led the way down to the kitchen, leaving Draco's things and his coat in the hall. All three of the occupants were bustling around, moving dishes from one place to another. Mrs. Weasley stopped when they entered, holding a bowl of stuffing.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, sorry to interrupt." Hermione said awkwardly.

"I hope you don't mind I've brought a few contributions." Draco said politely, placing the box on the table.

"Yes?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking surprised and a little impressed.

"I didn't know what type of pies everyone liked, but I thought strawberry rhubarb and cherry were safe bets. I also ordered an extra apple crumble and some boxes of vanilla ice cream from Florean's, don't worry, there's a charm on the ice cream box so it won't melt." Draco was saying, pulling more and more boxes out of his box, which expanded to their proper size as they left it. Mrs. Weasley appeared to be frozen in shock.

"Vanilla ice cream." She repeated vaguely.

"Yes, I would have brought Potter's favourite, but I didn't think chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts would go well with apple crumble." Draco drawled, grinning at Hermione, who laughed.

"Um, yes." Mrs. Weasley said, putting down her bowl of stuffing and looking at little happier towards him now that he knew what Harry's favourite ice cream was.

"I also didn't know what type of wine to bring, so I brought along two reds and two whites. And I know it won't begin to make up for all the trouble I've caused you, but I'd like you and Mr. Weasley to have this." Draco removed a large bottle of champagne, and knowing him it would be very good champagne, and held it carefully out to her. She hesitated a little before taking it.

"Thank you." Mrs. Weasley looked up from the bottle and smiled at Draco.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Draco said with a little bow. Fleur had been watching from behind Mrs. Weasley but now she flounced forward.

"I do not 'elieve we 'ave met, monsieur." She said silkily and Hermione had to hold back a scowl, but Draco surveyed her with his usual polite expression. "I am Fleur Weasley, you may remember me from ze Triwizard Tournament."

"Oui, je fais maintenant. Je sius Draco Malfoy, a votre service." He gave her a short bow. Hermione looked at him in surprise. She didn't know he spoke French.

"Ahh, monsieur Malfoy, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer." Fleur gave him a wonderful smile and shook his hand.

"Non monsieur-no mister, just Malfoy or Draco, please. Only professors call me Mr. Malfoy, so if I'm not at school I assume people mean my father." Draco drawled, grimacing as he mentioned his father.

"Oui, Drahko, welcome to our Christmas dinner." Fleur smiled once more before she began moving the food he had brought off the main table. Draco picked up the box and placed it under one arm.

"Yes, well. Kreacher, would you mind taking..." There was a pause as Mrs. Weasley tried to decide which name to use. "Would you mind taking Draco's things up to his room?"

"Of course. Kreacher prepared Master Regulus' old room, Kreacher hopes Mister Malfoy doesn't mind." Kreacher gave Draco a calculating look as he made his way up into the hall.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Draco said, rejoining Hermione. She noticed he was focusing his eyes on her in a slightly unnerving stare.

"Why don't you two join everyone else in the drawing room?" Mrs. Weasley said, carefully placing the champagne to the side and returning to the cooking. They left the room and Draco put an arm around her, making her stop.

"She's a veela, yes?" He whispered, placing his forehead against hers. He had remembered Mrs. Black.

"Part, her grandmother, I think. I didn't know you could speak French." Hermione whispered back a little testily. Draco chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry," He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Now, remind me later to ask you about this Regulus whose room I'm staying in."

"He was Sirius' brother. I'll tell you the rest later. Come on, we better join everyone." She gave him a sharp look but he just smiled at her.

Hermione sighed and led the way up the stairs as Draco looked around and pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of his box. A tap from his wand at the top of the stairs and the box disappeared. He returned his wand to his jacket pocket and they entered the drawing room. The chatter quieted as Draco entered. Harry stepped forward and shook Draco's hand, looking down in surprise when Draco pushed the bottle of firewhiskey on him.

"For you two and the other Aurors. A thanks for Nott and that Snatcher. If you'd prefer wine or something else, let me know. I wasn't sure what to get." Draco said, nodding at Harry and Ron.

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning. "I'm sure this will be fine and the others will enjoy it. Thanks for coming, Malfoy. Oh, and I'm sure you'll be happy to meet your second cousin, Teddy Lupin."

The entire room watched as Draco knelt in front of Aunt Andy and looked curiously at the bubbling baby who giggled and held out his pudgy arms. Draco took one of Teddy's tiny hands in his, and the boy's fingers closed tightly around one finger. Draco smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Teddy. And you, of course, Mrs. Tonks." He said, looking up at his aunt.

"You've never met her?" That was Bill, who had been unable to contain his surprise.

"No, he hadn't. Your mother and I have become very good at avoiding each other. I'm glad I finally get to meet you, especially now that you're taking charge of your own life. And you will call me Aunt Andy, Draco." She spoke so fiercely Draco found himself nodding meekly. Hermione giggled quietly and Harry chuckled. That broke the tension in the room and everyone laughed. Draco grinned awkwardly from his crouch on the floor, his finger still held captive by the happy Teddy.

"Never thought I'd see something like this." Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief. They all looked at Draco.

"Yes, the former Death Eater Draco Malfoy being reprimanded by his aunt and having his finger twisted off by his cousin." George grinned, and everyone laughed a little, but then went quiet again.

"Look, I might as well get this over with. I was, very unfortunately, a Death Eater. I am not anymore. Hermione, could you do the honors? Junior here isn't letting go any time soon." Draco drawled. He didn't need to nod or jerk his head, she just walked around to his left side, pushing the jacket up and fumbling with the buttons on his sleeve.

"What?" Mr. Weasley said, looking incredibly confused from Hermione to Draco. There was a collective intake of breath when Hermione got the button undone and rolled his sleeve back. Draco turned his arm to show the room the bare pale skin.

"I did some research and well, it turned out it was possible." Hermione said quietly.

"And the spells around my father's house rejected me, threw me back and refused to let me in, so it's definitely gone." Draco added.

"Congratulations," grunted Ron. It was not angrily or grudgingly, however. Harry grinned as the rest of the room mumbled similar sentiments.

"By the way, Draco, that information you gave us really helped pin that Snatcher who tried to kidnap Hermione." Harry said, and both Draco and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Good to hear, Harry." Draco said. It was so strange to hear them call each other by their first names, but Hermione beamed.

"Ron and I might ask you about some of the ones we're caught or the people that are still missing, if you don't mind. Any information we can get would be useful and they might have gone through Malfoy Manor or something."

"Anytime."

"Would you mind coming into the Ministry with us next week?"

"Not at all." Draco glanced at Hermione. That would be a good time for him to register his animagus attempt.

"Speaking of the Ministry, I hear Hermione's on a new list there." George said, grinning at her. "You still haven't showed us your new skill."

"Not on the public lists. I still don't want it known until most of the Snatchers and Death Eaters have been caught. Even everyone at school thinks Draco's got a new cat." Hermione said pleadingly, and George laughed.

"They think you belong to Malfoy?" George clearly thought this was a brilliant joke.

"She makes me carry her to class in my bag sometimes." Draco said in a mock hurt tone. He took advantage of the loosened grip of Teddy to remove his finger, but he took the boy's hand instead.

"I don't know how you manage it." George returned with mock sympathy. Hermione gave Draco a light smack on the head, making Teddy giggle.

"Alright, but do try not to mention it to anyone." She said, sighing.

Hermione focused for a second. The interested faces of everyone around her rose higher as she shrunk. Angelina and Ginny oohed, and the men wowed as she blinked up at them in the now bright light from the carpet. She trotted over to the girls, who crouched to pet her. George knelt and patted his knee. She cocked her head but jumped neatly onto his leg anyway. He seemed to consider, bouncing his leg a few times, before he patted her head.

"You're right, Draco, she weighs a ton, I don't know how you manage it." He said seriously. Everything laughed as she yowled angrily, her fur bristling, and she jumped off his legs, flicking her tail at him. She trotted over to Draco who was grinning and yowled at him too, rising to bat at him with her paws, which he easily avoided. When she stopped he lowered his hand and she gave him her best cat-scowl, but ran lightly up his arm anyway.

"It was useful while we were getting Nott. Athena here and Draco were both decoys for us. They had him completely distracted and we got him easily." Harry said, watching Hermione stand on Draco's shoulders and meow.

She made a point of flicking him on the head with her tail, making George shake his head in sympathy. She held out a paw to Teddy and watched him try to catch it. She wanted to let him pet her, but she knew he was more likely to pull her hair, so she meowed and leapt carefully down again. A second later she was straightening up and smiling around the room, Draco standing beside her.

The conversation proceeded well after that with Draco occasionally contributing, he and George getting along especially well. There was a surprised lull when Percy and Penelope arrived, seeing Draco and needed a little explanation, but it didn't take long to get started again. Draco had removed his jacket and rolled up his other sleeve as well now, displaying both his bare arms. Hermione suspected he was very much enjoying showing off his lack of Dark Mark to people who would respect him for getting rid of it, especially since he couldn't at school unless they were alone. They discussed family affairs and recent events, and occasionally they asked Hermione, Ginny, and Draco how school was going, everyone was interested to hear how the school ran under Professor McGonagall.

It didn't seem long before Fleur glided into the room and announced they should all come down for dinner. Bill joined her, kissing his wife on the cheek and they led the way down the stairs. Everyone's voices became hushed as they neared the hall with Mrs. Black's portrait, the volume rising again once they were in the kitchen. The table was groaning under the weight of all the plates of food and Mrs. Weasley was placing two of the bottles of wine Draco had brought. There was a bit of milling about as people settled around the table. Hermione managed to get herself between Draco and Harry, with Ginny beside Harry and Aunt Andy, and Teddy was in his high chair beside Draco.

Draco was teasing Teddy, tickling the boy around his neck and making him giggle and squirm. Mrs. Weasley was using her wand to conduct the wine floating around and Hermione heard her tell her husband about the bottle of champagne Draco had brought them along with the wine and the desserts. Suddenly Draco snorted and leaned close to her.

"You know, during one meeting the Dark Lord mentioned Professor Lupin's marriage to my cousin. He asked me if I was going to 'babysit the cubs.'" He said very quietly. He was grinning. "He would be horrified to find me babysitting the cub right now."

Hermione laughed even if the insight into a meeting of Death Eaters was a little disturbing. It was incredibly adorable, watching Draco play with his cousin, and she was feeling more fantastic than she had in a long time. Dinner was delicious and the conversation was good. George and Angelina had sat across from Draco and Hermione and George and Draco played jokes and sarcastic remarks off each other.

"The little squirt even looks a bit like me." Draco said, theatrically looking at Teddy's face. The boy's hair had indeed turned the same white blonde as Draco's.

"That's probably because you're tickling him and he's a metamorphmagus, mate." George pointed with his fork, grinning.

"Okay, you've lost me."

"Merlin! Something Draco Malfoy doesn't know!" George laughed.

"Tonks could change her appearance at will. Teddy seems to be doing it unconsciously." Hermione filled in.

"Ergo, of course he's starting to look like you. He had dark brown hair when you got here."

"That explains a lot." Draco said, watching the boy slam his hands in his food. "Now we just need to get him to actually eat."

Aunt Andy was watching with great amusement as her nephew attempted to make her grandson eat something. Hermione finally took pity on him and he handed her the spoon in defeat. She cooed and Teddy allowed her to put the spoon in his mouth and carefully remove any of the food which didn't quite make it in. She returned to her seat to George's laughter and Draco's weak grin. She gave him a warm smile and returned to her own dinner, trying very hard not to laugh and only partially succeeding. George glanced at her as he whispered to Angelina, his expression telling her very clearly he was betting on whether or not Draco would try cooing at Teddy next time. Hermione started to laugh harder, Draco shooting her a grumpy look, but a second later he grinned.

Hermione rose with Ginny to help Mrs. Weasley and Fleur clear away all the plates and food. Kreacher was already making cups of tea which were passed down the table, Fleur carefully levitating the delicate sugar bowls and milk jugs. There were plates of fruitcake and squares, and a pudding Mrs. Weasley had made as well as the pies and crumble Draco had brought. He rose when these were pulled out, obviously feeling he should help with them, but Mrs. Weasley waved him back. He sank down reluctantly and Hermione had the feeling he had only given in because it turned out he had also supplied an enchanted ice cream scoop that put the number of scoops requested on each plate held out for it. Hermione had some of the crumble. It was absolutely delicious, as Mrs. Weasley had warmed it and the pies before they were served.

The noise level dropped in the kitchen significantly as everyone enjoyed the fantastic desserts until Fleur commented on the new year coming and her high hopes for it. Hermione hid a smile when she saw the significant look Fleur gave Bill, who coughed and was suddenly very interested in his pudding. The talk turned to the future as people ate or just reclined with their tea. Hermione sat back and smiled vaguely at them all. Harry had one arm on the back of Ginny's chair, Ron seemed to be talking to a grateful looking Bill, and Mrs. Weasley was persuading Kreacher to have some pie. Aunt Andy was clearly enjoying a quiet tea in a rare grandson free moment. Teddy was asleep on Draco's chest, his tiny fists clasping handfuls of Draco's shirt. He had one hand on the boy's back, the other held his tea cup as he, George, and Angelina discussed England's Quidditch teams.

It was getting late when Aunt Andy announced it was time for her to go and get Teddy to bed and Mrs. Weasley began looking for a radio to put on Celestina Warbeck's Christmas broadcast. Draco stood to accompany his aunt and Hermione seized the chance, whispering to Harry she was going to show Draco his room and she had a gift she wanted to give him. Harry looked envious as he nodded. She was also getting out of listening to Celestina with a good excuse. She smiled sympathetically as Aunt Andy carried Teddy up out of the room. Draco followed and Hermione busied herself tidying up their dessert plates and teacups to give him a bit of time alone with his aunt before she followed.

"Ah, thank you for getting Harry to invite him, Hermione. It has been nice to finally meet my nephew. And thank you both in advance for removing that portrait. If it works I'll try and be over again at the end of the week." Aunt Andy smiled at them both, giving them one armed hugs. When Hermione gave Teddy a kiss she noticed he was clutching a brand new set of small robes. Now that she looked, Aunt Andy had a small jewelry box in the hand that held Teddy. Draco had really thought a lot about this, that was clear, but it was certainly also very sweet. When she and Teddy had gone, Hermione took Draco's arm and tugged him towards the stairs.

"That eager, are we?" He whispered, breath caressing her ear and making her shiver.

"Could your ego get any bigger?"

"Probably." He grinned.

"You don't want to go back down there. Mrs. Weasley has a Christmas tradition of listening to this singer called Celestina Warbeck-"

"Oh dear Merlin! I see why we're sneaking off now. So where am I?" He looked around as they climbed the stairs, glancing in rooms curiously.

"Here, this one. It used to be Sirius' brother's room. We found out about him from Kreacher. He was the good son when Sirius was the rebel. He was a Slytherin and a Death Eater the first time Voldemort came to power, made his parents proud when he signed up. Once he volunteered Kreacher when Voldemort needed a house elf, and Voldemort took Kreacher to a cave, with a lake full of inferi and made him drink a potion that caused him unbearable pain and torment to hide a horcrux there. Voldemort left him to die there, but he forgot about house elf magic and Kreacher returned, telling Regulus what had happened. Regulus figured out about the horcruxes and he returned with Kreacher, but this time Regulus drank the potion and ordered Kreacher to take the locket and leave him. He died in that cave, and we had a bit of a job tracking the locket down, but we got it in the end. It was the first one we destroyed last year."

Hermione told Draco as best she could, fully aware that Draco's own story mirrored Regulus' in quite a few aspects. Draco's arm snaked around her waist, turning her toward the door. She was glad, at least, that it looked like Kreacher had removed a lot of Regulus' belongings in preparing the room for Draco.

"Show me your room." Draco said in her ear and she looked suspiciously up at him. "Hey, I have to know where to go if I can't find you, right?" He said with a grin. She shook her head but led him away anyway. Even if she didn't show him now she was sure he would figure it out. She gave him a bit of a tour as they went.

"It looks a lot better now, believe me. It was in a terrible state when we first arrived. I think a lot of it's due to Kreacher, now that everyone is nice to him he's much happier. Also now that Harry, Ron, and George actually live here, that makes a difference. We're normally just here for a few months, so we don't bother to personalize." She waved around her own room as she said this. He looked around at the nearly bare room as she hurried forward, sweeping her Christmas gifts into her trunk with a wave of her wand.

"What's this?" Draco asked, waving her letter from McGonagall. He must have caught it as it tried to fly to her trunk.

"Nothing," Hermione said, blushing. "It's just from Professor McGonagall." She tried to snatch at it, but he held it out of her reach.

"You write to McGonagall?" He asked, grinning as she stopped trying to grab the paper and scowled at him.

"No, she got me _Transfiguration Today,_ if you must know." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Teacher's pet," he whispered as he lowered his arms around her and his lips to hers.

Merlin, she liked kissing him. And she had really missed him the last week. Her arms had wrapped themselves around his back without her telling them to again.

"I brought you a little something for Christmas." He whispered as she looked breathlessly up into those warm grey eyes. "Here, this one first." He pushed a package into her hands and she sunk back onto the bad.

"First?" She asked with suspicion, but he just shrugged, grinning. She could feel that it was a book, but the question was which one. She pulled the paper away and found an ornate copy of a volume on Defense Against the Dark Arts. She turned it over, "I haven't heard of this one."

"That's because it hasn't been published yet. I talked to the printer to get you an advanced copy." Draco said, sitting and putting an arm around her. Her eyes shone.

"Really? Wow." She ran her fingers across the cover. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Here, I'm particularly proud of this one. I put the enchantments on myself." He gave her a long, thin package with a grin.

Hermione gave him another suspicious look as she put the book aside and took it. Inside was a delicate silver necklace with a pendant of an owl about an inch square. The owl had red stones set in its eyes and red and orange stones in the wings. Draco lifted it gently from the box and placed it around her neck. She pulled her hair out of the way, looking down at the shining owl.

"It already had some basic self cleaning spells and such on it, so you don't have to take it off. But I've done some more enchanting on it too. I did a lot of careful reading of those books you gave me. Try changing." Draco said, smiling at her.

Hermione transformed and shook herself once a cat. Draco held a mirror up for her. She looked at herself in the mirror, a brown sleek cat. She turned and then stopped and lifted her head carefully. There was a silver collar around her neck and a little tag at her throat in the shape of an owl with two small red stones on it. She turned back and forth, trying to see it from all angles.

"Pott-Harry said any cat belonging to a Malfoy would have a collar. I enchanted it so it changes with you from a necklace to a collar when you do. While it's a collar it even says you belong to me."

"Belong to you?!" She said hotly after she changed back to a human.

"What, you don't?" He said, grinning broadly at her, pulling her up against him. "But regardless you can just tap the owl with your wand and say whatever you want it to say and the words will change."

"Oh you..." She mumbled, smacking him over the head gently. Her protest was feeble, she knew, and his grin said he knew it too. He kissed her deeply and she couldn't help responding in kind. When he pulled away she slammed her wrapped gift into his chest, smiling mischievously as he grunted. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he pulled back the paper.

"Charles Dickens," Draco read off the cover and then flipped it over to read the description on the back. "_Great Expectations_."

"I thought you might like it."

"I think I've heard the name. It sounds interesting."

He didn't seem very excited, but while she watched he flipped open the book and started to read the first page. Hermione smiled to herself: Draco Malfoy reading muggle classics. He glanced up, saw her, and coughed. She laughed as he closed the book and pulled out a last paper wrapped box for her. It was smaller than the last one and for one moment she had the panicked thought that it was about the right size for a ring box. It was a jewelry box, but inside was a pair of shimmering pearl earrings. She touched one gently, admiring the shine.

"You're spoiling me." She said, teasingly.

"Credit where it's due. You helped me remove the Mark and taught me to conjure a patronus, and in a week or so you're officially going to be helping me become an animagus. Thank you for the Weasley products, by the way. You were right. I'm going to sneak Blaise a canary cream at the first opportunity. Don't worry; I'll make sure you're there to see it though." He smirked.

"Thanks," she said laughing. "So are these enchanted too?"

"No, I thought a cat would look strange with earrings." He drawled. "Alright, alright, they have a few small spells on them but that's it. Self cleaning again and that, that's all, I promise."

Draco held up his hands in surrender as she gave him a severe look. They both turned when they heard a muffled noise from down the stairs. Celestina's broadcast must have finished and everyone was going to bed. Hermione shooed Draco to the door, although he stole a kiss before he allowed himself to be pushed out. She watched him disappear up the stairs and saw Harry emerge from the floor below. He looked at her and the earrings still in her hands, and then up the stairs at Draco's disappearing figure, and grinned. She scowled at him and shut the door.

Hermione hesitated for a second before going to the dresser mirror and putting in the earrings. The pearls looked very pretty surrounded by her brown curls. She beamed as she pulled on the clothes of Draco's she was still using as pajamas and picked up the copy of _Transfiguration Today_. Hermione read an article or two, reluctantly putting the journal down once she had begun to yawn. As she blew out the candle and settled under the covers she reflected that this had been one of the best Christmases she had ever had.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Holidays

The rest of the Christmas holidays, enjoy. I keep feeling like writing more short things, but I don't have many ideas. Maybe I'll write more based on songs. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 – The Holidays<p>

Hermione found it very strange to get up the day after Christmas, pull her dressing gown on, go down to the kitchen, and see Draco sitting at the table already, holding a polite conversation with Mrs. Weasley while he ate his eggs. Hermione sat down beside him, thanking Mrs. Weasley when she gave Hermione a plate. The conversation was about school and Hermione assumed that was because it was a nice, safe topic. He smirked at her when he glanced over and noticed she was wearing both the necklace and the earrings. Harry entered and grinned at two of them.

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to try to remove Mrs. Black today. Is that okay, Kreacher?" Harry glanced at the elf, who nodded.

"Kreacher understands, Master. Kreacher thought he would keep her in the attic, if that's alright."

"Of course, Kreacher. Thank you."

"You'll have to practice. Hermione and I can get a start while you learn how to perform the spell." Draco said thoughtfully. "Have a couple pieces of parchment?"

Draco pulled out his wand as Harry gave him two sheets of parchment. Draco stuck them together with a sticking charm and proceeded to show him how to separate them. Harry watched carefully and Draco went back to the remains of his breakfast as Harry took over.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what wand are you using now? That doesn't look like your old one." Harry asked, glancing up from the parchment.

"This? No. If it makes you feel better I've got it on a stand back at my flat, defensive spells on it, of course. It is the wand that defeated the Dark Lord. No, it didn't feel right anymore. We- mother and I, that is- were Ollivander's first customers when he started up again. It took a little convincing but he let us purchase two when we apologized and helped him start his store back up. I know he thought they were empty words, but I did mean them. Father took mother's, she got a new one and so did I." Draco spat "father" the same way someone else might say "earthworm." He held the wand delicately. "Ash and unicorn hair."

"Isn't unicorn hair a little unimpressive for you?" Ron had entered the room.

"I seem to remember that both of your wands have been unicorn hair, Ron." Hermione said, annoyed, and Ron flushed. "Besides, you should be happy. It's supposed to be consistent, loyal, and hard to turn to the Dark Arts."

"Difficult to turn? And ash is supposed to be stubborn. Well, no wonder my parents were annoyed when this one chose me. Maybe it felt what I was going to do." Draco mused, rolling the wand between his fingers.

"Is it working well for you?" Harry said, turning the conversation back onto safe ground.

"Oh yes, about as well as my old one used to. It's much better after the months at school. I think learning new spells helped."

"Yeah, Ollivander told me that can happen." Harry said, a little awkwardly.

"After you rescued him, yes." Draco said plainly. The words had been hanging in the air anyway. Hermione edged closer to him. "No, Hermione, it's alright. I was glad when you did. I like Ollivander. But, let's see this portrait. Harry can show Weasley and two you can keep practicing while we start."

"Sure, Draco. Hermione will show you. Hermione? See if a silencing charm will work or something?" Harry said, resigned to the coming noise as a necessary evil.

"Maybe she'll shout herself hoarse?" Ron suggested. Hermione smiled and led Draco back up into the hall. Draco smiled as well, and once they were out of sight of the house's other occupants, gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"This is it," she said. "Ready to start? She's loud. I'll try a silencing charm though."

"Yes, let's get started." Draco agreed, eyeing the curtains suspiciously. Hermione pulled them back and there was an explosion of noise from the portrait behind them.

"_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mudbloods! The same!_" Mrs. Black's portrait shrieked. Hermione covered her ears but Draco stood there and scowled. "_How dare you enter this house, mudblo-_"

"Madame! My name is Draco Malfoy!" He shouted over her tirade and, surprisingly, she stopped.

"_Malfoy? Oh, my boy, you must help me remove the filth from this house! I shudder to admit the stains of dishonor that have crept into the house of my fathers-_" She seemed pleased to have someone to talk whom she thought would understand.

"Madame! Please," Draco interrupted, giving her a short bow to excuse his rudeness. "I am trying to help, but it would be a lot easier if you would remain quiet." He said firmly, and Mrs. Black looked taken aback. Draco and Hermione nodded to each other and began making the little, precise circles at either side of the portrait.

"_Are you attempting to remove me?_" She snapped.

"Madame, myself and my parents believed you would be more comfortable at Malfoy Manor, among our honored ancestors." Draco said easily. Hermione glanced at him questioningly, but he indicated she should remain silent with a look.

"_The Malfoy Manor? Away from these blood traitors and that filthy mudblood?_"

"Yes, Madame." Draco said woodenly, although Hermione noticed his wand hand twitched when Mrs. Black mentioned her.

"_Fine, boy, you may proceed. What, is that the mudblood?! Filth!_" Mrs. Black had spotted Hermione, approaching with her wand raised.

"Madame!" Draco snarled, his anger getting the better of him. He took a breath before speaking again. "Madame, I regret that because of the permanent sticking charm I cannot remove you on my own. Others will be helping later as well."

"_I suppose I can endure its presence. I demand you work around my face, boy!_"

Hermione noticed Draco grit his teeth and Mrs. Black settled into a haughty silence. They worked without speaking and Hermione occupied herself considering what Draco had said. He had only really lied outright once: about what they were going to do with her. He had said he regretted he couldn't remove her alone, but he hadn't said why, Mrs. Black just assumed he meant that she had to deal with the company. Hermione felt the truth was more like he regretted he couldn't remove the portrait himself to spare her listening to it. Harry and Ron left the kitchen a little later and joined them.

"_I suppose I must endure them too?_" Mrs. Black said angrily at their appearance.

"It's all for the speed, Madame. The more of us there are the faster we can have you out of here." Draco said coldly. "You could leave your frame, if it bothers you."

Mrs. Black sniffed in disgust, and crossed her arms. Harry and Ron looked at the two of them and the portrait in surprise, but silently joined the work. Hermione reached over a few times to correct Harry or Ron's wand movement. Draco was remaining determinedly silent and was wearing his wooden blank expression. Hermione could tell he was holding his anger just below the surface and he was continuing to work to contain it. Ron was obviously bored, but he overcame it and continued to work anyway, and it felt like an age before Mrs. Weasley appeared behind them.

"I thought you all might like some lunch?" She said tentatively, looking at Mrs. Black's scowl.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Madame, I am going to shut the curtains now, I will be back later." Draco said coldly, and as soon as the other three had stopped working and were out of the way, he pulled the curtains shut with a snap. He led the way after Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen, eyes straight ahead of him. Once he was there and the door was shut, his mask disappeared into anger and he slammed his fists down on the table. "I can see why you want that excuse for a canvas out of here, Potter." He growled.

"Horrible, isn't she?" Harry said, picking up a sandwich.

"It took just about all of my self control not to try to set her on fire. I told my own mother I would throw her out of my flat for calling Hermione that one more time, and I won't take it from that woman either."

"You did?" Hermione said, as shocked as the rest of them.

"What? Oh, yes, I didn't tell you yet. Well, I was supposed to go to the Manor for dinner after I got back from Hogwarts. You might know that the Dark Lord set up a ward on the gates that only lets you in without a good reason if you have a Mark." Draco pulled up his sleeve to show his blank arm.

"It didn't let you in?" Harry said.

"Most definitely not. My parents heard the noise and came to investigate, father tried to check my Mark and...there were some angry words."

"Angry words." Ron repeated, looking skeptical.

"Well, yes, by angry words, I, of course, mean that he thinks those at Hogwarts have corrupted me and I've made a terrible mistake, and that for my own safety I should be restrained and reformed at the Manor. I resisted and got away, my mother followed to clear a few things up. When she called Hermione that, I told her that my mother or not if she used that word one more time she could get out." Draco said calmly, picking up a sandwich from the tray Mrs. Weasley had made for them. There was a period of silence.

"Wow. Well, glad to have you here, then." Harry said bracingly, clapping Draco on the shoulder.

"So, what did you tell her? We heard her yelling and then it got quieter." Ron said.

"Ahh, yes, I did try not to lie, just let her misunderstand me, but I did have to play the prejudiced pureblood for a bit there. I told her I'm removing her to take her to the Malfoy Manor. I apologize if this creates any trouble." He grimaced.

"Do you think your parents would actually take her?" Harry asked hopefully, and then checked himself and added, "If that's alright with you, Kreacher."

"Kreacher is alright with that, Master, if they treat her well. Kreacher will have to let her go sometime, and she will be happier than in the attic." The elf said.

"Well, none of us can get it past the gate. I suppose I could write to my mother. Just tell her I'm leaving it against the fence, or something." Draco mused.

"Well, it would be better than the attic. Kreacher is right; I think she'd be happier there." Harry said.

"Well, it did get her to stop that shrieking, so yes, I think she likes the prospect. Alright, where's that parchment you were practicing unsticking? I'll write to my mother." Draco sighed, holding out his hand and ink, quill, and parchment were pushed into it.

Draco sent off the quick letter after he finished his sandwich, hoping that his mother would be alone when she got it. The four of them managed to hold a very civil conversation while they ate. Hermione also couldn't help but notice that Ron wolfed down at least two sandwiches in the time it took Draco to very carefully eat one. Everything he did he seemed to do with an effortless elegance, from the way he ate his food to how he wore his muggle clothes. She was making an effort not to watch him, especially with Ron around. She had a feeling he would not take it kindly if she kissed Draco in front of him, regardless of how much she wanted to. In fact, he would probably attempt to hit Draco again, and she wanted them to like Draco more.

The four of them returned to the portrait in the afternoon. Together they made a lot of progress and after a couple of hours Harry and Ron stepped back because there was no longer any room for them to stand. Draco honored Mrs. Black's wish and he worked over her face while Hermione crouched to work around her neckline. When they stepped back, Harry and Ron moved forward and attempted to pull the portrait off. They had to stop three times for Draco to remove a small spot they had missed, but finally she came off the wall, leaving a dark green square of wall behind. Harry removed the curtains with a carefully aimed spell, and he and Ron pulled one off the rail while Hermione held the picture up.

"We'll have you at your new home soon, Madame. It might take some time, but I will see to it shortly." Draco said with a smirk and a bow, and Mrs. Black opened her mouth, lip curling, but Harry and Ron threw the curtain over her.

"Merlin, I'm not going to miss her." Harry said as they adjusted the curtain and Ron conjured ropes with his wand that bound the fabric to the frame of the painting. "Thanks, Draco."

"Of course, Harry." Draco replied genially. Hermione watched as the three men carried the portrait into a small side room that was rarely used.

"If your parents can't take it we'll move it up to the attic." Harry said, dusting off his hands. "This is brilliant."

The four of them stood and surveyed the empty wall where the portrait had been. The door creaked open and George and Ginny came in quietly, Ginny carefully closing it behind them.

"She's gone, you don't have to be quiet anymore." Ron called to them, making everyone jump. George and Ginny looked around.

"What?" George shouted and grinned. He was clearly enjoying being loud as he stomped around the house and down into the kitchen.

"Well, she's in that little closet so don't go in there for a bit. We're going to see if we can send her to Malfoy Manor." Harry explained as the group followed George into the kitchen.

"She's off the wall, then?" Mrs. Weasley said brightly as they entered. She and Mr. Weasley were holding empty wine glasses.

"Yeah! We roped the curtains to her and since George's shout didn't do anything I think it's safe to be loud in the hall now. When Mrs. Malfoy gets back to Draco we'll know if she's going there or to the attic." Harry grinned as he sat.

"That's wonderful. You should write Andromeda and let her know. She was thinking of visiting again before Hermione, Ginny, and Draco go back to school." Mrs. Weasley said happily as she bustled over to help Kreacher with dinner.

Harry wrote a letter to Aunt Andy as everyone else talked before dinner. The meal was mostly made up of the leftovers from Christmas dinner but no one minded, especially since that meant they also finished off the pies, pudding, apple crumble, and ice cream. Once all the dishes were cleared away Hermione and Draco spread out their Defense Against the Dark Arts work, soon joined by Ginny who had received the same essay. Harry and Ron stayed while the three discussed the essay they were supposed to be writing, curious, until they actually began writing. When she finished her essay Hermione propped up the book Draco had given her on the table to read, wishing she could lean against him, but not daring in case anyone, particularly Ron, walked in.

Hermione spent much of the following day alone shopping in muggle and magical London. The first item on her list was to order a few items for her parents which she discovered they needed when she had visited on Christmas. She found an international store where she was able to pay and have her purchases sent to her parents in Australia. After that she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley where she wandered and restocked her potions supplies and her ink and parchment. It was early afternoon when she returned to Grimmauld Place and happily curled up in a loveseat in the drawing room with _Transfiguration Today_ after writing a quick thank you letter to Professor McGonagall. Ginny was helping George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Draco, Harry, and Ron had all gone to the Ministry. She had been a little worried about Draco going somewhere alone with her two friends but after the last two days she felt there was very little chance of anything seriously wrong happening.

They had gone to go through the files in the Auror Office of Snatchers, Death Eaters, and people who were still missing, and Draco was going to stop by the Animagus Registry on the way. He had a letter McGonagall had prepared for him that he was to be kept off the public registry and she had informed the Minister. Harry and Ron were hoping for any more information they could possibly get that Draco might be able to give them. They had also brought the bottle of firewhiskey.

It wasn't until they were sitting down for dinner that the three men returned. Mrs. Weasley handed Draco a letter that had come as Harry and Ron told Mr. Weasley about the level of success they had. Draco hadn't known much about many of the people they had asked about, he had been at school most of last year, but he had provided them with some important information on a few and he had listed off everything he could remember about those who were still alluding capture. Anything about the person might prove useful in finding and catching them, and everything he had said had been recorded.

Draco examined the letter very carefully before he slit the envelope open with his knife. He didn't pull the letter out but he held the envelope upside down and let it fall onto the table. It was only after he had given the letter a few cautious pokes that he picked it up, flicked it open, and read it.

"They'll take it." He said simply. "Mother has asked me to leave it outside the Manor around noon on the 30th and she'll pick it up, so Mrs. Black doesn't get soggy."

"Did you really need to be that careful with it?" Ginny asked curiously. She had been watching him open the letter.

"You do know who I am, yes?" Draco drawled. "My father is Lucius Malfoy, and he quite possibly thinks I'm under the imperious curse or something similar."

"Ah. I see." Ginny was suddenly very interested in her dinner. The rest of them were horribly reminded of the reality Draco lived in. Hermione felt terrible that he couldn't trust his own father to not curse him.

"We'll take our lunch a little early, then, and Ron and I, Hermione, and maybe Ginny and George can all come with you to deliver it. Just in case." Harry suggested.

"I think that would be prudent. This letter has been written by my mother, definitely, but it is still possible that my father knows about it and it is also possible that they'll try something. I wouldn't put it past them, especially if my father is that determined to kidnap or imprison me somehow. But we should be able to apparate there, prop the disgusting woman up against the fence, and apparate out again. That's what I would suggest doing anyway. Safest." Draco said, scanning the letter again before shrugging.

"Alright, you know your family best. That's, what, the day after tomorrow? George, Ginny, can you two join us?" Harry said.

"I think so."

"I'm not going to miss ditching the crazy old bat." George grinned.

The time before their planned trip to the Malfoy Manor went pleasantly. Neither Draco nor Hermione had much work to do so they spent most of it sitting reading together in the drawing room. With almost everyone in the house gone to work, when Mrs. Weasley went shopping, she got to spend a few hours with Draco's arm around her shoulders, leaning against his chest. He held his book carefully around her and both of them could read each other's books if they really wanted. Occasionally Hermione took a glance at Dickens and when there was a longer than normal pause before he turned the page she knew he was reading a line or two of her Defense book.

On the morning of the 30th Ginny stuck her head inside the drawing room and stared blankly. Mrs. Weasley was doing laundry, and they had considered it safe for a little time together. Ginny was not used to seeing Draco sprawled calmly in a chair, this time stretching over the length of the loveseat, Dickens raised in one hand, the other absently stroking the fur of a dozing cat. The scene had become normal in the eighth years' common room, but the eighth years didn't know who Athena really was. Ginny's head disappeared and in a second reappeared again. There was a bright flash and Hermione yowled, blinking furiously as her sensitive cat vision went white and Draco had whipped out his wand. Ginny giggled, and once Hermione got her vision back she was impressed Draco hadn't fallen off the couch or upset her.

"It's almost time to go. Hermione, can you get off your boyfriend's lap and turn back to human shape?" Ginny grinned widely and disappeared again. Hermione leapt off Draco and bounded after her friend, meowing angrily.

"Well, time to go, dear." Draco said, grinning. Hermione whipped around, tail flicking, and changed.

"After you, honey." She said, sarcasm dripping from each word. Draco was going to walk past her into the hall when he stopped. He turned on a heel and his eyes fixed themselves on hers. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, despite the calm mask on his face.

"You are my girlfriend," he said.

He didn't phrase it as a question. Was he asking for confirmation? Her mouth had gone dry and she opened and closed it several times. She found she couldn't look away from his eyes which showed a lot more emotion than the rest of his face did. The intense grey eyes held hers fast and thoughts passed through her brain at dizzying speed. He was waiting for her to answer. She ignored most of the thoughts and focused on a few overall points: he was her friend, her friends either liked him or could stand him, he was thoughtful in his own way, she enjoyed her time with him, he made her laugh and comforted her, and he made her heart flutter.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

Hermione didn't see him move, he had just gone from being a foot away from her to kissing her furiously, his other hand in her hair. He pulled away again quickly, but when he did he had one of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen on him. She kissed him again, gave him a little hug, and then led the way down the stairs.

"How is work Harry, Ron?" She said, avoiding the whole question of her slight flush and preoccupation with flattening her hair. The two men were standing by the table, wolfing down sandwiches in their long brown coats.

"Good, hopefully Draco's information has already come in handy. We've been able to put a few new charges to a couple of people." Harry said after swallowing the last bit of his sandwich.

"Mm. Got Jugson with a couple of nasty things now." Ron managed through a mouthful of bread.

"Good. I hate that man." Draco growled.

"Alright, well, are we about ready?" Ginny said as George entered.

"About. Okay, Draco. We are expecting a possible ambush?" Harry said, hands gripping the back of the chair in front of him tightly.

"Yes. It is possible that everything is as my mother's letter says, we show up, leaving Mrs. Black, and she comes out to get her. Only it could be a trap to catch me. I don't know if my father knows or how bad he or my mother would want to catch me. Or any of you, for that matter. Though we're not at war anymore, so I think you're safe." Draco said plainly.

"Alright, Ron, you and me are the most experienced, Ginny, Hermione, do you think you two could apparate with the painting between you? No-stop, I'm not trying to stop you, I want you to drop her as soon as we appear. Okay? We'll be in a ring, ready to fire and dodge if we need to. So we appear, Hermione and Ginny drop Mrs. Black, they give us the okay, and we all disapparate back here. Got it?" Harry said, looking sharply at them all. They all nodded, and Hermione considered how much being an Auror had changed him. And how much it hadn't.

They all cast disillusionment charms on themselves and they put Harry's invisibility cloak over Mrs. Black, George helping Ginny and Hermione carry it outside into the street. Hermione had been thoughtful enough to cast a repelling charm on the curtains wrapped around the portrait, even if she hated the woman, it would keep the snow off. It was five minutes to noon when they all took up places in the little park across from 12 Grimmauld Place in a circle, Hermione and Ginny between them.

"Go," Harry said.

They all turned as one. Hermione clutched the frame of the portrait very tightly in the crushing darkness. The world solidified again and the six of them were standing outside the front gate of Malfoy Manor. Hermione removed the invisibility cloak with a flick of her wand and caught it, and she and Ginny laid the portrait in the snow.

"Draco?" Came a voice as the gate creaked open. Narcissa Malfoy was approaching through it.

"Ready." Hermione hissed.

"It's fine Draco, he doesn't know. Can I see you?" Narcissa had focused on the area around the portrait. Hermione moved forward to where she knew Draco was and grasped his arm tightly, just after he tapped his head with his wand, removing the disillusionment charm.

"I'm here, mother. I'm just here to leave the painting. There she is, have the horrible woman." Draco growled.

"Yes, we'll find a good spot for her. I'm sure we'll get along...famously." The two of them just stood there, staring hard at each other and not moving. Mother and son, neither trusting each other.

"Yes, mother. You will." Draco spat. Narcissa's face changed, her mask slipped for a second, sadness filled her eyes and her hand twitched.

"Go!" Harry shouted and five figured turned on the spot. Draco didn't, but Hermione had a vice-like grip on his arm and he was dragged into the darkness with her.

They all reappeared in the quiet park and walked towards the door, bumping a little as Draco was the only one visible. Harry, at least they assumed it was Harry, tapped it with his wand and they entered, finally removing the rest of the disillusionment charms. Hermione gave Harry the cloak back. The silence was broken by Draco's sigh.

"I have such a lovely family." He said woodenly.

"At least you have Aunt Andy and Teddy. They're worth having, if you don't think the others are." Harry said.

"Yes, they are." Draco seemed to return to himself. He grinned and everyone relaxed. "Well, it worked anyway, and we know they have her."

"Yeah, thanks, mate. I'm really glad to be rid of her." Harry said happily. "No more Mrs. Black."

"We have a little time before we're due back." Ron said, glancing at his watch. "We can have a butterbeer."

There was a lot of clapping on backs as they made their way - noisily on purpose – down to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them, smiling, and all seven of them stood and talked about how nice it would be not to have Mrs. Black screaming all the time. Harry and Ron drank quickly and left soon after, grinning and disappearing in green flames in the fireplace.

Slowly they broke apart as George hurried off back to Diagon Alley, Ginny went to do some homework, and Mrs. Weasley bustled off to do the laundry. Draco and Hermione made their way up to the drawing room again and back to the loveseat, where Draco settled himself comfortably and Hermione followed, nestling in the crook of his arm, her back against his chest. He handed her back her book and opened his own again. He kissed the top of her head and in response she nestled herself closer, making him chuckle.

The rest of the week went pleasantly. Hermione spent a lot of time sitting with Draco reading, so much time that both of them finished the books they had bought each other for Christmas. Draco found himself inquiring about muggle bookshops, somewhere he could buy more Dickens. He was getting better with Harry and the Weasleys as well. He was genuinely polite to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and even Ron had learned to laugh, or at least not scowl, at the dry, drawling sense of humor.

Aunt Andy did end up visiting again, and she stayed for a few days before they were to return to school. They all found it immensely amusing to watch Draco be ordered around by his aunt. They rarely took his past into account anymore, the new Draco was often infallibly calm and collected, but something about the way Aunt Andy spoke to him threw him completely off balance. Maybe it was because he could handle cold and calculating but he was flustered by caring, Hermione considered. Although he had certainly gotten used to her quickly, or had she gotten used to him? There were times when she really didn't know. Like when they had returned from delivering Mrs. Black's portrait, had he wrapped his arms around her on that love seat to comfort her, or had she snuggled up to comfort him? But sometimes it was nice not to know. They were each comforting each other and themselves in the process, whether the other needed it or not.

Hermione felt she was going to be a bit sad to be leaving and getting back on the train the next day. It had been a lovely holiday, although she considered that after June and N. E. W. T.s, things might be much the same. When she, Draco, and Ginny had graduated and would all leave Hogwarts. Having Draco at Grimmauld Place had achieved everything she had wanted and more. They had removed Mrs. Black and he had met his family, he was getting on much better with everyone now, and then, of course, there was them. Us. She had jokingly explained to him about muggle New Years' customs one day and had been mildly shocked when he had quietly entered her room near midnight, asked about her book, interrupted her midsentence for a particularly passionate kiss, and left again. Then she had glanced at her clock, and saw it was a little after midnight.

The holidays had really been wonderful and now they were sitting down for dinner on the night before the Hogwarts Express would take them back to the school again. Mrs. Weasley had once again pulled out all the stops for them all. The entire group was there, Aunt Andy and Teddy included and Hermione was feeling a little bittersweet about leaving. She had rarely had such a good Christmas break, especially since they usually had some kind of plot to uncover. Both Harry and Ron had some time off the next day and planned to go with Mrs. Weasley to see the three of them onto the train, too. Maybe for a moment she would be able to feel like they were all going back again, before Harry and Ron would stay on the platform as she got on. Regardless, the future was still looking bright and like it was going to get better for once, and she was determined to enjoy it.

Ginny was passing a letter down the table that she had received only a few days ago from Gwenog Jones expressing hope that Hermione was alright and to see Ginny play. Apparently after they all had left, Gwenog had found other Quidditch players Slughorn had invited and had gained a further idea of Ginny's skills from what they had said. Gwenog was going to ask permission from McGonagall to watch the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game.

"Oh, tough luck, Ginny," Draco drawled as he passed the letter on to Aunt Andy. "She's coming to the game against us. Maybe we'll have to give you guys a little break and let you keep up."

"Oh no you don't, Draco Malfoy! We're going to cream you!" Ginny said with an almost frightening amount of feeling.

"Oh yes?" Draco smirked lazily.

"Oh yes, we've done fantastic for years against you...you...Slytherins! At least for the last eight years whenever Harry wasn't in the hospital wing." She finished lamely. Harry winced and looked very guilty.

"Ah yes, the Chosen Seeker." Draco smirked and then coughed when Hermione elbowed him, making Harry grin. "Well, you don't have Wonderboy Harry now. I was at your last game. We'll see how it plays out."

"You're really sure, are you?"

"No, but we have a chance. We've been practicing hard, no more brute force and fouls, though I admit we might still use the occasional trick or two." They all looked at him. "What? We're still Slytherins. We got a wakeup call, not insanity." That got a laugh from everyone and Draco stretched, resting his arms over the backs of Teddy and Hermione's chairs.

"You both have good teams." Hermione said in a placating tone.

"What do you think, Hermione? You're friends with 2 players on each team? Who's going to win?" George grinned and held a hand toward each of them "Draco or Ginny?"

Hermione scowled at George. She was pretty sure George also knew about her relationship with Draco, as did Harry, but while everyone else knew they were very close friends, she was afraid of what Ron and Mrs. Weasley would say. Ron, so far, had been as pleasant as he had been at Hogwarts and didn't seem to be perturbed. Hermione scowled at George until it became clear that she was going to have to answer him.

"I promised I wouldn't talk Quidditch," she said, but it didn't work. They were all looking at her expectantly. She looked between the slightly nervous Ginny and the impassive Draco lounging beside her. She thought about it. "Alright, fine, um I think that Gryffindor will win but Draco will catch the Snitch." Hermione stared defiantly at George and crossed her arms. A few chuckled and some of the others stared blankly at her.

"Really?" Harry said, sounding amused.

"You asked for what I think and I gave you an answer." She said firmly. Draco laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I'm a bad influence on you. Once in a while you act a little Slytherin." He smirked.

"Draco Malfoy!" She jabbed him in the side with a finger and he tried to slide to the far side of his chair to get away until he was almost against Teddy, who giggled happily. The table laughed again as Draco shrunk from her onslaught and the conversation turned to their friends in the other houses.

Hermione stopped harassing Draco and listened intently as Harry and Ron talked about some of the others who had left Hogwarts. Neville was doing well as an Auror and they had heard of Seamus and the Patil twins lately as well. Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher were handing around cups of tea when there was a cough and they all spun around. Harry was out of his seat and kneeling in front of the fire before most of them had realized what had happened, Ron right behind him. There was a head suspended in the fireplace which Hermione recognized as belonging to an Auror.

"Sorry to bother you, Potter, Weasley. We're calling almost everyone in, there's a group of werewolves attacking a town with a small wizarding population, mostly muggles. We need to keep them away and clean up the damage."

The man had barely finished speaking when Harry and Ron's Auror coats went flying through the air over everyone's heads. Harry rushed back and gave Ginny a quick kiss.

"Sorry everyone. Don't wait up for us, tonight or tomorrow, but I'll send a patronus when it's all over." Harry said as they pulled their coats on.

There was a chorus of "be safe" and "bye" and they all watched in horrified silence as the head drew back and Harry and Ron disappeared into the fire. Hermione realized Draco was standing and clenching his fists very tightly. He murmured an "excuse me" and left the kitchen, stomping angrily. They all watched him sadly, Ginny moving over and resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't think he's been left behind before." Ginny whispered to her.

"Or he's never been left behind by people he cares about." Hermione said in return. She couldn't recall a time when his parents had gone, from what she knew the danger was usually at home and he was sent out. She hated the thought that Voldemort had threatened to kill his parents if he didn't do what he was ordered. It made her feel it had been worth their anger to erase her parents' memories.

They sat quietly the rest of the night, sipping their tea and occasionally making a comment about how Harry and Ron were excellent Aurors or a fact about werewolves. Mrs. Weasley was handing around a second round of tea when Draco returned. He sat up close to Hermione, pressing his side against hers and putting one arm on the back of her chair. With the other arm he scooped Teddy into his lap and held the dosing boy. Teddy made a soft noise and grabbed Draco's hand, holding his fingers tightly. They sat like that for some time, until Mrs. Weasley suggested that Aunt Andy and Teddy stay the night.

Aunt Andy looked at Mrs. Weasley and then at Draco and Teddy, and gave in quickly. She and Mrs. Weasley joined Kreacher in going up to prepare their room and Teddy's cot. They came down a little after and Draco and Hermione went together to put Teddy into a tiny pair of pajamas and cover him with a blanket. They watched the tiny boy curl into a ball under the blanket and grab a handful of it. Draco put an arm around her waist as she sighed, and they returned to the kitchen. Aunt Andy had an arm around Ginny and Hermione sat as close to Draco as she dared. Once again there was the occasional small talk as they all waited.

It was late, Hermione was beginning to doze off and she felt like she and Draco would be napping on the train tomorrow. Kreacher had elected to wait with them and was bringing around more drinks, butterbeers this time. Everyone jumped and there was a smash as George accidently dropped the bottle he had been taking from Kreacher when a patronus materialized in the room.

"Ron and I are fine, all under control now, most of them got away but arrested a few, one werewolf dead, and one newer recruit, Johnson, bitten and at St. Mungo's. Won't be home until after you've gone, nice to have Aunt Andy, Teddy, and Draco, and Hermione, Ginny have fun at school." Came Harry's voice. The glowing stag disappeared, leaving the room feeling very dark.

George cursed and used his wand to clear up the butterbeer, apologizing to Kreacher. Hermione and Draco were standing. When the stag vanished she slumped against Draco, feeling giddy with tiredness and relief, and not caring what Mrs. Weasley would make of this. They were okay.

There was some general, tired, and happy muttering and everyone turned to go to bed. Once again Draco helped Hermione get there, but she was awake enough this time to laugh and shake her head, and push him away when they reached her floor. He stole a kiss on the cheek and continued up the stairs to Regulus' room as Hermione closed the door. It was a good thing she had already packed, her tired brain supplied, as she pulled on her pajamas and got into bed. Her last thoughts as she fell asleep were of the danger Harry and Ron had been in contrasted with the calm and adorable baby boy asleep elsewhere in the house. She smiled when she thought about Teddy and closed her eyes, asleep almost before she hit the pillow.


	28. Chapter 28 - Second Term Begins

Returning to Hogwarts for the second last time. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 – Second Term Begins<p>

There was very little scrambling in the morning as everyone had done most of their packing the night before. Hermione had to pull herself out of bed, still very tired from their vigil the night before, but she managed to get herself up and dressed. She finished packing and tried to make her hair presentable before she went down to the kitchen, still yawning. She had gotten used to coming down and finding Draco already there, and sure enough there he was, fork hovering as he scribbled on a piece of parchment.

She sat beside him without speaking and focused on eating her breakfast, listening to the sizzling of eggs and the scratching of Draco's quill. Even when Draco stopped writing they ate in silence. Neither of them wanted to talk and both were completely fine with that. Hermione glanced over and saw Harry's name on the parchment, and when she looked at Draco he gave her a small smile. She smiled back. He had written Harry a thank you for letting him stay a week, unable to do it in person. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny weren't very talkative either, so they ate a quick breakfast and went outside to meet the Ministry car that was taking them to the station. It was a comfortable, sleepy silence and she rather liked that. Draco had one hand resting against her leg, occasionally flying up to help steady his owl's cage when they turned a corner.

They unloaded quickly and Hermione and Draco went through the barrier first, closely followed by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Hermione noticed vaguely that she and Draco were getting stares of those who had accompanied the students and sometimes the students themselves. Obviously some people were still unused to seeing the Gryffindor war hero with the former Death Eater Slytherin. She supposed it didn't help that Draco was walking with the two Weasleys as well. People were starting to whisper but the four of them were too tired to care. They simply hugged Mrs. Weasley, Draco shook her hand and thanked her for her hospitality, and boarded the train.

Mrs. Weasley waved as the train pulled away and Ginny left them to find her friends as Hermione and Draco made their way down the train until they ran into Dean, who was also looking, and the three of them found Megan and Theo. They got their trunks up on the luggage rack and Draco leaned against the wall of the compartment, stretching his legs across the seats. Theo gave him a bit of a scowl but Megan giggled as Draco pulled Hermione down on top of him. It took some careful arranging but after a minute the two of them were curled up together, already half asleep, watched by their bemused friends.

"So are they together now?" Dean whispered.

"Say anything about this, Thomas, and you'll regret it. That goes for you two as well." Draco growled, making Hermione giggle. She felt him flick his arm and a sound that suggested he had magically pulled the blind down.

"You don't want it known?" That was Megan.

"Think about it. Imagine how much trouble it would make." Draco said, and Hermione could feel the rumble in his chest from his words. "So we've just become very good friends, yes?"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"And now, we've had a long and difficult night, _waiting to see if Harry and Ron got out a tussle with some werewolves alright stop sniggering Dean._"

Dean stopped sniggering.

"We're going to get some sleep, okay? Wake us up when the lady with the trolley comes by and don't let anyone see this. Thank you." Draco drawled.

Hermione giggled a little as there was another murmur of assent. She _liked_ her new boyfriend. It was silent in the compartment for some time and then Megan asked the other two quietly how their holidays had been. Draco put an arm around her and his breathing slowly because regular. This was a new, albeit pleasant, experience for Hermione and she was much enjoying it. She was very comfortable and felt happy to be in this compartment with her friends and on her way back to Hogwarts, and she was about to do what she really wanted which was sleep. It only took a few minutes.

She came back to consciousness slowly and it took her a little concentration to figure out why.

"I think I can hear her."

"Who's going to wake them up?"

"Not me."

"Why? You're the Slytherin."

"And you're the brave Gryffindor. But I've seen what Draco does when you wake him up unexpectedly."

"Really? What did he do?"

"He stunned Crabbe and cursed Blaise once before he had even sat up. I think he had to develop fast and automatic reactions."

"S'alright." Hermione mumbled and the other three stopped whispering as she sat up, pushing her hair back and Draco's arm fell away.

Suddenly he was awake, his wand in his hand, almost cracking his head against Hermione's, and the others laughed. Then he grinned and kissed her nose. Everyone laughed harder, but they arranged themselves so that by the time the lady with the trolley went by they had pulled the blind up and sat neatly. Draco bought them all cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs, ignoring Hermione's protests.

"So you were at Harry's place all the holidays, Draco?" Dean asked through a mouthful of cauldron cake.

"Just for the last week." Draco shrugged.

"Do your parents know?" Theo asked with concern.

"I don't know. They aren't too pleased with me anyway, although something tells me if they found out about a certain Gryffindor lady, being disowned might be the best I could hope for." Draco growled, waving a dismissive hand. Theo and Hermione looked horrified.

"You don't think they'd-" Hermione began, but Draco silenced her with a look. His eyes smoldered ominously and she understood a little. If they tried they were going to have a hard time. In those grey eyes there was a flash of anger, defiance, and stubbornness, but she also thought she caught something that might have been affection.

"They can try. I'll be ready for them." He growled. Then he paused and thought. "Besides, I'd likely have a couple of Aurors on my side now." He said with a smirk.

"You'd have plenty of us, Draco. You're practically an honorary DA member now." Dean said confidently. Draco wore a wooden expression and nodded.

"Harry said Neville's doing well." Hermione said and launched into a repetition of most of what Harry had said the night before about their old classmates.

The conversation turned back to vacations and Hermione took the chance to eat her cauldron cake, breaking bits off between her fingers. Draco remained silent for some time but then allowed himself to be drawn back into the conversation. He seemed much more cheerful again, or as cheerful as he ever got, soon after. They pulled their robes on when they got near the school and Hermione found it strange to have Draco leave them and join the Slytherin table. She had gotten used to him being there and eating most meals beside him in the last week. Of course, he would still be with her most of the time. He had been all last term, after all. She knew with all certainty that they would be studying together for their examinations. Hermione only had one more course than Draco, after all, which was Herbology, so they had almost the same things to study. She would have to draw them both up revision timetables soon. She wondered if she could do one for Dean and Theo as well.

Draco seemed to materialize at her side as she left the Great Hall with Dean. People were whispering again, Hermione noticed, but she tried to ignore them. Obviously they had been away long enough that their friendship was news again. They didn't know anymore than that. She could tell from the whispers: if they had, they wouldn't be bothering with details like keeping their voices down.

When they reached the common room they found their usual chairs and sat long enough to catch up with those who had stayed or who had not been on the train with them. Since there were only nine of them it didn't really take long. Blaise was particularly interested in what Draco had been doing but Draco brushed off the question with some noncommittal replies like "I was working" or "I did a lot of reading." Everything he said was true, but he omitted the details, such as "I did a lot of reading with Hermione lying on me in a house belonging to Harry Potter." After a few of these Blaise gave up. Hermione took her cue from Draco, instead picking something to talk about that had happened in the first week, and said nothing of his being there.

Hermione went to bed early, absently fingering the owl around her neck. She was tired. Their nap on the train had helped her get through the rest of the day, but now her energy was ebbing away. Besides, they had class tomorrow. She unpacked with a wave or two of her wand and pulled on her pajamas. She was so used to wearing Draco's clothes as pajamas now she barely even noticed she was putting them on every night. Besides, they were comfortable. Women's clothes were usually a lot more fitting around the middle, even her pajamas did it. Men's clothes didn't expect you to have any curves to fit.

She was asleep soon and up early the next morning. She packed her bag quickly, filling it to the brim with books. She was feeling eager to get down to the common room to see Draco and to the Great Hall to see if Harry had sent her or Ginny a letter. Sure enough, Draco was sitting in his chair in the common room, and a bright smile spread across her face when she saw him. He looked up and smiled at her, falling in beside her as she headed towards the wall that led out into the corridor.

"I'm hoping there might be a letter from Harry." She said quietly. Ernie and Mandy were sitting in the common room.

"Yes, hopefully." Draco said as they went through the gap in the wall, and then he stopped and looked around.

"What?" She said, stopping beside him.

"You see, like I said to Dean, you may be above secret snogging, but I'm not." Draco smirked, pushing her gently into an alcove with a last furtive look around, and pressed his lips to hers. She melted into his kiss, her head spinning with happiness. She was being pushed right against the cold stone with his warm chest pressed to hers, but she didn't care. He pulled away and glanced around one more time before they left the alcove. Hermione tried to control her blush as Draco grinned.

They went their separate ways in the Great Hall and Hermione found a seat next to Ginny. She kept glancing up at the windows and she noticed Ginny was too. They waited in silence and both jumped when the owls streamed into the hall. Hermione almost knocked over her pumpkin juice. They scanned the air for a familiar owl.

"There!" Ginny pointed up at an owl wheeling down toward them.

"I thought he'd know we'd be worried." Hermione said frankly.

"Well, he was right." Ginny said, gritting her teeth. Hermione let her remove the letter and they moved together so they could both read it.

_Ginny, Hermione,_

_Sorry, I thought I'd save time and just write one letter. I know you'll both want to know what happened. A couple of our people had been in this small town and they were about to leave when they noticed a couple of disheveled men who were just standing in the middle of the street, not talking, just waiting. They were going to just try and pass them by, have a closer look, when the moon came out. One of them bit Johnson pretty good. Poor guy was too surprised. But his partner sent for help and back up arrived right away. That's when we got called in. When we got there about fifteen of us were tackling about fifteen of them. Apparently there had been more around. It was a bit of a blessing it was a small town because they didn't have any room to spread out. They just headed toward the closest thing to savage and we were making enough noise they went straight for us._

_I'll spare you the details of the fight, but it wasn't as bad as you might think. You just have to remember they're fighting like wolves, not like wizards. But we got them all rounded up, two others had scratches, but they're fine, just normal wounds. Johnson didn't take it well, but they're letting him keep the job, which is great. Kingsley's really doing a lot of good, I think. I might even let them quote me on that, although I probably shouldn't, since I refused to be the poster boy for Fudge and Scrimgur. I suppose me working here should be enough of a vote of confidence._

_Anyway, Ron and I are completely fine, not even a scratch on us. A few of them got away but we got most to holding cells in Azkaban safely. We wait until their transformation period is over before we take them out again and give them a trial, so it should all start today or tomorrow._

_I'll write again soon. Please be safe. Love to both of you, especially Ginny._

_Harry_

"Well, he actually told us rather a lot. I guess he thinks it'll be fine to send in a letter then." Hermione mused. Ginny folded the letter and put it in an inner pocket.

"Still scary. I suppose they risk permanent injury all the time but still, a werewolf bite." Ginny said, looking out a window without really seeing the sky.

"Ginny," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I'm worried. I hope it's just that I'm used to plots and such while I'm at Hogwarts, but I have a feeling like this isn't all there is to it. Like something's happening."

"I kind of feel it too. Like there must be something bigger going on." Ginny mused. "Maybe we better remember bits of advice like when fighting werewolves in wolf form, remember they fight like wolves, not wizards."

"Yes, they don't calculate like humans do, I think. They stalk and leap and bite, and work in packs. We try to duel, go one on one. A wolf wouldn't do that, not when fighting for its life."

"Well, you've got one hidden trick, right?" Ginny whispered. "Athena," she added, by way of explanation when Hermione looked confused.

"Oh yes, I suppose. Athena wouldn't be much help in a fight though. Besides, there's this moment of confusion. You get better at it but your mind takes a second to adjust. That second could be dangerous too." Hermione replied in a whisper. Other Gryffindors were starting to pay too much attention to them, though. "You remember Athena, right? Draco's cat?" She said in her normal voice, looking down the table at the others so Ginny would understand.

"Yeah, I think so. Brown right? With a thick coat?" She said, catching on.

"Yes. He showed me, he finally bought her a collar. It's a nice one." Hermione said, in her best nonchalant voice.

"He did, did he? That's good. Just wait, he'll have a little cat house for her in his room next." Ginny was grinning. Hermione coughed.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know." She said primly. Well, that was probably a lie, but the people around them weren't paying much attention anymore. The much safer topic of the decor of Grimmauld Place and the possibility of redecoration occupied them for the rest of breakfast. Although when they left and joined Draco in the Entrance Hall, Ginny burst into laughter as she walked away. Draco just looked lazily perplexed.

"What was that about?"

"I might have told her about Athena's new collar. I was trying to find a casual topic so people would stop listening to us." Hermione said testily.

"What, not proud of it?" Draco drawled and grinned as she gaped at him in shock, her hand flying up to touch the pendant at her throat.

"She's going to tease me something awful. She said you'd be getting a cat house next." Hermione said bitterly. Draco coughed awkwardly.

"Well, actually, I did get a little bed. Just a pillow and that, you know." Draco admitted, raising his hands in front of him to fend off her angry glare. "Well, I don't care if you use it, but it'd be stupid of me to have a cat and not have food and water dishes and somewhere for her to sleep. Even if she does like my bed." Draco laughed and dodged easily as she swung at him.

"Um, Mr. Malfoy?" Said a high, frightened voice from behind them. They turned, Draco looking a little angry at being disturbed. At least the young boy was trotting up to them, which meant he hadn't been close enough to overhear anything, Hermione considered.

"Yes, you've found me, what is it?" Draco drawled.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm supposed to give this to you." The young Slytherin handed Draco a roll of parchment. "Um, I'll just, go then..." The boy trailed off, half turning but still watching them. He seemed to be half in awe of the two people in front of him, but also half fascinated and hoping they would do something rumor worthy.

"Well, hop along then." Draco said, waving his hand in a clear dismissal. The boy sped away nearly at a jog. "Little nuisance."

"Draco!" Hermione scowled disapprovingly.

"Well, he was, and I did wait until he couldn't hear me." Draco drawled as he slit open the parchment with a finger. "McGonagall would like to see us both for a quick meeting Friday night to check my performing of the first spell. That and she is fond of sherbet lemons."

"Those were Dumbledore's favourite. Well, we better do some work this week."

"Excellent." Draco said, grinning wolfishly as they made their way to class.

In fact they didn't get around to starting until Friday after class. The entire school buzzed with excited news of the werewolf attack for the entire week. Students met in hallways and whispered urgently, exchanging rumors and theories. Their muttered conversations were silenced when Hermione and Draco walked by and they often watched her as though she might either give them some special information or possibly explode.

The professors were making them work even harder now, reminding them that their N. E. W. T.s were getting closer. Hermione felt a brief flash of panic and Draco's dismissive drawl slightly annoyed her. She was used to it, however, after spending years with Harry and Ron. She simply began to plan revision in her head. They got even more homework and it was definitely the most Hermione had ever had in her life now. Their first term had been about as much work as they had received just before their OWLs in fifth year, but she had a feeling she was going to have to be careful with her time now.

Hermione also found herself occasionally surprised by Draco as he pulled her aside between classes, living up to his promise of not being above secret snogging. He found empty classrooms or ducked down shortcuts, sometimes even directed to them by Hermione. They would exchange a few kisses before they moved on to avoid being discovered and to get to class in time. Neither of them really liked the idea of hiding like that but they both wanted to avoid the storm of rumor they knew would surround the news as soon as it came out. And really, Hermione was quite happy with the arrangement. She rather liked that she didn't feel the need to constantly hold his hand or the like. In fact, she thought the only thing that would change was they would be able to sit together in the common room or give him the occasional kiss on cheek.

By Friday Draco was getting a little testy and eager to start work on his animagus transformation. They had discussed it earlier, or Hermione had voiced her thoughts between Draco's kisses behind a tapestry, and decided to practice in Draco's room before they went to see Professor McGonagall. Well, Draco had growled his approval before kissing her again to keep her quiet. They didn't want to risk being discovered in an empty classroom and there was no way the common room would be empty. It was only grudgingly Hermione got him to pause long enough to make a plan with her.

After dinner Hermione left first and made her way quickly back up to the common room. She told the suit of armour the password and quickly changed. She trotted in as a cat, glancing briefly at Megan and Ernie who were the only people already back, and went straight for the doors to the men's rooms. She was almost disappointed that neither of them did more than glance at her and didn't comment at all. But she supposed it was good that they were so used to seeing her now that they didn't notice. She pushed through the door and bounded down the stairs to Draco's room. He had explained to her that he had modified the charms on the door slightly. She placed a paw on against it, which was a slightly difficult action for a cat but she held it there until it clicked and opened enough to admit her. She slipped in and it closed behind her of its own accord.

Sure enough on the floor in an empty corner of the room that was visible from the head of the bed there was a plush purple cushion and two silver bowls. She padded over and looked down at the bowls. In her cat form she could tell that the food was an illusion; it didn't smell. The water wasn't however, and she couldn't resist lapping a little of it up. She then gave the cushion an experimental prod with a paw. It felt like it would be comfortable. It also looked like it would have been expensive. Trust Draco to buy something expensive that she would never be using. She stood and thought. She might have a bit to wait. She flicked her tail and stepped onto it, walking in circles before she settled down. It was very comfortable and she put her head down contentedly, closing her eyes.

Hermione lay there for a quarter of an hour or so before she heard someone coming down the stairs, her ears flicking toward the door. There was a pause as Draco placed his hand on it and the door clicked and opened.

"As much as I like having you in my room, I must say this is a little perplexing." He drawled. She looked up at him and saw his bemused expression. "I don't know whether to be glad you're here and you like my little gift or to be annoyed you're not human shaped in the other bed."

Hermione gave him a cat's disdainful look as he grinned at her. She stood and stepped off the cat bed as slowly and with as much dignity as she could and then changed. He watched bemused as she walked up to him, rose up onto her toes and gave him a gentle kiss. He leaned down and returned it, holding her there a little longer.

"If you think you can bear not kissing me for a bit, we should really get started." Hermione said a little testily.

"I think I can stand it." Draco drawled with a grin.

"Alright, well, I suppose the best way to go about it is the same way Professor McGonagall did with me." Hermione mused. "So you've read the books, what do you think you should do first?"

The hours went well. Draco considered and answered her questions exactly as she had answered McGonagall's, even, she thought, he was wording his answers better than she had. She repeated anything she remembered McGonagall saying and some of her own thoughts too, and Draco took it all in, nodding and responding, occasionally anticipating her next words. He picked up the spell quickly and explained to her the similar spells he had placed on the necklace he gave her. It was twenty minutes until the meeting with McGonagall when Hermione was completely satisfied that Draco had performed the spell properly multiple times.

Draco nodded to her and as she shrank back into a cat he opened the door and left. She slipped out behind him before he closed the door, but took her time following him up the stairs so they didn't arrive in the common room at the same time. Cats didn't trot at their master's heels like dogs did, after all. She climbed the stairs slowly, listening with her cat hearing to Dean greeting Draco and asking if he had seen her. Dean explained he wanted her help with his homework. She made a mental note to help him when they were back from seeing McGonagall. Her ear twitched to the side and she heard footsteps beside her. She looked over as the door she was beside opened and Theo stepped out of his room. He smiled at her and she meowed, brushing up against his legs.

"Hello Athena. Has Draco been treating you well?" Theo murmured, crouching to scratch behind her ears. "You really are a lovely and smart cat. You come to me if he's mistreating you, you hear, and I'll sort him out for you." Hermione yowled and tilted her head to look up at him without dislodging his hand. He was grinning.

Theo gave her a pat and stood, walking toward the common room. She hopped up the stairs after him, meowing and he held the door open for her when they reached the top. He went over to the group by the fire. Dean was in his usual chair, as was Blaise, and Theo sunk into his, but Draco's and Hermione's were empty. Draco was standing on the edge of the circle, smirking, and everyone glanced over at Theo as he came up. Only Blaise also looked down at her, but she slipped behind his chair and out of sight. Draco laughed at a joke and simply drifted away from the conversation, the two of them faded to the wall and exited through it.

Draco smirked at her as the wall closed behind them and she returned to her human form. They both knew it would be at least five minutes before anyone there noticed Draco's absence. They walked quickly up to the gargoyle and Draco gave it the password. He stepped forward first, since it was him becoming an animagus this time.

"Enter."

When they entered she was behind the desk writing on a bit of parchment.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. You got my letter alright, then, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said, putting the parchment away and the quill down. Hermione was confused for a second but then she remembered the copy of _Transfiguration Today_ still on her nightstand.

"Oh yes, thank you so much, Professor, I really enjoyed it." Hermione said, glowing with pride.

"You're welcome. Now, Mr. Malfoy, what has Ms. Granger gone over with you?" McGonagall flashed a smile at Hermione and turned to Draco. She listened with a blank face to everything Draco told her. "Excellent. Please perform the spell."

Draco stepped into the clear space in front of the desk and waved his wand carefully. Hermione hovered on the side, watching closely, worried about whether she had taught him properly or not. It looked to her like he was performing it perfectly, and it probably wouldn't make her feel any better to know that she was distracting him, standing anxiously at the edge of his vision.

"That was perfect, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger has covered just about everything. I assumed she would give you the same books I told you to read. In fact it seems you have read more than I suggested to her." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did some research, Professor. I created a little something for Hermione for Christmas. To keep the fact that she's an animagus a secret, the other eighth years and the school are under the impression that I have a new cat. I believe it's just you, Professor, myself, Harry, and the Weasleys who know. So Harry pointed out that my pet would have a collar, and I came up with a necklace that turns into a collar when she changes." Draco explained. Hermione pulled the necklace out of her shirt for McGonagall to examine. It was a little disconcerting to have a powerful witch she respected peering down intensely at something attached to her neck, but she endured it wordlessly. McGonagall stepped back and waved. Hermione changed, leapt on the desk, and lifted her head for McGonagall to look again.

"Very good. I think it is...prudent as well. It might be some of the best defense you have, Ms. Granger, to be an animagus without anyone knowing. A defense you will also have in a month, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you know that you need to perform that spell on yourself every night for two weeks. I would like you to come back here two weeks today at the same time, Ms. Granger can prepare you, but I would like you to perform your first transformation here, just in case. You have done very well, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall actually flashed Draco an incredibly brief smile as he bowed slightly and led Hermione out. McGonagall caught a glimpse, as they left and just before the door closed, of Draco taking Hermione's hand and kissing it.


	29. Chapter 29 - A Second Animagus

Draco becomes an animagus and Hermione says something she shouldn't have. Enjoy. Also, my bad, I meant to have this out earlier, but on the plus side, there will be another chapter from Draco's perspective up in a couple hours! Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 – A Second Animagus<p>

"You still haven't told me what you're going to be." Hermione said as she and Draco walked to Hagrid's, cloaks pulled tight against the cold.

"That's because I mean it to be a surprise." Draco said, giving her a wolfish grin.

"You really won't tell me?" She said, scowling at him.

"Nope." Draco looked down to grin at her, saw her face, and ran the last few metres to Hagrid's cabin and knocked before she caught up.

"'Allo?" Hagrid's beetle black eyes looked down on an irate Hermione who was glaring at a grinning Draco.

"Hello, Professor. Down, Fang!" Draco pushed the boarhound down as Hagrid waved them in.

"How was your Christmas, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, shooting Draco one final glare.

"Good, good. Busy, mind, but I'm not complainin'. Thank ya fer the book, 'Ermione, it was really interestin', and fer the biscuits and the bolts, Malfoy. Fang loves 'em." Hagrid beamed at Draco through his massive beard as Fang tried to lick Draco's face. Hermione glanced over. He hadn't mentioned he had sent Christmas gifts to Hagrid, but she was proud of him.

"Busy?" She said, grasping at this straw in the conversation.

"Yeah, I 'ah to deal with some stuff in the forest. The spiders and ...other things are gettin' a bit rowdy in there, with the werewolves on the loose an' all." Hagrid said, carefully not looking at them as he made the tea. Draco froze at the mention of the forest and paled-more than usual-when Hagrid mentioned werewolves.

"What?" Hermione said sharply as Hagrid placed cups of tea in front of them, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, I shouldn't really be tellin' ya." He mumbled.

"Has that ever stopped us before, Hagrid?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, no, but I thought I'd try. Fer the look o' the thing. Only, don't go spreadin' it around, McGonagall'll 'ave my hide if she knew. It's just tha' some of those werewolves 'ave moved into the Forest. Don't worry, don't worry, they don't come out ever an' the Aurors know, plus the other residents keep them busy. 'Arry was down himself a month ago, with Ron an' all. They jus' upset the balance in the forest."

"Just?" Hermione said, sinking back in her chair and absently clutching Draco's hand under the table. His steady hand gripping hers calmed her a little.

"Well, they scare the normal inhabitants, they even upset the centaurs. They make the spiders restless too, which don't help." Hagrid said awkwardly.

"So you've been trying to keep the peace?" Hermione said weekly.

"Well, where I can. More tryin' to 'elp anything that crosses 'em."

"What kind of help?" Draco said. He was staring at Fang, scratching the dog's ears thoughtfully.

"Mostly calm 'em down, sometimes I 'ave to bandage 'em up, not always after a full moon neither. Some of them 'ave definitely crossed the spiders, could see that." Hagrid grunted, holding his bucket sized cup of tea tightly.

"Harry thinks they're planning something." Hermione stated, looking closely at Hagrid.

"Yeah, well." Hagrid said, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't know anything about that. The Aurors' got their own theories, don't they? All I know is I got injured creatures 'ere. There were werewolves in the forest before, but there's more now, an' I've never seen the spiders this active. O'course Aragog's not 'ere to keep 'em in check now." He gave a great sniff.

"Who?" Draco asked, looking up just as Hermione tried to signal to him that this was a bad idea.

"Aragog! 'E was a great, old friend. 'E died, almost two years ago. I'd known 'im since 'e was an egg, almost sixty years, I 'ad! An' all that time it was only 'im keepin' the others from eatin' me." Hagrid sniffed loudly again. Draco gave Hermione a bewildered look.

"Aragog was an acromantula. I know, Hagrid. It's alright." Hermione quickly explained in a low voice to Draco, and then patted Hagrid's hand in what she hoped was a comforting way. "Everyone's doing alright you know, and thanks to Draco we got that portrait of Mrs. Black down and out of Grimmauld Place permanently, so Mrs. Tonks and Teddy can visit anytime they want."

It was a bit of desperate attempt to cheer him up but it seemed to work. Hagrid was interested and had them tell him about it, concluded with Draco giving a short account of taking the portrait to Malfoy Manor.

"Of course, it would have been incredibly stupid for my parents to attack us. They must have known I wouldn't come alone." Draco said irritably.

"Except you would have, if we had let you." Hermione pointed out, sipped her tea as innocently as she could when he gave her a sharp look.

"Well, nothin' happened, an' that's what matters." Hagrid said firmly.

"Yes, my parents aren't quite that desperate, yet." Draco said bitterly.

"Yet?" Hagrid beat Hermione to it.

"Oh yes, their only son, calling Harry Potter by his first name, getting far too close with the Golden Trio, helping the Aurors, and completely rejecting the Death Eaters, it's only a matter of time until they do something drastic. If they didn't know you all better I'm sure they'd think I was under the imperious curse." Draco took a sip of tea and Hagrid gaped in astonishment while Hermione clutched tighter to Draco's hand.

"Well, we'll see." She said, hoping she sounded a little braver than she felt.

The rest of the visit went a little more pleasantly. They moved onto the much safer topic of classes and homework. It was getting late when they had turned to future prospects, since they were going to be finished school completely in a few months. Their tea finished, Draco gave Fang a last pat and they pulled their cloaks tight against the cold.

Hermione ran back towards the school, laughing and ignoring the snow getting into her boots. Draco caught her quickly a little before the steps and they walked up the last bit together, her arm tightly in his grip. Hermione was panting as she climbed the steps beside him and gasped when he pulled her into a hidden corner near the great oak doors. His cheeks were bright from the running, she noticed. She pressed against him to ward off the cold and found his chest pleasantly warm. It was very romantic, Hermione thought distantly, as Draco kissed her and the snow fell around them.

It was Draco's turn now, every night whenever the common room was empty, to stand before they went to bed and perform the enchantment on himself. Then he would give her a parting peck on the lips and bid her goodnight. January was passing quickly, especially under the weight of all their homework, and Hermione wasn't sure she had ever really enjoyed herself quite so much at Hogwarts. Sure there were werewolves in the forest to be worrying about, but they couldn't do anything about that, and besides, they hadn't bothered anything much yet. She was getting her work done easily with the help of Theo and Draco, not much to worry about, and she was rather enjoying having a secret boyfriend. There was an element of fun in sneaking a kiss when they were alone so that the school wouldn't find out. They both knew they were more playing a game to see how long they could hold off the inevitable rather than actually stopping anything, but it was almost more fun that way. There wasn't much danger in it.

Before she knew it, Hermione was back in Draco's room, explaining to him about the spell that changed him into his animagus form and what he needed to do to cast it properly. He hadn't had quite as much practice as her at apparition, even if he had quite definitely gotten the hang of it now. He repeated her instructions a few times until he was absolutely sure he had understood them. She glanced at her watch. They still had a half hour. From the look on Draco's face he had hoped for a good snog, but instead she launched into an explanation of the next spell he would be performed on himself. She barely noticed the look of exasperation he gave her as he sighed and then focused on her words.

The trip up to Professor McGonagall's office was uneventful and despite all of Hermione's attempts in the previous days and on the walk there she still could not get out of Draco what he intended to change into. He just grinned silently at her whenever she asked, even if she tried to stealthily sneak the question into the conversation. As they reached the gargoyle she resigned herself to wait. It was only a few minutes and she would know anyway.

Professor McGonagall did not question Draco this time, only asking him if he knew the spell he was performing. She was apparently satisfied with Hermione's ability to teach and simply waved her wand to move the chair out of the way to give him a nice clear space. Hermione tried not to watch too intently as Draco took a deep breath and wordlessly performed the spell.

It was strange and a little uncomfortable to watch, Hermione thought. Draco shrunk, his Hogwarts robe seemed to stick to his smaller and smaller body and turn white. Suddenly it was no longer fabric at all but fur which was the same white blonde colour as his hair. He had become four legged, gained a snout, paws, and a tail, and then it all stopped. McGonagall walked back and forth as Draco shifted his weight, lifting paws experimentally.

"A perfect transformation, I think, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said, holding a mirror for Draco as she had for Hermione. Draco surveyed himself stoically, staring straight, and then cocking his head.

"A wolf?" Hermione stepped forward and Draco's ears twitched and he looked over at her. His eyes were still the same bright silver and his tail wagged a few times before he seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped. "But with a little of a dog in you."

Draco seemed to scowl at her, but she smiled mischievously, bending down and scratching him behind an ear. He was definitely a fine wolf, sleek and lean, his white blonde fur soft. Hermione picked up his fallen wand from the floor and stepped back.

"Now you should be able to turn back wandlessly."

Draco's eyes closed and in a second or two he was standing a little unsteadily in front of the desk.

"Fantastic, Mr. Malfoy. You are now an animagus. Please try it one more time. Perfect, and back? Very good. Now I know it will be tempting but please do not perform the transformation again until we meet for the third time in two weeks. Can you perform the next spell?"

Hermione handed him his wand and he performed the next enchantment.

"Yes, once again, every night. I will see you in two weeks, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said, clearly dismissing them. Hermione caught a glimpse of the smiling portrait of Dumbledore, who winked at her, and a hint of pride in the one of Snape.

"It's a good choice. It suits you. Better than a ferret, anyway." Hermione giggled, and then caught the look on Draco's face. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You'll never forget that, will you?" He said bitterly.

"I'm starting to, but even if it suited you years ago, it doesn't now. This suits you now."

"I would really appreciate it if you stopped bringing that stuff up." Draco growled.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Perfect," Hermione retorted, affronted by his tone. "Maybe if you have been a bit nicer a person I'd have less to bring up!"

They stared at each other, fuming anger in their eyes, until Draco turned on his heel and left in the direction of the library, his robes billowing out behind him. Hermione watched him go, her heart sinking. Despite her best efforts a few tears leaked from her eyes as she stood there, she blinked them away. Well, she could have worded that better. Finally, her feet feeling like lead, she started again towards the common room. She had hoped to go straight to her room, but Dean called to her and she sat in her usual chair beside him. The Hufflepuffs sat on the other side of the common room and Theo was bent over his parchment across from Dean.

"Hey, Hermione, would you mind having a look at my essay for me?" He said, holding out the parchment with a weak smile.

"Of course!" She said with a little too much cheerfulness, but Dean didn't seem to notice. She threw herself into editing to distract herself from her feelings. It had almost worked, too, when the wall slid back and Draco entered, a book under his arm. He said a quiet "evening" to them and went straight to the boy's rooms. Hermione almost left an ink blot on Dean's homework in her nervousness. Now there wasn't much helping it, she could not distract herself and she knew if she didn't resolve this she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. She finished Dean's essay and gave it back to him with a smile, and then stood.

"Going already?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, Dean, I have a headache and I wanted to make it an early night." Hermione said, hurried through the door and up to her room. Once there she considered how she was going to get into Draco's room. Dean looked like he had believed her headache excuse but she wasn't sure about the others. Crookshanks yawned and brushed against her legs. She knelt to scratch the cat's ears.

"Crookshanks? How do you feel like doing a little decoy work for me? Could you just go down first and go to Theo and Dean? I'm sure one of them will pet you, and then you can lie in front of the fire."

Crookshanks yowled what seemed to be agreement and Hermione shrunk into cat form. He led the way down the stairs, bottlebrush tail straight in the air with Hermione slinking behind him. She waited at the door until he was past Dean and Theo's chairs then darted the few feet between the doors, heart pounding with anxiety. She went down the stairs quickly, and paused at Draco's door, and scratched it gently.

"Come in, Athena," came Draco's emotionless voice. Hermione pressed her paw to the door, returning to her normal shape to close it. Draco stood at the window, staring out into the grounds and already wearing his silk pants and t-shirt pajamas. He didn't turn when she entered and they stood, frozen for a moment as Hermione bit her lip and gathered her courage.

"Draco? I'm really sorry about what I said. You've become a great person and I'm proud to know you. I'm sorry." She said, eyes fixed on the back of his head.

"You know, in a strange way I suppose I owe the Dark Lord some gratitude." Draco said without turning. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"What?" She spluttered.

"If it wasn't for him, and what he put me through, I would never have become the man I am today. He showed me the very ideals we fought for were the false ones." Draco said quietly, and turning, he extended a hand to Hermione. When she took it, he pulled her into a hug. She snaked her arms around him and hugged him tightly in return. She smiled into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"You know, Draco, maybe you should get in the habit of calling him something else? I've been calling him Voldemort for years, since fear of the name only increased fear of the thing itself. Or most people go with You-Know-Who even, but only Death Eaters call him the Dark Lord and you aren't one." She tried to pull back in order to see his face better but his arm held her fast against him. He contemplated in silence for some time.

"You have a good point. If I do, will you stay with me tonight?" He said finally.

"What?" Hermione was taken aback.

"Will you stay with me tonight, I don't want to do anything, I promise, I just want you with me."

"You mean you don't want me to leave." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I liked my way of wording it better. It made me sound less like a child who's afraid of the dark." He said with a grimace that made her giggle. But she thought about it. Well, she had already spent the night here after Slughorn's Christmas party, but she didn't want to agree only to make him happy without wanting to herself. She considered it for a moment.

"Alright, I'll go change and be back in a few minutes." She said with a smile and slipped through the door as a cat.

It didn't take her long to pull on the first pair of pajamas she found, although she left her bra on, not feeling quite comfortable enough to go without it. She brushed her teeth and threw on a dressing gown before shrinking back into the form of a cat. She had to wait a minute or so as Theo found something he had left on the table. She hid behind a chair, ears flicking as he sifted through the parchment and walked back to the stairs. She followed after the door closed and listened until she was sure he was in his room, and then pushed the door open and descended.

Draco was reading in bed when the door swung open for her, but he looked up and smiled as she returned to human shape. He put his book aside, stood, and pulled a hanger from his wardrobe for her dressing gown.

"You conjured this hanger, you know? You could barely walk because of that dreamless sleep potion, yet you could still conjure a hanger for your dress." He turned to grin at her and paused. "Are those the clothes I gave you?"

"They're comfortable, okay?" Hermione said, feeling self conscious now. She had become so used to wearing Draco's clothes she hadn't realized she had put them on. But he just gave her a wolfish grin and quickly scooped her up, depositing her on the bed. He moved his book onto the nightstand and climbed in himself as Hermione arranged the pillows. He lay down beside her, head on her stomach.

"You know, I almost wish Voldemort could see this. He would be horrified." Draco said contentedly. Hermione put on a look of mock outrage.

"So I'm only here for you to rebel then, am I?"

Draco laughed and kissed her cheek until she turned over and curled up against him.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He gave her a last kiss on the cheek, waving his wand to extinguish the candles.

Hermione was in darkness, lying on what looked like green carpet but was silky smooth to the touch. There was a noise in the black behind her and Bellatrix Lestrange materialized out of the gloom. She wore a horrible smile on her gaunt face and Hermione scrambled for her wand, but she couldn't find it. She had never lost her wand before. Where was it?! Too late, Bellatrix had reached her, stepping on her robes to prevent Hermione crawling away.

"Where are you going, filth? You need to tell me what else you got from my vault or I'll make you like the Longbottoms. Maybe I will anyway, just to see you squirm and beg." Bellatrix cackled before lowering her wand. Pain shot through Hermione, making her twist and writhe. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. "Tell me what you got from my vault or I'll torture my dear nephew Draco too." Again and again Bellatrix lowered her wand to point at Hermione, until the crazed witch dropped down and shook Hermione by the shoulders, screaming to tell her what she had gotten out of Gringots.

Hermione awoke looking into Draco's pale, concerned face. The light of the early morning shone through the windows and the gaps in the green hangings. She pressed her face into his shoulder to stifle her sobs as she cried. He ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her until she began to calm enough to speak, though her muscles ached like she had been thrashing in her sleep.

"It was Bellatrix again."

"I thought it might be, you were kicking and twisting and you looked like you were trying to scream." He said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"She wanted to know what else I got from her vault. She said she would torture me until I went like the Longbottoms and when I didn't say anything she said she was going to torture you too. Was it you shaking me?" She said, as if telling him would make her feel better, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, just your shoulder. I was trying to wake you up."

Draco held her as she cried for some time, running his fingers through her hair and murmuring reassurances. Finally she stopped crying and apologized but he brushed it off. A lingering intense fear of Bellatrix Lestrange was an entirely valid one in his option. By the time Hermione was calm they were both awake enough that there was no point in trying to sleep more and Draco pointed out that since it was still early it would be a good time for Hermione to slip back to her room unnoticed. Hermione took his advice and gave him a quick kiss as she pulled on her dressing gown. They had agreed to meet in the afternoon to complete some of their homework and so Hermione took her time getting ready. Although she had calmed down she took a relaxing bath before going down to breakfast. By the time she had dressed and gone done to breakfast she was feeling much better. She chatted with Ginny and decided to spend her morning visiting Hagrid with her red headed friend.

Hermione and Ginny had a pleasant morning in the warmth of Hagrid's cabin, chatting and drinking their tea. It was cozy in the hut with their friends on a cold, if clear day, although Hermione was a little disappointed that she couldn't get anything more out of him about the werewolves in the forest. She could not get rid of a nagging feeling that there was something larger going on but she thought this was probably because she was so used to plots at Hogwarts.

The week passed in a blur of homework and Hermione spent countless hours at the table surrounded by piles of books. Draco was often with her, the two of them working diligently away on a plethora of essay. He got a little testy with her at times when she wanted to continue working and he didn't, but that was partly because he was impatient for the days to pass before he became a full animagus, she knew. Hermione didn't really consider that it might be her constant insistence on working which was wearing on Draco's nerves, although he also found himself doing much better this year and because of this as well as his feelings for her he made efforts to be patient.

On Friday night Hermione found herself restless. She felt as though she was forgetting something very important but was completely at a loss as to what it was. Draco was reading in a grumpy silence and she finally gave up in frustration and went to bed early. She had no idea what it was that had been nagging at her all day, but she simply could not focus on her work like this, especially without Draco's help. She stood and exchanged quick goodnights with Draco before disappearing up the staircase. After returning to her room she changed into her pajamas, throwing her clothes around in frustration and pulling the bed curtains shut with more force than usual. She left her robes on the floor as she climbed into the bed and drew the curtains shut again without reading as she normally did.

Just as she went to bed early, Hermione also rose early. The common room was empty and Hermione walked quickly down to the Great Hall. She was still feeling a little agitated, but was hoping that a good breakfast and a relaxing morning would make her feel better. She was eating and reading a library book when Ginny slipped into the seat beside her.

"Morning, Hermione."

"Morning," Hermione said, a little more shortly than she had intended. "Sorry, Ginny, I was on edge all yesterday."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked with concern as she spooned eggs onto her plate.

"I don't know, that's what's so frustrating. I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Something about yesterday..." She trailed off as hundreds of owls swooped through the open windows of the Hal. She spotted one bringing her the Daily Prophet followed closely by Mercury. The memory clicked in Hermione's mind. "Ginny, it was full moon last night! That's what it was! Mercury made me remember."

Ginny paled and fumbled in her haste to untie the parchment from Mercury's leg as Hermione took the Prophet. Sure enough news of a werewolf attack was on the front page. Hermione scanned the article quickly but she didn't catch anything about any injured Aurors. If Harry or Ron had been injured she was sure it would have been big news, being the Saviour and Order of Merlins. Ginny leaned over so that both of them could read Harry's note.

_Ginny and Hermione,_

_I hope this gets to you before the news does, or at least at the same time as the Prophet. Ron and I are completely fine. So is everyone else, in fact. We caught five of them and as far as we know they are all part of Greyback's gang. I can't say much more in a letter but I knew you two would be worried sick._

_Much love,_

_Harry_

"Well. That doesn't tell us much, but it definitely tells us the most important thing, doesn't it?"

"They're okay." Ginny sighed, and returned to her breakfast looking a little harassed but much better.

"Yes. I wonder if the Prophet says anything more." Hermione murmured, scanning the article again. "Well, it seems like Shacklebolt is trying to emphasize that not all werewolves are dangerous, it's only those with Greyback who are attacking people. They're offering wolfsbane potion at the Ministry that can be picked up anonymously, even. That's kind of him. They do say the Aurors had been watching a group rumored to be working with Greyback and that's how they knew where this attack was going to be. None of the Aurors were injured, but one muggle got an uninfected cut. They healed him and modified his memory already."

"So they'd been watching these men and knew where they were going to strike." Ginny mused.

"Yes, that is good news. It probably means they should have a good idea of who the members of Greyback's gang are. It really seems like they're doing what they can to reverse some of the prejudice."

"They're going to have a tough job when there's people like that Auror Johnson, but also Greyback attacking people. The one is perfectly nice, the other horrible."

"Just like there are good and bad witches and wizards, or good and bad muggles." Hermione said grimly.

"Yes, but people forget that, don't they?"

Hermione made a noise of agreement as she considered recent events. That was definitely what had been bothering her all yesterday. She should have remembered that the full moon was coming up. Of course, she was going to have to get used to knowing her friends were off in danger and having to sit and wait for news. She had never been left behind like this before. Well, at least not intentionally. She had missed their adventure in second year after being paralyzed by the basilisk.

She thought Ginny was dealing better than she was, but she supposed this was how her friend had felt all last year. The three of them had gone off for months with no contact with anyone, none of their friends really knowing where they were or what kind of danger they might be in. Ginny had just had to deal with it as best she could and had learned to do it very well. Rather than spending her time worrying or pining she had fought against the dark forces within the castle. Hermione remembered hearing of her and Neville's attempt to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office. Ginny had been really brave last year, and now Hermione was going to have to learn a little of her friend's bravery.

Hermione realized that she had been looking toward the Slytherin table for some time now. Draco had just sat down beside Theo and was giving Hermione a curious look. She shook herself out of her thoughts and gave him a warmer smile than she had managed all yesterday. He smiled back, looking a little relieved at her change of mood. She pointed up toward the eighth year common rooms and he nodded. She rose, slipping a napkin with a few pieces of toast into her pocket when a young student ran up to her and handed her a roll of parchment. She sat back down, heart sinking. Sure enough the student had a note for Ginny as well, and they opened them to reveal another invitation from Slughorn.

"You know, you might have to actually show up to a few of the meetings now, after meeting Gwenog Jones." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I suppose." Ginny groaned. "It would seem really rude if I didn't. I'm more worried about her opinion though. She said she's going to try and make it to our game against Slytherin. As if I wasn't under enough pressure."

"You'll do great, Ginny." Hermione said, giving Ginny a one-armed hug. Ginny smiled weakly at her. She looked over at the Slytherin table again and saw the young student handing out a few rolls there too.

"Hey, looks like Draco's getting one too. He doesn't look very happy about it." Ginny pointed out, giggling. Draco was wearing the look of one resigned to future suffering.

"He said before he never knows whether he likes Slughorn or not. Just when he makes up his mind to dislike him, Slughorn fawns on him." Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure he'll survive, then. At least he might make the meetings a little more interesting. I wonder what made Slughorn change his mind?"

"I think he told Slughorn that he can cast a patronus now, so Slughorn knows about his change of alliance, plus his magically ability and he's actually pretty good in potions. I think his good marks in our first years might not have been only Snape's favouritism." Hermione mused. Draco had stood at the Slytherin table, glanced at her, and made his way out of the hall.

"Go get him." Ginny said quietly, elbowing Hermione and grinning.

"Ginny, shh!" Hermione said, looking in horror around the table to see if anyone had heard.

"No one's in earshot. So go on, then." Ginny gave her a little push toward the door.

Hermione shot her best friend an embarrassed smile and hurried out of the Great Hall. It didn't take too long to catch up to Draco at the speed she was going and he paused to wait for her.

"So now you'll know just how exciting Slughorn's meetings really are." Hermione said, giggling.

"Now that it comes to it, I think it's a pleasure I could have done without." Draco said, grinning wolfishly at her. "So, are you feeling better now?"

"What?" Hermione said, momentarily confused. "Oh yes, I remembered what I had been forgetting: last night was the full moon."

"Ugh! Why didn't we remember? Did you hear from Harry?" Draco growled, but he was clearly worried.

"Oh yes, his letter got here the same time as the Prophet. He's fine and so is everyone else. No one got hurt and they captured five of Greyback's gang." Hermione explained and Draco relaxed.

"Good to hear." He said, and glanced around the empty corridor, and then dragged her behind a tapestry. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her, and when they darted back into the corridor she was feeling significantly more cheerful.

A week later and it was Draco's turn to be grumpy and short tempered. Hermione knew from waiting to remove his Mark that he got testy and irritable when he was eager for something but forced to wait. The same thing was happening with becoming an animagus. He carefully performed the enchantments each night and then threw himself back in his chair with an angry sigh. She did her best to keep him occupied and when that failed she simply left him alone. He never said anything, but she thought that he felt a grudging gratitude for this, since it gave him less opportunities to snap at her, which he never meant to do. Hermione was also beginning to feel very excited for Draco to also be an animagus. She was glad that she had a few months to work on her stride as a cat before the spring so that when the warmer weather came she might be able to keep up with the longer strides of a wolf. Well, she'd be able to if he ran slowly, anyway.

She led him toward McGonagall's office, practically skipping down the corridor with excitement. By the time they had reached the stone gargoyle much of Draco's bad mood was gone in the tide of her good one.

"You're even worse now than when it was you going." He said quietly, grinning and kissing her cheek as they rode the staircase up. She was prevented from replying as he knocked and opened the door when McGonagall called.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." McGonagall set aside the papers she had been surveying, flashing them the briefest of smiles.

"Good evening, Professor." Draco said smoothly, giving a little bow as Hermione beamed at her favourite professor.

"I assume you have been performing the enchantments, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course, Professor." Draco said with a smile.

"I expected no less. Please, wand on my desk and perform the transformation."

Hermione stood aside and watched as Draco stepped forward and carefully placed his wand on the desk. He stepped back, closed his eyes, and opened them again at a little less than half his previous height, a well groomed, blonde wolf on McGonagall's office floor. He let out a quiet bark and sat, allowing Hermione to rush forward and scratch behind his ears.

"Perfect, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall was smiling now. "Please, turn back and forth a few times to familiarize yourself. A few circles around the room would not go amiss either. Just allow the body to move naturally."

Draco trotted in a few easy circles as she spoke before changing back. He stood for a few seconds and then shrunk again.

"Really, you two, I am not sure if I have ever had two students as excellent as you."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said, practically bursting with pride. Draco chuckled at her.

"I'm not sure I deserve that, Professor, but thank you all the same." He said, before changing back into a wolf again.

"Professor Miranda tells me that you two have both been receiving O levels on every paper and test she gives you. I think, Mr. Malfoy, that you simply had trouble applying yourself in previous years. Besides, you have both done this transformation perfectly on your first try when other, older witches and wizards have had trouble."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said, relenting. Hermione noticed him glance up at the portraits above the chair. Hermione looked up too. Dumbledore was beaming with pride down at them, and although Snape's expression was more reserved, he also looked proud of Draco.

"Ms. Granger, could you fill out this bit of paperwork here, please?" McGonagall said, pushing Draco's animagus form across the desk to her. "I would also like to venture some suggestions, Mr. Malfoy. I believe that, like Ms. Granger, only the three of us, the Weasleys, and Mr. Potter are aware that you have become an animagus?"

"Only Hermione, Harry, and Ron Weasley, as well as you, Professor."

"I would like to suggest you keep it that way. Like Ms. Granger, being an animagus could be your best defense. I will inform Mr. Filch that he may see a white dog about, with which he need not concern himself, but I will also tell him that you belong to Ms. Granger and I have made allowance for you to be here. That being said, I ask you to refrain from wandering the corridors, since you will not blend in so well as Ms. Granger. If you are beside Ms. Granger and only going short distances he should leave you alone, but I would ask you not to do anymore than this. I also suggest that, like Ms. Granger, you get a collar. You chose a form which can be taken for a dog or a wolf, and with the other students a collar would make you appear more like a dog and help convince them you are someone's pet. I hear you have developed a bit of a reputation amongst the Death Eaters, and if they think of you as Ms. Granger's dog, all the better. Remember, once they discover you can change, they will be watching for you and the element of surprise will be gone."

Hermione saw him flinch when Professor McGonagall mentioned him wearing a collar, but he also agreed with her. He thanked her and said he would follow her suggestions. Now he would know how she felt, wearing a collar. Once Hermione had filled out the sections of the registration form, McGonagall dismissed them with yet another compliment and a last suggestion that they go out onto the grounds for Draco to run.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Cat and the Wolf

I think this is about the shortest chapter I have ever written. But it's cute and, I think, necessary. It is also the 2nd last chapter entirely from Draco's perspective, and because of all this it's a bonus two-in-one-day chapter! Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 – The Cat and the Wolf<p>

Draco glanced over at Hermione as they rode the staircase down to the seventh floor corridor. She was beaming that smile of hers, unseeing, at the wall and he knew she was thinking about everything McGonagall had said in praise of them. He had to admit, at first he had been horrified at the thought of wearing a collar, even more at it saying he belonged to her. But it made logical sense. He couldn't say that this dog belonged to Draco Malfoy and then never be seen at the heels of his master. Still, part of him balked at the idea of _belonging_ to someone else. It made him sound so...whipped. Like he was one of those blubbering idiots who couldn't do anything without triple checking with their girlfriends.

He glanced over at Hermione again. She had a hand on the owl pendant around her neck. But she did belong to him, didn't she? She was his girlfriend, certainly no one else's; he didn't think Hermione was capable of being dishonest. In that sense she belonged to him, but she didn't run to him for every little thing. She was still her own person and she had protested about wearing his name around her neck, but she had agreed in the end. Those delicious lips were his to kiss, but only if she decided to let him, he thought, giving her a wolfish grin. As if to prove it, he pulled her into the first alcove they passed in which they were safely hidden behind a pillar. She didn't resist as he pressed his lips to hers, but when he pulled away she whispered to him.

"So what am I going to call you?"

He kissed her again, ignoring the question.

"I have to know what to call you or it won't be believable."

"Would you be quiet and let me kiss you, woman?" Draco growled, though with amusement and exasperation. It was her choice to let him kiss her indeed. She giggled, and so he kissed her cheeks and jaw instead.

"What about Apollo? I'm Athena, after all."

"Because I'm so utterly brilliant that without me the sun would cease to shine?" He suggested, grinning. He hadn't received a classical education for nothing.

"I knew you were listening." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek and ducking around him back into the corridor. He grinned at her back. Merlin, he liked this woman. A day with her never lacked interest. He watched her walk away. Maybe, just maybe, he could bear to wear her name as she wore his. It was in his own self interest after all as the most effective disguise he had from dark wizards or angry werewolves. He shrunk into his dog form and trotted after her, claws clicking on the stone.

McGonagall had been right; it was easy to let the powerful muscles in this new body take over and he kept close to Hermione's side with effortless strides. He was thankful that they didn't meet anyone on the way to the Entrance Hall and slipped out the doors alone. The front steps were not so much difficult as odd to navigate on four legs, but he managed it without much trouble. He was sure that, like Hermione, he would get the hang of it. He heard Hermione laugh as he bounded off into the darkening grounds, feeling the power and the effortless way the body of a wolf moved from trot to lope to full gallop across the snow.

Draco could feel the snow sticking to the fur on his legs and the cold between the pads of his paws but he ignored it. Running was keeping the rest of him warm, and besides, he was having too much fun to stop. Now he had an idea why dogs liked chasing sticks so much. He could smell the paths of the students who had braved the January weather to attend Care of Magical Creatures at Hagrid's cabin and the distinct smell of Hagrid himself, accompanied by Fang. He might see the world in black and white but the smells were so much more. He could tell that Hermione had run up and was standing three metres behind him. He turned to look at her and a snow ball hit him on the side. He barked in protest, wearing a dog's grin, and watched her roll another snow ball in her gloved hands. He leapt to the side to avoid it this time, the next one he caught in his jaws with a well timed jump and it broke apart on his teeth. Then he was beside her and, placing his paws on her side, his weight made her topple backwards into a pillow of snow.

She lay there and laughed, a hand on his neck. It was that wonderful laugh of pure enjoyment and Draco couldn't help it. She opened her eyes as he changed under her hand but before she knew it he was kissing her. She was just too damn pretty, lying there underneath him, laughing, smiling, her cheeks red from the cold. He wanted to hold her there and just kiss her until the sun went down or Hagrid found them and demanded what he was doing to her, but after a second quick kiss he pulled her up. She was already shivering and so he dragged her along to the castle doors at a run. He didn't want to get her sick; besides, she might not let him kiss her if she did.

They made their way together to the common room and brushed off Theo's question about Hermione's wet hair. Draco would have been annoyed by Theo's stupid grin if he didn't like him so much. As it was, he gave his friend a light cuff on the back of the head and smiled his good night at Hermione, who disappeared up the women's staircase. He was just glad Theo was the only one in the common room as he descended to the bathroom and got ready for bed. His shoes and socks were wet, but also his hands and his robes were damp from running in the snow as a wolf like that. Returning to his room he threw on his pajamas and fell onto the bed.

He would have to find something good to do for her for Valentine's Days. Even though it was on a Sunday it was not going to be a Hogsmeade trip, so he couldn't fall back on just buying her everything she liked. Of course, Hermione wasn't the type that liked that anyway. He considered that book she had read to him. He wasn't just a "single man of good fortune" to her. She liked him for him, which was something that was a lot more important to him than he thought he would ever admit. He looked at the spot she had occupied a week before. And he really had to figure out a way to get her into his bed again. Draco fell asleep with half formed plans in his head and a grin on his lips.


	31. Chapter 31 - On Valentine's Day

A little warning here, there is some mild sexuality from here on out. There are 16 chapters left, including this one, and I've looked over them all and I don't really feel like I need to put the rating up, but PLEASE, let me know if you think this deserves a higher rating! I've tried to keep things PG while at the same time writing about a pair of 18 year olds. Those of you who are 18 or older will probably understand the innate contradiction here. But, regardless, enjoy.

One other note: tomorrow the next chapter will be up about now (ie 4pm EST) but after tomorrow it will be moved to about 6pm. But I will still do my best to get you a chapter daily. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 – On Valentine's Day<p>

The days up to Valentine's Day passed quickly and, for the most part, quietly. The whispering had started again every time Hermione walked through the halls. Ginny told her one evening in the Gryffindor common room while suppressing a giggle what she had heard. People were talking again about Hermione and Draco. News had been scarce since the last full moon and the students were once again wondering what the true nature of their relationship was. Hermione was incredibly grateful that there were only about five people at Hogwarts who knew how they really felt about each other. Still, once she knew what the whispers were about she had a hard time not blushing whenever people stared as she went down the corridors next to Draco.

"What's wrong?" He asked after the third time this happened and he had pulled her behind a tapestry.

"It's embarrassing. Ginny told me they're all talking about us again."

"We could give them something to really talk about, you know." He said, grinning suggestively as he leaned closer and brushed some stray hair from her face. His lips were almost touching hers and he was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Draco!"

"Then for now, we'll have to be grateful that all they're doing is whispering rumors. The vultures just don't have anything to talk about and it is nearly Valentine's Day. Everyone has romance on the mind and they can't help notice who the most charming guy in the school is walking around with."

"Oh, so you're the most charming man in the school now, are you?" She said, giving him a playful punch.

"Aren't I?" He grinned wolfishly down at her.

"Hmm, maybe." She said, smiling mischievously and pushing past him back into the corridor.

"Maybe?!" He said with real annoyance. She laughed and ran off to their next class, Draco behind her, demanding she take that back.

Hermione awoke on Sunday, Valentine's Day, feeling a bit nervous. She had a few things prepared for Draco today, but she was going to need a little courage and probably even more self control to keep from blushing all day. She went down to breakfast with Theo, Draco, and Dean, the whispers following them all the way.

"You've turned red again, Hermione." Dean told her quietly as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"I know!" She said angrily. "I can't help it. I wish they would all just leave me alone."

"Is this how Harry always felt?"

"Yes. It was probably worse for him, though. Well, it still is."

"It's going to get worse when-" Dean started, grinning a little in spite of himself.

"Yes, yes, I know." Hermione snapped. "I'm sorry, Dean, this whole thing is just putting me on edge."

"Hermione?" It was Ginny standing behind them. "Done breakfast? I thought you might want to go see Hagrid with me, since you're not doing anything today." Ginny was speaking a little too loudly, but Hermione stood and joined her anyway. She couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling when she saw Draco remain in his seat. She had hoped he would have something planned.

"Did Harry send you anything?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her disappointment as she pulled on her winter cloak.

"Oh yes, a nice long letter and some chocolates and that; the usual." Ginny said, linking her arm with Hermione's as they headed out into the grounds. "By the way, I'm under orders from your dear boyfriend to bring you to Hagrid's. He's going to meet us there later. People are really watching you today."

"Oh," Hermione said, brightening considerably. "He told you to do this?"

"Yes, he thought that it might be better today to not be seen alone. I think for most of the day you get to hang out with friends." Ginny said, laughing. "But frankly, I don't mind. I don't get to see Harry today, and I don't get to see you that often either. You spent a lot of your time in the eighth year common room with Draco now."

"Sorry. We've been trying to get through all the homework." Hermione said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it, I've been swamped too." Ginny said, laughing as they knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Back, Fang! Come in, come in, you two." Hagrid said, beaming at them. "Mr. Malfoy was down the other day to tell me you were comin' today Hermione, Ginny. He said he'd be along a little after you. He thought this'd be a nice way to spend the mornin', especially since ye can't be alone." Hagrid winked at her and Hermione blushed and protested at the suggestion.

"What, you don't like spending time alone with me anymore?" Draco drawled from the still open door.

"Good mornin' Mr. Malfoy, come in out o' the cold, now." Hagrid said as he began making tea.

Draco shut the door and kissed the outraged Hermione on the cheek as Ginny giggled.

"How did you find out about...us, Hagrid?" It felt strange referring to her and Draco as an "us."

"Jus' when Mr. Malfoy came to ask if you three could spend the mornin' 'ere. I don't blame ye for keepin' it quiet though. Everyone in the school an' everyone it'll have a field day."

"It's really only a matter of time, but we'd like to defer it as long as we can." Hermione said, looking at Draco. He was perfectly at ease in Hagrid's cabin now, lounging elegantly in the chair, scratching Fang's head absently. "It doesn't bother you as much, does it?"

"Honestly, no. I don't mind people talking about me, especially if they're saying good things." Draco grinned.

"You do love the attention, don't you?" Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"Of course. I might be close to being disowned, but I'm still a Malfoy." Draco's grin didn't falter as Hermione hit him on the shoulder.

"Ya' know, Hermione, even a few months ago I would've been surprised, but when Mr. Malfoy told me it wasn't much of one." Hagrid said as he placed the tea in front of them.

"You two have been inseparable since September." Ginny supplied. Hermione was looking more and more horrified.

"She's right, you know." Draco put in.

"It's not surprising everyone's been wonderin' about you two." Hagrid added. Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands, making everyone laugh.

Hermione was thankful as the conversation turned away from her relationship with Draco, although Draco didn't seem to mind at all. He just lounged there grinning at her. They discussed school and the massive amount of homework they all had in preparation for their examinations. Talk then turned to what they were planning on doing after school. Hermione was considering joining the Ministry, and everyone was a little surprised when Draco said he wasn't. Most people seemed to expect him to, but he explained he had discovered a flair for business. He was thinking about expanding more into business once Florean's Ice Cream Parlour was stable again.

Ginny turned the conversation to Quidditch by mentioning that she was still hoping to find her way onto a professional team. She had not received anything from McGonagall but Gwenog Jones had written to her say she was asking the Headmistress for permission to attend the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match in early March. Draco and Ginny ended up entering a kind of verbal sparring match that Hermione and Hagrid watched with exasperation. Hermione could tell that both of them were actually worried about the match, and she was starting to worry too. Whoever lost was going to be incredibly upset and while so much was riding on this match for Ginny it was also a chance for Draco to prove himself against Gryffindor.

Eventually Hagrid and Hermione managed to pull the conversation back to safer topics for the rest of the morning. Hermione rather enjoyed herself, sitting and sipping her tea with her boyfriend and friends, even if they did occasionally gang up to tease her. She was almost sad to leave Hagrid and definitely not looking forward to returning to the castle in the cold. But the three of them said goodbye to Hagrid and hurried back through the snow. Draco refrained from wrapping an arm around Hermione although he moved toward her and looked like he wanted to. They split for lunch to their house tables where Hermione sat between Ginny and Dean and they all rose together after eating. Ginny again took Hermione's arm and directed her to an empty classroom, Dean following behind them. They were joined by Ernie, Megan, Mandy, Sue, and Luna Lovegood, whom Hermione ran over to hug. It had been so long since Hermione had seen her or really talked with her odd friend.

"Hello Hermione. I haven't seen you much lately." Luna said dreamily, returning her hug.

"I know, I've been so busy with work and...such." Hermione finished lamely, distracted as Draco, Theo, and Blaise entered the room.

"It's alright. I have been too. Oh, hello Dean. I hope you're doing well. It's been so long since we escaped. How are Harry and Ron?"

"They're good. They're working at the Ministry as Aurors." Hermione said, glancing at Dean as they all tried to keep up with Luna's train of thought. Luna wandered over to talk to Dean as Megan and Ginny talked and Theo, Blaise, and Ernie pulled out the Exploding Snap cards.

"You set this all up too?" Hermione asked Draco who had appeared at her side.

"Course." He grinned, glanced quickly around, and stole a quick kiss.

They moved the desks and the chairs into a circle and played card games through the afternoon. They started with Exploding Snap and after a few games of that Hermione and Dean did their best to teach the rest of the players some muggle card games. It took a few hands for the other players to get the hang of the unfamiliar game but very soon Draco and Blaise were dominating every hand with the others fighting to not lose.

"So you two are together, finally?" Luna said into a lull in the conversation. Half the table jumped and stared at Draco, who had his arm around the back of Hermione's chair.

"What?! Really?" Blaise looked furious. He had obviously still had some hope he would get Hermione himself.

"Is it that obvious? We've been trying so hard to keep it quiet." Hermione said in distress.

"Well, we clearly fooled Blaise." Draco said with a grin, throwing the last of his cards on the table and winning the hand. Blaise almost crushed the cards in his hands.

"No, not really." Luna said, cocking her head at them. "But it's obvious when you think about it. You two work so well together." Draco and Hermione looked at each other in incomprehension as Luna spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ernie said, sounding a little hurt.

"We don't want the school to know. Can you imagine how much people would be talking about it? Could you all please keep it quiet? Please?" Hermione pleaded to the table.

"Of course, Hermione." Megan said with a kind smile, and then elbowed Ernie on her side. "_Won't we?_"

"Yes, yes, of course." Ernie said.

The others also promised after that and they found another topic to discuss until they moved onto another muggle card game which Hermione and Dean attempted to teach. The afternoon passed quickly, the ten of them talking and laughing while playing various card games. Hermione promised to spend more time with Ginny and Luna in the future as they all made their way together down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione smiled at her plate but she rose quickly, feeling restless and not having much of an appetite in her excitement.

She made her way alone back up to the common room before most of the rest of the school and past very few people in the corridors. She had been tempted to return as a cat, but she thought it might be prudent to let people see her leave and see where she was going.

Hermione went straight up to her room and retrieved the gift she had bought and prepared for Draco, slipping it into her pocket and returning to the common room. She was tempted to curl up in his usual chair as a cat and was about to yield to the temptation when the wall slid back and Draco joined her. He smiled as he joined her and took one of her hands.

"Thank you for today. It was a lot of fun. Oh, yes, here, I know you won't be terribly happy, but it's for the best and I hope you like it." She said, turning very red as she handed him a small, long box.

"Wonderfully confident, Hermione." Draco said with a laugh at her negative description of her gift for him. He tugged the box open to reveal a thin gold chain necklace.

"Well, I know you're not a big fan of things like this, but I couldn't find anything you would like more, and you probably don't want to wear a collar. I enchanted it like you did my necklace." She played with the owl around her neck. "I also know you're not very keen on wearing my name, so..." She trailed off, watching him as he looked down at the chain.

"It's alright, Hermione." He unhooked it from the box and handed it to her, and then sat in front of her chair for her to do it up for him. He couldn't do up the fiddly little clasp. When she told him it was on, he examined the glint of gold on his pale skin before he shrunk into his animagus form. A black collar hung around his neck, a round tag informing the reader his name was Apollo and he belonged to Hermione Granger. Hermione conjured a mirror to hold and show him. He lifted his muzzle carefully to examine his reflection.

When she lowered the mirror he trotted to a spot in front of the fire and looked pointedly at her. It didn't take words to get the message. She slid off the chair and into her cat form as he walked in circles and lay down in the warm glow. She padded over and curled up against his stomach, her head against his neck. It was perfectly warm and comfortable in the heat from the fire, with the rug under her and Draco's fur as her pillow. She felt herself dozing off, hearing distantly and ignoring the sounds of the other eighth years returning from dinner. Both of them lay on the brink of sleep by the fire for hours, amused by listening to the conversations of their friends.

"Hey, where'd that dog come from?" That was Dean.

"Looks more like a wolf." Blaise's voice had some worry in it.

"No, it's got a collar." Theo's voice was near them. "And Athena's curled up with it, so I doubt it's dangerous."

"Yeah. Athena is one really smart cat. Smart as a human, really." Dean again.

Hermione yawned her amusement and opened her eyes for a second. Theo was peering down at them with curiosity.

"The tag says his name is Apollo and he's Hermione's." Theo told the others and moved out of Hermione's sight. She closed her eyes again. Her cat hearing was almost better than her eyesight for the distances of sounds, anyway.

"I didn't know we were allowed dogs." Dean was in his chair.

"I don't think we are. But Hermione is chummy with McGonagall. Plus you don't see this Apollo around much, do you?" Blaise was in his chair, furthest from the fire.

"Maybe Hagrid normally has him, with that boarhound he has." Dean suggested.

"Could be. Looks like a nice dog though."

"Wonder if Draco bought it for her. It looks Malfoy-ish, you know?" Dean again.

"Yes, it does." That was Theo. He sounded thoughtful.

"Why does he always get everything?!" Blaise said angrily.

"Calm down, Blaise! First, he doesn't always get everything, just think of what he went through last year. Second, you're being overly bitter about this. Third, please try to stop." Theo said in hushed but emphatic tones.

"Yeah, that's a bloody smart cat, she might report back to Draco." Dean said in a thinly veiled attempted to break the tension.

The conversation was much more subdued after that, though they did discuss a few safe topics. Hermione's cat mind dozed easily, vaguely considering the strangeness of Blaise's reaction. She had never considered he might be that jealous. It had to be of Draco in general, not solely because of her. She was certain Blaise didn't really have any feelings for her, she just happened to be the biggest prize with her connections and Order of Merlin. But right now, and to her cat's mind, that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was curled up and safe against Draco, with the heat of the common room fire washing over them.

Hermione's ears twitched at the sudden noise when the men stood and made their way to bed. Well, two sets of footsteps did. She heard the third walk around the two animals and crouch to get a better look.

"Hermione?" Said Theo's voice, and before she could stop herself she looked up at him, blinking at the face illuminated in the firelight. "I knew it! You're the cat, Hermione?"

Hermione yowled in protest.

"The common room's empty, don't worry." Theo said, grinning. He was speaking quietly as an added precaution. "And this is Draco, then."

Draco lifted his head and fixed Theo with a penetrating stare which Theo was having a hard time maintaining. Hermione broke the tension by uncurling herself and stretching before she changed. If he knew there was no point in hiding it from him.

"Please, Theo, this needs to be a secret even more than Draco and I's relationship does. Both of us are still in a lot of danger from dark wizards they haven't caught yet, and this might just save our lives." She said, pleading in her voice and eyes.

"Of course. You've kept knowledge of your informant for my father's whereabouts a secret and even made sure he saw me before Potter and Weasley took him, the least I can do is return the favour." Theo explained, managing to continue speaking with only a slight pause as Draco returned to his normal shape as well. Theo wasn't used to watching the animagus transformation.

"You better, Theo. We've worked very hard to have this extra advantage." Draco growled.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think you have everyone else convinced. I've just seen Athena around more often than the others, especially on the day my father was captured. I did notice that only one or the other was there, and that Athena seemed more attached to her owner than cats usually are. So, how did he convince you to wear a collar with his name on it?" Theo added, grinning at Hermione.

"It's a safety precaution, Theo. And just for that you get to help her out as payback. You open doors or provide a distraction whenever Athena needs one." Draco said, poking his friend in the chest.

"Sure, sure. I can do that." Theo said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Please, and thank you, Theo, we really need this to be a secret." Hermione said, touching Theo's shoulder and smiling at Draco before hurrying through the girl's door. She closed it behind her and leaned against it.

"Now look what you did, Theo! I was going to try and get her to stay with me tonight." Hermione heard Draco say through the door.

"She'll stay with you?" Hermione could practically hear the grin on Theo's face.

"None of your business!" Draco snapped.

Hermione stayed there, back pressed against the door for support for almost a full minute, gathering her courage. She suddenly pushed herself away and quickly climbed the stairs. Once in her room she pulled off the clothes she had been wearing and opened her drawer-and froze. Again she had to pause to gather her courage. She had ordered this and arranged for it to be sent to her and while she wanted to surprise Draco, she was a little worried that his reaction would be more than she wanted. But she also very much wanted to surprise him and see his reaction. She would have to make a decision; she was standing in her luke-warm room in mid-February with nothing on and it was getting unbearably cold. Finally she moved, pulling the clothes on and throwing her dressing gown overtop for warmth and decency. She slunk out as a cat, making her way quickly down the stairs and into the common room. Theo was still there, standing near the table and looking at some pieces of parchment in his hands.

"Ah, Athena, I thought you might be coming back. He went down just after Hermione went to bed, come on, I'll get the door for you." Theo said, managing to only grin a little.

Hermione gave him her best cat scowl but slipped through the door when he opened it for her. He descended without speaking to his room and nodded to her before he closed the door. Her cat ears could hear someone brushing their teeth in the bathroom across from Draco's room, most likely him. She pressed her paw to Draco's door and it swung open for her. She enough it was empty, and as soon as she was inside she shut it behind her as a human again, found her hanger in Draco's wardrobe (it was the only plastic one) and hung up her dressing gown. She thought the frayed pink fabric looked rather comical amongst all of Draco's elegent black robes, school and dress, though she noticed he also hung up his muggle slacks. She hurried to the bed and pulled the hangings a little more shut than they had been so he wouldn't notice her there right away and slipped between his green sheets, grateful to be off the cold floor.

She put her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to relax. She was spared the anxiety of a long wait, however, because she hadn't been there long when she heard the door open. She held in a gasp and kept her eyes shut. She heard him moving around until...

"Merlin's pants." Draco breathed. Hermione opened her eyes. Draco was staring at her, a smile spreading on his face. By the look of it he had just removed his shirt, as it lay, forgotten, on the floor. She tried not to stare at the muscles of his chest and arms developed by frequent Quidditch practice.

"Hi." She managed.

"I really do love it when women materialize in my bed." Draco said, grinning at her as he moved closer.

"Have women appear often, do you?" She said, a little scathingly, but he continued grinning anyway.

"Not as often as I would like. But even then, it'd just be a shame. I'd have to kick them out. I already have one woman in my bed, and she's enough for me." He climbed on the bed, his knees on either side of her legs, making her blush furiously. He laughed at her embarrassment and leant down to kiss her gently. She let go of the sheet she had been holding to cover herself in order to run her fingers through Draco's hair.

"Merlin's baggy underwear, Hermione!" Draco managed, staring down. He pulled at the sheets and she released her hold on them. She had obtained a white nightgown with a satiny texture and lace edging on the hem and bust line. It revealed a decent amount more cleavage than she normally would and stopped mid-thigh, also showing more skin than she ever did. It was also slightly sheer and the outline of matching white panties was visible through the fabric. Draco's eyes slid down and up again, and Hermione knew with certainty that he was thinking how he could see her underwear, but no bra.

"Like it?" Hermione managed.

"Like it? Hermione, you look absolutely...delicious." Draco whispered the last word into her ear, making her giggle. They both looked down and Hermione couldn't help but giggle again, despite turning redder and redder. Draco stopped her giggling with another kiss, his hands sliding up her legs, but she jerked back and grabbed them. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Not yet." She whispered. He trailed kisses up her neck, sending a thrill up her spine.

"I'll make you a deal." He said, pausing to kiss her and bite gently at her lower lip. "Next time you wear that, I'm taking it off you."

"Deal." She said and kissed him back. She pressed her lips tightly to his and, considering how his kisses on her neck had made her feel, she made a decision. She still held his hands immobile on her tights and she moved one to her waist, the other she placed on her chest. His kiss deepened and his hands tightened until he pulled back. Their eyes met for some time, until Draco relaxed and laid his head on her chest, obviously relishing the newly allowed contact. Hermione laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and stretched out.

"Are you going to sleep like this?" She asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"You are definitely my new favourite pillow." Draco mumbled into her chest.

Hermione eventually managed to convince him to get off her, but only by telling him his additional weight was making it difficult to breathe. She curled up and Draco wrapped himself around her, much as they had been as animals in front of the fire earlier, except for the fact that Draco had managed to snake one hand through her arms onto her chest. She laughed a little but left it there.

The night had gone rather well. She had been worried he'd try something, and worried she'd regret the liberty she had allowed, but she found she definitely did not. She was rather surprised to find her own resistance beginning to crumble. Draco was just so...so...well, so sexy, especially half naked, like he was now. She loved the feel of his skin against hers and considered that next time she slept here she would have to find a different night gown or just something more open than a t-shirt to do it in. And he cared about her, enough to only go as far as she let him, and that meant everything to her.

Just as Hermione was falling asleep she felt Draco shift and pull her closer. "It is a nice necklace," he whispered. She wondered if he thought she was asleep, or if he just wanted her to pretend to be so that he could say the things he had trouble saying normally. "And yours is the only name I would wear."


	32. Chapter 32 - An Icy February

It can be fun editing a long story like this when you've written at least 100 000 words since you last touched it: even I forget what's going to be in each chapter and I surprise myself all the time. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 – An Icy February<p>

Hermione awoke to the sound of an unfamiliar alarm clock and Draco's arm tightening around her. She managed to get him to let go and sat up. It looked like it was still fairly early.

"I changed it so you could leave before the others are up." Draco mumbled into his pillow, his arm lying across her lap.

"Thank you," Hermione said, kissing the top of his head before she put her dressing gown back on and slipped out of the room. Draco sat up in bed and she shot him a smile before turning into a cat and hopping up the stairs. She was rather pleased that she had slept through the night so easily with Draco and that he had set the alarm for her. Of course, she was also somewhat horrified that she had forgotten to set an alarm herself, especially when they had class today.

The rest of the week went well, despite the constant whispering that followed her and Draco around the halls. Draco was helping her to ignore the people discussing her where ever she went, however, with a quiet "Focus on me and only me." She would have thought that after six years at Hogwarts being one of Harry Potter's best friends she would be used to all this talk, but she didn't think she had ever been the center of so much of it. She probably had during their fourth year when that horrible Skeeter woman had been writing about her, but it hadn't really lasted.

On the Friday it was time for Draco to go to his first Slug Club meeting. Hermione didn't think it was much of a good start. Blaise was still obviously bitter and was silent and chilly as he walked with them. Draco seemed to be somewhat dreading going and Hermione was very grateful to met Ginny on the way down to have a little more cheerful company. She took Ginny's arm and they led the way down to the room in the dungeons where Slughorn held his meetings, letting the two men follow.

It wasn't a horrible meeting. Slughorn was delighted by his new addition to the group and spent much of his time speaking with Draco. Hermione couldn't help but be impressed by Draco's control. He had his mask of calm on the he answered politely every time he was asked a question. He was really quite good at this type of thing; listening, considering, and saying the right thing even if he was having a miserable time.

All the same Hermione was glad to escape Slughorn's room and get some sleep. The next day was their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and Hermione had agreed with Draco that they would spend the day separately. It wasn't that they were tired of each other's company but simply needed to spend time with other people as well. Hermione waited in line and chatted happily with Ginny and Megan, as Draco, Theo, and Dean laughed further back.

The girls went to Honeydukes first and spent an hour or so giggling in the specialty sweets, mostly imagining how they would slip them to the boys and their reactions. Hermione told them in a whisper that Draco had been thinking of giving Blaise a canary cream. Hermione got a small brick of chocolate which she had a soft spot for but restrained herself from buying anything else. She hadn't lived half her life with dentists for nothing. Ginny spent some time in Zonko's Joke Shop with Hermione and Megan wandering behind her, commenting on the objects in the store, but not really interested in buying anything.

Hermione felt that Ginny was still thinking it would have been nice to have a second Weasley's Wizard Wheezes here, or that maybe bringing some of Zonko's newer products home for George would give him more of his inspiration back. Hermione wasn't sure this would work. It depressed her to think it, but she was getting more and more sure that without Fred, George would never achieve as much as he could have with his twin. It wasn't long before they convinced Ginny to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"Have you heard how George is doing?" Hermione asked as they sat in the corner of the pub.

"Harry wrote that he seems to be doing well and Angelina is around a lot." Ginny said with a grin.

"Well, that's always good." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Yes, and he said from what he's heard through Ron from mum, Percy's spending an awful lot of time with Penelope Clearwater."

"How long has he been seeing her?" Megan asked. She had become a lot more familiar with the Weasley family in the last few months after spending so much time with Ginny.

"Hasn't it been since our third year, your second, Ginny?"

"I think so, although they had a bit of a falling out for a few years. Sounds like since he came to his senses last year he's made up with her."

"That's good. He always seemed to really like her." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes. Harry also mentioned that Ron's been spending some time with a girl he met at the Ministry." Ginny said a little more tentatively, a little worried about her reaction.

"That's good. I'm glad he found someone." She said, and was pleasantly surprised to find that she meant it. She wasn't upset at all to find that Ron was seeing someone and she was rather happy for her friend. She felt it meant that she truly did consider him a friend and nothing more, and that she also cared very much for Draco.

"You are?" Ginny said with some surprise.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile. "I hope it works out for him. Maybe we'll get to meet her over Easter."

"Yeah," Ginny said, brightening. "So, did you enjoy your Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, very much. I'm hoping you two did as well." Hermione blustered, thinking of her white night gown which she would not be wearing for some time.

"Of course we did." Megan said, smiling and putting a kindly hand on Hermione's arm. "I was just glad to spend time with you all. I was seeing a man from a higher year before the war, and I've been writing to him, but he didn't ask me to do anything."

"Well, where should we go next?" Ginny asked brightly, putting her empty bottle on the table.

"The bookshop?" Hermione said, giving them both a pleading look. "Oh, please? We can go to Gladrags after if you let me look quickly."

"Hermione, you're never quick in a bookstore." Ginny said with a laugh.

"I'll try."

They agreed in the end and Hermione did do her best to look quickly. Ginny and Megan also hadn't been as reluctant to go as they had pretended to be and they spent some quiet time among the volumes. Hermione was much more reluctant to go to Gladrags, but Megan insisted and Ginny was also trying to be optimistic.

"Just think, if it all goes well, we might need new dresses for a wedding sometime soon." She whispered to Hermione.

Hermione definitely agreed with her. She couldn't see George and Angelina getting married anytime soon, they'd be a little yet, but Percy and Penelope might be sooner than they thought. In fact, she really hoped they would. It would be a sign of better things to come for the family after the trials of the war, a boost of their spirits just as the wedding of Bill and Fleur had been-before it had been interrupted.

All in all, Hermione thought she did a very good job of ignoring her usual dislike of clothes shopping and trying to embrace it for once. They left the shop in good spirits, standing in the street a moment to arrange their purchases. Ginny and Megan fit theirs neatly into their bookbags and Hermione simply dropped them into her beaded bag. She had only bought a few things anyway, which could have fit in the pockets of her school robes, but since both the girls knew about her bag, she didn't mind using it front of them.

"We should head back up to the castle." Ginny said.

"It feels a lot colder out than when we went it." Hermione said.

Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she was too concerned with how cold she was to worry about it. They were near the end of the main street and the sooner they got started the sooner they would be back in the warmth of the castle. The cold and the end of a fun day were causing her spirits to drop, and judging by the silence of the other two as they trudged along, they were feeling it too. A freezing wind blew over them, grabbing at their robes and hair. It seemed even colder after that.

"It is just me," Hermione said bitterly "or is it getting even colder?" Then she froze in her tracks. The other two continued for a few steps before they realized she had stopped. It was definitely getting colder by the second, and now she knew what the nagging thought was, but she was too terrified to turn around and confirm what she already knew. Megan and Ginny turned, however, and their white faces told her what she needed to know. The door of a nearby shop opening and a group of third year Hufflepuffs exiting shocked Hermione into her senses.

"Get out of here and tell someone there are Dementors in Hogsmeade!" Hermione shrieked at them, much more shrilly than she had intended. The third years looked around in shock and horror before taking off at a run down the street.

Hermione whipped around, wand out. There were quite a few of them. She couldn't see them all in the dimming light and the blowing snow. The despair and hopelessness was hitting her in waves. She wouldn't be able to fight them off, there were far too many and it was the only spell she was rubbish at. Complete rubbish, that's what she was. Rubbish at everything. She was going to fail all her exams. She was never going to see Draco again. He wouldn't want to see her, and why would he?

She couldn't see anything but the horrible black cloaks floating in front of her or hear anything but the rattling of their breath. The shouts of Ginny and Megan were lost to the wind. She couldn't look away from the black hood closest to her as her mind presented her with one miserable scenario after another. She did notice the flash of silver to one side and she kept her wand raised, though a puff of silver mist was all she managed. It must have been Ginny casting her patronus, but it was occupied protecting her and Megan, who had never learned to conjure one.

Hermione had her wand, and she knew the spell, and she knew she could cast it, but it was just a stick of wood for all the good it would be with her at that moment. The black hood was getting closer and closer, the breath louder, and the despair stronger, until all her sight was filled with the blackness and she dimly felt herself fall to her knees and then backward into the cold embrace of the snow. A cold embrace like death; death like all those corpses in the Great Hall after the battle: Fred, Professor Lupin, dear Tonks, little Colin Creevy, even Lavender who she didn't like, all lying there, dead. The screams, the blood, the fear, and the terror.

Hermione felt herself beginning to pass out when silver light began to fight against the black. It felt as though it took an eternity for the darkness to fade away and to be replaced with grey sky and she watched, almost in slow motion, as a shining shape leapt over her towards the horrible creatures. As soon as it was past her she felt the despair fading and she heard the shouting from behind her head. Ginny was calling her name, as was another voice, _Draco's voice_. She was showered with snow as Draco slid from a run beside her, looking with a deathly white face into hers. She smiled at him.

As though the smile had given both of them the extra confidence, Hermione felt the unnatural cold leave her and the horrible visions recede. Moments before she had felt certain that she would never see Draco again, but here he was, leaning over her. That alone restored her. She was just able to see Draco's silver dog join with Dean and Ginny's patronus, and she raised her wand behind him and her silver otter burst from the tip, joining the other three to drive off the last of the Dementors.

"Hermione!" Draco pulled her up out of the snow, hugging her and kissing her desperately.

"I'm okay," she said. "Mostly, at least."

"Never, never, scare me like that again." He whispered, hugging her tightly.

Hermione did need Draco's help to get up, and she held onto his arm to keep herself steady while standing. Megan, too, was leaning on Ginny in order to remain upright and Theo's face was grey. Hermione wordlessly flicked her wand and her bar of Honeydukes chocolate flew from the beaded bag. She broke it into six pieces, and Ginny made sure Megan was eating one being taking one herself.

"Why the chocolate?" Draco asked. Dean had taken some right away, Theo more reluctantly. He, Ginny, and Draco all knew that this was her one indulgence for herself and they felt bad depriving her of it, but Ginny had too much experience to worry.

"It helps," Hermione said simply. To prove her point, when Draco opened his mouth to reply she stuffed part of the brick in. That made them all laugh and dispelled the last of the lingering effects.

They had just started to hobble down the street, Hermione able to stumble on her own, Megan needed Ginny to lean on, with Dean hovering at the ready and Theo and Draco drifting beside them in a horrified trance, when a large group of people ran up to meet them. At the head of it was Madame Rosmerta and Aberforth Dumbledore, followed at a distance by the group of third years Hermione had yelled at.

"Is everyone all right? Are they gone?" Madame Rosmerta said, looking closely at Megan, who was looking very grey.

"Yes, we're all alright." Hermione said.

"We got rid of the ones attacking us and they headed north, that way." Ginny said, pointing.

"There might be more around," Aberforth grunted. "I'll take the north side."

Rosmerta began directing people to different sections of town to search for any lingering Dementors and others to round up any Hogwarts students and send them back to the castle. One professor who had been about to leave the Three Broomsticks hurried on ahead to inform Professor McGonagall. The owners of Honeydukes gave them more chocolate before they left, the third years walking a little behind them.

"How did you find us, anyway?" Hermione asked Draco who walked silently beside her.

"Hm? Oh, those kids. They were running past and I grabbed one of them. He told me you had yelled at them and jolted them into moving." Draco said, jerking his head towards the kids walking behind them.

"Well, I'm glad they escaped most of it, at least." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Glad?!" Draco snapped. "And you just stood there? You didn't even try to cast a patronus and I had to watch you just fall, like..." He trailed off.

Hermione didn't respond. Like she had already lost her soul. She didn't blame him for being angry with her, she would have been angry too.

"You idiotic Gryffindors and your heroics." He muttered, but she knew he didn't really mean it. When she looked over he smiled briefly at her, and she smiled back.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall when they arrived and ushered them all into an empty classroom and got the three separate stories of the women, men, and the third years. She listened mutely, nodded, and sent the whole group up to the hospital wing, giving an encouraging smile to Hermione before she left. Again the third years followed in the wake of the older students, half of whom were very familiar with the way to the hospital wing. In fact Madame Pomfrey saw Hermione and Ginny enter first and gave them an exasperated look.

"It just wouldn't be a year at Hogwarts without seeing you a few times, would it?" She said with a sigh. "What was it this time?"

"Dementors," Ginny said glumly. "They attacked us in Hogsmeade."

"Well, that calls for some chocolate."

The entire group of them was harassed by the matron into taking seats on the beds as she forced chunks of chocolate on them, broken carefully off her massive brick with a hammer. The third years looked as though they had never been in her care before and had slightly harassed expressions. Hermione and Ginny were old veterans and took whatever she told them to without complaining. Megan was given a larger piece than the rest of them as she was still grey faced. She dismissed the third years soon after they arrived, leaving only the six older students whom she checked over very carefully.

Finally Madame Pomfrey sent everyone off save Megan. The girls patted her hands reassuringly as the matron poured out some dreamless sleep potion for her, just in case. After helping her change into some pajamas the five of them were shooed out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione supposed Madame Pomfrey knew that she could handle herself and besides, she was already looking better than Megan was. Ginny gave Hermione a tight hug before they parted to the different common rooms and Hermione trailed after the three men to the eighth year common room.

"That was some girl's day out." She said as she sank gratefully into her chair by the fire. She didn't really feel like getting much work done so she just curled up in the chair and listened to Dean and Theo tell Ernie and Blaise what had happened. She lost herself in thought as they talked, remembering the despair that had filled her when she had been surrounded by the Dementors. She now knew how Harry had felt in their third year. She had reacted to them just as he had. He had told them once that when the Dementors got close he heard the last moments of his parents and as she had sunk deeper into their power she had begun to relive the Battle of Hogwarts. It was shocking to think it was approaching a year since the battle had happened, and shocking to think the castle was running just as normal.

Hermione jumped a little when something touched her hand, but she smiled when she realized it was Draco. The common room was empty now and she clasped his hand tightly for reassurance. He was smiling at her and looking at his handsome and caring face erased her fears. He stood and tugged her hand and she followed obediently. She hadn't really meant to spend the night with him again so soon after Valentine's Day but she felt that they both needed each other at the moment. She kissed his cheek and went up to her own room to get ready, returning as a cat to find him waiting for her in the common room. He carried her down to his room, something he hadn't done in a while, and left her to arrange herself while he changed. She settled in his bed and was half asleep when he returned. He slipped under the sheets beside her and pulled her against him, kissing her head before they settled to sleep.

Even though she hadn't planned a night with Draco, she was glad she spent it with him. She woke up three times during the night, twice with nightmares of the battle. The third time she wasn't sure what woke her, but she found Draco awake, staring at the canopy of the bed. When she had put a hand on his chest he rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. They fell asleep again in each other's arms, Hermione considering that he must have had a nightmare as well, but was too proud to acknowledge it.

Hermione slept well for the rest of the night, though she annoyed Draco the next day by panicking over their homework and making him spend the entire day working on it. In fact, she didn't take much of a break all week, even if she stopped bothering him about it. She sat every night in the common room, surrounded by books, with her quill in hand and half finished essay in front of her. Draco didn't mind much, however, because Quidditch was starting up again and he was busy with practices.

On Saturday night Draco was perplexed to find her following him down to his room again, but his suggestive grin disappeared when she jabbed a finger at his calendar by way of explanation. It was the night of the full moon. Hermione slept much better with Draco than she would have worrying on her own. She thought it had something to do with how safe she felt in his arms, especially after he had practically saved her a week ago. She really needed to work on her patronus. Harry had been right in that letter he had written months ago: she really was safer with Draco around.

And besides that, there was the simple fact that she enjoyed spending the night with him. She felt a little guilty, but only because she had a feeling that, although there was no direct school rule about this, and they were of age adults, it would certainly be frowned upon. But she didn't do it that often, and it had really only been when they needed each other's support. Or when she needed his support and he pretended he didn't need hers. The next morning she and Ginny received a short letter from Harry along with the morning paper.

_Dear Ginny and Hermione,_

_I'm sure you know that it was the full moon last night again and are worried. Yes, there was another werewolf attack, and while we were less prepared than last time, we're all fine. Could you two go to the nearest empty classroom and send me a patronus to let me know you're there? I'll send you the rest that way._

_Much love, Harry_

"He wants to send a patronus? There's something he's too worried to put in a letter then." Hermione mused.

"Let's go now." Ginny said, getting up with her plate still empty. Hermione joined her and the two of them hurried out of the Great Hall. Hermione noticed people watched and whispered as they passed.

It wasn't difficult to find an empty classroom at this time in the morning on a Sunday, and Ginny did the honours, sending off a patronus with a wave of her wand. They waited in tense silence for the reply and jumped when a silver stag blossomed in front of them.

"Hi Ginny, Hermione. We're both fine, and the other Aurors too. We got to the scene of the latest attack as two people were being savaged, one is recovering in St. Mungo's and the other is dead, and we only got one of Greyback's gang captive. The recovering victim was alright enough to have told us what happened. Look, I want you two to watch yourselves. I heard about the Dementor attack from the guys they sent to watch the town. The man they attacked told us he had been confunded, and he certainly acted that way when we got there. It took him a little to realize that he was wounded at all. Please promise me you'll keep a look out. I really think Greyback is up to something. Send me back a patronus to let me know you've gotten this okay. Love from all of us."

"Confunded people. That's what he didn't want to write, I bet. And his warning." Ginny said, giving another wave of her wand to reply and turning to Hermione.

"Yes. Why would they confund people? I suppose to remove the random chance of finding victims. You bring your victims and if they're confunded they don't realize they should run until the werewolves have transformed and it's too late."

"That's awful. But are they doing it so people don't run or because they want to target specific people?"

"Either way, he's right, we do need to be more careful." Hermione admitted, thinking of how she had frozen in front of the Dementors.

"Good thing Draco can cast a patronus now." Ginny said, grinning and elbowing Hermione, who blushed.

"Yes, well," she said, coughing awkwardly. "If Harry's feeling like Greyback's up to something, he probably is. Harry's gut feelings are often right about that type of thing."

"Yes, it certainly does seem like it."

"I don't know how you did it, Ginny, sitting on the sidelines like this, not being able to do anything!" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"You just have to find something that you can do." Ginny said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should do some werewolf research, try to find spells that would be good to use, that sort of things?"

"Yes, okay. Well, let's start with getting some breakfast. Research doesn't go as well on an empty stomach."

They returned to the Great Hall, arm in arm and discussing spells that might be useful in defending against werewolves. Hermione explained to Draco later on the way down to Hagrid's what Harry had said through his patronus. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder reassuringly.

"I hate not being able to do something too. But Ginny's right, we can try and find something useful to do. We'll all be busy with revision soon anyway."

"Revision! Oh no! I should have started ages ago!" Hermione moaned. She almost turned back to the castle but Draco steered her on.

"You'll be fine. You always are."

Despite Hermione's worries about the revision she had been neglecting she had an enjoyable morning with Hagrid and Draco. On the way back, with her cloak pulled tight against the cold and blowing snow she remembered that it was the last day of February. She was beginning to feel very eager for the end of winter and for the warmer weather to start. It would be nice to spend some time on the grounds and Draco would be able to get more animagus practice in. He couldn't spend much time as a wolf in the castle because of the attention he would attract.

Of course, that also meant they only had three and a half months before their N. E. W. T. examinations. She was more nervous about them than she thought she had been for just about anything else in her life, save perhaps some of their exploits in the previous year, but that had become normal, and it had been completely necessary.


	33. Chapter 33 - Tests and Turmoil

I have so much fun writing Draco. This one splits in the middle and the second part is written from his perspective. And it also turns out I lied, my schedule is going to be a little nuts for the next weeks and there are 14 chapters left including this one, so I'll do my best to keep them about the same time but it'll move around a bit. Regardless, there WILL be a chapter up every day for the next two weeks until the story is finished. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 – Tests and Turmoil<p>

In the first weeks of March the temperature slowly rose and Hermione spent it going through what they had learned so far and deciding what they were most likely to be tested on. She and Theo were often alone as Dean, Blaise, and Draco were all training furiously for the Quidditch game in the middle of the month when Gryffindor and Slytherin would face each other.

A white faced Ginny had run up to Hermione during breakfast a week before the game and thrust a letter under her nose. Hermione was impressed when she read it. It was from Gwenog Jones and was informing Ginny that the talented captain had obtained permission to attend the game and watch her play. Hermione reassured her as best she could, but Ginny wasn't easy to be consoled this time. She was already under much more pressure than the other games, since Slytherin and Gryffindor had such a long rivalry, and now a prestigious captain was going to be there. Gwenog Jones obviously had a lot of interest and belief in Ginny's skills as well, to take a day off to see her play like this.

Two days later both Hermione and Ginny got a letter from Harry, saying that he had gotten the day off and he would be attending the game as well. Ginny nearly broke down under the stress and she all but ignored Hermione's attempts to calm her, marching past to shout at the other members of her team that they would be in for extra practices.

The Slytherins also had extra practices and two days before the game they were out getting some last minute flying in. Dean was playing Exploding Snap with Ernie and Megan, but kept losing spectacularly because of his nerves. Hermione and Theo were bent over some of their homework. Hermione had already begun to draw up a schedule for her revision and was filling out some of the squares when the wall slid back. Dean looked around so quickly Hermione thought he must have hurt his neck.

Draco stormed in, looking furious and soaking wet. He didn't speak but marched past them down the men's staircase. Hermione looked out the window and sure enough rain was lashing against it. She was surprised she hadn't noticed, but she had been rather invested in her work. Dean was watching closely as Draco reemerged. He had pulled off his wet Quidditch robes and quickly put on a pair of his muggle slacks and a long sleeved shirt. They didn't have to ask what was wrong.

"They just had to get some extra practice in this bloody terrible weather." He snapped. "The wind is terrible out there, and that ... _idiot_ was trying to make eyes at our lady Chaser, who couldn't see him anyway, so the idiot wasn't watching what he was doing."

"By 'idiot' I assume you mean Blaise?" Theo asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. The twat's broken his arm. He won't be playing." Draco spat. "Go ahead and run off to tell Ginny, Dean, it'll only be a few hours earlier than she would have found out anyway."

Dean did leave, though he had the good grace to look guilty about it.

"Do they have a replacement?" Hermione asked, in an attempt at a kindly tone.

"They're getting one now," Draco said darkly. "Look, I don't think they'll stand a chance regardless. Ginny's too good and she's got Dean and Robins trained really well to work with her. If our guys fall apart they're going to get slaughtered."

It didn't help that Hermione had already told him that Gwenog Jones and Harry would be in the audience. He spent the rest of the night moping in his chair, glaring moodily at the fire. Hermione knew better than to try to cheer him up; the game was now on him. If the Chasers fell apart the pressure would now be on him to catch the Snitch and end the game as fast as possible. She went back to her work for some time, and when she looked up again Draco was the only one in the room, still in his chair.

He held out a hand to her, she stood and took it and he pulled her over, making her lose her balance and fall into his lap. She suspected he and Theo had a hand in emptying the common room earlier than normal. He kissed her roughly, one hand on the back of her head getting caught in her hair. She was somewhat surprised when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth but she responded in kind. She found she was pressing her body tightly up against his and her heart was pounding. She was almost surprised he couldn't feel it when he placed a hand on her chest over it and grinned suggestively at her.

"Oh be quiet, you." She murmured, and kissed him again to prevent him from answering.

Draco was clearly disappointed when she refused to spend the night with him, but he also understood that if she did things might go further than she wanted them to. He did push her up against the wall between the two doors to kiss her again before she escaped up the stairs to her room.

The castle was buzzing with the news that Blaise had been injured the next day. Both teams were practicing feverishly in anticipation and Hermione was having trouble focusing. When she met Ginny in classes her friend was absolutely frantic, though she was holding up well in public. She had resorted a few times to pulling various members of her team over to give them last minute tips or pep talks which Harry would have recognized as reminiscent of those Oliver Wood had given. There was also the usual harassing of the other team, although it was not nearly as nasty now as it had been in their earlier years.

Hermione didn't sleep very well that night in her anxiety and could only imagine how Ginny and Draco must feel. All of her friends looked pale at breakfast, except for Blaise who was clearly furious and who received a sharp word from Slughorn for knocking over and breaking a jug of pumpkin juice in his anger. She joined Megan and Ernie at the Hufflepuff table and the three of them made their way down to the pitch together. Hermione sat, wringing her hands, and scanning the crowd. Almost every professor was in the top box, and front row was occupied by Professor McGonagall, Gwenog Jones, and Harry. Hermione watched them for a little, waving nervously at Harry, until the game started.

Ginny lead her team out onto the pitch and Draco followed the Slytherin captain. Hermione held her breath as they mounted their brooms and kicked off.

Draco had been right. The Slytherin replacement for Blaise was alright, but Blaise had been the charismatic leader of the three Chasers and that was a role they just couldn't fill. They were holding their own for some time against Ginny, Dean, and Demelza Robins, but their performance began to go downhill after the first Gryffindor goal. Hermione saw Draco searching desperately; knowing the only chance for his team was to catch the Snitch quickly. He seemed to catch sight of it a few times but the Gryffindor Seeker, Jessica, would swerve in front of him and he would lose sight of it. Ginny and Jessica clearly knew that Jessica was the weaker flyer and the Gryffindor had to keep Draco from catching the snitch to score as much as possible.

Hermione was gripping the edges of her seat very tightly as she watched, though she thought there was a plus side: Ginny was flying excellently. Gwenog Jones was certainly getting to see her at her best. The game had been going for some time, but Gryffindor were winning 140-10. The Slytherin Chasers had been keeping their heads up until now, but as Draco had predicted they began to fall apart without their leader and strongest flyer. In the face of Ginny's strong and well trained onslaught they barely stood a chance. Hermione, Ernie, and Megan all cheered as Gryffindor scored again. Two more goals and it wouldn't matter if Draco caught the Snitch or not. Draco had clearly realized this as well, because when he shot off after the next glimmer of gold it was with desperate speed, but a well aimed bludger forced him dodge and he lost sight of it.

The game dragged out longer and it was becoming hopeless for Slytherin. They had scored twice, but Gryffindor had scored eight more times, making it 230-30. Jessica was not following Draco as closely anymore, but was searching on her own. In fact it was her who seemed to spot the tiny Snitch first and then the two Seekers were coloured blurs shooting across the field. But Jessica was clearly outmatched by Draco and he pulled of a spectacular catch.

Hermione realized she had been standing as huge cheer arose from the crowd. It seemed as though the entire pitch was cheering, Gryffindor supporters because their team had won, Slytherin because their Seeker had caught the Snitch so well. Hermione was cheering too, for both Ginny and Draco. She made her excuses to Megan and Ernie and dashed off pushing her way down to the pitch.

A few other people had the same idea and Hermione met Harry, Gwenog Jones, and Professor McGonagall at the entrance. She hugged Harry tightly, turning bright red, apologizing and saying hello to McGonagall and Jones. The four of them walked out onto the pitch to meet the fourteen players and Madame Hooch, who was congratulating both the captains.

Most of the Slytherin team was already leaving, looking furious but not surprised. Ginny was sending her players off to meet her in the Gryffindor common room. Dean hovered for a bit, unsure of whether to go or not, until Hermione gave him a congratulatory hug and told him to go to the common room too. Draco scowled at her, but she gave Ginny a hug before hugging him too. It was only her, Ginny, Draco, Harry, McGonagall, and Jones on the pitch now, so she wasn't very worried about showing a bit of affection, especially after she had already hugged two other friends.

"Congratulations, Ms. Weasley: that was some fantastic flying." Gwenog Jones said in her raspy voice, shaking Ginny's hand.

"Thank you." Ginny said, grinning.

"You were very good as well, Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Gwenog Jones, I saw you at Slughorn's party, although we didn't speak. That was a very good capture."

"Thank you." Draco said, smiling a little and shaking her hand.

"I hear one of your regular Chasers was injured?"

"Yes, our best Chaser, honestly."

"Pity. It might have been nice to see Ms. Weasley play against even more of a challenge. I think I've seen enough that I'd like to ask you to come to our next tryout in April. I believe it's over your Easter holidays so there will be no need to take time off school. I think we can get you in our reserve players at the least." Gwenog said, fishing in her pockets for a card which she handed the awestruck Ginny.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Ginny managed eventually.

"I have some confidence in you, Ms. Weasley, and I look forward to seeing you again." She shook Ginny's hand once again, grins on both their faces. "I hear you are a fine flyer as well, Mr. Potter. Believe me, I would have made the same offer to you and Mr. Malfoy here, but our team is strictly a women's only affair. If you want I could mention you to some of the other captains, though."

Both men shook their heads at the same time.

"I'm happy where I am." Harry said with an apologetic grin.

"I have been breaking into business, but if I ever decide to take up Quidditch as a profession I will take you up on that offer." Draco said with a grin of his own as he shook her hand a second time.

"I look forward to it. It was good to see you again Ms. Granger, Professor McGonagall. Thank you for having me."

"Would you like a butterbeer before you go, Gwenog?" Professor McGonagall said, motioning the Quidditch star away. "Congratulations on a fine match Ms. Weasley, and a good catch, Mr. Malfoy."

"Congratulated by the former head of Gryffindor house." Draco said with a grin after McGonagall and Gwenog were gone.

"I'll be a back up! Then if one of the other players leaves or can't play, I'll be in the game!" Ginny said in an awed voice.

"Yeah, we all told you that you had it in you." Harry said, wrapping his arm around her with a grin.

"Are you here all day Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I managed to get the day off. Ron's got it off too but he decided to help George out today. Don't worry, George doesn't really need it, but it does help having Ron there."

"Shall we go for a walk then?" Hermione said, looking at the few people who were still leaving the stands, possibly taking their time because of Harry and Gwenog.

They agreed and made their way off the pitch and around the lake. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the air was cool but pleasant. A lot of the snow had melted and made the ground a bit muddy but Hermione cast a simple spell on their shoes to repel it.

"Hey, Draco, can you show us your animagus form?" Harry asked suddenly when they were nearing Hagrid's cabin.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Draco said. He removed his arm from around Hermione and changed. Ginny and Harry bent down to get a better look at him.

"Very cool." Harry said,

"So are you a dog or a wolf?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Both, I think." Hermione said with a giggle. She leaned over and scratched behind an ear and his tail gave an involuntary wag or two. Ginny giggled and Draco gave them a wolfish scowl.

"Oh you can't blame them, Draco. Besides, it'll help if you actually act like a dog. Or Apollo, I should say." Harry added, peering at the collar.

Draco barked somewhat disapprovingly.

Harry found a stick on the ground and gave it a good toss. Draco watched it fall. He looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. He looked back towards the stick, and then at Harry again.

"Go on, have some fun." Hermione said, laughing and giving him a little push.

Draco seemed to give the dog equivalent of a shrug and then tore away in the direction the stick had fallen.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Harry said, laughing. "That was a really great game though, I'm proud of you, Ginny."

"We only won so easily because Blaise wasn't there. I don't know if we would have if he had been there."

Draco had returned, the stick between his teeth. He spat it out as Harry's feet and then went to Hermione's side, as if to say "There, happy now? Good, because I'm not doing it again."

"Well, it wasn't really a bad outcome. Gryffindor won but Draco caught the Snitch."

"That's right, I owe George five galleons. He bet me that would happen. Should have known not to go against him. He was right about the World Cup four years ago too, when Ireland won but Krum caught the Snitch."

"Well, betting against me, Harry, you should have known better." Draco said, dusting himself off. "Still, I'm going to get very angry with Blaise soon if he doesn't get it together. He's been a mess since Valentine's Day."

"Really? Why?" Harry said, surprised.

"He found out about Hermione and me seeing each other. I think he still hoped to get her himself." Draco growled, but he was grinning.

"Ahh, envy." Harry grinned and looked at Hermione, who turned very red.

"Don't look at me. I don't understand why he's so fixated on me." She said helplessly.

"Really, Hermione? I've told you, you need to apply those powers of observation to the things affecting you more." Draco said, shaking his head. "You have an Order of Merlin. That's why he wants you, mainly. That you're beautiful and intelligent makes it much easier for him."

"Oh," Hermione said with an embarrassed cough.

"As opposed to you?" Ginny said with a sly grin.

"Ah, the other way around. The Order of Merlin is the bonus for me." Draco drawled, kissing Hermione's hand. Ginny laughed and Harry smiled.

"I'd like to see Hagrid while I'm here, if you don't mind." Harry said as they approached the cabin.

They didn't go in, but stayed outside since it was such a nice day. Harry and Hagrid talked while Hermione and Ginny listened, and Draco played with Fang. He had pulled off his Quidditch robes which Hermione now had in her beaded bag and stood in his muggle clothes, sleeves rolled up, throwing a stick for Fang to chase. For Ginny and Harry this was a new experience and they kept looking over at him, surprised that Draco Malfoy could do anything as ordinary as play fetch with a dog. He had even rolled his sleeves up to showing off the blank skin on his arm.

"You know, Draco, I was a bit worried in September when Hermione came back, in a different common room with less people around. I'm not anymore." Harry said, grinning.

"High praise from you." Draco said, returning the grin.

"Yes, that's wonderful boys, but it's lunch time and some of us played a difficult Quidditch game today." Ginny said, grabbing their arms and beginning to steer them towards the castle.

"Why don't we go to the kitchens?" Hermione suggested, thinking of the stares they would get.

"That's a good idea." Harry said. "Have you seen Winky lately? How is she?"

"Good, the last we saw. But we haven't been there since before Halloween."

The house elves were more than pleased to see them which gave Hermione a twinge of frustration. Winky led the group who furnished them with a simple lunch and Harry and Draco held polite conversation with her. Hermione wondered whether Draco was still thinking about hiring an elf. They talked about perfectly normal, friendly things, like work and school and their other friends. Draco was fitting in perfectly, just as he had at Grimmauld Place over the Christmas holidays, easily joking in his bored drawl and grinning at the three of them.

Ginny was especially and obviously upset when the day ended and it was time for Harry to leave. Hermione and Draco wished him well and left Ginny and Harry alone, climbing the stairs in the Entrance Hall together. Hermione looked around at the other students in the corridors as they passed. People were still whispering and she caught the words "Dementor" and "Hogsmeade" clearly multiple times. She was beginning to get used to it, however, and as they returned to the common room something else was on her mind.

She was thinking about how young they all looked. In their fifth and sixth years she had felt as though she had known just about every Gryffindor student and a decent number from the other houses too. Now there were so many young people around whom she didn't know, in fact, most of them didn't even recognize. She glanced over at Draco and he gave her a warm smile, which she returned. She was certainly glad she had come back to Hogwarts, especially because of Draco, but also because she was beginning to feel ready to move on. It wasn't their Hogwarts anymore; it belonged to the younger students and they were just lingering on after their time, and she had needed to see and experience that to be prepared to leave.

As soon as they entered the common room Hermione clasped Draco's hand, feeling the need for the comfort. He was confused but he squeezed her hand to reassure her. Especially in their fifth year she had been afraid of what the future held, with Voldemort and Harry, which was beyond the normal worries of career and...relationships. But Voldemort was dead and now she wasn't at all as worried about the future. Besides the fact that she was relatively sure the Ministry would give her any job she asked for, she did feel that after her N. E. W. T.s, assuming she passed, she would be qualified for them. More than that she had friends who she could turn to whatever happened. Friends at Hogwarts as well as away from the castle, and unlike last year they were now in powerful positions.

Their Easter holidays were only two weeks away when Hermione and the rest of the Slugclub received invitations for another meeting. It was a week Wednesday, a few days before the train would take them back to London for the break. Hermione looked at it glumly. Though she normally didn't mind the meetings she had a feeling this one was not going to be much fun. Blaise was still grumpy and Ginny was reluctantly going to pay Slughorn back for the introduction to Gwenog. She was likely to be stuck with two people who didn't really want to be there and a third who wouldn't have cared but Blaise had made Draco a little icier than normal lately.

Their professors were also giving them more homework than they had ever had and that night Hermione, Dean, Draco, and Theo all sat with their heads bent over their work. Dean made to rise when he had finished but Hermione stopped him and pushed a piece of parchment into his hands.

"What's this?" He said, looking at it in surprise.

"A revision timetable. I've colour coded your classes." Hermione said, turning red. "I've made one for you two, as well, if you want them." She felt herself turn redder as she fished out the sheets of parchment. Theo was shaking his head, but Draco and Dean were looking at the sheets with horror.

"You want us to start revising already?" Dean groaned.

"Of course! I should have started already, but I've been...distracted." She muttered, giving Draco a sidelong glance. He had recovered a little but he still looked somewhat horror struck.

They had the same reaction the next night when Hermione pointed out that she wanted to go over their first few weeks of Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>(Switch to Draco's POV)<p>

Hermione had a feeling Draco was annoyed with it, and she was right. He went along without protest firstly because she wanted him to and secondly because he grudgingly knew she was right. What he hated about it was how he felt she had taken control of some aspect of his life, one that he should have control in. Know-it-all Granger. Merlin's backside. The most annoying thing was that she _was_ right and he _was _doing better. What had McGonagall said? He had never applied himself? Well, she was right too, and he knew it, he just didn't like accepting it. It wasn't a bad thing either that Hermione was so intelligent, in fact it was one of the things he like most and found most attractive about her.

It was bothering him, though, and he was having trouble hiding it. He mostly wanted to know if this was one of those irritating girlfriend overreactions. Trying to be helpful in any way humanly possible, even if it was something stupid, just because they thought they should.

He was getting desperate to know, reminded each day when she insisted on reviewing. Of course, he had stuck the schedule up in his room and was using it on his own as well, but he wasn't about to admit it. Hermione would find out on the next full moon, but still, he was a Malfoy, after all, and he had some dignity left.

Draco retrieved a small jar from his trunk one night after most of the eighth years had gone to bed. He returned to the common room, hiding himself behind one of their textbooks until the last people, Ernie and Dean, went to bed. He waited a little longer to make sure they had really gone before he quietly removed the jar from his pocket and opened the lid. Inside was a few uses of Floo Powder, something he had kept just in case. He was going to look ridiculous, he knew, and this was really a desperate measure, but he was running out of patience.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place." He said quietly but clearly as he threw the powder into the flames and stuck his head in.

The world whirled and twisted around him, his knees still firmly on the common room floor, until he was looking out into the kitchen of Number 12.

"Potter! Pott-I mean, Harry! You better be home, Harry!" He called, trying not to sound too angry. Instead of Harry, Kreacher came into view.

"Master is upstairs. Would Master Malfoy like Kreacher to fetch him instead of shouting Kreacher's ears off?" He said reproachfully.

"Yes, um, sorry, Kreacher." Draco said, swallowing awkwardly.

It didn't take long for Harry to come running to the fire, Ron a little behind.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Is Hermione okay?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, yes, she's fine." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Ever the eager hero. No, nothing's happened. Um, in fact, she doesn't know I'm talking to you, and I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind. That means you too, Weasley." He added the last bit in a drawl at Ron's look of annoyance.

"Okay. What's up then?" Harry asked, getting to his knees by the fire to be at eye level with Draco.

"Well..." He wasn't sure where to begin, but his frustration burst through. "Has she always been this crazy? I mean, I know she's incredibly clever and frankly a bit of a know-it-all, but she made me a revision timetable, Potter! Harry. Me, Dean, Theo, and Blaise all got one. Even Blaise. And its _colour coded. It's bloody colour coded!_" He said with a grimace. To his surprise Ron started laughing and Harry grinned.

"Yes, she's always been like that. She's just trying to help. I think we've gotten one from her every year since third year, so she's used to doing it. It could be worse, Draco. Once she got me a talking homework planner for Christmas."

"Merlin's pants." Draco said with a horrified shudder.

"I think she's just so organized she expects everyone else to be or want to be too. And it can get annoying, but there were plenty of times that she probably got Ron and I through our exams."

"There are times she could try a saint's patience." Draco grumbled, making Harry laugh.

"Well, Ron and I never stood a chance, but maybe you could try beating her at her own game. I bet you could do better than her in Defense Against the Dark Arts and tie her in everything else."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is her weak point, is it?"

"It's the only subject she didn't get an O level on in her owls. She was disappointed with an E. You've seen how she has trouble with the patronus."

"Well, it can't hurt. Look, thanks Harry. I know I burst in on you, but it's starting to get to me."

"I don't blame you. Oh, while you're here, you and Hermione are welcome here for Easter. You can tell her you got an owl from me or something."

"I might take you up on that, but I have something to run by Hermione first. I'm sure we will both be seeing you, though. Are you having Easter here?"

"Of course," Harry said with a smile. "On Sunday. I'll be expecting you and Hermione. All the Weasleys will be here and Aunt Andy and Teddy as well."

"Well, I couldn't miss a chance to harass my cousin now, could I? I'll send you an owl once I've talked to Hermione. Thanks again, and sorry to burst in like this." Draco said, coughing awkwardly and then coughed more violently as he breathed in some ash.

"No problem, Draco. It just might be nice if you warned us first next time." Harry said, laughing.

Draco and Ron exchanged polite goodbyes as Harry stood and stepped back and Draco withdrew his head from the fire. Everything spun horribly for a moment and then settled. He was left standing in the common room, a little ashy, but feeling much better, and, most importantly, unobserved. He slipped back to his room and put the little jar of Floo Powder back in his trunk. He pulled off his robes and the muggle clothes he had underneath, considering. He knew Hermione would not now be comfortable returning to her parent's house after school, especially while they were still in Australia. She probably had enough money to rent a flat herself, but he would have been willing to bet his broomstick that she would stay with Harry for some time anyway.

Draco settled beneath his sheets, his hands clasped behind his head. It was only a few days until Slughorn's stupid meeting and Hermione was under the impression she would be spending the holiday at Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow morning he thought he would ask her to stay with him at his flat for the week off. He knew they would likely spend every day at Grimmauld Place, but the important point was that they would return at night to a quiet flat where he could have her sleep next to him in his bed. Besides, Harry always had that house packed full. If they stayed at Draco's flat that would free up one or two rooms for him, since it seemed Kreacher wasn't often ready to put someone into Regulus Black's room.

The next morning he rose early and was successful in catching Hermione on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Well, he didn't catch her up right away. He slowed to a walk behind her, so he could watch the little he could see of her hips through her school robes swaying as she walked. The she had noticed him and spoiled his fun, though he made up for it by pulling her behind a suit of armour to kiss her.

"Good morning." She said with a little giggle. How did she manage to be so ridiculously adorable?

"You know, I got a late night owl from Harry last night. It seems he's finally realized that Easter just wouldn't be complete without me. Oh, and you, of course." He drawled, grinning as she gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Well, of course we'll be there, we're staying there." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, I confess I had an ulterior motive in secreting you away back here." He said in a low voice, arms around her waist and pushing her up against the wall. His lips were an inch from her ear and he was rather enjoying how pink her cheeks were and how fast her breathing had become.

"Which is?"

"I think I could put up with you for the week, if you wanted to stay at my flat with me." He said airily, kissing her cheek.

"Stay at your flat?" She repeated.

"Yes, Hermione, 5 points for Gryffindor. My flat. I expect you'll want to be over at Grimmauld Place practically every day, but that's fine, we-or you-can just apparate back at night. Then Harry has at least one more empty room for the crowd he's expecting for Easter, we get to come back to a quiet, empty flat, and, here's the best bit, you get to spend a week of nights with me." He drawled, and kissed her cheek again.

"I told you-"

"I know, I know. If that was what I meant I'd be kissing your neck to turn you on." He growled. She brightened at this.

"I think I might be able to humour you, then. Just this once." She said in a passable imitation of his drawl and pushed past him into the corridor.

Draco leaned in the opening, watching his girlfriend walk away, a mischievous smile on her face. He was grinning like a madman, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He felt ridiculously happy, despite what should have been an overwhelming negative of just having promised not to try and sleep with her. Merlin, this woman was probably going to be the death of him, but he was going to die an incredibly happy man. He was starting to fall for her, he knew. Hell, he might have already, but he wasn't worried about that, nor was he planning on starting to. She stopped a few metres away when she realized he wasn't following.

"Well? Are you coming or are you trying to add to the castle's decoration by standing there long enough?"

"Coming, milady." He said with a grin, swaggering after her with his hands in his pockets. This was going to be a good day.


	34. Chapter 34 - A Secret Discovered

I really wasn't thinking of cliffhangers when I wrote this or when I decided on chapter breaks. But I don't think I could have broken up this chapter anyway. I needed a quick resolution for myself as well as for Hermione. Grovek, you were worried about Blaise in one of your previous reviews? Now you'll find out.

You get this chapter nice and early because I'm super busy for the rest of the day. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 – A Secret Discovered<p>

Their last week before the Easter holidays didn't start well. Hermione and Draco had reached an unspoken arrangement that each night of the full moon Hermione slept in Draco's room. This kept her from worrying as much, comforted her, and she also felt safer with Draco beside her than she would have on her own. The full moon was Sunday night and so she prepared her bag for their classes the next day and made use of her animagus form to get down to Draco's room unnoticed. Despite her worries about Harry it was a pleasant night. She had convinced him to read aloud to her some of the current novel he was reading by Charles Dickens which kept her mind off what might be happening. Once again she rose early so that she would be gone before the other boys got up. She left Draco half asleep and smiling in his bed, looking very handsome and sweet, and felt a surprising twinge of regret.

Hermione was almost too nervous to look at the paper next morning but when she did she was confronted with a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt walking and talking with Harry and Ron outside a small country house. Ginny sat beside her, quickly opening a note she had received.

"Harry says he and Ron are fine, one Auror is in St. Mungo's and so are four of the five people they attacked, the fifth is dead. He says please be very safe, and there's nothing else he can tell us that isn't in the paper. Pretty much it, and he sends his love." Ginny said, frowning.

"Yes, the paper says a lot of that too. Hear, listen to this:

"_The Ministry for Magic, Mr. Shacklebolt urges calm after yet another attack by the werewolves led by the escaped Fenrir Greyback last night. He emphasizes that less than half of the country's population of werewolves are participating in Greyback's gang and he asks the Wizarding community not to give in to common prejudices when dealing with those affected. He also shared some details of last night's attack with our Daily Prophet reporters in the hope that the public will be able to better protect themselves in the future. Those leading and carrying out the attacks are often the same who were commonly called Snatchers last year._

_"If you see anyone whom you believe to be one of these Snatchers please inform the Ministry immediately. These men and women are still very dangerous, despite the breakdown of their support system._

_"'We have reason to believe,' the Minister informed the Prophet, 'That Greyback and his gang are attempting to attack multiple specific targets at once by bringing them all to one location before the full moon. Recent victims have been found to be under the influence of the confundus charm and imperious curse in order to bring them without alarm to one spot and to keep them from defending themselves for several seconds. If you believe that anyone you know has been placed under such a spell, please inform the Ministry immediately. I do not wish to alarm the community, only keep you all on your guard. The Auror Office is doing everything in their power to end this remaining threat to the wizarding world. Thank you all for your time.'_

"It continues but it's all just the Prophet gossip it looks like. Kingsley is really being very open and trusting with the community. That is quite something, though. First they used the confundus charm and this month they used the imperious curse." Hermione mused.

"Perhaps confundus didn't work as well as they hoped. I mean, it's not supposed to keep you under complete control, just disorient, right?"

"Yes, imperious would probably work much better for that. As long as it wasn't a strong willed person it would be much harder to throw off the spell. I expect the confunded people would have started coming to themselves as soon as the werewolves started to change. It's a lot harder to throw off the imperious curse."

"Why are they doing it, though?"

"To turn specific people into werewolves? Or just to turn more people into werewolves? Didn't Professor Lupin say that was one of Greyback's goals? To turn as many people as he could so people would accept werewolves more."

"Yes, I think I remember that. I hope that Kingsley's warning goes over well, though, and that people don't panic." Ginny said, frowning at the photo on the cover of the Prophet.

"Have you decided if you're going to go to Slughorn's Wednesday?" Hermione said, changing the subject to something else she had been worried about.

"Yes, I will, Ginny said with a resigned sigh. "I kind of owe him for introducing me to Gwenog."

"I'm not looking forward to it either." Hermione admitted. "But we have to, don't we?"

It was with some trepidation that Hermione joined Draco, Blaise, and Ginny outside the door to Slughorn's little sitting room.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini, do come it!" Slughorn called as they entered. "Ah, and there are Hogwart's finest Quidditch players!"

Hermione noticed that a few of the people already there who had been invited for their Quidditch skill gave the newcomers dark looks. Ginny and Draco didn't respond.

"Oh, don't give me those looks! It's true! It's just too bad about Mr. Zabini's arm. Then you really would have been able to show off your skills, Ms. Weasley." Slughorn winked at Ginny and she stared at him in horror as they all sat, but he continued before she could protest. "How is your arm, Mr. Zabini?"

"Fine now, Professor. I had it out of the sling the evening after the game." Blaise said with false calm.

"Well, if Slytherin had had Mr. Zabini we probably would have won, yes?" Slughorn chuckled, elbowing the Slytherin sitting beside him.

"Perhaps, Professor," the boy said glumly.

"Well, it was still an impressive game, yes?" Slughorn dipped his hand his box of candied pineapples. "Nervous about playing Ms. Weasley, now?"

This question was directed at a Ravenclaw member of the club who played Keeper. He made a noncommittal reply.

"At least you won't have the pressure of Ms. Jones, Gwenog Jones, I mean, and Mr. Potter watching. There were two Order of Merlins in the crowd that day, no, don't think I've forgotten, Ms. Granger."

Her look clearly said she wished he would.

"Hermione goes to see all the games, though, not just Gryffindor's." Ginny said in Hermione's defense.

"Ah yes, all the Slytherin games too, I've noticed." Slughorn said, looking meaningfully at Hermione.

"Not just Gryffindor and Slytherin, Professor. I've been at all the games this year." Hermione said desperately.

"Oh come now, Ms. Granger. You must accept you do seem to have a certain attachment to members of my house now. You are frequently seen with Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott, and rarely ever seen without Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn winked at her, and she wished she could turn into a cat and disappear. She had gone from pink to red to white faced.

"They're all my friends!" She protested. "And we study together!"

"More than study, from what I hear. You can't be ignorant of the rumors, Ms. Granger."

"Professor, there is also a rumor that Hermione just discovered she is a distant relative of Draco's". Ginny said bitterly.

"Ah, one of the more extreme ones, yes. But you must admit some of the rumors do seem to hold some water, hmm?" Slughorn was examining them closely, as if they might have it written on their foreheads. Draco looked just as calm and bored as ever, though Hermione was aghast.

"Professor," Draco drawled. "Someone as intelligent as _you_ must admit that there are always rumors flying around this castle and each one is more sensational and ridiculous than the next."

"That wasn't a denial, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn was waggling a sugary finger at Draco.

"To be perfectly frank, what I do is my business, Professor." Draco said lazily.

"So there is something! I shall winkle it out of one of you." His eyes glinted evilly as he looked at the four of them. "Perhaps I could induce you with a few introductions, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I've got quite a few friends high up in the Ministry and perhaps I could find a Quidditch team for-"

"Sir, please excuse me," Draco held up a hand to stop him. "We will not be bribed like this. Our integrity sells for so little, yet it is all we really have. We will not be selling ours, so please don't ask." That stopped Slughorn in shock for sometime as he looked at Draco who lounged easily in his chair and looked straight back.

"I see this will present me with a challenge. Perhaps I should introduce you to some people regardless, Mr. Malfoy. I'm rarely wrong about people and I expect you will be one to watch."

"Why not? He has everything else." Blaise muttered. Hermione looked over at him, horrified. He looked equally horrified that he had been heard.

"Ah ha! Is that bitterness I detect, Mr. Zabini? Come now, the whole school knows you were aiming to take Ms. Granger to my little party before Mr. Malfoy beat you to her."

The entire room in silence now; the four of them in horror at Slughorn's lack of tact and the rest of the Slug Club listening eagerly to this juicy new information. Hermione wanted to protest that Draco hadn't beaten him to her, but she couldn't find any words or breath to speak.

"I...I..." Blaise stammered.

"Go on, Mr. Zabini, no harm can come of telling the truth." Slughorn said, not seeing the look Draco shot at Blaise which clearly promised that yes, harm could come of it, and Draco would be the one causing it.

"It's not my place, Professor. Like Draco said, it's his and Hermione's business." Blaise attempted. When Slughorn's eyes glinted, however, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"_And Ms. Granger's_, is it? Come now, Ms. Granger, there is something between you. You can tell us."

Hermione kept opening her mouth and closing it again, for once not having the faintest idea what to say and knowing the whole time her bright red face and lack of an answer was giving her away.

"Dear Ms. Granger, can't contradict something you know to be true, yes?" Slughorn winked at her. She shot Draco a pleading look.

"Professor, please, while I am a member of Slytherin house, I am in my eighth year and an adult, whom I choose to spend my time with is none of your concern, whether they be from Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. My relationship with any of the other eighth years is equally solely my business." There was a steely note in Draco's voice this time and he fixed Slughorn with his silver stare even if he continued to lounge easily.

"Defending Ms. Granger, are you?" Slughorn said in triumph, completely ignoring the point of Draco's words and obviously not to be turned from his quest for information.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped in shock.

"How long as it been, Ms. Granger? You two have done an excellent job of keeping it secret, I must say." Slughorn said absently, selecting another candied pineapple.

"Guess." Draco growled, his hand clenching in his lap as he fought to contain his anger.

"Come now my boy, I doubt even you, Mr. Malfoy, could hide something as big as this for very long. Perhaps since Valentine's Day?" Slughorn suggested, looking straight at Draco. Hermione noticed Draco wasn't lounging as easily anymore and he kept opening and closing his left hand. He was clearly thinking of more than one big thing they had managed to keep almost complete secrets for months now, and how much they didn't want those to be known. Finally she found her voice.

"Hogwarts had many mysteries, Professor, perhaps the nature of Draco and I's relationship will have to be one of those." She said firmly. She could practically feel Draco's pride in her from here. She had spoken up against and refused to give an answer to a teacher.

"Well, I think it certain that you two are an item, and have been since Valentine's Day." Slughorn said confidently. "Would that be correct, Mr. Zabini?"

"I don't know, sir." Blaise managed, caught off guard.

"You don't know they're together or you don't know how long? I rather think it's the latter, yes?"

"I...I couldn't say, sir."

"Yes, definitely then. I did tell you I would winkle it out of you, yes? Mr. Malfoy, I do think it would be good for you to meet a friend of mine in the Office of the Minister, the Undersecretary to the Treasurer, with your business inclinations-" Slughorn began, until Draco cut him off again.

"No, thank you, sir. I can manage for myself. Besides, if your speculations are correct I would have a rather higher connection, yes?" He managed to keep almost all of the edge from his voice.

They were forced to deflect questions like that for the next two hours, neither of them willing to confirm the rumors by taking enough offense to leave the meeting, besides the possible damage it would do to their Potions marks and abandoning Ginny. It was all Hermione could do not to run when Slughorn discussed them, especially after he winked significantly at her and Draco. She knew by the next day the news would be all over the school.

Blaise, too, was in a hurry to get out, or, more specifically, to get away from Draco. Blaise was actually two corridors over before Draco caught him up, making him stumble with a trip jinx. Draco caught up to him in a flash, Hermione and Ginny hurrying along behind him. Draco's wand was away but he held Blaise in place with an arm across his friend's chest.

"Give me one good reason not to hex you into next week." Draco growled dangerously.

"Quidditch? Look, I'm sorry, he would have gotten it out of you anyway since you're both too cursed noble to lie directly to a teacher!" Blaise spat angrily.

"He's right, Draco. Slughorn can be incredibly determined." Ginny put in.

"Fine. You just watch it, Blaise." Draco released his friend and Blaise pulled his robes straight and began to march down the corridor. "And I don't get everything you bloody prat!" Draco shouted after him.

"Yes you damn well do! You've got Hermione and Astoria Greengrass, don't forget, plus your damn Quidditch, your marks, oh, and piles of money! Anything missing? Nope, I don't think so!" Blaise shot back, stopping in his tracks down the corridor. Draco was seething and had already taken a few steps forward.

"Who?"

Hermione's tremulous voice brought him painfully to earth and he turned, seeing the tears in her eyes. Ginny had an arm around her and was attempting to pat her reassuringly but she had also fixed Draco with a suspicious and questioning look. Blaise seemed to realize what he had said and ran for it.

"What?" Draco looked like his whole world was crashing down around him.

"Who is Astoria Greengrass?" Hermione said clearly, despite the tremble in her voice. She seemed oblivious to Ginny's patting.

"Oh. Her. Look, Hermione, I promise it's nothing. I've never even actually met her." Draco said, his eyes fixed on hers, his hands automatically outstretched. Hermione ignored them.

"I'm just going to uh...wait around the corner, okay?" Ginny said quietly, slipping out of earshot, Hermione and Draco completely unaware of her.

"Who is she?" Hermione repeated firmly.

"She's a year or two below us, I think. I've seen her around the Slytherin common room, in previous years but, Hermione, I promise you, I've never even spoken to her. She's uh, well, my parents sort of picked her for me a few years back. They expect me to marry her." Draco explained lamely.

"So you have a girlfriend and a fiancée you've supposedly never met, is that it?" Hermione said angrily, tears flooding from her eyes now.

"Please, Hermione." Draco said, trying to take her hand.

She pulled it out of his grasp and slapped him.

"Okay, I definitely deserved that. Look, Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm telling you the truth now. It's like Mr. Darcy and Lady Catherine's daughter, in _Pride and Prejudice_. It was a stupid plan of our parents' that hasn't even been mentioned in years. I have never met her, she means nothing to me, and I will certainly never be marrying her. My parents don't dictate my life, remember?" He pushed back his sleeve, showing her his bare left arm.

"You've never spoken to her?" Hermione managed between sobs.

"I swear I've never spoken to her. Hermione, remember your book? To my parents and her parents, and probably her, I'm just 'a single man of good fortune'. They don't care what I want. Look, Hermione," He held out a hand tentatively to her and she took it, allowing him to hug her tightly. "This is the truth. I've never met her, I will never marry her, and Hermione...you mean so much more to me than she ever did or would."

He had paused before speaking, taking a deep breath to gather the courage to force the words out, saying them almost inaudibly. He didn't say things like this often, in fact this may have been the first time, she thought.

"Look, if you don't trust me, we can go ask Slughorn for some veritaserum. I'm sure I could guilt him into it. And then you can be sure. Or I can make a magical oath, I know the spell. Hermione, I swear, I would never hurt you." He continued when she didn't say anything, but she stopped him when he turned as if intended on returning to Slughorn's. She stood in his arms, and he continued to murmur assurances to her.

But finally she began to calm down. She did trust him to tell her the truth, besides; he had spent most of the entire year with her, she would have noticed if he had been sneaking off. She didn't think he would have been able to tell her if he hadn't believed it. She pressed her face into his shoulder and let all her tears out, both these new tears of hurt and jealousy and the ones which had been building all through the meeting of the Slug Club. Hermione hadn't even noticed Ginny had rejoined them until she was hugged from behind by her friend.

"Blaise's outburst did remind me of one thing, though. I know you're not going to like it, but I should talk to her. This is going to go through the school like wildfire and for her sake, and the extra fuel for the rumor mill, we should put this to rest. Nothing ever happened, but our parents wanted it to and that'll be enough for Hogwarts. But you come too, okay, Hermione? Hey, if Blaise is so upset about Greengrass, maybe we can set her up with him?" Draco suggested with an attempt at a laugh, trying to lighten the situation. "Would you like to come too, Ginny? A third party to make sure I don't do anything suspicious?"

"Alright," Hermione said, trying to gather her courage. "You're right, of course. I don't like it, but you're right. But I swear, if you're lying to me, I'll...by Merlin I'll hex you past next week and into next month!"

"Deal." Draco said with a smile.

"Glad you got that worked out. I think I'd actually be a bit sad to have to go back to hating you, Draco." Ginny chimed in.

"Uh, thanks. Look, I'll send Greengrass a note by owl tomorrow at breakfast. Would the two of you mind waiting with me in uh..."

"The Transfiguration classroom should be empty?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, perfect. We'll meet her, I'll explain things to her, maybe suggest she talk to Blaise, annnnd Ginny gets us some toast so we don't have to go into the Great Hall, and then we go to class as normal."

"Alright, fine. I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Ginny said with a sigh.

"Neither do we," Draco pointed out.

"Alright, good night, you too." Ginny said, hugging Hermione tightly, and then after a pause for thought, giving Draco a quick hug too which left him rather stunned.

"Do you think I could stay with you tonight?" Hermione said tentatively. She would feel better in his arms.

"Of course. By the way, I haven't talked to her, but I have seen her, and you are far more attractive than she is." He said quietly and then he cleared his throat. "You know, I think I'll find a use for those Weasley products in Blaise. Think you can help me get him with a canary cream soon?" Draco said with a grin.

Hermione giggled. Draco slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the common room. Her fears were fading, and she had even felt at the time like they had been a little improbable. She was just terrified of losing him. Oh dear, she _was _terrified of losing him. Her thoughts had come to a standstill as she considered this new, strong fear. Was she in love with Draco Malfoy? Quite possibly, was the answer her mental examination of herself returned. Well. That was an interesting development. It did mean that they had almost reached the common room when she realized they had walked most of the way with Draco's arm on her shoulders. Of course, it didn't matter much now if anyone saw them. It was actually a bit of a relief, not having to worry about that sort of thing anymore.

She dashed up to her room to get ready and hurried back down as a cat. She had barely gotten into his room when he returned from the bathroom. He held her so tightly she almost had trouble sleeping, and her last drowsy thoughts were that it seemed like he had been afraid to lose her too.

Hermione didn't sleep well that night and neither did Draco, although she suspected it was her tossing and turning that kept him awake. They rose in silence, going first to the Owlery where Draco bribed one of the school owls with some owl treats to deliver his note that morning. They then made their way to the Transfiguration classroom, taking as many side passages as they could to avoid the curious looks of their fellow students. Once there Hermione sat on a desk and Draco stood beside her, absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb as they waited. Ginny arrived soon after, handing them toast wrapped in napkins.

"I stayed just long enough to see the post arrive and a girl get up from the Slytherin table." Ginny informed them as they took a few bites.

"If it was her how did you get here so fast?" Draco asked, curious.

"I have George for a brother and Harry for a boyfriend. I know a lot of secret passages. That and I hurried." Ginny shrugged.

"Point taken," Draco said, and they fell into silence.

Hermione forced herself to eat a piece of toast, noticing Draco didn't seem to have an appetite either. They didn't have to wait long, however, before a girl appeared in the doorway. She looked younger than them and very pretty, and she looked carefully around before stepping in.

"Greengrass, thanks for coming." Draco said, and stopped. She had whipped out her wand and was pointing it at his chest. Hermione jumped down from the table, alarmed.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Quickly!" She snapped.

"Look, I don't blame you for being suspicious, but I promise I'm not here to hurt you." Draco said, raising his empty hands in the air.

"Of course, I'm suspicious. I'm just glad not many people know I'm Draco Malfoy's _intended_." She spat. Hermione wasn't sure if she was pleased or insulted by the venom in the girl's voice and her clear disgust about this.

"Look, Greengrass, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Regardless of whatever happens with Hermione, or our parents, I am not going to marry you. I've never intended to." Draco said firmly.

"Really?" Greengrass' face lit up.

"I have rarely been more sure of anything." Draco said calmly.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I was terrified you were going to tell me you changed your mind and you wanted to, or something. No offense." She said, smiling and stowing her wand away.

"Probably about as relieved as I am to hear that." Draco said, grinning, and then he took a few steps closer and dropped to a whisper. "Look, can you talk to Hermione? She's been really upset since Blaise let slip about you last night."

"You didn't tell her?" Greengrass said, entirely audibly and rolled her eyes.

"It's not exactly something you bring up on the first date. 'Oh, yes, pleased to meet you, by the way, my parents have picked out someone for me already, but I have no intention of ever marrying her.' Especially when my parents are probably close to disowning me, anyway." Draco said defensively. Greengrass snorted and pushed past toward Hermione.

"Hermione Granger? It's nice to meet you. I'm Astoria Greengrass." She said politely, holding out her hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione took it after a little hesitation. Greengrass looked over at Ginny.

"Sorry, I'm just the moral support. Ginny Weasley. And I'm just going to go now." Ginny said with a grin, shaking Greengrass' hand and going to stand by Draco at the door.

"Look, Granger," Greengrass began, running her fingers nervously through her hair. "I'm sorry this stupid arrangement between our parents worried you. I really didn't want to marry him. I mean, this was my first time ever talking to him. I've seen him around the common room but I only ever thought of him as just another member of my house, and I've certainly never _liked_ him, you know?"

Greengrass looked desperate for Hermione to believe her, obviously much more concerned for the feelings of another woman than for Draco. Hermione suddenly smiled and extended a hand which Greengrass took in both of hers. Just like Draco she had been cornered by her parents into something she definitely didn't want and she had obviously never had any feelings for Draco.

"Honestly, I was going to use anything I could find or think of to get out of this, so I suppose I owe you for everything that's happened and ruining my parents' perfect plan. No offense." She added quickly when she realized she might have worded that badly. Hermione laughed.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you were as reluctant as Draco and I don't have to be the jealous girlfriend."

"Not only do people not like the jealous girlfriend, but she's not fun to be, is she?" Greengrass said, giving her hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"No, not at all." Hermione smiled back. "Look, call me Hermione, okay-" She began when their attention was drawn to the door.

"Blaise Zabini you are lucky I don't transfigure you into a slug and leave you in Filch's cupboard!" Draco was growling.

"Look, I said I'm sorry." Blaise said, his hands raised in surrender.

"Oh dear," Astoria said quietly. Hermione was looking at the young woman in front of her, however, not the arguing men. Her hands had tightened nervously and she was watching Blaise closely.

"You know, Astoria, I know the school is probably talking about how Blaise tried to ask me to Slughorn's Christmas party, and he's a nice guy, but he's never been anything more than a member of my year, and I've certainly never _liked_ him, you know?" Hermione said quietly, repeating Astoria's words of comfort to her.

"You...you don't?"

"Definitely not. I'll tell you a secret, I actually asked Draco to go to Slughorn's with me, partly so that Blaise would stop trying to ask me." Hermione said with an embarrassed blush.

"I...thanks. I didn't know I was that obvious." Astoria said with a blush.

"You weren't, I just recognize that look. I admire your courage to talk to me like you did, though, thinking I might have..." Hermione trailed off, but she didn't need to finish her sentence for Astoria to understand.

"Well, I figured since you're...well, Hermione Granger and you're with Malfoy, if you did, you didn't anymore." Astoria blushed.

"A good chain of reasoning," Hermione patted Astoria's hands and then released them, walking purposefully up to Draco and Blaise, who were still arguing and glaring at each other. "Boys, boys. Draco, Blaise is sorry. Blaise, you better _be _sorry, and you can start making up for it by taking Draco and I, and Astoria out on a double date, on you." Hermione said, poking Blaise in the chest with a fierce look in her eye.

"Okay, okay!" Blaise said holding up his hands in surrender. Astoria was giggling as his brain seemed to catch up with what she had said. "Wait! A double date?"

"Yes, mister. You've caused her trouble too, you know, and you're going to take her out to make up for it! I'm sure it's not too terrible for you to endure."

Hermione glared defiantly up at Blaise who looked over at the smiling and laughing Astoria. She was standing near Ginny at the door, looking incredibly pretty. She stopped laughing under his gaze and looked back at him. Draco walked up to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist, grinning widely.

"I think I can manage that." Blaise said finally and he and Astoria gave each other equally brilliant smiles.

Blaise motioned Astoria to the door, but she paused beside Ginny, looking back, intending to thank Hermione and Draco. She watched Draco lean over and whisper something in Hermione's ear, which made her laugh and she gave him a little push away from her. She attempted to avoid him but he managed to catch her again and pull her against him. Astoria came to herself and looked over at Ginny.

"You know, Weasley, I'm suddenly very glad I had no desire to come between them. Just between you and me, I think they're in love."

"You really think so?" Ginny said in shock.

"Look at them. Slughorn's wrong if he thinks they've been together since Valentine's Day. I'd guess longer. But don't worry, I won't say anything. I might just owe them." Astoria said with a smile at Blaise. She waved her goodbye to Ginny and hurried off towards the Great Hall with Blaise. A second later Ginny was joined by Draco and Hermione.

"Well, that went a lot better than I was worried it would." Draco said, grinning.

"So you didn't expect her to reject you completely." Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I did think of that. I had hoped she would, and I'm glad it worked out that way. That was very impressive with Blaise, by the way."

"Well, I think he and Astoria will do well together. I hope so at least." Hermione mused.

"Best outcome, overall." Ginny agreed with a grin. She was looking at them as Astoria had suggested, and she thought the girl might be right. "Would you like to finish your toast so we can get to class though? We've only got ten minutes."

"What?!" Hermione said in horror, looking at her watch. She jammed a piece of toast into Draco's hands and shooed both of them out of the room.

It wasn't just whispers that followed them through the corridors now. No one was bothering to keep their voices down. They talked openly and loudly about anything they knew about Hermione and Draco as they passed. Hermione was having difficulty dealing with it and turned bright red every time she left a classroom and the talking began. Draco endured it all easily; strutting down the corridors as if he owned them at her side and it helped to keep her calm. Hermione was simply grateful that they only had two days of this to deal with until they would be off for break. The break when she would be able to return every night to the quiet sanctuary of Draco's flat, spending the days at the welcoming and accepting Grimmauld Place. She was looking forward to it so much it hurt now.

There was only one point when Draco lost his calm, which was when one older student had yelled something that Hermione hadn't quite made out, but understand it to have been an implication against her honour. Draco was suddenly gone from her side and he had seized the offending student who was a sixth year Slytherin, lifted him by the neck of his robes and slammed him against the wall. The entire corridor had gone completely silent save for Draco's snarled warning against repeating the comment, before he let the boy's robes go.

That was the scene as Professor Miranda found it, her optimism dimmed considerably. The Slytherin student had disappeared into the crowd but Hermione felt certain the incident would not be repeated. She had hurried after Professor Miranda, and joined in Draco's defense. After Draco had explained what the other student had said, making Hermione colour, he received only one short detention and a promise to give two nights detention to the offending student.


	35. Chapter 35 - Easter in the London Flat

Sorry it's much later than normal. I've had a super busy day. Going to sleep now. Tomorrow's will be up about 6pm EST. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 – Easter in the London Penthouse<p>

All in all Hermione was incredibly grateful when she had finished packing her things and stowed her trunk on the train back to London. Set sat with Draco, Dean, Theo, and Megan playing muggle card games the entire ride back. Hermione was feeling more and more nervous as they neared London. It was starting to really sink in that she would be spending the week at Draco's flat. It took a bit of courage to gather Crookshanks and her trunk from the rack and follow Draco off the train. They met up with Ginny as they waved to Dean and Megan and together the three of them found Harry, George, and Mrs. Weasley waiting for her. Harry and George shook Draco's hand as Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed Hermione and Ginny, and after briefly considering it, she gave Draco a quick hug too.

"I will miss you over the week, Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, blushing.

"I don't think you'll have to worry. I suspect we'll be over every day. So long as it's alright with Harry, of course." Draco drawled.

"Yes, yes, and don't bother to knock, okay? Both of you are welcome anytime." Harry said. He and Draco exchanged looks, and Draco coughed. Hermione gave them a questioning look, which both Harry and Draco ignored.

"Yes, what would we do over Easter without our favourite Slytherin to bother?" George said, grinning and clapping Draco on the shoulder.

"Lucky me," Draco drawled with a grin.

"Well, come on, I'm tired." George said, yawning.

"Because you've had such a hard day." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I think we'll be seeing you tomorrow." Draco said to Harry as they all left the station.

The three Weasleys and Harry turned at the exit to a Ministry of Magic car waiting for them. The driver got out to help George lever Ginny's trunk into the boot and Harry took the driver's seat.

"I've learned to drive, aren't you proud?" He grinned as the Weasleys piled in, the Ministry driver taking the passenger seat.

"Glad I'm not driving home!" Draco called back as Harry started the car, and Draco slung an arm around Hermione as their friends pulled away. "Maybe I'll learn to drive one of those muggle contraptions. They look interesting. This way, Hermione, we get to apparate."

He steered Hermione into an alley as she laughed at the mental picture of Draco, the "Slytherin prince" driving a muggle car. Actually, depending on the type of car, it could be quite sexy. Hermione would be willing to bet Draco would only drive one of those sleek, expensive cars. They were in the alley now, and after checking for muggles he pulled her tighter against him and turned on the spot. They were in another dark space, but instead of the alley near King's Cross they seemed to be in the shadow of a block of flats. They walked around into the street and the orange glow of the streetlights and to the front of the tall building where Draco produced a key and unlocked the door. He waved her in first and glanced around the nearly empty street before entering after her and shutting the door behind them.

Hermione followed Draco into the elevator where he hit the button for the top floor and she stood looking out of the back glass wall over the surrounding streets. London was really quite beautiful at night, even if you couldn't see the stars. As they moved higher you could see more and more streets, their outlines shining with orange lights and the headlights of cars on them. She hadn't seen the building from the outside clearly and she was beginning to wonder just how tall it was when they finally stopped, not that she was getting tired of the view.

The doors of the elevator opened into a small lobby in which Draco fiddled with a different key and opened the only door in front of them. He stopped Hermione from following him right away, however, but took out his wand and closed his eyes, waving it carefully. He opened his eyes again, waved his wand once more, lighting the lamps and fire, and then put it away and held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her over the threshold and into his flat.

The flat was a modern design, with large windows and open rooms. It was warm from the light of the lamps, and Hermione could see the streets far below through the windows. A fire roared in the fireplace which she wasn't sure would have been possible to have in a normal muggle flat. Of course, he had all green furniture, but it was a pleasant forest green and the walls were a warm tan which complimented the furniture well. Draco gave her a tour, showing her a large kitchen filled with rich colours, a dining room he obviously didn't use, an office with a cauldron in the corner, multiple bedrooms, and the large master bedroom. The entire flat was very large, so large that the bedrooms were on a second floor. The ceilings were all high and each room had huge floor to ceiling windows that Hermione imagined would be beautiful during the day.

Draco left Hermione to unpack in the bedroom, telling her to use the second of the walk-in closets he had. It was a few waves of her wand to send her clothes onto the hangers and after she had left her bag of toiletries in the bathroom she stowed her trunk in the closet too. He had chosen green in here too, with sage green walls, warm wooden furniture and silver silky sheets on a king sized canopied bed. He might be close to being disowned by his parents, but he was certainly still living like royalty. She left the blazer she had been wearing on a chaise lounge in front of the bed and went back down the stairs where she found him throwing a quick dinner together in the kitchen.

"Trust you to pick a gorgeous penthouse when you got your own flat." Hermione said with a smile, leaning against the counter to watch him.

"What can I say? Business is going well?" He grinned back. "I'm really not much of a chef, so you'll have to do with whatever I've got around here. Which, in this case happens to be cereal." He held out a bowl of what looked like Cheerios for her.

She laughed and took it, and they sat at the table in the kitchen and ate. Of course he had a wonderful flat but ate like a bachelor. She wondered what he had eaten all summer; probably bought his meals. She asked him and he laughed, telling her yes, he had bought some of his meals, and sometimes the girls working at Florean's had brought him something and he gave them some ice cream in return.

They continued discussing food until they had finished the cereal and Hermione insisted on taking the bowls and doing the washing. When she had finished he showed her where the bowls were kept and lead her back to the living room. They curled up together on the couch, which was in fact very comfortable. Hermione let the heat from the fire wash over her front as the heat from Draco's chest warmed her back. They continued chatting and Hermione was enjoying the rumbling of his chest every time he spoke.

"Hermione, did you and Ron ever..." He trailed off, but Hermione didn't need him to finish. They had been getting closer to this topic and she wasn't surprised he brought it up.

"No! Um, no, never. Um, you've seen more of me than he ever did." Hermione said, blushing deeply, feeling grateful he had asked when he couldn't see her face.

"May I ask why you're waiting? Not that I think its wrong."

"Well, I want to be in-out of school." She mumbled. She had been about to say she wanted to be in love. "Um and I wanted to be ready, you know? Um, you and um, Pansy-"

"No. Certainly not." He said, and she felt him shudder in disgust.

"Um, why?"

"Waiting for the right person." He said quietly.

They fell into silence for some time. Hermione had been feeling nervous and slightly sick at the thought of Draco with Pansy, but she was now feeling much better. She snuggled up closer against him and his arms tightened around her.

She thought back to what she had been about to say about wanting to be in love. She was glad she had stopped herself, because she very much didn't want to imply that she didn't love him. In fact, she thought she might actually be in love with him. She was so warm and comfortable and feeling so safe and cared about that it was hard to think that she might not be. She loved that stupid drawling grin, she loved that pointed, handsome face, she loved the heart she could feel beating against her back, and she loved the conversations they had. And it was April now, they had basically been together since whenever Slughorn's Christmas Party had been, technically since the new year. Besides that they had spent most of their time together since September.

Hermione was starting to doze off lying there between the comfort and how tired she was. She felt Draco shift and they rose, making their way up to the bedroom. Draco disappeared into the bathroom and Hermione changed quickly into her pajamas in the closet, going into the bathroom once Draco had left it. The smooth, cool sheets felt very welcoming to climb into and she curled up against Draco, beginning to drift off immediately.

"Good night, Hermione." Draco said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good night, Draco."

Hermione had been right about the light. The morning rays of the run glowed through the cream coloured curtains and the silver sheets of the bed shone. Hermione shifted and opened her eyes, but instead of getting up she just laid there, looking around the room and admiring the effect of the light. She looked over at Draco beside her, his face peaceful and the sun glowing on his pale skin. He had gone shirtless to bed and she could see his bare left forearm. She felt a surge of affection for this talented man lying beside her who had come so far in a year in his attitude, maturity, and demeanor, and in his magical skill. He stirred while she watched without opening his eyes and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

It took less than a second for him to be kissing her back. His hands curled in her messy hair and slid down her back to her hips where they hovered before finding the skin of her sides. His hands froze when a shiver went down her spine but, suddenly deciding, she began to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She felt his growl of pleasure rumble in his chest and his hands slid higher and higher under her shirt, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His fingers caressed her skin and she couldn't help but let a gasp escape her lips. She allowed him to pull up her shirt, slowly revealing more and more of her stomach. It went over her head, and though she lifted one hand and then the other through the sleeves but she held the fabric against her chest, covering herself.

"Do you want to put it back on?" Draco murmured, his face in her hair, his hands rubbing her bare back. She considered and gathered her courage.

"No. It's just..."

"Yes." He knew without her telling him. This was new to her and she was nervous.

Draco held her against him and rolled over so that she was underneath him. He laid as close as he could without putting his weight on her, one hand tangled in her hair, the other drawing her shirt out from between them, her arms wrapped around his neck. He left a trail of kisses down from her lips to her neck, her collarbone-she gasped in both pleasure and shock.

Draco grinned at her and she knew she must be as red as a strawberry and she had to stop herself covering up again. He kissed her neck and whispered "It's okay" into her ear to reassure her. He gently nibbled her ear, getting another gasp, and then gave her a long kiss. She had one hand pressed tightly on his back, another in his hair as he kissed her. When they parted he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and they laid there together for some time just enjoying the feel of their skin and being with each other. Hermione left him go with reluctance when Draco gave her a wolfish grin, a quick peck on the lips, and rolled off her. He pushed himself off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"We should probably get over to Harry's soon." He said before he partly closed the bathroom door.

Hermione held her shirt to her chest as she made her way to the closet, picking out an outfit. She found a few bobby pins and a hair tie and pulled her curls back in a messy bun after pulling on a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. Draco wasn't out of the bathroom so Hermione threw a sweater on and made her way to the kitchen and made some tea, locating the cereal while it was brewing. Draco finally appeared to find her pouring the tea into a couple of large mugs she had found, two bowls of cereal already on the table. He shook his head in exasperation at her.

"So how is the milk still good?" Hermione said as she set it on the table.

"A spell. I hated having to buy milk any time I popped home for a cup of tea. Maybe we can pick up some food on the way back from Harry's today."

"Sure, but I have to admit, I'm not much of a cook either. Well, I'm not bad, but I'm not fantastic." Hermione admitted.

"That's fine, I can afford a cook." Draco joked, grinning. Hermione hit him over the head with a tea towel.

"Is there a place close we can pick up a few things?" Hermione was looking absently out the window, stirring a few lumps of sugar into her tea.

"I think there's a muggle supermarket up the road. Never been but saw it once."

"Hmm. Well, how far is it to Grimmauld Place? Do you know?"

"Close enough you might even be able to see if from here, I think." Draco said, getting up to stand by the windows, mug of tea in his hand. "I'm really not the best person to ask. I usually just apparate or Floo anywhere I need to go. I've still been avoiding most of muggle London."

"Well, we'll have to get you out there." Hermione said with a smile. He looked very handsome standing there in front of the huge windows in his slacks and shirt, holding the tea she had made. She joined him, hugging him one-armed around the middle.

"I don't know, I heard it can be a dangerous place." He said, only half joking.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, with you to protect me." She said with a smile, turning back to the table and her cereal.

"I meant for me," He said with a grimace, but she just laughed. She fished out the last few pieces of cereal from her bowl and looked absently into the bowl of items he had in the center of the table.

"Draco, why is there a key here?" She said, looking curiously at it.

"I just didn't know what to do with it. Honestly, I don't even know what it's for." He admitted. Hermione picked it up and examined it.

"It looks like a key for the post."

"I think the man who gave me my keys did mention that."

"And you don't know how to get your post?" Hermione said, suppressing a giggle.

"Well, I'm used to getting it by owl." Draco scowled, not liking admitting to not knowing something.

"It's okay, we can get it on the way out. I saw the boxes coming in. Muggles don't use owls, right? They hire people to walk or drive around and deliver it by hand, but since you live in a big building, they put a box for everyone near the entrance. That way everyone can check to see if they have anything easily and the postman doesn't need to enter the secure building or spend excess time going to all the floors." Hermione explained.

"I still think owls are easier." Draco grumbled.

"Oh, they are, but muggles do the best they can." Hermione laughed. "You'd be amazed at some of the things they can do. Maybe I'll get you to watch some movies sometime."

"Movies?" He said with one unimpressed eyebrow raised.

"It's a way of making a picture move without magic, and it's like going to see a play but it's on a screen instead. I'll explain how it's done if we ever watch one." Hermione said with a smile.

"Right, well, in the meantime, are you about ready to go? We should get over to Harry's and get a start on that homework with Ginny." Draco drawled, clearly wanting to move onto topics he understood.

"Sure. I'll be ready in five minutes." She said, kissing him on the top of the head and putting her bowl in the sink to wash later before disappearing toward the bedroom.

In five minutes they both had their bags with their work, the books stowed in Hermione's beaded bag. Draco locked up and they took the long elevator ride down to the lobby. Hermione had the key for the post with her and sure enough there were the rows of boxes set into the wall beside the entrance. She almost laughed; they had even put Draco's name on his.

Hermione wasn't surprised to see the box crammed full. Draco had moved into his flat in July, he had told her, so that meant he had gone nine months now without checking his post. It was good that any legitimate letters had come by owl, or there wouldn't have been room for them. In fact, Hermione was more impressed by the postman than anything else, who had diligently found room for the new items every day.

"Most of it you can get rid of. It'll be flyers, coupons, advertisements, that sort of thing." Hermione said absently as she shuffled through the first of the papers.

Draco watched, occasionally taking a sheet from her hands and reading it. She put any junk into her book bag to get rid of later when there was no chance of being seen by muggles. There was two letters from the man Draco had bought the flat from and three from the company he had bought the furniture from, as well as about a dozen from the local bank. She was stacking these into a neat pile when the elevator dinged and two elder ladies shuffled out.

"Oh, look Abby, there's a handsome young man in the lobby." One said in a carrying whisper to the other.

"You should know him, Jane, dear; he's the man from the top floor. It's nice to see you for once, Mr. Malfoy." Abby said, giving Draco a cheeky smile.

"I hope you are doing well, Mrs. Smithson." Draco said with a short bow.

"Ooo and so polite!" Exclaimed Jane as Hermione giggled. "I'm Mrs. Jane Gibson, Mr. Malfoy. I'm on the fourth floor across from Abby dear."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gibson. Ah, Mrs. Smithson, Mrs. Gibson, this is Ms. Hermione Granger, a friend of mine from my school." Draco said easily, gesturing to Hermione who smiled widely at the two women.

"Friend, is she?" Mrs. Gibson cackled, elbowing Draco in the stomach. "She's a very pretty friend."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gibson." Hermione said with only a slight blush and a smile.

"Just telling the truth, dearie. Now you two come along whenever you feel like and we'll be happy to have tea. The fourth floor, our names are on the doors, you can't miss it. It's nice to see some young people around. I assume you're back for Easter?"

"Yes, only for the week." Draco said.

"Well, I'm sure it must be nice to get home for a bit. We'll look forward to seeing you around more often when you're finished all this fancy schooling." Mrs. Smithson said happily.

"We'll try and make it for tea at some point this week." Hermione said, ignoring a look from Draco.

"Thank you, dear. It's good to know this young man has a lovely young lady like yourself to do for him." Mrs. Smithson said, patting Hermione's hand as the two ladies hobbled out of the building.

"Do we really have to go for tea with them?" Draco groaned.

"Yes. I think they're sweet. And you should get to know your neighbours." Hermione giggled.

"What did she mean, 'to do for me'? She didn't mean-" Draco grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No! She means watch out for you. Women as old as they are don't usually think men can take care of themselves without a woman around to make sure they're eating well or doing the laundry or tiding up after themselves, things like that. Or, frankly, just being men and doing silly, man-things." Hermione said with a vague wave of her hand.

"Silly man-things?" Draco repeated with a grin and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, these are the important ones." Hermione said, thumping the letters into his chest and stomping out ahead of him into the street.

Draco caught up to her just outside the building and held out his arm for her to take. They walked a little down the street, passing Mrs. Smithson and Mrs. Gibson ambling along. Mrs. Gibson elbowed her friend and pointed, saying she had known Hermione wasn't just a friend triumphantly. Hermione and Draco just smiled at them and continued walking until they were out of sight of the two women, and then they turned down the first convenient alley. They checked that no one was around and apparated, appearing in the little park across from Number 12, Grimmauld Place. After so long of having to be careful and quiet in the hall, Hermione found it refreshing to simply open the door and call a hello.

"In the kitchen!" Harry called back and Hermione and Draco made their way down. George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Kreacher were all there.

"Good morning." Hermione said brightly.

"We figured you two'd be here already." Ginny said, looking with dismay at the work she had already spread in front of her.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me." Hermione said, going to the fire and beginning to feed the flyers and advertisements from Draco's mail in.

"Do we want to know what kept you?" Ron asked cautiously and Draco shot him an angry look.

"We were getting the post. He had rather a lot." Hermione said absently, waving a wad of flyers.

"You didn't know how to get the post?" Ron snorted.

"Hey! You know how muggles get it? Someone has to walk around with it all and deliver it by hand, and in my building I have to use a key to open a box with the post in it." Draco said in a low growl to Ron, who looked horrified.

"That's awful!" He said with feeling. Hermione and Harry shared a look of understanding and rolled their eyes.

"Yes, muggle lessons, today: getting the post; tomorrow: taking tea with the neighbours." Draco said, throwing himself into a chair across from Ginny and pulling some of his books out.

"Tea with the neighbours next?" Harry laughed.

"I still say they're a couple of nice old ladies." Hermione said primly as she sat as well.

Draco groaned and Ron patted him on the shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Well, do it the day after tomorrow, okay? You two are expected here for Easter dinner tomorrow." Harry said with a grin.

"Alright, I think we'll survive waiting."

It took the combined efforts of Ginny, Draco, and Hermione over the entire day to get through most of their homework. Draco had been all for "accidently" throwing the rest in the fire but Hermione wasn't standing for it. She did allow them to take the next day off, since they would be seeing everyone. They stayed for dinner that night at Harry's insistence, though it didn't take much convincing, especially since they knew there was no food at Draco's flat anyway.

They left after dinner with a promise to be back the next day at two and spend some time with the Weasleys, Teddy, and Aunt Andy before dinner. Hermione pulled Harry aside and spoke quietly to him, and the two of them looked at Draco, who was watching them with suspicion, and laughed. At this Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her, still laughing and waving to the others, from the house. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"So, are you going to tell me the joke?" He said quietly.

"Not yet," she said with a smile, held his hands tightly and turned on the spot. They appeared in the shadows at the end of the street where Draco's flat was. It was her turn to pull him forward now, toward the glowing lights of the muggle supermarket. Hermione stopped at the entrance and dug around in her beaded bag, pulling out a few muggle bags and storing them on top of her books.

"Would you like to put your book bag in here?" Hermione said, and Draco handed it over.

"Do we really have to do this?" Draco groaned as she pushed him toward the entrance.

"Yes, just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Merlin's pants, Granger, you're going to be the death of me." He grumbled.

"It's just a grocery store." She laughed.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Hermione thought he did alright with the automatic sliding door, though he watched it closely, and he looked a little bewildered at all the electric lights, but he strolled along behind her with his hands in his pockets. She doubted any muggle would notice, he walked as easily as if he owned the place, and they would probably just think he was bored and looking around. Hermione wandered between the shelves carrying a little plastic basket and dropping items into it.

"Am I detecting a trend here?" Draco drawled when they were part way through the store.

"Sorry?" Hermione said, turning to him, innocence all over her face.

"Among other the other things, sugar, lard, flour, and...what was it?" He paused, sauntering up and pulling a can out of the basket, reading the label. "Ah, yes 'Cherry pie filling.'"

"Lesson one, getting the muggle post, lesson two is muggle shopping and baking." Hermione said with a bright smile.

"You're joking, right?" Draco groaned.

"Nope," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek again and continuing down the aisle, almost skipping.

Draco followed a little more glumly now, though he was enjoying the view of Hermione walking in front of him and the way he could see her hips sway in those muggle jeans. She looked back and saw him staring pretty obviously at her behind. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He grinned at her but he did saunter forward until he was level with her. They went through the rest of the store, Hermione not letting Draco buy any of the sugary foods in the center aisles, sticking instead to the healthier outer aisles. He did make a few suggestions which surprised her and as the little basket mounded high he took it from her, rolling his eyes as she insisted she could carry it fine. In reality she was a bit grateful; her arm had been starting to protest.

Hermione could tell Draco was getting uncomfortable, now that they had what they wanted and were headed to the front of the store. She took his free arm and put it around her waist, smiling warmly at him. His lips twitched in response but she could see a hint of gratitude in his eyes behind his mask of calm. This way she could steer him without appearing to. She knew he hated feeling ignorant like this, even if it was about muggle habits.

An elderly man left, leaving only a young man with his headphones around his neck in the queue in front of them. He put a plastic divider after his things and Hermione smiled in thanks, moving away from Draco and beginning to empty their basket onto the conveyer. Draco got the idea and held it up for her, and placed it on top of the stack in front of him when it was empty. He grinned his pleasure at picking something up without needing to be told.

The young man whose music they could hear went through the cash and then it was their turn. Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and watched with lazy interest as the cashier rang through their items and Hermione chatted about everyday things like the weather, though he caught a few phrases like "cold front coming in" that he didn't understand. What he was getting a fairly firm grasp on was muggle money and Hermione looked vaguely surprised to see him pull out a few bank notes and pay the cashier as she packed up their purchases. The cashier handed Draco the change and helped Hermione finish packing, Draco taking the bags to spare Hermione having to carry them, though she did manage to grab one before he took it. They left carrying their purchases, Draco leading the way down the street. It was only a few blocks to the flat and Draco was carrying most of the weight so it was easy for Hermione.

"You were great back there." She said with a smile, thinking particularly of his paying with muggle money.

"Thanks. I did have to figure out a little when I bought my furniture and flat, and I did some research on the muggle money my parents have and that." Draco drawled. He was forced to put down the bags at the door and tried to keep Hermione picking them up. Finally, he just handed her his keys and gestured for her to open the door.

Hermione was glad Draco hadn't neglected purchasing a refrigerator, even if he wasn't entirely clear on how it worked. She didn't try to explain it to him. She thought he would be tired very soon of her explanations of muggle life and didn't want to upset him with a barrage of information. Maybe she would find him a couple of books, or just throw him in the deep end, as the muggle saying went. Taking tea with the neighbours would be alright, she was sure. She would be able to smooth over any rough patches and they could tell the ladies they didn't have television or get much news at their school, which was mostly true. They did receive news, just not about the muggle world.

Hermione had gone upstairs to start getting ready for bed and was straightening the t-shirt of Draco's she was sleeping in when Draco entered, carrying a silver tray with a few small cakes they had bought and two glasses of water. He gave her his best dashing smile.

"If you keep this up, sir, I'm going to be inclined to believe you are trying to be charming." Hermione said in a passable imitation of his drawl, shifting her weight to one leg and putting her hands on her hips.

"I know you think I'm charming." He grinned.

"Then perhaps you're trying to charm my knickers off instead." She said as he set the tray on the bed and pecked her on the lips.

"No, of course not." He said, very seriously.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really. Vanishing is in the transfiguration school." He drawled with a broad grin.

Hermione launched herself forward and chased Draco around the room, trying to give him a good smack on the arm but she was foiled when he caught her in his arms and they fell together onto the chaise lounge. He managed to pin her arms down so she couldn't try to hit him anymore and kissed her instead. It didn't take long before Hermione was pressing her lips eagerly against his and he released her arms to run his fingers through her hair. He drew back and her eyes opened to stare straight into his, and she gave him a light smack on the back of the head.

"Merlin's beard, woman! Do you enjoy hitting me?"

"Only when you deserve it." She said with a very Malfoy-like smirk.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" He grinned, and then leaned back down and trailed kisses across her neck. "But it was still worth it."

She laughed as he whispered in her ear. She was secretly pleased that he was able to make those kinds of intelligent jokes. None of the men she had previously dated had made jokes like that, although they were all nice people. But she didn't have time to consider it long as he lifted her and laid her carefully on the bed to avoid spilling the water. The tray was soon moved to the nightstand, and their shirts ended up on the floor.

As Hermione drifted off to sleep, she considered she was getting less and less worried about doing things with Draco. Perhaps it had something to do with getting more comfortable around him without her shirt. The joy of feeling his skin against her naked back or chest was definitely worth any embarrassment it caused her. She was beginning to feel that when the time came, she would be quite ready to give herself over to Draco completely. She pushed her face a little closer to Draco's with a faint smile as she fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36 - Easter Revelations

The wizarding world learns about Hermione and Draco. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 – Easter Revelations<p>

Hermione gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before she got out of bed the next morning and went into the bathroom. A shower felt wonderful. It was one thing that she really missed in the magical world. She thought she heard Draco moving around in the bathroom and was a little worried he might try and peek in at her, but her worries turned out to be unfounded. When she had dried off, dressed, and carefully pulled back her hair she found him cooking eggs in the kitchen. He set the table and poured a couple glasses of orange juice for them and brought over two plates of eggs and toast. She was actually impressed.

"I'm not completely useless in the kitchen, you know, or with muggle appliances." Draco said with a grin. She blushed but recovered quickly.

"Well, that's good, because you get to help me bake some pies to take to Harry's."

"My favourite." He drawled.

Hermione couldn't help but find his feet with hers, their bare feet touching as they ate. She was a little surprised how at home she felt here. It was so comforting and homey to sit there in Draco's rather grand kitchen with both of them barefooted. Once they had finished Draco cleaned up the dishes while Hermione pulled out everything they would need.

Hermione had been wondering how Draco would be baking, especially after he had managed breakfast that morning. She fished out a copy of a recipe her mother had made up for her. She set him mixing the dry ingredients while she preheated the over and readied everything else, conjuring anything Draco didn't have. She gave all the mixing jobs to him, since she was used to using an electric mixer at her parent's house. She thought he looked very handsome in his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, holding the bowl and a wooden spoon. He watched her spreading flour on the counter with interest until she tried to dab some on his nose. She rolled out the first crust and then handed the pin to Draco to do the next two.

It didn't take them long working together to have three pies baking in the oven. Draco walked up to her with a mischievous smirk and kissed her, his hand on her cheek. He drew back and tweaked her nose to annoy her when she noticed a large amount of flour there. She whirled around and wiped some off the counter, trying to chase him around the table to get him back. His arms were much longer than hers, however, so instead of retribution she got a little of the flour on his arms and ran straight into him. They fell laughing to a chair, flour all over her shirt, and she gave him a peck and a pat on the cheek. With a flirty smile she jumped out of his reach before he realized she had gotten it all over his face. He grinned at her, stretching out in the chair. He had really won, anyway, she was covered and his skin was pale enough she could barely see the flour.

Finally, she tore her eyes from Draco and left him with instructions for the pies. She went back upstairs, changed, and got the flour off her face and arms, a wide smile on her face the whole time. She picked a deep blue shirt with a white undershirt so she didn't have to button it up all the way and a black pencil skirt. She did what she could with her unruly hair, getting her curls as neat as possible and went down back down to find Draco wearing green oven mitts, carefully lifting the pies from the oven. She bit back a laugh and joined him, examining the golden brown crusts.

"Perfect," she pronounced happily.

"Of course they are; we made them." Draco drawled, making her laugh.

"Well, I had a lot of fun baking with you." She said, smiling at him. He wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her.

"Me too, Hermione."

"Hey!" She wriggled out of his grip and he looked affronted. "Don't get flour on my nice clean shirt." She poked him accusingly in the chest, making him laugh.

"Well, I'll go change if you make a quick lunch so we can get going." Draco said, giving her another quick kiss on the cheek.

"Won't we be a bit early?" She said with an amused smile.

"If I can't be fashionably late, I like to be fashionably early. That and we need to stop by Florean's to pick up some ice cream to go with the pies." He drawled as he disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione put together something for lunch and cleaned up the kitchen with a few waves of her wand as the pies cooled. Draco returned looking handsome as ever in another white shirt and after their quick meal Hermione conjured some boxes for the pies and they packed them carefully. She insisted on apparating from outside the building so that the muggles would see them leave, and sure enough they met Mrs. Gibson and Mrs. Smithson in the elevator again. At their invitation Hermione promised they would be there for tea the next day. The ladies' relatives were waiting for them outside the main door and Draco and Hermione lingered until they were out of sight before they slipped down the alley and apparated.

They appeared near Florean's and Hermione waited just inside the door as Draco was handed a stack of paper as well as multiple boxes of ice cream. Hermione stood, feeling a little awkward, with the pies in a bag at her side, and she noticed as Draco leafed through the pages the girls working there were suppressing giggles and frequently glancing at her.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Draco growled without looking up.

"Um, nothing, sir." One of them managed, but their eyes flicked to Hermione again.

"What is so interesting about my being here with my good friend today, especially since we are on our way to Potter's for dinner right now?" He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Nothing, sir. Perfectly ordinary." They said, looking a little worried now, as though he might curse them, or worse, fire them.

Hermione left the shop with Draco feeling a little less happy than she had when they entered it, but she was cheered soon after by the sight of Grimmauld Place. She thought, from the squeeze Draco gave her hand before he let go of it that he was too. They knocked and entered, going straight down to the kitchen, where they found everyone there, already joined by Angelina, Aunt Andy, and Teddy.

Hermione took the ice cream and pies so that Draco could go straight to his cousin. The entire group watched as the bubbling, grinning child ambled to Draco and he lifted the boy, throwing him in the air and catching him a few times by way of a hello. Angelina was the only one that was really shocked when Draco leaned over to kiss his aunt's cheek, though Hermione thought she was really the only one now used to these shows of affection.

"Did you get him to do it then?" Harry asked with a grin, nodding toward the boxes she was giving to Kreacher.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile. "Three homemade cherry pies. It went very well."

"Yes, lesson one, muggle post. Lesson two, muggle baking. Lesson three, taking tea with the muggle neighbours has been postponed until tomorrow. We stopped for some ice cream too." Draco drawled, but winced as Teddy pulled a handful of his hair, the little boy's hair turning white blonde at the same time.

"Um, have you guys seen the paper this morning, by any chance?" Ginny said, cautiously. She was clutching the Prophet and Hermione felt her spirits drop. She had been having too much fun the last two days to even think about the news, but she had had a bad feeling since the girls' giggling at Florean's.

"I paid the owl for it but we left it on the table. Didn't even unroll it. Why? Should we have seen it?" Draco said, handing Teddy back to his grandmother.

Ginny didn't respond, just spreading the paper on the table for them to read. Hermione gave a gasp of horror as she saw the headline:

_DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER, DATING_

_The Former Death Eater and the Golden Girl, one of Harry Potter's Best Friends are in a ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP, Hogwarts students say._

_By Rita Skeeter_

_They have been enemies since they met during their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yet sources at the school say that Malfoy and Granger have been practically inseparable since returning to complete their education. Now the Prophet can exclusively reveal that the two have been a pair since Valentine's Day, if not longer, and have been concealing it from the rest of the wizarding world. It is rumored to be of a serious nature, however, as an eyewitness at Hogwarts testifies. The student reports seeing Malfoy threaten to curse a fellow student who made insinuations about Granger. There is no word yet on how Granger's two exes and close friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, are taking the news, or how the senior Malfoys are dealing with their son's muggleborn love interest. Continued on Page 4._

Hermione stopped reading, feeling a little sick. Skeeter, again, of course. There was no way that horrible woman would miss a chance to attack Hermione in some way. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady herself as she stared blankly at the newspaper.

"It was really only a matter of time until they found out, Hermione." Ginny said in a consoling tone.

"That explains what your employees at Florean's were laughing at." Hermione said quietly to Draco.

"Yes. So how are you taking the news, Potter, Weasley? Devastated and heartbroken, I expect." Draco drawled. Everyone laughed, even Ron.

"Oh yes," Harry said with a grin. "I reckon I'll have to have words with Hermione about her life choices soon."

"Skeeter really likes to twist everything to try and make Hermione look bad." Ron growled angrily.

"Well, if she gets too bad I'll send her an owl saying we'll both always be carrying a can of muggle bug spray." Draco drawled, and everyone except Aunt Andy and Angelina burst into a roar of laughter.

"Bug spray?" Angelina said, confused.

"Remember in our sixth year, when Skeeter was writing all those nasty stories about Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid?" George explained. "Well, turns out she doesn't just act like an insect, she's an unregistered animagus."

"She turns into a green beetle." Hermione said. "She has the same markings as her glasses."

"It's just good that we're spending most of our time in some of the most secure wizarding dwellings in Britain. That and I'm pretty sure they don't know where I live yet." Draco drawled. "She's hit on at least one real question here, though."

"What's that?" Ron frowned.

"This," Draco said, stabbing the paper with a finger on the mention of his parents. "If I haven't been written out of the will yet, I'll be surprised. In fact I'm surprised we didn't see mother this morning. She'll probably be there this afternoon or evening though."

It hit Hermione with a sudden force that she was a muggleborn seeing the only son of the family who valued blood purity possibly more than any other. She sunk into the chair beside Harry's and put her head in her hands. She felt Harry's arm wrap around her back and Draco took one of her hands, squeezing it reassuringly. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at him and their eyes met.

She had been filled with some vague fears that he would leave her to save his place with his family, but they were forgotten as she looked into those silver eyes. They were filled with such warmth it almost shocked her. For the first time it struck her that he might actually love her. He was smiling at her and she mustered her courage and smiled back. There was a tug on her skirt and Teddy was staring up at her with wide eyed concern. She laughed and picked him up, breaking the tension that had settled in the room as she wiped away her tears, cooed and tickled him, making him burst into a fit of giggles.

"It had to come out sometime, Hermione. We just have to make the best of it. We do still have a secret, Skeeter avoiding weapon." Draco said with a grin, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"We do?" Hermione said with surprise.

"Yes," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "Sometimes I can't believe you, woman. You can turn into a cat, I can turn into a wolf."

"Oh! Yes. I suppose we'll have to be careful about that, though. Theo figured it out, it might not take long for someone else to discover it. At least our names aren't on the registry."

"Yes, mum." Draco said with a grin, and automatically dodged her attempt to hit him.

"You don't seem that upset about this, Draco." Ginny said.

"Oh, he's probably enjoying it." Hermione said with a glare that was only half mocking at Draco, who was grinning and leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, let me enjoy the fact that, for once, I am getting more attention than Harry Potter and for something good too." He said, closing his eyes as if he was relishing the thought.

"You can have it, mate." Harry snorted. "I certainly never wanted it."

"Well, at the very least this should take a little of the attention off you, Harry." Hermione sighed.

"Until they come to ask me how I'm taking the news." Harry said with a humourless laugh.

"They'll forget soon." Ginny said confidently.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone's starved for a bit of fun gossip too. There hasn't really been any since Voldemort returned." Draco said with a shrug. Harry looked over sharply when he heard the name, and Hermione met his eyes. He seemed to be impressed. Hermione looked down at Teddy in her lap. He still had his cousin's shade of white blonde hair and she smoothed it back lovingly, making him babble in appreciation.

"I can't believe it's been a year." She said.

"Yeah. It's too bad, we're going to have a little party for him in a couple weeks." Harry said, allowing the little boy to get an iron grip on his finger.

"His birthday?" Draco said, sitting up with interest.

"Yeah, it's in two weeks. Two weeks on Thursday, to be specific." Harry said.

"Okay, thanks." Draco said.

"When's your birthday, Draco?" Ginny piped up with a mischievous grin. Draco opened his mouth, and then closed it, looking suspiciously at Ginny.

"Why?"

"Oh, I thought you might like a little party like Teddy's." Ginny said, grinning.

"We could make you cupcakes with little pink baby snakes on each one." Hermione volunteered.

"And pink banners and streamers with 'Happy Birthday Sweetie Dracikins' on them." George said solemnly, closing his eyes and spreading his arms, dramatically imagining it all there. Draco was wearing a look of pure horror.

"You do, and I will never come inside this house again." He growled, jabbing his finger down on the wood of the table.

"Of course we wouldn't." Hermione said, putting Teddy in his lap and wrapping her arms around him from behind his chair. "We'd do it in green." She said in his ear. Draco almost upset Teddy but he just managed to stop himself from jumping to his feet in protest.

Everyone laughed; Hermione hugged him tightly as to keep from falling, she was laughing so hard. Still, as annoyed as he was, Draco did enjoy the fact that the entire room was laughing with him. For the first time in his life he had friends. Proper friends, not those morons he had called friends before, Blaise and Theo excluded, of course. His parents could stuff themselves, he liked this new life. He even thought he might try and have Christmas or Easter at his flat next year, but he had gotten used to living a day at a time and that was what he was going to continue to do.

The other guests began to arrive and Hermione chatted away happily while Draco tickled his cousin who squirmed on his lap. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared with Percy and Penelope Clearwater in tow, Kreacher shooed them all out. They made their way up to the drawing room where they all talked amiably.

Hermione had been nervous about meeting Ron's girlfriend in spite of herself but Ms. Ashley Johnson turned out to be perfectly amiable. She worked at the Ministry of Magic in a different department but it turned out they had been running into each other during their lunch breaks quite often. She was from America and working as a link between the two Ministries. She was the same age as Ron and Harry were and had not been in England long, especially not long enough for her accent to have altered at all. Hermione was fascinated by the comparisons between the wizarding communities in America and England. For one there seemed to be a lot more all-magical settlements in America, simply because there was so much more land. They talked until Kreacher called them all down for dinner and then they followed behind everyone else down the stairs.

"Honestly, Hermione, I was a tad worried to meet you today, being Ron's ex and all." Ashley admitted with a grin.

"Oh please, don't worry about it. We really only went on a few dates and it wasn't really working." Hermione said, blushing with embarrassment. "I was a bit worried too, though, honestly."

The two girls smiled at each other and parted to find their seats at the table. Hermione had been placed between Draco and Harry again. Draco gave her a reassuring smile as she sat and put one of his hands on hers, Teddy having a grip on the other. Hermione returned it and had a wonderful evening, despite her fears and worries. Ashley was nice and well liked by everyone, and Hermione was relieved that Ron wasn't angry about her and Draco. The food was excellent as always and the pies they had baked that morning went over excellently, and Draco grinned with pride. When they leaned back with their tea they all felt full and happy, even Teddy looked pleased as his grandmother wiped cherry pie filling off his face. Hermione wanted to ask Harry and Ron about their jobs and the werewolf attacks, but she decided that this was not the time. She wanted this day to be completely happy, and not spoiled with talk of dark and dangerous things.

It felt like no time before it was getting late and the few visitors were beginning to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staying, as was Aunt Andy and Teddy, but everyone else was leaving. Hermione smiled and hugged everyone, including Ashley, who looked relieved and hugged her back. Hermione was able to pull Ron aside while they were in the hall.

"Ron, I'm really sorry about not telling you. About Draco. I should have told you a while ago before you found out from the paper." She said, turning red.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I figured it out myself, especially from what Harry and Ginny were saying. Then you staying with him this week was kind of a big giveaway." Ron said, grinning awkwardly.

"Thanks, Ron. I really hope things go well with you and Ashley. She's really nice." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks, 'Mione. Same for you and Draco. He's really different now."

Hermione smiled and hugged him before they returned to the kitchen. It was so nice to not have to worry anymore about Ron's reaction or having to keep this hidden from him. Draco was with Aunt Andy putting Teddy to bed, and Hermione smiled warmly at him when he returned. She hugged those staying, and Draco shook their hands.

"We'll see you two the day after tomorrow, then? Since you're going for tea tomorrow?" Harry said as Hermione hugged him.

"Yes, I think so." Hermione said with a smile.

"If you do see your mother soon, give her my love." Aunt Andy was telling Draco, squeezing his hand.

"I will, although I don't know how she'll take it."

"Neither do I, but she is my sister." Aunt Andy said sadly.

"And she is my mother." Draco said with a sigh.

"You do what will make you happy, Draco, dear." Aunt Andy whispered. "And I don't think listening to your parents will do that."

"I think you're right." Draco returned even more quietly.

Hermione pretended she hadn't heard when she turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and they said their last goodbyes in the hall before leaving Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, since we're taking the muggle entrance, when we get into the elevator, get your wand out." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her, preparing to apparate.

"Why?" Hermione said, confused.

"In case my mother is at the top of it." Draco said quietly. "I don't know what she'll do. She might attack. And if my father has found out where I live and is there, he will attack."

"Oh. Alright," Hermione said, hugging Draco back, burying her face in his shoulder as they turned. "I'm sorry."

They reappeared in the shadows beside Draco's building.

"Don't you dare be sorry, Hermione. This is not your fault; it's their prejudices that make this a problem." Draco said firmly. She hadn't thought he had heard her. He held her tightly to him for a second, and kissed her desperately. Hermione wondered if that was his way of saying he loved her, or that he cared about her, and he wasn't going to give her up.

He kept a hold of her hand and she kept close to him as they entered the building. They got the post out of his box and got into the elevator. He pushed her partly behind him and both of them pulled out their wands. They were ready when the doors opened, but the atrium in front of them was empty. Draco moved forward cautiously, still holding Hermione's hand tightly, only letting go to unlock the door. He checked quickly inside and pulled her in after him. He shut the door and looked at a couple of blinking lights beside the door.

"Hermione, please, see these lights. They're part of my spells. This one means that someone magical was in the hallway who was not you or I, and this one means they cast a spell. Put the mail on the counter, and turn into a cat. Stay close to me, but not too close, so I can move without hitting you." Draco said calmly and firmly. Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "No, Hermione, one or both of my parents will be on their way. The spell will tell them I'm back, and it's safer for you and possibly me, if they don't know you're here."

"Okay. Be careful. If you need me I'll run behind the counter to change."

"Don't unless you really need to." Draco said, squeezing her hand.

They looked at each other for a second, and Draco gave her a quick but lingering kiss and reluctantly let go of her hand. She placed the mail on the kitchen counter and shrunk into her cat form, trotting back to Draco and sitting a few feet beside and behind him. They waited like that, Draco's wand in his white knuckled hand, for a few minutes. Hermione suddenly looked up at a noise in the hallway, caught by her cat's hearing. Draco noticed her movement and focused on the door. Hermione heard a whispered argument behind it, which seemed to be about how best to enter.

"Draco! I know you're there! You open this door, now!" Lucius Malfoy snarled from behind the door. Draco flinched; Hermione knew this was about worst case scenario for him. He flicked his wand and the doors to the flat swung open, revealing both his parents. Lucius was red faced and furious, his mother was expressionless but pale.

"Good evening, father, mother." Draco said calmly, his expressionless mask firmly in place.

"Good evening? That's it? Is it true, Draco?! I demand-" Lucius said furiously, marching forward until he hit an invisible barrier. "What is this?!"

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to give anyone free access to my place of residence?" Draco said plainly. "I don't trust you."

"How dare you! How dare you refuse entry to your father!" Lucius said before he took a breath and regained some control of himself. "I demand to know if it is true."

"If what's true, father?" Draco spat.

"You know perfectly well! You and that mud-" Lucius began. A flick of Draco's wand put a silencing spell on him.

"Do not finish that sentence, father." Draco said in a cold, clear voice. It didn't take him long to think. "Yes. It is true. Hermione and I are seeing each other."

"How dare you!" Lucius snarled, managing to remove the spell. He hit slammed a fist into the barrier keeping him from his son. "Come here, now! We're taking you back to the Manor. Clearly there is more wrong with you than I previously thought."

"No." Draco hadn't even flinched. He just stood there, wand in hand, not taking his eyes off his parents.

"No?" Lucius was cold with fury now. "You refuse your father?"

"I really don't know why you're surprised. Do you really think I'd give up everything I've gained this year to place myself in the hands of someone who is going to torture me?" Draco said in disgust.

"You'd be lucky to only get tort-" Lucius began, but Narcissa took a step forward.

"Draco, please, we are only trying to do what's best for you. Think of the people you are alienating, the powerful people, and what about Astoria Greengrass? She's waiting for you, too." Narcissa said in honeyed tones. To her and her husband's surprise, Draco laughed.

"Oh yes, Greengrass. I've spoken to her, mother. Did you and her mother keep us from talking because you knew neither of us liked the arrangement? I wouldn't marry her for all the magic in the world, mother, and she is disgusted by the thought of me."

"That isn't true, Draco-" His mother began, her words silky smooth.

"No, it is, mother. Aren't you listening? I spoke to her. She was very clear." Draco laughed again. "I never wanted her in the first place. You can't tempt me with her, mother."

"What about us, Draco? You'll be ignoring your family, your parents, and your heritage." She tried.

"Not entirely." Draco said, a little more thoughtfully. "You have nothing to tempt me with. Especially when I'm facing torture at father's hands."

"How dare you!" Lucius snarled quietly, raising his wand. Draco cast a shield in front of himself, but his father's spell fizzled out on the flat's protection. He raised his wand again, face looking determined to break through the defenses.

"Father, please don't make me apply for Ministry protection from my own parents." Draco said with a sigh. "They wouldn't be happy with you, using your freedom to attack your son."

This made his father unleash another spell in frustration but then he turned away, pacing in anger. His mother only looked at him as Draco stood in his flat, Hermione sitting beside him, ready to move if necessary. Draco had barely moved the entire time, his expressionless mask still in place. Finally his father seemed to make a decision.

"This isn't over, son, you've made a series of terrible mistakes, and you will pay for them." He said angrily. "Come, Narcissa."

Lucius apparated away, Narcissa half turned but hesitated.

"Mother? Andromeda sends her love. She's doing well, taking care of her grandson. I thought you might like to know." Draco called to her.

"Andromeda?" There was a pained note in Narcissa's voice.

"Yes, mother. I just saw her today. You see, I do have my family." Draco said, but not unkindly. Narcissa nodded.

"Thank you, Draco. Take care of yourself." Narcissa said, and then turned and apparated away.

Draco stood for some time, and Hermione trotted behind the counter and changed, straightening up, in case there was still anyone watching. She joined him and stood beside him for a few long seconds before he cast a few spells with a flick of his wand, and magically closed the door. He turned to her and almost fell on her, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her hair. So he was really upset, despite his mask. Hermione ran her hands up and down his back. When he pulled away he was still wearing his mask.

"You always have me, you know. And Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Theo, and everyone at school and the Weasleys." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said, his expression flickering. "I might have to contact the Ministry anyway. My father was looking pretty determined. I'll talk to Harry when we're there again on Tuesday. It should take my father a bit of time, anyway, but I'd like an eye on the place while we're back at school, and make sure he doesn't try and set a trap or something."

"He would really torture you? Your own father?" Hermione said, still hardly able to believe it.

"Oh yes. Hermione, it wouldn't be the first time." Draco said quietly.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione said, hugging him.

"It's in the past, Hermione. And I don't think your-our-friends will let it happen again. Hermione, I promise I will never let him hurt you, or me if it's in my power to stop." He said very earnestly, looking into her eyes.

"I'm more worried about you than me."

"Well, we'll talk to Harry about it, yes? I was really hoping father didn't know where I lived." Draco said absently. "Still, this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You're not upset?" Hermione said. "Your father threatened to torture you because of me." A tear leaked from her eye.

"No, look, Hermione, sit down." Draco led her to a kitchen chair and placed her in it, pulling another one in front of her and taking her hands. "He's hurt me before, not as badly as I'm sure he's planning. I used to think it was because of me, or Harry, or you. It's a good thing I never told him about you hitting me in our third year. But even now, he's using you as an excuse, but he is the one with the wand, remember that. It is his choice to cast the spell, so it is because of him, not me, and certainly not you. Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione said, trying to smile through her tears. It was upsetting how casually he could talk about this. She suspected that he could give his father at least a few months in Azkaban for what he had just done and what he had done in the past. "Draco? I still wish you didn't have to go through this."

"Even if I wasn't seeing you I would have to. I'm friends with the Golden Trio, I've removed my Mark, I'm cooperating with the Aurors. To them you probably just add insult to injury." He said with a humourless laugh.

Hermione sniffed and conjured herself a handkerchief, and was slightly surprised when Draco took it and wiped away her tears gently. He pulled her to her feet and when she wobbled a little unsteadily, he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. She laughed wetly, halfheartedly demanding he put her down. He whispered in her ear that he knew how to take her mind off recent events as he laid her back on the bed. He released her hair from its updo so she wasn't leaning on it, and began to kiss her. She barely even noticed him undoing the buttons of her shirt until he began to kiss down her neck. She did get a giggle out of his frustration with the buttons that were backward to him and his inability to undo them.


	37. Chapter 37 - Lesson Three: Tea

This is the 10th last chapter. Two months left of school and a little more after that, and it's done. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 – Lesson Three: Tea with the Neighbours<p>

Draco was awake before her the next morning, and she awoke to see him leaving the bathroom after a shower, holding a towel around his waist. She blushed as he grinned at her, detouring to kiss her before going to find some clothes. She took the chance to hurry into the bathroom herself, feeling very embarrassed about how sexy she thought he looked, and that he could probably read her thoughts on her face. She took her time getting ready, since there was nothing to hurry for. Draco had gotten breakfast and she did the washing up afterward, doing what was left of their dishes from the day before as well. They spent the rest of the morning reading muggle fiction; Draco was quite engrossed in another Dickens book. Hermione thought it might be nice to do something from the muggle world before they went to take tea with muggles, so that he might have something fresh in his mind to talk about.

They had a light lunch before they left, taking a packet of biscuits as a gift, and getting into the elevator. Draco looked gloomy, despite Hermione's cheerfulness, and he was clearly not excited for this visit. Hermione hoped this would give him a wider experience of muggle living, and she suspected that older people might be the best place to start. They got off at the fourth floor and found Mrs. Gibson's door slightly ajar and the two ladies voices coming from inside. Draco took a breath and straightened, his expression morphing from resignation into his blank mask, and then knocked. He smiled and bowed as the two ladies shuffled to the door and pulled them in.

"Oh welcome dears, it's so good of you to come, oh thank you dear!" Mrs. Gibson said happily as Draco handed her the biscuits.

"Did you have a good Easter?" Hermione asked, smiling at the two sweet little ladies.

"Oh so kind, Ms. Granger, dear. Yes, we did." They babbled on for a short time about how nice their respective families had been. "I hope you two had a good Easter."

"Oh yes, we spent it with our friends from school." Hermione said with a smile.

"No family, dear?" Mrs. Smithson said, patting her hand kindly.

"No, we're both only children, and we're really close with our friends." Hermione explained.

"Well, it's nice you have such lovely friends then, dear." Mrs. Smithson said.

Mrs. Gibson had been making tea in the kitchen and Draco was looking around without a change in expression. All the furniture was old and everything was the pale, faded colours which indicated long use. Mrs. Gibson came back in with a pink china teapot and four matching pink patterned teacups on a tray. Draco had wandered over to one corner of the room, where the ladies had a small television set up and he was looking at it with interest. Hermione held a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing and helped Mrs. Gibson with the tea to cover her amusement for both Draco's sake, and the ladies.

"The old shows are much better than the new ones, aren't they, Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. Smithson said, noticing Draco's interest and elbowing him playfully. Hermione was working very hard not to laugh.

"I've never seen it." Draco said, truthfully.

"Oh, well, we must fix that." Mrs. Smithson said, and pushed him onto the couch in front of the television. Hermione sat close to him and the ladies took the places furthest from the screen and they chatted. When Hermione handed Draco a cup of tea, she saw the black and white opening to "I Love Lucy" on the screen. She looked around and found the remote and turned the volume up for him, so that he would be able to actually hear the dialogue. She thought she saw him jump slightly, and she handed him the remote in case he was interested and rejoined the ladies' conversation.

The ladies were discussing the drawbacks of modern television programmes and Hermione was forced to use her excuse that their school didn't have any televisions fairly early in the visit. She had grown up around a television, but she hadn't seen much on it for at least five years now as she spent more and more time in the wizarding world. She was able to discuss the older programmes she had seen before she had learned she was a witch, since her parents had really enjoyed the classic shows of the type Mrs. Smithson and Mrs. Gibson enjoyed. They were discussing different filmed versions of _A Christmas Carol_ when the episode of "I Love Lucy" ended and they quizzed Draco on how he liked it. Hermione only had to answer once for him when they compared it to other shows, which he had obviously never seen.

Draco did very well, she thought. He was able to talk about the weather, the show he had just watched, and the Dickens books he had read. His knowledge of _Pride and Prejudice_ absolutely delightedly the ladies who discussed it with him and insisted they watch the television movie version. Hermione hoped he wasn't getting to angry about coming up against so many things he was ignorant of. She knew how much he hated not knowing something, but if he was angry, he wasn't showing it. She thought he was getting a bit frustrated, but that was all she could glean from his looks and eyes.

They stayed a couple of hours and then left with much thanks and a vague promise to call again once they were finished school in the summer. Draco took her arm as they went back to the elevator and went back up to the Draco's flat.

"That wasn't so bad." Hermione said with a smile.

"What was it I saw?" Draco asked with a slight grimace.

"It's called a television, or TV, show. Actors make a lot of shows like short plays and the muggles electrically send them to people's televisions so they don't have to be there to watch. That show, 'I Love Lucy' was made about thirty or forty years ago and it's a classic. They do them in colour, now." Hermione tried to explain. He nodded.

"I think I follow. Muggles do create some strange contraptions."

"Yes," She said with a giggle. "Movies are the same thing, but longer, so it's more like watching a play. And just like plays and books they're all completely different in tone."

"So they're not all like that?" Draco said.

"Definitely not," Hermione laughed.

"Well, in that case I think I might be able to bear experiencing more of them." Draco grinned.

"Not a fan of Lucy?" Hermione said, breaking out in giggles.

Draco simply grimaced. However, he was interested enough that they spent the afternoon picking out the latest in televisions for his flat, a stand to put it on, a VHS player, and a decent size collection of films that either Hermione or the salesman recommended. The man was slightly baffled when they simply loaded the large television onto a cart, declining help or delivery. They simply apparated straight onto the landing front of Draco's flat and used magic to assemble the stand and place the television.

Hermione explained to him that muggles need to provide electricity to their sets, but since this one was in a magical dwelling, it was less likely to work plugged in. Instead she used her wand and cast a spell or two until one worked to turn it on. Draco watched with interest as she explained that muggles also normally paid for their television channels, which he seemed to be receiving magically, as the larger than life man on the screen read the news. Hermione wasn't too sure if he was hearing everything she said, but she connected the player to the television and had him pick out a film.

She tried not to laugh as they curled up on his couch together and spent the afternoon and evening watching _Indiana Jones_, _Citizen Kane, _and _Rear Window._ When Hermione rose to make something for dinner, Draco was putting _Star Wars_ into the player. She could see Draco on the couch from the kitchen, though the large television was partly blocked from view, and laughed quietly at him sitting there, rapt with attention as the film opened. She had needed to explain a couple of concepts to him. Planes had been quick, and the reasoning behind guns had been depressingly quick, however. Growing up with Lucius as a father and recently around Voldemort, she could understand why he might easily understand people's desire to inflict harm on each other. He had more needed to know the physical facts of the hammer creating a spark in the chamber which sent the bullet flying. The explanation of films as a kind of play you could take home seemed to have cleared up that concept very quickly, although he still didn't fully understand how they worked.

Still, Draco was grasping concepts very well for someone who had very little contact with the muggle world. He looked up when she put a dinner plate of pasta in front of him and gave her a kiss and a thank you. As much as she liked _Star Wars_, Hermione was almost asleep when it was finished. Draco got up and replacing it in its case, and almost put the next one in when he noticed Hermione asleep beside him and looked at the time. She woke up to him carrying her up to bed again.

"Sorry for falling asleep." She mumbled.

"That's alright. I didn't realize how late it was." Draco said, yawning.

"Maybe I shouldn't have introduced you to movies." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"How is it they do it?" Draco said curiously. His desire to understand for once overwhelming his pride. She had tried to explain it earlier but it hadn't worked very well.

"Let's see," Hermione thought, and pulled out her wand and conjured a notebook. "Have you ever taken the pages of a notebook and drawn something in the bottom corner of each page?" She waved her wand again and the letters of the alphabet began to appear on the pages, each page adding an additional letter. Hermione caught it as it dropped out of the air and Draco watched over her shoulder. She flipped quickly through the pages and they watched as the alphabet appeared. Draco took it and looked at each page separately and then fanned through it himself.

"Muggles take a series of pictures, like that, and when you play a lot of still images in front of people very quickly the pictures blend together and they look like they're moving." Hermione explained as Draco examined the book. "You could do it with any pictures. But for the films they have to take hundreds and hundreds of pictures and they print them on a film you can shine light through. That's how they project it."

"It really is amazing what muggles have created without magic." Draco said, looking at the conjured book.

"It's almost frightening, actually. Televisions and that seemed to have changed quite a bit since I last spent a lot of time at my parents' house. And computers seem to have come on quite a bit. The salesman was trying to get you to buy that DVD thing instead of VHS. I wouldn't be surprised if muggle technology developed even faster in the coming years." Hermione said sleepily. "You could probably learn quite a bit about muggle life by watching the news."

"But first, sleep." Draco grinned, leaning so far over that he pushed her back onto the bed as he kissed her.

"This isn't sleep." She giggled as he kissed her neck and slid his hands up her shirt.

Draco insisted on watching the next _Star Wars _film before they left the flat for Grimmauld Place the next day. Hermione laughed but agreed. She wasn't sure whether he was going to regret his choice when he found out how it ended, but she would have been willing to bet that he was going to watch the _Return of the Jedi_ when they got back that night. That didn't stop her watching with interest as he experienced the famous plot twist near the end of the film, since he hadn't been prepared like some muggles had been by pop culture. He had reacted, but not as dramatically as she had, she remembered being shocked watching it as a child, and he simply sat up straighter on the couch, paying a little closer attention. She wondered if he could relate to the characters, being part of so much evil, but also trying to change it.

He checked his defensive spells before they left grumbling under his breath about not knowing what happened, but trying to maintain the image that he didn't care about this science fiction muggle film. Again they apparated from the shadows beside the building and walked calmly to the door of Harry's house.

Hermione and Harry had a very good laugh about Draco, the Slytherin Prince, enjoying muggle films, but Ron treated him with sympathy, not understanding Hermione and Harry's discussions of films. After they had laughed about that for some time, Draco commented about how his parents would be so disappointed. He then filled them in on what had happened after they had returned to his flat on Easter. Everyone else was just as horrified by his father's threat to torture him as Hermione had been.

"Look, Harry, I don't need my father bothered, it'd just be nice to have an eye kept on my flat while I'm at Hogwarts, make sure there's no magic going on there. I don't want to walk home into a trap at the end of June." Draco said wearily.

"This isn't the first time he's done something is it?" Harry said, watching Draco.

"Did everyone become therapists while I was away?" Draco grumbled. "No, it isn't. But I'm fine now, and I'm worried about now."

"But Draco, if he used any illegal curses on you, he should be arrested for that." Harry protested.

"Oh yes, and how would that help? Beyond having to break the spells Voldemort put on the manor to keep anyone with remotely good intentions out, all he's doing in there is moping and being furious. Doesn't want to hurt anyone but me, and I don't think he sees Hermione as leverage to get to me, yet anyway." Draco said firmly. "I don't think he's really capable of doing any real damage. Not right now. And bastard or not, I won't give evidence to put my father in Azkaban without good reason. But believe me, Harry, the minute he threatens Hermione, you can have him."

It was a little difficult for Draco to look serious while he was holding Teddy on his lap, but he managed it. He also held one of Hermione's hands over his shoulder to reassure her. He and Harry looked steadily at each other, green at silver, and sized each other up.

"Fine. But I'm putting in for us to watch him as well as your flat. If there's a chance he might hurt Hermione, or you, I want him stopped before it happens. Look, we're worried, okay. The werewolves have been attacking every full moon since the New Year and even between the full moons as well. It's really hard for us to keep tabs on that many people, some of whom have already had a lot of experience avoiding the Aurors." Harry said, grimacing. "And we haven't caught anyone who can or has told us the reason they're trying these spells. They must have a plan in mind, or why else would they be confunding and now imperiousing their victims?"

"You're really that worried?" Hermione said, keeping her voice level.

"Yeah, we are. We're doing the best we can to try and find them and find out what their plans are, but you guys all know how determined people can avoid the authorities for months on end."

"Yes," Hermione said sadly, and Draco's hand squeezed hers tightly.

"Is there any chance your father would be working with Greyback, or start working with him?"

"No, I think he would have to be very desperate to work with that monster." Draco shook his head.

"Yes, but is he that desperate?" Harry asked very seriously. Draco opened his mouth, and then shut again, thinking. Harry continued, "Look, I know he's your dad, but if he's a danger, we need to do something."

"Of course that's true. I always hoped it wouldn't fall to me to do it." Draco said quietly. "No, I don't think he's that desperate. He'll try on his own for a while. I think we have a few months, anyway. I'll have to check my mail very carefully at Hogwarts and watch myself when school ends and I come home. And empty all the vaults they have access to at Gringotts." He added with an afterthought.

"Okay. But if he does anything suspicious we'll be asking him about it, okay?"

"Yes, thanks Harry." Draco said, and the two men grinned at each other.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind taking him in." Ron growled.

"I would be happy if he would just leave me alone." Draco shrugged. "But he and mother are having a hard time accepting that I'm living my own life now. Oh, Aunt Andy, I gave mother your message. She took it relatively well."

"I'm glad." Aunt Andy said with a smile.

"Yes, she's a little more rational than father, it seems, although she's still unhappy about my choices." Draco said, tickling Teddy and smiling at his cousin.

"At least you aren't." Ginny grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"Certainly not. I'm having the time of my life." Draco drawled as Teddy bounced on his knees. He continued in mock melancholy, "Oh yes, babies drooling on me, a demanding aunt, and a tyrannical girlfriend forcing me to study all the time."

They all laughed and Hermione gave him a gentle smack on the head, making Teddy laugh. They turned to other subjects and spent a very pleasant day at Grimmauld Place. They managed to persuade Draco to stay for dinner, though Hermione and Harry knew he was eager to get back to watch the third _Star Wars_ film, which made it rather amusing for them. It took him about a minute after when they got back to his flat for him to be sitting on the couch, starting _Return of the Jedi_. Hermione laughed and shook her head, wondering if she would regret introducing him to muggle entertainment.

"I'm not going to have to start walking around half naked to get your attention, am I?" She joked as she sat beside him. He grinned at her.

"Is that an option?" He drawled, and pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her while they watched the film.

Once again she wondered while he watched as Luke Skywalker was tempted and faced the decision of whether to turn to the Dark Side, if he was considering how it related to his own story. The comparison rather fell down however, because of Luke's steadfast refusal to turn, in fact a comparison to Vader himself might be more apt, but she very much hoped that his change of alliance wouldn't result in his death like Vader's had. She looked at him as he watched intently and on the television the climatic final battle was fought. He glanced over and smiled at her and she smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. Well, he seemed to like it alright. She considered that the world of Mr. Darcy and Pip were much more relatable to him than those of Luke Skywalker and Indiana Jones, particularly his experiences as a single man of good fortune, like Mr. Darcy.

They got to bed on time that night, though Draco went thoughtfully. That didn't stop him taking her shirt off, however. When she laughed about this he told her with a grin that he had to take advantage of having her in his bed every night before they returned to school. She felt as though she was going to start having a much harder time saying no to him after this, however, especially when her only reason was that she felt Professor McGonagall would be disappointed if she knew they were getting up to that sort of thing at school.

Though, the founders, headmasters and headmistresses surely knew that their students had gotten up to things and still did. That was the whole reason that the girls' staircases wouldn't let boys up them, but the boys' would allow girls, because they had felt the girls had a little more judgment. She wondered if the staircase would allow Draco up it as a dog, and wondered whether she dare suggest it. If she did, he would probably be in her room every night.

The week passed far too quickly for Hermione's liking. She was enjoying spending her days with at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron, George, Ginny, Kreacher, Aunt Andy, Teddy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and then returning with Draco to his flat that night. They were able to be a little more separate at Harry's, which meant that she enjoyed the time with him in the evening even more. She even took him into muggle London one day and found a bookstore where he bought multiple more books by Dickens, as well as a few other muggle classics. He had been watching bits of the news and after the films he was doing much better in muggle society.

Of course, he had strode down the street with all his lazy elegance before, but now she knew he was no longer just affecting it. The fact that he wasn't wearing his expressionless mask was a giveaway, for one. She was glad he felt more comfortable, but also glad that the fact they were in muggle London had allowed him to take her hand. Hermione noticed more than one female head turned by this grinning, handsome, and somehow aristocratic young man. He still wore his black slacks with a variety of shirts, all of which looked very flattering on him, but of course they would; he hadn't known where to pick up his post, but he knew where the closest muggle tailor to his building was.

What Hermione didn't notice was that she turned a couple of male heads, her wild curls and warm smile attracting their gaze. This meant that when they stopped for tea and one of the other customers was watching her, she was completely obvious. Draco paid and while they waited he took her hand again and gave her a kiss, making her smile at him. Once they were outside he laughed a little and told her about the man.

While Draco loved the attention, he had also wanted to make sure that people like the interested man in the tea shop knew that Hermione was his. If his kiss hadn't done that, that smile she had given him, the most warm and loving smile, the one she seemed to unconsciously reserve only for him, had convinced those around that she was not to be taken from him. She had protested that she hadn't even known someone was looking at her, and she couldn't really understand what there was to see anyway, making Draco laugh. He kissed her again and kissed her hand before he took it again as they continued. Hermione privately considered that he was charming when he got possessive.

Hermione had purposefully ignored the Prophet for the rest of the Easter holidays, not wanting to know what they had printed about her and Draco. Draco read it happily though, and updated her on what was in it. Rita Skeeter had tried to harass Harry and Ron at the Ministry, and Harry had allowed her to quote him that they were completely fine with it before telling her in no uncertain terms to leave them alone at work. Skeeter had wisely sent someone else to get a quote from the Malfoy's, however, because the Prophet reported that they hadn't even seen them before the gate to the manor had thrown them back. Draco had snorted with disgust when he read this. Every day of the holidays the Prophet had managed to find a new angle on the story. Hermione had hoped that the interest might have died down a little by the time they returned but she had always known it wouldn't.


	38. Chapter 38 - Rumors and Rigors

Okay, this is another long chapter and again I switched to Draco's POV partway through. I hope this isn't jarring for anyone. Actually there are a lot of long chapters coming as things wrap up. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 – Rumors and Rigors<p>

Hermione was definitely sad to pack up her things and leave Draco's bedroom and closet exactly the way it had been: Hermione-less. She was tempted to "forget" something there, just to have a bit of her there. In the end she gave in and left a book, another piece of muggle fiction, this time a copy of the first book of the _Lord of the Rings_ on the nightstand on the side of the bed she had slept on. She felt a bit guilty about such a silly trick, but when she turned and looked back as she floated her trunk out she felt a little better with a small piece of her still there.

They were returning on a Sunday, so Harry, Ron, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley accompanied her, Ginny, and Draco back to the station, Hermione and Draco had met up with them earlier. Hermione was glad of the whole group of them there to shield them a little from the prying eyes of the people at King's Cross. Everyone seemed to be looking at one of them, her or Draco, or occasionally Harry and Ron. She didn't know what they were expecting. Did they think she was going to suddenly snog Draco? Or that maybe Harry or Ron would publicly argue with her about her love life? If so they were disappointed. Hermione hugged her friends and Mrs. Weasley, and Draco shook their hands and received a hug from Mrs. Weasley.

It was almost nice to get on the train where they could only be stared at by the people in the compartments they were passing instead of everyone in the station. Hermione was especially glad to find Theo in the corridor and they returned with him to a compartment where Dean and Megan were waiting. They were finally out of sight of the curious people who filled the train and Hermione fell into the seat beside Draco with relief.

"Is there anyone out there who wasn't staring?" Megan asked kindly, taking her hand and patting it.

"I don't think so." Hermione said glumly.

"You seem to be taking it well." Theo commented to Draco, who grinned.

"There are worse things than being talked about for dating the best girl in the school." He drawled.

"Fair point," Dean laughed.

"They'll probably start losing interest when I fail to snog her senseless in the halls." Draco grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Probably a wise decision." Theo said with a grin. "You're okay otherwise though? Your parents didn't take it too badly?"

"Oh they took it badly. Very badly. Put it this way, I won't be spending much time with my father for some time." Draco said coldly. He put an arm around Hermione and pulled her against him protectively. Someone passed by their compartment and stopped to look, but moved on quickly at Draco's glare.

"That sucks, mate." Dean said.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Draco said lazily. "The important thing is I have made sure that Hermione, my flat, and everything else of mine is secure from them."

"Nice to know I'm high on your list of priorities." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Of course," He grinned, kissing the top of her head.

They drew the blinds in the compartment to shield them from onlookers and settled down to a good, normal conversation. They all talked about how their vacations had gone and Dean was especially interested in the muggle movies Hermione and Draco had watched. The three of them even gave quick plot synopses to the others who were a little confused. Hermione was left to explain how muggle movies worked to Theo and Megan while Draco and Dean discussed their favourite parts of _Indiana Jones_. She used the flip book and play explanations again, though she didn't tell them this was how she had explained it to Draco. Theo was actually interested enough he asked if he could stop by in the summer and watch something, to which Draco quickly agreed.

"Of course, Theo. You, all of you are welcome at my flat. I'll have to arrange some kind of get together over the summer." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a good plan." Theo grinned.

While the trip on the Hogwarts Express back to the school was fun and comfortable, as soon as they got onto the platform the stares and whispers started. Hermione was determined that they were not going to make her uncomfortable in her last months at Hogwarts, however, and she rallied magnificently. She and Draco acted as normal, walking side by side with their friends into a carriage and up to the castle. Again she, Draco, and Dean paused to look at the thestrals before they entered the castle. Theo knew what it was they were seeing, and Hermione explained quietly to Megan, who looked pained and a little frightened when she understood.

The talking of the school became more and more unbearable every day. The interest in her and Draco's relationship didn't die down at all in the first few weeks, and Hermione's efforts to ignore them began to wear on her. She saw it was even beginning to annoy Draco, who had minded far less than her, though she wondered how much of his annoyance was on her behalf. She had paled when Slughorn sent them another invitation to a meeting and had felt so sick she hadn't been able to eat anything for the rest of the day. The talk had begun to die down by the day of Slughorn's meeting and Hermione had busied herself with homework for those first two weeks to keep her mind off it all.

When the time came on Friday night to go to Slughorn's meeting room in his office she stood reluctantly, her stomach turning over. She felt shaky and sick, her stomach in pain, and as she looked at Draco waiting for her, her vision began to blur. She suddenly realized she had forgotten to breathe in her nervousness and fell back into her chair, gasping in air. Draco was quickly at her side, her hand in his.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She said, trying to push herself up again. Her hands were shaking and she knew he must be able to feel it.

"No, you're not." He said, putting his other hand on her forehead. She saw Blaise, Dean, and Theo's concerned faces peering over his shoulders.

"You haven't been eating properly for days, Hermione." Dean pitched in.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." Hermione said, trying to wave her hand casually, but she knew it wasn't fooling Draco.

"You go to bed," He said firmly, "We'll tell Slughorn you're sick."

Hermione tried to protest, but Draco wasn't having it, and all the others were on his side. She relented, and began to feel better as soon as she did. Draco kissed her gently and rose, a word to Megan on the other side of the common room and she joined Hermione, taking her hands and helping her up. Megan steadied her as she walked to the girl's stairs, and they turned and smiled as the boys left for the meeting.

Hermione wasn't sure she needed Megan's help, but she was grateful for it, and thanked her when they reached her room. Megan saw her safely into her room, and Hermione was glad she had taken the same precautions as Draco and had ordered a dog bed and a couple of dishes. It made Draco's disguise as Apollo more plausible. She changed and got into bed, picking up a book she needed to read for Ancient Runes and read for an hour or so. She checked her clock and wondered how long Slughorn's meeting was going to go, and whether she should go back down to wait for Draco.

When she drifted out of sleep the sun was down, and her clock showed at least an hour had passed. Her book was still in her lap and she must have fallen asleep while she was trying to study. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was that had woken her, however. She could hear a strange clicking and in the faint light coming through the window she could see something moving in her room. She moved her hand slowly to her wand on the bedside table and her fingers closed on it, but something stopped her from casting a spell. A hand touched her book, and the moonlight glinted off white blonde hair at her bedside.

"Draco?" She said quietly, even though she knew the answer already.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Came Draco's voice, and as he moved closer she made out his face in the light. He was grinning.

"Fine, until you woke me up. How did you get in here?" She said suddenly, panicking a little.

"Shh, it's okay. It is me. Here, you helped me remove my Mark the week after Halloween, and I got here in my animagus form. Turns out no one considered that the girls might be facing animagi when they enchanted the stairs to stop men getting up them." Draco drawled and Hermione laughed.

"So that's what the clicking was. Your nails. You shouldn't really be here, Draco."

"But you're glad I am." He said simply with a grin and a kiss.

"Yes, I am. How did the meeting go?" She asked as she put a bookmark in her place and he removed the silk robe he was wearing over his pajamas.

"Dull. It was good you weren't there. I may have uh told off Slughorn a little. But I don't think he noticed; he still tried to ask me about you. He would have been worse if you were there, though." He said, kissing her again.

"Oh, yes, Draco, please do join me in my room tonight." She said, but without any real annoyance.

"You didn't think I was going to go to all this effort and leave again, did you?" He grinned. "It's not easy opening doors with paws. Besides, I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine. Everything's dying down and without Slughorn bothering me I should be better. Besides, Quidditch tomorrow might be a nice distraction. There was just too much all at once, that's all." She said a touch awkwardly. He noticed her hand jerk to her abdomen, and he kissed her cheek.

"Good. Come on," He said with a grin, and pulled her up against him.

Hermione smiled contentedly as she drifted off to sleep again. She didn't mind so much having been woken up now, although she would have to enchant her door like he had so he could get in. The only reason he had been able to enter without a wand tonight was because she had fallen asleep over her book and hadn't locked the door with her usual spell yet. She was glad he had sunk in and joined her, however, and she was asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Draco was awake before her on Saturday morning and was very disoriented. He was wrapped around Hermione and had a face full of her wild curly hair and that was excellent, but he was momentarily confused about why the sheets and hangings were red, not green. But then he remembered and grinned widely. He was in her room, in her bed. That was why. Mm. This was a very agreeable situation, but he must not get carried away with himself. She would probably not be happy if he tried anything at the moment, well anything new, anyway. It was excellent to know that he could get here as a wolf, even if the stairs rejected him in his human form. If they had stopped all males, the girls would never be able to have male pets, and that was just a little ridiculous.<p>

He let her sleep as he laid there and admired her and her room. She had been right, months ago, when she had first been in his room: hers' was very similar to his. It was neat and tidy, and like him she had filled her bookshelf completely but he almost laughed at the stacks of books that functioned as bookends. He looked at the pictures on her dresser more curiously. There were the moving ones of her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny or others, and a couple of stationary ones, presumably of her parents. He also recognized the clippings she had kept from the Daily Prophet and grinned at the one that announced her, Harry, and Ron's Order of Merlins.

His gaze turned back to the pictures. He couldn't see them properly from the bed, but his eyes were drawn to those of her parents. So those were the muggles whom she had such a difficult relationship with, mostly because she had had the courage to alter their memories and send them to Australia in order to protect them. But with his new experience of muggle culture, he could understand more how frightening having magic cast on them, beyond the entirely rational fear for both muggle and wizard of having someone change your memories. Still, he admired her courage in doing it. He wondered if he would ever meet them, and whether it would be in England or Australia. He certainly intended on sticking around, he thought as she shifted against him.

She was gorgeous, she was brilliant, she had done so much with and for him, he was pretty sure he was in love with her, and she had been the first person to give him a second chance last summer when he had asked for it. She, the person who had had most reason to hold a grudge; a year ago on the Easter holidays she had been tortured by his own aunt at the Manor, and this year she had spent at his flat, explaining muggle contraptions and lying partly naked in his bed. They had both come so far, and he was really beholden to her for it. He owed her a lot for trusting him, and Draco was determined not to disappoint her.

He looked at her clock. Damn. It was getting later in the morning. He should probably leave in a few minutes. Well, with the time it took her to pick at her breakfast and get ready before the game, she had half an hour to an hour yet to sleep, so he could afford to wake her up for a couple of minutes. He grinned and rolled her underneath him, kissing her cheeks, forehead, and nose. By the time he reached her lips she was half awake and giggling. While he let one of his hands find her chest he decided to leave her shirt be, or he might get a little carried away. He was already starting to have a difficult time reining himself in and controlling his, well, reactions. She was going to start to notice, soon. But she was worth waiting for, so he would try. But right now he was kissing her sweet lips, her fingers were in his hair and spread on his back, and his body was pressed against hers.

It was incredibly hard to leave her, after just snogging him, looking so sexy. Her hair was all over the pillows, her eyes half closed, her shirt riding up and part of her midriff showing, and she had barely moved from where he had left her. Merlin, he wanted her, he thought as he turned to look at her from the door. Emotionally as well as physically, and he wasn't sure whether that made him happy or not. He didn't like to admit that he needed anyone, but he would certainly be lost without her. At the very least she made life interesting.

Draco forced himself to turn away with an effort and opened her door before changing. His claws clicked on the stone and he managed to get a paw around to close the door behind him. He was very proud of his discovery that his animagus form would get him up the girls' stairs. He could be reasonably certain that he would be seeing the inside of her room again. He was down the stairs in a couple of bounds, and after checking that the common room was definitely empty, returned to his usual shape. He grinned when he reached his room and looked at his perfectly made bed, obviously not slept in. He pulled on his muggle clothes and his robes overtop, thinking he might go out early and run around as a wolf before the game.

He was still glad she hadn't gone to Slughorn's meeting. Draco and Blaise had arrived and Slughorn had beamed at them, winked at Draco, and then realized that Hermione wasn't with him, and his face had fallen.

"Where is Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" He had said. Ginny had looked up but Draco waved an okay to her.

"Honestly, professor, she's not feeling very well. I think the prying into her private life of just about everyone in the school combined with the pressure of our N. E. W. T.s has taken its toll." Draco said coldly, trying not to be too obvious that he considered Slughorn part of the problem but also trying to make the man get the hint.

"Pity, pity. I was looking forward to having her with us. How are your parents handling the news, my boy? Surely they are proud of such a prestigious catch?" Slughorn rumbled, elbowing him genially in the side. Draco had to take a calming breath.

"As far as I know, that is not the way they see it, professor." He said, making an effort to keep his voice level. "I am much more worried about Hermione, frankly, professor."

"Yes, yes, of course you'd be worried about your pretty girlfriend." Slughorn winked at him and it had taken a lot of effort to keep his expressionless mask from slipping.

"She's so upset she almost passed out, professor." He said icily.

"Well, it's a good thing she has one of our most talented Slytherins watching out for her." Slughorn said jovially, and Draco bowed briefly before sitting between Blaise and Ginny.

He had explained quietly to Ginny about Hermione and that Megan had made sure she got to bed alright. Ginny had been worried as well and had been rather pleased about his attempted chastising of Slughorn. They were both very sure that Hermione could deal fine with the homework; it was the other troubles that were pushing it over for her.

Draco strode through the common room and out through the wall, expressionless out of habit but feeling pleased with himself. He was enjoying the warmer weather quite a bit and looked out of the windows in the corridor onto the grounds. It looked like an excellent day for Quidditch; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were lucky. Hermione was only going to support Megan and Ernie, but he, Blaise, and the others were going in order to size up the Ravenclaws. He remembered the Gryffindor Seeker, young girl, whatever her name was, beat the Ravenclaw Seeker to the Snitch last time, so he was relatively confident about that. But they awarded the Cup based on points, and Slytherin were a bit less than Gryffindor so far, plus Gryffindor would be playing Hufflepuff, the easier team to score on. It would be up to him to catch the Snitch at the right time.

He wasn't really sure what their chances were for the Cup, if he was being honest with himself. Ginny's Chasers were really very good, and she might have them beat. Blaise wasn't as good as her, and he wasn't sure he could carry the team on his own. Not that he would ever admit that. He stopped short when he heard steps behind him which had been following him for a couple of corridors. Turning around he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall bearing down on him, looking impressive in her billowing robes.

"Mr. Malfoy. I understand that Ms. Granger has taken ill. How is she?" She asked when she caught up with him. How on Merlin's pointy hat did she know he would know? He kept his face carefully blank as he gave her a short bow.

"Well, Professor," He said, and then decided to explain further. "She's been really upset by all the rumors and whispering, and I think she was dreading facing Professor Slughorn's...questions again. She hadn't eaten a proper meal all week and she's been working very hard, so it was all just too much. When she almost passed out in the common room we decided she had better not go."

"Yes, very wise. Professor Slughorn can be very...determined, in his questioning." She said carefully, and look of mild irritation on her face. So she felt similarly toward his head of house as he did.

"Yes, professor. I thought it better to spare her the walk and the interview." Draco said politely.

"I am glad she is alright. Professor Slughorn was concerned enough from his talk with you that he informed me of last night's events." She said. "I must admit, Mr. Malfoy, you did very well with your tact."

"Professor, I didn't mean-" He said, a little worry breaking through his mask.

"No, no, you had a right to be frustrated with him, and you did very well, considering the circumstances. I do not know whether it will reassure you or not, but Horace seems to have entirely missed your meaning, though he is very impressed by your concern for Ms. Granger." She said, fixing him with a piercing stare.

"That is good, Professor. I didn't want to be rude, but Hermione did almost pass out." Draco said carefully.

"Yes, it is understandable, Mr. Malfoy. It was unfortunately only a matter of time since the New Year until someone discovered that all was not as it seemed." McGonagall said in kindly tones.

This was too much. He gaped at her. How on Merlin's privates did she know all this?!

"You might remember, Mr. Malfoy, the first time you were in my office after the holidays? You kissed Ms. Granger's hand on the way out. That was rather a clue." She gave him a thin lipped smile.

"Oh, yes." He said, deflating a little.

"It is good to hear she is doing well, however. I was a little worried when I discovered she was ill that it was something similar to Christmas' attempted kidnap. I don't think I need to tell you, Mr. Malfoy, to watch out for her and yourself."

"No, Professor. Harry reminds us on a regular basis." Draco drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy, I should inform you that I have received two separate letters from your father, both asking me in no uncertain terms with some very strong language that I send you to Malfoy Manor, with or without your permission." She said, looking displeased but not with him.

"I thought he might do that. You don't intend..."

"Of course not, Mr. Malfoy. Not only are you of age, giving me no authority to force you out of the school without expelling you, but I am also well within my rights to refuse a parent's request for removal of their child when there is sufficient reason to. Am I right in believing that you would be facing physical as well as mental harm if you were somehow placed in your father's power?" She said plainly.

"Yes, Professor." He said just as plainly. "I believe he thinks that something has been done to me, something that a bit of pain could probably break."

"Yes. Well, you may rest assured that even if he tried to force me to remove you, I will block him. I will not place you in danger willingly, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

"Thank you, Professor. I am very grateful." He said with a bow. He was turning away when she placed a thin hand on his shoulder.

"If I may, Draco, do be careful. You may be forced to act against your father if threatens Hermione, which I think he will if you hold him off long enough." She said very seriously, and Draco nodded. She was very concerned about them; she had used Hermione's first name.

"Yes, I know, Professor. That is something I may have to face soon." Draco said just as seriously. Professor McGonagall seemed to think.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may also tell Hermione that I am neither disappointed in, nor angry with her, or you. If I am correct, she will have been worrying." McGonagall said, a little awkwardly, and coughed, releasing Draco's shoulder.

"How-how do you-" Draco managed, gaping in shock and a little horror. She coughed again.

"Let us just say that the house elves notice if they don't have to make a bed, especially if it belongs to our resident Order of Merlin and it's on a full moon." McGonagall said, staring straight ahead, with another awkward cough. "They will, of course, not speak of this to anyone but the headmistress."

"Um, yes, Professor. She just stays with me, Professor, it's safer-" He began, feeling incredibly awkward.

"You are not breaking any rules as an of age witch and wizard, and as I said, I am not angry or disappointed. I wouldn't be concerned at all if I wasn't worried about multiple different parties attempting to harm either of you. In fact I agree that you are probably safer." McGonagall said, still looking fixedly at the wall behind him. She coughed. "I must be down to breakfast. Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good morning, Professor." Draco said, getting control of himself and bowing deeply to her. She nodded and swept away down the corridor.

Well, that was possibly the oddest conversation he had ever had. In fact he thought it took number one. He had just discussed his love life and the nature of his and Hermione's relationship with Professor McGonagall. The house elves must come around during the day when they were usually in class to tidy their rooms, and they had found Hermione's room just as they left it at least once a month. If you ignored the awkwardness it was flattering that the Headmistress thought they were safer when they slept in the same room, but it was also incredibly creepy that she knew it was happening. Of course, she didn't know what they were doing; she and the house elves just knew that one of them wasn't in their room. Presumably it was also the house elves who had reported that he had spent the night with her, which explained how she knew that he would be able to tell her how Hermione was.

Draco hurried down to the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers and mutters of his fellow students. Thankfully for him, Blaise and Theo weren't at breakfast yet, so he didn't have to talk to anyone. He wrapped up some toast in a handkerchief without sitting down, glanced briefly at McGonagall at the head table, who gave him a thin lipped smile, and hurried out again. He almost wanted to change into a wolf and run back up the common room, but he retrained himself and kept up his normal pace.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she came out of sleep again. She might have been angry at Draco for waking her up, but he was too charming and she liked kissing him too much. She looked at the clock and realized she had just dozed for a little while. She might as well get up now, since she was awake. She stood, picking up her wand and began to cast the same spells on her door as Draco had on his, making sure it would open at either of their hands or paws. She was surprised to hear the click of nails again, and leaning out she saw the white wolf coming up the stairs.<p>

"Back already, Apollo?" She said while she stood with the door open, ushered him in and closed the door behind him. "I was just putting the spells on my door like you have. You'll need a paw to open it from now on. Is something wrong?"

"No," He said, giving her a kiss, "But you're not going to believe who I just spoke to."

"Who?" She said as he pulled out the toast, giving her some.

"Professor McGonagall." He said, looking mildly horrified. "Mostly she wanted to make sure you were okay and no one had tried to kidnap you again. She also told me my father's sent her letters trying to get her to send me to him."

"But she's not going to, is she?" Hermione said, shocked.

"No. She said I'm of age, so she can't force me anywhere, plus she'd be harming me if she did." Draco coughed. "But that's not all."

"Yes?"

"Believe me, this was the most awkward conversation I have ever had. Well, you see she's known about us since the holidays, she said she saw me kiss your hand. And it seems the house elves, when they visit during the day, uhhh, well, they notice that yours or my bed hasn't been slept in." Draco said awkwardly.

"What? She knows I've been spending nights in your room?" Hermione said, the colour draining from her face.

"It's okay, she was also very clear that she isn't disappointed or angry with either of us. She used your first name, so I'm pretty sure she meant it." Draco said soothingly.

"Oh." Hermione said, still looking pale. "I guess that makes me feel better."

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure if I feel encouraged by the fact that she doesn't care, or just too concerned with the fact that she knows." Draco shuddered.

"Be even more careful, I guess. The house elves and Professor McGonagall can be trusted and most of the secret is out, but someone still discovered us." She said.

"Good, I was a bit worried I'd be banned from your room." Draco said with a grin, kissing her.

"I don't seem to be able to stop you, even if I did want to." She laughed.

"But you don't want to, do you." He said, unable to keep a hint of a question out of his voice.

"Hm..." She said, pretending to give it some thought. She laughed as he growled angrily, leaning over her and pushing her down against the bed. "Of course I want you here."

"You better." He said, kissing her neck.

A little later they were heading down to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione with the Gryffindors for the first time, and Draco with Theo and the rest of the Slytherin team. Even apart from Draco people still pointed at her and whispered or talked behind her back, but after last night's shock she had started to feel better. Ginny had brought a little more for her to eat and she nibbled on that in the stands. She really wasn't very interested in this game; she was only there because she knew that Ginny, Dean, Ernie, and Megan would appreciate it. She began to go over the material she had been reading the night before in her mind as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw captains shook hands and the players rose.

Ravenclaw had the better Chasers, but Hufflepuff's Beaters and Keeper were keeping them from scoring too often. Hermione let her mind wander from the game, and she watched a few birds rise from the Forbidden Forest over the stands across from her. She tried to remember the ingredients to the complicated potions Professor Slughorn was now giving them and the wand movements and theory behind the human transfiguration spells Professor Miranda was discussing with them.

Hufflepuff seemed to be holding their own well against Ravenclaw, despite their weaker Chasers. Their Keeper was putting in an excellent performance. More birds rose from the forest, a large group of them this time, looking almost like a black cloud against the bright sky. She thought she could even see a couple of thestrals with them. What had scared the thestrals away? What were the spells they had gone over in Charms so far? Hermione tried to remember as she watched the Hufflepuff Keeper block a goal.

Movement behind the pitch caught her eye, and she watched as yet more birds took flight from the trees, only this time they didn't go far, but wheeled in circles over a spot in the middle of the forest. Hermione rose to her feet a second or two before the rest of the crowd; they were watching the two Seekers battle for the Snitch, and the Hufflepuff just hit the Ravenclaw's hand away to seize it, but Hermione was watching the forest. Was it her imagination or were the trees shaking?

"Ginny!" She shouted over the eruption of noise from the Hufflepuffs near them.

"Yes?" Ginny replied. Hermione saw her lips form the word more than heard it.

Hermione pointed out over the stands, knowing Ginny wouldn't be able to hear her; they had sat so close to the Hufflepuff section. Ginny squinted out with her Quidditch captain's eyes, eyes now used to picking out details of team members' movements and plays. The noise was starting to die down a little now and Hermione imagined she could even hear the harsh cries of the birds.

"Something's definitely moving in there." Ginny said in her ear.

"Something's been scaring the birds too. And why are they circling? Is something dead?" She said into Ginny's ear, hardly taking her eyes off the forest.

A few other people were looking now too, and following the shouts and pointed fingers, members of the crowd who were not facing the forest began to stand and turn to look. The professors stood in their box and stared out. A thin column of smoke began to rise from somewhere deep in the trees and the forest shook around it.

"I feel like I should be doing something, like go help Hagrid, but that would be pointless. He's probably already in there and what help would I be? I don't know what to do, Ginny." Hermione said calmly.

"Hermione!"

She turned and there was Draco with Theo, Blaise, Megan, and Ernie a little behind him. Draco looked relieved, as if he had expected her to have dashed off to try something heroic already.

"I'm here. Do you guys have any idea what's happening?" She said, grasping Ginny's hand.

"No, but I have a bad feeling about it and I'd rather watch from the castle." Blaise said, looking suspiciously at the trees.

"Probably the best idea." Ginny said in a firm voice, which told Hermione that this was decided. They had barely taken a dozen steps when Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the crowd.

"Would all students please calmly leave the stands and proceed to the castle in an orderly fashion."

Hermione thought it was only because they could all see the disturbance a long way into the Forest that kept students from completely disregarding Professor McGonagall. There was certainly fear in a lot of faces, but many turned to watch the trees with curiosity as they filed out. It was lucky that they had started out early though, because the press of students behind them pushing them forward was worse than usual. The eighth years strode quickly to try to outpace the younger students and by the time Ginny parted ways with them, they were almost alone. They continued up to the common room and they stood by the tall windows which looked out on the forest. The trees still shook but slowly they stilled and the circling birds descended.

"Hermione? Let's go for a walk. I can't just sit here." Draco said in her ear, taking her hand.

"Okay," She said, letting him pull her away. Theo looked suspiciously at them.

"We'll keep in the castle, promise." Draco said to reassure him, and Theo nodded. Draco pulled her out of the common room, looking around carefully when they were in the corridor to make sure it was empty. "Let's see if we can find out what's going on." He said.

Draco grinned at her, kissing her gently before he shrunk into his animagus form. She smiled at him and they began down the corridor, Draco trotting close to her side. In case anyone saw them this should reassure them that the dog was allowed in the castle, not that anyone other than the professors would probably stop Hermione Granger right now. She was one of the nine oldest students in the school, the younger students were too busy spreading rumors about her, and unfortunately her fellow prefects seemed to be in awe of her, so she didn't think it was likely that anyone would object to her walking her dog in the castle.

They headed first to towards the Entrance Hall but on the steps Draco's head dipped towards the floor and he breathed deeply. He gave Hermione a low bark and headed back up the castle, going up a different corridor at a slightly faster pace. Whoever's scent he was following he clearly wanted to catch up to them quickly, because he moved as fast as they could while staying relatively quiet in the empty corridors. When he slowed down and pointed forward with a paw, she realized they were in the corridor beside the staff room. His ears picked forward and they looked carefully around the corner. Professor Sprout stood there, more red faced and out of breath than usual, and she was straightening her robes and her hat, Hermione assumed in case any of her colleges saw her so disheveled. Hermione shrunk to a cat to take advantage of the improved hearing, although she felt a little guilty about eavesdropping like this. Professor Sprout pushed the door open.

"Horace? There you are. Did you get Minerva's message?" Professor Sprout said, her normally cheery voice filled with worry. Hermione and Draco inched forward as the door closed and nearly shut out her voice.

"Hm! What? Oh! Hello, Pomona." Professor Slughorn grunted, clearly being woken by her voice.

"Did you get Minerva's message, Horace?"

"What? Oh, um, must have missed it." He said quietly, clearly embarrassed.

"She needs us patrolling the castle and the grounds. A centaur came out of the forest a few minutes ago; a large group of werewolves appeared in the forest in the middle of the Quidditch game and fought with the acromantula! We have no idea why, but the centaur said that some of the acromantula were killed before they left."

"Dear Merlin!" Slughorn cried, and Hermione heard the scrape of a chair, and she assumed he must have stood.

"Hagrid's been patrolling the edge and no werewolves or spiders have tried to get out, just the centaurs who were kind enough to send us an envoy."

"Well that's good at least."

"Yes, the children should be completely safe, but we have to make sure they don't try for the castle. But we think that the fighting has stopped at least, the trees have stopped shaking and there was a fire in the middle of the Forest but it's been put out."

"Did Minerva happen to say..." Slughorn said, still trying to cover the fact that he had been sleeping.

"She wants you at the steps, watching the castle entrance, in case they get past the rest of us. Red sparks, if you see them." Professor Sprout said, and her voice was getting closer to the door.

Hermione and Draco hurried back to the previous corridor, and once they were out of sight of the staff room door, Hermione returned to her normal shape. Draco began to trot calmly down the corridor back the way they had come and Hermione hurried after him until she was at his side again. She thought she knew what he was doing. The two professors would be hurrying past them in a minute or so, and they were likely to talk to Hermione, especially if she was on her own, dog or no. Sure enough they had barely turned the corner when they heard the hurried steps down the corridor behind them.

"Ms. Granger?" Professor Sprout said as the two professors hurried around the corner.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, not with Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn said, forgetting recent events in his curiosity about her love life.

"Um, no, Professor." Hermione said awkwardly, "Just Apollo, here."

"Yes, Minerva told us we might see your dog. Ms. Granger, you should return to your common room, just to be safe." Professor Sprout said kindly.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked, face full of honest concern.

"There's a bit of a to do in the Forest, as you probably saw, and we're just trying to be careful." She said, smiling.

"Yes, I did see. Do you have any idea what caused it?" She asked. Professor Sprout looked around.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in letting you know a little, dear, but we don't want to cause a panic letting the younger students know. It sounds like some of the inhabitants of the Forest are squabbling a bit, that's all. Hagrid's making sure it doesn't get out of hand." Professor Sprout said carefully, and Hermione admired her choice of words.

"I hope nothing happens to him." Hermione said, and there was no need to fake earnestness there.

"We all do, my dear girl, we all do." Slughorn rumbled, taking a couple of steps forward and reaching out as if you pat her shoulder when Draco began to growl. He dropped his hand quickly.

"I'm sorry, Professor. He's very protective of me. That's why I didn't think it would be a problem if I went for a walk around the castle, with him to watch out for me." Hermione said a little awkwardly.

"Very sensible." Professor Sprout said, patting her hand.

"Thank you, professor. Let me know if there's anything I can do." Hermione said, and Draco shifted, bumping against her leg.

"I don't think there will be, dear." Said Professor Sprout. "We really should be getting along, and you probably still should head back to your common room."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said, stepping out of the way for the two professors to pass. Professor Slughorn went to shake her hand and Draco growled again.

Hermione laughed a little once they were gone. Draco was still really annoyed at Slughorn, clearly. Although this did mean he was being a very effective guard, and he was certainly very protective. He trotted at her side most of the way back, both of them thinking about what they had overheard. He was clearly thinking very hard about it; he didn't even try to pull her aside to kiss her after he changed back into his normal shape, but he did take her hand as they entered the common room. Theo, Dean, and Blaise were at the table by the fire, Ernie, Megan, Sue, and Mandy at the other table, most of them industriously working on their homework. Theo stood and joined them near the wall.

"Did you find out what's happening?" He asked quietly.

"They're not telling students, but according to Apollo and Athena," Draco said quietly, "Werewolves got into a fight with acromantula in the forest, and killed some of the spiders. Sounds like there are more werewolves than normal in the forest too, but nothing's left it. The centaurs sent a message to McGonagall."

"Aren't they, well, not very nice?" Theo asked carefully.

"It's not that they're mean, they just don't really care about anyone who isn't a centaur." Hermione explained. "I wonder if Hagrid met one, because they're not likely to warn us on their own. Maybe if they thought the children here were really in danger, but." Hermione bit her lip.

"Merlin's beard." Theo said.

"Exactly," Draco said quietly. "I bet they were trying to make some kind of deal, or talk to them, or something and it went wrong."

"That would mean they're planning something to do something here." Hermione said, cold seeping through her limbs.

"Yes, I know."

"That's a frightening thought." Theo said.

"Yes," Draco said coldly. "Well, think about it, Greyback tends to target children."

Hermione shuddered and Draco squeezed her hand.

"Draco," Theo began. "If they're looking for allies, do you think...?"

"I think-I hope-he's not that desperate." Draco said quietly.

He looked at Hermione who was watching him with concern. His eyes were filled with conflicting emotions, but she thought that the one she kept catching was love, or at least caring. Both of them had forgotten Theo was there and Hermione looked into those grey eyes as his soft lips met hers. Theo coughed, and they pulled apart, Hermione turning bright red and starting to giggle. The three of them went back to the table and started on their work. Hermione was soon engrossed in magical theory, although she frequently looked up to smile at Draco, thinking of the feel of his lips.

Draco spent the next two nights in Hermione's room, since Hermione didn't want to sleep alone after the fight between werewolves and acromantula in the forest, and Sunday night was the next full moon. Hermione thought she was going to be a little upset Monday night when he went back to sleeping in his own room. But especially after the werewolves in the forest Hermione was very nervous about the full moon and just what Greyback and his gang would try this time.

Hermione and Draco hurried down early to breakfast but they met Ginny leaving the Great Hall before they reached it. She waved them aside and they followed her into the first empty classroom.

"Harry wants us to send him a patronus again. Something he doesn't want to say in a letter again." Ginny explained quickly. She waved her wand and they waited in silence. Harry's stag patronus materialized in the middle of the room.

"Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. There was another werewolf attack last night, and I know a little about what happened in the Forbidden Forest. They took us mostly by surprise last night and there were attacks in three places. Two of the places we got there and caterwauling charms were going off. We don't know for sure, but we think it was to scare themselves off once they had transformed and bitten their victims. There were a lot of wounded this time. Please be careful, send me a reply." Harry's voice said, and the patronus faded.

"They're trying to scare themselves away, stop themselves killing their victims, to spread the curse to as many people as possible." Draco said quietly. The two girls looked at the space the patronus had occupied in horror.

"Do you think they're going to try it here? To infect the children?" Hermione said just as quietly.

"I wouldn't put it past them. I'll cast the next one." Draco said, waving his wand and sending a silver shape out the window. He kept a hold of Hermione's hand and they waited, the girls assumed that he was waiting for a response, and again Harry's stag appeared.

"Yes, Draco, we have considered that. We all hope that is not their plan, but we have to take precautions. Let us know about anything unusual. Well, more unusual."

"I would say it's their top theory, then." Draco said angrily, sending a second patronus with a flick of his wand.

"Because he doesn't want to tell us? Yes, it may well be. Surely Professor McGonagall must be aware of that."

"I'm sure the Aurors will tell her when they start to take their precautions." Ginny said, looking a little pale.

"Yes." Draco agreed simply. He kissed Hermione's hand and released it. Suddenly he had spun around and slammed his fist down on the nearest desk. "Bastards!"

The girls looked at him in shock. He turned back, holding his hand a little carefully. Hermione thought it looked like he was going to have badly bruised knuckles in a few hours. She conjured some bandage and gently wrapped it around his hand.

"Sorry, about that. I just really hate that disgusting bastard! And my idiot father is going to get mixed up in all of this and I'm going to have to get him arrested!" He growled, and slammed his hand on the desk again. "He may be a useless bastard but he is my father."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she just stood there, holding Draco's other hand. Ginny murmured that she was going to get some breakfast and slipped out. Draco took some deep breaths, slowly getting control of himself again. Hermione had never liked Draco's father, in her experience he was nothing but nasty, although he did seem to have a soft spot for his son. The only thing that would upset her about seeing him locked in Azkaban for the rest of his life was what it might do to Draco. He had helped convince Theo to tip off the Aurors about Nott senior when all three of them had known full well that the Aurors would arrest him. Perhaps it was the outright acknowledgement that Draco would be personally handing his father a lifetime sentence, but he didn't seem to be able to accept his own advice. Hermione was starting to worry his reluctance was going to hurt him more in the long run.

When Draco was calmer, Hermione risked a squeeze of his hand and a smile. It would certainly be bruised in an hour or so. He turned cold, angry eyes on her and for a second she shrank back from the expression, but then the icy stare melted. He cupped her cheek in his other hand and kissed her gently. When she responded he lifted her up and deposited her on a desk, standing between her legs as he kissed her hungrily. A distant part of her brain tried to tell her that this was his way of telling her he was sorry he had scared her and how much she meant to him, but she had more interesting things to worry about.

Hermione was very red faced when they left the classroom and trying in vain to fix her hair. Draco grinned wolfishly at her and gave her another kiss before sauntering into the Great Hall ahead of her. She rolled her eyes, attempted for a little longer to flatten her hair, took a breath and assembled her expression, and walked purposefully through the doors and to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Ginny, who grinned at her but didn't comment, especially while the eyes of the people on the hall seemed to either be on her or were still on Draco. She wondered if any of them guessed that they had just had a rather passionate snog. That was probably what most of them were thinking, actually. She started to turn red again and focused on her breakfast.


	39. Chapter 39 - Fears and Frustrations

Exciting chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, to the lovely people who have been reviewing this, thank you very much, especially to Grovek and to Cindy who wrote me a long and sweet review yesterday, but to everyone else as well! I really appreciate your words of support and that all the work I have put in to keep the characters believable to the original book has been noticed. And to everyone still reading, have a cookie (::). That is my little cookie, by the way. Thank you so much to you all! Also, including today there is only a week of updates left. Exciting. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 – Fears and Frustrations<p>

The weather was getting much better as May came around, even if there wasn't much time to enjoy it. Between their homework, review, and the mens' Quidditch practice, all the eighth years were incredibly busy. Still Hermione and Draco managed to find some time to take their homework outside and Draco would spend a while running around as a dog on the grounds. He made use of a visit to Hagrid's for this, and left her to talk about school and see if he knew anything else about the werewolves in the forest, which Hagrid didn't. Draco had spent the entire visit as a dog and after Hermione's quick explanation to Hagrid, they watched as Apollo and Fang raced across the lawn together. Hermione noticed with a little pride that Draco-Apollo was the faster sprinter, although Fang seemed to have more endurance, but that was also probably because he was always this shape.

She also tried to spend some time with Ginny, who was training her team furiously for their final game against Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs had improved greatly for their game against Ravenclaw, so Ginny couldn't just assume they would be pushovers. Ginny was in a state near panic the couple times Hermione had to spend with her, but she wasn't able to focus on much other than Quidditch. It was because of this that Hermione didn't feel too guilty about not spending much time with her friend, since she was still under her promise to keep their Quidditch secrets until the last game at the end of May.

People were still whispering, although it had died down quite a bit when either Hermione or Draco failed to act anything other than normally to each other and no tendencies for public snogging were discovered. The threat of Greyback and his werewolves was almost driven from Hermione's mind, however, by the huge amount of work they were now expected to do. She could see that his parents were still bothering Draco, and occasionally she watched him magically check and open letters before simply tossing them in the fire. It was heart wrenching to see, but she knew Draco would not want any pity from her and so she tried not to show it.

This was made easier by the sheer piles of work which constantly loomed in front of her. She didn't think she had ever had more, even if she included all the extracurricular research as well as her homework. The only time Hermione thought she had a comparable amount was when she had taken those extra courses in her third year and had been using that time turner to attend classes, besides looking up legal cases for Hagrid. She had felt thin and stretched that year, borrowing time to go to class and not sleeping to do her homework. Besides that and the, uh, normal problems of growing up, that had been one of her most stressful periods at Hogwarts, similar only to the time before their OWLs. The strain was starting to show in her yawns and the bags under her eyes. It didn't help that Draco was getting a little more distant. They were always working, now, even if they worked together, and when they weren't working he was thinking about Greyback and his father.

The first week of May sped past and before she knew it, Hermione was heading down to the Quidditch pitch. Since it was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff she had been a little torn as to who to sit with, since sitting with Ernie and Megan wasn't really an option. As much as she wanted to, neither was sitting with Draco, since he would be with the rest of the team and it would cause an increase in the whispering. So it was with a reluctant smile at she was pulled from his side by Sue and Mandy, the two Ravenclaw eighth years, to join them in their section. It would also give them a little time to talk, since she spent the least time with them of all the eighth years, and felt a little guilty about that.

They talked until the game began, but then Hermione was too preoccupied with watching to adequately hold up her end of the conversation. Hufflepuff was really putting on the pressure, especially their Seeker and Keeper. They knew the Chasers were going to falter to Ginny's well trained onslaught, and their only chance was to let in as few goals as possible and for their Seeker to catch the Snitch as soon as possible. Ginny was flying excellently and she, Dean, and Demelza Robins were scoring frequently, and Hermione watched as the score rose and rose without a single goal for Hufflepuff.

Hermione clutched at her knees and Mandy patted her shoulder as Ginny shot forward to score again, making it 140-0. The Keeper blocked the next shot of Ginny's, but then let in two more from Gryffindor. Hermione cheered; it didn't matter now who caught the Snitch, Gryffindor would win. The Hufflepuff Seeker was flying circles around Jessica, blocking her view in her search, and the young Gryffindor was getting more and more unsettled. The problem was the real battle was in points with Slytherin, and if they didn't get a high score in this match, it could cost them the Cup. Dean scored, and after a brief struggle with the Hufflepuff Chasers for possession, Ginny scored yet again. Hufflepuff still had not scored once, but that hardly mattered now, because their Seeker was a yellow streak in the sky, halfway to the Snitch before Jessica knew what was happening.

The Hufflepuff Seeker had caught the Snitch, but not before Gryffindor had scored enough times to win. Hermione cheered with the crowd and now that she was not as worried about the game, she was able to talk with the two bemused Ravenclaws again. After a chat with them Hermione hurried down onto the pitch to hug her friends and she shook the hands of the rest of the Gryffindor team, assuring them, especially Jessica, that they had been excellent. After congratulating Ginny and telling Dean she would see him later she joined the crowd returning back up the lawn to the school. If she was correct, Slytherin would need at least 220 points in their final game against Ravenclaw to win the Cup, which meant that Blaise would have to lead the Slytherins to score seven times before Draco caught the Snitch. That might be a bit of a tall order against Ravenclaw, although their team seemed to be falling apart a little after their defeat at the hands of the Hufflepuffs.

When Hermione reached the Entrance Hall the Slytherins were waiting for her, and she assumed the two Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs must have returned to the common room already. They walked in silence, Hermione falling in beside Draco through force of habit, and taking his hand for the brief walk inside the common room from the wall to their chairs. He didn't kiss her hand or make any similar gesture which was a little unusual for his normal, charming self, but she knew he must also be thinking about the pressure now on them, and him to catch the Snitch at the right time. She decided not to suggest he do some work to get his mind off of it this time, feeling that this would not go over very well.

And her suggestions over the next two weeks did not go over well. She knew that Draco now had three different things weighing heavily on him and he was actually slipping a little in his school work because of it, but she didn't know what to do or say to make him feel any better. She tried not to be too insistent about his working, but she couldn't just let him not finish his homework, could she? They had set the next Hogsmeade weekend as the time of their double date with Blaise and Astoria with Blaise, and Hermione knew she had that to look forward to, at least. However she was really starting to feel the stress of the work and her lack of time with Draco, and would be grateful for its resolution.

Slughorn had tried to get in another meeting, but none of the seventh or eighth years had time to attend. Hermione wasn't really sure how Blaise and Draco found the time for Quidditch, even. Although she had definitely noticed that, like her, Draco was developing shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. It was taking her longer to get through her work without his help, and she wondered if it was the same for him. He had even snapped at her once when she asked if he wanted to do some work with her, and even though his face and eyes told her he had immediately regretted it, she had went to bed in tears that night. She was clearly annoying him, and so she tried to work a little more often in the library so that she didn't bother him.

Hermione grew nervous as the last Hogsmeade visit of the year approached, partly because it was the last visit she would make as a Hogwarts student to the little town, and partly because she had barely spent any time with Draco for the last three weeks, and the majority of the month. If she considered she might be losing him, the fear in her chest was so painful it seemed to stop her heart as well as her brain and she could barely find the will or strength to lift a quill. She knew she loved him, she was very certain now that she loved him. Even when he was angry like this, possibly at her, she loved him and was terrified to lose him. They had been through so much in the last year, so much growing and maturing and she felt much more like an adult than she had this time a year ago.

So it was with a nervous smile that she joined Draco, Blaise, and Astoria, the only Gryffindor with three Slytherins, in the line of students leaving the castle. She was a bit afraid of how the day might go, but she had summoned her courage and she was determined to try to enjoy herself and cheer up Draco, if she could. She talked cheerfully for a little to Astoria, but didn't try to take up too much of the girl's time as the plan was for her to get to know Blaise. Draco had managed a smile in response to hers and they talked a little about things like the weather and the village.

They had decided early on that they would not be going to Madam Puddifoot's retreat for happy couples, since not even Hermione thought she could stand the sickening love-y atmosphere without feeling sick for very long. Instead they shopped for a bit, and the men bought them both some chocolate at Honeydukes before they went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer.

"How is the homework going?" Astoria asked politely. Hermione felt Draco flinch beside her.

"It's pretty terrible. I'm pretty sure I've never worked this much in my life." Blaise answered.

"I don't know how you two get the Quidditch practice in, too." Hermione said, her voice not coming out as strong as she had intended. She put her hand on Draco's on the arm of his chair which was just hidden under the table, but he moved it, switching his grip on his butterbeer, and not so much as glancing at her.

"We manage." Blaise said. "This is what you're looking forward to next year, Astoria. Aren't you excited?" He grinned.

"Not really," she said with a laugh, and Draco snorted. His eyes were lazily scanning the crowd when they fixed on something out the window, but when Hermione risked a glance over, there was nothing odd in the street.

"It'd be a lot more manageable if we could 'accidently' set fire to some of it." Draco growled, "Or if they let us have a break once in a while."

"Yeah, but then they wouldn't be doing their jobs, would they?" Blaise pointed out.

Hermione tried not to let her expression of determined cheerfulness slip. That comment had been directed at her as much as their professors, she was sure. She had been pushing him too hard, trying to get him to work too much. Just because she enjoyed it and couldn't sleep unless she had done the best job she possibly could didn't mean that everyone else felt the same way.

"Sorry, excuse me for a moment." She said, and stood, walking through the crowded pub and quickly ducking into the bathrooms. As soon as she had shut the door of her cubicle her tears began to fall thickly and she had a hard time holding back her sobs. Her legs would barely hold her up, so she leaned against the cubicle door, and it took all of her willpower not to wail or beat it with her fist. She immediately silenced herself, however, when she heard the main door creak open.

"Hermione?" It was Astoria. Had she been gone that long that they had sent Astoria in to check on her?

"I'm fine, Astoria, don't worry about me." Hermione said in a falsely bright voice through the door. She didn't want to ruin Astoria and Blaise's date as well.

"Okay, well, we're out there when you're ready." Astoria said sympathetically.

"Please, don't let me bother you." Hermione said trying to keep a note of pleading from her voice.

"It's okay." Astoria said, and she seemed to hesitate on whether she should wait for Hermione or not before she left again.

Hermione collected herself and left the cubicle. She caught a glimpse of her eyes, red from her tears, in the mirror before she left, and she kept her head down when she was back in the pub, trying to make herself as small as possible. There was a fairly large crowd around the bar and she threaded her way through it with catlike ease to the door, slipping out into the fresh air. She walked a couple steps away from the pub's windows so the others wouldn't see her and leant in the shadow of the outer wall, just out of view from the street. Tears began to leak from her eyes again, and she put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" A voice said beside her, and she jumped. There was another student in the entrance to the street, leaning on the wall. She didn't recognize him, but he was grinning at her, and she recoiled. Her immediate thought was 'Snatcher', but that was soon replaced by 'opportunist'. Some of the older boys at the school must have been waiting for Draco Malfoy to make Hermione Granger cry so they could step in and be the hero.

"Nothing, I'm fine, thank you for your concern, but I'll be going now." She said firmly, despite the evidence to the contrary, and she pushed past him into the street.

"Hey, wait, you're obviously not-" The boy started, following her.

"Yes, and I'll deal with that, then, shall I?" Came Draco's furious voice. His eyes were cold and hard and they flicked between Hermione and the boy. Hermione went to him immediately, and he pulled her back into the gap between the buildings. "So who the hell is that?" He snapped.

"I have no idea! Someone trying to be nice to a crying girl, I guess." She said in equally venomous tones.

"Oh yes, and what reason do you have to cry? Everything's great in perfect Hermione Granger's world! Work, work, work all day, and you don't even notice the pressure the rest of us are under!" He said quietly, not wanting others to overhear their argument.

"Everything's great?" She repeated angrily, "Does it really look like I think everything is great to you?!" She jabbed a finger into his chest and had to back away as a young student, probably second year pushed past them without a glance up. Normally their fellow students either ogled or ran from them.

"Get out of here." Draco snapped at the boy, who didn't even look around but kept on until he had rejoined the crowd and was gone. "Yes, yes it does look like everything is fine to you! You and your damn homework all the time, fixing everything! Do you have any idea how much pressure I am under from the Quidditch team? Or what it's like to have parents who hate the sight of you?!" He snarled.

"Yes! Yes, I do, Draco Malfoy! And you know it, if you would stop being a self absorbed prat for a few minutes!" She snapped back. That stopped him, and he reeled back in shock as more tears streamed from her eyes. "If you would care to remember, I tried to save my parents' lives, and now if I want to see them I have to inform two Ministries and deal with their constant fear and flinching every time I make a sudden movement, like I'm going to blow up, or something!"

They stood there for a few seconds, tears pouring from her eyes and more sobs and cries tearing at her throat, and Draco was frozen, eyes wide and fists clenched. She leant against the wall opposite him to keep her legs from giving out as she cried, feeling better for the release of all the pent up fear and sadness. She felt rather than saw or heard him move a little closer.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to call you a prat." She said between sobs, "You can go back to Blaise and Astoria, if you want to."

"Shh," He said, and he took one of her hands, his other rubbing her shoulders.

Hermione didn't pull away or try to take her hand out of his grasp, but she gripped it tightly as if he would use it to pull her out of icy waters and save her from drowning. At this he pulled her away from the wall and into his arms, her face buried in his shoulder as she cried and he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I was trying to keep your mind off everything and make sure you didn't fall behind." She managed after a minute or two more crying.

"I know, I know, Hermione, I...I'm sorry too. My patience has been rather thin, lately." He said, looking into her eyes, one hand gently on her cheek. Dare she say something? Her courage was running out, so if she was going to do it soon, it should be now.

"Draco?" She said, looking into his smiling eyes.

"Yes, Hermione, my dear?" He said warmly, smiling, his thumb rubbing lightly up and down her cheekbone. He had called her "my dear". She could do it, now.

"I...well, I...I love you." She managed eventually. Draco looked straight into her eyes for half a minute. He hadn't looked like he was trying to use Legilimency on her for some time now. "Really, Draco."

Draco didn't seem to be able to speak, but he suddenly pulled Hermione against him in a rib crackingly tight hug, and when he released her from that it was only to kiss her with more desperation than he ever had. His meaning was clear even without words. You mean the world to me. She kissed him back with all the feeling of her declaration, feeling weak at the knees now that she had found the courage to tell him what she had known for some time. She did find the strength to cling to him, however, and to wrap her arms around his neck, one hand with a fistful of the back of his robes. When they eventually gave each other a few inches of space, Draco was wearing the biggest, warmest smile she had ever seen on him. She suddenly wondered if anyone had ever told him they loved him before and meant it.

She abruptly realized that they hadn't been quite hidden beside the pub and there was a small crowd of people staring at them. Draco glanced over and his look made it abundantly clear to them that they could leave, or be the subject of some interesting hex or jinx, their choice. The crowd dispersed. Draco grinned broadly at her and leant down to kiss her again, and her eyes closed obediently.

But there was an animalistic roar from the street, and without thinking her hand moved to clasp her wand, and Draco pushed her behind him so fast that she fell, knocking the air from her lungs as she hit the ground. Draco spun around as a spell hit the wall where their heads had been a second before. Hermione blinked and breathed carefully, and saw Draco frozen with his father staring him down in fury in the street. He didn't move as Lucius raised his wand and shot a spell toward them, and Hermione cast a shield charm with a desperate flick of her wand. Lucius staggered back and his spell hit the wall at Draco's knees. If Draco had avoided the spell, it would have hit her.

Draco came to himself and he offered a hand to Hermione, pulling her up when she took it. He gently brushed some dirt off her back and out of her hair, and, leaning over very deliberately, kissed her lightly on the lips, and turned to his father.

"How dare you?! How dare you touch that mudblood!" Lucius roared, and sparks shot from his wand. But Draco was icily calm now. His father had fired the first shot; his decision had been made for him.

"How dare I, father?" Draco repeated calmly, flicking his wand casually and Hermione just saw two flickers of silver race off in different directions. He was really getting good at patronuses; she had never told him how to send two at once. "How dare _I_? How dare _you_, father. How dare you attack two people in the street without warning? How dare you attack her? How dare you insult her?"

Draco's voice was calm, but icy, and his father was taken aback. Draco still had Hermione's hand, keeping himself between his father and her. He squeezed it and let it go, but kept his arm in the same position. His father's face was twisting into an ugly mask of fear and fury.

"I will not allow you to harm her, father." Draco said calmly, stepping forward, wand raised, and casting a quick shield charm in front of her.

"Allow me?!" Lucius snarled. "I'll bring you back with me, and if I need to take her to get you to come to your senses, so be it."

Hermione stood in shock as their wands moved almost too quickly to see. Draco was a better dueler than he had shown her when they had practiced to keep his mind off removing his Mark. She would have been willing to bet it had something to do with being forced to live with Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. In fact, she thought Draco was even better than his father, especially because Draco was calm and cold, and his father was making mistakes through his anger. She had to stop herself shouting when a spell hit Draco's arm so that she didn't break his concentration, but the left sleeve of his robe was on fire. He hit his father with what looked like the same spell to buy time, and while Lucius tried to put out the flames he tore off the sleeve with the help of a charm.

For the first time his bare left arm was visible to the world at large, although it was also covered with ash and burnt bits of robe. Each side took a couple more hits, and Draco was bleeding from small cuts in multiple places when a well placed spell swept his father's feet out from under him and another sent the wand spinning from his hand. Draco stood over his father, wand tip at his throat, breathing heavily, and ignoring the blood running down the side of his face and his arm.

"I would advise you not to move, father." He growled. "Who dares now, Lucius." It wasn't a question, and a tiny flick of Draco's wand sent his father's wand flying into his free hand.

Draco didn't even blink when about a dozen Aurors, Harry and Ron amongst them, suddenly materialized in the street. He never broke his father's gaze, until Harry put a hand on his shoulder. Half the Aurors now had their wands pointed at Lucius, and Draco's head turned to Harry, and then to where Hermione was standing at the edge of the group. He handed Harry his father's wand without a word and walked to Hermione where he sagged against her. She had a hard time holding him upright, but she managed to do that and magically summoned her dittany and bandages. Her eyes were filling with tears but she blinked them back as she began to apply the dittany to his cuts. His teeth clenched with the stinging and he paled even more than usual, and had to clutch at her shoulder to keep from falling over. Harry sidled over.

"Look, mate, you gotta pull it together, you can't let people see you being a sissy." He said with a grin. Draco's head snapped up.

"Remind me to hex you for that later, Harry." He said with a bloodless grin.

"We're gonna need a statement from you, and I think this time you're going to have to appear at his trial, mate." Harry said quietly, gripping Draco's arm reassuringly.

"Yes, I thought so. He could have done whatever he wanted to me, but he sealed his fate when he attacked Hermione." He muttered.

"We might already have enough to put him away for a long time, okay, so we're going to want to know everything." Harry added cautiously.

"I know. I can start writing it down, if you want, to get things moving. Will the trial be after exams?" Draco said, face emotionless but pain in his voice. He watched his furious father be hauled to his feet by four Aurors.

"Yeah, I reckon so. If you give us a little we can set things in motion and then you don't have to worry about it until the beginning of July. And in the meantime you don't have to watch your and Hermione's backs for curses." Harry said, shaking Draco's hand. "Take care of yourself, mate. Me or one of the others will be up to the castle in an hour or so, I expect. We have to clean up things here, first."

"Right." Draco said.

Before they left, various Aurors hurried over to shake Draco's hand as well, complimenting him on his skill in defeating such a dangerous opponent, each one making Lucius' face redder with fury. It was after the fourth handshake that Draco's eyes met his father's, and the Aurors holding Lucius' arms apparated away. Draco looked into the empty air for a few long seconds, but when Hermione moved he looked back down at her. Slowly a smile spread across his face and he gave her a light kiss. He shook a few more hands, Hermione's arm in his, before they began slowly down the road toward the castle. They were barely out of view of the Aurors when they met Professor McGonagall, running with Professor Miranda at her heels, their robes billowing out behind them.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! Are you alright?" She said when she saw them, hurrying over and peering closely at both of them.

"I'm fine, Professor. Draco dueled his father and got hit a few times, though." Hermione said. Draco was sagging again, although he tried to stand upright under the gaze of the two Professors. "Harry, Ron, and more Aurors are in the street now, and they just took Lucius Malfoy away."

"Thank you, Hermione." Professor McGonagall said, nodding. "Now, I will go speak to the Aurors. Julie, please take them straight to the hospital wing. Draco needs Poppy's attention." Professor McGonagall gave them a smile, briefly clasped Draco's shoulder and swept away, leaving the two students agape. She had called them both by their first names, in front of them.

"Alright, the sooner we get there, the sooner you two can sit down. I would conjure a stretcher, but I don't think you'd let me put you in it, would you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Miranda said, eyes glittering.

"No, Professor." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I'll be on your other side. It is more dignified to take my arm than fall, if that is the choice." She said cheerfully, and took up this self-appointed position on Draco's other side.

Draco muttered but Hermione laughed, which made him grin weakly. Professor Miranda talked as they went, usually about their Transfiguration classes, and Hermione thought there were a few bits of information on the casting of spells as well as what spells she suspected they would be tested on. Draco was still upright when they reached the hospital wing, but Madame Pomfrey soon changed that. She had him remove his robes and put him on a bed in his muggle shirt and slacks, where the tears in the fabric showed each of his injuries. The worst was the burn on his arm, but he also had the scratch on his temple, and a handful of thin ones on his legs and chest.

"Hm, some of these are healing well already. Dittany, Ms. Granger?" The matron said, looking at his head critically.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said, sinking onto the bed next to him. He grinned weakly at her. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, how was it that you came down with Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said, looking at the woman who was standing there and rocking on her heels, humming happily.

"Oh, you see I was in her office when, to our surprise, a patronus materialized and spoke with Mr. Malfoy's voice. It was a very polite message, too: 'Aurors and Headmistress: my father is attacking Hermione and I at Hogsmeade outside the Three Broomsticks, assistance would be welcome but not required.'" She recited with a grin. Hermione laughed.

"Well, it wasn't." Draco pointed out with a grin.

"Yes, but you might have been spared losing some blood." Hermione said, shaking her head, and he paled at the mention of blood.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over again with a bottle and some bandages. Draco gritted his teeth but did not complain as she applied the stinging liquid to his cuts. After cleaning them she traced his skin with her wand and the cuts sealed with new pink skin which she informed him would be as good as new in a few days, assuming he avoided something like getting hit in Quidditch practice and reopened them. He turned very pale when she worked on the torn skin on his temple and then the burns on his arm. She looked a little surprised when she removed the ash and black dust to find nothing more than some mildly burnt skin, but she clearly felt that the private matters of her patients were none of her concern, and applied a thick salve to it before wrapping it up.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. You are going to stay here for a few hours, at which point I will check how you are doing and decide how to proceed, but I do not think I will need to keep you tonight." She said sternly, her gaze pinning him to bed, before bustling off. He definitely looked relieved at not having to stay the night, however. Hermione moved into the chair beside the bed and took his right, and uninjured, hand.

"Feeling better now, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Miranda said with a grin.

"Admittedly, yes." He said with a grin, pushing himself into a sitting position and kissing Hermione's hand.

Draco was lucky he had just sat up, because it was only a minute or so before Professor McGonagall entered, followed by Harry, Ron, and a third Auror who Hermione remembered from Harry's birthday party.

"Feeling better, Draco?" Harry grinned.

"There is an unusual amount of concern about my well-being." Draco drawled, "I'll have to watch it or I might get used to it."

"He's fine," Harry laughed.

"Mending, anyway," Hermione said with a smile.

"That is good news, Mr. Malfoy. Now, we are going to need both your accounts of what happened just now." Professor McGonagall said, conjuring up chairs for all of them. Professor Miranda sat on the bed where Hermione had been and grinned.

Draco went first, explaining how he had been beside the Three Broomsticks with Hermione, although he left out the bit that he had been snogging her, and how his father had seen them, and when Draco had moved closer to her Lucius had attacked. He explained the duel and even listed many of the spells both of them had used.

"No Unforgivable Curses?" Harry said, a little sharply.

"No, he just wanted to get me back to the Manor, and probably Hermione too. Then he would have been able to use the Unforgivable Curses to his heart's content." Draco growled. Hermione shuddered, her eyes misting at the thought of what else may have happened to her in that awful house. Draco squeezed her hand.

He then told his listeners how he had incapacitated his father, and they had arrived shortly after. Hermione was next, and they had her go through the whole story, although she didn't have much to add that Draco hadn't already said. But she was able to make certain of the point that Lucius had stuck first, hitting the wall, and then her shield, and that Draco had not yet raised his wand during that first assault.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said, and looked down at the sheets in front of him. "Draco, I hate to ask you, mate, but we're going to have to ask you about just about anything illegal he's ever done. He might have been arrested for attacking you two, but he's going to have to face everything, now. And you might get in hot water later if you don't tell us everything now."

"Yes, I know." Draco said, his face pained before he took a deep breath and his blank mask was back on, though he kept a tight grip on Hermione's hand. "Alright. Let's see. Unforgivable curses: I don't remember him ever using the imperious curse on me, and I'm still here, plus I'm his only heir, so the third one was right out. Cruciatus curse, however. That's been, let's see..." He looked like he was counting in his head. "August before our fourth year, in the summer and the Easter break of our third year, before and after our second year, and at Christmas break of our first year."

"What?" Harry said, and they all gaped at him. Even the two professors looked horrified.

"You were eleven?" Hermione said, trying not to cry.

"Oh, right, sorry, one more. I was about eight. I don't remember what I did, but it was something 'unbefitting the dignity of the Malfoy family.' That one wasn't bad though, but he made it worse each time. He didn't need to, after our fourth year. He was either too worried about pleasing Voldemort, or Voldemort did it for him." Draco shrugged, as if he was telling them about family dinners, or something else so insignificant.

"Why? The others in the school year?" Harry said, horror in every line of his face. The third Auror had an enchanted quill which was taking everything down for him, which was good, because even he looked shocked.

"Hm, I have to think. First year, for not making friends with you. Second year I did something that made him angry, I can't remember what, and then he was furious about you, that book, and Dobby. That was one of the times he just used the curse because he was angry, and mother was out, and I hadn't really done much to upset him. What was next again? Oh, third year, that was because of the hippogriff and that, and him just getting angry, although I was being a bit of a git, too. That didn't help. I was lucky he never found out about Hermione hitting me, or it would have been a marathon session.

"Ah and fourth year he was just angry, about the thing at the Quidditch match. He was there, in the crowd of Death Eaters tormenting the muggles, and he was just as bloody scared about that Mark as everyone else. I said something prattish and next thing I know, I'm on the floor feeling like my spine's on fire." Draco shrugged.

It was the way he said it, as if...as if it was something normal, something that happened to everyone that got them. Even the professors stood in a shocked silence, and if Hermione's eyes had been clear of tears she might have seen McGonagall blinking away tears of her own. Draco looked at her as a drop rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, it's in the past, okay? And I don't know if I would have survived what Voldemort did to me if I hadn't had a taste of it before. I had a lot worse at his hands. Besides, it's kind of normal for people like my father. You don't think Theo had a childhood of sunshine and roses, do you?"

"Normal?" Harry managed. "Well, um, anything else we should know about? We'll definitely add the incident at the World Cup to the charges."

"Off the top of my head, he's got a lot of objects he shouldn't, a few of Voldemort's school things even, but none of them given by Voldemort, or enchanted, as far as I know. You already got the stuff under the living room. Try under the master bedroom, and there's a safe behind the painting of my great, great grandfather in the third guest bedroom. Have you tried the attic, too? I'm not sure what they've got in any of these places though. Voldemort may have cleaned them out. My parents have never thought it fit to trust me to see inside just about any of it.

"I don't know how much you want to know about the stuff that happened in the years when Voldemort was alive. As far as I know everything that he, mother, or I did was because Voldemort was threatening another of the three of us. It's hard to not agree to be a Death Eater when the alternative is being tortured to death in front of your mother."

"Um, no. That is understandable. Anything in the last year?" Harry said with a cough.

"I haven't seen him much, I've only been home for a few meals this year, and they've been rather subdued affairs. Just the occasional threat, like during the summer, after Ron shouted at me in the street. Basically every time they found out I was spending time with the Golden Trio, here. There were a lot of threats at Christmas, and then over Easter when he tried to force entry into my flat, and both those times he did cast spells at me. I don't have much doubt that if I had let him take me either of those times, I would have ended up in the Manor basement again, with the Cruciatus curse on me." Draco said, shrugging again.

"Okay, mate." Harry said, looking at the scribbling quill to avoid Draco's eyes.

"That really is rough." Ron managed.

"I told you, it's been a fact of my life for over half of it, now. You learn to deal with it." Draco said, offhand. "Now you know why I had so much trouble with the patronus charm." He smiled at Hermione, who smiled weakly back.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I had known, or Professor Dumbledore-" Professor McGonagall began.

"It's alright, Professor. Yes, things may have been different, or they may not. But we can't change the past, so I'd prefer to focus on the future. Especially since it is now a future without threats of torture, and despite being used to the bad, I'd like it to stay that way." Draco drawled with a grin. That got a little laugh.

"Alright, well, we'll get things in motion; we'll try to make sure we don't need you until you're done school." Harry said. "Look, mate, I hope you heal quickly, and try not to worry, okay. He attacked you, there isn't a single person who will debate that, and you're doing the right thing. I don't know it that makes you feel better, but you tried to give him a chance, and he didn't take it, okay?"

"Right, Harry. I know." Draco said, and they clasped each other's arms for a second. Ron grinned and punched him in the shoulder, laughing when Draco groaned and rubbed the spot. The third Auror shook their hands and the three of them left.

"I'm always here if either of you need anything, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Miranda put comforting hands on Hermione and Draco's shoulders and giving them a cheerful smile. She left as well, waiting out of earshot near the door for Professor McGonagall.

"You should be proud of yourself, Draco. You handled yourself very well today. I wish you a speedy recovery, and should either of you ever want to see me, you know where to find me. You have already surprised me once." McGonagall said with a smile, waving for Draco to remain in his position on the bed and not try to rise to shake her hand. She swept after Professor Miranda and they left together, closing the doors to the hospital wing behind them. Hermione caught a glimpse of the Headmistress turning to look at them through the closing gap.

"Too bad this is the hospital wing," Draco drawled, rubbing his thumb on her hand. "I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"Too bad, indeed," Hermione said, laughing.

"Hermione," He began and something in his voice made her look at him. His eyes were on his bandaged arm. "You really love me?"

"Yes, Draco. I really do." She smiled warmly and kissed his hand.

Draco reached over and took both her hands, and shifted closer to her. She moved the chair so it was right beside the bed and he leaned sideways so that his head rested on her shoulder. She thought it must not be doing anything for his neck, but he seemed content for the time being. She kissed the top of his head. He loved her. She felt his love in every squeeze of her hand. He just couldn't tell her yet, but she didn't blame him, especially after what he had just told them. She doubted he had ever told anyone he loved them before. She was really proud of him: just as McGonagall had said, he had done something incredibly difficult for him today. He loved his parents, in a particular way, and he had been hoping his father might calm down and leave them alone. This had been almost the worst case scenario, because he was now going to be providing the evidence against his father.

Hermione was still horrified that he had spoken of the things which had happened to him with such indifference. He seemed to think of the Cruciatus curse as his father's version of what her parents had called a good smack. She knew he didn't want their pity, and she wondered if he had presented it more casually for that reason, but it had made his torture sound even worse. She could barely comprehend it, even if he had made it clear that it had been of varying intensity and she bet it hadn't always been as bad as what Bellatrix had done to her, but it had been at least once. She couldn't imagine what type of person would torture a young boy. But more than anything she hoped this would be a weight off Draco's back: no longer having to worry about what bad decisions his father might make or be conflicted over the right course to take.

When it got too uncomfortable for him, Draco shifted back into the bed with reluctance. Hermione made him lie down and at least try to doze, though he refused to let go of her hands. He did fall asleep eventually, the exertion of the day taking its toll. She contented herself with watching him sleep, looking at the play of the golden light in his hair and how his expression softened into one of peace. He slept for at least a quarter of an hour, and he woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, and clutching her hands tightly, but then he relaxed. He smiled a handsome and warm smile at her.

"Have you even moved?" He said quietly, still smiling.

"You have my hands." She replied with a smile of her own.

But they were not left alone for long as Madame Pomfrey bustled over to check Draco's injuries. Her handiwork had been good and everything was healing well, and after spreading something else on his arm with the strict instructions that he leave it on until tomorrow morning, and wrapping it up well. He thanked her and gave her a small bow and left with Hermione, never letting go of one of her hands. He didn't care if anyone saw them on the way back to the common room, and he smiled at her almost constantly.

When they reached the corridor with the entrance to their common room, Draco pulled her into an alcove. Ah, he was feeling much better, Hermione thought as he kissed her, his body pressing against hers. And things were not just back to normal; they were better than ever, she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	40. Chapter 40 - Last Month at Hogwarts

Okay, so I could have been more creative with the Quidditch game, but I just had to. I hope you enjoy this one; Draco's being more open. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 – Last Month at Hogwarts<p>

Blaise was not in the common room when they entered, but Theo and Dean informed them he had been there. He and Astoria had seen some of Draco's duel with his father through the windows of the Three Broomsticks, and he had told his fellow eighth years before he joined Astoria in the Slytherin common room. Ernie and Megan hurried over, and Sue and Mandy came through curiosity as well.

"I'm fine, really." Draco said, shaking off all the people tried to help him, and sinking into his chair. He looked embarrassed about all this sympathetic attention.

"What happened? Blaise just told us you went after Hermione and next thing he knew you were dueling your father in the street. Though he could tell us you won." Theo said, clearly worried.

Draco explained it again, leaving out the nature of his and Hermione's conversation and what exactly they were doing. She sat across from him and tried not to blush when he brushed over it. His audience listened appreciatively and gasped or oooed in all the right places. Theo gripped Draco's shoulder, completely understanding the difficulty of being in some way responsible for his father's arrest. When the story was over and the rest of the audience expressed their relief that he was okay and didn't have to worry about what his father would do anymore. Hermione pulled out a book and pretended to read as Theo sat beside Draco and spoke to him in a low voice.

"You have to testify now, right?"

"Yes." Draco said, quietly, and in a pained voice. "Do you have to for your father?"

"I don't think so. He was arrested for being a Death Eater, yours was acquitted for that. Yours is domestic, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you have to tell them about what he does?"

"I already did. I had to. He was arrested to attacking and threatening me and Hermione. I don't know if they could have been more shocked."

"Yes, I reckoned you would have to." Theo paused in thought. "You know, at least the problem stops with us. There will be no new Death Eaters, no new parents who think it's a good idea to torture their kids to teach them a lesson." There was a long pause.

"Yes. I never thought about that. I don't think my father will ever see my children now, assuming I ever have any. I think I've just condemned him to life in Azkaban. They won't have much sympathy for someone who used the Cruciatus curse on an eight year old. But they don't really know another way, do they?"

"No. My father certainly didn't."

"It was normal, wasn't it? For them, and for us."

"Yes. However wrong, it was normal. That made it worse to them, didn't it?"

"Yes. Theo?"

"Yes?"

"How are we like this? Our fathers tortured us, and we don't care."

"Honestly, Draco? Because they're our fathers. They're idiots and bastards, but we care about them because they're our fathers, and we see something of them in us. Hey, no, I mean you certainly have your father's determination. That's not a bad thing to have, only when you get fixated on something like attacking your son."

There was another thoughtful pause, and Hermione turned a page, unsuccessfully trying to focus on the words.

"I guess you're right. Have you ever thought, what if you have kids, and they turn out like their grandfather?"

"Yes, almost scares you off trying, doesn't it? But look, we grew up in the same ways as our fathers did, and we're not like them. We both just got them arrested."

"Right. Thanks, Theo."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Look, I'm going to get some sleep. If Athena comes by, say in a couple hours, you help her down, okay?"

"Course."

Hermione felt very guilty for listening to their conversation and turned the page again. She jumped when Draco leant down on his way by to kiss her.

"My room, tonight. So I don't have to change with this on." He said quietly in her ear, tapping his bandaged arm in explanation. She smiled and nodded.

She turned to watch him walk away. Draco walked easily to the door and grinned at her before he disappeared down it. She tried to read a little more, but gave up soon after and Dean rose from the other table to join her for an early dinner. Theo walked down with them, but left at the Slytherin table. Whispers followed Hermione through the hall, but for once she found it easy to ignore them. She heard people discussing how everyone in Hogsmeade had seen her and Draco snogging beside the Three Broomsticks, but her mind was back in the common room, and down the men's staircase to where Draco was, wondering what he was doing.

"Is it true, Hermione?" Dean grinned.

"Hm? What? Sorry." Hermione said, trying to pull herself back to the present.

"What they're saying about you and Draco. That everyone saw you two, snogging like your lives depended on it, just before Malfoy attacked." Dean was still grinning. Hermione hoped Draco was alright. She should really bring him something to eat.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Dean." She said absently, not really listening.

"Malfoy wouldn't have been happy about that, seeing his son snogging you."

"No, I'm sure he wasn't." She said, coming back to the conversation a little, and turning pink. Other people were listening intently. "Well, it doesn't matter, anyway. What's done is done."

Hermione realized a little too late that the chance for her to contradict the story had gone. But there was really no point. She would have been lying, first of all, which she didn't like doing, and secondly rather a lot of people had seen them. She would have been attempting to lie in the face of both public opinion and public fact. She didn't eat much but simply picked at her food. She did carefully stow some food in a conjured container which she slipped into her bag with no one but Dean noticing. She hesitated a bit longer, not really sure whether to head up right away or not.

Her eyes were on the Slytherin table and she saw Astoria laughing at something Blaise had said. She saw Hermione looking at her and smiled brightly, and Hermione smiled back. Theo was a little further down the table, and he was looking at her when her eyes reached him. He stood, smiling, and nodded at her. She stood as well and did her best to leave the hall at a calm walk. Theo was waiting for her in the Entrance Hall.

"I thought you'd want to see him." Theo said with a smile. "You get him something to eat?"

"Yes," Hermione said, blushing.

"He'll appreciate the thought, although he might not have much of an appetite."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Hermione said, forcing her bag into her beaded bag and shrinking down to a cat as they began to walk.

"He might have just had a very difficult duel, but he is going to be very upset that he got his father arrested. In our type of families, the threats his father made wouldn't be considered nearly as bad as getting his father arrested. He could have killed someone in cold blood and not considered as bad." Theo explained to her bitterly.

Hermione meowed sadly.

"It's stupid and awful, but it's how our families work."

They stopped at the suit of armour and Hermione pressed up against Theo's legs and he laughed. The wall opened and Theo said hello to Ernie and Megan as he walked straight to the men's staircase, Hermione trotting at his heels.

"I'm going to just grab some books and go back up. I doubt they'll notice you're not with me. Go help him." Theo said with a smile. Hermione meowed and jumped down the rest of the stairs. Help him?

A press of her paw and the door swung open. Her cat ears could hear his soft breathing which she recognized as how he sounded when he slept. She was a little surprised by the change in the room, however. He had conjured a box of muggle tissues, and there were used ones balled up all over the floor, along with the robes he had been wearing with the torn and burnt sleeve. His wardrobe was open and there were other clothes on the floor including a few hangers, as if he had pulled them all down in anger. A couple of books were lying open on the floor.

Hermione turned back to her normal shape and made sure the door closed quietly. She extracted her book bag from her beaded bag, and the food she had brought from the Great Hall out of that. She placed it carefully on the nightstand beside him, left her bag at the end of the bed, and pulled off her own robes. She adjusted her t-shirt and muggle jeans as she removed her shoes, and looked at Draco in the bed. His nose was slightly pink and his eyes were a little red. She recognized that look. He had been crying. Draco Malfoy had been crying. Hermione climbed onto the bed and curled up beside him. He reached out without opening his eyes and found her hand.

"Hermione?"

"Hi Draco," She said, kissing his hand.

"You aren't supposed to be here this early. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep." He said, anger rising in his voice. She knew what he meant: she wasn't supposed to know he had been crying.

"Sorry." She said which made him stop.

"I didn't mean-" He began and the anger was gone from his voice.

"I know you didn't. Draco, think of it like this. Sometimes it takes more courage to feel than it does to not, and especially to let someone know." She said softly, kissing his hand again.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He said glumly.

"Yes, it never made me feel better either." She said with a little laugh.

"I can't feel happy, because I feel so guilty. I want to be happy that he can't hurt you, and...and that you love me, but every time I feel happy the guilt ruins it." Draco said quietly. Hermione pulled him over to her and he came unresistingly, burying his face in her chest.

"It's okay, Draco. It's because of what I am that he got angry in the first place. If I was a pureblood, or even half like almost everyone else we know, it would have been okay, or at least more okay." She said bitterly.

"Hermione, it's not your fault. Don't you dare say it's your fault. He decided to do what he did-" He said, looking hard at her through his red eyes, but freezing when he realized what he was saying.

"Exactly," She said, jabbing him in the chest. "So if he decided to do what he did, he chose to attack and not to talk, he chose to force the situation to fit his expectations, how is it your fault, Draco? How is it your fault?"

"I'm the evidence." He snapped. "Without me he might only get a few months, but now that they know what he's done, and he'll probably get life."

"Draco, any Auror taking a close look at what you have said, or his threats to you, or what Harry already knew from before or from what you said, they could have deduced that. He just needed to slip up for one word and they would have investigated. All you did is save them time. Besides, there is no excuse, no acceptable reason for the things that he did to you. I'm not saying he deserves this, but bad deeds will out."

"Not always," He grumbled, face back in her chest. "I've betrayed my family."

"Aunt Andy isn't your family? And little Teddy?" She said.

"Of course they are." He said, his voice muffled.

"Do you think Aunt Andy would be proud of what you did today?" She said, running her fingers through his hair. There was a long pause.

"Yes," He admitted grudgingly.

"And so is Harry, and Ron, and Professor McGonagall, and Professor Miranda, and Theo, Theo is proud, I think. Plus me, I'm so proud of you, Draco." She said, smiling at him. He looked up at her. He growled and kissed her hard.

"This is for talking to me like I can't take care of myself." He growled, but with a wolfish grin. He was kissing her again, pausing to pull her shirt over her head, and then his.

When he looked down at the black lace bra she had chosen for the day, he wore a predatory smile. She might have minded if she didn't trust him, or he hadn't then done things that gave her goosebumps. Besides, she loved the feel of his skin on hers, even if his one arm was still bandaged. His hands roamed her body, and though he still didn't push the limits she had set, she could definitely feel his difficulty with them, even through his slacks and her jeans. A little while ago it would have scared her, but she wasn't scared anymore. She loved him and they both knew it, and the only thing she was waiting for now was to leave Hogwarts. Maybe, after school was over, she would stay a night at his flat, and it would be time to wear that nightgown again, the one he had promised to take off her.

When Draco had gone to the bathroom she had switched into pajama pants, and returned to the bed. There was no point in a shirt; he would just take it off her, anyway. That didn't stop her covering herself with the sheets when he came back in, which he seemed to think of as a kind of endearing but futile gesture, until she pointed out that what if someone else had been going past when he opened the door.

Draco was in a hurry to remove the bandages from his arm the next morning and was ecstatic to find his arm had healed completely. She really didn't think he wanted any kind of scar there. If his father's spell had left one he would have traded the symbol of the evil of the Dark Lord for a sign of the hurt and betrayal within his family.

The news of the events in Hogsmeade had gone through the school like wildfire and Hermione and Draco even more days of whispering and sniggering when they passed, alone or together. Of course, this time they had been caught in an embrace, which didn't help. She was getting a little better at ignoring it, although it was also getting harder to deal with each time. Draco had almost cursed a couple students who had forgotten what happened the last time someone had insulted Hermione. She felt much better about everything they were saying, however, when she went to bed each night that week curled up with Draco, in alternating rooms.

That Wednesday was the full moon and both Hermione and Draco were particularly worried because of the recent caterwauling charms and such, but other than their tossing and turning they slept through the night uninterrupted. The usual note from Harry said that nothing different had happened, all the Aurors were alright, and to be careful. Draco had stopped at the Gryffindor table when the owl post had arrived, ignoring the whispers and talk this created. After Ginny had scanned it she had handed it to Hermione, Draco reading over her shoulder, and all three of them seemed to sag with relief. Draco grinned and kissed her cheek before he left, which resulted in a roar of whispers and a hail of giggles from the people close to them. Hermione tried to ignore them although she turned pink and sat with Ginny, talking in undertones about the werewolves.

Hermione was able to really get down to her homework once she knew that the last full moon had not resulted in some horrible attack or the springing of a plan long in the making. She almost wondered if her imagination had been too overactive with regard to Greyback's plans. She still felt that they weren't, but exams were mere weeks away now, and she was trying to work frantically to review as much as she could. She retreated to her room to work that night, as Draco was out on a penultimate Quidditch practice a few days before the final match of the year.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sadness through her pre-exam nerves that her final year at Hogwarts was coming to a close. She was nodding off and put her book on the nightstand, and was drawing the curtains when she heard the now familiar click of claws on the stairs. She was a little surprised to see Draco push her door open as a dog and close it as a man, but she was certainly not unhappy. She smiled and waited for him to remove his robe and join her under the sheets before she finished pulling the hangings shut.

Draco was getting more and more nervous each day as the final match of the year drew closer, and Hermione hoped that her unspoken support of his skill was helping. She knew he was a truly excellent flyer, and she was willing to bet that he would catch the Snitch this game as well; it was just whether he could catch it at exactly the right time that was the question. She did her best to keep up his spirits and not to bother him with studying.

He slept in her room the rest of that week, even the Friday night before the final game. On Saturday morning he was up early, however, and by the time she woke up to go down to breakfast, he had gone. She looked at the depression in the pillow and the disturbed sheets and thought with fondness of the days at his flat when they didn't have to sneak to each other's rooms and leave early to avoid notice. She dressed and left her book bag in her room, heading down into the common room, which was empty, and then to the Great Hall. Her appetite was returning and she ate a good breakfast, smiling at Draco who smiled weakly back from the Slytherin table. Ginny sat beside her looking pale and nervous.

Hermione went down to the pitch arm in arm with Ginny, with Megan, Ernie, and Dean beside them and the rest of the Gryffindor team trotting along behind them. The two Hufflepuffs joined them in the Gryffindor section of the crowd and they looked around as the stands filled. It seemed like the entire school was turning out for the last game and Professor McGonagall was taking her place in the top box with most of the staff and the glittering Quidditch Cup.

Hermione and Ginny clutched each other's hands tightly as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws marched out onto the pitch to tremendous applause. Hermione was worried about this one: if Slytherin won she would have a very happy boyfriend but devastated best friend, and if Slytherin didn't make it Ginny would have won, but Draco would be angry with himself. They kicked off and the brooms rose.

Hermione's eyes mostly followed Draco as he circled high above the game. Blaise was flying better than he had in the first game, faster, more aggressively, and leading the other Chasers in a relentless attack of the Ravenclaws. But the Ravenclaw Chasers were holding their own and were focused on giving the Slytherins as few opportunities as possible to even gain possession of the quaffle. Blaise scored and so did another Slytherin Chaser, and Draco successfully blocked the Ravenclaw Seeker from pursuing a glint of gold. The Slytherins scored again and Ginny flinched.

Hermione attempted to plan in her head how she would console either Ginny or Draco when one of them lost. Ginny had still played brilliantly all year and she had led her team to victory in every game and Draco had caught the snitch in every game. Hermione briefly considered how they would have done if all of the best players had been able to play on one team. She felt that if Ginny had been able to put Blaise and Draco on a team with her, they would have been competition for semi-professional teams. Of course, they would have simply steamrollered the other Hogwarts teams and that wouldn't have been much fun.

The Ravenclaws had scored multiple times, but so had Blaise and the score was rising. Only a few more goals and Draco could catch the snitch. But Draco was having his own problems: the Ravenclaw Seeker was streaking off and this time Draco had a hard time making this opponent lose sight of it. Megan asked, and Hermione explained that he couldn't feint seeing it himself, because the Ravenclaws were well aware that he didn't want to catch it yet. They wouldn't fall for it. Another Slytherin Chaser scored and Ginny was practically rocking in her seat.

Blaise had the quaffle, and he and his Chasers were shooting towards the Ravenclaw goal at an unstoppable pace when the Ravenclaw Seeker took off. Blaise didn't lose focus, even as Draco shot past a few feet away, and scored again. Hermione and Ginny held each other's hands so tightly their knuckles were white. The Seekers whirled and spiraled in the air, each trying to beat one another to the tiny, fleeing speck, while their team's Chasers were locked in a furious battle for the quaffle. Hermione didn't think Draco was going to be able to shake off the Ravenclaw Seeker this time, they were right beside each other; it would be either catch the Snitch, or lose. The Ravenclaw Seeker was reaching out. Hermione held her breath. Blaise wasn't going to be able to score in time. Draco would be shattered if he didn't catch the snitch. His green clad arm shot out with lightning speed and snatched the snitch out from under the Ravenclaw Seeker's fingers.

Hermione and Ginny rose to their feet as one. Blaise dropped the quaffle. There was cheering, but it was muted as those in the crowd who had watched the scores added up in their minds. Ginny looked at the rest of her team. Megan stood, putting a hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione watched Draco circle with the snitch clasped in his hand. Her eyes flicked up to Professor McGonagall. Even from this distance the professor seemed to be frozen in shock. Madame Hooch flew over, hanging beside the box a hundred feet in the air to speak with McGonagall. The two women nodded and McGonagall looked directly over at them, waving a hand to indicate the Gryffindor team should come down to the pitch. She swept out of the box, Filch tottering after her carrying the Cup.

Hermione didn't like having to watch from the stands, but she didn't think this was going to be an appropriate time to be on the pitch. Megan squeezed her arm.

"What's happening?" She said. She hadn't bothered much about the Quidditch this year.

"They've tied. Gryffindor and Slytherin have tied. I'm not sure if it's ever happened before. I wonder if they'll give it to Gryffindor because we beat Slytherin in the game in March." Hermione said vaguely.

The players were touching down now as Ginny and the Gryffindor team came out onto the pitch with Professor McGonagall, Filch, and the Cup, to a roar from the Gryffindor crowd. The Ravenclaws moved back as Professor McGonagall stood between the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams. She pointed her wand at herself and spoke to the tense, waiting crowd.

"As some of you may have realized, for the first time in centuries there has been a tie for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. It is the custom in such circumstances," McGonagall said, pausing, "That we consider both Houses the winner of the Cup." With a wave of her wand the Cup Filch had set down split into two, so that two identical glittering Cups sat on the lawn.

The crowd erupted into applause, both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors so ecstatic at winning they didn't care that they shared the honour with their rivals. Hermione joined them, cheering for Ginny and for Draco. He couldn't be unhappy about this: he had caught the Snitch in every game, his friends were happy, and they had still won. She saw people leaving the stands and students as well as guests making their way onto the pitch. Hermione made her excuses to Megan and hurried down, snaking through gaps in the crowd with the skill of a cat.

They were forming a semi-circle of clapping, cheering students in front of the teams, and Hermione managed to get to the front. Reporters seemed to have been allowed to visit, because there were men with cameras taking pictures of the two teams. Ginny and the Slytherin captain shook hands in front of the Cups, and Draco was grinning broadly, shaking the hands of each of the Gryffindor players. A couple of the Gryffindors looked shocked, but returned his grin, especially when the rest of the Slytherin team followed him. Dean didn't hesitate, his grin never fading as he shook his friend's hand. When Draco got to Ginny he bowed first as there was a flash of a picture, and she laughed, shaking his hand when he straightened.

Hermione beamed. She really couldn't have thought of a better outcome for the game. She watched as the two teams posed for more pictures, together and separately. Draco had seen her in the crowd, and flashed a brilliant smile toward her. She tried to wait with patience for the pictures to finish, and when they finally did and the crowd began to mill about, she rushed forward, hugging Draco and Ginny together.

"Congratulations, both of you!" She said, squeezing them tightly.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said, grinning.

"I would have liked to have won outright, but since its Ginny I think I can bear it." Draco drawled, grinning. Hermione smacked him lightly and Ginny laughed.

"Are you coming to celebrate with us, Hermione?" Ginny asked, and Hermione glanced at Draco.

"Go. I'm going to go down to the dungeons with the Slytherins for a couple hours, and then Blaise, Dean, and I thought we'd bring the party back to our common room." He said and then leaned forward conspiratorially. "Let's try to give Blaise a canary cream." Ginny and Hermione laughed, and Draco gave her a peck on the cheek, turning to rejoin his team.

"Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger? My readers are just dying to hear how Malfoy senior's arrest affected you both, and your legendary relationship. The dangerous father reminding you and Ms. Granger of your checkered past, showing Ms. Granger what you are capable of, Mr. Malfoy? There were reports you two were arguing before Malfoy senior arrived. Having any second thoughts, Ms. Granger, about giving up an Order of Merlin, First Class recipient for a former Death Eater?" There was no mistaking that voice or the obvious rudeness. Rita Skeeter was slinking up beside them, her notebook and acid green quill floating, poised, in the air next to her.

"It doesn't concern you, Rita." Hermione said, not even trying to keep the coldness from her voice. Draco glanced at her in surprise. He looked impressed she could be so obviously angry with anyone.

"Oh come now, Hermione, my dear. I am concerned with anything my admiring public is interested in. You can tell me, sweetheart. Just a little something." Rita urged, honey dripping from every word.

"Back off, Skeeter." Draco growled. He managed to restrain himself from putting an arm around Hermione. There was no way Skeeter would miss that.

"Protective, are we, Mr. Malfoy? Is that why you dueled father dear? To protect her?"

What angered Draco the most was not her rudeness and her prying, but that she had been right. He couldn't have lived with himself if he had allowed Hermione to he hurt.

Hermione felt her arm gripped by Draco, who steered her toward the exit of the pitch, Ginny trotting beside them. The three of them completely ignored the staring crowds. The rest of the two teams followed behind them, still grinning with the high of their victories. Hermione tried not to look at Skeeter, but she did notice Draco turn his head partially, not looking at the woman, but so she could hear him as they passed.

"If you keep harassing either of us, Skeeter, I may just invest in some of that muggle bug spray. We can try it together, and see if it works."

Hermione couldn't resist a glance at Skeeter and saw the woman had turned pale with horror and anger. They stalked past and she thought she heard a member of the Gryffindor team blow a raspberry at the reporter. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing until they were out of sight and she let it escape. The other two began to laugh as well.

"You know, after that I think she's equally likely to follow you more as leave you alone." Ginny said with a grin.

"Yes, but until then we can enjoy the joke." Draco drawled with a grin.

"If not her, it'll be someone else." Hermione said with a sigh. "She's just nastier than the others."

"Maybe it's time we met some of the others, then." Draco said, his grin fading into a thoughtful expression, and then he smiled at her. "Regardless, have some fun with the Gryffindors, and I'll see you in a couple hours." He gave her a gentle kiss and a push in Ginny's direction. The two girls laughed and went back up the sloping lawn together, the rest of the Gryffindors following. Hermione glanced back and smiled at Draco before he disappeared in the crowd.

She and Ginny were swept up in a rowdy crowd of Gryffindors on the way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. When they reached it and Ginny told the Lady the password, Hermione was horrified to realize that it had been so long since she had been there that there was a new password and she didn't know it. She tried to forget the feeling that she no longer belonged here while other Gryffindors appeared with food from the kitchens. She hadn't decided to move on, the world was simply sweeping her in a different direction that was new and a little frightening. But at least she had friends and she had to remember that. And right now, she owed a friend. She had never liked these Quidditch parties, especially when she had revision for exams to do, but she was here more to support Ginny than anything.

Hermione did her best to be cheerful, smiling and chatting, and finding plenty of young Gryffindors willing to talk, or mostly listen to stories of her adventures with Harry. She stayed for an hour and a half or so, drinking a butterbeer and being generally pleasant. When she was obviously getting restless, Ginny found her and talked for a while, grinning the whole time.

"At least you don't have to avoid talking about Quidditch around me now, and not see me for days before a game." Ginny said.

"Yes, because I talk about Quidditch so much." Hermione said, rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Careful, Hermione, Draco's wearing off on you." Ginny said with a grin. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny laughed. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. We all like him now. Look, thanks for coming. Go see if your lover boy is back in your common room yet."

"Ginny!" Hermione said, glancing around in horror to see if anyone had heard.

"It's fine," Ginny grinned. "Go on, see if he's there. Give him a kiss from the Gryffindors, and do your best to give Blaise a canary cream for all the trouble he's caused you."

Hermione laughed and hugged her best friend tightly, and Ginny's smile told her that her friend understood how much this meant to her. She was used to the Gryffindors not noticing when she left these Quidditch parties for the girls dormitories or the library, but this time people swarmed between her and the portrait hole, shaking her hand and begging her not to go. She was mildly horrified by this very personal manifestation of her celebrity. She had never considered herself much of one before, and this was much different than the whispers and the stares. She had always felt familiar and comfortable in the common room, like she was equal to everyone inside it, even if she was a prefect. She was uncomfortable with everyone treating her as if she was more interesting than them. Usually people thought she was much less interesting than them; an uninteresting know-it-all whose corrections were irritating.

Hermione managed to detach herself from the crowd of Gryffindors and squeeze an escape out the portrait hole into the blissfully empty corridor. She leaned against the wall for a second, drinking in the feeling of the cold stone under her forehead. It was refreshingly real after the unreality of her treatment in the common room and her sense of no longer belonging. She spread her fingers against the wall, thinking of everything that she had been through here; right here, beside the portrait hole. How many different students, Gryffindor and otherwise, had these stones seen? Hundreds of years and thousands of students had passed into the room beyond the portrait and more still had passed this hall. Hermione wondered if any had stood on these exact stones before her, and leant against the wall like she now did. She remembered standing there in their third year, looking at the torn portrait after Sirius had tried to enter. She remembered when the Fat Lady had left in their first year and she, Neville, Harry, and Ron had been locked out when she had been scolding Harry for his rule breaking. They had been forced to go with him where he had thought he would duel Draco. Draco. She was really proud of how much he had matured.

Suddenly she straightened, pulling her hand off the wall. Her time here was almost up, but she was going to make the most of it. She marched down the hall to the eighth year's common room. She gave the suit of armour the password and stepped through, looking around eagerly, but the Slytherins had not returned yet. Theo was there, however. Like her, he didn't much enjoy the Quidditch parties and had slipped out early.

They sat and talked as they waited. Theo had not returned much earlier than her and they both knew better than to try and get any work done, especially since they had no idea when the others would be returning. Dean came back first, carrying a basket of butterbeer. Everyone opened one, the two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs were there to congratulate their friends. Draco and Blaise entered soon after both with as much food as they could carry. They put their loads down and Draco grinned at her and scooped her up, lifting her off her feet and whirling her around, kissing her when he put her down. Their friends all clapped and cheered and Hermione turned bright red in embarrassment while Draco grinned broadly. Maybe not completely belonging to Gryffindor anymore wasn't so bad.

Hermione did feel a little guilty about it, but she enjoyed this second party with the eighth years more than the Gryffindor one. It certainly helped that Draco kept shooting her wide grins which showed both his pride in his win and his affection for her. All the other eighth years seemed to notice and she received a number of winks, knowing smiles, or grins. She wasn't sure she had ever felt so loved or important to one person. Draco's looks were making it clear that she was the only woman in the room to him. He acknowledged and talked to the others, but his eyes flicked to her all the same. She frequently turned pink at the thought of this handsome man having eyes only for her.

Draco still talked with their friends, however, and it seemed only when Blaise made a comment about it did he notice how clear he was making his affection for Hermione. He showed his defiance of Blaise by kissing Hermione again to cheers from the rest of the group, and Blaise grinned. A little later Hermione noticed the items on the tray Blaise was choosing items from rearrange themselves. Draco winked at her from the other side of the room. Hermione was talking to Megan, Sue, and Mandy and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself laughing. The girls looked curiously at her and Draco, and started to question her but she waved them quiet.

A few seconds later they were rewarded for their patience when Blaise paused in his discussion of the game with Theo to bite into what looked like a custard. In a puff of feathers he had turned into a Blaise-sized canary and the watching girls burst into laughter. Draco, Dean, and Ernie roared with laughter and Theo blinked with surprise, joining in once his brain caught up with his eyes.

Blaise managed an outraged squawk at Draco before he turned back, feathers falling in a pile around him. Blaise seized another cream and chased Draco around the room with it, trying to stuff it in his mouth. It was only when Draco paused to send creams flying at Dean and Theo with a flick of his wand that Blaise caught him. Hermione and the girls ducked behind a couple of armchairs as all three men turned into large birds.

It quickly turned into a full blown food fight, and the girls stayed out of it only until a misdirected small cupcake hit Hermione, sticking to one cheek before its weight pulled it down, landing on the floor with a wet smack. Suddenly the girls entered the contest with well-aimed vengeance, and Hermione threw an entire plate full of little cakes, hitting one of the boys each time. She only let up her assault when the tray was empty. A grinning Draco sauntered up to her, looking at the mess of icing and pastry all over her. He was also covered in crumbs, custard, and icing, and he had some stuck in his white blonde hair. He wiped some icing off her cheek and sucked it off his finger with a wink at her. She turned very red and forced herself to breath normally.

To hide her embarrassment, and how much she wanted to snog Draco, she surveyed the common room, covered in bits of desserts. A few waves of her wand cleared most of it from the walls, floor, and furniture. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself had she left that mess for the house elves. The party seemed to be officially over now, and as none of them were hungry enough for dinner after the food from the kitchens, everyone headed up to their rooms for a bath and possibly an early night. Draco gave her a significant look and she nodded in response. He picked up a tray that had escaped the food fight with some sandwiches and squares on it and disappeared down the staircase.

Hermione joined the other girls up their staircase, laughing at their appearances. Sue still had most of a cupcake in her hair. The four of them gathered their things and reconvened in the bathroom. Whoever had put the room together had thoughtfully added curtains around the tubs. Hermione drew them so that the girls could hear but not see her.

It was a relief to sink into the hot water and begin to rinse the icing out of her hair. The girls chatted about magical hair and skin care products. She knew she should pay attention, but she had to focus on the conversation to follow it. Or she did, until Mandy suggested a few things that might help tame her wild curls. Sue even piped up with a potion she knew of, something that would cost much less if she brewed it herself. Hermione asked, and with a wave of her wand, Sue got her the name and whatever else she could remember, the information appearing on a bit of parchment from the pocket of Sue's robes.

The enjoyment of the bath was wearing off as her fingers started to prune and bits of cake and icing floated on the surface around her. She rose and toweled herself off quickly, pulling her underthings on before wrapping herself in the towel. She didn't mind if the others saw her like this, and sure enough the two Ravenclaws had left the curtains mostly open. Hermione finished her routine quickly and left the room with a good night to the other girls.

Hermione hurried back to her room and pulled on her pajamas, leaving her towel and food covered robe with her laundry and covering herself with a housecoat. She cracked open the door to check if the staircase was empty. The other girls were still in the bathroom so Hermione shrank to a cat. It was the work of a second to close her door behind her and then to slip down to the common room. Thankfully it was empty and a well aimed jump opened the boys' door. At least here she didn't have to worry about being seen; of course Athena, Draco's cat, would be in the boy's staircase. She thought it was strange that while in her cat form she should be seen in the very places she could never go normally, specifically Draco's bedroom.

Draco wasn't back yet when she entered, and she returned to herself, hanging up her dressing gown as she looked at this now familiar room. His Quidditch robes were draped over his trunk and his broom still leaned against the wall. She smiled and ran her hand over it; the wood was warm to the touch. She looked curiously at the calendar he had up against the wall, noticing he had written homework and her revision suggestions on it. She smiled at his use of her schedule, and glanced at it, trying not to look too closely; she didn't want to pry. She flipped the page to June and her mouth dropped open. Right there, June 5th, he had written in his elegant cursive at the bottom of the square "my birthday." She stared at the small writing in shock. It was less than a week away and he hadn't told her. Maybe he didn't want anything done. Well, she would have to do a little, at least, and surprise him.

There was a noise behind her and she jumped away from the calendar, releasing the page. The door was still closed, and the sound was coming from the direction of the dresser. There was a small wooden box there that she was sure hadn't been there before. But since this was Draco's room she didn't touch it. Firstly she was feeling a bit guilty from looking at the calendar, secondly, while she didn't think Draco would have anything dangerous, that was still a possibility.

Hermione had gotten control of her guilty blush when Draco opened the door a minute later. He scooped her up and spun her around again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing. The kisses he gave her when he put her down were much more passionate than those he had given her in the common room, and showed her just how much he was feeling. Her cheeks burned and her insides felt like jelly when he released her. He had the most brilliant smile on his handsome face and Hermione smiled in return, blinking away the sudden beginnings of tears. The happiness, joy, and love in his face were so clear and she was determined to remember that expression for some time. This was the moment when she knew for sure that he loved her.

There was a thump from the box on the dresser that broke the spell of the moment. Draco grinned wolfishly at her and walked over, flicking the box open easily. Something attempted to escape, but Draco's hand shot out with lightning speed and clasped it. He held his hand out, turned his palm up, and carefully uncurled his fingers, maintaining his grip on the object with his thumb and index finger. It was the Golden Snitch. Hermione laughed. She knew there was no point in scolding him, besides; she didn't really think Professor McGonagall would mind. She watched as he showed off, snatching the gold ball out of the air multiple times. She even helped him alter his box so that the Snitch would sit quietly in it instead of trying to escape. She remembered Harry talking about his father stealing a Snitch and playing with it to impress the girls under the tree near the lake. Once again it seemed like Harry and Draco were more similar than each knew.


	41. Chapter 41 - Papers and Parcels

AHHH! I'm sorry! I meant to have this up about 7 hours ago! I'll make sure to have the last five chapters up early from now on!

Only five more chapters after this! I may have gone a little overboard here, too. And by a little, I mean a lot, but it was the only thing I can think of, so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy it, ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 – Papers and Parcels<p>

Hermione slept late the next morning and Draco rose with her, both to kiss her silly and to act as her distraction as he went down to breakfast. She blushed furiously as she found her clothes and dressed, trying not to look at him as he exchanged his pajama pants for slacks and pulled on a t-shirt before his Hogwarts robes. She also tried not to think that it was the most of him she had seen yet, and that she might just want to see the rest. She had the impression when he looked at her very red face that he knew exactly what she was thinking, and he grinned wolfishly.

The week passed in a flurry of activity. There was more revision than ever to do as they entered June, since they only had two weeks now before the start of their N. E. W. T. exams. Hermione spent almost every waking moment in revision, dragging a tired Draco to the library or common room with her. She knew he was getting a little frustrated with her again, but this was too important to her to compromise. Well, much. She had budgeted a few hours off to relax with Draco on his birthday, although she hadn't told him that, and had made a few more purchases by owl post as gifts.

She was starting to cut into her sleep now in order to study, and although she tried to get as much as she could, her nerves about the exams were making it difficult to get to sleep anyway. Whenever she was lying in bed, awake, with the revision of the day in her head, she went over it all and got up to correct herself until she fell asleep. It made more sense to her than just lying there and not doing anything useful.

Hermione's nerves increased tenfold when the N. E. W. T. schedule was posted in their common room in the middle of that week. As she was taking more classes than the others she had less time off, and so less time to study, and she attacked her revision with more than her usual furiousity. Draco pointed out that she only had one more class than him, so seven to his six taking place over ten days, but it didn't help much. Besides, Hermione noticed that the nerves were even starting to get to him. He complained less and less about the amount of revision she wanted to do and she could tell he was losing sleep too. She also couldn't forget her last exam marks. She had to match her OWLs, at the very least, with an O in everything except Defense Against the Dark Arts. And that one E had bothered her, and still bothered her. She wanted-she needed-top grades in every class, although she could live with just matching her OWLs. If she did worse, however, she didn't think she would be able to look herself in the mirror again.

She and Draco were so focused on their studying that the week passed before she knew it. The things she had ordered for his birthday had arrived earlier in the week, sent to Ginny so that he wouldn't notice, and then given to her after. Once she had received the packages from her friend she had wrapped them up right away in simple paper with a wave of her wand and forgotten them in her trunk.

On Friday, the day of Draco's birthday, she went down to the Great Hall and joined Ginny as usual. Draco appeared a few minutes later, yawning but smiling at her. She smiled back and poured herself some pumpkin juice. She had decided not to say anything until after dinner, and so she was going to follow his lead all day.

But soon it seemed like she would not be able to follow that plan when the owl post arrived and Draco looked completely stunned to see almost a half dozen owls flying towards him. Hermione and Ginny laughed to themselves, although Hermione knew he must be incredibly shocked if it was showing through his normal calm. They both recognized Harry's owl and they were willing to bet that another would be from Aunt Andy. Another was clearly his eagle owl with what looked like a school owl flying on either side of Errol, supporting the elderly bird clutching a small package. Draco stared, his mouth hanging open until Theo nudged him. He shook himself and shot a suspicious look at Hermione before his calm mask slid into place and he began to untie the mail. Hermione nudged Ginny, who sighed and closed the book she had been studying from, grabbing some toast on their way out. Draco's face was a little red when he caught up with them, a little emotion getting through his calm mask.

"How did you find out, and did you tell them?" He growled, grabbing her arm and steering her into a classroom. She took a calming breath and tried not to feel hurt.

"I didn't, actually. I told Ginny because I needed to send things to her, but that's it. And I saw it on your calendar." Hermione admitted. This was a good start to the day.

"I didn't tell them either. So, happy birthday, Draco." Ginny said, grinning, and giving him a punch on the arm. He didn't grin back but he relaxed and stopped grimacing.

"Happy birthday," Hermione said softly, kissing his cheek. "I wasn't going to say anything until after dinner, so your card and gift is still in my room."

"I didn't want anything!" Draco complained, throwing his hands up. "Mother always made a big deal, I wanted to get away from that this year..." He trailed into silence. He pulled the letters and packages out of his bag and stared at them sitting on the desk. Hermione noticed he hadn't been shocked out of his caution of his own family: he had wrapped the one from his mother in a napkin. "She made it much bigger than it should have been, and it was clear it wasn't out of lo-caring. It was because I'm a Malfoy, her only heir, a pure blood." He said bitterly, glancing at Hermione with a guilty look.

"Well, I don't think this is making it a big deal. I know Hermione doesn't have a surprise party planned, or anything." Ginny said. "And we can also assure you that most of those were not sent to you because you're a Malfoy."

Hermione looked at the envelopes and the three parcels. The parcels were from Aunt Andy, the Weasleys, and Narcissa Malfoy, with letters from the first two as well as Harry, and one with Professor McGonagall's hand.

"Draco, Harry or Aunt Andy probably found out, and they and Mrs. Weasley sent something because you have been a good friend to them, they like you, and they want you to be happy on your birthday." Hermione said with a smile, taking his hand.

"Yeah, mum does this stuff all the time. Just wait until next Christmas. Maybe she'll make you a Weasley jumper." Ginny said with a grin and Draco looked at her in horror, making the girls laugh.

"Yes, you're both right. Thank you." He said finally, squeezing Hermione's hand before releasing it.

"Well, come on, open your presents." Ginny said, sitting on a desk to watch. "I have to make sure mum didn't send you anything embarrassing I have to apologize for."

"This is embarrassing enough already." He grumbled, but picked up Harry's letter and slit it open with a small knife in his pocket. Hermione looked at it with a frown. Draco noticed and grinned. "I haven't told you all of my secrets quite yet, my dear. Where would the fun be if I did?"

He read the inside of the card and wordlessly passed it to Hermione and Ginny to read. Harry had found something showing a Quidditch player scoring a goal on the front and "Harry Birthday" in large letters. Hermione smiled when she read what he had written on the inside.

_Hey mate,_

_Congrats on the Quidditch game. Ginny said you flew really well. Maybe we could have a rematch sometime. So, did you know I have a Black family tree in my house, and you're on it? Between that and Aunt Andy we figured out when your birthday was. Well, we're a bit hurt you didn't tell us yourself and Aunt Andy might chew you out for it next time you see her, by the way. Look, you're our friend now, and we want to do something for you. So thanks, mate, for being fun to be around, and for being such a good friend to Hermione and Ginny at Hogwarts. I don't know if you'll thank me for telling Mrs. Weasley, but I gave her a little something to send you._

_Happy birthday,_

_Harry_

Hermione looked up and saw Draco had opened the small package from Mrs. Weasley which contained some broomstick polish from Harry and some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade fudge, as well as a joke wand and some puking pastels from George. There was a polite card from Mrs. Weasley, which Ron had also signed, and George had written that Draco was to try to use the pastels to get out of his N. E. W. T.s. Hermione was sure his mother hadn't seen that, but they all laughed at it.

As Harry had predicted Aunt Andy both scolded Draco for trying to keep his birthday from them and sent her and Teddy's love. She had included a sheet of paper on which Teddy had scribbled an adorably bad drawing of Draco, with Teddy's name, age, and the subject of the drawing written neatly by Aunt Andy on the back. Since she knew he could buy just about anything he wanted, she had sent him a small book that she had filled with stories of the other side of his family, the side and the stories she knew he wouldn't have heard from his parents.

The note from Professor McGonagall had nothing to do with their schooling, but simply congratulated Draco on his excellent flying, wished him a happy birthday, and luck on his exams. Hermione was as mystified as to why Professor McGonagall had sent it as Draco, but she suspected she wasn't the only one who had just gained a powerful new friend.

Draco had a hand on the letters and the paper, looking at the kind words from his friends. When Hermione put a hand on his arm he turned and smiled at her and Ginny. His expression was hard to read. He seemed to be keeping his calm mask firmly in place but his grey eyes were warm, if a little stormy. _He doesn't know how to handle all these shows of affection_, Hermione thought.

"We have a free period today; maybe you can use some of it to write thank you letters." Hermione suggested.

"Yes. Thank you." Draco said, kissing her cheek. He carefully packed the cards and gifts in his bag, and ended up staring at the elegantly papered parcel from his mother.

"What about that? Would she send you something dangerous?" Ginny said, looking at it with suspicion.

"Possibly. She hasn't told me what she thinks about her son being responsible for her husband's arrest yet. She might be proud of my strength and skill, but she is not happy with my choice of allegiance. She is also much more subtle than father. I don't think she would cause me any real harm, but I don't know how far she might go if she thinks she's losing me to bad decisions." Draco said carefully, ignoring Ginny's snort and Hermione's giggle at his praise of himself. He poked at the parcel with his wand. "I don't feel any magic." He said, still sounding suspicious.

A wave of his wand removed the paper and revealed a plain wooden box, about the same size as his hand. He found a quill in his bag and, careful not to touch the box himself, he used it to open the clasp, pulling his hand away quickly the instant it opened. There was a split second pause, an almost inaudible click, and Draco slammed into Hermione, pulling Ginny down with one arm, the three of them hit the floor hard.

"What in Merlin's pants was that?" Ginny said angrily.

Draco lifted his head and helped them up when he was sure it was clear. He walked to the wall, conjuring a couple of handkerchiefs and used one to pick up something off the floor near the wall and deposited them on the other. He returned and gently deposited them on the table.

"See here?" He said, pointing at the latch without touching it. There was a little spine on the inside. "Meant to give the person who opened it a prick and deliver something, poison or something. Who knows what mother has on it. Not poison, not to kill me, maybe some kind of paralytic or hallucinogen, something to get me sent to St. Mungo's or back to the manor in her care, and then she could give me an antidote. And if I was smart enough to anticipate this, these would hit me instead." He twitched the handkerchief aside, revealing three small darts.

"That's horrible." Ginny said. Hermione knew her friend was having trouble understanding a mother like this. Her mother had dueled Bellatrix Lestrange and risked death to save them during the Battle for Hogwarts.

"I have an interesting mother. She risked her life to protect me when she lied to Voldemort last year, but she thinks this is entirely justified and in my interest. She is probably hoping to save me from myself." Draco said in an emotionless voice. Hermione looked at him. He had matured so much in the last few years. He used the quill again to push the lid of the box open. Inside something lay packed and cushioned carefully in velvet. It was made of gold and a mineral that seemed to change colour as she looked at it. It had a grand base like a triumphal arch of gold covered in what looked like diamonds and a man's portrait. The top was shaped like an egg.

"Draco, is that what I think it is?" Hermione breathed, staring at it.

"Yes," Draco said simply, shaking his head. "Why did she send me this?"

"It's beautiful," Ginny said admiringly. "What is it?"

"It's a Faberge egg. There were only a few ever made for the Russian royal family about a century ago. I don't know the exchange rate or a good estimate of it's worth, but I'd be willing to bet it would be at least twenty thousand galleons." Hermione said and Ginny gaped at the thing.

"More, I think. Father never told me how we got this, but I think it was my grandfather or great grandfather who obtained it, however they did that. And I do know it's one of the lost eggs, so basically the muggles don't know where it is or they think it's been destroyed. Why did she send me this?"

A flick of his wand caused the egg to float gently from the box and sit on the desk, dislodging a card from its resting place in the side. Draco levitated that, too, and wiped it off with another conjured handkerchief before reading it. It simply read "Happy Birthday, my dear son." Narcissa hadn't signed it, but it was clear Draco knew her writing.

"Maybe she sent it because she loves you." Hermione said, quietly.

"Or because it's worth too much to leave in the box, to make me open it." Draco grumbled, but she could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Could the box have been protection against theft?" Ginny suggested. Draco gave this due consideration.

"No," He said finally, "Or at least not entirely. She would have enchanted the box if that was the case. These might make you drop the box and damage the egg. I still think they were meant for me. Besides, those owls are trained to not take attempts to stop or rob them kindly, and I bet she sent a few to escort mine, with so precious a package. Ginny, do you think you could get Professor McGonagall for me? I can't exactly leave any of this lying around."

Ginny nodded and left, and as soon as she closed the door Draco wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly and buried his face in her hair, breathing it in with deep, calming breaths. She murmured reassurances and rubbed his back. He chuckled and kissed her neck, squeezing her in a thank you. Again she got the impression that he was overwhelmed by the love he was receiving, even from his mother. He needed the support from someone and she was the only one he trusted to show a little more of his emotions to.

"She cares about me; she just has a hurtful way of showing it." He mumbled into her hair.

"She loves you, Draco, it's not only caring. And I love you, Draco." She said clearly, still rubbing his back.

He removed his face from her hair and stared into her eyes before he gently pressed his lips to hers. He only released her when they both heard footsteps outside, giving her a squeeze of her hand before he turned toward the door. Hermione just saw him take a deep breath in to steady himself and his calm mask slid into place. The door opened and Professor McGonagall swept in behind Ginny and Draco bowed to her.

"Thank you for the letter, Professor. However, once again I have something else to speak to you about."

"You're welcome. Ms. Weasley said something about a parcel from your mother? I apologize, but I am incredibly busy at the moment, organizing everything for the end of the year." She said quickly.

"Of course, professor. I received this box from my mother this morning. I wrapped it in this napkin and I am not sure if there is anything dangerous on the outside. The inside had this needle on the latch and when that failed it fired these." He pointed out the spine on the latch and twitched the handkerchief containing the little darts. "I don't think there is anything dangerous on them, just something to incapacitate in some way. I don't think there is anything on the inside, but there is then the problem of what _was_ inside." Draco said. He waved a hand at the egg and Professor McGonagall's mouth dropped open.

"Draco, I didn't know your family had one." She said quietly and bent to look at it.

"Don't touch it, professor!" Draco said suddenly when she got even closer and she moved away, quickly, looking affronted. "I'm sorry, professor. It's just that I levitated it out and I haven't wiped it off yet. If mother did use anything dangerous I would rather it hit me than you." Draco explained and Professor McGonagall's face softened again. She nodded.

"Well, I should at least take the box and these...projectiles." She said, eyeing the darts.

"Thank you, professor."

"What would you like to do with the egg, Mr. Malfoy? You and Hermione's rooms are some of the most secure in the building, especially with the extra spells you have put on them and the limited number of people who have access to your common room. I trust you will remove those spells before you leave, by the way."

"I don't know, about the egg, I mean, professor. I wasn't exactly expecting anything quite so precious to come into my possession yet. This is probably one of the most valuable things in the Manor, or it was."

"Would you like me to take it for the rest of the month? It can stay in the Head Office, where it should be very safe, and Professors Flitwick, Miranda, and Viridian can check it all for jinxes and the like. Perhaps we will have Horace look at what is on the darts as well, and what it might have done to you."

"Thank you, professor."

"I'm assuming you do not want the Ministry informed?"

"Uh, no, professor. Not yet, anyway. I think she's just trying to get me back, trying to set me back on what she sees is the right path." Draco explained.

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy. I will keep this safe for you." Professor McGonagall said, flashing him a smile. She floated the egg back into the box and a wave of her wand conjured paper and wrapped everything in it. She turned to go, everything levitating in front of her, smiled briefly at Hermione and Ginny, and left, going out the door backwards to keep her wand and the egg in the air before her.

"Well, this had certainly been an eventful start to the day." Draco grinned suddenly, putting an arm around Hermione and Ginny's shoulders.

Class went by quickly; all their professors were doing review now anyway. There was no point in teaching them anything new when they were much more worried about their upcoming exams than anything. Sometimes, while chatting with Hermione, teacher's pet and Order of Merlin, and Draco, accomplished flatterer, a professor would slip in a few hints about what they might be tested on. Hermione hated getting help like that but Draco just grinned and shrugged.

In their free period before they continued to revise, Hermione helped Draco write thank you letters to Harry, the Weasleys, and Aunt Andy. He also wrote a fourth for his mother himself, but he let her read it before they left for the Owlery.

_My dearest mother,_

_Thank you, it is beautiful and I am keeping it safe. Next time you want to talk to me, I suggest you send me an owl and we can meet. Darts and needles are not a pleasant way for my mother to ask me home. Mother, I am not coming back to the Manor; I like who I am now, and my home is London and with my friends. I like who I am, for the first time in my life. Think about it, and when you have decided, send me an owl. If you decide in our favour, I would be delighted to reintroduce you to your sister and her grandson._

_Your loving son,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled. Draco was right. He and his mother loved each other very much, it was there, between the lines of his letter, they just had a very different way of showing it.

"Very well worded." She said.

"Good, let's go for a walk." He said with a smile.

"I hope she chooses you."

"Me too, Hermione. Me too."

On the way to the Owlery Hermione filled Draco in on what her plans for his birthday had been, and he agreed to more revision with a sigh. They looked over their Transfiguration work until dinner, and then had a glance at Charms after that. Draco stood while they were taking a break and stretched, told her he was going for a walk, and left the common room. She tried to give him the scowl she would be wearing if they hadn't planned this and he had actually ditched their studying. As it was, she attacked her studying again, remembering to yawn once in a while. About five minutes later, Draco appeared as a dog at her side, tail giving a couple wags, and his eyes fixed on her. She could feel his grin, but she scratched behind his ears.

"Apollo! How on earth did you get in here?"

"I let him in. I had a late dinner." It was Theo, who sat down in his usual chair and giving her a sly smile.

"Well, that solves that mystery." Hermione said.

She sunk to the floor beside Apollo and he put his head in her lap, sighing contentedly as she propped up a book. After a few minutes she noticed him open one eye and try to read along in his dog form. Hermione tried not to laugh and waited a few minutes longer.

"Well, I think I need a change of scenery. You coming, Apollo?" She smiled at the others and gathered her books. Draco took her book bag in his teeth, holding his muzzle up to keep it from hitting the ground. The few people in the common room laughed as Hermione opened the door to the girls' staircase and Apollo led the way up, head high. He got a paw to the door ahead of her and it swung open. She just got in behind him in time to see Apollo toss his head up and release her bag and Draco catch it in one hand as it fell. He grinned at her.

"Couldn't resist showing off?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Never," He said with a wolfish grin.

They stayed in Hermione's room that night. He unwrapped her gifts: more books by Dickens and a copy of _The Three Musketeers_. She thought it was about time to diversify his experience of muggle literary classics. For that night, though still with some reluctance, Hermione put her books aside and they spent a few hours free of revision or worry about their exams.

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling both refreshed and determined. They had only a week now until exams began, and it was time to make sure that all their revision was working. Draco was an excellent study partner. He remembered just as much as she did and they were able to fill in the gaps in each other's knowledge. He was also good at coming up with jokes or rhymes to help them remember the trickier bits of information. When she asked him about it he grinned.

"How do you think I got through my exams before? At least Harry and Ron weren't completely hopeless. I think Crabbe and Goyle actually made things harder to remember. Although reteaching them things did help. If Harry and Ron may not have passed their exams without you, those two would have failed in first year without me."

Hermione had hit him in the shoulder for being so egotistical, even though Theo, who was beside them, agreed wholeheartedly.

She and Draco studied later than everyone else in the common room and each night when it was emptied one of them would take their animagus form and follow the other to their room. There they would study for a little while longer before they fell into bed, exhausted. Hermione would curl up against Draco and be asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes. The next morning they would wake up and do it all again. They began to focus on the exams they would be taking in the first week and specifically the first days of their N. E. W. T. s.

The courses had been spread out so that some of the more popular ones were across the two weeks and students wouldn't have too many in a row. Still, most of the eighth years had a busy first week. Hermione and Draco had only Wednesday off with four exams. Draco had only two in the second week and Hermione had three, and she would be taking her Herbology exam after he had finished all of his.

As they took their last classes of their school careers, Hermione grew almost frantic with nerves, although she hid it well in the classes. All her professor shook their students' hands, telling them how proud they were that they had returned, done so well, and were now completing their N. E. W. T. s. When they reached Hermione they wished her well and reassured her that she would to fine.

Most of this made Hermione even more nervous. She studied all day, in the hall between classes, and at mealtimes. She still got the Daily Prophet but she hadn't done more than glance at the front page for weeks. She usually stuffed it in her bag without looking at it and threw it on a pile in her room later.


	42. Chapter 42 - N E W T Examinations

The next chapter ends the mystery of the story title! Enjoy this one which is mostly Hermione being Hermione, and stay tuned for the next one tomorrow! There will be four more updates in three days after today. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42 – N. E. W. T. Examinations<p>

Sunday night found Hermione in Draco's room and pacing, nearly hysterical with nerves. She paused to look at the birthday cards he had propped up on his dresser, and then began to pace again. Their first exam, Charms, was about twelve hours away. Draco sighed and quizzed her about the Protean Charm, then the Fidelous charm, and then about three other charms. She answered every question perfectly. Finally she calmed down enough to stand still and let him hug her. Her head felt swollen and stuffed with information, but she was still terrified that she might either forget or not know enough.

It was only through Draco's insistence that she let him press some tea on her which he had made from some things from his trunk. She relaxed a little as she sipped the hot liquid and started to feel a little sleepier. Draco poured himself a cup as well and stood in front of her, taking a few sips as he watched her. Hermione suddenly looked up at him and down at her cup, and then stood angrily, but stumbled. Draco caught the cup and put it aside, draining his own before he walked over to where she clutched one of the posts of his bed.

"You-you-you drugged me!" She managed through her outrage. He kissed her cheek.

"I drugged myself too. Besides, you need your sleep, my dear, and we both know you wouldn't have slept naturally." He said with a grin. She opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't find anything to say. She was too tired and she knew he was right.

He helped her remove her robes and bra, and she transfigured her shirt so that it reached her thighs before removing her pants. As she got into bed Draco quickly changed, yawning himself. It wasn't long after he settled comfortably beside her that whatever he had put in the tea claimed her and she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke up about five minutes before Draco's alarm went off the next morning. It was a mark of how much she slept there now that she was no longer disoriented waking up in Draco's room. The light through the green hangings was soothing, like the sun shining through the leaves of trees. She sighed as her mind turned, once again, to the task at hand and she rose, dressing as Draco shifted and woke. He groaned and rolled over, throwing the sheets over his head in a clear protest of having to get up for an exam.

When Draco ceded defeat and got up, Hermione changed into a cat as they left. She made her way to the common room as he entered the bathroom and she hurried up to make herself more presentable. They had plenty of time but she was still worried. He was waiting for her when she rushed back down, hair tamed in a plait and teeth brushed.

After a quick breakfast they waited in the Entrance Hall with other eighth years, the seventh years, and the fifth years while the Great Hall was converted into their exam room. Hermione stood in silence with Draco and the other eighth years as they all went over the Charms work from the last year in their heads. She smiled at Ginny and Luna, who stood with their friends in the seventh year. Most of the seventh years were silent as well, it was fifth years who talked quietly and muttered, quizzing each other on their Charms work, as they were writing that exam this morning as well. They hadn't quite learned yet that this would just make some of them more nervous. One girl started to panic as Hermione watched and was comforted by her friends until it became clear she needed more than that, and they brought her to a teacher to request a calming potion.

Hermione took a deep breath, closing her eyes to focus on calming down. She felt a hand take hers and pat it, but it did not feel like Draco's. It turned out to be Megan, who smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, and motioned to Sue, she only other eighth year girl there. Sue, without Mandy's usual support, rushed over and took Megan and Hermione's free hands. Draco shook his head before he closed his eyes and lifted his face to the ceiling, looking like the picture of relaxed confidence before this test of his skill.

Finally they were called into the Great Hall, and the seventh and eighth years sat in sections for them apart from the fifth years with anti-cheating ink and quills already at the desks. They all wished each other luck one more time and found seats. She ended up near the front of the room with fifth years on either side of her but Draco in the desk ahead and Dean in the one behind her. She tried to take deep breaths as she waited and keep herself calm. Draco turned in his chair and grinned at her, and then his eyes went past her and she looked over her shoulder. Dean looked pale and he gave her a weak smile in return for her reassuring one. Behind Dean she saw Theo and Blaise and seventh years she didn't recognize.

The call came to begin a minute or two after she turned to face the front again. She flipped over the paper quickly, knowing she would need all the time they gave her. The first questions were on the Fidelious Charm. She and Draco had expected that; they definitely wouldn't be expected to perform that one, so they would be expected to write about it.

Hermione seized the quill and ink and, bending over the parchment, began to write in her small, neat hand. Information seemed to pour into her mind as she considered the question and she would take a second to scribble down a plan for her answer on the scrap parchment they were provided, and then she began, spilling as much as she could fit in what she hoped was a controlled and directed way. When she ran out of room and information she moved on. One done, two done, then four and only four questions left. She glanced at the hourglass at the front: an hour left for four questions, so she had fifteen minutes per question. She briefly saw Draco, leaning back lazily in his chair, his quill constantly moving, as she shook out her cramped hand. But she didn't let her eyes linger on him, she had something important to do, and she bent over her parchment again, racing on.

Hermione was surprised to hear the call to finish their thoughts an hour later and she scribbled the end of her final sentence before Professor Flitwick waved his wand and all the exams flew to him, landing in neat piles. She stood, putting the quill down and feeling a little shaky, but she remembered she was only half finished. There was still the practical exam to do that afternoon. Draco grinned at her and put an arm around her shoulders, leading the eighth years outside and away from the press of the younger students for the few minutes before lunch. He allowed Hermione to go over the questions with him and Theo as she worried about how she had done. When he started to run out of patience he assured her she had done excellently and led her away to lunch.

After their meals were the practical halves of their exams. They gathered in a corridor where they waited outside a few of classrooms with the seventh years for their names to be called. At times like this Hermione was grateful for her name being near the beginning of the alphabet. She would hate to be in Ginny's shoes, only kept from the very end of the line by Blaise Zabini.

Hermione was the first of the eighth years to be called in. She followed Professor Miranda to a classroom, and was told to sit and wait until the previous student left and then enter. The new head of Gryffindor house gave her a warm smile, a pat on the shoulder, and a wish of luck before she left, returning to where the other students stood and waited. Hermione sat, trying not to strain to hear what was going on in the room. The door would be silenced anyway. She sat and clasped her hands tightly, or practiced the wand movement for any spells she could think of. It seemed like hours before the door opened and a seventh year Hufflepuff left. Hermione exchanged nervous smiles with the girl, who hurried away, and Hermione gathered her courage and stepped in the room.

The examiner sat at the professor's desk. It was a wizened old man who was bent over some parchment. He looked up, and waved her to the center of the room, looked down at his parchment, and back up again. He adjusted his glasses, squinting at her.

"Do I have the pleasure of examining Ms. Granger?" He asked, in a slightly faltering voice.

"My name is Hermione Granger, sir." She said with a smile.

"Hello, my dear. It is a pleasure to meet you. You probably don't remember me; you've had three action packed years, after all. My name is Professor Tofty, and I examined you for a few subjects as well as your friends for your O. W. L.s." The little man said, smiling happily at her. The memory slotted into place.

"I do, now, sir! I'm happy to see you again. Harry always said you were very kind to him during his exams."

"Oh, you're too kind, Ms. Granger. I distinctly remember his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Such a delightful patronus. I believe he taught you, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione didn't know if she was being asked, but she raised her wand and wordlessly cast her patronus. Thankfully she had no trouble and the little man beamed as her otter frolicked around him.

"Perfect, Ms. Granger! Well, the patronus is a charm, even if it is a defensive one, so I think I can give you an extra point for that."

"Sir? If you happen to examine any other members of Dumbledore's Army, they can all cast patronuses too. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley could cast corporal ones in their fourth year. Draco Malfoy can cast one as well." She said, hoping she could spread the bonuses.

"Indeed!" He said excitedly, eyes widening so much his glasses fell off his face. He put them back on hastily. "But I am getting carried away. There are a few pieces of parchment on the table there; please attach them with a permanent sticking charm."

Hermione placed the pages and performed the charm easily and passed the result to Professor Tofty.

"Perfect again, Ms. Granger. Now, those two coins, the Protean Charm, if you please."

"Um, actually sir," She began, she wouldn't have dared be this bold with any other examiner. "I can unstick the permanent charm, if you'd like. I can also reverse the Protean Charm."

Professor Tofty had her remove a little of the permanent charm, and cast the Protean Charm and remove it as well. By the end he was delighted, and if possible, became even more so when she told him she had been able to cast the Protean Charm since fifth year. She made sure to tell him that Draco could do all this too, and really hoped Draco got Professor Tofty for his examiner.

She left her first exam happy and feeling good about how she had done, and with instruction to head back to her common room. But she didn't think she could just go back and sit in suspense, so instead she ducked down a side passage and turned into her cat shape. She trotted back down to where the other students waited. A few heads turned to look at her, but she noticed Ginny, Theo, Draco, Luna, and Professor Miranda paid her close attention. She suddenly worried that this may not have been such a good idea. She went first to the professor meowing and giving her a cat's curious look. She was relieved when Professor Miranda smiled.

"This is your cat, Mr. Malfoy?" She said, petting Hermione's head a few times before straightening.

"Yes, professor. Her name is Athena. I apologize, she sort of goes where ever she wants." Draco said, picking Hermione up very carefully.

"No, no. I understand completely. Just don't let her tell you any answers, yes?" Professor Miranda said with a grin and a wink and everyone laughed. Draco grinned back.

"She won't, professor." He assured her.

Professor Miranda nodded and waved Luna to the next classroom. Draco's hand caressed her head and she tried not to purr and distract the others there. Professor Miranda clearly knew the cat was really one of her students. Professor McGonagall would have told her and besides, she was their new Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. If anyone was going to guess from only seeing her like this once, it was Professor Miranda. Draco ended up not having her long. There weren't many people between Luna and Draco and soon Professor Miranda waved to him. He put Hermione down and came up the teacher. Professor Miranda winked down at Hermione.

"Athena, go keep Ginny company." Draco said, waving her away. The professor knelt to scratch her ear.

"Go on, dear. Don't worry about him, I'm going to give him to Professor Tofty. The man will be delighted with him." She said so quietly that only Hermione could hear her. Hermione meowed and brushed herself against the professor's legs in cat thanks, making the woman laugh. Hermione wasn't too happy about the hidden favouritism, even if it was shown by the head of Gryffindor house to a Slytherin, but she could also rest assured that Professor Tofty would judge Draco fairly.

Reassured she trotted over to the line again, briefly stopping at Theo and Dean to calm them, even if Dean didn't know it was her, and finally went to Ginny. Blaise was the only person in line behind her and he watched as Ginny bent down and Hermione stepped onto her hands, settling herself in Ginny's arms so that her friend wouldn't have to worry about where or how to lift her.

Hermione stayed with her friend until it was only Ginny and Blaise waiting with Professor Miranda. When the woman motioned to Ginny, Hermione licked her friend's hand, meowed, and jumped from her. Ginny smiled nervously and left with the Professor. Hermione stood by Blaise for the few seconds that Professor Miranda was gone. He looked down at her and she meowed, trotting up to him and allowing him to pet her. Professor Miranda returned quickly, and it was only a few minutes before Blaise was taken to wait outside a different room than the one containing Professor Tofty. Hermione followed a little behind her friend and the professor, and when Blaise was seated, Miranda beckoned to her.

"Professor McGonagall has asked me to inform you that you will be examined by Professor Tofty again tomorrow, for your Transfiguration practical, Hermione, dear." She said once they were alone and out of earshot. Hermione returned to her normal form to make it easier for the Professor to speak to her. There was no point in keeping up a pretense.

"But we're not supposed to be told that, professor." Hermione said, distressed.

"Ah, but this is because Minerva would like you and Mr. Malfoy to be able to show just how skilled with Transfiguration you have become. It was decided that Professor Tofty was the most discrete of the examiners here. We are only informing you so that you will not be surprised or worried tomorrow when he asks you to show him your transformation."

"Oh, thank you." Hermione said, blushing at all this praise.

"I must say, it was nice of you to come back to comfort your friends, even if it could have raised questions of academic honesty." The woman said with a smile.

"Professor, you know I-" Hermione began.

"I know, Hermione. The last thing you would do is cheat or help someone else do it. That is the main reason I allowed you to stay. That and it might look strange if I had kicked out a cat. You're very good at catlike behaviour, you know. Oh, by the way, you might want to know that your dog has been pacing in the next corridor since he finished his exam. You two better go and get a start on studying for tomorrow." Professor Miranda said with a wink, a smile, and a wave of her hand. Hermione smiled back.

"Yes, we will, thank you, professor."

She hurried off to find Draco, who immediately jumped up on his hind paws, planted his front ones on her shoulders and licked her face as she laughed and tried to shield herself. When he backed away she bent down to pet him and tell him quietly what Professor Miranda had said about their Transfiguration exam tomorrow. He barked happily and trotted at her side as she walked back up to the common room. It was very un-Malfoy-like behaviour, but he was clearly very happy and she was glad he trusted her enough to be like this around her.

By the time they reached the common room he had calmed down and he changed back to talk, the two exchanging stories about their practical exams. But as they took their seats by the fire, their talk changed to what would be best to study for tomorrow's exam. They bent their minds to the task, breaking only for dinner and then to move to Hermione's room when the common room was empty. They both slept there that night, and thankfully they didn't need any added assistance to get to sleep.

Hermione was still nervous but feeling much calmer when they got up the next morning. Over breakfast they did some last minute quizzing and then stood again in silence while they waited to begin their written exams. When they sat and began, Hermione budgeted her time and then attacked the exam, bending over the parchment and scribbling furiously. Draco and Theo again let her talk over their answers, sure she had forgotten some little detail or other, until they broke for lunch. For their practical exams she was again near the front of the line and while Professor Miranda hovered like a nervous mother watching her children and Professor Sprout led them to the examiners' rooms. Just as Professor Miranda had told her she went into the room to see Professor Tofty again. He was happy to see her and got happier with every bit of magic she had performed, and they ended the exam with her animagus form.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me, in the strictest confidence of course, that for the furtherment of your studies and for your security, you and Mr. Malfoy have become animagi. Would you perform the transformation for me, please?"

Hermione put her wand away and shrank into her cat form, walking up and down and jumping onto his desk for him to get a closer look when he asked. When he told her to change back, she leapt from his desk and her human feet hit the ground in a perfect transformation.

"Bravo, Ms. Granger." Professor Tofty said, clapping excitedly. "I can honestly say you are a pleasure to examine, my dear. If I don't see you again in good luck with the rest of your exams, but I hope I shall see you again sometimes, perhaps working at the Ministry or this school." He said with a delighted smile and his hand held out for her to shake.

"Hopefully, yes, I might apply to the Ministry. Thank you for everything, sir."

"Not at all, my dear."

Hermione shook his wrinkled hand, returning his smile. She liked him very much, she thought. He was really the ideal examiner, putting you very much at your ease, and relaxed like that you performed much better. This time she returned to the common room, thinking she probably wouldn't get away with keeping her friends company as a cat again. Besides, cats were supposed to be more independent, not following their owners around everywhere. Draco returned to the common room grinning, and they took a little time off to lie together in their animagus forms by the fire, making sure the common room was empty before they changed.

The N. E. W. T. exam taking place on Wednesday was Care of Magical Creatures, so Hermione and Draco had the day to study. The next day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, the exam she was the most nervous for, followed by Ancient Runes on Friday, so while they focused on the Dark Arts, they would throw in questions on Runes to keep that fairly fresh in their minds as well. Now that she had time to think about her next exams Hermione getting nervous again. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her worst subject and that was next, but if she over studied for that she would be in trouble in Ancient Runes. It was only because of Draco calming her down that she didn't need to go to the hospital wing for a calming draught.

But somehow she got through that exam, although she was worried about her answers for questions two and five and one of her Defense spells, and she was very sure she had made mistranslations on questions three and four of Ancient Runes. Theo had looked at her with pity and resignation as she had told them of her worries, Dean looked confused and horrified, and Draco sighed with tired exasperation. When she had continued to ramble on in the common room he stood and held out a hand to her. She took it and stopped mid-sentence in surprise. She was opening her mouth to speak again when he suddenly pulled her up out of her seat, making her fall against him. It was only then that she noticed the worry on her friends' faces which turned to grins. When she opened her mouth another time he sighed, rolled his eyes, and kissed her to keep her quiet. Their friends cheered.

The weekend was spent in more study. The next week had mostly optional courses, but quite a few of the eighth years were in one or two of them at least, although not many had Hermione's three. Because she had so many people to study potions with and a few working on arithmancy, but she was one of the only ones taking herbology she was worried she wasn't spending nearly enough time on it, but in her opinion she didn't have nearly enough time for any of her studying.

All weekend they did nothing but study, sometimes with Ginny and Luna and some of the other seventh years, sometimes with all the eighth years, and occasionally just her and Draco. If she had not been so panicked about exams she would have enjoyed the time she spent with her friends and Draco. Each night they retired to one or the other's room and continued to work together, and sometimes Draco would remove his shirt and open the window for the breeze in the summer heat. She would have been seriously distracted had they not been studying for exams. As it was she smiled, briefly considered how handsome he looked, and forced her mind back to potions and arithmancy.

It was potions first on Monday and from her few glances around the practical exam, everyone was doing well. She mostly focused on her own potion, however, and she was fairly confident in it, even if she may have stirred it a quarter of a clockwise turn too much once. She had done alright on the theory, as well, though she was a little worried about her sloppy answer to number three.

They had a day after that to study for Draco's last exam, arithmancy, and Hermione's second last. In the few hours they took off Hermione worked on herbology. It was good for both of them, since Draco was getting restless, being so close to finishing. Some of the students were already beginning to celebrate, although the eighth years had agreed to hold off their celebrations in the common room until Friday night when everyone was finished. The train wasn't supposed to take them back to London until the last day of June on the next Wednesday, so they would have plenty of time to celebrate with their friends, although Hermione suspected it would still be too short. She was glad Draco was planning to have them all over in the middle of July, he was only debating on whether to keep the guest list to the eighth years only or to invite all of their friends.

They were in Draco's room the night before their arithmancy exam, and he had put a little something in his own tea again to help him sleep. He woke up on time, however, even if he looked pale and anxious all morning. At least there was one good thing about it; arithmancy had a short practical, since so much of the practical and theory overlapped. They were finished by early afternoon and Draco grinned at her with the bliss that comes from being finished the last tricky test of eight difficult years of schooling. They went out onto the grounds and walked around for some time until Draco's excitement got the better of him and he ducked behind Hagrid's cabin and trotted out as a dog. He didn't need her to throw a stick; he just ran for the joy of it until he wore himself and returned to her side, panting.

They went back up to the castle like that, and he only changed back when they reached the common room. He kissed her passionately in an alcove before they entered the room and he whispered to her that he would join her in her room that night. As they stepped in Hermione went up to her room to get her herbology things and was just sitting in her chair by the fire when he emerged from the boys' rooms, broomstick over his shoulder. He gave her a peck on the cheek before he strolled out and left her to her studying. This way he could go be excited about being finished and leave her alone to study for her last exam.

Hermione studied until late that night when Draco joined her in her room. She put her book down and looked at the two cups of tea in his hands. She didn't know how much she really liked these herb-assisted sleeps but she would be up all night worrying about this final exam if she didn't, so she took the offered tea cup. He quizzed her on a few things from her book while they drank, and then placed it aside and forced her to settle down and sleep.

Despite her nerves Hermione was relatively pleased with her herbology exam. She wasn't sure about a few of her answers and felt like she really hadn't properly prepared, and she hadn't been quite her best on the practical. However, all her worries suddenly disappeared when she walked back up the steps from the greenhouses and saw Draco leaning lazily on the open doors. She stopped and it dawned on her that she had just finished her schooling at Hogwarts. Draco trotted down the steps toward her as she stared past him, the enormity of the end of her schooling sinking in. She would have to get a job soon so that she would have something to do with her time. What was she going to do with all of it until then? Draco kissed her cheek. Well, she would manage.

They walked out on the grounds and talked, looking at the other students who were also finished their exams and enjoying the fine day. Out here there was nothing but smiling students of all ages. Hermione and Draco walked, passing grinning children, until they met Hagrid working in the pumpkin patch. They chatted with him for a bit and Draco found a stick for Fang to chase.

She and Draco found things to do on Friday, relaxing, playing games, and talking to the other eighth years who were finished, which was almost everyone. Draco insisted that they take a short break from reading since they had done so much while studying. After dinner the whole group of them went down to the kitchens where they begged a little food and butterbeer from the elves. They returned to the common room led by Hermione and Draco who knew all the secret passages and the quickest routes.

Hermione enjoyed herself immensely that night. She sipped butterbeer and chatted with the other eighth years about their exams and their plans for the future. There was no food fight this time, and Blaise was particularly happy about the lack of canary creams. It also seemed that Blaise was doing well with Astoria, despite the amount of time he had been spending studying. They had been on a few in-school dates and she seemed to really like him. Megan had received a letter from the Hufflepuff she had dated before the war and set up a day and time to meet him once she was home from Hogwarts. The other two girls were happy, and Sue at least had a possible job as a researcher in a cosmetic potion company.

It was so nice to be able to chat and relax with her friends, especially after an entire month of constant studying. Hermione was beaming when she made her way up to her room, later joined by Draco. She had been watching a couple of students who were rule breaking by walking around the grounds long after they should have been in bed when Draco slunk in as a dog. She turned and smiled at him, the students banished completely from her mind.


	43. Chapter 43 - The Werewolves' Moon

You're getting this chapter super early because I'm busy today and I feel bad about almost forgetting a couple days ago. And soon you will understand the title. I would love to hear what you think of this one. Enjoy! Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43 – The Werewolves' Moon<p>

She slept in and rose rested the next morning. Draco had left already to avoid being seen by the other girls. Hermione took her time getting ready and found Draco reading in his chair in the common room, waiting for her. They walked down to breakfast together and Hermione thought how nice it was that in the relief of finishing exams the school had temporarily forgotten to gossip about them. When they had finished eating they joined Theo, Dean, and Ginny for some time under the huge oak tree by the lake. Draco strolled at the front of the group with Dean as Hermione, Ginny, and Theo chatted behind them, when Hermione noticed a student bump into Draco. The young girl didn't so much as glance up at Draco, completely ignored his sharp reprimand, and simply tottered toward the Great Hall. Hermione frowned at the girl's retreating back. Now that she thought about it, this wasn't the first time something like that had happened. The younger students were normally quite frightened of Draco, especially if he snapped at them like that. But Ginny asked her what was wrong and she tried to push it from her mind and enjoy her second day without any school work.

Hermione soon forgot her worries as nothing else strange happened all morning, and she and Draco went back up to the common room after lunch. It was then that Hermione fished out the Daily Prophet and actually read it for the first time in about three weeks. Her worry started to creep back into her mind. There was nervousness on every page and she thought the journalists had only restrained their outright racism toward werewolves because the Minister would be upset if they didn't. It was like those articles they had printed about Harry in the summer before their fifth year: no outright negativity, but the werewolf equivalent of "a tale worthy of Harry Potter."

When Draco asked what was wrong she passed him the paper wordlessly and hurried up to her room, returning with the week's worth papers the house elves had left in her room. She began to flip through them, too. Each one was like today's had been, the little comments throughout the articles. There had also been reports of two different werewolf attacks in the last week, both while they had been in their human forms. Hermione looked up at Draco, who was frowning at the papers he held.

"When's the full moon?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You don't think it'll be now, do you? Whatever they're planning? It feels so impossible that they would do something now." Draco muttered, as if realizing how silly he sounded.

"Draco, do you want me to put some of your clothes and things in my bag?" She tapped her beaded bag.

"You don't really think we'd need to-oh, well. We might as well be prepared. I'll go get a few things and I'll check my calendar for the full moon while I'm there." Draco sighed. While he clearly wasn't as worried as her, he knew about the need to prepare for possible trouble, and to make those preparations as soon as possible, because you might not have time later.

Hermione looked over the papers again while he was gone. Why had she not paid more attention to them in the last month? Because she had been studying and writing the most important exams of her life, that was why. Draco came back up with a bag of things in hand and looking a little pale.

"You can put the whole bag in if that's easier. And the full moon is tonight." He said quietly, putting the bag down beside her.

"What if he does something tonight? Here?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm sure the Aurors and the professors know." He didn't look entirely convinced.

"What if something happens?" She said, looking toward the forest.

"What can we do, Hermione?" He growled. "How are we going to help take on werewolves?"

"I don't know, Draco. But I can't just sit here."

Draco didn't respond, he shot her an angry look, and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. She knew he was frightened of werewolves, and particularly Greyback, and for good reason. He didn't want to admit that and he didn't want to have anything to do with them again. She knew he would also be very upset if she put herself in danger again or got hurt, and he didn't want to show that either. But she couldn't just sit here and fret. She might not be able to do much, but there had to be something she _could_ do. Well, she could turn into a cat. She could patrol the corridors unnoticed, keep an eye out.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something to Draco about this idea when he got up and walked over to the window. She felt a pang of hurt but she knew he was only having trouble dealing with things, and probably what he would consider her stubborn attempt to show Gryffindor bravery. Maybe this was something she would have to do alone. She knew how much the Forest scared him; he had been afraid of it, and the werewolves in it, since first year. What if tonight took her in under its trees? She stowed his things in her beaded bag, putting them in the same place she had kept Harry and Ron's clothes the year before. She found something to read and tried to focus on it. There wasn't much she could do in the middle of the afternoon.

Draco watched her suspiciously on the way down to dinner but she just smiled at him. She ate with Ginny and they talked in a low voice about Hermione's suspicions of werewolf activity. Ginny was worried too, and told Hermione that she was thinking of patrolling the corridors tonight with Luna. Hermione agreed, and said she was going to try to keep an eye on the Entrance Hall as a cat. She didn't eat much, she was too nervous to get much down, but she did her best. If she was going to be up most of the night patrolling she would need her strength. When dinner was over she suggested sitting by the lake to Ginny and Draco, and they were joined by some of the other eighth years on the way out.

Hermione tried to lose herself in the cheerful talk as she sat on a conjured blanket near the glassy surface of the lake. But she found her gaze was constantly drawn to the other students who were out to enjoy the evening air. It was a fine night and there were a lot of them. She didn't know if she was imagining it, but she thought there were more than there had been the last few nights. She also tried to ignore Draco's stare, but it was getting a little unnerving. She had the feeling that he knew exactly what she was thinking about. She wondered detachedly if she would have to study Occlumency to keep his future Christmas gifts a secret.

As the evening dragged on the other students began to disappear back into the school. Or at least to disappear, Hermione thought suspiciously. Was it her imagination, or were there more students near the edge of the forest than anywhere else on the grounds? It was getting late and the sun was only a little above the trees now and the other eighth years stood to go back to the castle. Hermione rose with Ginny and Draco, and Draco walked very close beside her as they headed for the castle. What excuse could she make to remain behind, and not rejoin them in the common room? She wanted to keep a look out soon, in case any werewolves tried to get into the castle soon, or any students tried to get out.

"Oh! Sorry, you guys go on ahead, I just remembered I wanted to talk to Professor Miranda." She said, trying to feign genuine remembrance. The eighth years laughed at the idea that she wanted to see a teacher after exams were done. Ginny gave her an understanding nod and continued on, but Draco looked suspicious. Hermione felt a pang of guilt but relief when he went with the other eighth years around the corner. She leaned against the stone and listened to the retreating footsteps, trying to consider her next move. She hurried back down to the Entrance Hall, which was empty, and peered through the great oak doors. There were still students on the grounds, just visible in the failing light.

Hermione almost screamed when someone grabbed her arm and wrenched her around. It was Draco and he didn't look very happy with her.

"Professor Miranda's office isn't out there, Ms. Granger. Next time you try to lie to me, you might want to come up with something a little better." He growled.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really am. But I can't just sit inside tonight. I have to make sure everything's okay and nothing bad happens. Look, you can still see some kids out there." She pleaded with him, clasping his hand tightly.

"You idiot Gryffindors and your stupid heroics." He said angrily, but he let go of her arm. "Let's go."

"What?" She was thrown off by his sudden acquiesce.

"I am not letting you alone to get yourself hurt. You think I could sit in that blasted common room, knowing you're out somewhere, getting into who knows what trouble?" He said angrily. She looked at the floor.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry, Draco." She said quietly. He seemed to deflate a little.

"I'm sorry, too. Come on, let's go get those kids in. The sooner everyone's inside the sooner I can stop worrying about you doing something stupid. We better stay human. We might have to give them a talking to."

Hermione hugged Draco tightly and smiled at him as he grumbled, brushing off her thanks for joining her. They went out into the night, hands gripping their wands in their pockets, but heading towards the nearest visible students. As they got closer, Hermione thought they looked curious. It was a pair of fairly young girls, walking arm in arm, but while one was staring forward, presumably at the Forest, the other was looking around. When Hermione and Draco reached them, Hermione grabbed the shoulder of the girl who hadn't turned her head, and was rewarded with a blank expression on a head rolling toward her.

"Why are you two still out?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was a kindly voice. The stare on the girl she had stopped was nothing short of eerie.

"It's a secret." The girl said in a strangely hollow voice. Draco frowned down at her.

"Well, that's not a good enough reason, then. Back to the castle, girls." Hermione said firmly, and the other girl looked relieved.

"We can't." Came the hollow response.

"Yes, you most certainly can. Is your friend normally like this, dear?" Hermione asked the other girl, who shook her head, eyes wide as she tried to extract her arm from her friend. Hermione looked at Draco and their eyes met. The imperious curse.

"Don't meddle, Granger, or you'll regret it." The girl said and laughed coldly. She wrenched her shoulder from Hermione's grip and ran, disappearing into the darkness.

"It makes sense," Hermione said. She felt as if the spiders' web had suddenly been struck by a moonbeam, and become visible. "You're from Hufflepuff, right?"

"Yes," The girl said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Can you be brave and go tell Professor Sprout that your friend was under the imperious curse and heading for the forest?" Hermione said, crouching and conjuring a handkerchief for the girl.

"Okay." The girl managed, accepting the handkerchief and taking off at a run.

"Do you remember, Draco? More than once students have passed us, and haven't given us a second glance? You snapped at that boy in Hogsmeade, when we were arguing, and he didn't even look at you."

"Of course." Draco groaned. "Why didn't we notice? He must have just had the curse put on him."

"Because we were too busy arguing, and lately we've been focused on studying. The whole school has. With all the work to organize exams for the teachers and the relief at having finished them for the students, we've all let our guards down." Hermione said quickly, pacing. She began to walk after the imperioused Hufflepuff girl.

"Hey, shouldn't we tell someone first?" Draco said.

Hermione turned back toward him and she only caught a glimpse of a shadow detach itself from the darkness and come up behind her. She had already begun to open her mouth, and her mind was just processing the information that she should draw her wand or run or something, when and cold hand wrapped around her throat. She coughed and spluttered as the grip tightened and the other hand pulled her wand from her fingers.

"No, you shouldn't. Unless you want your pet mudblood here to die." Growled a delighted voice. Hermione tried not to whimper. She remembered that voice very clearly. It was Fenrir Greyback. "Nice thinking, figuring out my little plan. I've been working on it for a while, and now you get to be a part of it."

Hermione could practically feel his grin. He was backing up and dragging her with him, her toes barely even touched the ground. She fixed her eyes on Draco, who was watching Greyback with a face that looked grey and bloodless in the moonlight, a little fear getting through his expressionless mask. Draco followed as Greyback moved backward, and suddenly to Hermione they were under the trees. She hadn't remembered being that close to the edge of the forest.

"Aren't you worried about that girl we rescued? She'll go straight to the professors."

"And by the time they find us, we'll be long gone, and you'll be either dead, or one of us."

Hermione shuddered as Greyback ran a sharp nailed finger down her cheek, leaving a line of pain. Fury flashed in Draco's eyes and Greyback laughed.

"We've taken over the acromantula's hollow. I think you saw our battle for it from the castle, around the last full moon. A few have sided with us, and we killed most of the rest."

"Too bad you didn't exterminate each other." Draco growled.

"I always knew you hated our kind, Malfoy." Greyback said angrily.

"Not all of you, just some. Not as much as your old master, Voldemort hated 'your kind'. What's to stop me stunning you now, Greyback?" Draco snarled back.

"You know. Granger, here. I could snap her neck with a twitch, if I wasn't careful." Greyback said, and his voice came very close her to ear, making her shudder with fear and disgust. He laughed at her discomfort. Suddenly she felt him stop moving, his head snapped up and he shouted. "Malfoy!"

"Don't move so fast if you don't want me to keep up." Draco growled, appearing again from behind a tree. He had momentarily disappeared around a bend.

"Wand, now, or I won't snap her pretty little neck, I'll bite it." Greyback snarled furiously.

"Fine, take it you bastard." Draco said, taking a breath to try and gain control of himself as he pulled his wand from his pocket and tossed it to Greyback. Hermione whimpered her protest in vain. Greyback's hand was so tight on her throat she didn't dare try to do anything more than breath.

Greyback made Draco lead the way and lifted Hermione clear off the ground so that they moved faster, but it still seemed to take hours to reach the hollow. Hermione tried to get a handle on her fear, and think through her terror as they went. She really thought that after Bellatrix and Voldemort, Greyback was the person who scared her most in the world, and his claws dug into her neck, his breath disgusting breath on the side of her face.

Suddenly light appeared ahead. Greyback's werewolves had built a bonfire in the centre of the hollow and the smell of burning spider and webs filled her nose. As they entered the other jeered at Draco, and Greyback tossed her into the grip of three unkempt men who cackled and brought her over to the rest of the students. There must have been around thirty students there, mostly from the earlier years, and most looked like they were under the imperious curse. They were tied into small circles. So that no one could hide in the centre and escape the attack, Hermione thought with terrible certainty. She was added to the nearest group where she was at least a foot taller than the others. Only one looked up at her in terror. It was a Ravenclaw boy, and he looked like he could be no older than thirteen. She tried to give him a hopeful smile. Greyback circled Draco and pushed him into the firelight.

"You remember Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy? I don't think there would be a point introducing the others until we see if you become one of us or die." Greyback said with a grin.

"Crabbe? Goyle?" Draco said in surprise. The two men looked up. Their sons had looked much like them, right down to the thick smiles. "You two are stupider than I thought, joining this bastards' company." Draco said, looking at them with obvious disgust.

"It was a good offer, Malfoy!" One of them said angrily.

"Really? I'd take Azkaban, over him." Draco said with a dismissive shrug.

"You never had to choose!" Snarled the other.

"It's not my fault, H-Potter took my side. So are Avery, Mulciber, Selwyn, or Rowle lurking around here too, or where they smart enough to stay where ever they were?"

"You just want more information to pass to the Aurors to save your own skin!"

"Because advancement with the Ministry would really be the first thing on my mind right now." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Who knows what you're thinking. You're a blood traitor, pawing at that mudblood!"

Draco twitched at the term, and before he could respond Greyback laughed and came between him, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"So, should I stand by your mudblood pet or you for the change, Malfoy?" Greyback grinned.

"What, afraid I'll fight back if you stay near me?" Draco sneered back. His face was pale, but his expressionless mask was firmly on. He was in control.

"How are you planning to do that, Malfoy?" Greyback laughed his amusement.

"I can be full of surprises." Draco said casually, sticking his hands in his pockets. His calm seemed to irritate Greyback.

"You think you're clever, Malfoy? Do you hope you'll keep me talking while you wait for help from your precious teachers? Well, we're waiting too! In minutes the moon will be out, and if you don't run, you'll be dead or one of us." Greyback roared, grabbing the front of Draco's robes and shaking him.

"Why wait, Greyback?"

Draco looked up and Hermione followed his gaze. The moon was rising. Greyback's mouth split into a devil's grin that filled Hermione with terror. Greyback's face was lengthening into more of a snout, and Draco's hand flashed from his pocket, his knife biting into Greyback's wrist and black blood sprayed the air. Greyback howled and released him as his limbs changed and he dropped to four legs. The others were all changing too.

"If you get the chance, run! There is a path! The castle is toward the moon and send up sparks if you have your wands!" Hermione shouted to those students who were not under the curse.

Draco took careful aim and with a flick of his wrist sent his knife into the ground at the feet of a Gryffindor boy of about fourteen who was not cursed and looked a little more in control of himself. He managed to get it and began to cut the bonds that tied his group of students. Hermione hoped desperately that if any of them did get a change to run they wouldn't get lost in the forest. They might be able to count on the centaurs to get them out, but she wasn't sure. Greyback was still in front of Draco, snarling with anger and the pain of the transformation. Draco was planting his feet. They probably had seconds before the werewolves would be finished changing.

Well, she certainly had no choice, and she didn't think anyone other than the boy beside her was paying her any attention. She repeated her directions of where to go and focused. She fell awkwardly, the bindings complicating her fall as they loosened without the largest person in them. As she got all four feet on the ground the boy freed himself, not wasting any time to be shocked. He began to tug on another Ravenclaw's arm as a werewolf near them began to growl. The werewolves were almost finished their transformations and they had seconds to go. Hermione shot forward in a desperate attempt and lashed out with her paw, claws scratching through the other Ravenclaw's socks and leaving thin lines of blood.

It worked. The pain surprised the student out of the imperious curse and after a quick look around the two Ravenclaws began to stumble away. Hermione heard a snarl and her head whipped around in time to see Draco launch himself at the werewolf that was Greyback, changing in midair, slamming into him. Matted brown and grey fur toppled over under the force of the white wolf, both snapping at the other, teeth bared.

Hermione looked away. She couldn't do anything about Draco right now. He would be fine for a minute or two, at least. She raced between feet, trying to scratch as many imperioused people as she could. The Gryffindor Draco had tossed his knife to had freed himself and he was now trying desperately to slash through others. The other werewolves were leaping on whoever was nearest and students began to come out of the curses on their own. Screams filled the air. Hermione picked a werewolf who was eyeing a first year girl and leapt, claws sinking into the wolf's head. She clung on as it roared in pain and as it tried to tip her off she raked her claws along the top of its skull. Her human mind recoiled and would have felt sick if she had been in her normal body, but as a cat she focused, flying off as the werewolf shook his head in pain.

She landed on the ground and leapt to her feet. Her attention was drawn by a roar and she saw Greyback claw Draco. Both wolves were covered in bleeding bites and scrapes. She tore forward, pouncing perfectly onto Greyback and raking his shoulder with her front and back claws. Draco lunged and bit Greyback's leg and the werewolf's jaws closed around Hermione. She twisted and her claws left bloody gashes on either side of his muzzle, and when her front paws found his nose and tore, he howled in pain. A flick of his head and she flew through the air, her side slamming into a tree at the edge of the circle, before she fell onto its twisted and gnarled roots. Funny, how you noticed details like that, she thought dully. A cacophony began to blast in her ears as she tried to focus on the wolf with white fur. Ahh, the caterwauling charm had gone off. It should be almost over now... Hermione couldn't get her thoughts to work anymore and her chest hurt. Her vision was darkening but she just thought she saw a flash of white fur over her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Draco howled his fury and his fear, Greyback's blood staining the fur around his muzzle, as he watched the werewolf toss Hermione away like a ragdoll. He lunged again before the werewolf could get his jaws around and bit down on Greyback's neck. The werewolf tried to twist as Draco's claws scratched lines in his belly and finally rolled, forcing Draco to let go or break his own neck. He sprung back, stepping carefully away until he stood over Hermione, growling his challenge at Greyback. He knew he was bleeding in quite a few places, but at least Greyback was doing worse than he was. The werewolf was a bloody mess from Draco and Hermione's surprise attacks. Besides, Draco could reason, plan, and think. Greyback attacked with a wolf's single-mindedness.<p>

Draco's ears flatted against his head as the caterwauling charm went off, screaming like a banshee all around them. He watched Greyback, struck with the fear that his foe would try to escape, and howled a defiant challenge to the werewolf. It was the challenge of one alpha male to an upstart. Since Greyback was clearly the alpha male of the werewolves, it was a clear insult. It worked. Draco smelled the other werewolves fleeing, or trying to, but Greyback howled his defiance.

Draco grinned a wolf's grin and swiped at Greyback with a paw, rearing and batting at the werewolf with the force of a boxer's punch as he got close. Greyback snapped and almost caught Draco in his jaws. But Draco was not going to give ground and he snapped back, his jaws missing Greyback by inches. Greyback danced back and forth, nipping and pawing, but Draco snarled and snapped back. A swipe hit Draco on the jaw as the caterwauling stopped abruptly and Draco felt deaf in the sudden absence of sound. People flooded into the acromantula's hollow from every direction and spells flew in every direction. Draco seized his chance and leapt, teeth sinking into the other side of Greyback's neck, making him howl in pain. A spell hit the werewolf and his body froze in Draco's jaws and he released his grip, giving the werewolf a disgusted shove with a paw.

He crouched over Hermione, watching as Aurors and professors stunned and secured the werewolves in the clearing and then spread out, looking for any who had ran and their victims. The smell of blood filled his nostrils, his own, Hermione's, Greyback's, as well as that of the students and a couple other werewolves. He was glad of his wolf shape. A wolf couldn't vomit. The overwhelming smell was disgusting to his human mind. But his nostrils flared and he panted after his fight with Greyback. He was tired and adrenaline coursed through his system.

His fear for Hermione was too much, however, and he stayed where he was, firmly planted in a defensive stance over her. He watched the Aurors gather up the werewolves, carefully binding and securing each one. There were a lot of injured students. He could smell almost a dozen with wounds of some kind. He was glad he couldn't distinguish between infected bites and regular injuries at this distance. He snarled as someone approached, but it faded when he realized it was Harry.

"Is this Greyback?" He said, pointing.

Draco nodded.

"Right, we're going to get you up to the castle, mate. Professor Miranda's going to take you, and the other injured students will be right behind you. Stay as a wolf for now. I don't think those bites will need to be cleaned first, but we better be safe." Harry said, standing.

Draco nodded again. The adrenaline was taking its toll now, especially now that it was clear that the fight was over and Harry and the others had things under control. He relaxed, stepping back to reveal Hermione, lying underneath him. Harry jumped and started forward with a cry, putting his hand on the little cat body. Draco nudged her small head with his nose.

"There's a pulse." Harry said with relief. "Professor!" He shouted behind him. Both McGonagall and Miranda answered his call, rushing over.

"Hermione!" McGonagall cried, bending down to look at her favourite student. Her thin fingers touched Hermione gently.

"What happened?" Miranda said with concern.

"Greyback?" Harry looked at Draco and he nodded.

Draco looked pointedly at Hermione then mimed grabbing something off his side and throwing his head toward the tree. They all nodded.

"He threw her?" McGonagall said, and Draco nodded. "You need to see someone soon as well, Draco. You fought Greyback?"

Draco nodded wearily.

"You did a great job, mate, warning us and everything. Oh, hey, I found you and Hermione's wands over there, I'll give them to Professor Miranda." Harry said, ruffling the fur on the top of Draco's head where he was free of scratches. Draco gave into his dog instincts and licked Harry's hand, making his friend laugh. "Right, Professor, we're going to start getting Greyback's pack out of here. We think we can suspend them in nets between our broomsticks and apparate to Azkaban once we're away from the school. Some of us are going to follow Professor Miranda with the wounded. Can we open up a fireplace to get them to St. Mungos?"

"Yes. I think we can use the closest staff office. Hermione and Draco can stay in the hospital wing, Julie. Poppy will be able to deal with them. Animagi cannot be infected while in their animal form." Professor McGonagall said firmly, though she smoothed Hermione's fur gently.

They said a few more things, but Draco was barely listening. Harry handed their wands to Miranda and the professor placed them carefully in her pocket. But Draco's eyes were fixed on Hermione in her tiny cat's body as Professor Miranda carefully lifted her. Draco trotted at her side and the two left the clearing at a fast pace. It seemed a much faster trip out of the Forest than it had been going in, watching in horror as that filthy bastard got his slimy paws all over Hermione. He even recognized the bend in the path that he had used to his advantage. It had hid him from Greyback's sight for a handful of precious seconds and allowed him to grip his wand only half out of his pocket and send patronuses racing off to the Aurors and McGonagall. He had dropped it back in and rounded the corner with only a second or two extra. It had been an extra second which had made Greyback suspicious and he had taken Draco's wand then. The stupid bastard should have taken it earlier. Well, he got his surprise when Draco had attacked as a wolf.

The thought of how furious Greyback was going to be when he realized exactly what had happened sustained him out of the Forest. He was getting seriously tired and his legs very much wanted to fold up under him. Then there was his mind which kept returning to the limp body in Professor Miranda's hands. He took a deep breath out of habit to steady himself and a flood of smells entered his nostrils. He focused on those to keep his mind off Hermione and the pain in his limbs. It was also refreshing to have something to smell other than the metallic tang of blood. He told still smell his own blood and Hermione's, but it was only a note and not the dominant smell. He could smell the fear and the exertion from the fight on Miranda and the animalistic versions on himself and Hermione.

He followed the crisscrossing paths of students on the grounds until they reached the steps up to the Entrance Hall and he stumbled, falling against them and the edge of the steps slamming into his weak body. It was really below his dignity, but he allowed himself to lay there and whine. He was exhausted and his whole body ached. He struggled up the steps and he could smell the drops of blood he was leaving behind him. Draco looked up at the little cat; she was his only motivation to keep moving. His legs shook as he reached the professor's side. They got to the steps in the Entrance Hall before Draco collapsed again. He lay there and panted. He didn't think he could get up, this time.

"It's alright, Draco." Professor Miranda said. She shifted Hermione so that she could carry her in the crook of one arm. She smoothed the fur on Draco's head with a gentle hand. He yipped weakly as she pulled out her wand. He felt himself lifted gently in the air. On this comfortable cushion he gave up in the face of his exhaustion's onslaught. He decided to trust Professor Miranda with Hermione and he gratefully sunk into oblivion.


	44. Chapter 44 - The Animagi's Sun

Now you know who was creating those little chocolate swirls in the ice cream for Hermione. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44 – The Animagi's Sun<p>

Hermione felt as though she was drifting slowly upwards through water, out of the darkness, and into the light. Daylight shone through her eyelids and she was lying on something soft. Her whole middle ached painfully and she thought she could feel something tight wrapped around her. She opened her eyes. She was in a bed in the hospital wing and golden yellow sunlight was streaming through the windows. Draco was in the next bed, covered in bandages, and his eyes were closed.

"Draco?" She said in a hoarse whisper. There was a noise on her other side and she looked over. Ginny had been dozing there in a chair, but she jumped up when she saw Hermione awake.

"Hermione! You're awake!" She hugged her friend tightly and Hermione hugged her back, ignoring the protest from her aching chest.

"What happened? How is Draco?" She said, glancing over at Draco with concern.

"Draco told Harry that Greyback threw you into a tree and knocked you out. He said Draco fought Greyback and defended you until the Aurors arrived and they were able to recapture Greyback because Draco had him when they got there. They got about two thirds of the werewolves captured. A lot of the kids got away but there were still about ten that got injured, and Harry said about five of them were bitten. It would have been worse without you waking up the imperioused people and that Gryffindor Draco threw his knife to."

"Oh," Hermione leaned back on the pillows. She was certainly glad they had helped, of course. "I hope they don't face the stigma."

"Yeah, we all do."

"Where did they spend the night? St. Mungos?" Hermione said, looking around. It seemed that she and Draco were Madame Pomfrey's only patients.

"Yeah, they're at St. Mungos, but Hermione, this is Monday, not Sunday. You slept through the rest of Saturday night and all day yesterday."

"Oh." Hermione said weakly.

"You had a cracked rib from hitting the tree, some bruising, and the bite from Greyback, but Madame Pomfrey says it's all healing really well and you won't see any adverse effects. Your animagus form kept you from being infected."

"Has Draco been awake?"

"No, not yet. He fought with Greyback as a wolf the whole time so he had a lot of cuts and bites. He passed out halfway up here. Professor Miranda delivered you two. She's been in to check up on both of you a few times, and so has Harry."

Madame Pomfrey had noticed she was awake and swept down, hushing Ginny and helping Hermione change her bandages. She saw that the bite around her stomach was healing well and some of the tooth marks were even covered by new, pink skin. Madame Pomfrey informed her that her cracked rib had been the work of a second to fix. When she asked about Draco, however, the matron went quiet.

"He fought hard, Ms. Granger. If he isn't up by tonight or tomorrow, we can worry."

By that night Draco still had not so much as stirred. Hermione was feeling much better and under the influence of whatever Madame Pomfrey was covering her wounds with, the bite was healing fast. Ginny stayed with her the entire time, talking and filling her friend in on what happened during the full moon and after. The Aurors were all feeling much better now that Greyback was back in their custody and the security around him had been tripled to ensure that he would not escape again. That evening Ginny left her vigil for the first time to rejoin the school for dinner and to let Hermione's eighth year friends know what happened.

Hermione had lay back on her bed. Madame Pomfrey still hadn't let her do much sitting up or walking around yet, despite feeling much better and entirely up to it. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep a little, since she had nothing else to do except worry about Draco. She was mostly successful and she dozed for some time. Ginny still wasn't back when there was a thump beside her, but Hermione was still caught enough in the grip of sleep she didn't open her eyes. Her breath did catch in her chest when a hand brushed gently against her cheek and lips pressed against her forehead. Draco pulled himself into the bed beside her, even though he didn't really fit, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She was completely awake now, but she stayed still anyway.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He breathed. His voice was cracked and weak from his days of sleep.

"I know." She whispered back, kissing his forehead and shifting to give him a little more room. His eyes narrowed and then he gave a dry, coughing laugh.

"I'd be angry you weren't asleep if I wasn't so happy you're okay."

"I was up this morning. I love you, too, Draco Malfoy." She said, hugging him gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. Like a hippogriff has been tap dancing on me. But better now that I know you're okay. Merlin's pants it scared me when Greyback threw you against that tree and you stopped moving."

"Well, I'm fine. It cracked a rib but that and the bite was all, and I'm healing well." She said, looking at the bandages covering his chest, back, and arms, and one across his temple.

"Ginny said you got a patronus to the Aurors and McGonagall?" Hermione said quietly, rubbing an uninjured bit of his back.

"At that bend in the path, when I disappeared for a second, just before he took my wand. He should have taken it earlier, but I'm very glad he didn't."

"Me too. Ginny has been here most of the time since the full moon. She said they got most of the werewolves and the Aurors think a lot more kids would have been hurt without us. She said there's about five that have infected bites though."

"Good it wasn't more. And with McGonagall and Shacklebolt they'll have better lives. The prejudice is what forced Greyback's pack into their divided communities." He said in a faint voice, and coughed.

Hermione forced him to stay still while she got up and got him some water, helping him hold it despite his protests. He was really only doing it for show, anyway. She strongly suspected he didn't mind being fussed over as long as it didn't hurt his pride. She did manage to convince him to go back to his bed and helped him there.

It turned out they were just in time as Madame Pomfrey came out to check on Hermione and found her sitting by Draco, talking. She shooed Hermione back into bed as Ginny reentered, followed by Harry and Professor McGonagall. She was nearly ready to throw them out, and it was only because the Headmistress was there that she didn't, Hermione suspected. Instead the matron gave up and had Harry help Draco with his shirt so that she could inspect the wounds and change the bandages. Draco protested but winced when he raised his arms.

Professor McGonagall listened to Hermione's story while Madame Pomfrey worked, hearing how they had gone after the students and were thinking about how best to notify her when Greyback had grabbed her. Harry shook his head, an enchanted notebook and pencil scribbling down everything she said beside him. Hermione glanced over as she spoke and saw that Draco was covered in dark bruises, but like her own, his wounds were healing well.

Once he had a shirt on again Professor McGonagall and Harry got his story as well, and told their own about the injured students and captured werewolves. The students were recovering in St. Mungo's with their families, their fates concealed for now from the rest of the school. However, everyone hoped that with wolfsbane potion supplied to them and Kingsley working to reverse the stigma they would still have a chance at a normal life. Greyback and his werewolves had been safely put into Azkaban and some of the lesser members would be tried together in the next week or so. Harry was particularly glad that Draco was up, because the Aurors needed his testimonies against Greyback as well as Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco sighed and took the offered parchment and quill. Those three trials were already scheduled for the beginning of July, the week after they had returned to London from Hogwarts. Both Draco and Hermione would need to attend, since this recent attack was going to be the focus of the trials. Harry seemed to hesitate.

"They have a date for your dad, too. Right now, Crabbe and Goyle are on the Wednesday, Greyback's Friday, and Lucius is on the Monday. Sorry, mate, but you got a busy week."

"It'll get it all over with." Draco said firmly. "_Alea iacta est_." Hermione gaped at Draco, and McGonagall looked impressed, everyone else was confused.

"What?" Harry said, eyebrow raised.

"It's Latin, Harry, it means 'the die is cast.' It's what Julius Caesar was supposed to have said when he decided to march his army against his own city. He was sort of saying, well, I've made the best decision I could, now we'll see where it gets me."

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"He became dictator for life of the Roman Republic. Until he was murdered and his great nephew replaced him after a civil war."

"Very well remembered, Hermione." McGonagall added, proudly.

"I've always liked classical history." Hermione said with a smile.

"Do you speak Latin, Draco?" McGonagall asked, looking down at Draco with curiosity.

"A little, and badly. It's not really something that you get a chance to practice. My French is much better. And I'm okay with German."

"What?" Ginny and Harry stared.

"Father was thinking of sending me to Durmstrang for a while, for a more 'pure blood' experience. I needed something to communicate. I'm just glad I didn't have to learn Swedish or something. I hear it's a devil to learn."

Harry would have started barraging Draco with questions had Madame Pomfrey not returned and shooed them all away. She was keeping Hermione for one more night and after she had terrorized them into eating something she gave them both some dreamless sleep potion.

The next day was the day the farewell feast and Draco was healed enough that Madame Pomfrey grudgingly released him from her care. His bites and scratches had all healed, but he had to careful not to reopen them again. They left the hospital wing with strict instructions to take it easy and they returned the eighth years' common room, arm in arm.

Their friends were delighted to see them and they received a number of careful hugs, especially after Draco winced when someone had touched one of his bruises. They told their story again even though it turned out most of it was common knowledge already. How the school found out about these things, Hermione would never know, but it had gone through the castle like wildfire. They even showed them a copy of the Daily Prophet that had made Draco laugh which had reported they had both been infected and become werewolves. Then Theo handed them a copy of the next paper. It said that while the Prophet confirmed they were not werewolves, it had found out they were animagi. Hermione shrugged. A large group of students had watched them change. Their secret was out now.

After a confession to their friends Hermione made a plea for them to understand why she and Draco had kept it secret. Fortunately, not one could dispute the evidence of the last full moon and how this secret had saved their lives, so instead they asked to be shown. Draco had been told firmly that he was not to change for a week or so, but Madame Pomfrey had acknowledged Hermione could, although she probably shouldn't. Hermione obliged them and more than one person was shocked to discover that the cat they had gotten so used to seeing was Hermione. Dean thought it was brilliant, but Blaise looked a little annoyed, especially when Draco grinned at him. Hermione would have been willing to bet both boys were thinking about the time in October when Hermione had first snuck down to Draco's room to work on his Mark. She saw Draco explain a little to Blaise, his mouth formed the words "we weren't dating then, mate, but-" She stopped listening. But they both had been interested.

All nine of them rearranged the furniture so they could all sit in one big circle. They talked and played card games until it was time for the feast, and Draco reminded them all that he was intending on having them over after they graduated near the end of July. Hermione beamed the whole time.

So there had been a plot after all. She wasn't just paranoid, but she, Ginny, and Harry's feelings of something bigger under the surface had come true. Of course, she couldn't go a year at Hogwarts without something life threatening happening near the end of the year. Perhaps that was another reason to be glad she was finishing. She thought she was ready to enter the next phase of her life, and she would be happy if it did _not_ involve anything too threatening. She had accomplished one of the goals which had been most important to her in her life: she had finished her schooling. She would have to wait and see how she had done, of course, but she could get to work researching jobs between the trials and their results came.

She had also come to the end of her time at the school itself. She would miss the old castle, that much was obvious. But this year had helped her come to terms with the fact that it was really not her school, her castle, her Hogwarts anymore. It belonged to the younger students now, and it was theirs to make of it what they would.

The nine friends went down to the feast together to find the Great Hall looking splendid in red and green. Professor McGonagall had already awarded points to the students who had been involved in the werewolf attack for their bravery in the experience. The only ones she awarded by name were the Gryffindor who had used Draco's knife to cut his fellow students free, and Hermione and Draco. There was a thunderous round of applause for both Hermione and Draco, and while Hermione blushed but smiled, Draco grinned, enjoying the attention. It didn't hurt that he still had a small bandage on his temple, an obvious reminder of what he had done. So the House Cup had also been a tie, going to both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione suspected that Professor McGonagall had arranged it to work out that way, but didn't complain.

The feast went late and when they returned to the common room they didn't talk much, but went straight to their rooms to pack. It was strange to enter her room. She hadn't been there since Saturday night and it was now Tuesday evening and everything was exactly as she had left it before they had gone down to dinner that night. It was the work of a few minutes to pack and she closed her trunk and tucked the rest into her beaded bag. While she was putting away the last items she noticed the bag of Draco's things carefully stashed inside. She smiled.

It wasn't as strange as it could have been to sleep that night in her room with it completely bare of all her possessions. She had only occupied it for ten months, and even then she had spent quite a few nights in Draco's room. She pulled on her muggle clothes the next morning, a pair of capris and a simple t-shirt, before pulling her robes overtop. She found Crookshanks and coaxed him into his travelling case the next morning and made her way down to the carriages.

She walked with Draco and the other eighth years out of the school for possibly the last time in her life. All the eighth years seemed to be thinking about that and they turned as one to look back at the castle. It was the kind of place she had only visited in her dreams before she had gotten her letter. That letter really had been a dream come true. And Voldemort had tried to turn that dream into a nightmare, but now, now that dream was going to become reality. She would be making a life for herself in the magical community. She smiled up at that wonderful old school, nodded to it, and turned. Draco offered her his hand and he helped her into the waiting carriage, getting in after her.

The eighth years took over a couple compartments on the train ride back and moved back and forth between them, talking and laughing. Hermione watched out the window as the castle grew smaller behind them and then they turned a bend and it was gone. Draco put an arm around her and smiled reassuringly. Well, the past was behind, but the future was ahead of her and it looked bright. She and Draco were still getting curious looks whenever anyone passed their compartment, but Hermione was getting much more used to it, now. Besides, their fight with Greyback would have added even more fuel to the rumor-mill fire.

Hermione was going back to Grimmauld Place for a while, so she would be safe from prying eyes whenever she wanted to be. She had been half hoping Draco would suggest she come and stay again, but he hadn't said anything. In his defense, having her living there was a huge step, and even if he had wanted to say anything, the full moon might have prevented him. But it would be nice to spend a little time with Harry, anyway. While she prepared to attend the trials of four different people. That was fun. Ah well, she was going to make the most of it. She had escaped death again this year, at the hands of Greyback this time instead of the usual Voldemort, and she was determined to live her life.

It felt like a very short trip to King Cross Station where the eighth years took their time getting their things and getting in the queue for the platform exit. Unlike most of the other students, they were not in a hurry to get away from the familiar train and platform, which they wouldn't be seeing for a long time. Well, until they brought their children to go to school, Hermione thought, turning very red. She was starting to get a little tired of the stares by the time they reached the front and the wizard waved them through the barrier. She and Draco walked calmly through and immediately spotted five Weasleys and Harry waiting for them.

Ginny had already joined her family, and Hermione hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Ron, and Harry. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she hugged Hermione and then Draco, telling them both how glad she was they had gotten away from Greyback and his pack. He thanked her, patting her back a little awkwardly, before he shook the men's' hands. He assured Harry he would be in contact about the trials before he turned to her. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and kissed her. George whooped and his mother hushed him, making Hermione and Draco laugh.

"I'll see you very soon, my love." He whispered, kissed her cheek, and was off into the crowd with a parting wave at the Weasleys and Harry.

Ginny grinned and elbowed her friend as the group made their way to the Ministry cars that took them back to Grimmauld Place. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley only stayed for dinner, and Ginny returned to the Burrow with them. She planned to stay for a week there and then move back to Grimmauld Place on a more permanent basis. The Holyhead Harpies were a Welsh team, but once she got to their pitch once she could apparate back and forth.

Hermione found herself more than a little lost in the first few days of July. She found herself wandering the house, doing a little reading here and there, and thinking about what kinds of jobs she might want to apply for. She ended up going to help George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a few times, not because he really needed the help, but simply for something to do. She even caught a few glimpses of Draco in Diagon Alley and once he grinned mischievously at her as she passed, and she reached George's shop before a Florean's employee caught up to her and handed her a box.

"Talk about déjà vu," George grinned at her. "Although this is a little different."

George had opened the box and he passed her a bowl of strawberry ice cream. It a few strawberries stuck in it as well as delicate little chocolate swirls in white and milk chocolate. Her face turned very red as she looked at it.

"Hermione, my darling, I think he likes you." George said, trying not to laugh as he looked at the creation in her hands.

"Yes. I am forced to agree."

Hermione retreated into the back office to hide her embarrassment. She read the Daily Prophet as she ate, looking particularly at the flats for rent and the jobs being advertised. She found a quill a circled a few perspective jobs when she heard the door open and George enter. She didn't turn around, trying to act nonchalant, but her plan fell apart when his hands grasped her shoulders and began to massage them. She tried to brush him off, turning in his grip.

"George, what do you think-Draco?" She stopped in shock.

"Hello, my love. Enjoying the ice cream?" He said in a silky voice, kissing her cheek.

"Oh you! Well, it gave George a bit of a laugh."

"Maybe I'll do one for him next time." Draco grinned. "I think I'm getting pretty good at the swirls."

"You did-Draco Malfoy, is there anything you don't do?" She rolled her eyes. His fingers began to massage her shoulders again as he thought about it theatrically.

"No, I don't think so. I am perfect in every way." He grinned and kissed her.

"Hey, lovebirds, I'm heading out. You two coming?" George said from the open door. He paused. "And no canoodling in my back office." His grinning face disappeared again.

"George Weasley we were not...canoodling!" Hermione shouted after him, grabbing her things and wrenching the door open. She glanced back and Draco grinned wolfishly at her. He sauntered up to her and took her arm.

Draco joined them for dinner at Grimmauld Place that night. He confessed that beyond seeing Hermione he also wanted to give Harry and Ron a few rolls of parchment.

"I wracked my brains, and this is the main stuff I remember on Greyback, Crabbe, and Goyle. It's not everything, by far, but I tried to focus on the worst stuff, or things that didn't happen during the war."

"Right. We'll take these to the office with us tomorrow. Can you drop by tomorrow evening?"

"Not tomorrow, but the day after, if that works. That's the other reason I'm here. I told you, Hermione, I would listen to you. I'm interviewing a house elf tomorrow." He seemed to sigh.

That was all he needed to say. Hermione launched into a tirade on the injustices in treatment of house elves. The listeners shook their heads and retreated, leaving Draco to sigh and try to take notes. He did try to remind her that she may have to accept compromises. She knew she had a lot of ideas and even the elves themselves were resistant to most of them. She trusted Draco to treat an elf fairly, though. She was a little sorry to say goodbye to him that night, but the tender kiss on her cheek and "goodnight, my love" he gave her left her thinking of him all night.


	45. Chapter 45 - The Phoenix's Dawn

Second last chapter and last from Draco's perspective, although I think there's a bit from his eyes in the last chapter. One particularly paragraph in here I think really encapsulates how I try to write Draco. Enjoy, and the last chapter will be up tomorrow! Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45 – The Phoenix's Dawn<p>

Draco left Grimmauld Place with a self-satisfied grin. Merlin, he loved that woman, even when she was lecturing him. He would listen to another one of those tirades on elfish rights just to kiss her again. He would take on Greyback again to hear her say she loved him. Not that he wanted to. But he would give it his best shot with that house elf tomorrow.

The first of the trials was drawing closer and all of his plans had come together. There was that appointment with the muggle decorator woman who had been surprised at his age but helpful, and he had swallowed his pride and fear of muggle stores to shop with her. He had to admit, his flat looked better now with art on the walls and such. She had been a little confused about how he seemed perfectly willing to spend all sorts of money on picture frames and art, and while he asked for and listened to all her suggestions on the colour of walls and fabric and such, he hadn't let her look at paint or fabric. A few simple spells had taken care of all that.

More than ever this place was starting to feel like a home. Somewhere someone actually lived and not where they just came to sleep. He had even dug through his things and found a handful of pictures. He wasn't very surprised to find he had as many pictures, if not more, taken by the other eighth years or by someone at Grimmauld Place than he did of his childhood. He selected one photograph he remembered Dobby taking of him and his parents just before he got his letter for Hogwarts that was half decent and filled the rest of the frames with ones taken in the last year.

When he finished and threw himself down on the couch he surveyed his work. There was less green around the place overall. He had transfigured some of the furniture and the couch he was lounging on was now a chocolate brown. He had to admit it looked better, if much less Slytherin. And while he had actually put things on the walls, there was still space there and among the pictures. That was good, because he had a plan. He was hoping that this house elf would be alright with being paid, but he also was hoping for more than one new resident.

Draco had gotten back from the King Cross, levitated his trunk up to his room and stopped. There was an unfamiliar book on the nightstand, and it was the nightstand he didn't use. He had left his trunk sitting forgotten at the door and wandered over. _The Fellowship of the Ring_ by J. R. R. Tolkien. Hermione. It had to have been Hermione. This was the nightstand she had used, and if it wasn't hers, he had no idea who had been in his apartment. He had flipped it open and begun to read. By now, he was halfway through the book and fascinated, surprised again by muggle creativity. He was also fairly sure she had left it on purpose and he had been pleasantly surprised. His recent memory of his flat was filled with Hermione and it was nice to find a bit of her still there.

He should have mentioned something, he knew, but he thought that very soon, probably after the first trial, he was going to ask her to stay again. Indefinitely. He wasn't going to call it moving in, that was a little scary to contemplate, but she could come and stay and leave whenever she felt like leaving. He really didn't want to admit it, but he wanted her there. He missed having her around. He felt like he hadn't seen her much that last week at Hogwarts, although he had slept through two days of it, and he had barely seen her at all this first week home. Besides, it had been far too long since he had taken her shirt off. Draco sauntered up to his bedroom with a wolfish grin on his face.

The house elf was right on time the next morning, knocking politely on the door. Draco still checked before he opened the door, however, but once he was sure it was a house elf on the other side he welcomed her. She was a younger elf, without so many lines on her face. She had big blue, shining eyes, and a long nose that curled up a little at the end, along with big, floppy ears. She wore a little dress that looked like it had once belonged to a child. It didn't fit properly and was made of green velvet that was fraying from wear. She curtsied awkwardly.

"You don't need to do that." Draco said mildly. It looked like she would fall over if she tried again. "Come in. I believe its Poesy?"

"Yes, sir, Mister Malfoy, sir." The little elf stepped in meekly and started to curtsy again, but stopped and stood in the middle of the floor.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Poesy. Here, sit down." Draco waved at a chair. She didn't move but looked at him with a mixture of horror and suspicion. "Really, Poesy. Please, have a seat."

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, sir." She said reluctantly and climbed onto a chair, where she sat, staring at Draco.

"Thank you. Now, Poesy. This meeting is as much for you to see if you want to work for me as much as if I want you to work for me. Now, you were recommended to me by Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and to her by an elf in her employ."

"My cousin, Motty, sir." Poesy supplied, and then looked horrified at her interruption of him. He smiled at her.

"Yes. Exactly. Well, let's see. This is the place you'd have care of. It would mostly be cooking and cleaning. You have my assurance, and you will have it in writing, that you will not be mistreated in my employ. Alright, so far?" He said, watching her reaction.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy."

"Well, right now it's just me, but I'm hope-well, there may soon be a second person. And that second person may be Hermione Granger. You may have heard that she has...ideas. I've heard her ideas and while I don't disagree with her, I also don't expect you to abide by all of them." Draco said carefully. "Was that clear?"

"She wants too much change too quickly and if I work for you I'm going to have to take most of her ideas, although you're willing to compromise-" She stopped suddenly in horror, clapping her hands over her mouth. To her shock Draco laughed and grinned at her.

"Exactly, Poesy. I see you understand perfectly. No, don't do that, it was a very good summary." He said, trying to get her to stop cringing. She looked cautiously up at him through her fingers.

"Um, thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Now, I want to warn you about all the conditions you will have to accept if you agree to work for me. Firstly, you would be an employee, not a slave. I've got the terms of employment written down, we both sign, you get a copy, and you leave my employ when we agree or one of us has a good reason, not when I give you clothes. Secondly, I'll be providing you a uniform. Proper clothes, although a uniform, not everyday things, or anything. Thirdly, the wage will be a galleon a week. Hermione would want me to pay you more, and I will if you'll take it." He paused to eye her expression.

"Paying, sir?" She looked mystified at the idea. "But what would Poesy do with paying?"

"Um, whatever you want." Draco supplied.

"Poesy doesn't know, sir."

"Do you have any hobbies? Anything you like doing?"

"Poesy likes...cooking, sir."

"Anything else?" He said, thinking desperately, trying to remember what Dobby had liked to do. "What about knitting, or sowing, or that?"

"Oh yes, Poesy likes knitting."

"Well, you could buy things for knitting, and make yourself things, or make things for your friends and family. You could cook or bake anytime, too." Draco suggested.

"Really?" Poesy said, as if contemplating a new but pleasant idea.

"Yes. And you'd get Sunday off. Uh, I think that's about it. I don't want you to curtsy or bow or anything, and you can say whatever you like to me. I do still expect you to be discrete, of course. There are some important things here." He said, thinking of his old wand. He had also received a note and the wooden box from his mother on the day of the farewell feast. The note had told him that the box was now safe and they had found nothing else dangerous on the box or the Faberge egg inside. Slughorn had determined that the darts had been covered in some kind of slow working drug which would have put him in a terrible state.

"Oh, yes, sir." Poesy said.

"I'm not sure if I've forgotten anything. So, Poesy. Do you think you could live with being an employee? Oh, and you get one of the bedrooms here, there's three empty ones."

"A bedroom, sir?" She said, her voice shaking.

"Yes. No sense having a bunch of empty bedrooms and you somewhere else. I will not have my employees living in a cupboard."

Draco leaned back in his chair, watching her. She looked at the floor for a while, and then her eyes traveled slowly around the flat. Her gaze dwelled on the muggle television for some time and then on the wand in its case on the fireplace, and the kitchen.

"Could Poesy have two galleons a week, please, sir?" She said tentatively. Draco laughed and she flinched as if he was going to hit her.

"Yes, Poesy, you can. And we can renegotiate in three months, alright?" He said, holding out his hand. She looked confused. "Shake, if you agree."

"Yes, sir." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Right. Ahhh, here's the copies of the written agreement. We said two galleons..." He said, writing that in a space he had left blank for it on both copies. "Read it over and if you still agree we'll both sign and you start."

Draco smiled at her and left her to her reading. He put the kettle on and got a second mug out for Poesy. He liked her. She had a certain something that in women was called sass and in him was usually called being a bloody prat. He needed a servant like that. Once she got used to him and was sure that he wasn't going to yell or hit her, or reprimand her somehow, she would talk back to him.

He was a bloody prat, a huge one, he thought, grinning to himself. He was darn well proud of it. If he had people like this little elf bowing and treating him like the aristocracy he would start to believe it. And he shouldn't believe it. If he believed it he would start acting like his father, if he believed it he would become someone who started abusing servants, and he would become a right bastard. He might be a prat, but he wasn't a bastard, and he had no intention of ever becoming one. He was enjoying being a prat too much.

When Poesy finished reading and looked up at him, he handed her a cup of tea. She looked frightened for a second, but then she took it. She also picked up the quill. He grinned at her and she managed a smile.

"Fantastic, Poesy. Right, we'll pop round to Madame Malkin's and get you a uniform and some extras. Ah, and here's your first month ahead." Draco said, digging some galleons out of his pocket. "Feel like heading out now?"

"Yes, sir." She said, grinning tentatively back.

Well, Madame Malkin had given him a strange look when she heard his request but she had readily agreed when he had paid her. He had quizzed Poesy on anything else she might need but when she had refused he had strolled down and picked up the paperwork for Florean's. Business was doing better now that it was warming up again but there still wasn't much to do anymore. Soon he was going to get bored. He was wondering about starting up a management company or something. Or a hotel. A wizarding hotel in London. There was the Leaky Cauldron, but he was thinking bigger. Well, he would have to see if there was any demand for one before he started planning.

Draco had returned, approved completely of the little uniform, and Madame Malkin fit the first one while they waited. It was a little dress with a flowing skirt in black cotton. Draco paid for five more as well as another six in a heavier fabric for the winter weather. He also arranged for the next ones to have a silver capital M embroidered on it and in a flash he did a quick drawing of a dragon to embroider under his initial.

Back at his flat he gave her a tour, remembering to warn her to check for muggles before answering the door. When they got to the guest bedrooms he let her pick where she wanted to stay and he wasn't surprised when she chose the smallest one which was the furthest from the master bedroom. She even had him transfigure the bed from a double size to a single. She told him as they went back down the stairs that she preferred smaller spaces. She asked, and he explained about the muggle television, and then he saw her eyes turn to the wand. He had already explained about the egg which he had placed in his room for now, spells of protection covering the box it was in. He had been meaning to buy a cabinet to put both the egg and the wand in, which he could cover with as much protection as he could.

"Ah yes. That. Beyond the normal laws and such, I must ask you to never touch this wand. You may have noticed..." He pulled his current wand out of his pocket, rolling it between his fingers. "That wand, there, is the one that Harry Potter wrenched from me over a year ago and subsequently used to defeat Voldemort."

"This?" Poesy gasped.

"Yes. I told you I have valuable things in this flat. I have just about every spell I could think of around it, so it would probably do a lot of damage to you if you tried to touch it." He warned. "I'd much rather not have you get hurt, and it should repel dust, so there is no need to clean it or work around it at all."

"Yes, Poesy won't sir. Would sir like Poesy to get dinner?" She said.

"Uh sure. I'm sure you'll want to do some shopping. I did what I could from the muggle store down the street at the beginning of the week but I'm not great with it."

"Poesy will do what she can, sir, and go shopping tomorrow."

"Thanks, Poesy." Draco said, sitting at the table and looking at his paperwork.

It didn't take him long to get through it, although he was still working when Poesy brought him something to eat. She had really done well with what he had and he told her so, making her smile at the floor. After dinner he had a look at the trial documents again, remembering to let Poesy know about these legal appointments that started the day after tomorrow.

He wondered if he could get Hermione over tomorrow night, he thought, after he talked with Harry. Tell her it was so that she could meet Poesy and make sure he was treating her alright, and then maybe put a movie on or find some other reason to keep her late and have her spend the night. Yes. That was a good plan. He left his completed work and fell onto the couch, grinning, reaching over with one hand to pick up Hermione's copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Now, where was he? Ah yes...


	46. Chapter 46 - The End of the Darkness

This is it; the final chapter, and it's very long. If you've gotten this far, kudos for reading all 240 000ish words and thank you so much! I really appreciate all of your kind words and encouragement. I really hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if you've gotten all the way to chapter 46 I assume you have. I am already working on another story that's about half finished, and once I'm confident in it I'll start uploading it as well. Also, let me know if you'd like me to write an epilogue or something for this. I don't actually have one, but if enough people feel like I haven't completely wrapped things up, let me know. I love hearing from you and I am completely open to any suggestions or writing challenges you might have. Thank you all again, you are all brilliant and lovely people, enjoy, and ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46 – The End of the Darkness<p>

Hermione found herself watching for Draco on the day he was supposed to visit to speak with Harry. She was rewarded when he came early just to spend time with her. He made use of the time before their friends got home to snog her silly. She was perfectly happy with this, however. It had been so long since they had been alone together for any length of time and Merlin had she missed it. When he asked if she wanted to come back, meet his elf, and watch a film. She agreed quickly. She was certainly interested in meeting the elf, but she was more interested in curling up with Draco for an evening.

By the time George got back, closely followed by Harry and Ron, Draco was lounging lazily in a chair in the kitchen, Hermione reading beside him. Harry, Ron, and Draco sat for an hour or so discussing the information Draco had provided them and letting him know where to be and when. At this point in the conversation they drew Hermione in as well, thanking Kreacher as he gave them some dinner. Harry and Ron had been informed that day where the trials would be taking place: the very same room in the Department of Mysteries where Harry had been tried years ago.

The trial for both Crabbe and Goyle was the next day and they all arranged where and when to meet. Hermione and Draco were going to make their own ways to the Ministry and meet Harry and Ron at the Auror office, since the men had to be there earlier than Hermione and Draco did. When Draco stood to leave and looked at Hermione, she explained that she was going back to meet his elf and Harry grinned at her, Ron coughing awkwardly.

"We won't wait up." Harry said.

Draco began to laugh and hastily turned it into a cough when Hermione glared at him.

"Good." She said, stalking out with her head held high.

She heard Draco say something to Harry and Ron that made them laugh and he was grinning when he joined her. She looked at him suspiciously, but he just kissed her and linked her arm in his. They went out onto the front step and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's chest before they apparated away. When she opened her eyes they were in the alley beside his flat. She went to move but he held onto her, tilted her face up and kissed her gently. She heard footsteps behind them and realized what he was doing. When the muggle had passed without noticing the sudden appearance of two people nearby they left the alley, entering the building and pausing for Draco to check his post. When they reached his flat and he unlocked the door, he bowed her in first.

"Poesy? Come and meet Hermione Granger." He called, and the little elf poked her head out of a door.

"Hello, Miss Granger, miss. Poesy is glad to meet you." The little elf said with a smile.

"I'm glad to meet you, too. Is Draco treating you alright?" Hermione said, crouching down to be at eye level.

"Yes, miss. Sir bought Poesy uniforms and shrunk a bed. Poesy feels lost in big ones."

"That's good. Do you like the uniform?"

"Oh yes, miss. Mister Malfoy also let Poesy have two galleons a week, miss." Poesy grinned.

"Really?" Hermione glanced at Draco.

"She asked for more, I told her we can talk about a raise again in three months." Draco shrugged.

"Good." Hermione said firmly. "Now, Poesy, don't let him push you around, okay?"

"Hermione, like I'm going to." Draco protested.

"Alright, fine. Don't spoil him. His ego is swollen enough." Hermione said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, miss, Poesy won't." Poesy said, mirroring her smile.

"Now that you two have finished ganging up on me, can we put a film on? I let that salesman talk me into one of those DVD contraptions and I want to see if it's as amazing as he claimed."Draco drawled.

"Will sir and miss be needing Poesy?" The little elf said.

"No, I don't think so. I'll call if we need you, but otherwise don't worry."

"Alright, sir and miss." Poesy said, started to curtsy, stopped, and left with a nod.

"She's sweet." Hermione said with a smile when the elf had gone.

"Yes. I'm lucky she's younger, really. More liberal minded."

"She really asked for more money?" Hermione said, sitting on the couch as Draco pulled a disc out of a plastic case. Something was at the back of her mind, trying to get her attention.

"Yes. She bluntly summed up my diplomatic wording once too. She'll do well, I think."

"She'll keep you in check." Hermione said with a sly smile, punching him lightly. "So what are we watching?"

"_Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_." He read off the case.

"Oh! I like this story." She said happily, settling against him. She didn't see him look at the running length and grin. Suddenly the thought surfaced.

"Draco, this couch was definitely green over Easter."

"Yes. I hired one of those muggle designers."

"You did?" She said in shock.

"Well, it was a little too green, even if I don't think that's possible. I wanted it to look more like someone actually lives here, and less like a Slytherin manor."

"Oh." Hermione said. "Well, I like it. It's nice."

"Thanks."

Hermione thought it was an excellent film and she enjoyed it, although she also enjoyed watching it with Draco, her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her. She barely noticed how much time was passing and when the credits began to roll she discovered just how late it was. She almost fell off the couch in her hurry to get up. He sighed and retrieved the disc, replacing it back in its case. Hermione was trying to remember if she had brought a purse or anything.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Draco said softly, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Wha-well. Um. I could." She said awkwardly. Then she looked carefully at his face. "You planned this!"

"Guilty." He said. He stepped closer and his lips moved up her arm to kiss her neck.

"Draco Malfoy! You do not always get what you want!" She said, trying to keep control on her blush and her pounding heart.

"Mm, sadly true." Draco said, stepping away from her and leaning lazily against the counter. She had found it hard to breathe a second ago, but now she wanted to be close to him again. "Go back to Harry's, if you want, but only if you want."

Hermione glowered at him. She would have been willing to bet that there was some smug satisfaction hovering right behind that carefully controlled melancholy. She did want to stay and Draco knew she wanted to stay. She missed spending time with him.

"Well, I do need to get to sleep, since we have to be at the Ministry tomorrow." She said carefully. She didn't move though. She was going to make him come back to her.

"Yes, it might be a long day. We should be well rested." He said, watching her carefully, his expression slipping a little.

"Yes, and I suppose it would take too long to go back." Hermione mused. "Besides, I might wake someone up." She looked pointedly at him. Draco stared back for a second and then pushed himself off the counter and sauntered over to her.

"That would be dreadful, wouldn't it?" He said, pulling her against him.

"Yes." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco leaned over slowly and kissed her before pushing her toward the stairs.

"Poesy?" Draco called when they reached the top.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, sir?" The little elf said, appearing beside them.

"Would you go pick up Hermione's things from Harry Potter's house?" Draco said.

"It's Number 12, Grimmauld Drive, Poesy. Oh! Wait! I'll give you a letter to leave them." Hermione said.

She wrote up a quick letter, trying to forget that Harry had told her before she left that he wouldn't wait up. He had turned out to be right, of course. She gave the letter to Poesy and the little elf disappeared with a crack and a smile.

"Draco, how long am I staying?" She said, thinking. With Poesy getting her things, he clearly expected her to stay more than just tonight. She was glad she hadn't really unpacked anything though. She almost thought she had expected this.

"However long you want to, my love." Draco said simply and he gave her a brilliant smile.

Suddenly Hermione smiled back. He was clearly very happy about this, and he had been planning it too. He had even made the place less...Slytherin. But she was okay with this, she thought. She had certainly missed him. She was used to seeing him every day at Hogwarts and they had ended up spending a lot of nights together while they were studying. She had almost found it a little hard to sleep again because she had been getting so used to having someone else in the bed. They entered the bedroom and Hermione noticed that hadn't changed much. But Draco strolled over to his nightstand and picked something up, turned back, and waved it at her.

"What about this, Ms. Granger? How did it get here? I'm pretty sure I've never bought J. R. R. Tolkien." Draco drawled with a grin.

"Ah, yes, well. I must have forgotten it." She said awkwardly, her cheeks colouring. She took it from him, but then noticed the bookmark. "You're reading it."

"Of course. It's very poetic. I don't think I've ever experienced anything like it."

"Well, he spent a lot of his life developing the world."

"Admirable." He said, replacing it on the stand as Poesy appeared in the middle of the room with her trunk and Crookshanks. The cat was yowling and Hermione hurried over to spare Poesy having to let him out.

"Kreacher helped Poesy get your things miss, and get Mister Grumpy." Poesy said, scrunching her nose at Crookshanks.

"I'm sorry, Poesy." Hermione said, laughing at Poesy's name for her cat. "He just doesn't like being moved. It's okay Crookshanks. This is the last move for a while, I promise. You remember Draco's flat from Easter, right? Well, this is Poesy and you better be very nice to her, alright? Or you'll be in trouble." Hermione told Crookshanks very seriously and he meowed resentfully back, hoping out of her arms. "I'll assume that's a yes." She called after him.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, miss. Would sir and miss like Poesy to air and iron their clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think that would be a great help, Poesy, thank you." Draco said.

Hermione dug around to find the things she had been meaning to wear. Draco found his things easily and as he gave them to her he told her to call them by their first names. Hermione seconded him enthusiastically and when Poesy nodded and left she said good night to Miss Hermione and Mister Draco.

Hermione gave a couple of waves of her wand to send her clothes into the same closest her things had occupied in Easter. They wouldn't actually be very pressed for time the morning, but Hermione was still glad she didn't really own much. There wasn't much to set up in the bathroom and it wasn't long before only her pictures, books, and a few other assorted things were left. When she came out of the bathroom Draco was stretched out on the bed in his pajama pants, pillows propped up behind him, reading her book. She was torn between thinking how incredibly handsome he looked and also how strange it was to see him reading Tolkien. He looked up and smiled at her, putting his bookmark in and straightening his pillows.

The first trial of Crabbe and Goyle senior could have been worse, Hermione thought. Thanks to Poesy their muggle suits were perfect in the morning and they met Harry and Ron alright, but then began the difficult bit. The two Death Eaters were angry and waspish when they were brought into the courtroom which was filled with people. Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron all sat together and Hermione clutched Draco's hand when she saw Rita Skeeter and a few other journalists on the other side of the room. Draco had reassured her, but he had spent most of the trial looking at his former colleges with clear disgust. Hermione was called to the stand first and she smoothed her skirt and hair nervously as she stood, went to the stand, and related what had happened on the last full moon at Hogwarts. When Draco stood to give his evidence they snarled and jeered at him. He raised an eyebrow at them.

Just a comment, since I'm the primary witness against you, you could do better than those pathetic insults. Put some effort and creativity into it." He drawled.

Then he began to talk, ignoring any other interruptions coming from them. The elderly wizards deciding the case had his written statement in front of them and he readily explained anything they asked about. Crabbe and Goyle were so furious, silencing charms had to be placed on them so that everyone could hear Draco. When Draco was finished the wizards were pleased with him, and told him so, making the two Death Eaters even angrier. Draco smiled slightly and bowed to the wizards, but when he turned back and passed the sneering Death Eaters the disgust flickered on his face again.

Hermione was glad she was now staying with Draco, because she thought they would need each other's company after this. They spent the evening and the next day either reading together or watching films and trying to relax. They did a little preparing for the next trial but mostly tried to keep their minds off it. Draco did make her wear a different shirt with her suit, however, reminding her that Skeeter would be there and she would capitalize on things like Hermione wearing the same clothes to all three trials. She agreed to do some shopping with him that weekend. Not only could she get some more formal clothes, especially if she was thinking of applying to work at the Ministry, but it would keep her and Draco's mind off the last trial there were to attend that July.

Greyback's trial was worse for Hermione and Draco than Crabbe and Goyle's had been. Greyback wasn't nearly as thick as they were, and he didn't sneer and call insults. But his upper lip was curled in a way that suggested both disgust and amusement. He stared at Draco and Hermione a lot and occasionally licked his lips and Hermione would have to suppress a shudder. She didn't want to make it obvious that he was bothering her. When she walked up to give her evidence he had watched her like a lion stalking an approaching gazelle. She had added her memories of Lavender Brown's death when they asked her about the Battle of Hogwarts, something she hadn't been planning to mention. He had licked his lips again, and when Hermione glanced at Draco, she thought he was having a hard time not speaking up or drawing his wand on the werewolf.

Just like Crabbe and Goyle, Greyback was given life in Azkaban in addition to his previous sentence, which had been a long one. He growled and snapped a little as they hauled him from the courtroom, but he went quieter than Hermione had expected. They were rising to leave when Draco's eyes narrowed and he nudged her with his elbow.

"Hermione? Second row from the top, about a dozen seats further back than us, opposite side. Does that look like my mother, to you?" He said quietly, eyes fixed forward.

"Yes, I think it is. Has she been here the whole time?"

"I don't know. And I don't know why she's here either."

They followed Harry and Ron out, the three men clearing a path through the watchers and reporters with a stern look. Hermione was glad they managed to escape without being hounded this time. After saying goodbye to Harry and Ron, Hermione and Draco went straight to muggle London, exploring its winding streets and admiring its sights. They did a little shopping and found that Draco's tailor had another employee for alterations to women's clothing and after some quick measuring they left Hermione's purchases there.

It didn't take them long to work through the rest of the few DVDs Draco had bought and so they read. Draco told her to add her books to his on whatever shelves had room with a dismissive wave, so she spent some time doing that. When she found the other two books in the _Lord of the Rings_ she left them on his nightstand for Draco to read whenever he got around to it. She knew how long it could take to read them for the first time. When she arranged some of her pictures next to his, she knew she was really moving in, not just staying for a short time, even if it wouldn't take long to repack with magic. When her books and her pictures were moved she felt more at home. She had been fairly comfortable over Easter, even more so after he had found some art to put on the walls and such, but now she felt like she fit. She was somewhat suspicious that he had even left space deliberately for her.

Saturday night Draco told Poesy they would leave their suits out Sunday night and asked her to get them ready Monday morning, and she readily agreed. When Hermione asked they learned she planned to spend her day off doing a little shopping and then visit her cousin at Hogwarts. They managed alright without Poesy for the day, although Hermione was surprised at how much she had already gotten used to having the little elf around.

But she and Draco took a short shopping trip and found a secure cabinet with a glass door and sides that they managed to get back to his flat without muggle notice. Both the Faberge egg and his old wand fitted in nicely. Draco had to remove a few spells and carried them carefully to avoid setting any of the others off. When they were safely in the cabinet the spells were replaced and reinforced. The glass door was locked and magically locked and spells placed on it. When they finished they stepped back and surveyed their work. The wand sat in its stand, black wood polished and gleaming, and on the shelf below the egg sparkled in the afternoon light.

On Monday morning Poesy was out and ironing their suits when Hermione got out of the shower and came down for breakfast. She was a bit worried about how today was going to go. Draco was not happy about having to testify against his own father, regardless of what his father did. She could hear the shower running the entire time she was eating breakfast and when she went up to get her suit on, it was still going. She paused in the act of removing her shirt, and knocked on the bathroom door, calling to him. When he didn't respond she pushed the door open and she found him sitting on the floor of the shower, staring blankly at the wall.

Hermione fetched a towel, turned the water off and wrapped it around him, before she sat down beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder. She kept her eyes firmly shut, knowing she was blushing. They sat like that for a while until he shifted and pulled her tighter against him and she could feel him getting cold. She tried to dry him off a little with the towel without moving much or looking down, which turned out to be incredibly difficult. He chuckled softly and rearranged the towel before standing, helping her up. He held her close for a moment, taking deep breaths into her hair, and she nestled against him. He pulled off her shirt and held her against him again, just wanting the contact. She flinched a little when she felt the towel slip but she didn't move. He tilted her face up and kissed her gently, making her melt against him. Merlin, she loved his man.

Draco seemed to breathe heavily when he pulled away but he kissed her cheeks and retrieved his towel. Hermione tried not to glance down, blushing deeply, and making Draco laugh. She hastily grabbed her shirt, holding it against herself and trying to stalk out of the room with dignity as Draco laughed at her. She completely ruined her attempt, however, when he followed her out and found her leaning against the wall, smiling faintly and trying to control her blush.

It took about half an hour for them to get dressed, for Hermione to fix her hair, and control her blush. Draco was clearly in a better mood now, not grinning but not pulled down by guilt either. He told her how beautiful she looked when she joined him. They said goodbye to Poesy and left by the muggle entrance, apparating away once they were out.

All four of them wore steely expressions when they met up with Harry and Ron in the Aurors' Office. While the three Gryffindors had always greatly disliked Lucius Malfoy, they respected the painful situation that Draco had been placed in. Blaise, Theo, and Astoria Greengrass were waiting outside the courtroom for them, partly as witnesses but partly to support Draco, and Hermione could tell he was grateful. Astoria gave Hermione a sad smile and squeezed her hand after their hug, and Hermione also felt a rush of gratitude. They introduced everyone to Harry and Ron who were very polite. They had heard enough from Hermione about these Slytherins, and she thought it was thoughtful of them to have come today.

Draco was restless once they were in the courtroom and trying not to show it. They watched as everyone else filed in. The reporters were here again today, of course, and Hermione caught Rita Skeeter watching every move they made. She was watching for Narcissa Malfoy, almost expecting Draco's mother to want to speak to him before the trial, but the regal woman swept in just before it was to begin. Hermione thought mother and son locked gazes for a moment and wondered if something unsaid had passed between them. If her behaviour was anything like Draco's, Hermione thought Narcissa was unsettled, even if she wore the same blank mask Draco did and every hair in place in her appearance.

Hermione tried not to twist her hands in her lap as the proceedings began. There was a sharp intake of breath beside her as Lucius Malfoy was led out to the chair. He looked paler than normal and he was slightly disheveled with unkempt stubble on his chin but he walked upright, nose in the air, and snarled at his guards if they touched him. He listened with distain as the chief wizard read out the charges. He was asked to respond to the charges, he stepped forward haughtily.

"According to wizarding law I am within my rights to discipline my child in whatever way I so choose, especially since I was acting in his best interests as well as those of the wizarding community. My arrest was a travesty and so is this farce. If I am released now I will not press my own charges." He said coldly, his control never slipping.

"How dare he." Draco said, gripping the edges of his seat with white knuckles.

"Mr. Malfoy," Said the head wizard, "Normally, yes, you would have been within your rights. You are not within your rights to exercise this control after the dependent is of age and you are certainly never within your rights to use an unforgivable curse on your son."

There was a flash of fury in Lucius' face and he looked over at Draco. Hermione felt Draco flinch, but he returned his father's gaze.

"Three counts of assault and seven counts of use of the cruciatus curse on an underage wizard are the main charges, Mr. Malfoy, but you must remember that is not all we are here to address." The man looked down at the angry face of Lucius Malfoy. "I'll just assume, 'not guilty,' shall I?" He mused, and scribbled something.

Draco was called first, and he was forced to stand there, his father watching him with murder in his eyes. An Auror read out a simplified version of what Draco had told them all in the hospital wing after Lucius' arrest and had Draco confirm that all this was true. Hermione glanced at Narcissa, who looked faint and pale. Lucius was clearly furious that his son had given that much information to the Aurors and betrayed his father like that. The rest of the courtroom was silent, but a glance at the faces of the Wizengamot clearly said they were horrified at what Lucius had done. After a short pause, Draco confirmed that those were the points as he had told them and he was prepared to swear that they were the truth. Lucius seemed to want to lunge at his son, but remembered himself in time, although the sudden muscle movement did not go unnoticed by the watchers.

A wizard came up to cross examine Draco, and asked him a series of questions to see if there were any holes in his memory or the validity of his testimony. But for Draco the worst was clearly over. He had betrayed his father so he couldn't do any more damage than he already had, and this made him more relaxed. When the wizard asked him how he could be sure he remembered having the cruciatus curse used on him when he was only eight. Draco arched one eyebrow with aristocratic elegance at the man.

"That's not exactly something you forget." He drawled and a chuckle went around the room.

When it was clear the man was doing more harm than good for Lucius he withdrew and Draco was allowed to sit again. They called Harry, Theo, and Blaise next, each confirming various parts of Draco's story. Harry was once again a character witness, since the word of the Chosen One, now Auror, carried a lot of weight, but he also agreed with Draco on what had happened at the end of the duel and Lucius' arrest in Hogsmeade. Theo corroborated Draco's stories of torture as a normal punishment, since they had been friends for years and suffered similar treatment Draco had confessed one or two sessions in him. Blaise related what he had seen of the duel between father and son through the glass of the Three Broomsticks. Lucius occasionally made a noncommittal but angry remark, denying as much as he could. When the trial turned to the confrontation over Easter he questioned the legitimacy of Draco's claim that he had attempted assault, since there was no other witness to support his son's claim. Narcissa flinched in the audience, but did not move or interject.

"Well, since we've come to that, I think it's time we call Ms. Granger to the stand." The head wizard said, and Hermione stood nervously. "You see, Mr. Malfoy, there was another witness to your attempted assault on this past Easter. It has recently been revealed to the greater wizarding community that Ms. Granger has become an animagus for the furthering of her knowledge and her security, and she and Mr. Draco Malfoy are now on the public register. The Ministry was aware of her ability before, but withheld knowledge of it for her protection, and it seems to have recently saved her life. But, Mr. Malfoy, we believe that Ms. Granger returned to your son's place of residence with him and witnessed your outburst in her animagus form."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, trying not to be too nervous.

She had tried to walk down to the stand as he spoke without her heels making too much noise on the stone floor, and now the furious stare Lucius was giving her was rather unnerving. She related what had happened when they had returned to Draco's flat after Easter dinner, focusing solely on Lucius' actions and Draco's where appropriate, leaving Narcissa out completely. She hadn't done anything violent, anyway. The only time she had ever offered him violence was when she had sent him the Faberge egg, and even then Hermione had received the impression the woman knew it was going to fail.

They asked her about the attack in the Hogsmeade street and she told the story again. The head wizard asked and she went over the first moments again in more detail, this time making sure it was clear that Draco had not raised his wand until his father had fired off two spells and it was clear that Lucius didn't mind hitting either her or Draco.

Hermione kept glancing at Lucius as she spoke. It was clear he was failing in his efforts to justify his actions and while he was holding his expression together well, she could see the rage in his eyes. He must have been preparing for this trial and what he might hear so that he would be able to keep a handle on himself, since surprises in the past year had tended to make him fling spells. Finally she was allowed to sit again and Lucius was invited to make a closing statement before the Wizengamot decided the case.

"It pains me that so many distinguished persons have been called from your lives in order to hear such falsehoods and exaggerations. If I was ever overly harsh, it was in the service of my only son and the magical community. I simply tried to stop my son from making any more grave mistakes which might jeopardize his future as an upstanding member of society as well as his life." Lucius said silkily, honey dripping from every word. Draco was gripping the arms of his seat very tightly again.

"I love her, curse you, and you call her a mistake. My own blasted father." Draco said so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear.

There was a vote. The hands went up. Lucius Malfoy was found guilty of all charges by an almost unanimous vote. The chief of the Wizengamot stood.

"Lucius Malfoy the Second, the Wizengamot finds you guilty of all charges and sentences you to life in Azkaban. The world has moved on since the time of your namesake, Lucius, and it is no longer socially acceptable to torture your children for displeasing you, especially for spending time with a muggleborn." The man said firmly, looking straight at Lucius, who looked coldly back.

People began to move and the spell was broken. A couple of Aurors moved up to take Lucius back to Azkaban and Draco stood. He walked purposefully down the few steps to the floor, followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Come to gloat?" Lucius snarled at his son, anger breaking through his calm momentarily.

"No, father. You know I knew I would have to tell them everything, for my own protection. Malfoys are good at self-preservation. We are walking a fine line, and you pushed too far, father, and thought you could get away with too much." Draco's expressionless mask was on and his voice level and calm. Lucius drew himself up, looking coldly at Draco.

"You are not my son." He said, venom in every word. To his surprise, Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Is that the best you can do, father? I've been expecting you to disown me for some time. Do whatever you want, write me out of the will, keep your money and your Dark tricks and your house of torture. I don't want any of it. Father, I haven't wanted any of it for years. Being around Voldemort will do that to a man." Draco said plainly. He watched his father and when it was clear Lucius wasn't going to say anything he continued. "No, father, I came to tell you that I am sorry about this whole unfortunate business, but you forced me to tell the truth. And I'll come visit you, I promise."

"As if I want to see _you_ again!" Lucius growled. Draco shrugged.

"If I come you don't have much choice, do you? You'll hear me, at least. Goodbye, father. I'll see you in a few months."

Draco turned on his heel and swept past Hermione and Harry, rejoining Ron and their Slytherin classmates. He stood resolutely immobile as his father was led away, but when Hermione reached their friends she saw his face was pale and drawn. They were surprised by the chief wizard coming over, shaking all their hands and introducing himself as the new head of the Wizengamot, Flavius Buchanan.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, Draco. I was more a professional friend of your father's, but I came to dinner a few times at the Manor." He explained.

"Unfortunately I do not, sir." Draco said, seeming unsure what to make of the man.

"You might be in for a little trouble, son, from some of the older minded individuals like Lucius, you know. You have broken the unwritten rule of never speaking out against a parent, especially a father." Buchanan looked concerned.

"I am well aware of that, sir. My father forced my hand, however." Draco said stiffly.

"Yes, very unfortunate. You've got a strong will, Draco, standing up to him like that. I want you to know you can count on me to be on your side, should you need me, though I hope you won't." The man said with a smile, and Draco shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

The group moved off, but they didn't make it far before Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco found their path blocked by reporters, Rita Skeeter in the lead. Blaise, Theo, and Astoria had escaped the press of people and Draco waved at them to go without them. Harry and Ron were trying to push through but largely failing, when Skeeter planted herself in the middle of the group.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling at betraying your father so completely?"

"Peachy, Skeeter, now get out of my way." Draco said calmly, one hand on Hermione's arm so he could pull her away as soon as he saw an opportunity.

"You revealed a lot of childhood trauma to the wizarding world today; do you think that had an effect on your trouble making behaviour in your years at school?" She persisted.

"What, like helping you print lies about people four years ago? Yes, my father must have caused some brain damage for me to think that was a good idea."

"Now, now, Draco. The public have a right to know." Skeeter said silkily. "Like about your sudden turn around and new..._friends_. How does it feel to be with someone who is so willing to betray his father?" Her eyes fell on Hermione, who blushed but looked back defiantly.

"Fine, Rita. I was there when Lucius Malfoy attacked, in case you forgot."

"Ah yes, my sources say that your father caught you in a rather compromising situation, Mr. Malfoy." Skeeter said her attention shifting back to Draco, though she noticed Hermione flush more deeply.

"And your point is...?" Draco said, looking at her in mock expectation.

"Rumors are your relationship is getting very serious. This is another reminder of your checkered past, or are you going to tell us Mr. Malfoy tortured you into becoming a Death Eater?" Skeeter said eagerly, her eyes flicking to Draco's left arm even if it was hidden by his suit.

Draco held her gaze for some time, anger smoldering in his eyes. It wasn't until Skeeter looked away, glancing at Hermione, Harry, and Ron who watched silently, that Draco stopped glaring. His eyes swept the crowd of reporters.

"You!" He said, looking into the crowd at someone half hidden and not looking quite so eager to pry as the rest. "Yes, you, come here." The woman stepped forward at Draco's snapped command. "What's your name?"

"Wendy Wheatley from the Prophet, Mr. Malfoy." She said with a harassed look.

"Good. Congratulations, Wendy, it's your lucky day. You're now the only one whose questions I'm answering." Draco said, ignoring Skeeter's look of outrage and shaking Wendy's hand.

"Um, thanks, Mr. Malfoy. How about an interview later this week?" She suggested, looking slightly stunned. Hermione tried to restrain a giggle.

"Right. You send me an owl and we'll get that arranged." Draco said firmly.

"You can't just ignore me!" Skeeter said, outraged.

"Want to bet?" Hermione said with a smile.

"You start harassing us again Skeeter, and I'll make sure you're banned from most of the Ministry." Harry added, leaning over. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder and an arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling them away.

"My readers have a right to know!" Skeeter called after them.

"They can mind their own business!" Ron called over his shoulder back.

Between the four of them they managed to get through the crowd. It helped that Draco was in a bit of a foul mood and kept glaring at people. That cleared them out of the way pretty fast. Harry and Ron pulled them into the elevators and went to the Auror Office where they took their time saying goodbye, hoping some of the reporters would be gone by the time they left. Finally Hermione hugged her friends and took Draco's arm. The atrium was filled with buzzing with activity when they reached it, but thankfully very little of it seemed to be related to reporters. They were trying to hurry to the exit when Hermione noticed someone in a large cloak heading straight for them. Narcissa Malfoy pushed the hood back as she approached and Hermione felt Draco tense beside her.

"Draco. Ah and Ms. Granger, it is a pleasure to formally meet you." Narcissa said graciously with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, and you, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to smile. Draco's mother really was a little intimidating.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Draco?" Narcissa said, and Draco glanced at Hermione.

"I'm sure the reporters won't notice if you leave me for a bit." Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Draco nodded and followed his mother to a clear spot where they were out of earshot of everyone around them, but where he could still see Hermione. He felt a little awkward, but hopefully this conversation would clear a lot of things up. There was a few seconds of silence as mother and son stood; the same blonde hair, the same aristocratic features, and the same expressionless mask looking at Hermione. His mother spoke up first.<p>

"She is quite beautiful, once you look, in an earthy, natural sort of way."

"Yes. She stooped from the weight of all the books she insists on carrying at school. Without them she has much better posture."

"You're happy with her?" Narcissa was surveying her son now.

"She was the first one to give me a second chance when I was worse to her all those years than the others. She's smart and she can hold a conversation, and honestly my schoolwork improved working with her. She helped me get that wretched thing off my arm, the thing I'd been regretting almost since I got it. I love her, mother. I have for months, but I've only been able to say it since Greyback tried to kill us." Draco looked into his mother's face as her mask fell and sadness filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco, about everything your father and I have put you through, when you were so happy. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy." She hesitantly reached out a hand, which he took immediately.

"I'm sorry too, mother. But it was more father than you, anyway."

"I'm sorry about the box for the egg. I should have done this months ago, instead of resorting to a ridiculous scheme that I knew you would see through." She shook her head, and it looked like tears were welling up in her eyes.

"It's alright, mother, I understand. Besides, at the very least you look like a saint next to father right now." Draco drawled with a grin, making his mother smile. "I promised I'd visit but I think that made him angrier."

"Yes. He's afraid, Draco, and so was I. We were scared of losing you." Her hand tightened in his.

"I set out a year ago, like I told you then, to apologize and thank Harry, Ron, and Hermione, mostly to clear my conscience and restart on the right path. But then their reactions, and how Hermione treated me at school - mother, it is so much more interesting and rewarding to have friends rather than cronies, and to have people like you for who you are and not your money and your name, although that's fine to a point. The only part of my life I have not been enjoying in the last year was my relationship with you." Draco managed. He was getting better at telling people the truth of how he felt, though. "I love you, mother, and I want you to be okay with this life I'm happy in."

"Draco," Narcissa said softly, smiling and gently brushing some of his bangs out of his face. "If you are happy, I am happy. I'm sorry it took so long for me to trust you to know how you would be happy, but I do now, and unlike your father I am determined to be with you."

"Thank you, mother." Draco said, smiling and kissing her hand.

"Perhaps we can have dinner sometime, with Ms. Granger, and my sister and her grandson." Narcissa said with only a hint of a question in her voice.

"I'll send Aunt Andy an owl tonight. I'm sure she'll agree. I think she misses you."

"Thank you, Draco. I really am proud of you." She said, squeezing his hand before they began to walk slowly back to Hermione, who appeared to be watching the passersby with a distant smile. "Have you picked out a ring yet? Something warm coloured, perhaps-" Narcissa began.

"What? ... Mother! No!" Draco looked horrified. "Just because I-well...give me some time to think, mother! I've only properly known her for a year now."

"Alright, Draco, dear."

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled warmly when Draco and his mother rejoined her. Draco looked a little harassed for some reason, but Narcissa was smiling happily, so she assumed it had gone well. They walked and talked the rest of the way and Narcissa was very polite to her, asking how they were recovering after Greyback's attack and holding up under the stress of the trials. Draco was strangely silent and kept giving her odd looks until she punched him lightly in the arm and he gave up being pensive. They told her of the plan to have a sort of family dinner and she thought it was a wonderful idea, and was now looking forward to it.<p>

The reporter Wendy sent an owl as she had promised and Draco had arranged a time that Wednesday, meeting her with Hermione in Florean Fortescue's parlour. She had interviewed both of them and they had been a little diplomatic with their answers. By the end of the interview the two of them were more comfortable and giving her a little more. She seemed to feel good about it, however, and Hermione hoped it would go over well. The resulting article was on the second page of the Prophet and both Hermione and Draco were happy with how they were represented.

Aunt Andy happily agreed to come to dinner and Draco offered to have them at his flat. Poesy cooked up a wonderful dinner as Hermione and Draco prepared the dining room and set the table, since there wouldn't be enough room at the smaller table in the kitchen. Hermione got some enjoyment out of enchanting the forks to follow Draco around and set themselves in the wrong place and he got some enjoyment and retribution out of snogging her once he had finally got the cutlery down.

The dinner itself was lovely. Poesy had created a fantastic meal as well as something for Teddy, and Hermione spent most of the night with him, giving Aunt Andy a well deserved break. The two sisters talked most of the night, catching up on the last twenty or more years of their lives, while trying to focus on the present. Both women had essentially lost all their family except for Teddy and Draco, so they had a lot of common ground now and they were getting along well. Narcissa was equally delighted with Teddy, especially when she found out about his abilities as his hair changed to match hers.

"He's very sweet," Narcissa said with a smile, near the end of the night as she tickled the little boy in Hermione's lap.

"Yes, he's fairly well behaved, and he's been wonderful to have around. Last summer he was a sort of symbol of how life goes on and there can be joy, after all that had happened." Hermione said sadly.

"I understand. We could have used someone like him, as well. Although I think my son found one in you, Ms. Granger." Narcissa was playing with Teddy's hands, but looking up at Hermione, who felt herself blushing.

"When he came to us in the summer he just seemed so sincere, and I was tired of fighting." Hermione mumbled.

"It has taken me a little time, but now that I see how happy you have made him, I want you to know how grateful I am for what you have done. You have changed his life, Ms. Granger, for the better, I think." Narcissa said, taking one of Hermione's hands tightly in her own. Hermione blushed deeply.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. He did most of it, really. I just made it easier. I think he's enjoying himself much more now." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Call me Narcissa, please. He did tell me that he is in love with you, Hermione, and my son does not give up things he cares about easily. I think we will be seeing each other more often in the future." Narcissa was smiling slyly at her and Hermione gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, thank you, Narcissa. I know how much this means to him, and when I realized what this might do to him and to his relationship with you, and how upset you might be about me, I was really shattered. I didn't want to do that to him." Hermione said, looking down at Teddy to hide the tears in her eyes.

"As Mr. Buchanan said at my husband's trial, the world has moved on, and we must move on with it. As a mother I can see how happy you make my son, and that makes everything alright. Besides, you are clearly quite brilliant and there is the matter of your Order of Merlin. I am sorry I ever thought of you as somehow lesser. You are clearly a daughter any mother-in-law could be proud of." Narcissa was smiling slyly at her again.

"What! Oh, no! We haven't talked about- I'm not..." Hermione trailed off, glancing over at Draco who was deep in conversation with his aunt. Unbidden thoughts started to pop up in her mind, about how she wouldn't mind to marry him, maybe in a year or more, when they were a little order and sure in their lives. She looked back down again hastily.

"Yes, my son had a similar reaction. But neither of you are really opposed to the idea, I think." She mused, surveying Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you are young. You can rest assured you will have my help, however."

"Narcissa-I...I never..." Hermione spluttered.

"Malfoys do not give up things they care about, remember that. I think my husband might have proved that."

"Well, I don't really have any intension of leaving."

"That is definitely good for my son. Do you think I could hold him? It has been a while since I held a baby."

Hermione smiled and passed Teddy gently over. The little boy babbled indistinctly and happily as Narcissa bounced him on her knee. Hermione looked at the two of them, Narcissa smiling at the happy baby. She was so glad she had talked with Draco's mother like this. It was clear how much she cared about her son and Hermione was glad she approved. Lucius might object, but she and Draco had a chance if Narcissa was on their side, she felt.

"How old is he?"

"Um about 15 months, I think."

"Time passes so fast. It doesn't seem that long since Draco looked like this. I think I might have some pictures I'll have to show you sometime and embarrass him."

"He has a few around here. Portraits, though."

"Yes, we had multiple prints of the formal portraits done. I have a few I took when Lucius was somewhere else in the house, I think. I'll have to get them out."

"I'd like to see that." Hermione said with a laugh.

"What is it you want to see?" Draco said, coming up to them with a suggestive grin.

"Your baby pictures." Hermione giggled. Draco's face changed to horror.

"Mother! You said you didn't have any!"

"I might have a few." Narcissa said with a sly smile. "He is so sweet, Andy." She said to her sister, leaning around her son.

"I'm lucky he's usually fairly well behaved." Aunt Andy agreed.

"And Potter is his godfather? Do you get there often?"

"Not as often as either of us would like."

"I would be happy to have you at the Manor, if you're willing to come. The Ministry is sending some wizards to remove the spells on the gate. I've moved into a different wing though. Especially without Lucius it can be a little unnerving when there is a noise in some other part of the house."

"I think we can arrange that." Aunt Andy said with a smile.

"Maybe with time I can persuade you and my son to come, as well, though your aversion is completely understandable."

"I wouldn't mind trying. If I avoid it, I'll just become more afraid." Hermione said, trying to smile.

"I should be getting him to bed." Aunt Andy said sadly.

Narcissa stood and handed the little boy to her sister, and Hermione and Draco went to get their coats to give them a little time together. Narcissa took Teddy again for a second as Draco helped his aunt with her coat, and then, wrapping him up, she left with a smile.

"Thank you for coming, Narcissa, and for being so understanding." Hermione said, smiling.

"Thank you, Hermione. Please do continue to keep my son out of trouble." Narcissa said, taking her hand and patting it.

"Mother, I am right here." Draco said with a sigh.

He held her coat for her as she put it on and kissed her cheek before she turned to go. Poesy shut the door behind her as Draco walked up to Hermione with a happy grin, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her. She felt like she was going to burst with the happiness and love that filled her heart as she looked at him and knew just about every worry was off his shoulders. Poesy coughed behind them.

"Er, will Mister Draco and Miss Hermione be needing Poesy?"

"What? Oh, sorry, no, Poesy." Draco seemed to have forgotten the little elf was in the room. He grinned at Hermione again and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs as she laughed. Poesy watched them go with a smile on her face.

Hermione rolled over and watched Draco retreat to the bathroom a few minutes later. She knew exactly why he had gone; it was hard not to notice. He was finding it difficult to stop himself now, but he always did, and she appreciated it. She loved him and he loved her; he loved her quite a bit from what Narcissa had said. She stood and went into the closet with her things, opening a drawer and staring at its contents. Did she have the courage for this? Well, she was a Gryffindor. And technically, if she put it on, it would be his choice from there.

Why was it decisions like this took so much more courage to make than things like following Harry into battle? Her fingers had shook when she had changed her parents' memories as well. She could hear Draco return to the bedroom and move around. She thought he was pacing. She smoothed the short nightgown and gathered her courage before opening the door. Draco was standing by the bed, flipping through a book, wearing only his silk pants. He glanced over at her and looked back down at the book quickly.

"Could you change? I told you the next time you wore that I was taking it off you."

"I know." She said quietly, wringing her hands.

That made him look up. Her breath caught in her chest as he walked up, leaving the book forgotten on the nightstand.

"Are you sure?" He whispered putting one hand on the small of her back and brushing her hair out of her face with the other. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

Hermione woke up a few hours past midnight. Draco was awake, she felt him smooth her hair down.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He said softly, kissing the back of her head. She turned her face towards his, even if she couldn't see more than the outline of him in the dark. "And why are you never asleep when I think you are?" He drawled dryly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have woken me up." She whispered, smiling. "I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

When morning came and the sun lit up the room through the sheer cream curtains, Hermione thought she could just stay in bed all day. She was so comfortable and Draco was looking handsome as ever, with the soft light playing on his face. She nestled back into him with a contented sigh and he shifted to allow her room. She was just drifting off to sleep again when there was a knock at the door and Draco shot upright with impressive sped. When the knock was repeated he sighed and stumbled out of bed. As if it was a bit of an afterthought he found his discarded silk pants and pulled them on to cover himself and Hermione pulled the blankets up to her neck. It was Poesy.

"Sir and miss' breakfast, sir." The little elf handed him a tray and left. Draco stood there for a second, seeming a little bewildered, but then he shut the door and put the tray beside Hermione on the bed.

"How'd she know we weren't coming down?" Hermione said, a hint of horror in her voice.

"House elves. They just know." Draco shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you?" Hermione said, taking a plate of pancakes off the tray. Draco paused to think.

"Not really." Draco shrugged, and then looked at the clock. "Look, we're usually up a couple hours earlier. That will be why."

"Oh, yes. I suppose so." Hermione made room for Draco to sit on the bed while they ate, but he let her finish about half of her plate before he started kissing her neck. "Draco!"

"Well, stop lying there and looking so beautiful." He murmured in her ear, pulling the plate and tray out of her unresisting hands.

* * *

><p>So much had changed for Hermione Granger since the Battle of Hogwarts fourteen months ago. After that horrible day she had felt empty, numb, and like the loss of so many people she had cared about or even just known. It had felt like the end, like there would never be joy and happiness again. She was never so glad to be wrong about anything in her life.<p>

With the capture of Crabbe, Goyle, and Greyback, and Lucius being sent to Azkaban, the former members of the Order of the Phoenix were much safer. The Aurors also managed to track down a couple of the remaining Death Eaters, so there were very few of them left. With the permission of the British and Australian Ministries of Magic she returned to Australia, this time with Draco. She had warned him about her parents' fear of magic and they seemed to remember him from the little she had said about how much of a prat he had been. But when he bowed and was very polite to them they seemed to warm, and it helped that Hermione told them briefly that he had saved her from a man similar to the one who had attacked her when she had found them last summer. The fact that Draco now had a very good knowledge of _Star Wars_, _Indiana Jones_, and _James Bond_ endeared him to her father, and clearly the only thing he thought was wrong with Draco was he didn't watch cricket. It also helped that they hadn't actually met him before, so the only Draco they knew was the polite one standing in front of them.

The Australian Government and Ministry arranged for free plane tickets in first class back to England for the Grangers. They were officially the Grangers again, leaving the muggle witness protection and the watch of the Australian Ministry. Between Hermione and the money from the sale for their Australian house they purchased one that was the type of home her parents had always wanted. It was Carl, the man from the Dancing Broomstick, and still looking brilliant in his top hat and kilt, who drove them to the airport, accompanied by Mr. Davids from the Australian Ministry. Her parents were mildly confused how they all fit comfortably, but they seemed to put it down to a clever design of the car. Draco looked mildly amused by her Australian friends but also pleased that here was someone who treated him with esteem but without the underlying distrust that some of the British wizarding community still had. Hermione was delighted to see them again.

Hermione and Draco had seen her parents to the security gates, Draco learning quite a bit about muggle travel in the process. Sometime they would have to fly somewhere together, but only when it was a shorter flight. That was one reason she made sure her parents had received first class tickets: their flight from Sydney to London was over 24 hours long. Draco looked horrified when he told her. They returned with Carl and Mr. Davids to her parents' house and used magic to gather the boxes and furniture. The Ministry had arranged for a special portkey and using it, or apparating with the fragile things, Draco, Hermione, and Mr. Davids moved her parents' things for them. They levitated furniture up the stairs and into rooms and tried to make it easier, as a friend of Harry's from the Auror office placed a few monitoring spells on the house.

Hermione had hugged Mr. Davids and Carl again and renewed her promise to write, and Draco shook their hands before they apparated away with the last of the Granger's things. It had taken them the better part of the day, but they were there with a Ministry car and Harry and Ron as protection when their plane finally landed in England. The Grangers recognized Harry at least, and seemed to remember Ron, and she hoped that would put them more at ease. When they saw all the work everyone had gone to at their new home, Mrs. Granger smiled and hugged her daughter, tears leaking from her eyes. Hermione had given them her address with Draco and left feeling like maybe she was almost completely forgiven.

She had also forced Draco into going to have tea with his neighbours again, but since he had started watching the muggle news every night and had now seen a lot of classic muggle films, he was certainly able to keep up with the conversation. There was next to nothing she needed to explain to him anymore, and she thought he could probably very easily pass for a muggle. He had even begun driving lessons and purchased an Aston Martin. Hermione had not been surprised. He had been watching James Bond films, after all. The elderly ladies from the fourth floor had been delighted to see the two of them again, and even more delighted to hear that Hermione was now living with him.

A few weeks later, when Hermione and Draco had been coming home, they saw the two ladies at a distance, and wondered whether or not to wait from them. While they were thinking, someone had run up and tried to snatch one's purse, only to be hit by the other. He tore away towards Draco and Hermione, only to be hit by a sudden confusion, and stood, bewildered, as the policeman the elderly ladies had roused handcuffed him and led him away. Hermione and Draco had returned the purse, Hermione pushing Draco's wand a little higher up his sleeve and out of sight.

A few weeks before their graduation, they had received their N. E. W. T. grades, and both of them had a letter from Professor Tofty enclosed, congratulating them on doing so well. Draco had slit open the envelope without so much as a twitch of nerves and surveyed the contents without a flicker of emotion. Hermione's hands shook as she scanned Professor Tofty's letter, but put it down to read later, and pulled out the sheet with her grades. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she opened it. Charms O; Transfiguration O; Defense Against the Dark Arts O, and she breathed a sigh of relief there. She looked down the rest of the list. She had done it. She had actually done it! She had O levels in all seven of her classes! She had turned with delight to Draco, who had grinned at her and showed her his page; he had an O level in everything as well. She had thrown her arms around him and hugged him tightly. They had thrown a party to celebrate.

Most of their friends came to their graduation and clapped and cheered madly as a nervous Hermione took the stage. She smiled, blushing, as Professor McGonagall had given her a genuine smile and congratulations, and handed her an official diploma. The whole mass of them had cheered just as loudly for Ginny, Luna, and even for Draco, and almost as loud for all the other eighth years. It was a huge ceremony on the grounds to accommodate all the guests, including half the Auror office and the Minister for Magic. The reception afterward was wonderful, though Hermione found it a little awkward to have all her professors praising her like that and she thought she spent half the day pink-faced.

Hermione stood with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Ashley, and Draco on the sloping lawn of Hogwarts, the rest of their friends a little further away. Ron seemed happy with his American girlfriend, and Harry and Ginny were happier than ever now that Ginnt had graduated and they saw each other every day. The Grangers had accepted Hermione and Draco's offer, and they were coming to dinner at Draco's flat the next day. They were also going to be joined by Narcissa Malfoy, and their parents would meet for the first time, and despite the issues with her parents' fear of magic, they had hope the dinner would go well. She had also asked and been immediately offered a job in the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures which she started in a few days.

Draco wrapped an arm around her and gave her a hug and a grin. She smiled back, happiness welling up inside her. Her world had changed so much, in a year, but it was no longer dismal or frightening, and she no longer worried about the future. She the job she always wanted, an adopted family as well as her muggle one, and she had a loving man. It had been a trying year, but she thought she had come out of it a better person than ever. She leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek before she rejoined the conversation, smiling at her friends.

The end.


	47. Epilogue 1 - The Phoenixes' Christmas

A little gift for all of you for being so kind to me and for reading my little yarn. I hope you'll forgive the shortness as well as any mistakes, since I didn't have time to write it until this morning. It isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays, depending on what you celebrate. Ta ta. :)

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning dawned bright and beautiful with small, glittering snowflakes drifting gently down beyond the windows. Hermione woke slowly, warm under the blankets, her pajamas askew and her back up against Draco's. He must have turned over in his sleep, as she had, because they had both been facing each other when they fell asleep. She smiled sleepily out the huge windows, the curtains pulled back to reveal the sky.<p>

Could she ever have imagined a year ago, even after Draco had maneuvered her under the mistletoe during Slughorn's Christmas party, that she would be here now? She remembered every detail of that kiss, at least, before things had become a little confused by the attempt to kidnap her with dreamless sleep potion. She perfectly recalled how her mind had gone blank with anticipation and hope, and how he had moved closer as if through molasses down to press his lips to her. Those lips tasted just as sweet now as they had under the mistletoe a year ago and she had never once regretted it.

"Merry Christmas, my love," His voice whispered in her ear, one of his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against him.

"Merry Christmas, my darling Draco." She said, craning her neck to see him and laughing when he screwed up his nose at being called 'darling'.

Hermione had lived with him in his London penthouse flat for six months now, although both of them still firmly asserted that she was just staying with him for a while. They never talked about how long she would be there, not since the first night of her long visit. But maybe, just maybe, in a few months, she would think about moving in with him. Maybe. A few months would be a nice trial period, to see how they did living together, she thought with a mental laugh. She rolled over and he took the chance to slip his other arm under and around her and she kissed his nose. After a few minutes of his kisses all over her face she wriggled out of his grip, laughing, and found the piles of gifts at the foot of the bed.

"Catch." She said, tossing him one from her that he caught easily.

"Careful around the face." He drawled.

"Worried you wouldn't survive without your pretty face?" She laughed as he pulled her over again, trapping her in his arms.

"Worried you'd leave me." He kissed her cheek.

"Really?" She said testily, looking hard at him. "I'm not leaving that easily, sir, so don't you dare try to injure yourself just to get rid of me."

"I promise I won't, my love." He replied and kissed her gently. One of his hands found his wand and he gave it a wave, a package zooming to him. He gave it to her. "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Thanks, handsome."

They opened their gifts on the bed, Hermione carefully removing and folding the wrapping paper and Draco ripping it away and leaving bits of coloured paper everywhere. They had both received quite a few thoughtful gifts from many of their friends and each other. Draco looked particularly pleased by an incomprehensible drawing scratched in crayon by his young cousin. When they went down to the kitchen, hand in hand, Draco first stuck it to his fridge before they found something simple and ate.

Poesy was beginning the preparations for dinner, since they had such a big crowd coming. Once they had eaten and made their tea, they rolled up their sleeves and helped. Hermione was taking care of multiple different things for dessert, including multiple pies and types of cookies, and she was making good time, aided by several spells. Draco and Poesy worked on the meal and frankly Draco was a more useful assistant than Hermione would have expected. When he caught her watching him he gave her a grin and explained that he once had a couple of secret lessons with Dobby, unknown to his father.

It was a little past noon when Hermione was finished baking and Draco sent her upstairs to shower and change. She spent some time on her hair, feeling a little nervous for this dinner and party and wanting to look her best. When she descended again in jeans but a white and gold shirt, her hair carefully pinned up, Draco paused in his work to watch her. She blushed at the attention from her boyfriend, thinking it was he who was the attractive one. He had paused over slicing the carrots, a knife in his hand, in his jeans and green sweater, his sleeves rolled up. He placed the knife down carefully, still studying her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"I think you have, yes."

"Well, you look very, very lovely, my own lady. He said, taking and kissing her hand. "Still, I think you should try a few new colour. Silver and green, perhaps?"

"Maybe you should try gold sometime. Or even red."

"Green suits me."

"And red suits me," She countered with a smile. "Now, it's your turn."

Draco laughed and kissed her, and then disappeared up to have his own shower. She found a couple large plates and began to set out little cubes of cheese as well as crackers and vegetables on the other. At a crack she looked up and saw Kreacher standing in the entrance way.

"Hello, Kreacher, how are you?" She said with a smile.

"Good, miss. Is Poesy in the kitchen, miss?"

"Poesy is right here." The little elf said with a smile, coming around the counter into view, oven mitts on her hands and holding a bowl of vegetables.

"Kreacher will start on the turkey." Kreacher said, hurrying to join her.

"Thank you very much for helping today, Kreacher." Hermione said, smiling and getting out of the way of the two elves.

"You're welcome, miss. Oh, miss, the Master and Mistress asked Kreacher to tell you they would be along in a few minutes."

Hermione took the plates of snacks and carried them into the living room. She was glad that she and Draco had set the dining room table the night before, so she didn't have to do it now before the first of their guests arrived. She was just placing the plates gently down when the green flames roared to life in the fireplace and Harry and Ginny stepped out, little Teddy in Harry's arms. Hermione gave a shout of joy and rushed over to hug them all tightly as Teddy giggled happily.

"Merry Christmas!" She said happily, looking at them all. It had been almost a month since they had done more than see each other in passing. "How are you all?"

"Good, good, Hermione. How are you and Draco?" Ginny said as Hermione kissed Teddy's cheek.

"Good, very good." Hermione said with a smile.

"Dwaco!" Teddy said happily, stretching out his arms and Hermione turned. Draco was coming down the stairs in perfectly pressed slacks and a white shirt under a thin green sweater and he was straightening a gold tie. Hermione smiled slyly. Teddy was handed to his cousin who tossed him up and caught him.

"Hey little munchkin, how are you?"

"Dwaco," Was all the boy said, wrapping his little arms around Draco's neck.

"He's walking well. We have to keep an eye on him zooming around the place now." Harry said with a grin. He held out a hand and Draco shook it with a grin of his own. "Hey, Draco, how are things?"

"Fantastic." Draco said, with a sidelong glance at Hermione, who blushed slightly.

"It's great to see you two. Did Kreacher get settled in okay?"

"Oh yes, he and Poesy are cooking up a storm in there." Hermione laughed. "Sit down, have something to eat. Enjoy your time while you have all these free babysitters."

"Who said it was free?" Draco drawled.

Harry, Ginny, and Teddy were soon followed by Luna, Ron, his American girlfriend Ashley, and the rest of the Weasleys. Draco seemed mildly amused to have his penthouse flat invaded by this many Weasleys, many of whom would have cursed him on sight a few years ago. Aunt Andy and Narcissa Malfoy came next. Hermione thought that if Mrs. Malfoy's habits were the same as Draco's, which they seemed to be, she was uncomfortable, her blank, emotionless mask in place, but Hermione gave her a glass of wine and chatted easily to her and Aunt Andy and she seemed to relax. They tried to get the four adults talking, but Narcissa understandably didn't have much to say to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, though she appeared content to listen to her and the Weasleys talk.

Finally their school friends joined the group and Draco was able to reintroduce Theo and Blaise to his mother. They introduced the Ravenclaw girls to her as well, since both Mandy and Sue seemed to be in admiring awe of this aristocratic and formidable lady. The only people Hermione felt were missing now were her parents, but they had all agreed that they would have a separate dinner on Boxing Day with the two of them, her parents, and Narcissa, when there weren't quite so many magical people around.

It was a huge group and Hermione and Draco tried to make sure they spent a little time speaking with every one of their guests. Every face had a smile, almost every hand had a glass, and between Luna and Megan, Teddy was well looked after. Hermione felt a little guilty about leaving the two elves in the kitchen but she and Draco had done as much as they could ahead of time. Just when she was wondering about going to help, the two elves appeared at the edge of the group and Poesy announced that dinner was ready.

Draco led the way to the large dining room with its long table, the one they never used unless they had a lot of company. Draco waved his mother into the seat at the end of the table and she protested for a second but gave in when her sister, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley joined him in insisting. Draco sat at the head of the table, a seat he had only agreed to take because he owned the flat and once his mother agreed to sit across from him. All twenty of them fit comfortably at the table, with Luna and Megan continuing to look after Teddy to give Harry and Ginny a break from trying to get him to eat. The food was already ranged out on the table, with multiple plates or bowls of each dish at intervals down it.

Hermione smiled and laughed as all their friends mounded their plates, conversations going on all around them. There was garland and littering icicles all around the room, shining in the light from a crystalline chandelier hanging above the table and covered in candles. Hermione glanced over at Draco and smiled warmly at him and he smiled back, taking her hand and kissing it gently. They all talked happily with everyone around them, eating, drinking, and being merry. Bottles of wine had been enchanted to float around and refill glasses held up for them. They had done their best to make things easier for the elves and Hermione wouldn't hear of allowing the pair to wait on them, even if they still couldn't convince the elves to eat with them.

Once everyone finished eating, the two elves and Hermione and Draco levitated the plates and dishes away. The coffee and tea was brought in and poured for everyone, followed by the plates of cookies and the pies and other desserts Hermione had baked this morning, as well as a trifle they had made the night before. Everyone was just as delighted by the desserts as they had been by the meal and most people had second helpings. They all laughed as Teddy got trifle all over his face and hands, grinning broadly. Despite his improvement in walking and talking, he hadn't become any neater.

Even after dinner they continued to sit, talking over their china cups of tea or coffee for some time. The conversation ranged over all kinds of topics, from current events in the wizarding world, to work, to Teddy's future at Hogwarts. Narcissa and Aunt Andy left first and Hermione and Draco went to wish them good night and a Merry Christmas. Both ladies gave them hugs and kissed their cheeks. Narcissa had opened up a little in the last six months and had warmed to Hermione quite a bit. Hermione very much suspected that the impressive lady wanted and expected to have her for a daughter-in-law fairly soon, and Hermione was getting more and more used to the idea.

Harry and Ginny left a little later, only after they and Draco and Hermione mutually promised to see each other again soon. Little Teddy had fallen asleep in Luna's arms and they decided it was time to get him to bed. Their guests trickled away after that, though there was still plenty of help cleaning up for Poesy and Kreacher. Everyone helped to pack away the leftover food and wash the dishes and most of their chores were complete in no time. This also allowed Kreacher to return to Harry and Ginny as soon as he sure there was plenty of assistance for Poesy. It was their school friends who were the last to leave, catching up over quite a few cups of tea.

Hermione and Draco watched the last of their guests disappear in the fireplace and he wrapped an arm around her waist as the green flames turned to orange once more. All of the food was away, most of the tidying done, they had handled most of the dishes, and Poesy was just finishing up the china cups. Well, everything else could be taken care of tomorrow.

"Does Mister Draco and Miss Hermione need Poesy for the rest of the night?"

"No, Poesy, I think we can deal with everything tomorrow morning." Draco said.

"I'm sure there wasn't anything we had to prepare. At least it's only five of us tomorrow." Hermione said with a laugh. "Good night, Poesy."

"Goodnight, sir and miss." Poesy said, disappearing up the stairs to her own room.

"Shall we, my love?" Draco said quietly.

They went upstairs together and Hermione slipped into a new silky nightdress from Draco as he got into one of his usual t-shirts and pants. They were both exhausted, though Hermione still made sure to brush her teeth. It had been a very busy but also incredibly fun day. She had been so glad to see all of their friends, especially all together like that. She slipped between the sheets with a smile on her face, and thinking of their second, much smaller Christmas tomorrow. Draco joined her a minute or two later and tugged her against him, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, my dearest love." He whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Draco, my love."

Their Christmas lights twinkled from down the stairs and out the windows. The different colours glittered and refracted on the decorations and the falling snowflakes and Hermione could see them even through her eyelids. She smiled and settled herself against Draco, who obviously wasn't letting her go anytime soon. She was happy in the life she had chosen, and this, her first Christmas of many at Draco's flat, had been a wonderful day.


End file.
